Hermiona kiedyś Granger
by whoshotthemoon
Summary: Hermiona nazywała się kiedyś Granger...dopóki nie dowiedziała się prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu / Napisane przez XYZ, szału nie ma, ale na odmóżdżenie idealne.
1. Chapter 1

Kochany pamiętniku…  
Kiedy dziś rano wsiadałam do pociągu, tego samego do którego wsiadałam od sześciu lat, wiedziałam że ten nowy, a zarazem ostatni rok nauki będzie wyjątkowy…hmmm nie przypuszczałam tylko, że aż tak…  
To dziwne jak jedna chwila, wiele może zmienić w życiu. Ludzie, których uważałam za przyjaciół nagle nie chcą mnie znać, a wrogowie… no właśnie, okazuje się że nie są tak wrodzy jak mogło się wydawać. Bliscy okazują się zupełnie obcy, a poukładany świat rozsypuje się w pył… Ale może od początku, albo końca…końca Hermiony Granger…

\- Hej co z wami? Ojej no przecież jadę do szkoły już ostatni raz. Po co te grobowe miny? Ejjj, coś jest nie tak?- pytałam raz po raz, kiedy w ogromnym korku mozolnie kierowaliśmy się w stronę stacji King Cross.  
\- Nie, nie kochanie, wszystko w porządku.- miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że mama coś przede mną ukrywa.  
\- Tato?  
\- Mama ma racje, wszystko w porządku…. my po prostu chcemy żebyś wiedziała, że bez względu na wszystko co się stanie, zawsze będziemy cię kochać, zawsze będziesz naszą Hermioną…  
\- Ale tato przecież ja to wiem.  
\- To dobrze…  
Przez reszte podróży nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, co chwila jednak we wstecznym lusterku łapałam ich zatroskane spojrzenia, rodzice zachowywali się dziwnie od dnia moich 17 urodzin. Od tamtej pory traktowali mnie zupełnie inaczej, jakby z większym dystansem, ale też wzmożoną troską i czułością… Nadużywali pytań w stylu „czy wszystko jest okey?", „jak się czujesz?" czy stwierdzeń „zawsze możesz na nas liczyć!", jednak na pytania o co chodzi, dlaczego zachowują się tak dziwnie, zawsze zbywali mnie pół gębkami. Nie wiedziałam co mam o tym myśleć… Nie przypuszczałam jednak, że tak niewiele czasu oddziela mnie od odkrycia prawdy…  
Wielka Sala jak zwykle wyglądała cudownie. Zaczarowane sklepienie raz po raz rozjaśniały błyskawice, miliony zawieszonych w powietrzu świec oświetlało twarze witających się po wakacjach przyjaciół. Srebrne zastawy lśniły, na wypolerowanych stołach. Na podium zbierało się już pomału, wystrojone w najlepsze szaty gremium nauczycielskie. Sala rozbrzmiewała radosnymi powitaniami, opowieściami przywiezionymi do Hogwartu wprost z wakacji i plotkami… Zajęta rozmową z Harrym i Ronem na temat owutemów, nawet nie zauważyłam pojawienia się Ginny…  
\- A więc to jednak prawda!- ruda najwyraźniej wiedziała coś, o czym my jeszcze nie mieliśmy bladego pojęcia  
\- Co jest prawdą?  
\- Ta nowa dziewczyna, która przyjechała na ostatni rok z Francji to jest naprawdę bliźniaczka Malfoya!  
No tak… przez całą podróż w każdym z przedziałów mówiono o niejakiej Jasmine Malfoy, która przeniosła się, a raczej- podobno- została przeniesiona do Hogwartu na ostatni rok nauki. Wszystkich niesłychanie intrygował fakt jej nazwiska, a co za tym idzie relacji rodzinnych z Draconem…  
\- Pięknie jeszcze nam tutaj następnego Malfoya brakowało, jakby braciszek nie wystarczył!- Ron nie krył swojego niezadowolenia  
\- Hej, a może ona nie jest taka jak on- starałam się bronić dziewczynę, w końcu nie powinna zostać skreślona tylko dlatego, że jest siostrą Malfoya.  
\- Raczej wątpię.. właśnie słyszałam jak żaliła się braciszkowi, że boi się, że nie trafi do Slytherinu- na mój gust typowy Malfoy.  
\- Tylko dlatego ją skreślacie? Bo ma na nazwisko Malfoy?  
\- A to nie jest wystarczający powód?- ostatnią uwagę Ron dodał już szeptem, ponieważ właśnie rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału.  
\- Ehhh czasem się zastanawiam co ja w tobie widzę…- powiedziałam to bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. Prawda była taka, że Ron owszem ma swoje za uszami, ale był mi ostatnio bliższy niż ktokolwiek inny. Dzięki niemu zaczęłam zauważać, że jest jeszcze inne życie, poza nauką… Pogrążona we własnych myślach, nie zauważyłam, kiedy wszyscy pierwszoroczni zostali już porozdzielani do swoich domów, na środku została już tylko jedna dziewczyna, na oko w naszym wieku…  
\- A to zapewne Jasmine..-usłyszałam głos Rona  
\- Co jak co, ale urody zaprzeczyć jej nie można- odparł Harry taksując dziewczynę z góry na dół.  
Spojrzałyśmy z Ginny po sobie, wymieniając porozumiewawcze smirki, bezgłośnie wymówiłyśmy słowo  
\- CHŁOPAKI…- po czym każda z nas napad śmiechu ukryła, pod dobrze udawanym atakiem kaszlu.  
W tym samym czasie Jasmine została przydzielona do Slytherinu, z nieukrywaną ulgą udała się więc w kierunku, gdzie otoczony wianuszkiem fanek siedział jej brat, obok którego zaraz usiadła. Malfoy spojrzał na siostrę i po prostu ją uściskał…  
\- Aż dziw bierze…. Draco Malfoy posiada ludzkie odruchy!- Ginny również obserwowała zachowanie rodzeństwa, które rozmawiało w najlepsze, uśmiechając się do siebie szczerze.  
Uczta rozpoczęła się na dobre. Stoły uginały się, od mnogości dań, po raz kolejny skrzaty przeszły same siebie. Dookoła było słychać szmer rozmów i śmiechy. Sielska atmosfera trwała jeszcze chwilę, kiedy po sali rozszedł się ciepły dźwięk głosu dyrektora.  
\- Proszę Państwa o uwagę. Jeżeli wszyscy już się najedliście, zapraszam do swoich dormitoriów. Pierwszorocznych proszę o trzymanie się prefektów, oni wszystko wam wyjaśnią. Do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu.- już miał zejść ze swojego podium, kiedy odwrócił się jeszcze i dodał- pierwszoroczni gryfoni proszę o kierowanie się do Rona Wesleya. Panne Granger zapraszam to mojego gabinetu.  
Na sali zapadła cisza, wszyscy wpatrzyli się we mnie, jakbym co najmniej właśnie oznajmiła im, że mam zamiar zostać śmierciożercą. Kiedy odchodziłam widziałam jeszcze zdziwione miny przyjaciół, którzy obiecali czekać na mnie przed gabinetem. Kątem oka dostrzegłam również blond rodzeństwo siedzące przy stole ślizgonów, nie wiem dlaczego, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że Malfoy spoglądał na mnie jakoś inaczej, cieplej, z jakimś dziwnym zrozumieniem. Wkrótce miałam dowiedzieć się czemu…  
PUK PUK PUK!  
\- Proszę!- głos dyrektora zachęcił mnie do naciśnięcia klamki.  
\- Dobry wieczór profesorze…  
\- Ach, to ty Hermiono, wejdź proszę, siadaj.  
\- Nie, dziękuję postoję.  
\- Chyba jednak będzie lepiej jeżeli usiądziesz, to co zaraz powiem, może być dla ciebie szokiem.  
\- Ja nie… nie rozumiem.  
\- Hermiono zaprosiłem cię tutaj, żeby poinformować cię, o czymś bardzo ważnym, co dotyczy ciebie i….- jego głos jakby zadrżał- Czarnego Pana.  
\- Coooo? Ale co ja mam wspólnego z…  
\- Bardzo wiele Hermiono… macie wspólną krew!  
\- Jak to?  
\- Zaczynając od początku…. Ale może jednak usiądź…- posłusznie wykonałam polecenie- Wszystko zaczęło się od niejakiej Sandry Silverblood, czystokrwistej czarownicy o nieprzeciętnej urodzie i nieograniczonej inteligencji, której jako jedynej w historii udało się uwieźć Toma Riddla. Byli ze sobą kilka lat, podczas których Tom rósł w siłę swojej morderczej potęgi, czego Sandra nie mogła znieść. Kochała go i nienawidziła jednocześnie. Nienawidziła Lorda Voldemorta, który zabijał coraz większą ilość ludzi i z każdym dniem coraz mniej miał wspólnego z Tomem, którego ona poznała i pokochała. Z każdym dniem czuła coraz większy strach wobec swojego ukochanego. Kiedy więc niecałe 18 lat temu dowiedziała się, że spodziewa się dziecka, postanowiła że odejdzie od Toma i ukryje się razem z maleństwem. Przez cały okres ciąży uciekała, badź ukrywała się przed poplecznikami Voldemorta, zawsze jednak była pół kroku do przodu, w związku z czym poplecznicy Czarnego Pana, a co za tym idzie on sam nie dowiedzieli się o jej błogosławionym stanie, szybko jednak zrozumiała, że nie może skazywać niewinnej istoty na wieczną tułaczkę i życie w ukryciu, kiedy więc kilka tygodni później urodziła w jednym z mugolskich szpitali swoją jedyną córkę, poprosiła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę- mugolkę o to żeby zaopiekowała się jej córką. Prosiła, żeby pod żadnym pozorem dziewczynka nie dowiedziała się prawdy o sobie zanim nie ukońcu 17 lat. Wtedy też miał przestać działać czar, który Sandra rzuciła na swoją córkę zaraz po urodzeniu, a który to czar miał zahamować w dziewczynce rozwój cech odziedziczonych po ojcu. Chciała, żeby jej dziecko poznało czym jest dobro, zanim obudzi się w nim zło odziedziczone w krwi po ojcu, żeby później jako młoda kobieta mogła podjąć świadomą decyzję. Choć zadanie ukrywania maleństwa nie było wcale łatwe, wymagało zmiany miejsca zamieszkania i wielu innych komplikacji, Jane Brown razem ze swoim narzeczonym Johnem postanowili zaopiekować się dziewczynką. Kilka dni później kupili niewieli dom w miłej dzielnicy Londynu, gdzie wprowadzili się jako świżoupieczeni małżonkowie ze swoją córeczką Hermioną. Kilka tygodni później natomiast dotarła do nich informacja, że kilka hrabstw dalej znaleziono zwłoki kobiety, która zginęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Lekarz, który przeprowadził mugolską sekcję złok stwierdził wtedy, że kobieta była okazem zdrowia, poza tym że była nieżywa. W ten sam dzień Hermiono państwo Granger dotali ostatni list od twojej matki, w którym napisała, że nie wie jak długo będzie mogła jeszcze uciekać, bo śmierciożerców jest coraz więcej, a ona ma coraz mniej sił. Pisała, że na szczęście nikt nie wie o tym, że była w ciąży więc jesteś bezpieczna, nie wie co prada na jak długo… Prosiła, żeby otoczyli cię opieką i miłością jak prawdziwi rodzice przynajmniej do dnia twoich 17 urodzin… I żeby powiedzieli ci, że zawsze cię kochała, gdyby ona nie mogła tego zrobić…  
Skąd to wiem? Bo sam również dostałem podobny list. To mnie twoja matka wyznaczyła na osobę, która miała przekazać ci prawdę. Zmarła zanim dostałem ten list, ale spełniłem jej prośbę. Ja wiem Hermiono, że to dla ciebie szok, ale nie jesteś mugolaczką, tylko czystej krwi czarodziejką- bardzo podobną z resztą do matki…  
Siedziałam ogłupiała. A więc to oto chodziło, stąd to dziwne zachowanie rodziców, te pytania czy wszystko okey… szukali we mnie cech ojca… no właśnie OJCA…  
\- Ale to znaczy, że ja jestem….  
\- Jesteś córką Lorda Voldemorta, Hermiono…

CDN….


	2. Chapter 2

17 listopada 2008

Siedziałam ogłupiała, jak to możliwe, żebym ja Hermiona Granger- mugolaczka, nie była mugolaczką,ba nawet naprawdę nie nazywała się Granger…  
\- Ja wiem Hermiono, że to dla ciebie straszna sytuacja..  
\- To nie możliwe, ja nie mogę być…  
\- Owszem, możesz i jesteś.  
\- W takim razie powinnam być w Slytherinie, w końcu jestem ostatnim jego żyjącym dziedzicem, jeśli dobrze myślę..  
\- Niekoniecznie… to znaczy, jeżeli chodzi o dziedzica, to owszem jesteś nim, a co do tego że nie jesteś ślizgonką, to pewnie zasługa czaru jaki rzuciła na ciebie matka, to potężna stara magia, udało jej się oszukać nawet Tiarę przydziału…  
\- Ale… przecież ja nie znam mowy wężów, a powinnam! A bazyliszek? Dlaczego mnie zaatakował?  
\- To właśnie ci tłumaczę Hermiono, wszystko dzięki czarowi Sandry. Nie umiałaś mowy wężów, bo to cecha odziedziczona po ojcu, a bazyliszek najzwyczajniej w świecie cię nie poznał, bo znów to powtórzę, cechy Toma były w tobie uśpione. Teraz Hermiono zapewne znana jest ci sztuka porozumiewania z wężami, a bazyliszek były ci uległy niczym pies.  
\- Czyli to, że jestem Gryfonką to też jest blef?  
\- A to widzisz już nie jest takie proste…  
\- Jak to?  
\- Sam nie wiem, jak mam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, musi być w tobie część gryfońskiej natury skoro właśnie go Gryffindoru zostałaś przydzielona, ale nie wiem, na ile na tą naturę wpłynęło tamto zaklęcie.  
\- Profesorze…  
\- Tak?  
\- Tiara…ona… ja teraz sobie przypominam, ona zastanawiała się, nad skierowaniem mnie do Slytherinu, a ja ją prosiłam, żeby nie…że mugolaczka nie miałaby tam życia i…i dopiero wtedy ona…  
\- Skierowała cię do Gryfindoru, tak?  
Nie miałam siły, żeby odpowiedzieć, więc skinęłam jedynie głową. To wszystko to jakiś żart, farsa, za chwilę powiedzą mi, że to wszystko to tylko taki dowcip. No, może fakt trochę się ostatnio zmieniłam, byłam szczera do bólu, czasem złośliwa i opryskliwa i zmieniłam swój styl, ale żeby od razu córką Voldemorta…  
\- Hermiono…- cóż za delikatność, powiedział to jakby się bał, że jak zrobi to głośniej to się na niego rzucę… jezuuu co się ze mną dzieje!?  
\- Tak?  
\- Jest jeszcze coś?  
\- Jakby tego było mało… przepraszam, słucham.  
\- Widzę, że zmiany już się zaczęły..  
\- Profesorze, czy ja mogę być z panem szczera?  
\- Na to liczę.  
\- Ja… ja zauważyłam te zmiany wcześniej. Już w wakacje zauważyłam, że pomału zaczynam zachowywać się prawie jak Malfoy…  
\- Taaaak pan Malfoy jest przykładem typowego ślizgona, widać w tobie budzi się ta druga, uśpiona do tej pory Hermiona. Nie martw się, dasz sobie z tym radę, twoja matka wiedziała co robi, kiedy rzucała na ciebie to zaklęcie.  
\- Ale, co…co teraz będzie? Czy on, to znaczy mój ojciec, czy on wie o moim istnieniu?  
\- Wiedział od dawna, że Sandra krótko przed śmiercią urodziła, dowiedział się tego od lekarza, który badał jej zwłoki- nie pytaj co się z nim później stało…-Przełknęłam ślinę, nie musiałam pytać, pewnie był kolejną zupełnie zdrową, a jednak martwą ofiarą- w każdym razie, mimo usilnych prób odnalezienia swojego dziecka, Voldemortowi nie udało się ustalić nowej tożsamości maleństwa. Jakimś cudem dowiedział się tylko, że to córka. Pewnie gdyby nie historia z Harrym, udałoby mu się złamać czar i odnalazłby cię wcześniej…  
\- Czyli wie, że ma córkę, ale nie wie kim ona jest, tak?  
\- Nie… obawiam się Hermiono, że twój ojciec doskonale wie już kim jest jego córka, a jeżeli jeszcze tego nie wie, to jest już o krok.  
\- No pięknie! Jeszcze mu się zachce spotkań rodzinnych!  
\- To nie wykluczone!  
\- Czyli co? Mam się spodziewać zaproszenia na herbatkę? Zakrapianą Cruciatusem pewnie!  
\- Tego nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia jak on mógłby cię traktować, Ale tego, że będzie się chciał z tobą spotkać jestem akurat pewny!  
\- Świetnie, więc porozmawiam sobie z tatusiem!  
\- Hermiono, ja wiem, że jesteś teraz zła i masz prawo do irytacji, ale nie bagatelizuj niebezpieczeństwa.  
\- Przepraszam, znowu to samo. Unoszę się, złoszczę, jestem złośliwa i się puszę!  
\- Wybacz, że to powiem, ale cały ojciec.  
\- Jeżeli to miał być komplement to panu nie bardzo wyszedł…  
\- Dobrze, pozłość się trochę, a potem porozmawiamy dalej.  
\- Nie, już okey. Jakie ma Pan jeszcze rewelacje dla mnie?- nie usłyszał, no pięknie, on się zamyślił, nie ma co idealna pora!- PROFESORZE! Co dalej?  
\- Ty mi to powiedz.  
\- Jak to ja?  
\- Hermiono, musisz podjąć decyzję, czy chcesz ciągle być Hermioną Granger, czy też wolisz przyjąć swoje prawowite nazwisko, czyli Riddle i… i czy chcesz sprawdzić, czy po ściągnięciu czaru wciąż jesteś gryfonką..  
\- To znaczy, że co?  
\- Jeśli zdecydujesz się przyjąć nazwisko ojca, będziesz musiała przystąpić do kolejnego przydziału, wtedy okaże się, czy jesteś naprawdę gryfonką… Dam ci czas, pomyśl sobie spokojnie, wrócę za chwilę.  
Wstał i pomału ruszył w głąb pomieszczenia, kierując się do drzwi, które były zapewne wejściem do jego prywatnego gabinetu.  
\- Profesorze…  
\- Tak Hermiono?  
\- A moja matka? W jakim ona była domu?  
\- W Slytherinie.  
Powiedział to i zniknął, zostawiając mnie z natłokiem myśli. Moi rodzice to ślizgoni, mój tato to mój największy wróg… ale jednak ojciec, moge go nienawidzić, ale będę szanować… Co robić….co robić…co robić?  
\- Krwi nie wybierasz!- usłyszałam czyjś głos, rozejrzałam się dookoła,ale byłam w pokoju sama. Nagle mój wzrok padł na jednen z obrazów.  
\- Ty jesteś moim pradziadkiem, tak?  
\- Mówiąc w skrócie, bo tych wszystkich prapra bym nie zliczył, ale tak Slazar Slytherin do usług kochana.  
\- Wszytko słyszałeś?  
\- Masz na myśli swoje myśli? Tak, legilimencja, to moja specjalność.  
\- Więc co mam zrobić?  
\- Mnie nie pytaj. To twoje życie, ale masz racje w kwestii ojca, możesz go darzyć nienawiścią, ale powinnaś szanować, a przyjęcie jego nazwiska, byłoby okazaniem szacunku, ale przede wszystkim byłoby końcem farsy jaką było twoje życie.  
\- Może masz rację…  
\- Więc?  
\- Tak zrobię!  
\- W takim razie pójdę po Dumbledora.  
Zniknął. A już po chwili pojawił się dyrektor.  
\- Czy jesteś już gotowa?  
\- Tak. Profesorze, ja nie chcę już udawać kogoś kim nie jestem… ja… ja przyjmę nazwisko Riddle i włożę znowu Tiarę na głowę!  
\- Dobrze. Ale musimy mieć świadków.  
Po tych słowach skierował się do kominka, wrzucił do niego trochę proszku Fiuu, a kiedy płomienie zrobiły się zielone coś do nich wyszptał. Już po chwili w gabinecie zjawili się McGonagall i Snape. Ta pierwsza miała zatroskaną minę, mina mistrza eliksirów natomiast nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć. Pierwszy odezwał się dyrektor.  
\- Witajcie, wezwałem was tutaj, ponieważ potrzebujemy świadków. Hermiona wie już kim jest i postanowiła, że przyjmie swoje prawdziwe nazwisko.  
Mina Snape'a kiedy usłyszał końcówkę wypowiedzi dyrektora była po prostu bezcenna. Był w pełnym szoku, po chwili jednak opanował swoje emocje i spojrzał na mnie…ciepło.. tak, on popatrzał na mnie ciepło. No ale w końcu co się dziwić, wszyscy wiemy o jego podwójnej tożsamości… no, tak … teraz to mogę być pewna, że nawet jeśli ojciec nie wiedział kim jestem, to za sprawą „nietoperza" szybko nadrobi braki.  
\- Hermiono, jesteś gotowa?- głos Dumbledora wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.  
\- Tak.  
\- W takim razie podpisz tutaj. To papiery, dzięki którym pełnoprawnie przestaniesz być Hermioną Granger, po ich podpisaniu nie będzie już odwrotu.- podsunął mi pod nos kartkę, bez zastanowienia wzięłam do ręki pióro i podpisałam papier, po raz pierwszy jako Hermiona Riddle, po czym oddałam go dyrektorowi.  
\- Dobrze panno Riddle, formalności mamy już za sobą, teraz pozostało już tylko jedno… Accio Tiara Przydziału!- w jego ręce pojawiła się wysłużona czapa, która podał mi z dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Widziałam bladość McGonagall i zaciekawienie w oczach Snapa, a ja, co ja czułam? Podniecenie, bo wiedziałam co się za chwilę stanie, czułam to głęboko w sercu. Trochę się tego obawiałam, owszem, ale w końcu mam na nazwisko Riddle, a to do czegoś zobowiązuje, strach jest więc czymś zupełnie zbędnym! Odważnie nałożyłam kapelusz na głowę. Nastała chwila ciszy i nagle usłyszałam… ale nie tylko ja, zgromadzeni w pokoju nauczyciele też słyszeli Tiarę..  
\- Taaaaak, Hermiona tak myślałam, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Już wtedy sześć lat temu przypuszczał, że nie jesteś tylko zwykłą mugolaczką, czułam czystą krew, choć wtedy nie mogłam jej jeszcze rozpoznać, coś zaciemniało mi obraz, a ty tak bardzo prosiłaś… taaaaak ale teraz widzę wszystko dokładnie, masz w sobie coś z gryfona, ale… ale nie na tyle, żeby nim być. Hermiono Riddle, twoim domem jest Slytherin i tam powinnaś mieszkać od sześciu lat! Wybacz mi omyłkę i wracaj do domu! SLYTHERIN!  
Tiara skończyła swój monolog głośno wykrzykując nazwę domu, mojego nowego domu, McGonagall głośno jęknęła, Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Dumbledore zabrał ode mnie tiarę  
\- No to wszystko jasne. Hermiono, wszystko w porządku?  
\- Jak najlepszym. Spodziewałam się tego.  
\- Znów musiałbym powiedzieć ci teraz, że…  
\- Tak, tak cały ojciec.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Może i jestem do niego podobna, może i mamy tą samą krew, ale ja to ja.  
\- I niech tak zostanie Hermiono Riddle. Aha, wiesz że musimy poinformować resztę szkoły o zaistniałej sytuacji?  
\- Domyślam się. Jak?  
\- Hmmmm, myślę, że najlepiej będzie żeby zrobili to opiekunowie domów. Zaraz poinformuję Profesorów Flitwicka i Sprout. Ciebie Minerwo proszę o wyjaśnienie wszystkiego w Gryfindorze, a co do Slitherinu to ty Hermiono będziesz mogła zrobić to razem z profesorem Snapem.  
\- Dobrze. Czy coś jeszcze?  
\- Nie, to już wszystko. Możesz iść odpocząć i wszystko sobie poukładać. Profesor McGonagall zaraz prześle twoje rzeczy do nowego dormitorium.  
\- Chodź.- poczułam czyjąś rękę na ramieniu, to Snape kierował mnie w stronę drzwi.- Zaprowadzę cię do domu.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Byłam mu naprawdę wdzięczna, trochę bałam się, że zostawi mnie samą na pastwę ślizgonów.  
Ruszyliśmy kręconymi schodami w stronę wyjścia na korytarz. McGonagall cicho pochlipywała za naszymi plecami. Odwróciłam się do niej  
\- Tak chyba będzie lepiej pani profesor.  
\- Oh Hermiono- objęła mnie jak matka  
\- Pani profesor, te sześć lat było wspaniałe, dobrze było mi być gryfonem, ale krwi nie da się oszukać. Jestem ślizgonką i gdyby nie czar mojej mamy zawsze bym nią była.  
\- Wiem, wiem.  
Wyszliśmy zza zakrętu i omal cała nasza trója nie wpadła na Harrego, Rona i Ginny czekających przed gabinetem.  
\- A wy co tu robicie?- Snape jak zawsze miły  
\- Spokojnie Severusie, ja wyraziłam zgodę.  
\- Ah, chyba że tak.  
Harry i cała reszta spoglądali w moim kierunku, zapewne zastanawiając się dlaczego idę ramię w ramię z Snapem, McGonagall natomiast jest w pewnym oddaleniu. O Boże… przecież ja im muszę powiedzieć, co się stało OSOBIŚCIE!  
\- Profesorze,- zwróciłam się do Snape'a- czy ja mogę chwilę z nimi porozmawiać?  
Snape zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, w którym jednak dostrzegałam zrozumienie, po czym wymienił spojrzenia z McGonagall, która sądząc po jej minie też uważała, że lepiej, żeby akurat ta trója dowiedziała się wszystkiego ode mnie…  
\- Jasne… jasne Hermiono, ale nie za długo. Powiedz, co masz do powiedzenia, pożegnaj się, a jak już skończysz, to przyjdź do mojego gabinetu, odprowadzę cię do domu.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- No idź, zanim się rozmyślę.  
Ruszyłam w kierunku niczego nie rozumiejącym przyjaciołom. Usłyszałam, jak McGonagall mówi do Snape'a, że nas przypilnuje, ale ja nie zwracałam już na to uwagi. Zaciągnęłam zszokowaną trójkę do jakiejś sali, po czym rzuciłam na nią wygłuszające zaklęcie. Odwróciłam się przodem do Harrego, Rona i Ginny… nadeszła chwila prawdy….

CDN… 


	3. Chapter 3

Zamknęłam drzwi, dbając o to, żeby żaden dźwięk naszej rozmowy nie wydostał się na zewnątrz i odwróciłam się do przyjaciół,oto nadeszła chwila prawdy… mam nadzieję, że zrozumieją..  
\- Co jest Hermiono? Po co nas tu zaciągnęłaś, co ma znaczyć to zachowanie? Czemu po prostu nie możemy porozmawiać w domu?- zasypali mnie pytaniami, jeszcze zanim zdążyłam choćby otworzyć usta.  
\- Słuchajcie..ja… ja muszę wam coś powiedzieć…  
\- Kochanie, a nie możesz zrobić tego w domu?- Ron był nieustępliwy.  
\- Nie Ron, nie mogę… bo…boo…  
\- No powiesz to wreszcie? Co „bo"? Czyżby Hermiona Granger zapomniała języka w gębie? To coś nowego..- tym razem pałeczkę przejęła Ginny  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć wam w domu, ponieważ wasz dom nie jest moim domem, a mój waszym!- powiedziałam na jednym wydechu- I nie nazywam się Granger! Już nie…  
Stali tam z rozdziawionymi ustami, jakby czekali, aż krzyknę „ŻARTUJĘ"żeby można było się już śmiać. Pierwszy oprzytomniał Harry, on też odezwał się do mnie, po trwającej niemal całe wieki, krępującej ciszy.  
\- Jam mamy rozumieć, że NASZ dom nie jest twoim, a TWÓJ naszym? Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy gryfonami…  
\- Już nie…  
\- COOOO?- Ron dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co powiedziałam przed chwilą- To żart tak? Jakieś mugolskie „Mamy Cię", tak?  
\- Taaaa, też tak myślałam, ale okazuje się, że Mamy Cię w tej historii nie pada.  
\- Hermiono, ale jak to? Jak to nie jesteś gryfonką, czemu nie nazywasz się Granger i co do jasnej Anielki ma do tego Snape?- Harry zadawał coraz więcej pytań, tylko on był na tyle świadomy sytuacji. Ron wciąż wyglądał na głęboko nie dowierzającego, a Ginny po prostu milczała w pełni zaszokowana.  
\- Harry… ja… ja…  
\- Och na Boga, Hermiona, skończ się jąkać i powiedz namw końcu co się stało!- Ginny obudziła się ze swojego letargu iewidentnie była rządna odpowiedzi.  
\- Okey, ale ostrzegam to będzie dla was szok.  
\- Jakoś przeżyjemy! Mów…  
\- Słuchajcie… więc ja, nie jestem już gryfonką, ponieważ przed chwilą odbyłam ponowną ceremonię przydziału…  
\- Ale…  
\- Ron, proszę nie przerywaj mi! …więc jak już mówiłam, ponownie włożyłam Tiarę, a to przez to, że nagle okazało się, że wcale nie jestem córką Grangerów jak myślałam przez całe życie. Moi rodzice byli czarodziejami… czystej krwi…podobno się nawet kochali, w każdym razie ona kochała jego, ale… tak się stało, że matka odeszła od ojca, a on…on… och, od niego po prostu nie można odejść…zaczął jej szukać, więc się ukrywała, on nie wiedział o jej ciąży na szczęście, a może nie, z resztą to już mało ważne… kiedy urodziła, oddała mnie moim rodzicom, znaczy Grangerom na wychowanie, wcześniej rzucając na mnie czar, żeby przed ukończeniem 17 lat cechy ojca się we mnie nie ukazały. Jakiś czas później zginęła. A ja wychowywałam się nieświadoma niczego, jako mugolskie dziecko. Mój ojciec natomiast nie mógł nic zrobić, jakimś cudem dowiedział się, że Sandra- tak nazywała się moja mama, zanim umarła urodziła i że dziecko to dziewczynka, przez zaklęcie jednak nie mógł mnie odnaleźć. Matka zadbała o wszystko… a wiedząc, że nie pożyje długo napisała też list do Dumbledora z prośbą o to, żeby to on mi o wszystkim powiedział, kiedy przyjdzie właściwa pora… chciała, żebym dowiedziała się w odpowiednim momencie, kiedy poznam już nieco życie, będę wiedziała czym jest dobro, a czym zło i żebym mogła świadomie dokonać wyboru..- Musiałam zrobić chwilę na oddech, wiedziałam, że moja opowieśc jest chaotyczna i że oni niewiele z niej rozumieją, celowo jednak oddalałam moment w którym powiem im, że moim ojcem jest Voldemort… Oni jednak nie czekając na dalszy ciąg natychmiast zasypali mnie pytaniami..  
\- Jaki wybór?  
\- Dlaczego twoja matka zginęła?  
\- Po co ten czar?  
\- Co ma z tym wszystkim wpólnego Snape?  
\- Dlaczego nowa ceremonia przydziału?  
Ginny i Ron przekrzykiwali się rządając kolejnych wyjaśnień… Harry natomisat zadał tylko jedno pytanie, to którego tak bardzo się obawiałam…  
\- Kim jest twój ojciec?  
Nastała cisza, w której niemalże słychać było nasze serca… Wiedziałam, że muszę im odpowiedzieć w końcu na te pytanie.. postanowiłam jednak zwlekać dalej.  
\- Jaki wybór? Wybór mojej tożsamości… Kiedy już się dowiedziałam to, mogłam wybrać, czy ciągle chcę udawać kogoś kim nie jestem, czy też przyjąć moją prawdziwą tożsamość.. nazwisko człowieka, który o ironio, powołał mnie do życia. Tak też zrobiłam, postanowiłam, że przyjmę jego nazwisko, bez względu na to kim on jest i jaki mam do niego stosunek, to mój tata, mam w sobie jego krew i ostatnio coraz więcej jego cech… . W związku z tym musiałam przystąpić do kolejnej ceremonii.. Co do pytania, o mamę i czar- musiała zginąć, bo odeszła, a mojego ojca się nie opuszcza, a zaklęcie po to, żebym była bezpieczna, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy nauczę się życia i będę w stanie sobie poradzić. Co ma z tym wspólnego Snape? Nic, zupełnie nic, poza tym, że jest teraz moim opiekunem…  
\- Coooooooooooo?!  
\- Jesteś w Slitherinie?  
\- Ale dlaczego akurat tam?  
\- Tak, jestem teraz ślizgonką. Dlaczego akurat tam? Moi rodzice byli ślizgonami, a to że ja trafiłam do Gryffindoru to skutki zaklęcia mamy i moje prośby. Teraz jednak, kiedy moja krew w pełni się ujawniła nie mogłam trafić nigdzie indziej niż do domu moich przodków, jako ostatni potomek Salazara…  
\- Zaraz… zaszła jakaś pomyłka Hermiono- Ron znów wpadł mi w zdanie- z tego co nam wiadomo, to ostatnim żyjącym, niestety, dziedzicem jest Sam-Wiesz-Kto.  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale jak to? Przecież to on otworzył Komnatę w drugiej klasie… On jest ostatni w rodzie!  
\- Nie Ron, to ja jestem ostatnia. Mój ojciec jest przedostatni…  
Zapadła cisza, Ginny zakryła usta ręką, Harry popatrzał na mnie w szoku, Ron zaś ciągle zastanawiał się nad moim ostatnim zdaniem, po chwili jednak odsunął się ode mnie gwałtownie, jakby w strachu, że zaraz sie na niego rzucę..  
\- Ty…ty…ty.. jesteś córką Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać?  
\- Tak Ron, jestem córką Voldemorta. Od dziś mam na nazwisko Riddle.  
Odsunął się jeszcze bardziej, cały czas patrząc na mnie z totalnym obrzydzeniem.  
\- Jak.. jak…  
\- Co?  
\- JAK MOGŁAŚ?!  
\- RoN!- chciałam do niego podejść, ale odsunął się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ DO MNIE!  
\- Ron…  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażałaś? Że co ci powiemy? Och, Hermiono nie ma sprawy. W końcu nic takiego się nie stało, jesteś tylko córką obrzydliwego mordercy. To nic że w twoich żyłach płynie ta sama krew. Wybaczymy ci też to, że twój kochany tatuś zabił rodziców Harrego i członków rodzin większości uczniów tej szkoły. Aaaaa i może jeszcze liczyłaś na gratulacje, z powodu odzyskania swojej tożsamości, z czego ewidentnie jesteś dumna!  
\- Ron, ale…  
\- Nie ma ALE! Nie ma! Nie sądziłaś chyba, że cię przytulimy i powiemy, że wszystko będzie dobrze! Przyjęłaś nazwisko mordercy! I jeszcze co, liczyłaś na to, że wszystko się ułoży, że twój tatuś nas polubi i w soboty będziemy pijać ze sobą popołudniowe herbatki? BRZYDZĘ SIĘ TOBĄ! Rozumiesz? BRZYDZĘ! Nie chcę cię znać, moja dziewczyna zginęła w drodze do gabinetu dyrektora, zginęła! A ciebie nie chcę znać! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, do mojej rodziny i przyjaciół. Idź do swoich koleżków śmierciożerców, tam będziesz u swoich! Na pewno cię pocieszą, a jeśli nie, to zrobi to tatuś! My nie chcemy cię znać! Jesteś teraz kompletnym zerem…córka Voldemorta, jest takim samym ścierwem jak on sam!  
Nie wierzyłam, że to mówi mi człowiek z którym tak wiele przeszłam. Mój przyjaciel, moja ostoja, mój chłopak… Poczułam jak łzy zbierają mi się pod powiekami, NIE! nie pokarzę im swojej słabości! Nie teraz, nie po tym! Spojrzałam pytająco na Harrego i Ginny, ale i oni milcząc odwrócili ode mnie swój wzrok, a więc oni też tak myślą, Ron zwerbalizował ich myśli.. dobrze.. niech więc sie stanie.  
\- W porządku! Brzydzicie się mną, wspaniale!  
\- A co ty…  
\- NIE! NIe przerywaj mi! Ja nic nie myślałam, NIC! Liczyłam tylko, że te wszystkie lata i te wszystkie rzeczy których dokonaliśmy, będą ważniejsze od krwi, najwyraźniej się myliłam! Mówi się trudno, będę musiała z tym żyć! Bo ja dokonałam swojego wyboru. W dokonaliście swojego! Jeszcze jedno tylko ci powiem Weasley! Jeżeli kiedyś zobaczysz na moim ramieniu mroczny znak mojego ojca, będziesz mógł mnie spokojnie zabić, nie podniosę nawet różdżki!  
Po tych słowach wybiegłam z sali nawet się nie oglądając. Na korytarzu stała już profesor McGonagall oczekując kiedy skończymy rozmowę, wyminęłam ją w biegu i w kierunku schodów, w połowie jednak o czymś sobie przypomniałam, zawróciłam więc i wolnym krokiem podeszłam do nauczycielki obok której stali już moi dawni przyjaciele..  
\- Hermiono, co się stało?  
\- To już nie ważne pani profesor! Chciałam tylko oddać pani to, już mi się nie przyda- po tych słowach wcisnęłam jej do ręki szkarłatno-złotą plakietką z literą „P" i herb gryffindoru z mojej szaty.  
\- D-dziękuję.  
Odeszłam, tym razem wolno. Usłyszałam jeszcze jak nauczycielka woła moje imię, jednak już się nie odwróciłam, nie pozwoliła mi na to moja duma. Skoro się mną brzydzą, ja będą brzydziła się nimi, z resztą jak każdy ślizgon.  
Schodząc słyszałam jak pyta tamtą trójkę o to co się stało, usłyszałam tylko odpowiedź Harrego  
\- Hermiona dokonała wyboru… zapłaciła przyjaźnią za nazwisko.  
Może i tak, ale przynajmniej mogę być sobą, a nie kimś obcym, kim byłam przez całe życie. A przyjaźń? Coś mi mówiło, że na tym polu też nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone…  
Będąc już w lochach niespiesznie ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu Snape'a. Będąc już po drzwiami zaczerpnęłam powietrza, widać tak miało być, a ja nosząc nazwisko Riddle nikomu nie pokażę swojej słabości. Zapukałam.  
\- Wejść! – jakież miłe zaproszenie, cóż nie każdy ma nienaganne maniery.  
\- Profesorze, już jestem.  
\- A to ty Hermiono. Siadaj.  
Siedział za swoim biurkiem. Już kilka razy byłam w tym gabinecie, teraz jednak nie wydawał mi się już taki nieprzyjemny. Usiadłam we wskazanym miejscu.  
\- I jak zareagowali?  
\- Chyba nie najlepiej- spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie spod swojej tłustej grzywki- powiedzieli, że się mnie brzydzą, że jestem takim samym zerem jak ojciec…  
\- Tak mi…  
\- A mnie nie. Wybrali, teraz kto inny będzie im odrabiał lekcje z eliksirów- powiedziałam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, eh kolejna cecha upodabniająca mnie do ojca.  
\- Właściwie powinienem być wściekły za oszukiwanie, ale przecież nie będę się gniewał na ciebie, odbiję to sobie na nich- powiedział z równie złośliwym uśmiechem, a ja… poczułam dziwną satysfakcję wyobrażając sobie kolejne szlabany Harrgo i Rona.- Ale wiesz, właściwie to chyba lepiej się stało…  
\- Może… Profesorze?  
\- Tak?  
\- Powie mu pan?  
\- Komu, o czym?  
\- Nie udawajmy!  
\- Ah tak, chodzi ci o twojego ojca?  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Nie, nie powiem. Nie muszę.  
\- Jak to?  
\- On wie od dawna. Z tego co wiem, w dzień kiedy skończyłaś 17 lat dostał jakiś list, który napisała jeszcze twoja matka, wszystko w nim zawierając. Wiedział kim jesteś, teraz czekał żebyś ty podjęła decyzję.  
\- To znaczy, że on będzie chciał żebym ja…  
\- Została śmierciożerczynią?  
Kiwnęłam głową, nagle dotarła do mnie powaga tej sytuacji.  
\- Niewykluczone, ale też nie koniecznie. Jesteś jego córką, myślę że w jakimś stopniu będzie liczył sie z twoim zdaniem.  
\- A ja myślę, ze nie będzie miał skrupułów, dla mamy nie miał, zabił ją z zimną krwią!  
\- Nie zabił twojej matki. Nie w sensie dosłownym. Zabiła ją jedna ze śmierciożerczyń, za co została ukarana…  
\- Śmiercią?  
\- Nie, ale też srogo. Twoja matka miała dotrzeć do Czarnego Pana cała i zdrowa, ale tamta stwierdziła, że miłość do Sandry zaślepi rozum o potęgę Czarnego Pana, więc zanim ktoś zdążył zareagować padło zaklęcie…  
\- On nie wydał takiego rozkazu?  
\- Nie, Sandra była jedyną osobą którą kochał. Szalał po jej śmierci i szalał jeszcze długo kiedy dowiedział się, że ma dziecko którego nie może odnaleźć. Potem jednak przestał odczuwać cokolwiek skupiony na zabijaniu kolejnych ludzi, ale Sandra zawsze gdzieś w nim była, a teraz kiedy się dowiedział o tobie…  
\- To co?  
\- Powiedzmy, że pierwszy raz widziałem go uśmiechniętego i zadowolonego.  
\- Nie wierzę.  
\- Tak Hermiono. Twój ojciec jest potworem, nie przeczę, ale jakaś część serca, tego samego które biło w piersi Toma Riddla, jeszcze w nim bije, a w tym sercu przetrzymuje wspomnienie o twojej mamie i teraz dumę z ciebie. Jeszcze kiedy nie wiedział, kim naprawdę jesteś był pod wrażenie twoich dokonań i inteligencji. Wiedział jednak, że nigdy nie przeciągnie cię na swoją stronę, a jeśli będzie próbował będziesz wolała zginąć. Myślę, że będzie miał to na uwadze również teraz kiedy już wie, że jest twoim ojcem, będzie zdawał sobie sprawę, z tego że nie zrobi z ciebie śmierciożerczyni… Ale pamiętaj, możesz go nie popierać, ale nigdy nie okaż, że nie masz do niego szacunku.  
\- Dobrze. Profesorze…  
\- Tak?  
\- Dziekuję, za tą rozmowę.  
\- Nie dziękuj Riddle, zawsze możesz przyjśc pogadać, w końcu od tego jestem opiekunem domu. A propos domu, jak już zapewne wiesz, jutro i w piątek są zajęcia organizacyjne obejmujące powtórki do OWUTEM-ów, obydwoje wiemy też, że będziesz potrzebowała czasu na aklimatyzację w nowym środowisku, w związku z tym możesz czuć się zwolniona z tych dwóch dni i tak wiemy, że kto jak kto, ale ty tych powtórek nie potrzebujesz. Ale od poniedziałku zaczynają się normalne lekcje więc cię na nich widzę.  
\- Jasne, dziękuję!  
\- Jeszcze coś. Słyszałaś już penie o tym, że szkoła postanowiła zamienić szaty na mundurki, musisz więc wybrać sobie krój mundurka, tzn masz określić długość dwóch spódnic i krój spodni. Ale to pewnie wytłumaczy ci któraś dziewczyna, one już mają katalog ze wzorami. No i ma coś dla ciebie..-po tych słowach wyciągnął z szuflady biurka srebrno-zieloną odznakę prefekta i podał mi ją ze słowami- mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz. Parkinson złamała regulamin, poza tym nie bardzo się sprawdzała, więc dyrektor zabrał jej odznakę. Daje ją tobie w Gryffindorze się sprawdzałaś… Zgadzasz się?  
\- O-oczywiście!- noooo tego się nie spodziewałam. Ale dlaczego nie, lubiłam być prefektem!  
\- To dobrze. No, oczywiście ta funkcja to spora odpowiedzialność, co już wiesz, ale i szereg przyjemności o czym jeszcze się przekonasz. Ale to wytłumaczy ci już Draco.  
Eh. No tak, Malfoy jest drugim prefektem… no właśnie, ciekawe jak on zareaguje…  
\- Widzę, że jesteś zmęczona. To co? Gotowa, idziemy?  
Kiwnęłam głową na znak zgody. W końcu i tak muszę tam iść…muszę? Hmmm… nie, ja chcę tam iść! Więc nie ma co odwlekać!  
Ruszyliśmy w stronę wejścia do dormitorium, którego strzegł obraz Salazara Slitherina. Kiedy już prawie byliśmy na miejscu dowiedziałam się, że hasło na ten rok to Ślizgońska solidarność. Nooo zobaczymy ile ten slogan ma w sobie prawdy…  
\- Już myślałem, że się nie zjawicie!- czarodziej z obrazu przemówił, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w zasięgu jego wzroku.  
\- Jak widać jesteśmy. Ślizgońska solidarność!- odpowiedziałam.  
\- Zgadza się. A ty jeszcze się o tym przekonasz!- obraz odskoczył i ukazało się wejście do dormitorium. Dużo większe i wygodniejsze niż to w Gryffindorze… Bez zastanowienia przekroczyłam próg, a Snape zaraz za mną.  
W pokoju wspólnym było tłoczno i gwarno. Jednak kiedy tylko pojawiłam się w wejściu, natychmiast zapadła cisza. Wszyscy byli w szoku, a ja miałam czas żeby wzrokiem omieść pomieszczenie. Poza kolorystyką niewiele różniło się od dormitorium na 7-mym piętrze, wszystko było niemal takie samo tylko zielone bądź srebrne i bardziej mroczne, pewnie za sprawą oświetlenia, no ale w końcu byliśmy w lochach. Wielu uczniów wpatrywało się we mnie z obrzydzeniem, w końcu oni nie wiedzą, że nie jestem szlamą. Zauważyłam Malfoya, który siedział w pobliżu razem ze swoją siostrą, Zabinim, swoimi gorylami i uwieszoną na ramieniu Parkinson. Spoglądał na mnie z szokiem i niedowierzaniem, ale nie tak jak inni… on patrzał na mnie zupełnie tak, jakby wiedział, tylko nie spodziewał się, że podejmę decyzję o przeniesieniu się do Slitherinu. No, tak… on musi wiedzieć! Skoro wie Snape, to i Lucjusz, a co za tym idzie Draco….  
Stopniowo po pokoju zaczynały odzywać się oburzone głosy  
\- Co ona tu robi?  
\- Kto wpuścił tu tą szlamę?  
\- Zabrudzi nam pokój!  
\- Kryć się kto może, szlama na horyzoncie!  
\- Czego tu?  
I jeszcze wiele innych równie miłych. Wszystkie szepty ustały jednak w momencie kiedy za moimi plecami pojawił się Snape.  
\- Cisza!- ciekawe, po co to mówił i tak nikt się już nie odzywał.- Mam wam do ogłoszenia coś ważnego!- jego głos był zwielokrotniony, przez co nawet ci uczniowie, którzy zdążyli już pójść spać zaczęli pojawiać się w salonie.- Przedstawiam wam nową uczennicę naszego domu- miny ślizgonów na tą wiadomość były bezcenne (za wszystko inne zapłacisz kartą MasterCard:P- Oto Hermiona Riddle! Hermiona właśnie się dowiedziała, że jest córką Czarnego Pana, postanowiła przyjąć swoją prawdziwą tożsamość i założyć ponownie Tiarę, co było tylko formalnością, ponieważ będąc ostatnim z rodu Slazara Slitherina, było jasne, że zostanie przydzielona tutaj. Nie wnikając w szczegóły dlaczego wcześniej trafiła do Griffindoru, powiem tylko że chodziło o zaklęcie, które rzuciła na nią matka, tuż po urodzeniu. Zaklęcie przestało działać, kiedy Hermiona osiągnęła pełnoletność… tyle na ten temat! Proszę nie robić z panną Riddle żadnych wywiadów, jeśli komuś będzie miała ochotę się zwierzyć zrobi to sama! Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę wam przypominać o manierach! Dobrze byłoby też przeprosić za te wszystkie obelgi. Od dziś Hermiona jest jedną z was, z własnego wyboru! Z mojego zaś wyboru została nowym prefektem. Z formalności zapytam, czy ktoś się z tym nie zgadza?  
Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, wszystkie oczy utkwione były we mnie, ale już nie z odrazą, a z szacunkiem i przyjaźnią. Wszyscy zgodzili się z wyborem mojej prefektury i pomału zaczynali przychodzić, żeby się przywitać. Dziewczyny ściskały mnie serdecznie, chłopcy obcałowywali. Większość przepraszała, za niesłuszne obelgi… nie ma sprawy w końcu skąd mogli wiedzieć… Widząc zachowanie swoich wychowanków Snape zakończył przemówienie słowami..  
\- Hermiona jako prefekt ma swoją sypialnię tuż obok drugiego prefekta. Ciebie też Draco proszę, o pokazanie jej wszystkiego- o dziwo Malfoy, bez zmrużenia oka zgodził się na to, kiwnięciem głowy.- w takim razie zostawiam was, przywitajcie się, a potem do łóżek! Dobranoc.  
I powiewając szatą zniknął w wejściu. Kiedy tylko obraz ponownie wrócił na swoje miejsce, na mnie rzuciła się większośc domu, każdy chciał mi się przedstawić, przeprosić lub przywitać. W pewnym momencie nie wiedziałam już, czyją ściskam rękę, kto mnie przytula, kto całuje… czułam się naprawdę miło, jak w domu. Nagle poczułam na dłoni czyjś uścisk i zostałam wyrwana z oblegającego mnie tłumu. Okazało się, że to Malfoy, miał już dość czekania na koniec wielkiego powitania. Kiedy już stałam obok niego, on odezwa się do reszty  
\- Dobra ludzie, wystarczy czułości, bo panna pomyli nas jeszcze z gryfonami, a tego byśmy nie chcieli. Ona jutro też tutaj będzie i to ciągle jako ślizgonka, więc wszyscy zdążycie się przywitać i może nawet będzie mieli szanse, że zapamięta jak się nazywacie, bo za dziś ręczyć nie mogę! Tak więc proponuje grupowe witaj i dajmy się jej oswoić!  
Byłam mu wdzięczna, miał rację, nie zapamiętałam nawet połowy ludzi, którzy się ze mną witali. Usłyszałam więc wielkie WITAJ, Zabini nawet zdobył się na wyczarowanie transparentu z wielkim WITAJ W DOMU HERMIONO!, który zawisł nad wszystkimi. Chwilę potem wszyscy byli już zajęci sobą. Malfoy, który ciągle trzymał mnie na uboczu powiedział natomiast…  
\- Nooo to w końcu ja mogę się z tobą przywitać! Draco Malfoy, dla przyjaciół Drac, albo Smok, do usług!  
\- Hermiona Riddle, miło mi!- uśmiechnęłam się do niego po raz pierwszy, tak naprawdę i uścisnęłam jego dłoń.  
\- Słuchaj Hermiono, ja wiem jak było przez ostatnie 6 lat…  
\- Do bani…  
\- Właśnie. Przepraszam za te wszystkie szlamy i w ogóle.  
\- Nie ma za co.  
\- Łatwo wybaczasz.  
\- W końcu jesteśmy teraz jedną drużyną Draconie!  
\- Fakt, więc chodź przedstwie cię reszcie teamu.  
Pociągnął mnie w kierunku kanapy na której siedział wcześniej. Tam zostałam wyściskana przez mało inteligentnych, ale jak się wkrótce okazało sympatycznych Crabba i Goyla, obcałowana przez Diabła, poznałam siostrę Draco, Jasminę i choć oschle, ale przywitałam się z Pansy.  
Potem razem z Draco ruszyliśmy na zwiedzanie domu. Wszystko było podobne do tego co miałam w Gryffindorze z tą tylko różnicą, że tutaj były jeszcze jedne drzwi w pokoju wspólnym, które prowadziły do sypialni prefektów. Drzwi do mojej znajdowały się po prawej stronie korytarza, zaś sypialnia Smoka była dokładnie na przeciwko. Tam też zakończyliśmy podróż. Draco wszedł ze mną do ogromnego zielono- srebrnego dormitorium, w którym stało wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, przy którym stał już mój kufer, toaletka z ogromnym lustrem, olbrzymia biblioteczka, mały barek i spora garderoba. Po prawej stronie były drzwi, jak się okazało do mojej prywatnej łazienki. No po prostu żyć nie umierać. Chodziłam po pokoju w tę i z powrotem zaglądając w każdy zakamarek.  
\- Widzę, że ci się podoba- Draco stał szarmancko oparty o framugę drzwi.  
\- Robi wrażenie. W Gryffindorze nawet nie śniłam o tym, że będę miała takie łóżko tylko dla siebie…  
\- No wiesz… jeśli będziesz chciała, zawsze mogę wpaść pomóc ci zapełnić przestrzeń- powiedział to ze szczerym uśmiechem  
\- Kuszące… ale łazienka, jest tylko moja!  
\- Hahaha… okey! Dobra to ja się zbieram.  
\- Dobrze, dobranoc Smoku.  
\- Dobranoc Herm… hmm mogę ci tak mówić?  
\- Jasne.  
\- No to papa!  
\- Pa.  
Wyszedł a ja zostałam sama, opadłam na łóżko. To był meczący dzień. Tyle się wydarzyło, odzyskałam tożsamość i samą siebie, straciłam przyjaciół, potem to powitanie tutaj. Sama nie wiem, kiedy czara się przelała, a łzy popłynęły z moich oczu… Siedziałam tak i płakałam, sama nie wiedząc z jakiego powodu, po prostu dlatego, że musiałam, usłyszałam pukanie i zanim odpowiedziałam drzwi się otwarły i stanął w nich Draco…  
\- Aaaa Herm co do jutr… co ty płaczesz?  
\- Nie…  
\- No wiesz, co jak co, ale łzy potrafię rozpoznać. Co się stało?- podszedł do mnie i po prostu przytulił, a ja… rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej. Moi przyjaciel się mnie brzydzą, a ja przytulam sie do wroga. Tylko, czy to na pewno są przyjaciele, a on wróg?  
\- Powiesz mi, co jest nie tak?  
\- Ja.. ja po prostu się straciłam. Wiesz..oni…oni nie chcą mnie znać…  
\- Kto? Potter i banda?  
\- Ta-a-a-ak  
\- Bo jesteś ślizgonką?  
\- Bo jestem córką Voldemorta .  
\- Hej, nie przejmuj się nimi, jeżeli przekreślili te wszystkie lata, tylko dlatego że okazało się, że masz innych rodziców, to nie są ciebie warci. W końcu co zmienił fakt, że jesteś Jego córką, wcześniej nią nie byłaś?  
\- Nooo byłam, ale o tym nie wiedziałam.  
\- I co z tego? Hermiono, to kim jesteś nie pływa w żyłach, to jest tu- dotknął dłonią, miejsca na piersi, gdzie znajduje się serce.- Jeśli oni tego nie wiedzą, to znaczy, że nie byli twoim przyjaciółmi.  
\- Ale, ja miałam tylko ich.  
\- A teraz masz nas. A w krótce zobaczysz, że ślizgoni będą w stanie wskoczyć za tobą w ogień. Ba, śliźgoni.. daj mi tylko szanse, a sam chętnie to zrobię!  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Za co?  
\- Że starasz się mnie pocieszyć. Ale i tak wiem, że to ojciec kazał ci być dla mnie miłym, prawda?  
\- Haha bystra jesteś. Tak, kazał. Ale powiem ci w tajemnicy, że chyba pierwszy raz wykonuję jego polecenie z chęcią i czystą przyjemnością!  
\- Co to znaczy?  
\- Nic więcej ponad to, że nawet gdyby mi nie kazał byłbym miły. Dlaczego? Bo w końcu bym mógł! Nie muszę już wybierać między sercem, które rwało się w kierunku szlamy, a wychowaniem w obrzydzeniu do takich ludzi.  
\- co ty mówisz?  
\- Że już dawno mi się podobałaś, wiesz kto się czubi ten się lubi! Teraz już tylko będę cię lubił!  
Pocałował mnie w czoło, po przyjacielsku.- A Potterem i resztą się nie przejmuj, damy sobie z nimi radę. W końcu jesteś teraz ślizgonką, więc z reguły nie lubisz gryfonów. A wiesz… tak sobie myślę, że może to i lepiej, że tak się stało… jeszcze tylko by nam brakowało zjednoczenia na linii Slytherin- Gryffindor!  
\- Hahaha, to faktycznie nie brzmi dobrze.  
\- Widzisz! A teraz się prześpij, jutro lekcje.  
\- Ja nie idę.  
\- Co?  
\- Spokojnie, to nie objaw buntu. Snape mnie zwolnił, żeby mogła się zaaklimatyzować.  
\- A no chyba, że tak. Ale ja już naprawdę lecę, mnie nikt nie zwolnił.  
\- A to pech…  
\- Ironia…. ojjj jeszcze będzie z ciebie ślizgonka!  
Z tymi słowami opuścił mój pokój, a ja przemyślawszy wszystko jeszcze raz, doszłam do wniosku, że on chyba ma rację. Może faktycznie to lepiej… cóż czas pokaże, na razie jednak cieszę się życiem, nowym życiem…

CDN


	4. Chapter 4

21 listopada 2008

PUK…PUK…PUK…cisza, nareszcie…ale…ŁUP…ŁUP…ŁUP!  
Jezzzuuuuu, kto jest na tyle zabawny, żeby budzić mnie o świcie i to na dodatek tak natarczywym waleniem do drzwi?  
\- Otwarte przecież!- odkrzyknęłam w kierunku żartownisia stojącego za drzwiami, nawet nie racząc wstać z ciepłej pościeli.  
\- Oooo widzę, że ktoś dzisiaj wstał w iście ślizgońskim humorku!- no tak, Draco…  
\- Nie wstał, tylko został obudzony, a to zasadnicza różnica!- powiedziałam, kiedy bez jakiegokolwiek zaproszenia usiadł swoimi szanownymi czterema literami na moim łóżku.- a jeszcze większa biorąc pod uwagę, że o świcie!  
\- Pani wybaczy, ale jak mi się wydaje to świt minął kilka ładnych godzin temu. Mój zegarek wskazuje 9.05, ale oczywiście nie będę się kłócił, może jakiś prześmiewny domowy skrzat przestawił mi go w nocy..  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. Naprawdę już tak późno? Co tu robisz? Czemu nie jesteś na lekcjach?  
\- Hej, hej pomału bo utonę w tych pytaniach. Tak już jest, jak to określiłaś „tak późno". Co tu robię? Dobre pytanie, poza tym, że upiększam ci dzień moim widokiem z samego rana…  
\- Dzięki o Panie!  
\- ..TO! mam coś dla ciebie.- po tych słowach wyciągnął w moim kierunku tacę ze śniadaniem.  
\- Nie wierzę… Malfoy, przyniosłeś mi śniadanie do łóżka!  
\- To mi zaleciało Granger…  
\- Oj wybacz. Smoku, niezmiernie mi miło z twojego poświęcenia.  
\- Od razu lepiej. Pomyślałem, że będziesz wolała dziś zjeść w domu, niby czekaliśmy na ciebie przy stole, ale jak się nie pojawiłaś, to pomyślałem, że jeszcze śpisz i przegapisz jedzenie, więc zabawiłem się w catering.  
\- To miłe, ale dlaczego przez zabawy w catering nie poszedłeś na lekcje?  
\- A kto powiedział, że nie? Mam jeszcze czas, początek dopiero o 9.30. za to z Gryfonami…  
\- Ajjj.  
\- No dokładnie, też się cieszę! Ale pociesza mnie fakt, że tym razem ich skład jest poważnie naruszony… Będę miał dziką radość patrzeć jak Longbottom traci punkty, a nie ma Granger, żeby je odrobić!  
\- Ale ty jesteś złośliwy…  
\- Od urodzenia, podobnie jak uroczy, to idzie u mnie w parze.  
\- Hahaha. Niesamowity jesteś.  
\- To też mi już mówiono… No wcinaj, bo nie po to tu z tym lazłem, żebyś nie zjadła.- podsunął mi pod nos tacę z tostami i pysznie pachnącą kawą.- aha, byłbym zapomniał, rozmawiałem ze Zgredkiem, jeśli będziesz chciała, to możesz zjeść obiad w dormitorium, po prostu go zawołaj..  
\- Rozmawiałeś….- popatrzałam na niego podejrzliwie, już ja znam jego metody rozmów.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, byłem miły i grzecznie poprosiłem, żeby się tobą zainteresował jeśli może..  
\- Ty poprosiłeś, Zgredka, skrzata domowego…  
\- A co w tym dziwnego?  
\- Po za tym, że to burzy cały mój światopogląd to nic.  
\- No bardzo zabawne! Jeszcze wielu rzeczy musisz się o mnie nauczyć i dowiedzieć. Ja wiem, że do tej pory miałaś mnie jedynie za zimnego i nikczemnego drania, ale zapewniam cię, że w istocie ja jestem naprawdę fajnym gościem, a te sześć ostatnich lat, które wyrobiło twój światopogląd ty była tylko gra, ja po prostu nie mogłem traktować cię inaczej, nawet jeśli bardzo chciałem… wiesz gryfonka i do tego szlama…i arystokrata czystej krwi, ślizgon i do tego syn śmierciożercy. Takie życie. Ale teraz to się zmieni… obiecuję!  
\- Tak, zmieni się… a ja ci powiem od czego się zacznie…  
\- No, od czego?  
\- Od twojego szlabanu! Masz niecałe 5 minut, żeby dobiec na transmutację!  
\- O cholera! To nie byłby fajny początek! Spadam!  
W biegu dostałam jeszcze buziaka w policzek i już po chwili usłyszałam odgłos zamykających się drzwi. Kiedy zostałam sama mogłam w spokoju zająć sie śniadaniem. Byłam pod wrażeniem tego jakim dobrym obserwatorem był Draco. Wiedział dokładnie, że na śniadanie zjadam zawsze dwa tosty z dżemem pomarańczowym, zielone jabłko i kawę z mlekiem i łyżeczką cukru. Taki też zestaw znalazł się na moim talerzu. Nawet kawa była przyrządzona, tak jakbym sama ją robiła… Kiedy już się najadłam, umyłam i ubrałam, co trwało jakoś nienaturalnie jak na mnie długo, postanowiłam wyruszyć na rekonesans po moim nowym terytorium. Nie zdążyłam jednak nawet ruszyć w kierunku drzwi, kiedy znowu usłyszałam pukanie. Tym razem ciche i delikatne…  
\- Proszę!  
\- Mogę wejść?- w szparze jaką utworzyły drzwi ukazała się blond czupryna i niesamowicie niebieskie oczy spojrzały na mnie z nieukrywaną nadzieją…  
\- Jasne Jasmine, nie musisz pytać. A ty nie na lekcjach?  
\- Właściwie to pewnie by mi się przydały, ale Snape pozwolił mi wrócić do dormitorium i dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.  
\- Jakie to miłe z jego strony…  
\- Tak, to całkiem miły gość, ten Snape.  
\- Hahaha, no wiesz, ja miałam okazję poznać go z innej strony. Ale wchodź, chyba nie będziesz tak stała w drzwiach.  
\- Racja.- dziewczyna weszła do pokoju i usiadła na łóżku.- Ja wiem, Snape nie lubi gryfonów, dał dziś tego niezły przykład…  
\- Tak?- byłam naprawdę szczerze zainteresowana, co też się stało.  
\- Och wiesz, lekcje jeszcze się nawet nie zaczęły, a on już poodejmował im chyba z 125 punktów, a trójce z nich dał nawet po szlabanie.  
\- Nooo, bardzo w jego stylu. Zwykle kiedy odejmował punkty, wystarczyło że ja byłam aktywna, a bilans się wyrównywał.  
\- Och, no to jak oni sobie teraz bez ciebie poradzą?  
\- Nie wiem, i tak szczerze to mało mnie to interesuje!  
\- Chyba zaszli ci za skórę co?  
\- Nie… nie, wiesz oni tylko po sześciu latach oznajmili mi, że się mną brzydzą.  
\- Milusio..  
\- Całkiem. Ale nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Teraz jestem tutaj i zamierzam mimo wszystko być szczęśliwa!  
\- Jejku ile w tobie optymizmu…  
\- Zabrzmiało jakoś smętnie.  
\- Wiesz, w mojej sytuacji raczej trudno o optymizm… córka śmierciożercy, z góry skazana na przeklęcie, przyszła sługuską Czarnego Pana… same superlatywy nieprawdaż? Och i nie zapominajmy jeszcze o tym, że na ostatni rok nauki zostałam przeniesiona do szkoły, w której wszyscy uczniowie sądzili, że mój brat jest jedynakiem i teraz patrzą na mnie jak na jakiś ciekawy muzealny okaz. Moi przyjaciele zostali we Francji, z resztą podobnie jak twoi odwrócili się ode mnie, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że się przenoszę.  
\- Och Jasmine…  
\- Nie, Hermiono, tylko mi nie współczuj.  
\- Typowy Malfoy.  
\- Taaa raczej kolejne przekleństwo mojej rodziny… Wiesz, może twój optymizm wywodzi się ze szczęśliwego dzieciństwa… miałaś kochających rodziców, zapewne ciepły i fajny dom,a przede wszystkim miłość… a ja? miłość wynagradzano mi luksusem i dobrobytem. A tak poza tym, to wiecznie widziałam tylko skwaszoną minę mojej matki, złość ojca i wieczne awantury, a z biegiem lat było coraz gorzej, musiałam patrzeć jak ojciec szkoli mojego ukochanego brata na takiego samego drania jakim sam jest, często słyszałam jak męczył jedyną w moim życiu osobę, która mnie kocha i którą kocham ja, Cruciatusem, za każdą choćby najmniejszą pierdołę. Ja sama też czułam co to jego gniew, jednak to Draco zawsze obrywał najbardziej, a nawet jeśli kara miała dotyczyć mnie, przyjmował ją na siebie i obrywał dwa razy bardziej- za własną głupotę i za to że okazał jakies uczucia, nawet jesli dotyczyły mnie. W takiej sytuacji trudno o optymizm.  
\- Ja.. nie wiedziałam.  
\- Jak większość. Wszcyscy myślą, że jesteśmy niesamowicie szczęśliwą rodziną, podczas kiedy prawda jest zupełnie inna… Ale już zdążyłam przywyknąć, wiesz cieszę się czasem który mi jeszcze pozostał…  
\- Jak to pozostał?  
\- No wiesz, jestem córką śmierciożerców, urodziłam się po to, żeby zasilić szeregi Twojego ojca, czy tego chcę czy nie…  
\- A chcesz?  
\- Może nie powinnam ci tego mówić, w końcu to twój ojciec…  
\- Tak, którego przez ostatnie sześć lat starałam się zniszczyć, bo jest potworem. I zapewniam, że mimo nazwiska moje zdanie na ten temat jakoś nie wiele się zmieniło…  
\- Tak, domyślałam się, dlatego mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie. Nie chcę zostać śmierciożercą, podobnie jak Draco i Zabini, ale żadne z nas nie ma wyjścia- tak to już jest z dziećmi jego sł i tak znów w najgorszej sytuacji jest mój brat… Z resztą nie wydaje mi się, żebys i ty miała jakiś specjalny wybór..  
\- Kto wie… ale ja się bez walki nie poddam! A co miałaś na myśli, że Draco jest w najgorszej sytuacji?  
\- Z tego co wiem, to ojciec planuje jego oznakowanie, jeszcze zanim skończymy szkołę.  
\- A Draco wie?  
\- Tak, i jest załamany. Z resztą co się dziwić…  
\- O Boże, a ja zawsze myślałam, że on…  
\- Chce być taki jak ojciec, tak? Nic bardziej mylnego. On w gruncie rzeczy jest wspaniałym facetem, a śmierciożerstwo kończy jego życie i grzebie wszelkie marzenia… z resztą jak nas wszystkich.  
\- Jasmine posłuchaj! Ja nie pozwolę, żeby wam się coś stało! Jeżeli jest istotnie tak jak mówi Snape, to mój ojciec powinien choć trochę liczyć się z moim zdaniem, więc kiedy nastąpi odpowiedni moment, a że nastąpi nie wątpię, to zrobię wszystko, żeby was ochronić. Nawet jeśli nie będę mogła zapobiec waszemu… naszemu śmierciożerstwu, to przynajmniej je opóźnię!  
\- Och Hermiono…  
\- Nic nie mów, to już postanowione! Teraz mam tylko was!  
Spojrzałyśmy po sobie, nie trzeba było słów. Obydwie wiedziałyśmy, że w tym miejscu zaczyna się nasza przyjaźń. Jasmine uśmiechnęła się do mnie i po prostu uściskała.  
\- Wiesz nie przypuszczałam, że znajdę tutaj kogoś takiego jak ty, z kim już w pierwszy dzień znajomości tak bardzo się zaprzyjaźnię.  
\- Taki jest właśnie Hogwart, nigdy nie wiesz czego możesz się spodziewać.  
\- Tak, Smok mówił mi, że to szkoła w której cuda są na porządku dziennym.  
\- Nooo wiesz, kto jak kto, ale twój brat to się na tym akurat zna.  
Roześmiałyśmy się szczerze. Niesamowite, że czułam się z nią tak wyśmienicie i to po tak krótkiej znajomości. Nawet z Ginny nie czułam się nigdy tak swobodnie.  
\- Nooo tak, Herm ale my tu sobie gadu gadu, a ja przyszłam w konkretnej sprawie.  
\- Zamieniam się w słuch.  
\- Raczej zamień się we wzrok! Musimy wybrać sobie mundurki!- po tych słowach pomachała mi przed nosem katalogiem z krojami naszych nowych ubrań. Nad studiowaniem go i plotkowaniem zleciało nam całe popołudnie. Obiad zjadłyśmy razem w moim pokoju. Zgredek bardzo cieszył się, że może mi pomóc, a kiedy zobaczył Jasmine to łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Okazało się, że kiedy był skrzatem Malfoyów, rodzeństwo bardzo go lubiło, oczywiście wtedy kiedy ich ojciec tego nie widział. Ledwo zjadłyśmy, a Zgredek pojawił się ponownie z olbrzymią tacą słodkości i jeszcze większą paterą owoców na deser, po czym aportował się z wielkim hukiem, a my zajęłyśmy się smakołykami, gadając przy tym beztrosko. W czasie tych kilku godzin opowiedziałam Jas o mnie, o tym co robiłam razem z Harrym i Ronem, o naszej kłótni, o moich dotychczasowych stosunkach z Malfoyem i o wielu innych rzeczach, byłyśmy tak zagadane, że nawet nie usłyszałyśmy pukania do drzwi. Że nie jesteśmy same spostrzegłyśmy dopiero kiedy usłyszałyśmy…  
\- No ładnie siostrzyczko, tu się zamelinowałaś, a ja i Diabeł przeszukaliśmy cały zamek…  
\- Dokładnie!- odezwał się z uśmiechem Zabini- a wy jak widzę urządziłyście sobie mały piknik!  
\- Co chłopcy zazdrościcie?  
\- Może…. ale wydaje mi się, że zaraz to wy będziecie zazdrościły nam- i z tym samym rozbrajającym uśmiechem co przyjaciel Draco wyciągnął zza pleców pękatą butelkę Ognistej.  
\- No chyba, że połączymy siły- zaproponował Diabeł- bo może i poradzilibyśmy sobie sami z tą buteleczką, ale wy raczej we dwie nie zjecie tego wszystkiego…  
Spojrzałyśmy po sobie  
\- Co o tym myślisz Jas?  
\- Sama nie wiem… ale propozycja kusząca…  
\- Macie szczęście chłopaki, mamy dziś dzień dobroci dla ślizgońskich przystojniaczków.  
A oni jakby na to tylko czekając, bez słowa wskoczyli do mojego łóżka.  
\- Nooo miłe panie, to teraz pokażemy wam co znaczy ślizgońskie życie!- powiedział Zabini, rozlewając bursztynowy płyn do szklanek, które wyczarował i podając każdej z nas.  
\- Noo uważaj kolego z tym napojem, bo mi rozpijesz siostrzyczkę..  
Jasmiene zmierzyła brata wzrokiem typowego Malfoya i odebrała swoją szklankę.  
\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem na to pozwolić- ciągnął swoje Smok- one są takie niewinne..  
\- Och zamknij się wreszcie Malfoy!  
\- Uuuuu zaleciało mi tu Granger!- Diabeł nie krył rozbawienia.  
\- A czy Granger według ciebie zrobiłaby to?- po zadanym pytaniu przechyliłam swoją szklankę do dna.- Za twoje i nas wszystkich zdrowie!- powiedziałam, kiedy tylko odzyskałam dech.  
\- No dobra, zwracam honor… Granger by tak nie zrobiła, ona raczej poleciałaby tu jakąś regułką na temat tego jak nie zdrowo jest pić, albo wygłosiła esej na temat wyższości piwa kremowego nad ognistą.  
\- Tak, ale Granger już nie ma więc może polej, co?  
\- Oooo ostra- spojrzał wymownie na Smoka, który tylko wzruszył ramieniem z uśmiechem malującym się na twarzy, po czym znów odwrócił się do mnie- Się robi, psze pani!- i ponownie nalał mi wiskey.  
Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze przez długie godziny popijając, jedząc i gadając jak starzy znajomi. Przypominaliśmy sobie z Draconem te wszystkie nasze kłótnie i zatargi zaśmiewając się do rozpuku z wszystkich obelg jakie wymyślaliśmy na swój temat. Okazało się też, że gryfoni o których wspominała Jas, to Harry, Ron i Neville. Ten ostatni za wylanie na Snapa wywaru z koziej wątroby zaraz na początku lekcji, a dwójka pozostałych za wysadzenie w powietrze swojego eliksiru i to w dodatku kiedy stał obok nich Snape…  
\- Hahaha, szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś! Oni nie radzili sobie od samego początku, ale kiedy nietoperz zaczął chodzić koło nich i wygłaszać tezy na twój temat…  
\- Na mój?  
\- A no…. coś w rodzaju…- Draco wpadł w słowo Diabła, po moim pytaniu i najwyraźniej miał zamiar dokończyć opowiadanie, odchrząknął, po czym przybrał na twarz, minę z którą zwykle Snape dręczył ślizgonów i zaczął ponownie naśladując nauczyciela, co w nas, którzy mieliśmy już nieźle w czubie wywoływało nieopanowane salwy śmiechu- „Co Potter… Wesley do ciebie też mówię! Jak nie ma przy was Granger szepczącej do ucha, to nawet nie potraficie porządnie zamieszać w kociołku- żałosne"… albo, o to też było dobre.. podszedł do nich od tyłu i mówi…" oj, chłopcy, nawet mi was szkoda biedaki, kto będzie teraz za was odrabiał zadania domowe… ehhh gdybyście się nie brzydzili pewnymi osobami, to może, a tak… biedulki!"…  
\- Hahaha i wtedy- Diabeł ponownie przejął pałeczkę- Weasley z nerwami dorzucił do kociołka zamiast sproszkowany róg jednorożca, to utarte skarabeusze i było wielkie BUM! a kiedy opał kurz…hahaha…on i hahaha Potter, byli cali osmaleni, ale najlepsze jest to, że Snape był za nimi i hahahaha… wybuch podpalił mu brwi i hahaha… włosy! A ta jego mina… Zwyzywał ich, że bez Granger są kompletnymi zerami, po czym odszedł, ze słowami… Smoku..  
\- „I jak ja teraz wyglądam, przez tych kretynów!"- Draco znów idealnie upodobnił się do mistrza eliksirów  
\- Ale…- znów opowiadał Zab- nie dostali szlabanu, do momentu, kiedy po tamtym pytaniu Wesley nie mruknął, że Snape powinien częściej myć włosy, wszyscy wiedzą, że tłuszcz jest łatwopalny!  
\- Coooo? Hahaha co za idiota!- nie wierzyłam w jego głupotę!  
\- Taaa, a na jego nieszczęście, a ku naszemu rozbawieniu Snape to usłyszał i wtedy rozległo się…Drac, pomożesz?  
\- Z przyjemnością….. " WEASLEY, POTTER, MINUS PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW….ZA KAŻDEGO! I SZLABAN!" po czym otrząsnął szatę z kurzu i jako tako doprowadzając się do stanu używalności wrzasnął „I NA CO SIĘ TAK MATOŁY GAPICIE? DO ROBOTY, NA KONIEC LEKCJI CHCĘ MIEĆ WASZ ELIKSIR NA BIURKU!"  
\- Haha i tak się skończyła ta lekcja! To były najlepsze eliksiry od dawna!  
\- Hahaha- nie mogłam opanować śmiechu, sama nie wiem czemu, ale czułam dziką satysfakcję, że tak się stało!- i mnie oczywiście tam nie było!  
\- Żałuj!- chłopcy zwijali się na łóżku ze śmiechu.  
Siedzieliśmy potem jeszcze długo, systematycznie opróżniając butelkę i rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym! Dopiero kiedy zorientowaliśmy się, że dochodzi druga w nocy, postanowiliśmy się rozstać i chłopcy chwiejnym krokiem wyszli z pokoju. Jasmine została na noc, bo jej stan wskazywał na to, że mogłaby nie dotrzeć do pokoju samodzielnie, a ponieważ jutro również nie szłyśmy na lekcje pozwoliłyśmy sobie na kolejną porcję babskich plotek, które trwały niemalże do samego świtu.  
Zasypiając, przeszło mi jeszcze przez myśl, że dobrze mi być ślizgonką… w Gryffindorze taka impreza byłaby nie do pomyślenia, a jeszcze z udziałem prefektów- skandal! Ale tu… tu, to co innego…

CDN…  
_


	5. Chapter 5

23 listopada 2008

Obudziłam się następnego dnia, niewiele pamiętając z ubiegłego wieczoru, o dobrej zabawie przypominał jednak potężny ból głowy i posmak trampka w ustach. Obok mnie smacznie spała Jasmine, nieświadoma jeszcze tego jak ciężki będziemy miały poranek…. Miałam wrażenie, że moja głowa pęka na milion nieskładnych kawałków, myśli były kompletnie niepozbierane i jakiś zupełnie niedorzeczne… Taaak Hermiono, tak właśnie czuje się człowiek skacowany, pomyślałam, gdy pięć minut później ból głowy uniemożliwił mi przewrócenie się na drugi bok, leżałam więc na plecach, modląc się o wodę niczym konający na pustyni, kiedy obok siebie usłyszałam jęki…  
\- O boże, moja głowa…. chyba zaraz eksploduje..- Jasmine leżała w tej samej pozycji co ja i bez wątpienie również to samo co ja czuła.  
\- No co ty nie powiesz Jas…  
\- Herm, błagam nie tak głośno…  
\- Jas, ile myśmy tego z nimi spiły?  
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale znając mojego braciszka i Blaisa to, to była jedna z samo-napełniających się butelek, więc pewnie sporo za dużo…  
\- Dopiero teraz mi to mówisz?  
\- Wczoraj jakoś nie liczyłam się z konsekwencjami…  
\- Nooo ja też.  
\- Ale było super, nie?  
\- Noooooo….  
\- Jezu jaka inteligentna odpowiedź, a ty podobno jesteś najmądrzejsza w tej szkole…  
\- Zwykle mówiłam to twojemu bratu, ale ZAMKNIJ SIĘ MALFOY! To była najlepsza odpowiedź na jaką mnie w tej chwili stać…  
\- Ale powtórzymy to jeszcze kiedyś?  
\- Nooo mam nadzieję, bo było na prawdę świetnie…  
\- Ej, a czy dziś nie jest piątek?  
\- No chyba, a co?  
\- No to ja nawet znam datę powtórki..  
\- Tak, a kiedy?  
\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć… od dziś do niedzielnego wieczoru.  
\- Hahah, no to ja się piszę.  
Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, znów leżałyśmy bez ruchu. Każda z nas wiedziała jednak, że nie możemy tak spędzić całego dnia…  
\- Hermiona…  
\- Yhym?  
\- Która jest godzina?  
\- Dziewczyno wymagasz niemożliwego, musiałabym się podnieść żeby sprawdzić…  
\- No to co? Robimy to na trzy?  
\- Okey  
I zaczęłyśmy odliczanie, po którym mozolnie zaczęłyśmy się wygrzebywać z łóżka. Kiedy już każda z nas stanęła możliwie stabilnie na swoich własnych nogach, na szafce obok mojego zegarka dostrzegłyśmy dwie niewielkie fiolki z jakimś niebieskawym płynem i opartą o nie karteczkę, która głosiła ni mniej ni więcej…

„Kochane dziewczynki:)  
Nieźle wczoraj zabalowaliśmy, więc uznaliśmy z Blaisem, że ten specyfik wam również może się przydać;) Ponad to szkoda waszych ślicznych główek na kaca:P  
Miłego dnia!  
Wasi kochani  
Smok i Diabeł:* „

Z pewnym trudem, ale w końcu udało nam się odczytać karteczkę, pełne sprzecznych myśli sięgnęłyśmy po fiolki, uznałyśmy że nic gorszego niż ten ból i tak nie może się nam stać i jednocześnie wypiłyśmy zostawiony przez chłopców eliksir… Nie był nawet taki zły, miał lekko miętowy i dość przyjemny smak, a potem…  
W jednej chwili poczułam się cudownie, po bólu nie było ani śladu, w ustach nie miałam już smaku schodzonego trampka i nawet nie odczuwałam pragnienia. Spojrzałam na Jasmine, a po jej minie wywnioskowałam, że i ona poczuła to samo co ja przed chwilą.  
\- Kocham cię braciszku- szepnęła patrząc z podziwem na pustą fiolkę.  
\- Nie przypuszczałam, że kiedyś to powiem, ale ja też.  
Jasmine zaśmiała się serdecznie.  
\- No wiesz… w gruncie rzeczy to nawet byście do siebie pasowali.  
\- Ej, czy ty mnie przez przypadek nie swatasz?  
\- Jaaaa? Skądże znowu. Tylko stwierdzam fakt. No a poza tym, to….  
\- To co?  
\- Nieważne!  
\- Mów, ale to już!  
\- Nie  
\- Tak  
\- Nie  
\- Tak  
\- Nie!  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Tak…  
\- Okey….nie chcesz po dobroci, to…- i bez słowa rzuciłam się na nią i zaczęłam łaskotać. Trwało to dobre pięć minut, kiedy w końcu zmęczona wysapała…  
\- No, dobra poddaje się! Chciałam dodać, że fajnie byłoby mieć taką bratową jak ty.  
\- Hahaha, no i taką szwagierkę jak ty… tylko że mąż trochę nie ten…  
\- Wiesz, przykro mi innego brata już nie mam… poza tym co ci się w nim nie podoba?  
\- Recz w tym, że mi się podoba… aj i to jak! Ale zrozum, wczoraj się nienawidziliśmy, a dziś… Poza tym on nigdy by nie chciał.  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Noooo…. nie.  
\- No widzisz, nigdy nie mów nigdy.  
\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
\- Nic, zupełnie nic.  
\- Jas….  
\- Ja tylko uważam, że waszą dwójką po prostu do siebie ciągnie. To widać na pierwszy rzut oka, patrzycie na siebie jakbyście się mieli pożreć wzrokiem.  
\- Nie, no bez przesady. Twój brat to istotnie niezłe ciacho… Ale tak sobie myślę, że Blais też nie jest taki zły…  
\- Ej, ej nie zapędzaj się! Malfoya sobie bierz, choćby i dziś, ale od Diabła wara!  
\- Ooooo, czyżbym czuła miętę w powietrzu?  
Jasmine zaczerwieniła się po same uszy, co u Malfoyów jest raczej dziwnym zjawiskiem.  
\- Och, bo on… on mi się od zawsze podobał. Wiesz, jak kiedyś przyjeżdżał do nas na wakacje.. już wtedy się w nim podkochiwałam, no a potem ja zostawałam na lato we Francji i nie widzieliśmy się trzy lata… przez które on… och, stał się po prostu ucieleśnieniem moich marzeń…  
\- Jezu, ale cię wzięło…  
\- On mógłby mnie wziąść.- powiedziała rozmarzona, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.  
Śmiałyśmy się tak perliście, przez niemal cały dzień obgadując chłopaków i wymyślając coraz to nowe sposoby na rozpalenie w nich uczuć… taaaak, ja Hermiona Riddle wymyślałam sposoby jak rozpalić Malfoya. Prawda była jednak taka, że on naprawdę mnie pociągał. Podobał mi się jeszcze kiedy byliśmy swoimi najgorszymi wrogami, no ale teraz już nimi nie byliśmy, a on stał mi się taki bliski… i to jego wyznanie kiedy przeprowadziłam się tutaj, a on zobaczył, że płaczę… Już sama nie wiedziałam, co mam o tym sądzić, w końcu czy miałam szansę z całym tym wianuszkiem fanek, które zwykle się przy nim kręciły… kto wie, ale poteoretyzować zawsze można… Wymyślałyśmy kolejne ochy i ach nad ich urodą, zaśmiewając się przy tym do rozpuku, kiedy usłyszałyśmy…  
\- No proszę.. My harujemy jak woły, a wy cały dzień siedziałyście w łóżku i nawet się jeszcze nie przebrałyście…  
Obiekty naszych całodziennych westchnień bezceremonialnie wparowały do mojej sypialni..  
\- Hej, czy wy przez przypadek nie widzicie, że my jesteśmy półnagie?- zapytałam, kiedy razem z Jas szczelniej okryłyśmy się kołdrą. Oni tylko unieśli do góry brwi z chytrymi uśmieszkami…  
\- Ależ nam to absolutnie nie przeszkadza.- powiedział Draco, dokładnie taksując mnie wzrokiem.  
\- Taaaa Smok ma rację, nic a nic- dodał Diabeł, taksując Jas z tą samą miną, co Draco mnie.  
\- Taaa bardzo śmieszne! Już? Naoglądaliście się? Fajnie, a teraz jeśli łaska, spadówa chcemy się z Hermioną ubrać.- Jas mierzyła chłopaków zimnym wzrokiem, za każdym jednak razem gdy jej spojrzenie spotykał wzrok Blaisa na jej licu pojawiał się uroczy rumieniec, co nie uszło uwadze chłopaka..  
\- Ejjj no chyba się nie wstydzisz, co? Aaaa już łapię, krępuje cię mój strój, nie ma sprawy już się go pozbywam!- I nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny zaczął rozpinać koszulę…  
\- Nie!- krzyknęła przerażona, jakby się bała, że jeśli ściągnie tą bluzkę, to się na niego rzuci- znaczy, nie musisz się tak kłopotać…  
\- Oj siora, siora… czyżbyś się bała zobaczyć nagą męską klatę? Ej, a może to coś innego, co?- Draco sugestywnie podniósł jedną brew do góry, jezzzzuuu jak ja lubiłem kiedy tak robił…  
\- Tak! Skrzywienie emocjonalne z powodu posiadania, brata kretyna!  
Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, nawet Draco, co zdziwiło mnie podwójnie ponieważ zawsze myślałam, że on nie lubi, kiedy ktoś się z niego nabija. A on chyba zauważył, że się zamyśliłam, bo po chwili zapytał..  
\- Ej, o czym tak myślisz patrząc na mnie? Chcesz, żebym też ściągnął koszulę?  
\- Nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu!- pomyślałam, NIE…. ja to powiedziałam na głos, a oni wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na kosmitkę. Tylko na ustach Jas błąkał się uśmiech…  
\- Nooo skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to proszę..- po tych słowach jego biała koszula wylądowała na podłodze… muszę to powiedzieć, po prostu muszę… on ma najcudowniejsze ciało jakie przyszło mi oglądać… Moi dotychczasowi mężczyźni ( w liczbie dwóch,czyli Wiktor i Ron- ale zawsze) po prostu nie mogli się z nim równać….  
Siedzieliśmy więc teraz w moim łóżku, ja i Jas w skąpych piżamach, Draco w samych spodniach, a Zab w rozpiętej koszuli niedbale rzuconej na ramiona i śmialiśmy się z ich żartów i opowiadań o dzisiejszych lekcjach… Nagle Draco jakby coś sobie przypomniał, popatrzał w moim kierunku i powiedział…  
\- Nooo my tu sobie gadu, gadu. Zrobiło się wesoło, a ja mam poważną misję…  
\- Taaaa- zainteresowałem się, bo ewidentnie pił do mnie- ciekaw jaką?  
\- Mam ci to dać..- po czym przechylił się i ze swojej torby wyciągnął sporych rozmiarów paczkę.- Weasley kazał to dać, jak się wyraził „naszej nowej koleżaneczce", więc daję, choć sam nie wiem czemu poszedłem mu na rękę…  
\- Weasley?  
\- A no… wiesz, rudy, brzydki i biedny… nie da się pomylić.- powiedział zupełnie w swoim stylu.  
Wzięłam od niego paczkę i zaniemówiłam, w środku były wszystkie nasze wspólne pamiątki, zdjęcia które robiliśmy sobie podczas wspólnie spędzonych chwil, prezenty które ode mnie dostał, oraz kilka drobiazgów, które podarowałam Ginny i Harremu… Do paczki dołączony był też krótki list

„ To należy chyba do Ciebie… nam te rzeczy nie są potrzebne do szczęścia. Kiedyś dała nam je nasza przyjaciółka, ale tamtej dziewczyny już nie ma, a z tą co jest my nie chcemy mieć nic wspólnego… Podobnie jak z tymi rzeczami, są one tylko dowodem fałszu i fikcji jaką było te 6 lat…. Pokochaliśmy kogoś, kto na miłość nie zasługiwał, udajac kogoś kim nie był…  
Żegnaj  
R.G.H "

Te kilka naskrobanych dłonią Rona zdań, spowodowało, że w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. A więc dla nich te 6 lat było tylko fikcją, dla nich byłam teraz tylko oszustką, ale czy to nie ja zostałam oszukana przede wszystkim? Czy to nie ja przez całe życie zostałam wychowana, ze świadomością, że jestem mugolką, czy to nie ja uważałam za rodziców zupełnie obcych ludzi i czy to nie ja, trafiłam do zupełnie innego domu niż powinnam? I to oni czują się oszukani? Nie mogłam opanować łez, nie liczyło się to, że nie byłam sama, że Draco, Zabini i Jasmine przyglądali mi się uważnie… Wyskoczyłam z łóżka zostawiając na nim list, chwyciłam za to paczkę i bezceremonialnie, cała zlana łzami wrzuciłam to wszystko do kominka. Zapominając o moich towarzyszach stałam tam obserwowałam jak sześć lat mojego życia zamienia się w proch. Jak ognie smagają zdjęcia na których widnieją szczęśliwe twarze dwójki zakochanych w sobie ludzi… Stałam tak i spoglądałam na to jak płoną te wszystkie bezwartościowe już rzeczy, kiedy nagle poczułam czyjś uścisk na swoim ramieniu. Okazało się, że to Draco. Podszedł do mnie, obejmując delikatnie. W dłoni trzymał list, który na moich oczach spalił…  
\- Nie warto płakać przez takich niewdzięczników..  
\- Gdyby to było takie łatwe..  
\- Wiem, że nie jest, ale teraz masz nas i możesz nam zaufać- przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Zgadzam się ze Smokiem- po chwili, z drugiej strony pojawił się Diabeł i również mnie przytulił.  
\- A ja się dołączam- z tymi słowami do naszego uścisku dołączyła jeszcze Jasmine.  
\- Widzisz..- szepnął mi na ucho Draco- poza scenerią i obsadą nic się nie zmieniło, to ciągle ta sama sztuka życia.  
\- Tak, tak może masz rację…  
\- Mam, ja zawsze mam, jestem Malfoyem. Ale mam pomysł jak ci udowodnić, że na nas naprawdę możesz liczyć, że my choćby nie wiem co nigdy cię nie zawiedziemy…  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak! Chodź!- i z tymi słowami pociągnął mnie z powrotem w kierunku łóżka. Chwilę pogrzebał w swojej torbie, zapewne czegoś szukając, po czym znowy zwrócił się do mnie- podaj mi swoją rękę.  
\- Ale..  
\- Zaufaj mi.- miałam dziwne przeczucia, ale podałam mu swoją prawą dłoń, w chwili kiedy to zrobiłam, zauważyłam że rzeczą której tak zawzięcie szukał w torbie jest niewielki nóż, którego używamy na eliksirach, nie zdążyłam zareagować, kiedy poczułam, jak zimne ostrze przejechało po wewnętrznej stronie mojej dłoni, syknęłam z bólu i wyrwałam rękę, co on sobie do cholery wyobraża… ale po chwili dostrzegłam, że takie samo nacięcie zrobił sobie. Ponownie ujął moją dłoń, tak że moja rana stykała się z raną na jego dłoni…  
\- Hermiono Riddle, braterstwo krwi, to najwyższy dowód czyjejś szczerej przyjaźni… daję ci ten dowód i zapewniam, że jestem gotowy żeby wskoczyć w ogień tylko dlatego, żebyś ty była szczęśliwa.- spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona, naprawdę to zrobił, wymieszał ze mną krew..  
\- Draco, ja… nie wiem co powiedzieć.  
\- Nic nie mów, to był czyn płynący z serca, a nie wynikający ze słów, więc nie odpowiadaj słowami, tylko sercem. Płynie w nas teraz cząstka tego drugiego, więc zapewniam że się zrozumiemy.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Nie musisz, a teraz daj dłoń, wyleczę ci ją…  
\- Nieee, no zaraz! A my?- Diabeł wyglądał na obruszonego  
\- Co wy?  
\- No my też chcemy, braciszku- Jas wyglądała na zachwyconą  
\- Ale naprawdę nie musicie…- zaczęłam  
\- Ale chcemy- Diabeł zabrał od Dracona nóż i zrobił nacięcie na swojej dłoni, po czym przyłożył ją do mojej- braterstwo krwi Hermiono.  
\- Braterstwo krwi Blais.  
Po chwili to samo zrobiła też Jasmine. Draco uleczył swoje nacięcie, ponieważ z Blaisem braterstwo łączyło go odkąd skończyli 11 lat, a z siostrą nie musiał i tak mieli tą samą krew. Blais natomiast wymieszał jeszcze swoją krew z Jas. Po chwili wszyscy jednym spranym zaklęciem uleczyliśmy swoje rany. Od tej chwili byliśmy czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi… To co zrobiliśmy połączyło naszą czwórkę już na zawsze, magiczną więzią krwi. Każde z nas czuło, że to była właściwa decyzja. Nie liczyła się już dla nas przeszłość, liczyła się przyszłość, spędzona we czwórkę i to bez względu na to jak byłoby źle….  
Już po chwili znowu rozmawialiśmy wesoło. W kominku nie było już śladu po pamiątkach z Gryffindoru, z moich policzków dawno znikły łzy, za to w żyłach buzowała całkiem nowa krew, wzmocniona przyjaźnią, jakiej nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, po osobach, które przecież właśnie mi ją udowodniły i to po niecałych 72 godzinach bliższej znajomości… Życie czasem pisze dziwne scenariusze…  
\- Słuchajcie!- odezwał się Blais- ja tak sobie myślę, że skoro miłe panie już są w piżamkach, to może my Draco też w nie wskoczymy i urządzimy sobie małe Piżama Party?  
\- Nooo Diable, odkąd masz w sobie kroplę krwi Hermiony, wpadasz na niesamowite pomysły- skwitował go Draco, na co wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem, a Smok kontynuował- a co wy na to, laseczki?- zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem  
\- No… my na to jak na lato, prawda Herm?  
\- No jasne! Tylko trzeba by załatwić jakiś prowiant.  
\- O ten mokry niech was główki nie bolą…naczy do jutro przynajmniej… w każdym razie my zadamy.  
\- Okey, to my może zawołamy Zgredka i poprosimy o jakieś jedzenie…  
\- Nooo, byłoby fajnie.  
\- No to umówione- uśmiechnęłam się do Draco.  
\- Okey, fajnie. Dobra… jest 18.45, widzimy się o 20.00, tak?  
\- Pasuje.  
Chłopcy wyszli, a my postanowiłyśmy, że zanim zawołamy Zgredka najpierw nieco się odświeżymy i przede wszystkim nałożymy świeże piżamy, bo w tych spędziłyśmy cały dzień… A kiedy o 20.00 wszystko było już gotowe, na stole leżały tony jedzenia, z głośników leciała muzyka, a my byłyśmy przebrane w skąpe, ale gustowne piżamki, pojawili się chłopcy ubrani z białe obcisłe podkoszulki i długie zielone spodnie, z kolejną samo-napełniającą się butelką i kilka znajomych nam już fiolek z niebieskim płynem, na rano- jak to ujął Diabeł „na wszelki wypadek", mogliśmy zacząć imprezę- znowu.


	6. Chapter 6

30 listopada 2008

Po ostatnich słowach Draco rzuciłam okiem na stół po drugiej stronie sali… Moi byli przyjaciele też chyba właśnie odkryli radosną nowinę! Ich miny świadczyły o tym, że chyba nie bardzo cieszą się z perspektywy pierwszej tegorocznej lekcji i to jeszcze z nami! Uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo pod nosem…  
\- A ciebie co tak cieszy?- Draco przyglądał mi się z ukosa  
\- Bo show must go one! Czyli pogrążanie Gryfonów, akt pierwszy, scena pierwsza… CZAS ZACZĄĆ przyjacielu!- odparowałam bez większego zastanowienia.  
\- Jezuuu na ich miejscu chyba zacząłbym się już bać!- Diabeł odwrócił się przez ramię i z udawaną troską spojrzał na stół Gryffindoru.  
\- Masz rację Diabełku, świętą rację! Jeszcze się przekonają z kim zadarli…  
\- Jezu Herm, ja się zaczynam bać!- Draco spoglądał na mnie z dziwnym respektem..- normalnie wybacz, że to powiem, ale córusia tatusia z ciebie!  
\- Hahaha! Może… ale tylko dla tych co mi zachodzą za paznokietki!  
\- Ej słonko, za pazurki raczej!- Diabeł uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
\- Taaaa a ja mam wrażenie, że za szpony!- Jas zakończyła naszą konwersację. Po jej słowach wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem i w takich dobrych humorach ruszyliśmy w kierunku wyjścia. W samych drzwiach, kiedy Draco zrównał ze mną swój krok, poczułam czyjąś dłoń na mojej talii. Spojrzałam na blondyna pełnym zdziwienia wzrokiem, delikatnie zsunęłam jego dłoń z mojej kibici i uśmiechając się rozbrajająco dodałam…  
\- To, że zaczęłam cię lubić, nie znaczy że masz mnie traktować jak Parkinson!  
\- Gdzież bym śmiał- powiedział z równie rozbrajającym uśmiechem- myślałem, że ci się spodoba…  
\- No to się pomyliłeś!- skłamałam, ale to szczegół, po tych słowach złośliwie wysunęłam w jego stronę język i dałam mu pstryczka w nos i jak gdyby nigdy nic ze śmiechem na ustach uciekła,  
\- Osz ty….zapłacisz mi za to!- krzyknął w moim kierunku i już za chwilę ruszył za mną w pogoń…  
Goniliśmy się ze śmiechem po całej szkole, a ludzie patrzyli na nas jak na wariatów, w końcu to dla nich wciąż nowy widok, Draco i Hermiona w koleżeńskich, ba przyjaznych stosunkach! Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy pod salę transumatcji, wszyscy łącznie z naszymi przyjaciółmi już tam byli. Widziałam wściekłość gryfonów kiedy obserwowali jak ze śmiechem uciekam, przed równie ubawionym Malfoyem. Cały czas byłam od niego szybsza, ale pomału traciłam już siły, kiedy więc wpadliśmy na odpowiednie piętro niewiele myśląc, schowałam się za mężnymi plecami Zabiniego. Malfoy stanął przed przyjacielem i przez chwilę obskakiwaliśmy Diabła, ja żeby się schować, a Draco, żeby mnie złapać… Jednak w pewnym momencie do moich uszu doszły słowa…  
\- Wiecie co? Lubię was, ale nie będę się mieszał w wasze sprawy!  
Po tych słowach w ułamku sekundy Zab odskoczył do Jasmine, a ja stałam dokładnie na przeciwko Malfoya, na którego twarzy wykwitł złośliwy uśmieszek…  
\- I co teraz złośnico?- powiedział, wolno podchodząc do mnie, już po chwili całym swoim ślicznym ciężarem przywarł mnie do ściany- PRZEPROŚ!  
\- Nie…  
\- Ostrzegam.  
\- Nie!  
\- Masz ostatnią szansę…- mówił do mnie z uśmiechem. Za jego plecami widziałam że większość gryfonów przypatruje się nam z niesmakiem. Ron wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć, Harry miał minę jakby nie dowierzał, Levander szeptały coś z Parvati, Neville stał z zakrytymi ustami. Tuż obok gryfonów dostrzegłam zazdrosną twarz Pansy, rozbawionych Zaba i Jas oraz wnioskując po minach niewiele rozumiejących Crabba i Goyla. Draco wciąż przypierał mnie do ściany..- Więc… przeprosisz?  
\- Nie!  
\- Może jednak się zastanowisz…- w tym momencie udało mi się wyswobodzić jedną dłoń, robiąc więc minę świętoszka odparłam…  
\- Hmmmmm….- udawałam że się zastanawiam, palcem dotykałam wargi, a on stał tam i po prostu ciekawie mi się przyglądał-… NIE!- po tym słowie dałam mu kolejnego pstryczka w nos..  
\- Sama tego chciałaś!- Zaczął mnie łaskotać, cały czas dociskając do ściany tak, że nie miałam możliwości wyrwania się z jego uścisku. Czułam ciepło jego ciała, dłonie błądzące po moich bokach, upajałam się zapachem jego drogich perfum… w pewnym sensie było mi nawet dobrze, tylko żeby mnie tak nie łaskotał.  
\- Hahaha…Draco…hahaha…hahaha…daj spokój, już dość…hahaha- krzyczałam pomiędzy jego kolejnymi dotykami..  
\- Dość…nie! Mnie się podoba!- odparł z uśmiechem jeszcze bardziej przyciskając się do mnie. A ja wiłam się pod nim, moja krótka spódniczka podwinęła się jeszcze bardziej, a włosy opadły na twarz, widziałam zachwyt w jego oczach, kiedy to obserwował i muszę przyznać że było mi z tego powodu niezmiernie miło… tylko te cholerne łaskotki…  
\- Hahahaha…wygrałeś… przepraszam…hahaha….Draco…Smoku…hahaha!  
\- Nieeeee traz to już za późno!  
\- Hahaha… ja już nie wytrzymam! Hahaha…  
Przestał. Ale wciąż się ode mnie nie odsunął. Stał tak blisko, a ja chciałam, żeby nigdy się nie odsuwał… Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i powiedział wesoło..  
\- Masz szczęście Riddle, że mam do ciebie taką słabość!- po tych słowach to on pstryknął mnie w nos i odszedł do Zabiniego i reszty. Już po chwili byłam tam i ja, wesoło rozmawiając z nimi tak jakby całej sytuacji po prostu nie było… Nagle drzwi do sali otworzyły się i McGonagall zaprosiła nas do klasy. Kiedy tylko weszliśmy, ja niewiele myśląc skierowałam różdżkę na moją ławkę w której siedziałam razem z Ronem i Harrym i wypowiadając krótkie zaklęcie przeniosłam wszystkie swoje rzeczy do ławki gdzie siedziała już Jasmine. Za nami siedzieli chłopcy, co nie wróżyło niestety nic dobrego… Widziałam ciekawskie spojrzenia gryfonów kiedy odwracałam się do chłopaków, żeby wymienić z nimi jakąś niekoniecznie związaną z lekcją uwagę. Nooo tak do tego też nie są przyzwyczajeni, w końcu Granger była kujonką i ani jej się śniło nie uważać na lekcji… No, ale powtórzę to już kolejny raz, Granger na całe szczęście już nie ma!  
W między czasie lekcja zdążyła się już rozpocząć na dobre. McGonagall gadała dziś o animagii. Phi bułka z masłem. Nie musiałam jej nawet słuchać i tak już wszystko wiedziałam na ten temat. Dlatego też spokojnie mogłam się oddać plotkowaniu z Jas i chłopakami, co nie uszło uwadze ropuchy, która kilka razy już nas upominała. Ani razu jednak nie odjęła nam punktów, ehhh czyżby jakaś dawna sympatia, do skromnej kujonicy? Hahaha, tylko mnie na korzyść! W pewnym momencie jednak jej słowa mnie zainteresowały…  
\- Jak już mówiłam, animagia jest niezwykle trudną dziedziną sztuki magicznej i wielu z was zapewne wcale nie uda się jej opanować. Ale są tutaj i tacy, w co szczerze wierzę, którzy są w stanie dokonać pełnej transmutacji w zwierzę. Na nauczenie się tego macie cały rok, a za opanowanie wasz dom zyska punkty. Jak co roku ogłaszam wśród uczniów, że ten kto opanuje animagię w pierwszym miesiącu szkoły zyskuje 200punktów, co nawiasem mówiąc nikomu jeszcze się nie udało… ale 200 punktów jest do zdobycia! Osoby które nauczą się tej sztuki do nocy duchów otrzymają 150 punktów, ci którzy przed Bożym Narodzeniem 100punktów, natomiast 75 osoby, które zmienią się przed feriami wiosennymi, a po 50 wszyscy pozostali. Wydaje mi się więc, że jest chyba o co walczyć….- dalej nie słuchałam jej wywodu. Odwróciłam się do chłopaków.. ich miny świadczyły o tym, że ta informacja również na nich zrobiła wrażenie. W końcu można było zdobyć niemało punktów…  
\- Pssst! Chłopaki!- spojrzeli na mnie zaciekawieni  
\- Co jest?  
\- Macie ochotę na 200 punktów?- uniosłam znacząco do góry jedną brew.  
\- Pytosz a wiesz!- Diabeł uraczył mnie odpowiedzią.  
\- No to….- nie zdążyłam jednak odpowiedzieć, ponieważ usłyszałam..  
\- DOŚĆ TEGO! Panno Riddle, jeśli jest coś co chce pani powiedzieć proszę się nie krępować, wszyscy chętnie posłuchamy!- patrzała na mnie groźnie…i co myślała może, że mnie przestraszy..żenujące! Popatrzałam na nauczycielkę i bez chwili zawahania odpowiedziałam..  
\- Właściwie… tak… jest coś co chcę powiedzieć.  
Spojrzała na mnie zszokowana. Oczy wszystkich uczniów wpatrzone były we mnie…  
\- Proszę, mów Hermiono.  
\- Ja chcę spróbować!  
\- Co? Czego?  
\- No, a o czym Pani przed chwilą mówiła? Chcę spróbować się przemienić!  
\- Och Hermiono, ja wiem, że jesteś ambitna, ale taka przemiana to bardzo trudna magia, w całej mojej karierze nie zdarzyła się jeszcze, żeby uczeń na pierwszej lekcji tego dokonał,więc raczej nie spodziewaj się cudów…  
\- To mogę, czy nie?  
\- Och, tak proszę… przynajmniej pokarzesz im jak się za to zabrać.  
Odwróciłam się jeszcze do chłopaków i puszczając im oczko,zeszłam do nauczycielki, wypowiedziałam zaklęcie MIXUSCORPULUS TOTALO. Już po chwili patrzałam na świat w zupełnie inny sposób. Wszystko stało się wyraźniejsze, lepiej słyszałam i widziałam… Wiedziałam, że przemieniłam się w syjamską szarą kotkę z brązowymi oczami. Przemieniałam się w nią już nie raz podczas wakacji, kiedy chciałam wymknąć się z domu. Wskoczyłam na biurko i dumnie się przeciągnęłam. Widziałam zszokowany wzrok nauczycielki i zachwycone spojrzenia innych uczniów. Draco wpatrywał się we mnie ze zdumieniem i podziwem. Przez chwilę siedziałam na biurku McGonagall, ale po chwili kilkoma sprawnymi skokami, z ławki na ławkę znalazłam się na swoim miejscu. Cofnęłam zaklęcie i już po chwili siedziałam na miejscu w swojej właściwej postaci… Usłyszałam gromkie oklaski ślizgonów i jęknięcia żalu rozchodzące się od strony gryfonów, no tak w końcu jeszcze nie tak dawno zdobywałam punkty dla nich… Za plecami usłyszałam głos Draco..  
\- Hermiono to było…. niesamowite!  
Odwróciłam się i posłałam mu najpiękniejszy z wszystkich moich uśmiechów, po czym odwróciłam się do nauczycielki z wyczekiwaniem na twarzy. Ta odchrząknęła parę razy w efekcie czego w sali zrobiło się cicho, i powiedziała..  
\- Hermiono, to było coś niesamowitego! Pełna przemiana i to na pierwszej lekcji, tego jeszcze nie było… nawet twój ojciec zrobił to dopiero do 5 tygodniach nauki. To czego dokonałaś było niewiarygodne, ale udało ci się! Oczywiście zaraz piszę do ministerstwa o wciągnięcie cię na listę animagów! Gratuluję.  
\- Dziękuję.- powiedziałam uśmiechając się mało skromnie…  
\- Aaaa i jeszcze jedno! Oczywiście 200 punktów dla…- eh czyżbym słyszała żal w jej głosie?- dla Slytherinu oczywiście…

CDN…


	7. Chapter 7

30 listopada 2008

Po ostatnich słowach Draco rzuciłam okiem na stół po drugiej stronie sali… Moi byli przyjaciele też chyba właśnie odkryli radosną nowinę! Ich miny świadczyły o tym, że chyba nie bardzo cieszą się z perspektywy pierwszej tegorocznej lekcji i to jeszcze z nami! Uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo pod nosem…  
\- A ciebie co tak cieszy?- Draco przyglądał mi się z ukosa  
\- Bo show must go one! Czyli pogrążanie Gryfonów, akt pierwszy, scena pierwsza… CZAS ZACZĄĆ przyjacielu!- odparowałam bez większego zastanowienia.  
\- Jezuuu na ich miejscu chyba zacząłbym się już bać!- Diabeł odwrócił się przez ramię i z udawaną troską spojrzał na stół Gryffindoru.  
\- Masz rację Diabełku, świętą rację! Jeszcze się przekonają z kim zadarli…  
\- Jezu Herm, ja się zaczynam bać!- Draco spoglądał na mnie z dziwnym respektem..- normalnie wybacz, że to powiem, ale córusia tatusia z ciebie!  
\- Hahaha! Może… ale tylko dla tych co mi zachodzą za paznokietki!  
\- Ej słonko, za pazurki raczej!- Diabeł uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
\- Taaaa a ja mam wrażenie, że za szpony!- Jas zakończyła naszą konwersację. Po jej słowach wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem i w takich dobrych humorach ruszyliśmy w kierunku wyjścia. W samych drzwiach, kiedy Draco zrównał ze mną swój krok, poczułam czyjąś dłoń na mojej talii. Spojrzałam na blondyna pełnym zdziwienia wzrokiem, delikatnie zsunęłam jego dłoń z mojej kibici i uśmiechając się rozbrajająco dodałam…  
\- To, że zaczęłam cię lubić, nie znaczy że masz mnie traktować jak Parkinson!  
\- Gdzież bym śmiał- powiedział z równie rozbrajającym uśmiechem- myślałem, że ci się spodoba…  
\- No to się pomyliłeś!- skłamałam, ale to szczegół, po tych słowach złośliwie wysunęłam w jego stronę język i dałam mu pstryczka w nos i jak gdyby nigdy nic ze śmiechem na ustach uciekła,  
\- Osz ty….zapłacisz mi za to!- krzyknął w moim kierunku i już za chwilę ruszył za mną w pogoń…  
Goniliśmy się ze śmiechem po całej szkole, a ludzie patrzyli na nas jak na wariatów, w końcu to dla nich wciąż nowy widok, Draco i Hermiona w koleżeńskich, ba przyjaznych stosunkach! Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy pod salę transumatcji, wszyscy łącznie z naszymi przyjaciółmi już tam byli. Widziałam wściekłość gryfonów kiedy obserwowali jak ze śmiechem uciekam, przed równie ubawionym Malfoyem. Cały czas byłam od niego szybsza, ale pomału traciłam już siły, kiedy więc wpadliśmy na odpowiednie piętro niewiele myśląc, schowałam się za mężnymi plecami Zabiniego. Malfoy stanął przed przyjacielem i przez chwilę obskakiwaliśmy Diabła, ja żeby się schować, a Draco, żeby mnie złapać… Jednak w pewnym momencie do moich uszu doszły słowa…  
\- Wiecie co? Lubię was, ale nie będę się mieszał w wasze sprawy!  
Po tych słowach w ułamku sekundy Zab odskoczył do Jasmine, a ja stałam dokładnie na przeciwko Malfoya, na którego twarzy wykwitł złośliwy uśmieszek…  
\- I co teraz złośnico?- powiedział, wolno podchodząc do mnie, już po chwili całym swoim ślicznym ciężarem przywarł mnie do ściany- PRZEPROŚ!  
\- Nie…  
\- Ostrzegam.  
\- Nie!  
\- Masz ostatnią szansę…- mówił do mnie z uśmiechem. Za jego plecami widziałam że większość gryfonów przypatruje się nam z niesmakiem. Ron wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć, Harry miał minę jakby nie dowierzał, Levander szeptały coś z Parvati, Neville stał z zakrytymi ustami. Tuż obok gryfonów dostrzegłam zazdrosną twarz Pansy, rozbawionych Zaba i Jas oraz wnioskując po minach niewiele rozumiejących Crabba i Goyla. Draco wciąż przypierał mnie do ściany..- Więc… przeprosisz?  
\- Nie!  
\- Może jednak się zastanowisz…- w tym momencie udało mi się wyswobodzić jedną dłoń, robiąc więc minę świętoszka odparłam…  
\- Hmmmmm….- udawałam że się zastanawiam, palcem dotykałam wargi, a on stał tam i po prostu ciekawie mi się przyglądał-… NIE!- po tym słowie dałam mu kolejnego pstryczka w nos..  
\- Sama tego chciałaś!- Zaczął mnie łaskotać, cały czas dociskając do ściany tak, że nie miałam możliwości wyrwania się z jego uścisku. Czułam ciepło jego ciała, dłonie błądzące po moich bokach, upajałam się zapachem jego drogich perfum… w pewnym sensie było mi nawet dobrze, tylko żeby mnie tak nie łaskotał.  
\- Hahaha…Draco…hahaha…hahaha…daj spokój, już dość…hahaha- krzyczałam pomiędzy jego kolejnymi dotykami..  
\- Dość…nie! Mnie się podoba!- odparł z uśmiechem jeszcze bardziej przyciskając się do mnie. A ja wiłam się pod nim, moja krótka spódniczka podwinęła się jeszcze bardziej, a włosy opadły na twarz, widziałam zachwyt w jego oczach, kiedy to obserwował i muszę przyznać że było mi z tego powodu niezmiernie miło… tylko te cholerne łaskotki…  
\- Hahahaha…wygrałeś… przepraszam…hahaha….Draco…Smoku…hahaha!  
\- Nieeeee traz to już za późno!  
\- Hahaha… ja już nie wytrzymam! Hahaha…  
Przestał. Ale wciąż się ode mnie nie odsunął. Stał tak blisko, a ja chciałam, żeby nigdy się nie odsuwał… Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i powiedział wesoło..  
\- Masz szczęście Riddle, że mam do ciebie taką słabość!- po tych słowach to on pstryknął mnie w nos i odszedł do Zabiniego i reszty. Już po chwili byłam tam i ja, wesoło rozmawiając z nimi tak jakby całej sytuacji po prostu nie było… Nagle drzwi do sali otworzyły się i McGonagall zaprosiła nas do klasy. Kiedy tylko weszliśmy, ja niewiele myśląc skierowałam różdżkę na moją ławkę w której siedziałam razem z Ronem i Harrym i wypowiadając krótkie zaklęcie przeniosłam wszystkie swoje rzeczy do ławki gdzie siedziała już Jasmine. Za nami siedzieli chłopcy, co nie wróżyło niestety nic dobrego… Widziałam ciekawskie spojrzenia gryfonów kiedy odwracałam się do chłopaków, żeby wymienić z nimi jakąś niekoniecznie związaną z lekcją uwagę. Nooo tak do tego też nie są przyzwyczajeni, w końcu Granger była kujonką i ani jej się śniło nie uważać na lekcji… No, ale powtórzę to już kolejny raz, Granger na całe szczęście już nie ma!  
W między czasie lekcja zdążyła się już rozpocząć na dobre. McGonagall gadała dziś o animagii. Phi bułka z masłem. Nie musiałam jej nawet słuchać i tak już wszystko wiedziałam na ten temat. Dlatego też spokojnie mogłam się oddać plotkowaniu z Jas i chłopakami, co nie uszło uwadze ropuchy, która kilka razy już nas upominała. Ani razu jednak nie odjęła nam punktów, ehhh czyżby jakaś dawna sympatia, do skromnej kujonicy? Hahaha, tylko mnie na korzyść! W pewnym momencie jednak jej słowa mnie zainteresowały…  
\- Jak już mówiłam, animagia jest niezwykle trudną dziedziną sztuki magicznej i wielu z was zapewne wcale nie uda się jej opanować. Ale są tutaj i tacy, w co szczerze wierzę, którzy są w stanie dokonać pełnej transmutacji w zwierzę. Na nauczenie się tego macie cały rok, a za opanowanie wasz dom zyska punkty. Jak co roku ogłaszam wśród uczniów, że ten kto opanuje animagię w pierwszym miesiącu szkoły zyskuje 200punktów, co nawiasem mówiąc nikomu jeszcze się nie udało… ale 200 punktów jest do zdobycia! Osoby które nauczą się tej sztuki do nocy duchów otrzymają 150 punktów, ci którzy przed Bożym Narodzeniem 100punktów, natomiast 75 osoby, które zmienią się przed feriami wiosennymi, a po 50 wszyscy pozostali. Wydaje mi się więc, że jest chyba o co walczyć….- dalej nie słuchałam jej wywodu. Odwróciłam się do chłopaków.. ich miny świadczyły o tym, że ta informacja również na nich zrobiła wrażenie. W końcu można było zdobyć niemało punktów…  
\- Pssst! Chłopaki!- spojrzeli na mnie zaciekawieni  
\- Co jest?  
\- Macie ochotę na 200 punktów?- uniosłam znacząco do góry jedną brew.  
\- Pytosz a wiesz!- Diabeł uraczył mnie odpowiedzią.  
\- No to….- nie zdążyłam jednak odpowiedzieć, ponieważ usłyszałam..  
\- DOŚĆ TEGO! Panno Riddle, jeśli jest coś co chce pani powiedzieć proszę się nie krępować, wszyscy chętnie posłuchamy!- patrzała na mnie groźnie…i co myślała może, że mnie przestraszy..żenujące! Popatrzałam na nauczycielkę i bez chwili zawahania odpowiedziałam..  
\- Właściwie… tak… jest coś co chcę powiedzieć.  
Spojrzała na mnie zszokowana. Oczy wszystkich uczniów wpatrzone były we mnie…  
\- Proszę, mów Hermiono.  
\- Ja chcę spróbować!  
\- Co? Czego?  
\- No, a o czym Pani przed chwilą mówiła? Chcę spróbować się przemienić!  
\- Och Hermiono, ja wiem, że jesteś ambitna, ale taka przemiana to bardzo trudna magia, w całej mojej karierze nie zdarzyła się jeszcze, żeby uczeń na pierwszej lekcji tego dokonał,więc raczej nie spodziewaj się cudów…  
\- To mogę, czy nie?  
\- Och, tak proszę… przynajmniej pokarzesz im jak się za to zabrać.  
Odwróciłam się jeszcze do chłopaków i puszczając im oczko,zeszłam do nauczycielki, wypowiedziałam zaklęcie MIXUSCORPULUS TOTALO. Już po chwili patrzałam na świat w zupełnie inny sposób. Wszystko stało się wyraźniejsze, lepiej słyszałam i widziałam… Wiedziałam, że przemieniłam się w syjamską szarą kotkę z brązowymi oczami. Przemieniałam się w nią już nie raz podczas wakacji, kiedy chciałam wymknąć się z domu. Wskoczyłam na biurko i dumnie się przeciągnęłam. Widziałam zszokowany wzrok nauczycielki i zachwycone spojrzenia innych uczniów. Draco wpatrywał się we mnie ze zdumieniem i podziwem. Przez chwilę siedziałam na biurku McGonagall, ale po chwili kilkoma sprawnymi skokami, z ławki na ławkę znalazłam się na swoim miejscu. Cofnęłam zaklęcie i już po chwili siedziałam na miejscu w swojej właściwej postaci… Usłyszałam gromkie oklaski ślizgonów i jęknięcia żalu rozchodzące się od strony gryfonów, no tak w końcu jeszcze nie tak dawno zdobywałam punkty dla nich… Za plecami usłyszałam głos Draco..  
\- Hermiono to było…. niesamowite!  
Odwróciłam się i posłałam mu najpiękniejszy z wszystkich moich uśmiechów, po czym odwróciłam się do nauczycielki z wyczekiwaniem na twarzy. Ta odchrząknęła parę razy w efekcie czego w sali zrobiło się cicho, i powiedziała..  
\- Hermiono, to było coś niesamowitego! Pełna przemiana i to na pierwszej lekcji, tego jeszcze nie było… nawet twój ojciec zrobił to dopiero do 5 tygodniach nauki. To czego dokonałaś było niewiarygodne, ale udało ci się! Oczywiście zaraz piszę do ministerstwa o wciągnięcie cię na listę animagów! Gratuluję.  
\- Dziękuję.- powiedziałam uśmiechając się mało skromnie…  
\- Aaaa i jeszcze jedno! Oczywiście 200 punktów dla…- eh czyżbym słyszała żal w jej głosie?- dla Slytherinu oczywiście…

CDN…


	8. Chapter 8

5 grudnia 2008

Czas do obiadu upływał nam spokojnie. Nie działo się właściwie nic specjalnie ciekawego, nauczyciele cały czas ględzili o owutemach, starając się przekonać nas, że to właśnie ich przedmiot jest najważniejszy. Wszyscy odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, kiedy dzwonek oznajmił koniec historii magii, gdybyśmy chociaż dzielili ten przedmiot z jakąś inną klasą zapewne byłoby weselej, a tak… prawie wszyscy spali, nie mając już nawet sił na plotkowanie. Jeszcze tylko zanotować temat pracy domowej i można iść na obiad…  
\- Jeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzuuuuuu ale on nawijał bezsensu…- Zabini westchnął ciężko opadając na swoje miejsce przy stole.  
\- No co ty nie powiesz Diabełku… pierwszy raz spotkałam się z tak nudnym profesorem…nawet Fransuas MaBleu od sztuk pięknych z Beauxbatons to małe piwko w porównaniu z tym…tym…tym….CZYMŚ!- Jas zasiadła obok Zabiniego z oburzoną miną  
\- Hahaha ale mu poleciałaś siora… hahaha…"tym..tym..tym…CZYMŚ"- Draco przedrzeźniał siostrę, siadając obok mnie- to „COŚ" to jest duch, tak dla twojej wiadomości…  
\- Nawiedzony wariat, z kiepskim poczuciem humoru! Umarł bo pewnie nie umiał już ze sobą wytrzymać…  
\- Jejq stary, twoja siostra naprawdę ciężko zniosła tą lekcję…. może ona ma…  
\- Zapewniam brachu, że nie chciałbyś siedzieć w zasięgu jej ręki kiedy ma PSM, więc raczej ni… ejjjjjj, oszalałaś?- Draco w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed lecącym w jego kierunku ciężkim srebrnym pucharem.  
\- Mając za brata takiego palanta, trudno nie!  
\- Poprawka stary…PMS zaawansowanego stopnia- Draco wyszczerzył się do Blaisa, kątem oka ciągle obserwując Jas- na twoim miejscu uciekałbym od niej jak najdalej…  
Zabini spojrzał na Jasmine i uśmiechnął się pod wąsem.  
\- Eeee wiesz, zaryzykuję… może akurat nic mi nie zrobi…  
\- Nie masz się co martwić, moja alergia dotyczy tylko testosteronu w wersji blond!  
\- Hahaha przestańcie w końcu! Wszyscy jesteśmy poddenerwowani i głodni, ale to chyba nie powód, żeby sobie skakać do gardeł…- powiedziałam obserwując jak Draco już szykował się do jakiejś ciętej ripostu w stosunku do Jas.  
\- Iiiiiiiiii TAK! Do akcji wkracza negocjator, czy uda mu się pogodzić zwaśnione spory? Czy też może nie przeżyje wejścia w sam środek Huraganu blondu? Odpowiedzi na te i wiele innych pytań otrzymacie już w najbliższym odcinku- Diabeł ze swoim typowym ślizgońskim uśmiechem pomagał mi rozładować sytuację. Już po chwili wszyscy czworo wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem, któremu przypatrywała i przysłuchiwała się reszta szkoły, co my mieliśmy w absolutnie głębokim poważaniu. Skończyliśmy swoje wygłupy akurat w momencie, kiedy na stołach pojawiły się patery z potrawami. Wszyscy więc jak jeden mąż rzuciliśmy się na góry jedzenia. Spożywaliśmy smakołyki ze swoich talerzy w zupełnym milczeniu, dopiero kiedy nasze brzuchy były wypchane do granic wytrzymałości, a talerze lśniły czystością odezwałam się do Dracona…  
\- To co mamy teraz?  
\- Ucieszysz się…  
\- Hahaha, czyli z gryfonami, ale co?  
\- Ucieszysz się jeszcze bardziej… w końcu to nasz teren…  
\- Tylko nie mów, że…  
\- Eliksiry!  
\- Wyśmienicie!  
\- Też tak myślę!  
\- I my też!- Zabini i Jasmine odezwali się z przeciwnego końca stołu.  
Jeszcze chwilę posiedzieliśmy w wielkiej sali i pomału ruszyliśmy do lochów, na pierwszą w tym roku lekcję eliksirów. Kiedy dochodziliśmy na miejsce, wzrok większości gryfonów utkwiony był we mnie z niedowierzaniem i nienawiścią, kiedy przychodziłam obok Levander i Parvati usłyszałam…  
\- Zdrajczyni…  
\- Taaa a jak szybko pocieszyła się, po stracie Rona…  
Odwróciłam się przez ramię i posłałam plotkarom najsłodszy uśmiech na jaki było mnie stać, po czym bezceremonialnie przytuliłam się do Malfoya.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Cicho siedź, przytulam się!  
\- No właśnie widzę…i czuję, ale za cholerę nie rozumiem.  
\- A czy ty wszystko musisz rozumieć?  
\- Przydałoby się… biorąc pod uwagę, że rano oberwałem po nosie chcąc cię objąć!  
\- Kobieta zmienną jest!- powiedziałam z uśmiechem, a widząc, że poza Lav i Parv obserwuje mnie jeszcze Ron, bez jakiegokolwiek skrępowania wspięłam się na palce i pocałowałam go delikatnie.  
\- Eeeejj czy ty mnie przez przypadek nie wykorzystujesz jako narzędzie zemsty na rudym?  
\- A nawet jeśli tak, to masz coś przeciwko, źle ci?  
\- Noooo nie… powiem nawet, że jest przyjemnie i…co najważniejsze, że działa- powiedział z uśmiechem, a brodą wskazał wściekłego Rona, po chwili znów mnie pocałował.- A to… było odszkodowanie, za szkody psychiczne jakie mi wyrządziłaś!  
\- Hahaha… uczciwa cena!  
Roześmialiśmy się serdecznie, ojjj coś czuję, że ta nasza przyjaźń w szybkim tempie wejdzie na następny poziom… i chyba żadne z nas nie będzie się specjalnie przed tym broniło… Wtuliłam się w Malfoya, głęboko wdychając zapach jego perfum, widziałam wściekłe spojrzenia gryfonów, których moje zachowanie wytrąciło z równowagi, zazdrosne spojrzenia Parkinson i szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach Jas i Diabła. Ehhh życie jest piękne kiedy jest się ślizgonem!  
W tym samym momencie drzwi do sali otworzyły się gwałtownie i ukazał się Snape. Omiótł wzrokiem zgromadzonych, jego lewa- lekko nadpalona przez incydent z Ronem brew podjechała do góry kiedy zauważył mnie i Smoka. My tylko uśmiechnęliśmy się do niego i ruszyliśmy żeby zająć swoje miejsca. Weszliśmy do klasy, gdzie Jas siedziała już na miejscu obok Diabła i szczerzyła się do mnie w promiennym uśmiechu… coś mi się wydaje, że i ta dwójak długo nie zostanie po prostu przyjaciółmi… Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos mistrza eliksirów..  
\- No, no Hermiono słyszałem o twoim wyczynie na transmutacji.. imponujące, naprawdę! Wielkie gratulacje!  
\- Dziękuję profesorze- dygnęłam wdzięcznie w kierunku Snape'a  
\- Aha, jeszcze jedno, pozwoliłem sobie przenieść twoje rzeczy na miejsce obok Dracona, masz coś przeciwko?  
\- Nie, skądże.  
\- No to w takim razie siadaj.  
Uśmiechnął się do mnie, tak…życie jest jeszcze piękniejsze niż wcześniej! Podeszłam do swojej nowej ławki i z uśmiechem powiedziałam do Smoka..  
\- Czyli jesteś na mnie skazany!  
\- Na ciebie, z czystą przyjemnością! Siadaj.  
Odsunął się, żeby zrobić mi miejsce. Rozłożyłam swoje podręczniki i czekałam na instrukcje nauczyciela.  
\- Jak wiecie w tym roku czekają was OWUTEMY, mam nadzieję, że każde z was zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak ważna jest to próba. Ja nie będę was przekonywał jak ważne w tym wszystkim są eliksiry, sami powinniście wiedzieć. Nie liczcie jednak na pobłażanie w tym roku…  
\- Taaaaa jasne, my może nie..- szept Harrego poniósł się po najbliższych ławkach, jednak bystrym uszom profesora też nie umknął..  
\- POTTER, Gryfindor przez twoją bezczelną pyskówkę stracił właśnie 10 punktów, a jeśli nie chcesz zarobić szlabanu radzę się nie odzywać!- Harry zmieszany usiadł na swoim miejscu i spuścił głowę, żeby tylko nie patrzeć na Snape'a.- jak już mówiłem, żadne z was nie zostanie dopuszczone do egzaminu końcowego dopóki nie zaliczy wielu ważnych sprawdzianów. Siódma klasa na to nie przelewki, więc radzę się niektórym obudzić, bo póki co jedynie Hermiona i Draco są na tyle zaawansowani w swojej wiedzy, że mógłbym z czystym sumieniem dopuścić ich do egzaminu..  
\- To ona ma sumienie?- tym razem to Ron szepnął do Harrego.  
\- Weasley minus 10 punktów! Jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że któryś z was się odzywa stracicie 50, kolejny będzie szlaban! Dziś uwarzycie eliksir słodkiego snu, wskazówki macie na tablicy. Pod koniec lekcji widzę na biurku fiolki z waszymi wytworami! Do roboty!  
Zaczęła się lekcja, podczas której profesor niczym rozsierdzony nietoperz krążył wokół stolików wszystkim w koło nie szczędząc słów krytyki. Wszystkim oczywiście znaczy gryfonom. Ja i Draco istotnie byliśmy najlepsi w grupie więc szybko uporaliśmy się z zadaniem i już w połowie przeznaczonego czasu fiolka z eliksirem leżała na blacie katedry profesora. Za szybkość i estetykę otrzymaliśmy po 10 punktów na głowę… Ehh zawsze lubiłam eliksiry, ale odkąd jestem ślizgonką, wręcz je uwielbiam! Siedziałam więc bezczynnie i rozglądałam się po klasie. Większość uczniów kończyła swoje wywary, ale byli też tacy, którzy mieli z tym spore problemy.. do tych ostatnich bez wątpienia należał, pracujący tuż obok Weasleya i Pottera, Neville. Snape pastwił się nad nim już od dłuższej chwili, a ja z niemałym zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że wcale nie jest mi go szkoda, jak to zwykle było w moim zwyczaju…  
\- Riddle!- profesor odwrócił się w moim kierunku, od kociołka Nevilla- z łaski swojej bądź tak miła i pomóż temu tłukowi, bo nie zamierzam siedzieć tu z nim do końca świata!  
\- Oczywiście profesorze.- znów poczułam coś dziwnego, ruszając ze swojej ławki robiłam to jakby wbrew sobie… ja wcale nie miałam specjalnej ochoty mu pomagać! Nooo ale w końcu Neville w niczym mi nie zawinił, no może poza tym, że jest z Gryffindoru…  
Wolnym krokiem podeszłam do chłopaka i zajrzałam do jego kociołka, jakie spustoszenia narobił w eliksirze. Nie było aż tak źle jak mogłoby się wydawać po kpinach Snape'a. Zapomniał co prawda o dodaniu kilku składników i trochę źle mieszał, ale wszystkie zmiany dało się naprawić.  
\- Neville, musisz drobniej posiekać ten korzeń wnykopieńki, wtedy lepiej puści sok. Nie, nie tak, mieszaj zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara i tylko trzy razy. Tak dokładnie, teraz dolej roztworu z serca salamandry i znowu zamieszaj! Widzisz to nie takie trudne! No i pozostał tylko proszek z chrabąszczy afrykańskich i szczypta startej skórki boa zielonego, zamieszasz pięć razy w przeciwnym kierunku do ruchu wskazówek, wszystko powinno się zagotować, a wtedy zmieni kolor i gotowe!- Przez kilka minut udzielałam chłopakowi półgłosem wskazówek. Kiedy wywar był już na ukończeniu Neville spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością.  
\- Dziękuję Hermiono! Ty się jednak nic, a nic nie zmieniłaś…  
\- Może trochę!  
\- Ale ciągle, mimo że jesteś ślizgonką i…i…sama wiesz..  
\- Córką Voldemorta?  
\- Tak, tak, ale wiesz… ja, no ja ciągle bardzo cię lubię!  
\- Dzięki Neville.  
\- Ja dziękuję!  
Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że naszej cichej rozmowie z uwagą przysłuchują się Harry i Ron. Ich miny świadczyły o tym, że nie są specjalnie zadowoleni z wylewności Longbottoma. Harry był po prostu w szoku, co dało się rozpoznać, po mocno ściśniętych ustach, Ron natomiast aż kipiał ze złości. Wcale nie udawałam, że nie wiem o tym, że się przysłuchują.. w pewnym momencie odezwał się Ron…  
\- I co się tak na nas patrzysz Riddle? Masz na coś nadzieję?  
\- Ron, daj jej spokój, nic ci nie zrobiła…- Harry starał się go uspokoić.  
\- Mam język i potrafię nim władać, nie potrzebuję adwokata!- powiedziałam ze złością do bruneta. W tym samym momencie moi przyjaciele zauważyli, że rozmawiam z gryfonami i usłyszałam głos Blaisa  
\- Hej, Herm nie podchodź zbyt blisko…oni mają tendencję do wybuchów!- odwróciłam się do przyjaciela i wyszczerzyłam zęby!  
\- Dam sobie radę Diabełku, przedwczesne wybuchy Weasleya nie są dla mnie niczym dziwnym!- wszyscy ślizgoni ryknęli śmiechem, nawet Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oczywiście nie zwrócił uwagi naszemu domowi, ja natomiast odwróciłam się ze wściekłym wzrokiem do rudego, chcąc jeszcze coś mu przygadać, ale widząc w jego ręce sproszkowaną wątrobę traszki, zamiast proszku z chrabąszczy dodałam tylko- na twoim miejscu bym tego, nie wrzucała do kociołka!  
\- Nie mam zamiaru cię słuchać!- odwarknął i ze złością cisnął wątrobą do swojego kociołka. Ja natomiast nieznacznie oddaliłam się od miejsca w którym stałam jeszcze przed chwilą i obserwowałam jak miesza miksturę, która nagle zasyczała, zabulgotała i już po chwili wielki bąbel zielonej mazi wybuchnął Ronowi prosto w twarz, solidnie ochlapując również Harrego! Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz tak serdecznie się uśmiałam. Prawie zwijałam się ze śmiechu z resztą swojego domu, podczas kiedy złota dwójka gryfindoru patrzała na siebie w zupełnym szoku, starając się pojąć co się stało…  
\- Hahaha…sam…hahaha…tego chciałeś! Hahahaha- tylko tyle byłam w stanie wysapać pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.  
\- DOŚĆ TEGO! TO JUŻ PRZEKRACZA WSZELKIE GRANICE! HERMIONO, NIC CI NIE JEST?  
\- Nie…hahaha…nic!  
\- Wracaj do swojej ławki. TYM BEZMÓZGOM JUŻ NIC NIE POMOŻE! WEASLEY I POTTER, SKORO NICZEGO NIE NAUCZYŁ WAS OSTATNI JEDNODNIOWY SZLABAN, TERAZ W RAMACH GRATISU DOSTAJECIE ODE MNIE CAŁY TYDZIEŃ ORAZ MINUS 30 PUNKTÓW DLA GRYFINDORU I MÓDLCIE SIĘ, ŻEBY TYLKO NA TYM SIĘ TO SKOŃCZYŁO!  
Odszedł do swojego biurka, gdzie przyjrzał się uwarzonemu przez Nevilla z moją pomocą eliksirowi.  
\- Dobrze Longbottom, ciesz się, bo gdyby nie Riddle ty też zgłosiłbyś się dziś na szlaban!  
Neville przełknął głośno ślinę i z wdzięcznością spojrzał w moim kierunku. uśmiechnęłam się do niego, po tym co mi powiedział, jakoś nie miałam serca, żeby być jego wrogiem. W tym momencie po klasie rozszedł się dzwonek i wszyscy ruszyli do drzwi, ślizgoni z uśmiechami nie schodzącymi z twarz, gryfoni natomiast przybici i zdruzgotani tym co się stało. W drzwiach usłyszałam jeszcze jak profesor wydziera się na Rona i Harrego  
\- A WY DWAJ DOKĄD? PRYSZNIC WEASLEY POWIADASZ! NAWET O TYM NIE MARZ, DOPÓKI NIE POSPRZĄTACIE TEGO BURDELU KTÓRY TU ZROBILIŚCIE!  
Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. Dobrze im tak, naprawdę bardzo dobrze!  
\- Eh… to była piękna lekcja!- powiedziałam kiedy już dogoniłam przyjaciół  
\- Hahaha, bezcenna! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to Gryffindor przez Weasleya i Pottera z duuuuuużym udziałem Snape będzie na minusie z punktami zanim jeszcze skończy się wrzesień.- Draco wyglądał na nieźle ubawionego  
\- Hahaha Smoku i o to chodzi!  
\- Popieram Diabła Draco! Na w to graj!- powiedziałam szczerząc się do Zaba  
\- No proszę i mówi to była gryfonka…  
\- Hahaha każdy ma jakąś przeszłość, ale to nie powód, żeby go skreślać!  
\- Nie…absolutnie! A tym tekstem o przedwczesnych wybuchach Weasleya dałaś dzisiaj niezły dowód swojej solidarności ze Slytherinem!- Draco powiedział z uśmiechem  
\- Taaaaa, koleś nie będzie miał życia!- Diabeł uśmiechnął się w perfidny sposób  
\- Oczywiście i w dużej mierze my się do tego przyczynimy!- Smok uzupełnił wypowiedz przyjaciela.  
\- Hahaha jesteście wariaci!- uśmiechnęłam się do nich!  
\- Taaaaa, ale za to nas kochasz! Poza tym, niewiele jesteś lepsza..  
\- Hahaha, może i tak! A teraz pozwólcie, że pójdę się na chwilę położyć przed kolacją. Za dużo chyba miałam dzisiaj wrażeń i jestem piekielnie zmęczona!  
\- Jasne. Ja też chyba się zdrzemnę!- Smok porządnie ziewnął  
\- Taaa racja! To co? Widzimy się na kolacji, tak?- Zapytał Diabeł  
\- No raczej!- odpowiedział Draco.  
\- Do zobaczenia Jas.- rzuciłam przyjaciółce przez ramię  
Razem z Draco ruszyliśmy w kierunku wejścia do naszych dormitoriów. Właśnie miałam otwierać drzwi, kiedy usłyszałam jego głos..  
\- A tak z czystej złośliwości, to Weasley naprawdę jest taki przedwczesny?  
\- Zdarzyło mu się…ale w głównej mierze to była złośliwość!  
\- Jezuuu nie chciałbym z tobą zadrzeć!  
\- Hahaha, swój limit mojej złości już wykorzystałeś!  
\- No to czuję się uspokojony! Do zobaczenia wieczorem.  
\- No papa!  
Weszłam do pokoju, a pierwsze co w nim zobaczyłam to ogromne czarne ptaszysko siedzące na moim łóżku. Zamknęłam drzwi i dokładnie przyjrzałam się sowie, była piękna, ale zarazem przerażająca. Czarne pióra nastroszyła, jakby zaraz miała szykować się do walki, wielkie skrzydła złożyła, jednak ich drganie wskazywało na to, że w każdej chwili gotowa jest wzlecieć i zaatakować. Długie, zakrzywione i ostre jak brzytwa pazury wbijała w ramę wezgłowia mojego łoża. Spoglądała prosto na mnie swoimi przenikliwymi bursztynowymi ślepiami. Nie bałam się jej, bo jakaś cząstka mnie mówiła mi, że sowa nie zrobi mi żadnej krzywdy. W pewnym momencie zauważyłam list w czarnej kopercie z jakąś zieloną pieczęcią umocowany do jej nogi. Ruszyłam w kierunku ptaka z uśmiechem…  
\- Zdaje się, że wiem kto cię przysłał…- powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, niż do ptaka, biorąc się za odwiązywanie listu z jej nogi…  
CDN… 


	9. Chapter 9

26 grudnia 2008

Kiedy sowa poczuła, że jej noga została uwolniona od balastu, w jednej chwili spięła swoje skrzydła i wzbiła się do lotu, delikatnie muskając końcówkami swoich długich piór moje włosy. Już po chwili nie było jej w pokoju. Ja natomiast siedziałam na łóżku oniemiała z zieloną kopertą w dłoni, natłokiem myśli i mieszanymi uczuciami… Nie musiałam otwierać tego listu, żeby wiedzieć kto był jego nadawcą. Tylko czego ON do cholery ode mnie chce? No nic… nie dowiem się, póki nie otworzę. Drżącymi dłońmi uniosłam kopertę na wysokość oczu, jak sprawdzając, czy ze strony tego kawałka papieru na pewno nic mi nie grozi..  
\- Boże… to nie dorzeczne, czego ja się właściwie boję?- mruknęłam do siebie.  
Zirytowana własnym zachowaniem, przełamałam w końcu pieczęć zamykającą mi dostęp do skrytego w kopercie listu. Wosk pękł z głośnym trzaskiem, rozsypując na podłodze małe drobiny. Zajrzałam do środka, jakby spodziewając się, że za chwilę coś stamtąd wyskoczy i zacznie mnie gryźć, ale poza zapisanym drobnym pismem pergaminem nie było w środku już nic. Wyciągnęłam kartkę i przyjrzałam się jej dokładnie. Pokrywające ją pismo było drobne, litery ścisłe, a całość bardzo schludna. Pismo było zgrabne, czego nigdy nie spodziewałam się po swoim ojcu. Sądziłam raczej, że zobaczę jakieś kulfony i niezgrabne bazgroły. Z zaskoczeniem odkryłam też, że niektóre litery są całkiem podobne do tych, które sama piszę. Nie ma co… to mnie tatuś zaskoczył.. Nooo, ale dość już analiz grafologicznych, pora była sprawdzić cóż też takiego tatuś ode mnie chce… Po raz kolejny podniosłam kartkę na wysokość oczu i zaczęłam czytać…

" Droga córko!  
Zastanawiasz się pewnie dlaczego napisałem list, zamiast po prostu zmaterializować się przed Twoim obliczem.. Dobre pytanie, sama jednak musisz przyznać, że nie byłbym najmilej witaną w Twojej szkole osobą. Uznałem więc, że nie pora na rodzinne spotkania w Hogwarcie, przynajmniej nie teraz.  
Kolejnym dręczącym Cię teraz pytaniem, jest zapewne to, czemu odzywam się dopiero teraz? Odpowiedź jest prosta- chciałem, żebyś się oswoiła i przywykła. Chciałem dać ci czas, na odkrycie potęgi swojej i naszego nazwiska i na ułożenie swoich, zapewne pogmatwanych teraz spraw… Liczę, że te dni ci na to wystarczyły…  
Wszystko to nie zmienia jednak faktu, że w końcu i tak musi przyjść pora na spotkanie. Czekałem na nie przez wiele lat i muszę przyznać, że ostatnie tygodnie były dla mnie wręcz irytująco długie…Być może, liczyłem też na to, że to Ty zechcesz odezwać się pierwsza… Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Dlatego też, uważam, że czas na zwlekanie minął, jak również minął czas na prośby. Twierdzę, też że dalsze zwlekanie jest zupełnie nieuzasadnionym trwonieniem bezcennego czasu, chcę zatem, żebyś pojawiła się przed moją osobą jeszcze dziś. Jak już zapewne zauważyłaś Hermes odleciał, czyli nie oczekuję żadnej odpowiedzi… Oczekuję Twojej osobistej wizyty! W tym celu zjaw się dzisiaj o 19.30 na polanie, na wschód od ścieżki w zakazanym lesie. Przyślę po Ciebie!

Twój Ojciec T.M.R

P.s. Liczę, że okażesz się na tyle roztropna i nie zbagatelizujesz mojego zaproszenia…"

Czytałam list raz za razem i starałam się jak najwięcej z niego pojąć.. Uch, chyba jednak nie tego się spodziewałam. Nooo bo i jak miałam się spodziewać, że ON będzie taki wyrozumiały i wyczulony na MOJE potrzeby… no bo jak inaczej tłumaczyć fakt, że dał mi ten cholerny czas… I jeszcze ten ton jego wypowiedzi.. władczy, a zarazem kryjący w sobie ciepło stęsknionego ojca. STĘSKNIONEGO to też nie mieści się raczej w moim wyobrażeniu Voldemorta! Pewne jest to, że trafił w sedno z tym spotkaniem.. chyba już czas najwyższy! Nie.. nie to, że się nie boję, bo i owszem, ale w końcu chyba i tak musiało by się to stać, a poza tym raczej nie chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co kryje się pod drugim dnem tego postcriptum…  
Zerknęłam na zegarek. Według wskazówek dochodziła właśnie godzina 19.00, czyli czas najwyższy iść na kolację. Tylko czy po tym wszystkim właściwie jestem jeszcze głodna? Raczej nie.. ale nie zrezygnuję z tej przyjemność, chociażby na wypadek, gdyby miało się okazać, że to mój ostatni posiłek.  
Moje czarne rozmyślania na temat tego co czeka mnie dzisiejszego wieczora, brutalnie przerwało pukanie do drzwi… Zanim jednak zdążyłam choćby otworzyć usta, w drzwiach pojawiła się platynowa grzywa, skrywająca stalowe tęczówki… Z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy Smok wgramolił się do mojego dormitorium.  
\- I co księżniczko? Pospane? Możemy iść na szamę?  
\- Jezzz gadasz jak nakręcony? Co brałeś, bo ja też chcę?- pokręciłam głową słysząc jego słowotok.  
\- Hahaha, pomyśli się! A co ty masz za minę, coś się stoło?  
\- Nie, no skąd?- jaką ja do cholery mam minę..- A co ci się nie podoba w mojej mimice?  
\- Nic, wyglądasz jakbyś się czymś martwiła.  
\- To nic takiego.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak! Idziemy?- jak najszybciej chciałam zmienić temat.  
\- Nooo raczej. Ale najpierw chciałem o czymś pogadać.- zrobił dziwną minę, jakby się bał, tego co za chwilę mi powie, a może mojej reakcji..  
\- No to wyłóż co ci leży na wątrobie.  
\- Bo widzisz, jak tak sobie popołudniu myślałem na tym dniem i…- znów ta miną, o co mu chodzi…  
\- I co?  
\- No bo widzisz… wtedy przed transmutacją…  
\- Chodzi ci o to, że cię pocałowałam tak? Przepraszam, nie powinnam była…  
\- No tak, o to mi chodzi, tylko widzisz.. bo ja… ja…  
\- Gdzie to zapisać Draco Malfoy zapomniał języka w gębie!- jego jęki trochę zaczęły mnie już irytować.  
\- No, nie pomagasz mi wiesz..  
\- Okey, to wal śmiało, tylko szybko, bo trochę mi się spieszy.  
\- Widzisz, bo ja chciałem się zapytać, czy nie mogłabyś częściej wykorzystywać mnie w ten sposób, do swojej zemsty na rudzielcu?- powiedział to tak szybko, że ledwo go rozumiałam.  
\- Hmmmm… no wiesz…- zaczęłam się zbliżać do niego, dzieliło nas już parę kroków- to chyba nie najgorszy pomysł, ale do mistrzostwa trzeba ćwiczeń..- byłam już tak blisko, że ostatnie słowa szeptałam mu wprost do ucha- ale jeśli zgodzisz się być moim królikiem doświadczalnym, to chyba może się udać.- i nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź, pocałowałam go.  
Najpierw pomału, delikatnie muskając jego wargi, rozkoszując się smakiem jego ust, zachwycając się ich miękkością. Istotnie faktem było, że jego usta po prostu zostały stworzone do całowania. Po chwili szoku, również Draco nie był dłużny w pieszczotach. Z każdą chwilą coraz zachłanniej wpijał się w moje wargi, nasze języki zawirowały w namiętnym tańcu zmysłów. Jego ręce błądziły po moich plecach, ja zaś delikatnie masowałam jego policzki. Jeszcze nigdy podczas pocałunku nie czułam się tak jak teraz z nim. Wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa przechodziły prądy wywołujące dreszcze, podbrzusze zapłonęło żywym ogniem, a z powodu zawrotów głowy, świat dookoła zaczął gwałtownie wirować.  
\- Hermiono Riddle, mógłbym cię tak całować całą wieczność!- wysapał chwilę po tym, jak nasze usta oddaliły się na bezpieczną odległość.  
\- Mówiąc szczerze, nie będę ci tego broniła.  
Uśmiechnął się, zaraz jednak spochmurniał i dodał..  
\- Ale tylko po to, żeby zrobić na złość Wealeyowi, prawda?  
\- A to już zależy od ciebie.  
\- Ode mnie?- był szczerze zdziwiony  
\- Tak, bo mnie mówiąc szerze Ron zwisa.  
\- Czyli… czekaj! Chcesz powiedzieć, że mogę cię całować kiedy chcę?  
\- Jeśli chcesz.. cóż nie mam nic przeciwko.- uśmiechnęłam się, bo jakże mogłabym nie chcieć, żeby całował mnie mistrz w tej dziedzinie..  
\- Poczekaj… ale całują się zwykle pary… więc..  
\- Tak!  
\- Co, tak?  
\- Zgadzam się zostać twoją.. – nie dokończyłam, moje usta znów poczuły miękkość jego warg, a świat zawirował. Kiedy zaczął tą rozmowe, myślałam że był zły. Z każdą chwilą jednak uświadamiałam sobie, że było odwrotnie, on nie był zły, on był zauroczony. Dokładnie jak ja. Kto by pomyślał… ja i on, razem. I na dodatek wystarczyło tylko kilka dni…  
\- Yhym… to może ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał..- o wiele za późno usłyszeliśmy skrzypnięcie drzwi. Blaise, więc zdążył się już nieźle napatrzeć.  
\- No i dobrze zrobisz przyjacielu!- Draco nie wydawał się być speszony tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył Diabeł  
\- Okey, okey zrozumiałem! Powiedzcie mi tylko jedno… to co zobaczyłem, to tak na poważnie?  
\- Diabełku, a wyglądało, że nie?- zrobiłam słodkie oczy i mocno wtuliłam się w Dracona.  
\- Jesteście niemożliwi.. jednego dnia się nienawidzicie, a następnego dnia kochacie. A gdzie etap przejściowy?- brunet wyglądał na nieźle rozbawionego  
\- Był wczoraj!- krótko odpowiedział Draco  
\- Tak i przed wczoraj- wtórowałam mojemu oficjalnemu chłopakowi  
\- Hahaha.. tego jeszcze nie grali! Wy razem!  
\- Uważasz, że nie pasujemy do siebie?- oczy Draco wysyłały pioruny  
\- Nieeee, skąd! Chłopie to po prostu szok, że tak szybko! Bo, tego że to by się stało byłem pewny. Za dużo chemii.  
\- Czyli, co? Jesteś z nami?- nie wiele rozumiałam z jego wypowiedzi  
\- Oczywiście, życzę jak najlepiej! A teraz się zmywam. Tylko się grzecznie dzieci bawcie.  
Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Diabeł natomiast odwrócił się jeszcze raz w naszym kierunku i dodał  
\- A tak na marginesie, to nie tylko wy przeszliście dziś na „następny etap". Ja i Jas, też sobie trochę dziś wyjaśniliśmy..- po tych słowach zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- ZARAZ! CZY ON MÓWIŁ O MOJEJ SIOSTRZE? ZABIJE GADA!- Draco, do którego teraz dotarł sens słów, zerwał się już, żeby gonić za Zabinim. W ostatnim momencie zagrodziłam mu drogę do drzwi.  
\- Hola kochanie, jeszcze nie skończyłeś! A poza tym raczej wątpię, żeby Jasmine była zadowolona, gdybyś zrobił coś Blaise'owi.  
\- O czym ty..  
\- Och.. znam ją dopiero kilka dni, a już wiem, że od dzieciństwa się w nim podkochuje.. dziwię się, że nie widziałeś.  
\- Ona się w nim podkochuje?- wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.  
\- Aha, dokładnie jak ja w tobie.. i co z tym zrobisz?- posłałam mu ponętne spojrzenie.  
\- Powiem ci, że to niemożliwe, bo to ja się w tobie podkochuję! Tak mniej więcej od połowy szóstej klasy.  
\- COOO?- byłam w szoku  
\- Co, co?  
\- Jak to od szóstej klasy?  
\- Od połowy. Pamiętasz, jak McGonagall ramach integracji po jednej z naszych awantur, kiedy to zarobiliśmy u niej szlaban, kazała nam razem się uczyć, przez tydzień. Że ciebie nauczy to cierpliwości, a mnie transmutacji?  
\- Jasne, że pamiętam. Najgorszy szlaban w moim życiu!  
\- Hahaha, a mój najlepszy! Wtedy w tej bibliotece, jak starałaś się mi wytłumaczyć to wszytko, dokładnie ci się przyglądałem. Analizowałem każdy twój ruch, słuchałem brzmienia głosu, łowiłem każdy uśmiech i każdy drobny gest. A po tym tygodniu… ehhh nie widziałem już tylko tej starej szlamy. Od tamtego czas widziałem przede wszystkim zjawiskową kobietę, która regularnie gościła w moich snach. A po kilku tygodniach sam przed sobą musiałem przyznać się, że się zakochałem. I mimo, że robiłem wszystko żeby to zmienić, to nie dałem rady. Każda panna z którą się wtedy umawiałem, momentalnie zostawała poddana analizie i każda odpadała, bo w najmniejszym stopniu nie była tobą. To było frustrujące.. kochać cię i nienawidzić jednocześnie. Na widoku gardzić i wyzywać, a skrycie wielbić…- zakończył swoją wypowiedź, ani razu nie spuszczając wzroku z mojej twarzy, a ja… chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie widziałam co powiedzieć.  
\- Draco..ja.. ja nie wiedziałam.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Robiłem wszystko, żebyś tylko nie złapała mnie na jakimś ukradkowym spojrzeniu, albo czymś w tym rodzaju. No i stałem się jeszcze bardziej opryskliwy i bezczelny. Wywoływałem coraz więcej awantur i to tylko po to, żebym mógł przez chwilę z tobą pobyć, nawet kosztem wyzwisk.  
\- Hmmm, wiesz ile ja się przez to wycierpiałam?  
\- Wiem i jeszcze raz przepraszam.- uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z wyrządzonym mi krzywd.  
\- Ale to już za nami. Nie ma już szlamy Granger. A i ja w końcu mogę otwarcie przyznać się do tego, jak bardzo mnie pociągasz. Znaczy wcześniej tylko fizycznie, a teraz kiedy zaczęłam cię poznawać, całym moim jestestwem pragnę twojej obecności.  
\- Zaraz… podobałem ci się już wcześniej?  
\- Fizycznie tak. Ale w życiu bym się nie przyznała do tego. Poza tym te wszystkie szlamy tak skutecznie obniżyły moją samoocenę, że nawet gdybyś nie był Malfoyem to i tak w życiu nie odważyłabym się na żaden gest. A poza tym byłeś tym pajacem Malfoyem, a ja nigdy nie zniżyłabym się do tego, żeby powiedzieć, że mi się podobasz… No i był jeszcze Ron, którego na swój sposób na pewno kochałam. Albo może wmawiałam sobie, że kocham… I tak, skoro już jesteśmy szczerzy to powiem ci, że ty też co jakiś czas błądziłeś do moich snów…  
\- Hahaha, ale to pokręcone! Ty szukałaś pocieszenia w Weasleyu, ja u Parkinson i innych, podczas kiedy obydwoje uciekaliśmy przed tym samym… A wystarczyło jedno słowo..  
\- I co ono by dało? W końcu byłam wtedy jeszcze szlamą.  
\- Ale byłabyś moją szlamą!- pocałował mnie- wielokrotnie łamałem się, czy się nie przyznać przed tobą, zawsze jednak uznawałem, że zapewne byś mnie wyśmiała i na dodatek zrobiła to przy świadkach, a tego moja Malfoyowska duma by nie zniosła…  
\- Taaak, oboje trochę pobłądziliśmy. Ale wiesz co?  
\- Hm?  
\- Ta rozmowa jest chyba pierwszą naprawdę pozytywną rzeczą, która wynikła z tego, że jestem córką Voldemrota.  
\- Tak, chyba tak. Ale Hemiono?  
\- Tak?  
\- To znaczy, że oficjalnie zostaniemy teraz parą?  
\- A chcesz tego?  
\- Jak niczego innego!  
\- Zupełnie tak jak ja.  
Znów mnie pocałował. Długo i namiętnie, znowu powodując, że mój świat zawirował. Poza jego twarzą, widziałam już tylko rozmazane plami, ale też nic więcej nie było mi do szczęścia potrzebne. Kiedy skończyliśmy złapał mnie za rękę i ruszył w kierunku drzwi..  
\- Wyznania miłości są strasznie męczące. Chodźmy coś zjeść bo zaraz padnę. A i ty musisz coś przekąsić. Moja dziewczyna nie może chodzić głodna. Już moja w tym głowa!  
\- Hahaha, w takim razie prowadź mój mężczyzno.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego.  
\- Wejdziemy do wielkiej sali trzymając się za ręce?- zapytał kiedy wychodziliśmy z lochów  
\- A czy nie tak właśnie robią pary?  
\- No tak, ale nie boisz się co ludzie powiedzą?  
\- A co mnie to obchodzi? I tak mnie nienawidzą.  
\- To zupełnie tak jak mnie.  
\- Widzisz, pasujemy do siebie.- uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Draco przyciągnął mnie blisko do siebie czule obejmując ramieniem. Tak przytuleni przekroczyliśmy próg wielkiej sali. Natychmiast oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w naszym kierunku. Ludzie nie nie dowierzali temu co widzą. A my nic sobie z tego nie robiąc ruszyliśmy w kierunku przyjaciół. Blaise wyszczerzył się na nasz widok, na co Draco tylko mruknął  
\- Nie susz tych kłów i tak jestem na ciebie wściekły!  
Blaise natomiast zrobił minę niewiniątka i z rozbrajającą szczerością dodał  
\- Nie rozumiem, a masz powód?  
\- Już my o tym powodzie porozmawiamy!  
\- DRACO!- Jasmine wyczuła aluzję brata  
\- No co?  
\- A pstro, czy ty myślisz, że ja mam pięć lat? Czy ja ci chcę Hermionę odstraszyć?  
\- Spróbowałabyś!- Mocniej przycisnął mnie do siebie!  
\- No właśnie! Więc skoro jesteś taki szczęśliwy, to pozwól i mnie!- Jas uśmiechnęła się do brata.  
\- Oj dobrze, już dobrze! Niech wam będzie.- po czym zwrócił swój wzrok na Diabła- czuj moją łaskę bratku, daję ci moje błogosławieństwo!  
\- O dzięki ci łaskawy panie. Nie godzien jestem stóp twoich całować w podzięce- Zabini teatralnie się ukłonił, na co cała nasza czwórka wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem.  
W wesołej atmosferze jedliśmy kolację, streszczając sobie to co się stało. Co chwila wybuchając nowymi salwami śmiechu. Nagle spojrzałam na zegarek na dłoni Zbineigo. Była 19.20, czyli czas najwyższy na spotkanie z tatusiem. Nie powiedziałam o niczym przyjaciołom, choć właściwie nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Teraz jednak kiedy wstałam ich oczy od razu zwróciły się w moim kierunku..  
\- Herm, a ty dokąd?- Diabeł wydawał się być zaskoczony  
\- Muszę coś załatwić. Prawdopodobnie wrócę późno.  
\- Możemy przecież iść z tobą.- Jasmiene całą swoją postawą poświadczała wypowiedziane słowa  
\- Raczej wątpię, żebyście chcieli…  
\- Z tobą kochanie, wszędzie- Draco pocałował mnie w dłoń.  
\- Nawet jeśli chodzi o herbatkę z moim ojcem?  
\- Coooo?- wykrzyknęli zgodnie  
\- To co słyszeliście! Napisał mi list, mam się z nim dziś spotkać.  
\- I idziesz sama? To niedorzeczne!- Draco wyglądał na przerażonego  
\- A uważasz, że gdyby istotnie chciał mi coś zrobić, to twoja lub czyjakolwiek inna obecność by go powstrzymała?

\- No właśnie!  
\- Ale..  
\- Draco! Trochę więcej wiary! Niedługo wrócę i wszystko wam opowiem.- wcale nie bylam tego taka pewna, ale musiałam jakoś ich uspokoić. Pocałowałam Dracona krótko, lecz niebywale namiętnie, po czym składając buziaki na policzkach Jas i Diabła, ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzana wzrokiem większości szkoły.  
Na polanę dotarłam, minutę przed wyznaczoną godziną. Byłam sama. Może jednak ojciec nikogo nie wysłał, może to był tylko test, jak się zachowam, a teraz ktoś tylko mnie obserwuje..  
\- Witam panienko- moje rozmyślania przerwał wysoki, zimny głos. Znałam go dobrze…  
\- Witam panie Malfoy. Jak mniemam, to pan zaprowadzi mnie do ojca?  
\- Mam zaszczyt, pełnić ten honor dla pani.  
\- No proszę, bez przesady z tą panią. To co mam robić?  
\- Złap mnie po prostu za dłoń- po tych słowach wyciągnął w moim kierunku swoje ramie, które bez chwili wahania chwyciłam.  
Już po chwili poczułam szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Teleportacja, no jasne jakie to proste… Kurczowo trzymałam rękę swojego przewodnika, podczas kiedy czasoprzestrzeń naciskała na mnie z wszystkich stron. Nieprzyjemne uczucie szybko jednak minęło. A my staliśmy na żwirowanym podjeździe, przed wielką białą posiadłością, ogrodzoną ogronym ogrodem..  
\- Witaj w Malfoy Manor, Hermiono.  
\- Malfoy Manor?- nie rozumiałam  
\- Twój ojciec od pewnego czasu urzęduje w moich skromnych progach.  
\- Phi, skromnych- mruknęłam, kiedy po chwili ogarnęłam wzrokiem cały przepych posiadłości.  
\- Czy jesteś gotowa?- Malfoy zdaje się błędnie interpretował moje zachowanie.  
\- Tak, niech pan prowadzi.  
Ruszyliśmy kierunku dworu. Gdzie mój ojciec zapewne już mnie oczekiwał…

CDN…


	10. Chapter 10

3 stycznia 2009

Nie wiedziałam, czego właściwie mam się spodziewać… Może Crucio na samo powitanie, albo od razu Avada… a może, jakiegoś… nie sama nie wiem czego. Spojrzałam na towarzyszącego mi Malfoya seniora, ale jego twarz, poza zwykłym lekko kpiącym, tak typowym dla tego rodu półuśmiechem, nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Mimo, że szliśmy ramię w ramię, Lucjusz ani razu nie zwrócił na mnie większej uwagi, choć doskonale wiedziałam, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że bacznie go obserwuję. Czyżby takie dostał rozkazy…doprowadzić mnie do ojca, ale absolutnie nie wchodzić w żadne koneksje, a może to coś innego…tylko co? Za dużo tych niewiadomych, jak na mój jeden, biedny, zmizerowany mózg.  
Kiedy doszliśmy na do drzwi, stary Malfoy niemal bezgłośnie wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie,a ciężkie wrota z kutego żelaza, których nie powstydziłby się zapewne żaden średniowieczny zamek, stanęły dla nas otworem.  
\- Zapraszam w moje progi panno Riddle. Proszę czuć się jak w domu!- powiedział tonem pełnym szacunku, zaraz…szacunku? I ten ukłon w progu.. BOŻE stary Malfoy najwyraźniej w świecie czuje przede mną respekt! Może boi się, że poskarżę tatusiowi, że przez ostatnich sześć lat on i jego syn, raczej nie umilali mi życia… No, ale hallo… czy on nie pomyślał przez przypadek, że toż samo robił mój ojciec? No cóż, chyba nie jestem w stanie go w tym momencie zrozumieć.. Postanowiłam więc, że tylko się uśmiechnę.  
Kiedy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg, w wielkim, pokrytym marmurem holu, dołączyła do nasz wysoka blondynka. Kobieta w średnim wieku, o niesamowicie delikatnej urodzie, ubrana w niezaprzeczalnie drogie ciuchy, podeszła do starego Malfoya..  
\- Jak dobrze, że już jesteście Lucjuszu! Narada już się prawie zaczęła, czekają tylko na ciebie.- powiedziała bez chwili wytchnienia.  
\- Dobrze Narcyzo, zaraz do nich dołączę, tylko zaprowadzę naszego gościa na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem.- oschłość w głosie Malfoya niemal mnie poraziła.  
\- Nie, nie. Ty dołącz do wszystkich w salonie, a ja zajmę się Panną Riddle, takie są rozkazy.  
\- Och, chyba że tak. W takim razie- tutaj zwrócił się do mnie- miło było panią poznać, panno Riddle.  
\- Na boga, ja mam imię…- odparowałam bez zastanowienia.  
Lucjusz tylko uśmiechnął się, delikatnie przekręcając głowę, jakby dziwiło go to, że chcę, aby zwracano się do mnie po imieniu. Po czym lekko skinął mi głową i już w następnej chwili znikał za wielkimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do, jak się domyślałam salonu.  
\- Proszę za mną panienko.- usłyszałam miły głos matki Dracona, która już ruszyła w kierunku wielkich, ciosanych w czarnym marmurze schodów. Pospiesznie ruszyłam za nią.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że sprawy w Hogwarcie ułożyły się panience pomyślnie.- usłyszałam w pewnym momencie.  
\- O tak, nad wyraz. A to w dużej mierze dzięki pani dzieciom, Pani Malfoy.- kobieta posłała mi uśmiech  
\- Mów mi Narcyzo, panienko.  
\- O nie, proszę wybaczyć, ale nie zrezygnuję z „pani", póki będę tytułowana „panienką", jestem Hermiona.  
\- Och, już dobrze, dobrze…Hermiono.- zauważyłam, że moje imię wypowiedziała z pewnym dystansem i zawahaniem- w każdym razie cieszę się, że jakoś ułożyły ci się stosunki z Draconem, w końcu nieźle zaszedł ci za skórę.  
\- Ojjj tak, ale vice versa. A teraz.. no cóż, jesteśmy ze sobą..hmmm mocno związani. Draco i Jasmine bardzo pomogli mi odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji.  
\- Tak, tak to bardzo dobrze.- odrzekła, z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy.  
\- I choć wiem..- kontynuowałam swój wywód- że, takie zapewne dostali rozkazy, wymogi…czy jak to tam nazywa mój ojciec i jego świta, to wiedz Narcyzo, że wywiązali się z powierzonego zadania lepiej niż wszyscy moglibyście się spodziewać.  
\- Och, widzę że jesteś o wiele mądrzejsza, niż nam się początkowo wydawało…  
\- To mi schlebia, ale nurtuje mnie jedno, tylko nie wiem, czy… czy mogę zapytać..- wpadłam na pomysł, uzyskania odpowiedzi, na nurtujące mnie od pewnego czasu pytanie.  
\- Oczywiście, pytaj o co chcesz, jeśli tylko będzie to w mojej mocy, na pewno odpowiem.  
\- Zastanawia mnie po prostu, czy Jas… czy ona musiała przenieść się do Hogwardu przez wzgląd na mnie?  
\- Och…- zauważyłam ulgę na jej twarzy, zdaje się spodziewała się czegoś gorszego- nie.. nie przenieśliśmy jej ze względu na ciebie. Widzisz, we Francji przestało być dla niej bezpiecznie. System tamtejszej władzy prześwietlał rodziny każdego ucznia, uczęszczającego do tamtejszej akademii, a jak wiesz, nasz rodzina… to sami…  
\- Śmierciożercy…- szepnęłam  
\- Tak, właśnie. Dlatego musieliśmy zabrać ją w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Tutaj możemy ją chronić, no i jest blisko Dracona. Jej przeniesienie tylko zbiegło się czasem z twoją historią.  
\- Dziękuję, za odpowiedź.  
\- Nie ma za co. A teraz przygotuj się jesteśmy na miejscu.- wskazała dłonią czarne drzwi na końcu korytarza.- Poczekaj tutaj chwilkę.- szepnęła, a sama ruszyła w kierunku rzeczonych drzwi. Już po chwili usłyszałam ciche zapukanie i jej pełen szacunku i uniżenia głos- Panie mój, wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale Twój gość właśnie przybył.  
\- Świetnie- usłyszałam wysoki, syczący głos, na dzwięk którego, po moich plecach przeszedł zimny dreszcz.- niech wejdzie, a ty Narcyzo możesz odejść, świetnie się dzisiaj spisaliście.  
\- To zbyteczne pochlebstwo Panie- Narcyza z głębokim ukłonem wycofała się z pokoju. Kiedy tylko cicho zamknęła drzwi, skierowała się do mnie- Możesz wejść Hermiono. Tylko pamiętaj, to że Czarny Pan jest twoim ojcem, nie znaczy, że możesz nie okazywać mu szacunku.  
\- O-oczywiście Narcyzo. O nic się nie martw- odpowiedziałam, chyba bardziej żeby pocieszyć siebie, niż ją.  
\- No to ruszaj, pamiętaj bądź dzielna.- ruszyłam w kierunku pokoju, już miałam naciskać klamkę, kiedy usłyszałam cichy szept Narcyzy- Trzymam za ciebie kciuki, Hermiono.- Sama nie wiem czemu, ale w ciągu tego krótkiego czasu, jaki z nią spędziłam, zapałałam do niej sympatią. Już nie wydawała się taka zimna i wyniosła, jak dawniej. Teraz była po prostu zatroskaną matką, która stara się za wszelką cenę chronić swoje dzieci. Cóż, widać nie tacy Malfoyowie straszni jak się wydawali… Nooo, ale w końcu teraz mam coś innego na głowie, cicho przełknęłam ślinę i nacisnęłam na klamkę. Jak na takie wielkie wrota, drzwi ustąpiły nad wyraz łagodnie. Z lekkim zawahaniem weszłam do zatopionego w półmroku pokoju. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to wielka biblioteczka i ogromne biurko. Za biurkiem, w odwróconym tyłem do mnie, a przodem do imponującego kominka, fotelu siedział zapewne On. Poza biurkiem, fotelem w którym zasiadał ojciec, drugim fotelem na przeciwko i biblioteczką w pomieszczeniu był jeszcze jeden mniejszy stolik z dwoma wyglądającymi zachęcająco, obitymi w czarną skórę fotelami, oraz niewielki barek. Ściany zdobiły arcydzieła znanych artystów, a ciężkie okienne kotary zapięte były finezyjnie, klamrami w kształcie węży. Za oknem zapadł już zmierzch, więc pokój oświetlał jedynie blask kominka. Po oględzinach pokoju, postawiłam kolejny, pewniejszy już krok w środku. Drzwi zamknęły się za mną z cichym trzaskiem… Nie wiedziałam jak mam się zachować..  
\- Jednak postanowiłaś przyjść…- usłyszałam ten sam syczący głos, głos moich koszmarów, głos…mojego ojca- nie powiem, zaimponowałaś mi…  
\- Powinnam czuć się zaszczycona tym komplementem, a jednak trochę się zawiodłam… Mieliśmy już ze sobą trochę do czynienia, czyż nie? Czyżbyś ciągle uważał mnie za osobę mało odważną?- Boże, skąd ta ironie w moim głosie… sama nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałam, a jednak zrobiłam to, a teraz pewnie na dzień dobry jakieś miłe, niewybaczalne zaklęcie…  
\- Ssssahaha- syknął  
\- to zdaje się miał być śmiech, cóż przynajmniej nie „nioch, nioch"- skąd się we mnie bierze ta ironia? Czy ja się przez przypadek nie powinnam bać?  
\- no nie powiem Hermiono, masz charakterek. Odważne słowa…- odpowiedział mi, ciągle siedząc w fotelu.  
\- Tak, a teraz przejdźmy do konkretów… dostanę crucio teraz, czy jeszcze chwilę z tym poczekasz?  
\- Córeczko- ruch w fotelu, czyżby chciał wstać?- naprawdę uważasz, że potraktowałbym cię tak, przy pierwszym spotkaniu?  
\- Cóż…tak!- odparłam hardo. To chyba ten pokój tak na mnie podziałał, a może jego obecność.. no nic, ładuję się w niezłe kłopoty.  
\- Taaak, to takie podobne do Lorda Voldemorta, prawda? Ale zobacz, nie mam nawet różdżki.- po tych słowach wstał z fotela, szeroko rozkładając swoje ramiona. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że jego oczy… były..były inne niż zwykle, nie wężowe i szkarłatne, lecz piękne, czekoladowe, takie jak..moje własne.- Ciągle obawiasz się, że coś ci zrobię?  
\- A nie mam powodu? Myślisz, że zmylisz mnie, że nie masz różdżki, ty wielki Voldemort, nie potrafiłbyś się bez niej obyć? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, kiepsko ci idzie.- odszczeknęłam  
\- Widzę, że nie tylko oczy odziedziczyłaś po mnie. Charakter też. Imponujesz mi. Ale jednak jesteś taka podobna do swojej matki.. niemalże taka sama…  
\- Masz czelność mówić mi o matce? No wiesz wybacz, ale nie wiem o niej za wiele, a wiesz czemu? No niech pomyślę…hmmm… KAZAŁEŚ JĄ ZABIĆ!- teraz poważnie mnie już zdenerwował.  
\- Hermiono, jeśli opanujesz emocje i będziesz w stanie ze mną normalnie rozmawiać, to wtedy powiem ci to, czego stary Albus zapewne nie zrobił. Ale może na początek, moglibyśmy się przywitać?  
\- Przywitać?  
\- Nie bój się nie oczekuję, że rzucisz mi się na szyje z okrzykiem „tato kocham cię, jak dobrze że jesteś", obydwoje wiemy, że w tej chwili wolałabyś żebym nie żył.  
\- Jeden zero dla ciebie. Ale zaraz… ty chcesz, żebym ci się ukłoniła? No nieee, lepiej od razu rzuć Avadę.  
\- Naprawdę, tak bardzo chcesz, żebym zrobił ci krzywdę?- w spokojnym do tej pory głosie, wyczułam już lekką irytację.  
\- A to nie byłoby w twoim stylu?  
\- Wydaje ci się, że tak dobrze mnie znasz, co?- rzucił mi przenikliwe spojrzenie- czekałem na ciebie przez wiele lat i chcę, żeby pierwsze nasze spotkanie i zapewniam że mam szczerą nadzieję, że każde kolejne obyło się bez błysków zaklęć. Hermiono, moja córko… może i jestem podły, może i jestem mordercą, nazwij mnie potworem, ale co pewnie cię zdziwi, wciąż bije we mnie serce, które rozbudziła twoja matka i choć do nikogo nigdy nie poczuję litości, nikomu nigdy nie okaże innej strony mojego ja, dla nikogo już nigdy nie będę Tomem, z tobą jest inaczej. Jesteś moją córką, moją dziedziczką, jesteś moją krwią!  
\- Co ty…- byłam w szoku, takich słów na pewno się nie spodziewałam, wszystko, ale nie to!  
\- Posłuchaj, nie chcę, żebyś składała mi pokłony, bo nie jesteś moim sługom, jesteś mi równa, choćby przez krew i nazwisko i kiedyś.. kiedyś będziesz Czarną Panią z potęgą o wiele większą niż moja, bo ty rozumiesz wiele więcej niż ja. Więc córko moja, nie liczę, jak już powiedziałem na wyrazy entuzjazmu, ale może choć podajmy sobie dłonie jak równy z równym.- po tych słowach wyciągnął do mnie dłoń. Spojrzałam na długie, trupio blade palce i nagle poczułam, że on jest ze mną szczery… że właśnie uzewnętrznił dla mnie swoje uczucia. Niepewnie podeszłam do niego i delikatnie podałam mu swoją dłoń. Znów przygotowałam się na ból… ale on tylko delikatnie spiął swoje mięśnie, po czym wypuścił moją rękę.  
\- Nie muszę czytać w twoim umyśle, żeby wiedzieć, że się mnie boisz!- prychnął rozgniewany.  
\- Tak, boję się!- przyznałam otwarcie, co wytrąciło go z równowagi.  
\- A czego się boisz? Tego, że cię zaatakuję, że podniosę różdżkę- nie był już spokojny, jego głos przybrał na sile, teraz już niemalże syczał, jego oczy poczerwieniały i stały się znów ślepiami z koszmarów, jedynym ruchem znalazł się przy biblioteczce i już po chwili stał na przeciwko mnie, z wyciągniętą różdżką i furią w oczach, ten sam przerażający Voldemort. A wszystko stało się tak szybko, że ja nawet nie miałam szans na dobycie swojej różdżki- CZEGO SIĘ BOISZ HERMIONO RIDDLE? BÓLU? ŚMIERCI? Z JAKIM OCZEKIWANIEM TU PRZYSZŁAŚ? CZY NAPRAWDĘ CHCIAŁAŚ TEGO….- podniósł różdżkę i wymierzył w moją pierś- CRUCCIO!- krzyknął.  
Skuliłam się w sobie, w oczekiwaniu na ból, ale nie nadszedł. Nie rozumiałam co się dzieje. Spojrzałam na ojca pytająco…  
\- Nie rozumiesz, co? Mogę rzucić to zaklęcie na każdego, nie potrzebuję wielkiej siły nienawiści, nie potrzebuję wielkiego wysiłku.. a jednak, nie mogę rzucić go na ciebie. Jesteś zbyt ważna.  
\- Ale ty…ty..TY NIE KOCHASZ!- krzyknęłam w jego twarz.  
\- Masz rację, nie kocham. Ale jesteś dla mnie ważna, a teraz usiądź, porozmawiajmy- wskazał dłonią stolik z dwoma fotelami.  
Ufnie usiadłam na jednym z nich, Voldemort natomiast zasiadł na drugim.  
\- Czy ja.. czy będę musiała zostać..- było to pierwsze nurtujące mnie pytanie.  
\- A chcesz tego?- wiedział o co chodzi, nawet nie musiałam kończyć  
\- Oczywiście, że nie!- krzyknęłam  
\- Niech się więc stanie! Do niczego cię nie zmuszę, rozumiesz. I nigdy nawet nie proponowałbym ci roli śmierciożercy. Gdybyś kiedyś chciała dołączyć do mnie, córko moja stanęłabyś po mojej prawicy.  
\- Wiesz, że to się nie stanie.  
\- Tego nie wiesz nawet ty. Ale czas podejmowania decyzji już niedługo, wtedy zdecydujesz…  
\- Wybiorę Zakon i dobrze o tym wiesz!  
\- Powtarzam ci Hermiono, tego nie wiesz nawet ty! Ale jak mówiłem, do niczego cię nie zmuszę, na razie.. Ale mam jedno wymaganie.  
\- Jakie?  
\- Szacunek!- odparł z grobową miną, spoglądając mi w oczy.  
\- Czy uważasz OJCZE- dokładnie zaakcentowałam to słowo- że gdybym nie miała szacunku, przyjęłabym twoje nazwisko, albo przyszła tutaj! Szanuję cię, szanuję i nienawidzę.  
\- Wystarczy. Na razie. A teraz porozmawiajmy o szkole, jak się sprawy mają?  
\- Chodzi ci o to, czy twoi młodzi, przyszli słudzy wywiązują się z zadania? Tak, nad wyraz dobrze.  
\- Mówisz o Malfoyach? Och, to raczej Lucjusz nalega na znakowanie Dracona, przed ostateczną rozgrywką i zapewniam cię, że to nie ja a Lucjusz zlecił im troskę o ciebie. Ja uważam, że dałabyś sobie radę sama. A jak tam Złoty Chłopiec?  
\- I pewnie nie wiesz, że odkąd jestem Riddle, jestem ich wrogiem podobnie jak ty… jak to zgrabnie ujęli takie samo ścierwo..  
\- Przyjdzie czas, a zajmę się tym.- odparł.- ale radzisz sobie?  
\- Noszę nazwisko Riddle.- odparłam dumnie.  
\- Tak samo dumna, tak samo zadziorna. Jeszcze będziesz moją dumą Hermiono! Ale teraz już chyba na ciebie czas. Lucjusz odprowadzi cię z powrotem do zamku!  
\- Ale… miałeś powiedzieć mi o mamie!- nie kryłam rozczarowania.  
\- Taaak, Sandra… porozmawiamy o niej przy następnej wizycie. Przynajmniej będziesz miała powód, żeby się zjawić. A teraz już idź.  
Wstałam i już miałam ruszyć w kierunku drzwi, kiedy nagle zawahałam się, odwróciłam na pięcie do idącego tuż za mną ojca. Spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Wtedy wyciągnęłam do niego dłoń…  
\- Cieszę się, że mnie rozczarowałeś ojcze.  
\- Cieszę się, że się rozczarowałaś Hermiono. Pamiętaj, że zawsze będziesz tutaj mile widzianym gościem.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, właściwie to się roześmiałam. Nagle okazało się, że wszystko co przez całe życie nienawidziłam, stało mi się bliskie, a to w co wierzyłam, co było bliskie, nagle stało się wrogim. Tylko ja ciągle ta sama pośrodku tego wszystkiego. Hmmm…ta sama? Hermiona córka Voldemorta, to już nie Szlama Granger. Przynajmniej pozornie, bo serca oszukać się nie da…  
Ruszyłam schodami w dół. Gdzie w holu czekali już na mnie Malfoyowie. Znów niemało zdziwiłam się, kiedy Narcyza na pożegnanie przygarnęła mnie do serca jak bliską sobie osobę, szepcząc do ucha „wierzyłam w ciebie!", natomiast staremu Malfoyowi uśmiech nie schodził z ust, kiedy transportował mnie do zamku. Na koniec, złożywszy na mojej dłoni pocałunek, przeprosił za siebie i Dracona i składając głęboki ukłon wrócił z głośnym trzaskiem do Malfoy Manor.  
Wracałam do zamku w dość dobrym humorze. W końcu ciągle żyję, jestem cała i dowiedziałam się kilku ciekawych rzeczy, mianowicie, mój ojciec ma jakieś uczucia, a najważniejsze te uczucia nie pozwalają mu mnie skrzywdzić. Ta informacja zapewne bardzo przyda się Zakonowi.  
Kiedy już dochodziłam do zamku w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę jaka jestem zmęczona, to był długi dzień. Niestety wszystko wskazywało na to, że jeszcze się przedłuży, ponieważ w sali wejściowej czekał już na mnie profesor Snape, z miną która znaczyła tylko jedno- będę się musiała wyspowiadać…  
CDN…


	11. Chapter 11

7 stycznia 2009

Mina Snape'a była co najmniej dziwna. Wyglądał na zaciekawionego, zmartwionego i uradowanego za razem. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie czeka na mnie bez powodu i to w samym wejściu do szkoły…  
\- Profesorze, ja…- zaczęłam  
\- Nic nie mów Riddle. Jeszcze nie teraz. Idziemy.- przerwał mi w pół zdania. I bez słowa ruszył w kierunku schodów prowadzących do góry.  
\- Ale..profesorze, gdzie my..  
\- Spokojnie. Chodź za mną, zaraz wszystko nam opowiesz.  
\- Nam? Gdzie pan mnie do jasnej anielki prowadzi? Jestem zmęczona, chcę iść spać!- wydarłam się.  
\- Spokojnie Hermiono, zadbamy o ciebie. Zaraz pójdziesz spać, ale najpierw musisz opowiedzieć nam co robiłaś wieczorem.- odparł wciąż coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w korytarze.  
\- Znowu liczba mnoga! Gdzie pan mnie prowadzi? A tak w ogóle to nie mam zamiaru nikomu o niczym mówić!- stanęłam i tupnęłam nogą, jak małe dziecko.  
\- Jak chcesz, ale wydaje mi się, że dyrektor nie będzie pocieszony z takiej postawy.- odparł, nieco rozbawiony moim zachowaniem.  
\- Idziemy do dyrektora?- no tak, to było w sumie logiczne.  
\- Po wcześniejszym spotkaniu, u dyrektora chyba nie masz się czego obawiać, prawda?  
\- A skąd przypuszczenie, że wcześniej miałam?- zapytałam butnie. Snape jedynie prychnął.  
W końcu doszliśmy na miejsce. Gargulec odskoczył, mimo że nawet nie słyszałam, kiedy Snape wypowiedział hasło. Ruchome, kręcone schody ruszyły kiedy tylko postawiłam na nich stopę. Zastanawiałam się co powinnam powiedzieć dyrektorowi. A trzeba powiedzieć, że czasu na to zastanowienie za wiele nie miałam, bo już po chwili stanęliśmy przed drzwiami gabinetu. Zdziwiło mnie, że w środku usłyszałam więcej głosów.  
\- Kto tam jeszcze jest?- zapytałam Snape'a  
\- Członkowie Zakonu… przecież nie śmierciożercy.- odparł spokojnie, acz z pewną ironią.  
W tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się, a ja stanęłam jak oniemiała, w środku poza dyrektorem byli jeszcze McGonagall, Ron, Ginny i Harry… Wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie, pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Ledwo drzwi zamknęły sie za mną, a przemówił dyrektor…  
\- A oto i nasz gość specjalny…  
\- Bardzo specjalny, tylko co ONA robi na zebraniu Zakonu?!- rudy wyglądał na oburzonego.  
\- Tylko spokojnie panie Weasley, panna Riddle również należy do Zakonu i będzie tak, póki ona sama będzie tego chciała. A dziś zadje się, chciałby podzielić się czymś z nami.  
Hmm…chciałaby to za duże słowo. Zostałam tam zaprowadzona, właściwie, bez pytania o zdanie.  
\- A co ona może nam powiedzieć?- tym razem sceptycznie przemówił Potter  
\- Może niech Hermiona sama opowie nam, gdzie była dziś wieczorem?- sugestywnie spojrzał w moim kierunku.  
\- Eeeemmm? Byłam na spotkaniu.- odparłam szorstko- MIŁYM spotkaniu.- dodałam po chwili.- A tak właściwie, to co ja mam mówić?- spojrzałam na Snape'a  
\- To może od początku. Z kim się spotkałaś- Dumbledore był niezrażony.  
\- Z tatą- odpowiedział szorstko i bez emocji. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie, jakbym nagle spadła tu z księżyca.  
\- Rozumiem, i jaki charakter miało spotkanie?  
\- Pokojowy. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę i pożegnaliśmy się. Tyle, ot cała historia!- odparłam  
\- Hermiono potrafię zrozumieć, że jesteś ciągle w szoku, ale może powiedz nam coś więcej, poczujesz się lepiej- McGonagall z zatroskaną miną podeszła do mnie i objęła mnie po matczynemu. Ja jednak szybko wyplątała się z jej objęć i podeszłam do Snape, miałam nadzieję, że zrozumie moją demonstracje ślizgońskiej natury.  
\- Żeby poczuć się lepiej, najpierw musiałabym czuć się źle- odgryzłam, może trochę za bardzo arogancko.- A tym czasem gorzej czuję się tutaj! Co chcecie wiedzieć? Czy coś mi zrobił? Nie! Czy miał zamiar? raczej wątpię, póki sama go nie sprowokowałam, ale i wtedy nic mi się nie stało, tata nie może mi nic zrobić, nie jest w stanie zadać mi bólu. Co robiliśmy? Rozmawialiśmy! O czym? O mnie, o szkole, o tym jak się czuję, jak sobie radzę. Był tym szczerze zainteresowany. Jak mnie przywitał? Jak równego sobie. Czy były jakieś wylewne sceny? Nie, poza uściskiem dłoni na powitanie i pożegnanie. Czy spotkam się z nim znowu? Tak, tak myślę. Sporo musimy sobie wyjaśnić. – prawie krzyczałam. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale opanowała mnie taka złość, że nie umiałam jej już powstrzymać.  
\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem Hermiono- dyrektor wydawał się być nie zrażony moim wybuchem- powiedziałaś, że Voldemort nie może cię skrzywdzić. Skąd to wiesz?  
\- Pokazał mi. Chciał rzucić na mnie Cruccio, ale nie mógł.- odparłam już nieco spokojniej.  
\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak ważną jest to informacją dla Zakonu?- tym razem odezwała się McGonagall.  
\- Być może…- odburknęłam  
\- Hermiono- znów Dummbledore- a czy pamiętasz, gdzie się spotkaliście?- nooo i doszliśmy do momentu, kiedy nie chciałam już nic mówić.  
\- W jakimś domu, ale nie wiem gdzie.- zełgałam  
\- Co to znaczy?  
\- Że z zakazanego lasu, skąd miałam wyruszyć odebrał mnie jakiś śmierciożerca, nie widziałam jego twarzy, ani tego gdzie mnie zabrał. Pamiętam tylko spotkanie z tatą.  
\- Tatą?- Ron był cały czerwony- przecież to jakieś żarty! Ona nic nam nie pomogła, nic. Użalamy się nad nią, a tymczasem ona cieszy się już pewnie na kolejne spotkanie. Co? Wtedy wypali ci znak? A może już to zrobił, co?- zadrwił. Zagotowało się we mnie. Rzuciłam się na niego, w momencie, kiedy oburzona McGonagall krzyknęła „RONALDZIE WEASLEY!" Minęłam ją bez słowa i podeszłam do rudego. Stanęłam na przeciwko niego i wysyczałam…  
\- Słuchaj durniu, jeśli kiedyś zostanę śmierciożercą przysięgam, będziesz pierwszym którego zabiję!  
\- Oooo to już nie masz zamiaru, sama dać się zabić? Charakterek widzę ewoluuje!- odszczeknął.  
\- Owszem ewoluuje! A teraz zobacz- podwinęłam rękawy mojej szaty- widzisz tu coś? Nie! To się łaskawie zamknij, bo mam cię już dość! Tak samo jak mam dość robienia z mojego życia pieprzonego przedstawienia dla ubogich!- po tych słowach odwróciłam się na pięcie i wybiegłam z gabinetu. Nic nie robiłam sobie, z nawoływań McGonagall. W drzwiach usłyszałam tylko słowa dyrektora.  
\- Dajmy jej ochłonąć, to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, żebyśmy wszyscy byli tu obecni. A pan panie Weasley, cóż odrobinę się zawiodłem. Myślałem, że jest pan bardziej dojrzały.  
Wyszłam. Biegłam ile sił w nogach. Jak najdalej od tego gabinetu, jak najdalej od tych ludzi. Jak burza wparowałam do pokoju wspólnego. Kilka par oczu skierowało się w moją stronę, ja jednak nie zareagowałem, nie odpowiedziałam na żadne pozdrowienie. Chciałam tylko jednego, znaleźć się blisko przyjaciół. Ale tych nigdzie nie było. Cóż, było już dość późno, może poszli spać… Jednak kiedy weszłam na korytarz, prowadzący do mojego dormitorium, w pokoju Draco usłyszałam ich głosy. Bez zastanowienia, tam właśnie skierowałam swoje kroki. Złość ciągle we mnie buzowała, więc nawet nie pomyślałam o pukaniu…  
\- Hermiona!- krzyknęli jednogłośnie.  
\- Tak się martwiliśmy.- Jas uwiesiła się na mojej szyi  
\- Martwiliśmy to mało powiedziane. Odchodziliśmy od zmysłów. Myśleliśmy, że coś się stało.- Diabeł też był już u mojego boku.  
\- Dajcie jej spokój. Niech ochłonie, na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest zła.- Draco wyrwał mnie z ich uścisku i usadził na swoim łóżku. Sam usiadł obok- coś się stało? Skrzywdził cię?- zapytał z troską.  
\- Tata, och nie. Nic mi nie zrobił. Tylko rozmawialiśmy.- odparłam już spokojniej. Ich obecność działała kojąco.  
\- To w takim razie co się stało?- Draco nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
\- Weasley.  
\- A co ten rudy parszywiec ma to tego?- zapytał zszokowany Diabeł  
Wzięłam głęboki oddech i opowiedziałam im wszystko co zaszło w gabinecie dyrektora. Trzeba im przyznać, że byli uroczymi słuchaczami, wtrącali pomruki niezadowolenia i uśmiechy dokładnie tam, gdzie powinni i przede wszystkim pozwolili mi się wygadać. Kiedy doszłam do końca, cała trójka po prostu mnie uścisnęła. Tak zastał nas Snape, który wszedł niepostrzeżenie do dormitorium.  
\- Tak myślałem, że zastanę was tu wszystkich.- odparł.  
\- A czego się pan spodziewał?- warknęłam- Że pobiegłam płakać?  
\- Nie, nie Riddle. To do ciebie raczej nie podobne., Nie z tym nazwiskiem. Ale przyszedłem, bo chciałem z tobą jeszcze porozmawiać.  
\- Przecież już wszystko powiedziałam na górze…  
\- Tak, nawet więcej. Na miejscu Weasleya, zaczął bym się teraz bać własnego cienia.- powiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem- wyglądałaś naprawdę przerażająco. Jak prawdziwa córka swojego ojca.  
\- Dziękuję. Ale o czym chciał pan rozmawiać?- odpowiedziałam  
\- Dlaczego skłamałaś?- zapytał bez ogródek  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nie udawaj, obydwoje dobrze wiemy, że Lucjusz przychodząc po ciebie nie miał szaty i maski, a i Malfoy Manor widziałaś dokładnie. Czemu nie powiedziałaś o tym dyrektorowi?- miny moich przyjaciół były bezcenne. Tego, że będę broniła sekretu siedziby ojca pewnie się nie spodziewali.  
\- Nie wiem. Po prostu uznałam, że tak będzie lepiej. Poza tym, tata pokazując mi dziś tak wiele, okazał mi zaufanie, a ono się przyda, prawda? Chyba nie warto za długim językiem stracić to, co dziś osiągnęłam. Nooo i Malfoy Manor, jest za ładne, żeby narażać je na wizyty aurorów.- odparłam  
\- Widzę, że jesteś bardziej inteligentna niż do tej pory myślałem.  
\- Cieszę się. Aaa no i jest jeszcze jeden powód.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wiedząc, gdzie jest aktualnie ojciec, będę mogła go odwiedzać, zawsze kiedy najdzie mnie ochota, na to żeby na przykład, poskarżyć się na jakiegoś upierdliwego gryfona, albo po prostu pogadać. Bo profesorze, ja… ja nie przypuszczałam, że kiedyś to powiem, ale naprawdę dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało, choć początek był trudny nie powiem. Panicznie się bałam, a dodatkowo nie wiem skąd wzięło się we mnie nagle tyle agresji, że byłam po prostu bezczelna. Ale potem, och… no chyba doszliśmy do pewnego porozumienia. W każdym razie, chciałabym lepiej poznać mojego ojca, zanim zginie.  
\- Rozumiem. Cieszę się, że okazałaś się na tyle roztropna. W takim razie, zostawię was, pewnie chcecie sobie pogadać. Tylko nie siedźcie za długo.  
Wyszedł, a my znowu zostaliśmy sami. Moi przyjaciele siedzieli oniemieli, więc postanowiłam, że wszystko im opowiem. Cała trójka nie kryła przerażenia, kiedy słuchali o tym jaka bezczelna byłam w stosunku do ojca. Ale nic nie pobije szoku, jakiego doznali, dowiadując się, że Voldemort nie może mnie skrzywdzić…  
\- Wiecie, co?- zapytałam, po zakończonej opowieści  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Myślę, że to, że jestem dla ojca taka ważna, będę mogła jeszcze wykorzystać…- tutaj sugestywnie spojrzałam na Jas. Zrozumiała.  
\- Myślisz, że…- zaczęła  
\- Nie wiem, ale warto spróbować. Jednak nie teraz, najpierw, jeszcze trochę go do siebie przekonam.  
\- O czym wy mówicie?- zapytał nic nie rozumiejący Draco.  
\- Ojj nie ważne, takie nasze babskie sprawy.- odparłam.  
\- Okey, to skoro już jesteśmy pewni, że jesteś bezpieczna, to ja już pójdę spać.- Jasmine ziewnęła głośno i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, uprzednio całując mnie w policzek.  
\- Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię.- Zabini ruszył za swoją dziewczyną.  
W pokoju zostałam już tylko ja i Draco. I dopiero teraz poczułam, jak ciężki miała dzień. Mocno przytuliłam się do siedzącego chłopaka i zamknęłam oczy. Czułam jak gładzi mnie po głowie. Coś go jednak gryzło.  
\- Wiem, że nie rozumiesz, o czym rozmawiała z Jas. Ale dowiesz się w swoim czasie.- odparłam  
\- Ale…- zaczął  
\- Ciiii, na razie musi ci wystarczyć tylko tyle, że nie dam sobie tak szybko odebrać ciebie. Dopiero co cię odnalazłam.- pocałowałam go delikatnie w szczękę.  
\- I nie warto pytać, co masz przez to na myśli?  
\- Raczej nie.  
Znów mnie przytulił.  
\- Hermiono?  
\- Yhym?  
\- Więc poznałaś bliżej mojego ojca, tak.- zapytał  
\- Trudno powiedzieć, żeby bliżej. Ale był całkiem…hmmm… profesjonalny. Pełen szacunek i te sprawy. I nawet przeprosił, za siebie i za ciebie, kiedy się rozstawaliśmy…  
\- Kto by pomyślał…  
\- Nooo, ale twoja mama jest całkiem miła.- odparłam  
\- Mamę, też poznałaś?  
\- Och, Narcyza wpierała mnie w drodze na spotkanie. Chwilę porozmawiałyśmy. Ona naprawdę wydaje się miła. Z resztą, wszyscy Malfoyowie nagle okazali się być mniej straszni, niż do tej pory myślałam.- powiedziałam całując go w policzek.  
\- Hahaha, no proszę. Uważałaś, że jestem straszny?  
\- Po części. Ale to było kiedyś, teraz uważam, że jesteś kochany.  
Zaśmialiśmy się. Tak dobrze nam się razem siedziało. Było mi nieziemsko w jego ramionach, kiedy czułam zapach jego ciała, ciepło skóry i bicie jego serca. Przyjemne dreszcze przechodziły mnie, kiedy delikatnie całował mnie w głowę, szepcząc czułe słówka. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie, noc robiła się co raz późniejsza, więc trzeba było się rozstać… Chyba, że…  
\- Draco?  
\- Yhym?  
\- Mogę spać, dziś u ciebie?- zapytałam cicho.  
\- Hermiono, oczywiście. Co za pytanie? Wskakuj.- odgarnął kołdrę.  
\- Poczekaj, muszę się przebrać…  
Wyskoczyłam, do siebie, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic i ubrać się w piżamę. Odświeżona wróciłam do pokoju Smoka, który w tym czasie, też zrobił już swoją toaletę. Bez słowa weszłam do łóżka, gdzie mocno przytuliłam się do jego ciepłego ciała. Zasnęłam szybko ukołysana jego miarowym oddechem i spokojnym biciem serca.


	12. Chapter 12

11 stycznia 2009

Nie pamiętam już kiedy ostatnim razem tak dobrze spałam. Rano, kiedy rzeczywistość zaczęła przedostawać się do mojej rozespanej jeszcze świadomości, poczułam że Draco wciąż jest blisko. Mimo, że leżałam odwrócona do niego plecami, czułam jego ciepło. Nie dotykał mnie, ale wiedziałam, że cały czas nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku. Pomału odwróciłam głowę, przeciągając się leniwie. Leżał wsparty na łokciu przyglądając się uważnie moim poczynaniom, na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, taki po prostu i tylko dla mnie. Jasne włosy odstawały we wszystkich kierunkach, a na policzkach miał urocze poranne rumieńce…  
\- Dzień dobry śpiochu- powiedział z czułością.- Ja się spało?  
\- Mmmmmm miło, nawet bardzo. A tobie?- odbiłam piłeczkę, w tym samym czasie znów się przeciągając  
\- Mnie? Nooo całkiem miło gdyby, ktoś nie gadał mi przez pół nocy koło ucha..- jego uśmiech zamienił się w łobuzerskiego smirka.  
\- Że niby ja?- odparłam  
\- Nie, wiesz ta która spała po drugiej stronie, ale nie poznasz, bo już się zmyła.  
\- Och, jesteś niemożliwy!- poczochrałam go po i tak rozcapirzonej już fryzurze.- Ja nie gadam przez sen!  
\- Takie jest twoje zdanie.- odpowiedział cułując mnie w policzek.  
\- Taaaak? No to co gadałam?  
\- Och głównie, Draco kocham cię, Draco jesteś najsexowniejszym facetem pod słońcem, jesteś cudowny Draco… i takie tam podobne.- odparł z tym samym łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.  
\- Taaak, a nie mówiłam przez przypadek ZAMKNIJ SIĘ JUŻ MALFOY!?  
\- Hmmm… NIE!- znów mnie pocałował, tym razem prosto w usta. To był długi, głęboki pocałunek, pełen pasji i uczucia. Świat zawirował, kiedy jego wargi spotkały się z moimi. Przesunęłam się tak, że już po chwili leżałam na nim, Draco mocno trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach, dłońmi gładząc plecy. Jedyne czego pragnęłam w tej chwili to, to żeby nie przestał. W końcu jednak zaczęło brakować nam powietrza i chcąc, nie chcąc musieliśmy się od siebie oderwać. Spojrzałam na niego z góry. Wyglądał cudownie, z włosami zmierzwionymi prze sen, a potem przez moje palce i błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem satysfakcji. Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że ja i on znajdziemy się w takiej sytuacji, kiedy jesteśmy zupełnie naturalni, bez masek i żadnych gier, tylko my… Spojrzałam w jego niezwykłe oczy, w źrenicach tańczyły wesołe iskry, kiedy i on ogarniał spojrzeniem moją twarz, jakby chciał zliczyć wszystkie piegi na moim nosie.  
\- Jesteś uroczy.- powiedziałam pod wpływem chwili  
\- Hahaha, od urodzenia, ale miło, że w końcu zauważyłaś- odpowiedział w typowo Malfoyowski sposób.  
\- Hahaha, jesteś niemożliwy, powiem to kolejny raz!  
\- I za to mnie kochasz, nie?  
\- Nie wiem za co ja cię właściwie kocham. Jesteś próżny, bezczelny, narcyzowaty i…  
\- uroczy!- wpadł mi w słowo  
\- Tak i masz urok osobisty, taki jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam. A przede wszystkim jesteś teraz mój!  
\- A ty moja.- pocałował mnie w nos.- uwielbiam te twoje piegi, wiesz?  
\- Tak? I co jeszcze uwielbiasz?  
\- No cóż…sam nie wiem, jesteś upierdliwa, irytująca, przemądrzała…  
\- Dobra, dobra..- tym razem ja weszłam w słowo jemu  
\- ALE!- kontynuował- kocham tą twoją upierdliwość, kocham jak jesteś irytująca, jak się wymądrzasz, kocham jak marszczysz nos mówiąc ZAMKNIJ SIĘ MALFOY, jak poprawiasz włosy, jak pachniesz. Kocham w tobie wszystko!  
Byłam w szoku, takiego wyznania się nie spodziewałam. Nie po nim.  
\- Jejku, ale się nam na wyznania zebrało. Jak jakimś niedojrzałym nastolatkom…- odparowałam, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć na jego słowa  
\- Wiesz Riddle, ja nie chcę cię martwić, ale my JESTEŚMY nastolatkami. A poza tym takie wyznania cementują związek, czy jakoś tak.  
\- Hahaha, a ja myślałam, że to dzieci cementują związki.  
\- No wiesz… jeśli chcesz to teraz i w tej chwili, możemy się o jedno postarać- powiedział z uśmiechem, sugestywnie podnosząc przy tym prawą brew.  
\- Hahaha, kuszące.. ale teraz i w tej chwili to my musimy iść na śniadanie i lekcje panie Malfoy.- niezdarnie sturlałam się z niego i wstałam z łóżka. Śledził wzrokiem każdy mój krok, samemu nie ruszając się z pościeli.  
\- Malfoy, czy ty masz zamiar się ruszyć? Za 10 minut zaczyna się śniadanie.  
\- Ech, kobieto… nie dasz mi nawet na siebie popatrzeć. Co ja z tobą mam… dotknąć nie mogę, patrzeć nie mogę…  
\- Hola, hola, a kto ci bronił dotknąć? Miałeś całą noc na dotykanie..  
\- I ty mi to dopiero teraz mówisz? Wykorzystałbym!- odpowiedział z miną urażonego dziecka  
\- A nie wykorzystałeś? Pozwoliłam ci się do mnie przytulać przez pół nocy!- odparowałem, wiedząc do czego zmierzają jego rozmyślania  
\- Wiesz… od PRZYTULANIA, to ani dzieci, ani przyjemności raczej nie ma…  
\- Och, jesteś zboczony!- fuknęłam, ale zaraz się uśmiechnęłam.- idź już umyć ząbki. Za 5 minut spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym.  
\- 5 minut? W 5 minut to ja nawet fryzury nie zrobię.  
\- Więc nie rób. W tej wyglądasz dużo lepiej! O nibo bardziej mi się podobasz z tym nieładem we włosach niż taki ulizany.  
\- Bardziej ci się podoba tak?- wskazał ręką, na swoją fryzurę.  
\- Oczywiście, wyglądasz teraz jak prawdziwy niegrzeczny chłopiec.- tym razem to ja jego pocałowałam w nos.  
\- Yyyyy sam nie wiem…- spojrzał w swoje odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze.  
\- Rób jak chcesz. Najwyżej spotkamy się w Wielkiej Sali. Pa.- jeszcze raz skradłam mu całusa i wyszłam, żeby też przygotować się do lekcji.  
Kiedy po około pięciu minutach wyszłam z pokoju spakowana i gotowa do dnia, nie spodziewałam się, w pokoju wspólnym spotkać Malfoya. Jakie było więc moje zdziwienie, kiedy zauważyłam go siedzącego na jednej z wysłużonych zielonych kanap, stojącej przed kominkiem. On słysząc moje kroki, wstał ze swojego miejsca. Usłyszałam jak mijające mnie właśnie szóstoklasistki pisnęły na jego widok. Przykuł również uwagę maruderów z innych klas, który jeszcze krzątali się po pokoju, przetrząsając wszystkie kąty w poszukiwaniu jakiś zatraconych części garderoby, prac domowych czy jeszcze innych bliżej nie określonych dla mnie przedmiotów. W tym momencie jednak oczy wszystkich tych ludzi, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem płci pięknej zwróciły się w kierunku Dracona, on jednak zwracał uwagę tylko na mnie. Spojrzał mi w oczy z niepewnością i pytaniem malującym się na twarzy, po czym sięgnął do góry, żeby ręką przeczesać swoje poszarpane, sterczące we wszystkich kierunkach blondy włosy. Zszokowana podeszłam do niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z artystycznego bałaganu, który ułożył na głowie.  
\- Draco..Wyglądasz..ja…brak mi słów- jąkałam się, kiedy podeszłam do niego.  
Draco w odpowiedzi złapał mnie w talii, mocno przyciągając do siebie odparł  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego wdzięcznie, po tym stwierdzeniu. A już po chwili Draco dodał..  
\- Poza tym uznałem, że w końcu ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie!  
\- Hahaha, no czemu nie jestem zdziwiona słysząc to.  
Roześmialiśmy się razem.  
Przez całą drogę do wielkiej sali towarzyszyły nam ciekawskie spojrzenia innych uczniów, dla których po pierwsze niespodzianką był nowy image Malfoya, a po drugie byli zszokowani widząc nas tak bezpardonowo paradujących razem po szkole, najwyraźniej jako para. Nie lepiej było w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zaraz po naszym wejściu napadły na nas z każdej strony ludzkie szepty. Uczniowie z Grygindoru, Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu przyglądali się nam zaciekawieni, szepcząc coś pomiędzy sobą. Widziałam Cho Chang, która najwyraźniej nie mogła uwierzyć swoim oczom, Loonę która zatrzymała łyżkę z owsianką w połowie drogi do ust, zszokowanego Nevilla oraz kompletnie wyprowadzonych z równowagi Weasleyów i Pottera. Ten ostatni wyglądał tak jakby chciał podbiec do nas i wyrwać mnie z ramion Dracona. Instynktownie jeszcze bardziej wtuliłam się w niego i wzmocniłam uścisk na jego kibici. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, ale nic nie powiedział. Szliśmy powoli, jakby robiąc na złość wszystkim naszym obserwatorom. Szepty były coraz głośniejsze, nie na tyle jednak, żeby można było wychwycić poszczególne słowa. Brzmiało to bardziej jakby woda ze zbyt pełnego czajnika, przy gotowaniu przelewała się przez krawędzie naczynia zalewając ogień. Zauważyłam, że nawet przy stole nauczycielskim, niektórzy profesorowie wymieniają pomiędzy sobą zdziwione spojrzenia. Najbardziej zaskoczona była oczywiści McGonagall…  
\- Ja ty to wytrzymujesz?- zapytałam Malfoya, kiedy zainteresowanie społeczeństwa zaczynało mnie już przytłaczać.  
\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Po prostu lej na nich kochanie. Wyobraź sobie, że ich tutaj nie ma. Jestem tylko ja.- odpowiedział  
\- Hmmm miła perspektywa- odpowiedziałam, kiedy przed oczami stanęła mi wizja samotnych chwil tylko z nim.  
\- Widzisz, mówiłem!- po tych słowach nachylił się i zapewne wedle swojego wyobrażenia, samotności ze mną, zupełnie ignorując resztę szkoły, pocałował mnie. Delikatnie, jednak wystarczyło, żeby spowodować kolejną lawinę zainteresowania. Po sali rozeszła się kolejna fala szeptów, gdzie nie gdzie słychać było pokaszliwanie i klepanie, jak się domyślałam parę osób, które w momencie naszego pocałunku miało coś w ustach, po prostu się zakrztusiło, a przyjaciele starali się ich teraz ratować… My jednak jakby nic takiego się nie stało ruszyliśmy w kierunku śmiejących się do nas przyjaciół. Kiedy siadaliśmy do stołu, uchwyciłam jeszcze tylko nienawistne spojrzenie Pansy, która natychmiast wyszła z sali z nietęgą miną. Cóż, mówi się trudno. Z resztą, nawet będą ślizgonką i tak nie darzyłam jej specjalną sympatią.  
\- Nie ma jak wielkie wejście, co?- usłyszałam głos Diabła  
\- No ba, stary a czego ty się spodziewałeś?- Draco odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie  
\- Szczerze? Niczego innego jak to co właśnie zobaczyłem!  
Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.  
\- A tak przy okazji braciszku, fajny look. Dobrze ci w tej fryzurze.- Jas mówiła zupełnie szczerze, uśmiechając się do brata zza stołu.  
\- A dziękuję, sis, dziękuję. Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie. No, a poza tym mam nowego stylistę.- po tych słowach spojrzał w moim kierunku. Ja tylko wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu.  
Śniadanie mijało spokojnie. Po tym jak opadł pierwszy szok, wszyscy wrócili do konsumpcji, tylko od czasu do czasu ktoś zerkał w naszą stronę.  
Przed samym końcem, kiedy do lekcji zostało mniej niż 15 minut, do naszego stolika podszedł Snape. Z szerokim uśmiechem szedł dokładnie w naszym kierunku.  
\- Nooo Malfoy, Riddle..gratuluję efektownego wejścia.- powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- A dziękujemy, profesorze.- odparłam odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
\- Cóż, skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że się tego nie spodziewałem, ale że tak szybko…- powiedział ciągle śmiejąc się do nas, z… satysfakcją na twarzy. Ehh, wszystko byleby pogrążyć gryfonów..jaki ten Snape przewidywalny..  
\- Życie..- odpowiedział Draco- A pan profesor, tak sobie przyszedł pogadać, czy jest jakaś sprawa?  
\- Sprawa Draco. Wasz patrol.  
\- Oooo mamy patrol, a kiedy?- zapytałam  
\- Dziś Riddle. Profesor McGonagall oczekuje was o 22, w sali wejściowej.- Snape zaczął już odchodzić  
\- Zaraz..- zawołał za nim Draco- a z kim w ogóle dziś patrolujemy?  
\- Aaaa..zdaje się z Gryfindorem.- zamarłam, to znaczy, pół nocy w obecności Rona-… ale to chyba nie problem, co?- zapytał Snape widząc moją minę.  
\- Eeee, nie oczywiście, że nie.- odpowiedziałam szybko. W końcu to Weasley powinien się bać, a nie ja. Spojrzałam buntowniczo w jego kierunku. Na szczęście zajęty rozmową z Harrym, nie zauważył tego spojrzenia.  
CDN…


	13. Chapter 13

18 stycznia 2009

Przez całe lekcje aż do samej kolacji targały mną sprzeczne uczucia dotyczące wieczornego patrolu. Za każdym razem kiedy choćby spojrzałam w kierunku Gryfonów, od razu przypominałam sobie o wieczorze.. Cóż, z jednej strony niezaprzeczalnie cieszyłam się tą perspektywą, lubiłam patrolować, ale z drugiej strony był Ron. Nieświadomie uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że jeszcze rok temu, takie same odczucia miałam, kiedy zbliżał się nasz patrol ze Slitherinem, z tą tylko różnicą, że w moich obawach zamiast Rona, pojawiał się wtedy Draco…  
\- A ty z jakiego powodu te kiełki tak suszysz?- Diabeł zauważył moje zachowanie.  
\- Ja ich nie susze Zab, ja je ostrze. Na Weasleya!- odparłam z uśmiechem, na co moi przyjaciele parsknęli śmiechem w talerze.  
\- No, no kochanie… jestem pod wrażeniem.- Draco ucałował mnie w policzek  
\- Tak naprawdę, to ja sobie właśnie uświadomiłam, że jeszcze rok temu, miałam tak samo mieszane uczucia związane z patrolem, tylko wtedy największymi obawami napawało mnie spotkanie z tobą..- powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy- patrz, jak się to życie układa..  
\- Nooo układa, układa. Ale…zaraz powiedziałaś, że obawiałaś się konfrontacji ze mną, tak? Czyli teraz obawiasz się konfrontacji z nim?- był wyraźnie zmartwiony  
\- Hmmm.. może nie obawiam, ale nie jestem pewna jak to będzie.  
\- Dobrze będzie!- pocieszył mnie- Bo ja będę z tobą!  
\- Tak, a jak chcesz, ty my z Jas chętnie zrobimy sobie bumelkę i złamiemy regulamin, żeby osłaniać wam tyły.- powiedział Diabeł, na co Jas ochoczo kiwnęła głową  
\- Noo mnie tyłów osłaniać nie trzeba Diable, a i od jej trzymaj się z daleka, dobrze radzę.- Draco spojrzał na Blaisa poważnie, wymachując mu przed nosem trzymanym w dłoni widelcem.  
\- Dobra, dobra Smoku! Taka luźna propozycja… w końcu zawsze mogę zająć się tyłami Jasmine…- powiedział z rozmarzoną miną.  
\- Trzymaj mnie, bo zaraz tu zbrodnię popełnię!- warknął do mnie Draco, na co ja udając przerażoną rzuciłam mu się na szyję, puszczając oczko do Jas, której propozycja Diabła najwyraźniej przypadła do gustu.  
Już za chwilę wszyscy czworo wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem, co spowodowało, że reszta szkoły spojrzała na nas z dezaprobatą, która jedynie pogłębiła nasze głupawki.  
\- Uuuu chyba nie jesteśmy lubiani w tym zamku…- Jas uśmiechnęła się w perfidny, typowo Malfoyowski sposób.  
\- Jas, nie martw się, to wszystko dlatego, że jesteśmy tacy zajebiści- odparłam z uśmiechem  
\- Hahaha, Riddle przebywanie z Malfoyem wyraźnie wpływa na twoją skromność- Diabeł wyszczerzył do mnie zęby- ale wiesz, zgodzę się z tobą.  
Znowu się roześmialiśmy.  
\- Wiecie co? Chodźmy do pokoju, bo oni gotowi są zaraz dokonać tu na nas linczu.- Zaproponował Draco  
\- Boże… uczniowie tej szkoły zamieniają się w zombie- mruknął Diabeł  
\- Ale Draco ma rację, chodźmy do pokoju, najlepiej twojego kochanie, odciążymy trochę twój barek przed patrolem.- rzuciłam.  
\- Nieee… szkoła zamienia się w zombie, a kujony schodzą na złą drogę. Boże świat schodzi na psy!- Diabeł udawał przerażonego.  
W odpowiedzi rzuciłam w niego trzymaną w dłoni kulką winogrona. Bez zbędnego zwlekania cała nasza czwórka zaczęła się zbierać. Zanim jednak wstaliśmy podeszła do nas Pansy  
\- Cześć Draco- zaszczebiotała, wciskając się pomiędzy mnie a Malfoya  
\- Aha..- mruknął niezadowolony z jej obecności, Zabini ukrył śmiech, pod dobrze udawanym atakiem kaszlu, w tym samym czasie posyłając mi rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Mówiłam ci już, że ślicznie wyglądasz w tej fryzurce?- Parkinson poczochrała jego blond czuprynę  
\- Eeeee- mruknął, będąc na granicy wytrzymałości- nie?  
\- No to ci mówię! Jesteś teraz jeszcze bardziej śliczny niż zwykle! Mogłabym cię zjeść!- po tych słowach uszczypnęła go w policzek, jak małe dziecko. Zabini, prawie leżał już pod stołem.  
\- Obawiam się Parkinson, że ja jestem nie jadalny!- warknął Draco, poirytowany zachowaniem dziewczyny i rozbawieniem przyjaciela.  
\- Ależ, ja wiem głuptasku… przecież nie mówiłam tego poważnie.- znowu uszczypnęła go w policzek- chyba, że chciałbyś, żebym coś tam sobie skosztowała…co?- dziewczyna przechyliła się tak, że prawie leżała na Draconie, ten jednak szybko ją od siebie odsunął, więc ograniczyła się do położenia mu dłoni na piersi, co wywołało kolejny napad spazmatycznego kaszlu u Diabła. W tym momencie jednak Pansy swoją dłonią, zaczęła zjeżdżać coraz niżej w kierunku jego brzucha, a ja pod stołem poczułam silne kopnięcie. Spojrzałam na Jas, a ta tylko syknęła do mnie „ratuj go". Postanowiłam odłożyć moje rozbawienie na później i uratować ukochanego.  
Niewiele myśląc wstałam i obchodząc Pansy od tyłu, bezceremonialnie usiadłam Draconowi na kolanach, ręce zarzucając mu na szyję, czym uniemożliwiłam jej dostęp do jego ciała. Po czym najsexsowniejszym głosem na jaki było mnie stać szepnęłam, na tyle jednak głośno, żeby i ona słyszała..  
\- Kochanie zjadłeś już? Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś mi, że przed patrolem zabierzesz mnie jeszcze do swojego dormitorium…  
Podjął grę, bo przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej i też szepnął zmysłowo  
\- Takich obietnic się nie zapomina, skarbie!- po czym odwracając wzrok w stronę Parkinson, powiedział już rzeczowym tonem- Wybacz Pans, ale mam coś ważnego do załatwienia.  
Po tych słowach wstaliśmy i mocno objęci ruszyliśmy w kierunku wyjścia. Tuż za drzwiami dogonili nas Diabeł i Jas, uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha.  
\- Co braciszku, nie chciałeś, żeby Pansy CZEGOŚ TAM skosztowała?- powiedziała słodkim głosem, doskonale imitując Pansy  
\- Jeśli chcesz żyć, to nie mów, ani słowa więcej Jasmine.- warknął Draco  
\- Oj, dobra, już dobra Drac. Nie irytuj się, bo złość piękności szkodzi, a pamiętaj że jesteś teraz…zaraz jak to było…- Diabeł zamyślił się- aaaa, już wiem… bardziej śliczny niż zwykle!  
Draco zamachnął się, żeby dać Diabłowi porządną sójkę w bok, ten jednak w odpowiedniej chwili uskoczył, a jego odpowiedzią był jedynie gromki śmiech, do którego dołączyłam się też ja i Jas. Draco spojrzał na mnie spode łba..  
\- No nie… i ty też?  
\- Hahaha, wybacz, ale to silniejsze ode mnie.- powiedziałam dławiąc się śmiechem.- a poza tym, za uratowanie ci skóry, zanim Pansy jej skosztowała, chyba mogę sobie pozwolić?  
Draco wzniósł oczy do sufitu  
\- Ty to widzisz i nie grzmisz! Z kim ja egzystuję?  
Jednak zanim doszliśmy do jego pokoju całą czwórką śmialiśmy się już z jej głupoty.  
Tak jak planowaliśmy, zanim nadeszła godzina szlabanu poważnie naruszyliśmy zawartość barku Dracona. Do tego stopnia poważnie, że przed samym wyjściem musieliśmy wypić po fiolce eliksiru na otrzeźwienie, żeby nadawać się do użytku.  
Byliśmy już niemal w drzwiach, kiedy usłyszeliśmy Diabła..  
\- To co? Na pewno nie chcecie, żebyśmy wam osłaniali tyły?  
\- Nie Diable, nie chcemy!- powiedział z uśmiechem Draco, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, ciągnąc mnie za sobą i wyciągając dłoń, palcem wskazującym, wymierzył w Diabła- i dobrze ci radzę, tyłów mojej siostry też nie staraj się osłaniać!  
\- Ty się od moich tyłów odwal! Może mnie osłaniać, kto tylko chce!- fuknęła Jasmine  
\- Jeśli się dowiem…- Draco łypnął groźnie na Zabiniego, nic nie robiąc sobie z uwagi siostry  
\- Dobra, dobra będę grzeczny!- zawołał Blais, a na dowód tego odsunął swoje ręce od Jas, pokazując Draconowi, że nawet jej nie trzyma. Jas prychnęła pogardliwie, a dźwięk który wydała, łudząco podobny była do słowa „tchórz". Zab zerknął na nią przepraszająco, a ja ze Smokiem ze śmiechem opuściliśmy dormitorium.  
Wychodząc zauważyliśmy też łypiącą na nas spode łba, naburmuszoną Pansy, która na nasz widok obrażona na cały świat ruszyła w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do dormitoriów żeńskiej części Slitherinu.  
\- Pewne, żeby jednak się nie zmieniły- mruknęłam odprowadzając dziewczynę wzrokiem. Draco tylko się roześmiał.  
Na miejsce zbiórki dotarliśmy na 5 minut przed rozpoczęciem patrolu. McGonagall jeszcze nie było, za to Gryfoni a i owszem.  
\- Jak zawsze ponad punktualni..- mruknął Draco mocniej przytulając mnie do siebie.  
Wiedziałam, jak po tym geście Ron zagryzł wargi. Czyżby zazdrość, że Draco może a on już nie… Jak to się mówi, A TO PECH!  
Podeszliśmy do nich od niechcenia, Levander zmierzyła mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem, którego w jej mniemaniu miałam się bać. Ja natomiast zmierzyłam ją jedynie pogardliwym wzrokiem i równie pogardliwie prychnęłam pod nosem.  
Staliśmy tak w ciszy. Nikt się nie odzywał, bojąc się przerwać tą ciszę… Mijała minuta za minutą, aż w końcu, kiedy wielki zegar wybił 22, znikąd pojawiła się McGonagall…  
\- Dobrze, że jesteście. Bez zbędnych wstępów. Mam wam do przekazania pewną wiadomość. Od dnia dzisiejszego wasze domy, nie będą rozdzielały się podczas patroli. Do tej pory chłopak z jednego domu patrolował z dziewczyną z drugiego, ale to w waszym przypadku się zmieniło. Będziecie chodzili we czwórkę.  
\- Ale czemu?- Levander była w szoku  
\- Bo ja tak mówię panno Brown!- odpowiedziała profesorka- a teraz do roboty i tylko bez żadnych ekscesów po drodze- tutaj spojrzała wymownie na Rona, aha czyli to przez niego… No cóż, dla mnie lepiej, przynajmniej będzie ze mną Draco…- Spotakmy sie tutaj o godzinie 5 rano. Owocnej pracy!  
Ruszyliśmy na swój pierwszy patrol, odprowadzani zatroskanym spojrzeniem McGonagall…  
CDN… 


	14. Chapter 14

25 stycznia 2009

Szliśmy w milczeniu, co jakiś czas obrzucając się z Ronem nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. Noc była spokojna. Już przed północą zamek pochłonęła błoga cisza, w której nasza czwórka mogła się zatopić, nie było słychać żadnego szmeru, zdawało się, że nawet wiatr za oknem i padający tam deszcz stały się bardziej ciche. Rozmigotane płomienie świec, rzucały na nasze twarze chybotliwe blaski…  
\- Wiesz w takim świetle wyglądasz jeszcze seksowniej niż zwykle- szepną mi do ucha Draco, mocniej przyciągając mnie do siebie.  
\- Mmmmm, naprawdę?- zamruczałam cicho i zmysłowo, po czym złożyłam na jego policzku pocałunek.  
\- Och na miłość Boga, to jest patrol, a nie sexparty!- warknął z obrzydzeniem Ron  
\- Coś mi się wydaje Weasley, że kogoś tutaj zazdrość zżera…- odszczeknął się Draco.  
\- O nią? Chyba sobie kpisz Malfoy! Taką zdegradowaną panienką to tylko ty możesz się zainteresować!- oburzyła się Levander.  
Czyli zaczyna się zabawa…  
\- Lav ma rację! Tylko ty zainteresowałbyś się takim społecznym wyrzutkiem. Eeeeej, a może ty myślisz, że jak się nią zainteresujesz, to jej szanowny tatuś cię awansuje, co?- powiedział z kpiną  
\- Radzę nie wypowiadać, ani słowa więcej o moim ojcu!- syknęłam  
\- Oooooo już się boję! Bo co? Poskarżysz? Już to słyszę… Tatusiu, tatusiu, a wiesz ten Weasley jest strasznie beeee.- ironizował dalej.  
Nie wytrzymałam, podeszłam do niego, powoli, rozkoszując się malującą się na jego twarzy niepewnością, mieszaną z przerażeniem, rosnącym wprost proporcjonalnie do malejącej pomiędzy nami odległości… Kiedy już podeszłam do niego na tyle blisko, palcem wskazującym stuknęłam go w pierś…  
\- Ja Weasley nie muszę się zasłaniać tatą. Powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo, a dowiesz się dlaczego!  
\- I myślisz, że tym nie przestraszysz?  
\- Myślę, że gdybyś był choć trochę inteligentny, to zaczął byś się bać!- syknęłam  
\- Inteligentny? Hahaha kochanie, dobre sobie!- Draco podszedł do mnie- przecież to Weasley, u niego inteligencja idzie w parze z bogactwem!  
\- No taaaak- udałam, że się zastanawiam- czyli ani jednego, ani drugiego za knuta…  
Ron spurpurowiał, a Draco roześmiał się dźwięcznym głosem. Ja natomiast odwróciłam się i ruszyłam przodem, obejmując Dracona.  
W pewnym momencie jednak poczułam jak Smok odwraca się gwałtownie…  
\- Na nic lepszego cię nie stać? Mierzysz w plecy? Odwaga godna Weasleya.- warknął.  
Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że Ron stoi z wyciągniętą różdżką, celując nią prosto we mnie, Draco natomiast zasłania mu cel swoim ciałem, również mierząc do niego. Wysunęłam się przed ukochanego.  
\- Draco odłóż różdżkę, kochanie.- szepnęłam  
\- Ale..- nic nie rozumiał  
\- Proszę.- wykonał moją prośbę. Ron natomiast ciągle stał celując we mnie.  
\- No dalej Weasley, pokaż na co cię stać! No już!- warknęłam  
\- Hermiono…- szeptał Draco, nie był pewny za odruchy Rona  
\- Nooo czego się boisz? Pokaż jaki jesteś odważny! Zobacz nawet nie mam różdżki, uderz! Boisz się?- szydziłam  
\- Zamknij się Riddle, bo nie ręczę za siebie, ostrzegam!- warknął  
\- Mam w dupie twoje ostrzeżenia! No dalej, pokaż jaki Weasley jest odważny! Okryj się chwałą, zrań córkę Voldemorata, pokaż mnie śmieciowi, na co stać odważnego Weasleya! A może nie wiesz jak? Noooo dalej mężny obrońco Hogwarckich bram…  
Widziałam zmianę, która zaszła na jego twarzy, widziałam jak mocniej ścisnął różdżkę.. to stało się w jednej chwili…  
\- Sama tego chciałaś! C-CRUCIO!- wrzasnął.  
Skupiłam się, w oczekiwaniu na ból, ale go nie poczułam. Usłyszałam tylko krótki wrzask i odgłos upadającego ciała, różdżka potoczyła się po posadzce. Wiedziałam, co zrobiłam… już od jakiegoś czasu wiedziałam, że posiadam taką moc, jednak dopiero teraz mogłam ją sprawdzić… Moje ciało zadziałało jak tarcza, odbiło zaklęcie i ugodziło w Rona. Otworzyłam oczy. Spojrzałam na jego wykrzywioną bólem twarz…  
\- Widzisz… nawet tego nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze! Ja nawet nie miałam różdżki…- zaszydziłam, po czym odwróciłam się i ruszyłam przed siebie. Draco szedł obok, patrząc na mnie ze zdziwieniem i podziwem. Słyszałam jak Ron podnosi się z podłogi, wiedziałam, że nic nie rozumie. Wiedziałam też, że nikomu nie powie, musiałby się przyznać do tego, że chciał użyć wobec mnie jednego z zaklęć niewybaczalnych…  
\- Ja-jak ty to zrobiłaś?- szepnął Draco.  
\- Siła woli. Zablokowałam zaklęcie- szepnęłam tak, żeby tylko on usłyszał.  
\- Ale..ale jak?- zapytał zdezorientowany  
\- Moje ciało zadziałało jak tarcza.  
\- Jak długo o tym wiesz?- zapytał w końcu, kiedy Ron i Levander wyprzedzili nas, nawet nie racząc nas spojrzeniem.  
\- Odkąd zaczęłam interesować się przeszłością rodziców. Ta moc jest bardzo żadka, ale moja mama była jedną z niewielu posiadających ją osób, więc istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że i ja to mam. Byłam tego prawie pewna, ale dopiero teraz mogłam przetestować.  
\- Czyli, że co?- zapytał. Zrobił to jednak na tyle głośno, że teraz słuchali również Gryfoni. Cóż, tajemnice w sumie nie potrzebne..  
\- Czyli, że to… żeby się obronić nie potrzebuję różdżki. Jeśli wystarczająco mocno się na tym skupię, moje ciało nie przyjmie zaklęcia, a odbije je w kierunku osoby, która je wypowiedziała.-Widziałam jak Ronowi opadła szczęka, tego się nie spodziewał.  
\- Czyli to dlatego..- znów podjął temat Draco- dlatego twój tata nie mógł…  
\- Nie, nie dlatego. Nie może skrzywdzić mnie z innego powodu. Myślę też, że on chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że mogłam to odziedziczyć.  
\- Więc wiesz o tym tylko ty? No i teraz my?- zapytał  
\- Wie jeszcze Dumbledore i Snape. Uważają, że to może okazać się pomocne.  
\- No ba..- szepnął  
\- Tak, tylko że ta nazwijmy to tarcza, działa dobrze kiedy jest jeden czy dwóch napastników, szanse maleją kiedy jest ich więcej.  
\- Ale i tak, zawsze to jakaś obrona.  
Temat został zakończony. Dalej szliśmy w milczeniu. Widziałam jak Ron spogląda na mnie wroga, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć..  
\- Czego się tak gapisz, co?- warknęłam w jego kierunku  
\- Zrobiłaś to celowo, tak? Dlatego mnie prowokowałaś!  
\- Nie przeczę byłeś niezłym królikiem doświadczalnym! A teraz z łaski swojej przestań się na mnie gapić jak jakiś idiota, bo jesteś wkurzający! Sam jesteś sobie winien, że użyłeś tego zaklęcia!  
\- W takim razie to zgłoś!- wrzasnął na mnie.  
\- Co tu się dzieje, co takiego masz zgłaszać Hermiono?- nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Snape  
\- Nic panie profesorze. Zwykła sprzeczka.- zełgałam  
\- Na pewno?- Severus przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie.  
\- Tak, pan Weasley nie czuje się komfortowo w moim towarzystwie, biorąc pod uwagę…ehem.. moje korzenie.- powiedziałam  
\- Ach tak. No, ale nic nie tłumaczy zagłuszania ciszy nocnej i to jeszcze przez prefekta! Weasley, Gryffindor właśnie stracił przez twoje wrzaski 10 punktów.- powiedział złośliwie i powiewając szatą, odszedł w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.  
Uszy Rona przybrały wściekle czerwony kolor, a twarz zastygła w zdenerwowaniu, nic nie mówiąc, ani nawet nie patrząc w naszym kierunku odwrócił się do Levander, żeby kontynuować patrol. Ja i Draco szliśmy obok nich, jednak jakby zupełnie ich nie zauważając…  
\- Wiesz, jak zobaczyłem Snape'a, to coś mi się przypomniało- powiedział nagle Draco  
\- Mianowicie?- spojrzałam na niego zaciekawiona  
\- Blaise!  
\- Co z nim?- zapytałam nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Nic ponad to, że Diabeł ma za tydzień w piątek urodziny… 17 urodziny, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli- spojrzał na mnie sugestywnie  
\- Oooo och.. no oczywiście. IMPREZA A'LA SLITHERIN- szepnęłam uradowana.  
\- Dokładnie.- odpowiedział również z uśmiechem  
\- Ale nie rozumiem co ma do tego Snape?  
\- Nooo ktoś musi iść do niego po błogosławieństwo!- powiedział dość sugestywnie.  
\- Aaaa i jak rozumiem, tym kimś mam być ja, tak?  
\- Nooooo, o co chcesz?- udawał zainteresowanego odpowiedzią  
\- Ty mi tu oczy nie mydl. Decyzja już dawno podjęta, co?  
\- Nieeeeee  
\- Kiepsko ci to idzie Malfoy!  
\- Okey, podjęta. On ma do ciebie słabość, więc nie będzie robił problemów.  
\- Jakby kiedyś robił…- szepnęłam, na co obydwoje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.  
\- Masz na myśli naszą „ehem..integrację" jak on to wtedy nazwał?- zapytał przez śmiech  
\- Hahaha, a nie?  
\- No dobra, punkt dla ciebie. Ale zapytać i tak trzeba.  
\- Niech będzie.  
\- Zgadzasz się?  
\- Dla Diabła i kolejnej ślizgońskiej imprezy, byłabym w stanie iść nawet do taty po pozwolenie!- odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą  
\- Hahaha, on też chyba nie miałby nić przeciwko.  
\- Sama nie wiem… nie poznałam jeszcze za dobrze, czy nie jest przez przypadek jednym z tych zaborczych rodziców, co to dla dzieci chcą tylko „lulu, paciorek i spać"!  
\- Wiesz…. raczej wątpię.- powiedział z uśmiechem  
\- Ja też!  
Roześmialiśmy się, na co Ron jedynie cicho pogardliwie prychnął. Jednak nie zwróciliśmy na to uwagi, bo w tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy szmer dochodzący z jakiegoś bocznego korytarza.  
\- KTO TAM JEST?- wrzasnął Draco. W odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy tylko oddalające się kroki. Niewiele myśląc, oboje dobyliśmy różdżek i wrzasnęliśmy Drętwota. Dwa snopy czerwonego światła pomknęły korytarzem, usłyszeliśmy głuche odgłosy upadających ciał…  
Nie zastanawiając się cała nasza czwórka ruszyła w głąb korytarza, gdzie jak się okazało obezwładnieni leżeli Neville i Loona.  
Ron szybko ściągnął z nich zaklęcie, tak że mogli stanąć o własnych siłach…  
\- Co tutaj robicie?- zapytał, kiedy już się pozbierali  
\- Nie gniewaj się Ron, my tylko chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy z wami wszysko okey.- powiedziała Loona nawet nie patrząc w moim kierunku.  
\- Aaaa i z tego powodu szlajacie się po nocy?- Szepnął Ron, nieco jednak rozbawiony tą sytuacją  
\- Noooo- zaczął Neville  
\- DOŚĆ TEGO! To żenujące! Lovegood, Longbottom, wasze domy właśnie straciły po 10 punktów, a jeśli nie chcecie zarobić szlabany radzę wracać do łóżek!- wrzasnął Draco.  
\- Coooo ty chyba żartujesz Malfoy? 10 punktów, od kiedy aż tyle?  
\- Od teraz Weasley!  
Ron już miał coś odszczeknąć, kiedy nagle znów coś usłyszeliśmy, coś jakby śmiech. Oblał mnie zimny pot, zbyt dobrze znałam ten śmiech, który miał symulować kaszel… Spojrzałam na Draco, jednak w tej chwili odezwał się Ron.  
\- Kto tu jeszcze jest?- wrzasnął w przestrzeń.  
Cisza  
\- Pokaż się! Słyszałem, że tu jesteś! Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia zaklęcia!- ryknął  
\- A co ty mi możesz zrobić Weasley? Potraktujesz mnie jak Hermionę?- zaszydził dobrze znany nam głos i wtem z cienia wynurzyli się Diabeł i Jasmine.  
\- Ooooo widzę, że nie tylko Gryffindor i Ravenclaw stracą dziś w nocy punkty.- zironizowała Levander  
\- Co tu Malfoy, Blais co tu robicie?- warknął Ron.  
\- To samo Weasley, co wasza „ekipa pomocnicza"- zaszydził Diabeł  
\- No patrzcie znalazł się „obrońca bez końca!"- warknęła Levander  
\- Dość tego! Slitherin traci 10 punktów, za każde z was!- warknął Ron, po czym patrząc w moim kierunku szepnął- straciłaś w moich oczach te resztki godności, które jeszcze ci zostały!  
Zagotowało się we mnie. Jak on śmie mnie osądzać, jak śmie osądzać moich przyjaciół….  
\- Taaaaaak? Więc skoro jestem już taka niegodziwa to nie zaszkodzi żebym zrobiła jeszcze coś! A skoro już wszyscy coś dzisiaj tracimy, to nie bądź gorszy!- sama nie wiem, kiedy w mojej głowie zrodził się ten pomysł, dziecinny owszem, ale jaki zabawny, w każdym razie dla nas…  
Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i celując nią w spodnie rudego wypowiedziałam zaklęcie znikania. Jego spodnie rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a naszym oczom ukazały się śliczne różowe bokserki w urocze pluszowe misie, z nadrukowanym na nogawce napisem „Ach poczochraj już mój plusz!". Tego było za dużo… Draco, Zabini i Jas turlali się już po podłodze, trzymając się za brzuchy. Z ich oczu strumieniami ciekły łzy. Ja stałam zaszokowana, nie wiedząc czy śmiać się czy płakać z zażenowania na ten widok. Nawet Neville i Loona na widok tych gaci wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechów, tylko Levander stała obok zszokowanego zaistniałą sytuacją Rona. Mimo, że jej oczy błyszczały nie dobiła go i opanowała rozbawienie.  
Przez tą sytuację jednak narobiliśmy sporo hałasu, nikogo więc nie zdziwił fakt, że usłyszeliśmy zbliżające się coraz bliżej kroki. Już za chwilę zza rogu wypadł Snape z wściekłością malującą się na twarzy…  
\- Co tu się…- grymas wściekłości na jego twarzy ustąpił jednak miejsca rozbawieniu, kiedy zobaczył Rona w swoich uroczych bokserkach, nie potrafiącego wydać z siebie dźwięku, tarzających się po podłodze trzech ślizgonów i mnie z wyciągniętą różdżką. Szybko zrozumiał, co się stało..- Och, Wesley…ładne misie!- powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem.- A teraz proszę towarzystwo o rozejście się. Pominę, że większości z was nie powinno tu być! Wszyscy do swoich łóżek!- Nevillowi i Loonie nie trzeba było dwa razy mówić.- Wy też!- powiedział w kierunku Diabła i Jas.- A z resztą, wydaje mi się, że chyba skończymy patrol na dziś. Weasleyowi, mogłoby być trochę zimno.. mimo…pluszu.- powiedział złośliwie, na co Zab, Smok i Jas znów parsknęli śmiechem.- Idziemy.  
Cała nasza piątka ruszyła w kierunku lochów, zostawiając za sobą zażenowanego Rona i starającą się go pocieszyć Levander. Kiedy Gryfoni zostali już za rogiem, wszyscy łącznie ze Snapem wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.  
\- Panie profesorze, ja..- chciałam jakoś się wytłumaczyć  
\- Czekaj Riddle, nie tłumacz się.- powiedział z uśmiechem.- Najpierw ja coś ci powiem…  
\- Tak?- spojrzałam zaciekawiona..  
\- Hermiono Riddle- powiedział tak poważnym tonem, że aż się przestraszyłam- za znajomość i wykorzystanie w praktyce zaawansowanych zaklęć i złożonej magii, oraz za dostarczanie rozrywki swojemu wychowawcy oraz przyjaciołom, twój dom zyskuje 30 punktów!  
\- Pan żartuje?- szepnęłam zaskoczona  
\- A wyglądam?- odpowiedział z uśmiechem  
\- Noooo…. nie.  
\- No właśnie. A teraz dobranoc młodzieży!  
\- Dobranoc profesorze- odpowiedzieliśmy chórem.  
W pokoju wspólnym nie było już nikogo, a i my po wieczorze tak pełnym wrażeń, nie mieliśmy już sił na rozmowy i wygłupy. Mówiąc sobie dobranoc, każde z nas w wyśmienitym humorze ruszyło w kierunku swoich sypialni.  
Ja jednak zatrzymałam się na progu swojego pokoju i spojrzałam na otwierającego swój pokój Smoka.  
\- Draco?  
\- Tak?  
\- A może dziś spałbyś u mnie?- powiedziałam zachęcająco  
\- Noooo…skoro nalegasz.- odwrócił się do mnie i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, porwał mnie na ręce i wskoczył na łóżko…  
CDN… 


	15. Chapter 15

31 stycznia 2009

Leżałam cała ogłupiała szybkością Smoka, czując na sobie jego ciało. Nasze wargi złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku, od którego aż zakręciło mi się w głowie. Z taką pasją nie całował mnie chyba jeszcze nigdy. Nagle poczułam jak jego ręce zaczynają powolną wędrówkę po moim ciele. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, przeciwnie podobało mi się. Jednak kiedy poczułam jak jego dłonie wsuwają mi się pod koszulkę, systematycznie posuwając się do góry ku moim piersiom, zrozumiałam zamiary chłopaka. Z niemałą trudnością oderwałam się od jego warg, delikatnie odsuwając go od siebie..  
\- Nie.- powiedziałam  
\- Co nie?- zapytał ledwie przytomny, próbując mnie znowu pocałować. Jego ręce ciągle znajdowały się na moim nagim brzuchu, w niewielkiej odległości od biustu.  
\- Zapytałam cię, czy spałbyś dziś U mnie, a nie Ze mną.- powiedziałam łagodnie.  
\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że NIE, oznaczało w prostym tłumaczeniu „spadaj na drzewo Malfoy"?.- zapytał sceptycznie  
\- Jeśli tak to rozumiesz..- zerknęłam na jego twarz, był zawiedziony- zrozum, ja nie chcę, żeby to było tak szybko. I nie chcę w ten sposób.  
\- Rozumiem.- ciągle wyglądał na zasmuconego  
\- Tak po prostu?  
\- A co? Mam się na ciebie rzucić i wziąć cię siłą?- spojrzał na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku- Wierz mi, że w tym momencie byłbym do tego zdolny, obawiam się jednak, że to byłby ostatni raz, kiedy mógłbym się do ciebie zbliżyć.  
\- Hmmm, pewnie masz rację.- zamyśliłam się, nad tym czy istotnie byłby zdolny do gwałtu.- Przepraszam.- szepnęłam  
\- Za co mnie przepraszasz?- zapytał zbity z tropu.  
\- Och… wiem, że miałeś nadzieję na coś więcej, ale zrozum..  
\- Ależ rozumiem kochanie, a twoja odmowa jest dla mnie jedynie obietnicą większej uczty w przyszłości.- powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.- Choć nie mówię, trochę rozgoryczony jestem. Jesteś pierwszą kobietą, która otwarcie powiedziała mi nie.  
\- Cóż… zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.- odpowiedziałam, również z uśmiechem  
\- Chyba tak. To co? Idziemy spać, tak?  
\- A masz jakieś ciekawsze plany?  
\- Noooo ja bym miał, ale ty jesteś raczej sceptyczna.- pocałował mnie w nos, po czym sturlał się ze mnie, a leżąc już na plecach u mojego boku dodał cicho- Do grobu mnie wpędzisz.  
\- Ojjj- teraz to ja pocałowała w nos jego- pomyśl o tym, co powiedziałeś… Kiedyś ci to wynagrodzę. Obiecuję.  
Uśmiechnął się, po tych słowach jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Nooo, a teraz ja idę wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w piżamę.- powiedziałam, widząc że udobruchałam go już wystarczająco.  
\- Może ci pomóc?- zapytał, niby to niewinnie.  
\- Ehh jesteś nie możliwy!- poczochrałam go po włosach.  
\- Jestem tylko facetem.- odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
Wyszłam z pokoju, zostawiając ukochanego rozwalonego na moim łóżku. Obawiałam się, że gdybym jeszcze pewien czas spędziła u jego boku, to mój opór mógłby pęknąć. Ciągle bowiem czułam na swojej skórze jego ciepłe dłonie, a na ustach smak jego warg. Działał na mnie jak narkotyk. Mój umysł trochę otrzeźwiał, kiedy poczułam na skórze przyjemnie ciepłe krople wody. Nie wiem ile czasu spędziłam w łazience, próbując uspokoić nerwy… Ale pewnie długo, bo kiedy wyszłam, przezornie ubrana w długie paskowane spodnie od piżamy i koszulkę na szerokich ramiączkach, Draco leżał już pod kołdrą przebrany w swoją piżamę. Najwyraźniej podczas mojej nieobecności i on zrobił swoją toaletę.  
\- Nagrzałem już dla ciebie- powiedział, zachęcająco odchylając poły kołdry.  
\- Och jaki ty jesteś szarmancki.- powiedziałam kładąc się koło niego.  
Miał rację, łózko było przyjemnie ciepłe, a pościel pachniała jego zapachem. Szybko zagarnął mnie do siebie, mocno przytulając do swojej piersi.  
\- Mmmmm, jesteś fajniejszym pluszowym misiem, niż te na bokserkach Rona- szepnęłam cicho, delektując się jego bliskością. W odpowiedzi roześmiał się tylko cicho i pocałował w sam czubek głowy.  
Znów zapadła cisza, która mąciły tylko nasze miarowe oddechy. Pomału zaczynałam już zapadać w sen, kiedy usłyszałam jego cichy głos.  
\- Hermiono.. czy ja mogę o coś zapytać?- powiedział niepewnie.  
\- Oczywiście, zawsze możesz.- odparłam trochę sennie.  
\- Tylko.. ja, ja nie wiem czy się nie pogniewasz.- zaintrygował mnie, oderwałam swoją głowę od jego piersi i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Był zmieszany. Pierwszy raz widziałam, żeby Malfoy był zmieszany! Nie mało mnie to zdziwiło.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- No bo widzisz, ja się tak zastanawiałem…- nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć- booo powiedziałaś dzisiaj…że zawsze musi być pierwszy raz i ja się tak zastanawiam.. Hermiono, czy ty…- aaaa więc o to mu chodziło.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy jestem dziewicą?- zapytałam widząc, że nie mumie sobie poradzić.  
\- Gniewasz się?  
\- Nieeee Draco, skąd! To normalne, że chcesz wiedzieć.- odpowiedziałam  
\- Ufff, kamień z serca. Myślałem, że cię urażę.- powiedział szczerze.- To co? Powiedz mi?  
\- Oczywiście. Tylko nie wiem, czy takiej odpowiedzi byś się spodziewał, w końcu Granger nie miała u ciebie najwyższych notowań.. ale no cóż.. nie, kochanie. Nie jestem już dziewicą.  
\- Nooo będę szczery… istotnie myślałem, że usłyszę tak.  
\- Hahaha, widzisz. Potrafię cię czasem zaskoczyć. Chcesz wiedzieć z kim, co?  
\- Nooo…sam nie wiem, jeszcze powiedz, że z Weasleyem.- powiedział ze śmiechem.  
\- Hahaha, z nim też. Ale to nie jemu oddałam się pierwszy raz.  
\- Nie wiem co bardziej mnie zszokowało, to że, robiłaś TO z nim, czy to, że nie on był pierwszy.- powiedział istotnie zszokowany  
\- Cóż… Granger nie była jednak taka grzeczna jak ci się wydaje. Straciłam cnotę tuż po piętnastych urodzinach. Były wakacje, a ja była zauroczona… tak zauroczona, bo zakochana na pewno nie. No i wiesz… Bułgaria, jej widoki, pyszne wino.. i..  
\- Czekaj! Miałaś piętnaście lat, czyli to było w wakacje pomiędzy czwartą, a piątą klasą.. i Bułgaria.. ty chyba nie zrobiłaś tego z…- kalkulował  
\- Wiktorem. Tak, z nim.- odparłam  
\- Nooo nie mówię, zrobiłaś wrażenie.- odparł.  
\- Hahahaha, ja wiem, że ty mnie miałeś do tej pory za stalową dziewicę, ale widzisz… życie bywa złudne. A Wiktor, no cóż.. zapewnił mi, naprawdę dobry start do tej strefy życia…  
\- Taaa, bo jeszcze nie byłaś ze mną.- powiedział z uśmiechem  
\- Hahaha, skromny jak zawsze.- pocałowałam go.- Draco?  
\- Tak?  
\- Czy, czy to, że nie jestem już.. no wiesz, czy to ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie?  
\- W sensie, że co? Że ta wiadomość miałaby ochłodzić mój zapał? Nieee, wręcz przeciwnie. Teraz pociągasz mnie jeszcze bardziej. Cóż, chcąc nie chcąc, dodałaś do mojej listy punktów honoru, pokonanie w tej dziedzinie Kruma i udowodnienie ci, że jestem lepszy.  
\- Ależ ja o tym wiem. Mam uszy, kochanie. A twoje fanki sporo o tych sprawach rozprawiają.  
Roześmialiśmy się wspólnie. Temat został wyczerpany, a ja znów mogłam złożyć głowę na piersi Dracona i ukołysana jego miarowym oddechem, odpłynęłam w nicość. Tej nocy śnił mi się Wiktor, który jednak w najważniejszym momencie, zmienił się z Malfoya, przez co cały sen był jeszcze przyjemniejszy.  
Spałam jak zabita tej nocy, może to przez zmęczenie, a może przez niezwykle przyjemne senne marzenia, jednak miałam wrażeni, że noc upłynęła stanowczo za szybko. Rano obudził mnie delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Wstawaj śpiochu, pora śniadania- powiedział delikatnie Draco, całując mnie po raz kolejny, kiedy otworzyłam już oczy.  
\- Och, czuję się niemal jak jakaś śpiąca królewna- ziewnęłam.- Która godzina?  
\- Dochodzi dziewiąta.  
Niespiesznie wstaliśmy z łózka i każde z nas udało się odbyć poranną toaletę. Kiedy po piętnastu minutach spotkaliśmy się w korytarzu prowadzącym do pokoju wspólnego, obydwoje wyglądaliśmy już całkiem przyzwoicie.  
\- Nooo nareszcie! Już chcieliśmy iść bez was.- powiedział Diabeł kiedy tylko weszliśmy do pokoju, po czym natychmiast ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- A temu co tak spieszno?- Draco zwrócił się do siostry.  
\- Och, chyba po prostu nie chce przegapić poczty- odparła niby od niechcenia.  
\- Poczty? A spodziewa się jakiejś wiadomości?- zapytał ponownie  
\- Nie… w każdym razie nie on.- powiedziała tajemniczo, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Ojjj oni coś kombinowali..  
\- Idziecie?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Zab, stojąc już w wyjściu.  
Ruszyliśmy za nim. Szliśmy w milczeniu, co jakiś czas obdarzając Jas i Diabła zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Oni natomiast wyglądali na niezwykle czymś podekscytowanych i rozbawionych.  
\- Co jest grane?- zapytałam, kiedy wchodziliśmy do wielkiej sali- Co wy kombinujecie?  
\- Ojj zaraz zobaczysz Riddle.- powiedział Blais, ale nic więcej nie zdradził. Cóż, pozostało tylko czekać.  
Kiedy usiedliśmy na naszych miejscach przy stole, śniadanie jeszcze się nie rozpoczęło. Wielu uczniów dopiero schodziło się na posiłek. Spojrzałam delikatnie w kierunku stołu gryfonów, zauważyłam że Ron ciska w naszą, a głównie moją stronę gromy. Cóż, pewnie ciągle się gniewa, za to małe przedstawienie. Jego wina, mógł mnie nie prowokować, albo przynajmniej kupować jakąś odpowiedniejszą bieliznę. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się na to wspomnienie.  
W tym czasie śniadanie rozpoczęło się już na dobre, na sali nie było słychać nic innego, poza cichym pobrzdękiwaniem sztućców o zastawę. A kiedy wszyscy już odpowiednio się najedli, do wielkiej sali zaczęły wlatywać pierwsze sowy z pocztą. Spojrzeliśmy z Draco na siebie, cóż czegokolwiek nie planowali nasi przyjaciele, miało się to stać właśnie przy rozdawaniu poczty. Niemało zdziwiliśmy się więc, kiedy żaden z ptaków nie podleciał nawet w naszym kierunku. Zerknęłam na Zabiniego i Jasmine, ale ich wzrok skierowany był na stół gryfonów. Podążyłam za ich spojrzeniami i odkryłam, że obserwują włanie Rona, który z niemałym zdziwieniem odbiera od ogromnej sowy, niewielki, opakowany w szary papier pakunek, po czym bierze się za jego rozpakowywanie. Siedzący wokół niego grygoni przyglądali się temu z ciekawością… Już miałam zacząć zastanawiać się dlaczego Zabiniego i Jas, tak bardzo interesuje, co też dostał rudy, kiedy nagle pakunek w jego rękach eksplodował, a ze szczątków papieru po kolei zaczęły wyskakiwać, magicznie zaczarowane bokserki w misie, w różnych odcieniach różu. Ale żeby tego było mało, tuż po tym jak zawisały w powietrzu, każda para, wykrzykiwała dzień tygodnia, który wyszyty miała na nogawce…  
\- PONIEDZIAŁEK!- „wrzasnęły" na całą salę, blado różowe gatki  
\- WTOREK!- oto nadleciały następne. Cała szkoła przypatrywała się temu zjawisku z niemałym rozbawieniem. A kiedy z opakowania wyleciała, najjaskrawsza para spodenek wykrzykując głośno  
\- NIEDZIELA!- i zawisła tuż przy głowie rudego, wraz z pozostałymi sześcioma, cała sala, łącznie ze sporą częścią grona pedagogicznego wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. Ślizgoni tarzali się ze śmiechu, niektórzy nawet pospadali pod stół. Gigantycznego rozbawienia nie kryli także puchoni i krukoni, a także co mnie zdziwiło większość gryfonów. Zauważyłam jak Diabeł i Jas przybijają sobie piątkę, poskładani ze śmiechu. Ja wisiałam na ramieniu Dracona, nie mogąc się opanować, Ron natomiast posłał w naszym kierunku mordercze spojrzenie, rzucone zza wirujących wokół jego głowy bokserek, po czym cały czerwony zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i biegiem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Jego prezent pofrunął za nim, tworząc coś na rodzaj powiewającego za gryfonem różowego welonu…  
Tego było za wiele, cała sala ryknęła śmiechem, takim, że niemal zatrzęsły się mury. W naszą stronę spojrzał z uznaniem Snape, a kiedy widział, że nikt nie zwraca na niego specjalnej uwagi, podniósł w górę swój kciuk, okazując nam swoje zadowolenie. Ja zaś kiedy byłam w stanie opanować śmiech do tego stopnia, że mogłam wydać z siebie jakiś konstruktywny dźwięk, powiedziałam w kierunku tarzających się przyjaciół  
\- Jesteście genialni!  
\- Hahaha, dziękować, dziękować!- powiedziała przez łzy i śmiech Jasmine  
\- To był jej pomysł.- odparł Diabeł ocierając łzy.  
\- Nooo siora, jestem pod wrażeniem!- powiedział Draco.- Prawdziwy Malfoy!  
\- Hahaha, a co ty myślałeś?- odparowała.  
Śmialiśmy się jeszcze długo z ich numeru, aż w końcu, kiedy wszystkie potrawy poznikały, a sala zaczęła się wyludniać i my postanowiliśmy udać się na lekcje.. Na szczęście nie z gryfonami, bo tego byśmy chyba nie wytrzymali…  
CDN…


	16. Chapter 16

4 lutego 2009

Lekcje ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie. Już nie pamiętam kiedy taksię wynudziłam. Gdyby nie poranne wydarzenia, którymi do tej pory, choćmijały właśnie ostatnie godziny popołudniowych zajęć, żyła większośćszkoły. Gryfoni jak to Gryfoni, spoglądali na nas bykiem, kiedy tylkoobok nich przechodziliśmy, hmmm szybko zapomnieli swoje porannerozbawienie. Nasz dom, zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej… gdziekolwieknie pojawiłaby się nasza czwórka, natychmiast rozlegały się głośnebrawa i wiwaty. Zdziwiło mnie jednak to, że niektórzy z Puchonów, oraz Krukonów, również okazywali nam, jak bardzo podobał się im pomysł zdzisiejszą aferą. Rudy natomiast przez cały dzień chodził struty, ajego irytacja pogłębiła się tylko podczas naszej wspólnej popołudniowejlekcji eliksirów, kiedy Ja, Draco, Diabeł i Jas otrzymywaliśmy masępunktów, za zwykłe pierdoły. Tak np. Zabini otrzymał od naszegokochanego profesorka 10 punktów tylko za to, że podał Snapowi jakąśksiążkę. Draco za to, że zapalił dogasającą świecę, Jasmine za pomoc wrozkładaniu odczynników, a ja za to, że tuż przed lekcją jednymmachnięciem różdżki, starłam tablicę, aby Severus mógł napisaćinstrukcje. Jednym słowem, dostawaliśmy punkty niby za pomoc, a jednakwszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że chodzi o nagrodzenie nas za to co stałosię rano. Pomijając jednak wesołe dla ślizgonów eliksiry, reszta lekcjiciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Już teraz ledwo panowałam nad sobą, żebynie zasnąć na ramieniu Jas, podczas historii magii, a przed nami byłyjeszcze dwie godziny zielarstwa. Dwie przeklęte godziny, oddzielającenas od weekendu..  
\- Hej Herm, weź nie zasypiaj, bo i mnie się udzieli- Jas szturchnęła mnie w bok  
-No i co?- jęknęłam sennie. W tym momencie jednak tuż przede mnązmaterializowała się jakaś kartka. Zerknęłam dookoła i nic, nikt nawetna mnie nie patrzał. Otworzyłam wiadomość, a uśmiech sam pojawił się namoich ustach, kiedy tylko rozpoznałam pismo Dracona.

" Czysię mylę, czy ktoś tu nie ma ochoty iść na zielarstwo? Mam nadzieję,booooo cóż… może urządzilibyśmy sobie małe wagary? Tylko ty i ja inasze…hmmm złączone usta (bo na więcej pewnie nie mam co liczyć…).Nie czekam na odpowiedź i tak wiem, że się zgodzisz!  
Twój jedyny w swoim rodzaju pluszowy miś!"

Parsknęłamśmiechem. No cóż, co jak co, ale odczytać moje marzenia to on potrafiłniezawodnie. Spojrzałam w jego kierunku. Patrzył prosto na mnie, więcjako moja odpowiedź wystarczyło jedynie wysłane w jego kierunku perskieoko. Uśmiechnął się.  
Minuty ciągnęły się nieznośnie wolno, a jasiedziałam jak na szpilkach w oczekiwaniu na koniec katuszy. Nareszcieprofesor oznajmił koniec lekcji i wszyscy czym prędzej ruszyliśmy wstronę wyjścia. Szłam ramię w ramię z Jas, jednak w pewnym momenciepoczułam jak coś mocno szarpie mnie do tyłu. Zanim się spostrzegłam,razem z Malfoyem byliśmy już poza zasięgiem wzroku przyjaciół.  
\- Co ty robisz? Czemu w taki bezczelny sposób wyrwałeś mnie od Jas?- zapytałam zaskoczona  
\- Ciiii, bo cię usłyszy- cichnął na mnie.  
\- Ale czemu ma mnie nie usłyszeć?- zapytałam zdziwiona  
\- Bo mam pewien pomysł… ale to ma być niespodzianka.- powiedział tajemniczo  
\- Hmmm brzmi ciekawie, ale co to za pomysł?  
\- Zróbmy imprezę w domu, na cześć Zabiniego i mojej siostrzyczki. W końcu jest piątek, więc możemy wyluzować.- powiedział spoglądając na mnie.  
\- Hmmmm… impreza mówisz… A masz jakiś konkretny pomysł? Jakiś temat przewodni?  
\- No BA! Co powiesz na imprezę pod roboczym tytułem „Noc bokserek w misie, czyli różowo mi" ?  
\- Hahaha, długo nad tym myślałeś?- zaśmiałam się szczerze.  
\- Chwilę to trwało.- powiedział z uśmiechem.- ta jak, jesteś ze mną?  
\- No raczej, że nie przeciwko.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. No to zapowiada się ciekawy wieczór…  
Nie zwlekając ruszyliśmy w stronę lochów. Nasze dormitorium było zupełnie puste, z resztą co się dziwić, wszyscy uczniowie byli na popołudniowych zajęciach. Biorąc pod uwagę ten fakt, oraz to, że potem odbywa się kolacja, mieliśmy jakieś trzy godziny do czasu pojawienia się reszty uczniów. Niewiele myśląc rzuciliśmy zaklęcie na wejście do pokoju, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby komuś zachciało się wrócić wcześniej. Zaczęliśmy przygotowania.. Draco miał zadbać o „napoje", a ja o wystrój. Zawołaliśmy też Zgredka, który z ogromną radością zgodził się pomóc nam w przygotowaniach. Nie minęła nawet połowa czasu, a większość była już gotowa. Draco wywiązał się ze swojego zadania nader wyśmienicie, bo jeden z kątów pokoju, tymczasowo zamieniony został przez niego na barek, za którym znaleźć można było niezliczone litry Metaxy, Ognistej Wiskey i piwa kremowego (dla młodszych uczniów). Ze zdziwieniem odkryłam też, że pośród niezliczonej ilości innych jeszcze trunków nie zabrakło również, Żubrówki, Finlandii i dobrej polskiej czystej.. Spojrzałam z uznaniem na mojego towarzysza, na co on tylko się uśmiechnął. W tym samym czasie, Zgredek znosił z kuchni coraz to większe ilości jedzenia. Ciastek, wafelków, czipsów, słodyczy i owoców. Postanowiliśmy, że ułożymy to wszystko na długim stole, ustawionym na przeciwko wejścia do domu, tuż pod ścianą… A kiedy jedzenie i picie było już na swoim miejscu, my mogliśmy zając się dekoracjami.. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że już po krótkiej chwili, pod sufitem i na ścianach wisiały girlandy z różowych bokserek, tu i ówdzie wyczarowaliśmy też wielkie pluszowe misie. Nad stół zaś zawiesiliśmy wielki transparent z napisem:  
„NOC BOKSEREK I PLUSZOWEGO MISIA, CZYLI RÓŻOWO MI!". Rozpaliliśmy ogień w kominku, obok barku poustawialiśmy stosy plastikowych kubków, oczywiście różowych z wymalowanym misiem, takich jakie zwykle spotkać można na przyjęciach dla dzieci. Z głośników leciała, na razie cicho dobra muzyka.. Jako, że wystrój był mocno cukierkowy i słodki, postanowiliśmy, że względem muzyki postawimy na ostrzejsze brzmienie. Fatalne jędze, Zawodzące Trole, Czarno-magiczni i wiele innych magicznych zespołów, zestawiliśmy z typowo mugolską muzyką w wykonaniu Muse, Metallici, Linki'n Park-u i brzmiących dziwnie, ale całkiem nieźle polskich zespołów jak Coma i Chylińska. Pod sufitem, napełnione helem wisiały ogromne balony, z których spływały, różowe oczywiście wstążki wyglądające jak konfetti, niektóre z wyczarowanych przez nas miśków, przy dotyku wykrzykiwały slogany „ach poczochraj już mój plusz", czy „Wesley królem badziewia jest!". Ani się obejrzeliśmy, a już dochodziła 18.30, czyli zaraz wszyscy zaczną pojawiać się pod wejściem. Pozostało tylko jeszcze jedno… Przy samym wejściu ustawiliśmy kolejny stół, na którym w równych rzędach poukładane były takie same bokserki, jakie dziś rano Jas wysłała Ronowi, z tą tylko różnicą, że nasze nie były aż tak..hmmm „krzykliwe". Warunkiem uczestnictwa w balandze było bowiem posiadanie tej części garderoby…  
\- Nooo to chyba skończone.- powiedział uradowany Draco.  
\- Na to wygląda.- odpowiedziałam, omiatając wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Byłam pod wrażeniem, naprawdę nieźle się spisaliśmy i nasz dom istotnie na tą jedną niezwykłą noc, zmienił barwę z zielonego na różowy.- Yyyyy Draco?  
\- Tak?  
\- Ja mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zrozumieją nasze intencje.. w końcu zobacz- ogarnęłam pokój gestem- to pomieszczenie, nie wygląda teraz bynajmniej jak pokój wspólny Ślizgonów, a jak jakiś… jakiś…  
\- Tani burdel dla gejów?- podpowiedział  
\- Tiaaaa- mruknęłam.- chyba właśnie tak. Ale jeszcze ze sporą domieszką przedszkola.- powiedziałam nagle istotnie zaczynając się bać reakcji ludzi.  
\- Cóż, nie mówię, mogą być w szoku. Ale zobaczysz, po chwili padną z zachwytu.- czyżbym się myliła, czy bardziej chciał przekonać siebie niż mnie…- Yyyy Herm?  
\- No?  
\- Myślisz, że zdążymy posprzątać?- zapytał ze strachem, jednak zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć usłyszeliśmy głośne walenie do drzwi, które nie chciały się otworzyć i zdziwione głosy z tamtej strony..  
\- Hmmm, raczej wątpię!- powiedziałam cicho.  
\- Cóż, w takim razie pozostaje nam grać swoje role, a jakby co to szybko wiać! A teraz chodź, otworzymy im, zanim pójdą do Snape'a.  
Przytaknęłam i razem ruszyliśmy do drzwi, żeby otworzyć wejście.  
W lochu stał już pawie cały nasz zdezorientowany dom, kiedy zobaczyli nas w wejściu ich zdziwienie sięgnęło zenitu, jednak było ono niczym w porównaniu z szokiem jakiego doznali na widok naszego różowego wspólnego pokoju.  
\- Cooo?  
\- Ojacie!  
\- Ale jak?  
\- To nie możliwe!  
\- Co tu się?  
\- Kto?  
Wiele głosów odzywało się na raz. Trudno było odgadnąć, czy większość z nich jest zła, czy jedynie zaskoczona.  
\- CISZA!- krzyknął Draco- Witajcie moi mili, na naszym przyjęciu z okazji dnia różowych bokserek, który to dzień razem z obecną tutaj panią prefekt postanowiliśmy ustanowić, w dniu dzisiejszym! Zapewne dziwi was nowy wystrój naszego salonu, jednak zapewniam, że po naszej dzisiejszej jakże grzecznej i kulturalnej zabawie, wszystko wróci do normy. Mam nadzieję, że dacie porwać się fantazji i zabawicie się z nami…- po tych słowach na ustach wszystkich wokoło wykwitły typowe ślizgońskie uśmiechy, uffff.. kupiliśmy ich.  
\- Tak, tak! Jak już powiedział mój partner, a zarazem prefekt naczelny naszego domu, dzisiejsza impreza wyprawiona została z niezwykłego powodu. Dzień, a raczej noc różowych bokserek zainspirowana została, zdarzeniami dzisiejszego poranka, kiedy to obecni tutaj Blaise Zabini i Jasmie Malfoy, dokonali ataku na godność jednego z jakże biednych gryfonów. Pozwólcie zatem, że dziś wieczorem to oni będą mistrzami ceremonii! Diable, Jas pozwólcie tutaj!- to mówiąc odwróciłam się, aby porwać ze stolika dwie pary gatek, w tym czasie nasi przyjaciele pojawili się już przed nami.- Jako inicjatorzy tego wielkiego dnia i mistrzowie ceremonii, będziecie mieli zaszczyt jako pierwsi założyć nasz…ehemm… wyjątkowy strój wieczorowy!- to mówiąc podałam im bokserki. Obydwoje zerknęli na mnie, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy aby nie żartuję, jednak już po chwili z uśmiechem wskoczyli w różowe gacie. Ja i Draco poszliśmy za ich przykładem, a za nami cała reszta uczniów. Bokserki zaczęły fruwać ponad naszymi głowami. Niektórzy nawet postanowili, że założą je na głowę.. A kiedy już każdy był odpowiednio ubrany mogliśmy zacząć imprezę. Alkohol lał się strumieniami, dudnienie ostrej muzyki aż ogłuszało. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili wesoło pląsając na parkiecie, częstując się pysznościami lub po prostu pijąc z przyjaciółmi. Również nasza czwórka nie próżnowała. Wlaliśmy w siebie już niezliczone ilości różnych trunków, więc humory dopisywały. Tańczyliśmy właśnie na środku parkietu do piosenki Supermassive Black Hole, mugolskiego zespołu Muse…  
\- Hahaha przeszliście samych siebie! Takiej biby jeszcze stary Salazar nie widział!- krzyknął w naszą stronę Diabeł  
\- Hahaha, dzięki. Staraliśmy się. Choć nie mówię… był moment zwątpienia.- odparłam  
\- Eeeee tam genialnie jest!- odparła Jas.- Ale czegoś mi tu brakuje..  
\- Coooo?- krzyknął Draco- Czego niby?  
\- Nooo może nie czegoś, a kogoś! Z Weasleyem byłoby śmieszniej!  
Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.  
Zabawa trwała już dobrych parę godzin, dochodziła już 22.30, a pewna część towarzystwa mimo młodej godziny… pomału zaległa pod stołami i kanapami nie będąc w stanie przejść do własnych pokoi. Z głośników leciała jakaś wolna piosenka..zdaje się Leave Out All The Rest, Linki'n Park, a my siedząc przy kominku, każde z butelką Ognistej w dłoni przypatrywaliśmy się z rozbawieniem na Crabba i Goyla, którzy będąc już w pijackim sztoku, niczego nie świadomi tańczyli na środku parkietu, mocno wtulając się w wielkie pluszowe misie, myśląc zapewne, że to jakieś dziewczyny.. Nagle jednak coś mi się przypomniało…  
\- Słu-uuchaj-aj-cie- wybełkotałam.- ja muu-uu-szę soś…hik…za-a-łaa..hik..-twić!- Zakończyłam swój przerywany czkawką wywód, po czym ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia mocno chwiejąc się na nogach.  
\- Heeeee-eee..hik…-ejj, a ty-yyy dokąd? Hik- zawołał za mną Draco  
\- Zaraz wrócę!- powiedziałam, już trzeźwiejsza po wipiciu fiolki eliksiru na otrzeźwienie. Niewiele pomógł, ale zawsze coś.  
Wyskoczyłam z pokoju wspólnego na zimny korytarz i niczym błyskawica (na ile oczywiście pozwalał mi na to mój, nieca zalany zmysł równowagi) pognałam w głąb lochów. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, wzięłam głęboki oddech i zapukałam do ciemnych drzwi..  
\- Wejść!- rozległ się zimny głos.  
\- Bry wieczór, profesorze!- zawołałam wesoło, przekraczając próg gabinetu Snapa.. rozejrzałam się i..- Eeeee, czy ja eeeee przeszkadzam?- zapytałam, kiedy zauważyłam, że Snape nie jest sam.  
\- Nie Riddle, chodź. Nimi- tu wskazał na Harrego i Rona, wycierających szmatkami słoje, z różnymi dziwnymi i oślizgłymi rzeczami, których sam widok, przyprawiał mój biedny, zapity żołądek o gwałtowne mdłości..- się nie przejmuj. Mają szlaban. A co ciebie do mnie sprowadza?- zapytał mierząc mnie wzrokiem.  
Do tej pory stałam w drzwiach, ale teraz ruszyłam w jego kierunku. Jego uwadze nie umknął mój nieco pokraczny chód..  
\- Boooo… pan widzi panie profesorze!- zaczęłam coraz bardziej się zbliżając.  
\- No widzę Riddle, widzę! Piłaś!- powiedział rozbawiony, uśmiechając się do mnie.  
\- Ja…eee…- cóż, chyba dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że przychodząc tu po pijaku nie najlepiej zrobiłam.- Bo tego…  
\- Hahaha, daj spokój Riddle, mówiłem ci już, że nie najlepiej ci to wychodzi.- uśmiechnął się, zapraszając mnie bym podeszła bliżej.- Nooo, więc o co chodzi?  
\- O…o Diabła! Znaczy Zabiniego.- sprostowałam  
\- A co pan Blais ma do tego?- zapytał zaintrygowany.  
\- Eeee nooo wszystko? Bo widzi pan, on ma urodziny w przyszłą sobotę i myśmy chcieli mu zrobić taką niespodziankę i urządzić małą imprezę i…  
\- Jasne.- odpowiedział  
\- Że jak?- to nie możliwe, że poszło aż tak łatwo.  
\- Że tak. W przyszłą sobotę, tak? Okey, ale jedne warunek, po ekwipunek do Hogsmade idziesz w piątek tylko ty i Pan Malfoy!  
\- Ale..- zaczęłam  
\- Co? Okey, niech będzie, że jeszcze Jasmine. Ale pod warunkiem, że zrobicie naprawdę dobrą imprezę dla Zabiniego.- szok, ja przychodzę po zgodę, a on… ehhh jak ja kocham Snape'a odkąd jest moim wychowawcą.  
\- Ja…och…myślę, że da się zrobić.- bąknęłam, po czym czknęłam głośno. Na co Snape tylko się roześmiał.  
\- Haha, wiesz Riddle, poczekaj tu chwilę.- powiedział, po czym wyszedł na zaplecze gabinetu. Spojrzałam na Gryfonów. Przestali sprzątać przyglądając mi się w szoku. Na ich twarzach malowało się zdziwienie…no tak, w końcu pierwszy raz widzieli mnie pijaną..  
\- I co się tak gapicie? Nie widzieliście nigdy pijanego Ślizgona?- warknęłam  
Ron już miał coś odpyskować, jednak Harry szturchnął go tylko w bok i oboje wrócili do swoich zajęć. W tym samym momencie do gabinetu wrócił Snape, niosąc ze sobą wielką butelkę z niebieskawym płynem w którym natychmiast poznałam eliksir na kaca.  
\- Masz- powiedział wręczając mi butelkę- chyba wam się rano przyda.  
\- Raczej. Dzięki psorze!- powiedziałam uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha.  
\- Zawsze do usług, Hermiono.- powiedział, kiedy ja kierowałam się już w stronę drzwi- A tak na marginesie..  
\- Tak?- odwróciłam się.  
\- Czemu ja nie zostałem zaproszony na zabawę?- zapytał z błyskiem wesołości w czarnych oczach  
\- Och… no cóż. Zawsze może pan wpaść. Ale ostrzegam obowiązują specjalne stroje..  
\- Czyli?- zapytał zaciekwiony, na co ja jedynie odchyliłam poły mojej szaty, ukazując ubrane na spodnie różowe bokserki w misie…  
Profesor parsknął śmiechem, w tej samej chwili kiedy Ron ze złości zgniótł w dłoniach, słoik z jakąś paskudną mazią.  
\- WEASLEY! Ja widzę, że ty potrzebujesz jeszcze jednego szlabanu! W takim razie, do zobaczenia w poniedziałek o te samej porze! A teraz bierz się za sprzątanie!- Warknął Snape. Po czym zwrócił się do mnie- Cóż… obawiam się, że nie posiadam czegoś równie gustownego!- powiedział z udawanym smutkiem. Parsknęłam śmiechem  
\- Się profesor nie martwi. My mamy spory zapas. Pożyczymy, jeśli się pan zdecyduje.  
\- Hmmm…kuszące. Ale na razie, muszę zająć się tymi tłukami.- warknął w stronę wściekłych Gryfonów.  
\- Cóż.. w razie czego wie pan gdzie nas szukać.- zawołałam i ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Byłam już prawie za drzwiami, kiedy usłyszałam..  
\- Aaaaa Riddle..!  
\- Tak?- zajrzałam do klasy  
\- Bawcie się dobrze!  
BRZDĘK! To Ron, rozbił kolejny już słoik. Zmyłam się zanim wściekły Snape rzucił mu się do gardła. Jednak jego rozwścieczony głos słychać było w połowie lochu… Biedni gryfoni… 50punktów. Jak oni odrobią taką stratę?  
Hahaha, a właściwie co mnie to obchodzi? Z uśmiechem wróciłam do swojego domu, do przyjaciół, którzy nakręceni alkoholem radośnie pląsali w rytm muzyki…  
CDN… 


	17. Chapter 17

9 lutego 2009

Kolejny tydzień mijał nudo. Nie wydarzyło się nic godnego uwagi. Nauczyciele jak szaleni zadawali nam coraz to nowe wypracowania, więc każdą wolną chwilę spędzaliśmy nad książkami. Nikt nawet nie marzył o chwili wytchnienia. Nawet nasza zwykle wesoła czwórka teraz zaszywała się po jakichś kątach, żeby się uczyć… Nikt nie miał głowy, do zabaw, czy imprez. Wszyscy zapomnieliśmy nawet o planowanej dla Diabła zabawie urodzinowej. Dopiero w piątkowe przedpołudnie, kiedy z powodu odwołania zaklęć, przechadzaliśmy się z Draco po błoniach, korzystając z ostatnich promieni słońca, mój ukochany doznał nagłego olśnienia.  
\- Osz jasna qrwa!- wykrzyknął, stając gwałtownie w miejscu i klepiąc się w czoło. Zerknęłam na niego zdziwiona.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Jak to co? Herm, dziś jest piątek, a więc jutro sobota!- jęknął, ciągle klepiąc się w czoło.  
\- Brawo geniuszu, znasz dni tygodnia! Wielkie osiągnięcie.- zakpiłam sobie z niego z uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz?- zapytał, zupełnie ignorując moją zaczepkę.  
\- Noooo…nie? O co chodzi?- zapytałam, obserwując jak krąży w kółko coś mamrocząc pod nosem.  
\- Chodzi o to skarbie, że jeżeli jutro jest sobota, to znaczy, że Diabeł ma urodziny, a my zupełnie o nich zapomnieliśmy! A nie chcąc ci nic wymawiać, miałaś iść do Snape'a załatwić, że tak powiem sprawy techniczne.- powiedział z zamkniętymi oczami, pięścią ciągle stukając się w czoło.  
\- Nooo, ale ja ciągle nie rozumiem w czym problem?- droczyłam się z nim, dobrze wiedziałam, że nie jest świadomy, że już tą sprawę załatwiłam.  
\- Jak to w czym problem? W tym, że jeszcze tu stoisz, zamiast już lecieć do jego gabinetu!- tłumaczył mi jak małemu dziecku, gestykulując przy tym dłońmi.  
\- Draco, Draco..- zacmokałam cicho- to, że ty jesteś takim sklerotykiem, nie znaczy, że ja nie pamiętam o swoich obietnicach. Już dawno załatwiłam to ze Snapem. Dziś po południu Diabeł zostanie wezwany do jego gabinetu, żeby niby w czymś mu pomóc, a w tym czasie my i Jas pójdziemy na zakupy.- tłumaczyłam mu podchodząc coraz bliżej. Spojrzał na mnie, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu, widział mnie na oczy.  
\- Ale..- nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.- Pamiętałaś? Cały czas pamiętałaś?  
\- Oczywiście.- odparłam z uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś niesamowita.- powiedział nieco spokojniejszym tonem, po czym zagarnął mnie do siebie i pocałował czule w czubek głowy, co wywołało, westchnienia żalu, u obserwującej nas grupki jego fanek.- Kiedy u niego byłaś?- zapytał po chwili, kiedy spacerowaliśmy nad brzegiem jeziora.  
\- W zeszły piątek.- odparłam szczerze.  
\- Ejjj, ale w piątek przecież byłaś cały dzień ze mną. Była impreza, pamiętasz?- myślał pewnie, że coś mi się pomyliło.  
\- Pamiętam doskonale, a myślisz, że skąd miałam rano taki zapas eliksiru na kaca?- zapytałam niby niewinnie.  
\- Poszłaś do niego w… zaraz, zaraz.. wtedy jak wyszłaś, jak..jak.. Goyle i Crabbe tańczyli z..- zaczął łączyć fakty  
\- Dokładnie wtedy.  
\- Ale przecież byliśmy wtedy wszyscy kompletnie pijani.  
\- I chyba stąd się wzięła moja odwaga.- odparłam nieco zażenowana na wspomnienie tamtej sytuacji.- Ale ostatecznie Severus tylko się ubawił, moim kompletnie zalanym widokiem.- powiedziałam ze śmiechem.  
\- Co? HAHAHA!- roześmiał się w głos. Po czym mocniej mnie przytulając dodał- Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć!  
No więc opowiedziałam. Śmiał się jak szalony, niemal tarzając po ziemi, jak usłyszał, że świadkami sytuacji byli Gryfoni.  
\- Hahaha, a ja się zastanawiałem, czemu mają tak mało punktów.. Hahaha, jesteś genialna. Mówiłem ci już, że cię kocham?- zapytał ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Hmmmm..- potarłam palcami brodę udając że się głęboko zastanawiam..- Dziś.. cóż jakieś 50 razy.- wyszczerzyłam się w uśmiechu.  
\- Ehhh więc nie powiem 51, mam za to lepszy pomysł.- powiedział i nachylił się nade mną, żeby móc mnie pocałować. Śledzące nas fanki, znowu jęknęły z żalem, ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobiliśmy. Teraz liczyły się tylko nasze połączone usta… Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy, obydwoje ciężko oddychaliśmy. A świat jeszcze nie przestał wirować w naszych oczach..  
\- Tu jesteście gołąbeczki!- usłyszeliśmy za plecami. Kiedy się odwróciliśmy Diabeł i Jasmine, już prawie byli przy nas.  
\- Jak zawsze zajęci sobą.- mruknął Zabini, do Jas na co ta jedynie się uśmiechnęła- nic dziwnego, że to ja mam pomóc dziś nietoperzowi. Skoro prefekci są taaaacy zajęci!- wyszczerzył do nas zęby.  
\- Masz pomóc Snapowi?- udawałam zdziwienie- A w czym niby?  
\- A ja wiem? W porządkowaniu jego schowka chyba.- powiedział wzruszając ramionami.- W sumie to nie bardzo mi się to uśmiecha, ale obiecał 50 punktów, więc trudno było powiedzieć, że nie..  
\- No raczej, stary.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego, w duchu śmiejąc się ze stronniczości profesorka.  
\- Taaaa, tylko jak wy sobie dacie radę beze mnie.- zacmokał, z łobuzerskim smirkiem.  
\- Nooo, nie wiem.. kurcze dziewczyny, o tym nie pomyśleliśmy..- Draco udawał zmartwionego.  
\- No nic.- jęknęłam- pozostanie znowu spędzić wieczór nad książkami, podczas kiedy nasz nadworny błazen, będzie dbał o naszą statystykę.- wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Nadworny błazen? BŁAZEN, powiadasz..- Diabeł ruszył w moim kierunku, jednak przeczuwając jego zamiary, ułamek sekundy wcześniej rzuciłam się do ucieczki. Ganialiśmy się, przez dobre dziesięć minut, ku wielkiej uciesze obserwującego nas blond rodzeństwa, aż w końcu, zdyszani postanowiliśmy zawiesić wojnę i udać się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.  
\- Ale za tego błazna i tak się zemszczę.- Syknął Zab, kiedy wszyscy zajadaliśmy się już szkolnymi specjałami.  
\- Taaa, ale się boję!- wysunęłam w jego kierunku język.  
\- Draco, twoja dziewczyna mnie obraża. Mogę jej coś zrobić?- Zabini zwrócił się do Smoka.  
\- Hmmm..- Draco przyjrzał mi się uważnie, gładząc sobie dłonią brodę.- Obawiam się stary, że nie mogę wyrazić zgody!- odpowiedział poważnie, jednak z wesołym błyskiem w oczach.  
\- A niech cię szlag! Ty i ta twoja słabość!- jęknął Diabeł, niby strasznie zasmucony, wykonując dłonią zawiedziony gest. Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Takich wesołych zastał nas Snape, który podszedł do stolika zupełnie nie zauważony.  
\- Widzę, że humory dopisują.- przywitał się z nami, również się uśmiechając  
\- Jak zawsze w tak doborowym towarzystwie.- zripostował Draco, na co my parsknęliśmy śmiechem.  
\- No ja myślę, ja myślę. Ale my tu sobie gadu gadu, a tam czekają na nas porządki, panie Zabini.- powiedział już surowiej do Diabła.  
\- A taaa jasne, już się zbieram.- odpowiedział Zab, odkładając na stół pusty puchar po soku dyniowym.  
\- To dobrze. Czekam za drzwiami.- powiedział Snape.- Żegnam.- ukłonił się w naszym kierunku, a kiedy był pewny, że Zabini nie widzi puścił do nas oczko, po czym odszedł powiewając szatą.  
\- Kurtuazje się go trzymają, nie ma co.- szepnął Diabeł, wstając ze swojego miejsca.- No nic dzieciaczki. Bawcie się grzecznie, tatuś wróci wieczorem!- powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym ruszył za mistrzem eliksirów.  
\- To co? My też się zbieramy?- zapytałam, kiedy tylko zniknął nam z oczu.  
\- No raczej, mamy sporo do załatwienia.- odarł Draco, przeciągając się.- Którego wyjścia użyjemy? Tylko błagam, żadnego trudnego bo tak się objadłem, że wysiłek nie jest teraz moim największym marzeniem.- A jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, poklepał się po opchanym brzuchu.  
\- Hahaha, no właśnie! Powinieneś spalić, bo jeszcze się roztyjesz.- szturchnęłam go w bok z uśmiechem.  
\- Ejjj to ty nigdy nie słyszałaś, że kochanego ciała nigdy za wiele?- zapytał udając urażonego.  
\- A tak, coś mi się obiło o uszy.- odparłam niby obojętnie, oglądając swoje paznokcie.- A co do wyjścia to może, to bezpośrednie do Miodowego? Użylibyśmy kameleona.- zaproponowałam, porzucając żarty.  
\- Hmmm..- zamyślił się.  
\- Zaraz! O czym w dwoje gadacie?- Jas nie wiedziała, co jest grane.  
\- Aaaa bo ty nie wiesz.- klepnęłam się w czoło- Idziemy na zakupy do Hogsmade. Zab ma jutro urodziny, wiec..  
\- To wiem, ale myślałam, że temat imprezy umarł śmiercią naturalną.  
\- Nieee, nie umarł, został zasypany przez sprawy szkolne, ale już go odkopaliśmy- odpowiedział Draco.- Hermiona załatwiła wszystko ze Snapem, to dlatego Zab ma mu dziś pomagać.  
\- Wyście to wszystko dokładnie zaplanowali?- zapytała, nie starając się nawet ukryć podziwu.  
\- Nieee, nie my.- odparł Draco.- ONA!- dodał po chwili wskazując na mnie palcem.  
\- Mama cię nie uczyła, że nie wolno palcem pokazywać?- zapytałam  
\- Yyyyy.. chyba coś wspominała.- odparł z uroczym uśmiechem, po czym pocałował mnie delikatnie w policzek.  
\- Ehhh to będzie ciężkie popołudnie.- mruknęła Jas, na nasz widok, na co my parsknęliśmy tylko śmiechem.  
\- Okey, okey siostrzyczko. Obiecuję, że będziemy grzeczni.- Draco podniósł w górę dwa palce, niby na znak przysięgi.  
\- Taaa jasne.- mruknęła Jas.- Ty i grzeczny.. chyba jak śpisz i nie wołasz jeść..- dodała z typowo malfoyowskim uśmiechem.  
\- Ja nie wiem kto jej takiej złośliwości nauczył.- zwrócił się do mnie z udawanym oburzeniem.  
\- Och, jestem pewna, że miała doskonałego nauczyciela.- odparowałam całując go w nos.- UPS!- mruknęłam widząc, jak Jas wznosi oczy do nieba.- Już będę grzeczna, obiecuję.  
\- Co w macie z tą grzecznością?- zapytała z uśmiechem.- Czy wyście zapomnieli jakie nosicie nazwiska?  
Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, który poniósł się po całej sali. Jednak już chwilę potem, każde z nas ruszyło w stronę swojego dormitorium, żeby przygotować się do zakupów. Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, a całą trójką spotkaliśmy się przy posągu garbatej czarownicy, za którym kryło się przejście do podziemi Miodowego Królestwa. Oglądając się dookoła, czy nikt nas nie widzi, weszliśmy do tunelu. Niby mieliśmy pisemną zgodę Snape'a na wyjście, jednak woleliśmy, żeby nasze zakupy w miarę możliwości pozostały jak największą tajemnicą, żeby przez przypadek nic nie dotarło do uszu Diabła…  
Ruszyliśmy ciemnym korytarzem, przyświecając sobie różdżkami. Mimo, że wiedziałam o istnieniu tego przejścia, to korzystałam z niego pierwszy raz, stąd też ciekawie rozglądałam się na boki. Ściany tunelu, pokryte były runami, jednak były one tak stare i pisane w jakimś dziwnym dialekcie, że nie sposób było ich rozszyfrować. Gdzie nie gdzie, po ścianie spływała mała stróżka wody, tworząc na podłodze niewielkie kałuże. Był to znak, że właśnie przechodzimy pod hogwarckim jeziorem. Tak, gdzie wilgoci było więcej, ze sklepienia zwieszały się stalaktyty i stalagmity, dając niejednokrotnie dość upiorny widok. Wolałam jednak się im nie przyglądać, żeby nie wyobrażać sobie, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby któryś z nich się oderwał… Po blisko czterdziestu minutach, raźnego marszu poczuliśmy, że teren zaczyna się unosić. Niezawodny znak na to, że byliśmy już prawie u celu. Ścian nie pokrywały już runy, a i sklepienie było idealnie płaskie, bez żadnych naturalnych tworów. W pewnym momencie zauważyłyśmy, że idący przed nami Draco, przystanął nagle. Byliśmy na miejscu…  
\- Co jest? Czemu stoimy?- zapytała Jas. Moją jedyną odpowiedzią było przyłożenie palca do ust, dając jej znak, żeby milczała. Głową zaś wskazałam na Dracona, który właśnie podnosił ostrożnie klapę prowadzącą do piwnicy sklepu ze słodyczami. Już po chwili usłyszałyśmy jego głos.  
\- Czysto, możemy iść.- powiedział cicho, mimo to jego szept poniósł się niesiony przez echo w głąb korytarza.- Hermiono, pójdziesz pierwsza?- zapytał, podając mi dłoń, żeby pomóc mi przejść, przez dziurę. Skinęłam głową i chwyciłam jego rękę. Podsadził mnie sprawnie i już po chwili stałam w zakurzonej i pozastawianej skrzyniami, piwnicy Miodowego królestwa. Zaraz za mną pojawiła się Jasmine, a już w następnej sekundzie obok nas stał też Draco.  
\- To co teraz?- cicho zapytała Jasmine  
\- Przede wszystkim Kameleon.- zakomenderowałam.  
Każde z nas wypowiedziało zaklęcie i już po chwili byliśmy zupełnie niewidoczni.  
\- Okey laski, złapcie się za ręce, żebyśmy się nie potracili.- zaproponował Draco. Z niemałym trudem, na ślepo odnaleźliśmy swoje dłonie.- Dobra, to ja poprowadzę.- szepnął chłopak, kiedy już byliśmy gotowi.  
Ruszyliśmy starymi drewnianymi schodami w górę. Już po chwili słyszeliśmy dobiegający zza drzwi sklepowy gwar. Poczułam, że Draco się zatrzymuje. Już po chwili cicho skrzypnęły drzwi, a zaraz potem, pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się wąska szczelina, w sam raz, żebyśmy mogli dostać się do sklepu. A tam jak zwykle panował gwar. Tłumy ludzi przechadzały się pomiędzy zastawionymi kolorowymi pojemnikami, z najróżniejszymi smakołykami, regałami. Również i my wmieszaliśmy się w tłum, a kiedy odeszliśmy już, na dość bezpieczną odległość, cofnęliśmy zaklęcia. Udało się. Teraz byliśmy trójką uczniów, którzy w nagrodę za wygrany konkurs eliksirów otrzymali pozwolenie na odwiedzenie miasteczka. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na nas specjalnej uwagi, wszyscy oczarowani byli magią tego sklepu oraz mnogością kolorów i smaków. My również postanowiliśmy, że skoro już tu jesteśmy to zakupy zaczniemy od słodyczy. Zaczęliśmy przechadzać się pomiędzy półkami, ładując do koszyków, całe naręcza najdziwniejszych słodyczy, jakie tylko były w tym sklepie, przy okazji nieźle się bawiąc. Kiedy po kilku minutach opuszczaliśmy Miodowe Królestwo, każde z nas obładowane było siatkami z łakociami. Naszym następnym przystankiem był niewielki sklep alkoholowy, w którym mieliśmy zaopatrzyć się w „napoje". Razem z Jasmine byłyśmy dość sceptycznie nastawione do odwiedzin w tym sklepie, jednak bardzo szybko okazało się, że właściciel jest dobrym znajomym Dracona i absolutnie nie robił nam żadnych problemów. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg sklepu, przekręcił klucz w zamku, na drzwiach wieszając tabliczkę informującą o chwilowej przerwie i zaprowadził nas krętymi schodami, do obszernej zakurzonej piwnicy, gdzie na regałach sięgających od ziemi do sufitu zalegały całe kolekcje najróżniejszych alkoholi. Pozwolił nam wybierać do woli, często przed dokonaniem wyboru, pozwalając zdegustować trunek. Tutaj zakupy trwały dłużej, a biorąc po uwagę szumiący już w naszych głowach „degustowany" alkohol, wcale nie mieliśmy ochoty wychodzić z tej uroczej, przepełnionej magią piwnicy. W końcu jednak dokonaliśmy wyboru, kupując niezliczoną ilość butelek na imprezę, oraz kilka osobno, w celu uzupełnienia swoich prywatnych barków. Kiedy już zapłaciliśmy za wszystko, Draco jednym machnięciem różdżki wysłał całe nasze zakupy do jednego ze swoich tajnych schowków, żeby Zabini przez przypadek się na to nie natknął. Słysząc naszą rozmowę Amadeusz, bo tak nazywał się właściciel piwniczki, zapytał dlaczego Diabeł ma nie wiedzieć o tych zakupach, a kiedy wyjaśniliśmy mu, że Zab ma urodziny, a to był zapas na imprezę dla niego, ten tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym zniknął za jednym z regałów. Jednak już po chwili wyłonił się stamtąd ze skrzynką najwyższej jakości Ognistej i wręczając ją Draconowi, kazał przekazać Diabłowi najszczersze życzenia, a alkohol wypić na bardziej prywatnym przyjęciu. Dziękując za miły prezent, wyszliśmy ze sklepu, wcześniej oczywiście skrzynkę również wysyłając do Hogwartu. Teraz pozostały już tylko prezenty. Jednak i z tym nie było większych trudności, wystarczyło odwiedzić sklep ze sprzętem do Quidditcha. A kiedy i to zostało bezpiecznie wysłane do szkoły, my mogliśmy się zrelaksować. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegliśmy, że mimo iż ze szkoły wyruszyliśmy niewiele przed czternastą, to jeszcze nawet nie minęła 16.30, a poza szkołą mogliśmy przebywać do 19, czyli do samej kolacji. Postanowiliśmy udać się do Trzech mioteł na grzane Piwo Kremowe…  
Kiedy tak siedzieliśmy i popijaliśmy ten specjał, nagle wpadł mi do głowy szalony pomył. Właście sama nie wiem czemu, ale nagle poczułam dziwną ochotę na odwiedzenie taty…  
\- Słuchajcie, ja się urwę na parę chwil, co?- powiedziałam nagle, kiedy w mojej głowie skrystalizowała się jasno potrzeba rozmowy z ojcem.  
\- A gdzie chcesz iść? Pójdziemy z tobą.- zapewnił Draco.  
\- Raczej wątpię, żebyście mieli ochotę.- powiedziałam, a widząc ich zdziwione miny dodałam szybko.- Chciałabym odwiedzić Malfoy Manor, a ściślej mówiąc tatę.  
\- Coooo?- Draco o mało nie udławił się, pity właśnie drinkiem.- OSZALAŁAŚ?- spojrzał na mnie jak na wariatkę  
\- Nie, mówię poważnie. Obiecał mi, że kiedyś pogadamy o mamie, a skoro mam wolne popołudnie i mogę do niego pojechać, nie musząc się przed nikim tłumaczyć to czemu tego nie wykorzystać?- odparowałam  
\- Ty naprawdę oszalałaś!- jęknął przerażony.  
\- Draco, ja po prostu chciałabym go poznać trochę lepiej. To mój ojciec, jaki jest, taki jest, ale jednak to ojciec.- powiedziałam.- Zrozum, teraz wiedzielibyście tylko wy. Nie musiałabym się nikomu tłumaczyć..  
\- Ale to niebezpieczne.- przewał mi  
\- Dla mnie nie. Wiesz przecież, że mnie nie może nic zrobić.- starałam się go uspokoić.  
\- On nie. Ale co jeśli komuś to zleci?- nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Nie zleci. Zobaczysz, ucieszy się z mojej wizyty.- sama zastanawiałam się skąd we mnie taka pewność i entuzjazm.  
\- NIEZAPOWIEDZIANEJ wizyty.- uściślił.- Raczej wątpię, żeby był zachwycony, twoim nagłym pojawieniem się.  
\- Ale ja nie. Powiedział ostatnio, że mogę go odwiedzać i kontaktować się z nim kiedy zechcę. A teraz właśnie chcę!- upierałam się jak przedszkolak  
\- Ale..- dalej starał się mnie przekonywać.  
\- Przecież nie proszę, żebyście szli ze mną. Możecie zostać tutaj i na mnie poczekać.- odparłam  
\- Draco…- teraz do rozmowy włączyła się Jas.- Draco, braciszku… może to nie jest taki zły pomysł? Ja też chętnie odwiedziłabym Malfoy Manor. Stęskniłam się za mamą.- powiedziała słodkim głosem, spoglądając na brata błagalnie.  
\- Wyście do końca powariowały!- jęknął przerażony, wznosząc oczy do sufitu i zaraz potem chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Draco..- pogłaskałam go po dłoni, ukrywającej jego twarz.- Proszę.- szepnęłam  
\- Ja też.- Jas przytuliła się do niego.  
Draco tylko głośno westchnął.  
\- Dobra! Tylko koniec jęków!- warknął poirytowany. Uśmiechnęłyśmy się z Jasmine szeroko, wiedząc że wygrałyśmy. Draco na widok naszych uradowanych min, skrzywił się tylko kwaśno.- Tylko pamiętajcie, jeśli będziemy mieli z tego powodu problemy, to będzie to wyłącznie wasza wina!- żachnął się.  
\- Nie będzie żadnych problemów. Już moja w tym głowa.- zapewniłam. Nie wiem czemu, ale byłam pewna, że mam rację…  
Dopiliśmy swoje piwo i zakładając peleryny wyszliśmy na dwór, gdzie łapiąc się za ręce, każde z nas skupiło swoje myśli na posiadłości Malfoyów. Już po chwili poczułam znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, a kiedy otworzyłam oczy, staliśmy na żwirowanym podjeździe, przed wielkim dworem…  
\- Same tego chciałyście.- mruknął Draco ruszając przodem w stronę drzwi.  
Spojrzałyśmy z siebie z Jas, z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy, po czym nie tracąc ani sekundy ruszyłyśmy za blondynem…

CDN.. 


	18. Chapter 18

15 lutego 2009

Kiedy w końcu prawie przed samymi drzwiami zrównałyśmy się zDraconem jego mina wciąż była skwaszona. Nic jednak nie mówił, szedłprzed siebie, zapewne jak każdy Malfoy, kiedy powiedział już „A" chciałdotrzeć do samego końca alfabetu, nawet jeśli nie bardzo mu się touśmiechało…  
\- Draco?- zaczęłam łagodnie, odwrócił wzrok spoglądając na mnie. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji- Gniewasz się na mnie?  
\- Dlaczego miałbym się gniewać? Mam powód?- zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- Bo jestem taka uparta.- powiedziałam, ze skruchą spuszczając wzrok. Zdziwiło mnie, że się roześmiał.  
-Uparta mówisz? Tak, tylko że wiążąc się z tobą byłem świadomy, że bioręciebie z całym zasobem inwentarza. Więc nie rozumiem czemu terazmiałbym się zacząć gniewać za twój upór.- wytłumaczył spokojnie, mocnomnie przytulając.  
\- Ale robisz coś wbrew sobie.- jęknęłam  
\- Faktrobię, ale czy ty tego naprawdę nie widzisz?- zapytał, łapiąc mnie zapoliczki tak, że teraz spoglądałam w jego niesamowite oczy.- Zależy mina tobie i na twoim szczęściu. A jeżeli w tym momencie to szczęścieopiera się na spotkaniu z ojcem, to ja ci tego nie zabronię. Ale błagamnie dziw się, że się martwię. Jesteś teraz wszystkim co mam i aż bojęsię pomyśleć co się stanie jeśli teraz nie masz racji..- powiedziałcicho.  
\- Mam rację.- szepnęłam, chcąc go uspokoić.- O mnie się niemartw. Z tym, że teraz czuję się głupio, ty pewnie nie masz ochotyspotykać swojego ojca, prawda?- zapytałam, czułam się koszmarnie, wkońcu dla niego spotkanie z tatą nie było odkrywaniem czegoś nowego,nieznanego…  
\- Nie, nie mam. Ale nie martw się nie spotkam go. Jestna jakiejś misji.- powiedział- Teraz moim jedynym zmartwieniem jesttwoje bezpieczeństwo, którego obawiam się nie będę mógł bronić przedpotęgą twojego ojca.  
\- Nic mi nie zrobi, mówię ci kolejny raz.- powiedziałam stanowczo, jednak bez złości, chciałam żeby w końcu mi uwierzył.  
\- A ja po raz kolejny powtórzę, że On może i nie, bo ma od tego ludzi.  
\- Którzy też nic mi nie zrobią. Zaufaj mi.- szepnęłam i wspięłam się na palce, żeby delikatnie go pocałować.  
-Och już dobrze- uśmiechnął się, ach więc znalazłam sposób naposkromienie złośnika!- Chodźcie, przecież nie będziemy tu tak stać.  
Weszliśmypo kilku prowadzących do wejścia schodach i biorąc głębokie oddechyzakołataliśmy w drzwi, które niemal natychmiast się otworzyły. Wwejściu ujrzeliśmy niewielkiego skrzata, który na widok młodychMalfoyów natychmiast szeroko się uśmiechnął..  
\- Och!-pisnął uradowany- Panicz i Panienka Malfoy, cóż za szczęście!- ukłonił się nisko.  
-Witaj Skrzypku, możemy wejść?- Draco uśmiechnął się do skrzata, co byłodla mnie nie małym zdziwieniem.. bo co innego słyszeć o takimzachowaniu od Zgredka, a co innego zobaczyć je w praktyce!  
\- Och,och oczywiście. Skrzypek to gapa!- skrzat ukłonił się i natychmiastzrobił nam przejście. Weszliśmy do przepastnego holu, właśnie wmomencie, kiedy ze schodów dobiegł głos pani domu.  
\- Skrzypku, z kimrozmawiałeś?- Narcyza pojawiła się już na dole. Jej oczy rozszerzyłysię ze zdziwienia, kiedy zobaczyła naszą trójkę.  
\- Mamo!- Jasmine już wisiała na jej szyi. Matka szybko ojęła ją, jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy to nie jakieś przywidzenie.  
\- Witaj mamo.- teraz to Draco podszedł do niej, czule całując w policzek.  
\- Witaj synu!- uśmiechnęła się do niego, gładząc pieszczotliwie jego policzek.- Co za niespodzianka! Co was sprowadza?  
\- My właściwie jesteśmy tu dzisiaj jako osoby towarzyszące.- powiedziała Jasmine spoglądając na mnie.  
\- Tak, to ja ich namówiłam na wizytę.- powiedziałam podchodząc do rodzinki.- Witaj Narcyzo.  
\- Hermiono, miło cię znowu zobaczyć. Ale wybacz nie rozumiem, jak to ty ich namówiłaś?  
-Och, po prostu byliśmy na zakupach w Hagsmade i wpadłam na pomysł, żeodwiedzę tatę. Stąd nasze pojawienie się.- wytłumaczyłam.  
\- Chcesz odwiedzić ojca?- zapytała zdziwiona.  
\- A co w tym dziwnego?- zapytałam z uśmiechem, który ona zaraz oddała.  
-Nic, po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś. Ale to dobrze. Pewnie się ucieszy, ztego co wiem rozmawiał już z Lucjuszem, kiedy może po ciebie znowupojechać.- powiedziała.  
\- Cieszę się, że zrobię mu niespodziankę.-powiedziałam.- Jest na górze, tak?- zapytałam, spoglądając na szczytschodów jakby spodziewając się go tam zobaczyć.  
\- Tak, zaraz go poinformuję o twojej wizycie.  
-Nie trzeba, skoro niespodzianka to niespodzianka.- powiedziałam zprzekonaniem, widząc jak Draco w tym czasie wznosi oczy do sufitu.  
\- Rozumiem.- uśmiechnęła się, po czym ruszyła w moim kierunku.- Zaprowadzę cię.  
-Dziękuję Narcyzo, ale też nie trzeba. Pamiętam drogę.- powiedziałam.-Zajmij się nimi. Aaaa i proszę zadbaj, żeby Draco nie zszedł na zawałprzed moim powrotem.- puściłam do niej oczko.  
\- Obiecuję zając się nim jak najlepiej!- poczochrała go po włosach, jak małego chłopca.  
\- Mamo!- jęknął, poprawiając fryzurę.  
\- No co?- zrobiła niewinną minę- I tak były roztrzepane!- uśmiechnęła się.- A swoją drogą to skąd ta zmiana?  
\- Ludzie się zmieniają!- burknął ciągle naburmuszony.  
-Yhhhymmm- Narcyza pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.- I pewnie nic, aninikt nie miał na to wpływu co?- uśmiechnęła się ukradkowo puszczając domnie oczko. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, cóż wygląda na to, że nas przejrzała.  
-Chodź my się czegoś napić.- powiedział, starając się zmienić temat.- Imszybciej ten uparciuch pójdzie, tym szybciej wróci, a ja będę miałspokój, dopóki znowu nie wpadnie na jakiś genialny pomysł!- powiedziałpatrząc w moim kierunku, na co Jas i Narcyza parsknęły cichym śmiechem.  
\- Oooo postęp, a więc zacząłeś wierzyć, że wrócę!- powiedziałam z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie łap mnie za słówka!- bąknął.- Idziesz, czy wracamy?  
-Chciałbyś!- pokazałam mu język, po czym ruszyłam w górę po marmurowychschodach. Usłyszałam jeszcze tylko jak znikając w drzwiach salonumruknął „uparta baba!".  
\- Za tą babę się odwdzięczę!- krzyknęłam, przechylając się nad balustradą.  
-Drżę z niepokoju!- zaszydził wesoło. Prychnęłam tylko, ale nic już nieodpowiedziałam, dalej wspinając się po schodach. Nie ociągając sięwspięłam się na drugie piętro, gdzie jak pamiętałam znajduje się jegogabinet. Sama nie wiem czemu, może z podniecenia, może zdenerwowania,ale moje serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Nie bałam się, wiedziałam że nic minie grozi, ale jednak.. Odetchnęłam głęboko, powtarzając w myślach, żew końcu sama tego chciałam po czym ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Zapukałamcicho, wiedziałam, że usłyszy, jednak nie czekając na odpowiedźnacisnęłam klamkę..  
\- Czy ja powiedziałem „wejść"?- dobiegł mnie jadowity, nieprzyjemny syk z głębi odwróconego do mnie tyłem fotela.  
\- Ach, rozumiem. Czyli mam sobie iść, tak?- zapytałam niewinnie.  
Nadźwięk mojego głosu natychmiast poderwał się z fotela, sprawdzając czysłuch go nie omylił. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami, którena moich oczach zmieniły barwę na czekoladową. Hmmm czyli to ja tak naniego działałam, dobrze wiedzieć.  
\- Hermiona!- szepnął zaskoczony- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie, córko.  
\- Czyli ponawiam pytanie, mam sobie pójść?- zapytałam, jednak przecząc swoim słowom, pomału ruszyłam w jego kierunku.  
Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową.  
-Oczywiście, że nie. Siadaj proszę!- wskazał na fotel na którym siedziałprzed chwilą. A kiedy już bez żadnego skrępowania, ruszyłam do niegouśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Ależ ty masz charakterek! Butna, bezczelna, pyskata i nader odważna. Prawdziwa duma!- powiedział przyglądając mi się uważnie.  
-Staram się jak mogę…tato.- nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam użyć tegoostatniego słowa, jednak na jego dźwięk oczy Voldemorta pojaśniały,jakbym co najmniej powiedziała mu, że z miejsca chcę wstąpić w jegoszeregi.  
\- Pierwszy raz powiedziałaś tato.- zamyślił się  
\- Przeszkadza ci to? Mogę mówić ojcze, ale nie licz na „Pana" i ukłony.- powiedziałam bezczelnie  
\- Ach ten charakter!- westchnął- Tak bardzo mnie przypominasz.  
\- Liczę, że jednak nie ZA bardzo.- sprostowałam  
-Taaak, nie ZA bardzo, ale już wystarczająco.- powiedział podchodząc domnie.- A więc witaj ponownie.- powiedział, całując moją dłoń. Miałzadziwiająco miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku wargi, mimo że nieco chłodne.  
\- Dziękuję. A tak na przyszłość to nie zaczyna się zdania od „a więc"- powiedziałam złośliwie.  
\- Aaaa i jeszcze złośliwa! Kwintesencja charakteru mojego i Sandry!- westchnął.  
\- A WIĘC- powiedział, z przekąsem akcentując ten zwrot- może jednak usiądziesz?  
\- A WIĘC..- przedrzeźniałam- skoro tak ładnie prosisz, to a i owszem.-uśmiechnęłam się, pierwszy raz do niego, szczerze rozbawiona tym, żestraszny Voldemort z moich koszmarów okazał się zupełnie nieporadnymojcem.  
\- Co cię tak śmieszy?- zapytał  
\- Ty.  
\- Ja? Śmieszę cię?- chyba nie mógł uwierzyć.  
\- No daj spokój, łapiesz mnie w tej chwili za słówka.- powiedziałam siadając w jego fotelu.  
\- Przekazałaś mi jasny komunikat, że cię śmieszę, chcę wiedzieć czym.- drążył  
\- Przekomarzasz się ze mną jak przedszkolak.. czym właśnie zburzyłeś wmoich oczach wizerunek złego Lorda Voldemorta.- odpowiedziałamspoglądając mu w oczy. Zamyślił się wpatrując w ogień w kominku.  
\- A co jeśli dla ciebie nie chcę być przerażającym Voldemortem? Jeślichcę być Tomem?- zapytał po chwili, po czym dodał- Ojcem, który cięrozumie i za wszelką cenę chce wynagrodzić tobie, ale też sobiestracone lata?  
\- Taaak- teraz to ja wpatrzyłam się w ogień ignorując jego wyczekujące spojrzenie.- To dziwne, ale wierzę ci.  
\- Wierzysz?- zapytał zaskoczony  
\- Hmmm, myślę że tak. Wiesz, gdybym nie ufała, że tak jest to pewnieteraz by mnie tu nie było.- wyjaśniłam.- Tylko nie ciesz się zabardzo.- wskazałam na niego palcem- Jeszcze długa droga przed tobą,zanim te słowa znajdą pokrycie w czynach!  
\- Mugole nie uczyli cię, że nie wytyka się palcami?- zapytał rozbawiony, zmieniając temat.  
\- Coś wspominali.  
\- Hahaha, zabawna jesteś wiesz?- zaśmiał się, odchodząc od kominka w głąb pokoju.  
\- Śmieszę cię?- zacytowałam.  
\- Po części. Zachowujesz się tak jakbyś sprawdzała jak daleko możesz się posunąć.- powiedział stojąc gdzieś z tyłu  
\- Bo sprawdzam!- szepnęłam w próżnię  
\- I jak tam rezultaty? Doszłaś już do czegoś?- zapytał uprzejmie zainteresowany.  
\- Że ci na mnie zależy i że raczej mnie nie skrzywdzisz.- odpowiedziałam.  
\- Hmm słuszna uwaga, ale mam dwa pytania.- powiedział pojawiając się znów przede mną ze szklanką Ognistej w dłoni.  
\- Zanim je zadasz, a ja odpowiem. Stwierdzę jeszcze jedno. Jesteś albo chamem, albo egoistą.- powiedziałam poważnie.  
\- Słucham? Skąd ten wniosek?- szok i oburzenie dało na jego twarzyzabawny efekt, oczy rozszerzyły się, wargi pobielały a szczękizacisnęły. Cóż było nie było, właśnie mu ubliżyłam..  
\- To proste- zaczęłam- nie jesteś w tym pokoju sam, ale w dłoni trzymasz jedną szklankę.- powiedziałam wskazując na jego dłoń  
\- Aaach, czyli rozumiem, że atakujesz mnie, ponieważ nie zaproponowałem ci alkoholu? Może cię rozczaruję, ale jako twój ojciec..  
\- Czyli będzie gadka umoralniająca opiekuńczego tatusia na tematalkoholu i jego zgubnych skutków, tak?- weszłam mu w słowo.- A możebyśmy tak od razu przeszli do konkretów? Obydwoje dobrze wiemy, żedaleko ci do dobrego i idealnego tatuśka, a i mnie rola grzecznejcóreczki się nudzi!- powiedziałam spoglądając mu w oczy  
\- I pomyślałby kto, że kiedyś nią byłaś..- westchnął, podając mitrzymaną przez siebie szklanką, po czym oddalił się żeby przygotowaćdrinka dla siebie. W tym czasie milczeliśmy, a kiedy ponownie pojawiłsię w zasięgu mojego wzroku, uniósł lekko swój napój w górę.- Terazzadowolona?  
\- Znacznie lepiej- powiedziałam, wykonując ten sam gest, po czymupijając łyk palącego płynu.- Ale ty zdaje się miałeś jakieś pytania.  
\- Tak. Powiedziałaś, że RACZEJ cię nie skrzywdzę..  
\- No tak, bo ty jak zaprezentowałeś mi ostatnio masz z tym trudności,jednak twoi poplecznicy, to już inna bajka. Im wystarczy słowo.-pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Słusznie. A teraz drugie pytanie.. skąd wniosek, że mi zależy?- zapytał przyglądając mi się uważnie.  
\- Och jest kilka takich czynników. Przede wszystkim jeszcze żyję. Podrugie, bariera przed zrobieniem mi czegoś nie wzięła się raczej zkosmosu, a po trzecie twoje oczy. Zanim tutaj weszłam były czerwone iprzerażające, a kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś stały się takie, takie…normalne. Zależy ci i tyle.- powiedziałam jakby to było oczywiste.  
\- Jesteś przenikliwa.- powiedział przysiadając na oparciu mojego fotela.- I najlepsze jest to, że masz rację.  
\- Zawsze mam!- powiedziałam trochę nieskromnie.  
\- Nie boisz się mnie?- zapytał, widząc że całkiem swobodnie czuję się, kiedy jest blisko.  
\- A mam powody?  
\- Nie.  
\- Więc chyba nie ma się czego bać.- odpowiedziałam  
\- Ale bałaś się.- to nie było pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie.  
\- Tak, kiedyś. Bałam się przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu i wcześniej też.- wyznałam  
\- Mimo to dążyłaś do zniszczenia mnie. Bałaś się, ale chciałaś walczyć.  
\- Gryfońska natura.- powiedziała z przekąsem, pociągając spory łyk.-Ale to, że już nie jestem gryfonką nie znaczy, że ciągle nie mamzamiaru walczyć z twoją hm… „polityką"- powiedziałam, wykonującpalcami gesty cudzysłowia.  
\- I tak po prostu mi to mówisz?- zapytał zaskoczony.  
\- Wolałbyś, żebym kłamała? Nie podoba mi się to co robisz i co innirobią dla ciebie, nie podoba mi się, że cierpią przez to ludzie, że jabędę cierpiała…- powiedziałam gorzko.  
\- Ty będziesz cierpiała? Mam rozumieć, że mimo wszystkiego co ci zrobili nadal czujesz sympatię do Weasleyów i Pottera?- syknął  
\- A kto mówi o nich? Ale owszem wchodząc głęboko w moją głowę, to tak nie chcę, żeby coś im się stało.  
\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać, wiesz o tym. Pewnie mnie znienawidzisz,kiedy coś się komuś z nich stanie co?- zapytał z przekąsem spoglądającna mnie z ukosa.  
\- Nie. Ja już cię nienawidzę.- powiedziałam buntowniczo.- I to sięraczej nie zmieni. Szanuję cię to fakt, jesteś moim ojcem, ale cięnienawidzę, za to że niszczyłeś moje życie i będziesz niszczył jedalej.- zamyślił się spoglądając na mnie, jakby z mojej twarzy chciałwyczytać co mam na myśli.  
\- Wycinając z tej nienawiści strach o gryfonów, czym niszę ci życie teraz?- zapytał siląc się na spokój.  
\- Poczuciem, że moje obecne szczęście jest względne. Że jeszcze przedkońcem tego roku zabierzesz mi to co jest teraz dla mnie najcenniejszei że już nigdy nie będzie to moje, bo przede wszystkim ważny będzieszty.- wyrzuciłam z siebie żal  
\- Mówisz bezosobowo. Chodzi o rzecz?- dociekał  
\- Nie.- szepnęłam  
\- O człowieka, czy emocje?- drążył temat.  
\- Obydwa. O ludzi z którymi połączyły mnie emocje. A ty mi tozabierzesz wypalając na ich ramionach mroczny znak, o wiele za szybko.  
\- Chodzi o młodego Malfoya tak? I o jego siostrę i waszego kumpla Blaisa. Mam rację?  
O cholera rozgryzł mnie. Nie chciałam, żeby tak to wyszło, to jeszcze za wcześnie. Ale cóż było robić..  
\- Tak.  
\- Hmmm, jeżeli chodzi o Jasmine i Zabiniego to plany są raczej odległ sprawa z Draconem. Chłopak ma potencjał i to nie mały. Podoba misię. No i jest jeszcze Lucjusz, który za wszelką cenę dąży do jego jaknajszybszej inicjacji.- mówiąc spoglądał na kominek.  
\- Czyli postanowione tak?- zapytałam czując jak gula rośnie mi w gardle.  
\- Co ty do niego czujesz?- zapytał nagle spoglądając na mnie groźnie.  
\- Zrozumiesz jeśli powiem ci, że jest moim powietrzem?- buntowniczo spojrzałam mu w oczy.  
\- Kochasz go!- oskarżył mnie.  
\- Wiesz, za wcześnie na wielkie wyznania, w końcu nienawidziliśmy sięprzez większość życia, ale nie jest mi obojętny. Jest ważny w moimżyciu, najważniejszy. – wyrzucałam z siebie spazmatycznie, starając sięzłapać głębszy oddech.- Nie chcę żeby został Śmierciożercą. Nie teraz.-powiedziałam niemal błagalnie.  
\- Wiesz czego żądasz?- zapytał, jednak nie groźnie, a lekką nutą jakiegoś dziwnego smutku.  
\- Niemożliwego.- powiedziałam smutno.  
Pokiwał głową zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.  
\- A co on czuje do ciebie?- zapytał nagle  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to samo.- powiedziałam, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza.  
\- Uważasz, że on czuje się gotowy na służbę dla mnie?  
\- Powiem nie i coś mu zrobisz, tak?- zapytałam podejrzliwie.  
\- Masz o mnie niskie mniemanie. Wbrew temu co się mówi, rozumiem miłośćHermiono, może nie tak dobrze, jak mógłbym, ale rozumiem. Twoja matkapokazała mi co to znaczy i jak smakuje i mimo, że minęło tyle lat odkądją straciłem wciąż to w sobie pielęgnuje. Szukam więc rozwiązania,punktu zaczepienia..- powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Nie ufam ci.- powiedziałam odsuwając się od niego delikatnie.  
\- To nawet zrozumiałe, boisz się o ukochanego. A jeśli powiedziałbymci, że nie przyjmę Dracona do moich szeregów w tym roku, tak jakzostałoby to zaplanowane?  
\- I mam uwierzyć?- ciągle byłam podejrzliwa.  
\- Nie obiecuję ci, że nie zrobię tego nigdy, ale nie teraz. – powiedział poważnie.- Czy to by cię satysfakcjonowało?  
\- Tak.- szepnęłam  
\- A jego?  
\- Nie wiem.. naprawdę.- odpowiedziałam.  
\- To może zapytamy samego zainteresowanego, co?- zaproponował, a ja zamarłam.  
\- Czego się boisz tym razem?- zapytał widząc moje zachowanie.  
\- Że coś mu zrobisz.- powiedziałam cicho. Nic nie odpowiedział,pokręcił tylko głową wstając ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc dokominka. Biorąc w garść odrobinę proszku Fiuu, wrzucił go w płomienie,a kiedy te się zazieleniły syknął w ich kierunku…  
\- Draconie Malfoy, zapraszam na górę..  
CDN… 


	19. Chapter 19

18 lutego 2009

Zerwałam się na równe nogi i podeszłam do ojca. Jednak ten jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się do kominka i zajął miejsce w opuszczonym przeze mnie przed chwilą fotelu.  
\- Po co to zrobiłeś?- zapytałam ze złością- Po co go wezwałeś?  
\- Hermiono, -powiedział spokojnie- Wyraziłaś swoje obawy, które ja akceptuję i nie podważam niczego, ale żeby móc zadziałać muszę znać też stanowisko Dracona.  
\- Nie wierzę.- krzyknęłam.- Ty mu coś zrobisz!- oskarżyłam.  
\- Eh jak reputacja może czasem zepsuć człowiekowi kontakty z dzieckiem.- westchnął, po czym klepiąc oparcie fotela, zaprosił mnie do zajęcia miejsca obok niego.- Obiecuję ci, że włos mu z głowy nie spadnie. Ten chłopak jest dla ciebie ważny, a ty jesteś ważna dla mnie, myślisz że mógłbym mu coś tak po prostu zrobić? I to na twoich oczach?  
Milczałam, nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć, ciągle bałam się o Draco, ale słowa ojca jakoś mnie uspokoiły. Usiadłam spokojnie na oparciu obok jego ramienia.  
\- Noo od razu lepiej- pochwalił moje zachowanie.- Wezwałem go tutaj bo chcę sprawdzić jego intencje względem ciebie. Nie ukrywam przed tobą, mam w planie spenetrowanie jego umysłu. Od tego co tam zobaczę zależy moja decyzja o jego wstąpieniu w moje szeregi.- Zamarłam, a on chyba zauważył mój strach, bo zaraz dodał- Ale nie martw się, bez względu na wszystko chłopakowi nic się nie stanie. Masz moje słowo. A teraz, zanim się tu zjawi powiedz mi może, jak udało wam się wydostać dziś ze szkoły i przyjść tutaj. Snape wie?  
\- Nie. Nikt nie wie.- zaczęłam.- Snape wypuścił nas do Hogsmade, bo Diabeł ma jutro urodziny i chcieliśmy zrobić dla niego imprezę, więc dostaliśmy pozwolenie na zakupy, ja i Malfoyowie. No i w miasteczku poszło nam dość szybko więc wpadłam na pomysł, że wpadnę do ciebie, wiesz taka wizyta, z której nie będę się musiała spowiadać.- powiedziałam.  
\- Zaskakujesz mnie, wiesz?- zapytał nagle  
\- Ja? A czym?  
\- Ostatnim razem kryłaś Lucjusza i moją siedzibę, dziś zjawiasz się nie informując nikogo…  
\- Ach o to chodzi. Snape powiedział ci, że skłamałam dyrektorowi? Wiesz, uznałam że lepiej nie zdradzać wszystkich szczegółów, ty i tak być się im wymknął, a ja nie mogłabym cię odwiedzać. A zależy mi na poznaniu swoich korzeni.. Swojej mamy. A jak przypuszczam jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mi opowiedzieć coś o niej. Mimo, że ją zabiłeś..- dodałam gorzko.  
\- Nie ja ją zabiłem.- powiedział cicho, może nawet ze smutkiem.- Kiedy odeszła, owszem wysłałem po nią swoich ludzi, jednak mieli doprowadzić ją do mnie żywą. Przez długie miesiące udawało jej się umykać pościgowi, a w tym czasie zapewne urodziła i oddała ciebie Grangerom. O tym jednak przekonałem się dopiero kiedy ona już nie żyła. Lekarz, który badał jej zwłoki stwierdził, że Sandra niedawno rodziła. Nie potrafił mi powiedzieć nic więcej, a ja ze złości.. cóż, zabiłem go.- powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Ale co się stało z mamą. Skoro to nie ty…- zaczęłam  
\- Zabiła ją Bellatrix. Złamała mój rozkaz i kiedy spotkała Sandrę, zamiast sprowadzić ją do mnie, po prostu zabiła. Tłumaczyła potem, że zrobiła to dla mojego dobra, że Sandra zagrażała mojej potędze, zaślepiała mnie swoim uczuciem i starała się zmienić. Marne to było tłumaczenie, ale czasu nie dało się już cofnąć.- powiedział gorzko.- Bella poniosła długą i bolesną karę, po której jeszcze dziś nosi blizny, więcej już nie złamała moich rozkazów. Nic to jednak nie zmieniło, bo twojej mamy i tak już nie było ze mną.- zakończył smutno.  
\- A ja?- zapytałam nieśmiało.  
\- Ty…- zamyślił się.- Miotałem się jak szalony starając się znaleźć jakiś twój ślad. Jednak jedyne co udało mi się ustalić to, to że Sandra, moja Sandra urodziła córkę i oddała ją komuś. Zadbała jednak, żeby nikt nie pamiętał komu. Dopiero ciężkie stare czary przybliżyły mnie do ciebie o jeden krok, dowiedziałem się, że jesteś zdrowa i wychowują cię jacyś bezpłodni mugole. I tyle.. A potem, mniej więcej w czasie, kiedy zajęty byłem już Potterami, dostałem list, list który twoja matka wysłała tuż przed śmiercią. Głosił, że nasze dziecko, moja córka jest bezpieczna, chroniona przede mną, starą magią. A o swoich korzeniach dowie się dopiero po ukończeniu 17 lat. Wiedziałem co to za czar. I byłem bezradny. Musiałem czekać, czekać aż w końcu poznam moją ciebie, moją krew.. I nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że ta zarozumiała mała mugolaczka, która wiecznie trwała u boku Pottera, to właśnie mój jedyny skarb na tym świecie.. Hermiono, czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę ile razy ja mogłem cię zabić?- zapytał ze zgrozą, uświadomiwszy sobie co mogło się stać.  
\- Nie zabiłbyś. Za mądra byłam i dalej jestem nawet jak na ciebie!- powiedziałam z uśmiechem, szturchając go w ramię. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. W tym samym momencie jednak rozległo się pukanie. Oczy ojca zwęziły się, jednak nie zmieniły barwy. Mocniej zacisnęłam ręce na oparciu fotela, już niemal zapomniałam, że czekamy na Draco, mimo że nasz rozmowa nie trwała dłużej niż dwie minuty..  
\- Wejść!- zimno powiedział ojciec. Dzrzwi się otwarły i cicho zaskrzypiała podłoga.- Podejdź tutaj Draconie.- ojciec wydał rozkaz, a Draco natychmiast zjawił się przed fotelem, kłaniając się ojcu.  
\- Panie.- powiedział, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. Odwróciłam głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć na jego poniżenie.  
\- Wyprostuj się Draco. Stań przede mną jak mężczyzna.- znów rozkaz. Draco natychmiast stanął jak zwykle dumy, w oczekiwaniu co wydarzy się dalej.- Zastanawiasz się po co cię wezwałem, prawda?- ciągnął ojciec, Draco uznając jednak, że było to pytanie retoryczne milczał.- Draconie, dowiedziałem się właśnie bardzo ważniej rzeczy. Otóż, widzisz.. moja córka Hermiona najwyraźniej jest w tobie zakochana. Jak to sama ujęła jesteś jej powietrzem.- Draco zerknął na mnie, jakby właśnie wygrał główną nagrodę w totolotka.- Jednak!- ciągnął dalej mój ojciec- Muszę znać też twoje stanowisko chłopcze. Nie ukrywam, że miałem względem ciebie pewne plany, jednak uzależniam je teraz od ciebie.  
\- Wybacz panie, ale ja nie..- zaczął Draco  
\- Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz.- odparował ojciec.- Chodzi o to, że muszę wiedzieć co TY czujesz względem Hermiony.- zakończył.  
\- Panie, Hermiona znaczy dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, jej życie jest ważniejsze dla mnie nawet od mojego własnego.- powiedział pewnie, patrząc mojemu ojcu prosto, z niemal namacalną butą.  
\- Rozumiem- ojciec zadumał się na ułamek sekundy, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.- Przyznasz jednak, że słowa Draco czasem mało znaczą i są kłamliwe, w przeciwieństwie do myśli.-kontynuował, spoglądając na Dracona w oczekiwaniu na jego reakcję.  
\- W takim razie Panie, proszę zajrzeć i do nich. Nie mam niczego do ukrycia.- powiedział pewnie.  
\- Twoja postawa napawa mnie dumą.- powiedział ojciec, nie ukrywając podziwu.- Przygotuj się.  
\- Jestem gotowy.- odpowiedział blondyn, spoglądając na mnie. Odniosłam wrażenie, że chciał się do mnie uśmiechnąć pocieszająco. Musiałam wyglądać na przerażoną.  
W tym czasie ojciec dobył różdżki i celując nią w Dracona wypowiedział zaklęcie, zrobił to na głos zapewne chcą udowodnić mi, że istotnie nie ma zamiaru nic zrobić mojemu ukochanemu. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, Draco ciągle stał w tej samej pozycji, jedynie z lekko niewidzącym wzrokiem, ojciec zaś z zamkniętymi oczami koncentrował się na jego myślach i wspomnieniach. Każda mijająca sekunda ciągnęła się dla mnie niemiłosiernie długo. Zaczęłam się już niepokoić, kiedy nagle ojciec otworzył oczy. Pełna satysfakcja malująca się na jego twarzy świadczyła o tym, że dowiedział się już wszystkiego czego chciał. Spojrzał poważnie na Dracona.  
\- Cóż Draco…- zaczął, bawiąc się różdżką.- Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji, po tym co zobaczyłem, nie mogę podjąć innej decyzji..- zamilkł, a ja wbiłam w niego przerażone spojrzenie, Draco ciągle był opanowany. Tata zerknął na mnie z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem i kontynuował wypowiedź, w między czasie chowając różdżkę- Niezmiernie żałuję, ale niestety nie zasilisz w najbliższym czasie moich szeregów chłopcze.- powiedział poważnie. Dopiero teraz wyraz twarzy mojego ukochanego się zmienił, malowało się na niej teraz wielkie zdziwienie.- Twoje myśli są czyste i prawdziwe. Pełne mojej córki. I to ona powinna być teraz dla ciebie najważniejsza, przynajmniej do czasu kiedy sama będzie tego chciała.  
\- Ale..- zaczął Draco, a ja miałam ochotę syknąć „och zamknij się Malfoy!"  
\- Draco, zrozum. Służba u mnie jest służbą na cały etat, tu nie ma czasu na miłość. A jak widzę ona jet teraz dla ciebie najważniejsza. Nie odbiorę jej ani tobie, ani.. a może przede wszystkim mojej córce. Nie zostaniesz na razie śmierciożercą.-powiedział poważnie  
\- Ale mój ojciec..  
\- Zapewniam cię chłopcze, że nie sprzeciwi się mojej decyzji. Nie ma dla ciebie teraz miejsca w moich szeregach. Kiedyś wrócimy do tej rozmowy, a na razie po prostu opiekuj się Hermioną i rób wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa. To jest twoje zadanie.- zakończył  
\- Podejmę się go z czystą przyjemnością.  
\- To dobrze. A teraz myślę, że powinniście już wracać do szkoły, macie zdaje się jakąś imprezę do przygotowania.- zmienił temat, spoglądając na mnie.  
\- Tak, tak. I zaraz Snape zacznie się martwić o nas.- powiedziałam uśmiechając się do ojca, po czym wstałam i podeszłam do Draco, łapiąc go za rękę.  
\- W takim razie, dziękuję ci za wizytę córeczko.- powiedział łagodnie.- I tobie Draco też dziękuję. Zaimponowałeś mi swoją gotowością poświęcenia swojego życia w imię mojej córki. Opiekuj się nią.  
\- Obiecuję.- powiedział, mocniej przyciągając mnie do siebie. Tak objęci ruszyliśmy w kierunku drzwi. Na progu jednak obróciłam się za siebie. Ojciec stał wpatrzony w kominek.  
\- Dogonię cię.- szepnęłam do Dracona, a sama cofnęłam się w głąb pokoju. Draco wyszedł a ja podeszłam do ojca.- Tato?- szepnęłam  
\- Hermiona? Myślałem, że już wyszłaś.- powiedział odwracając się w moim kierunku.  
\- Nie pożegnałam się z tobą.- powiedziałam.  
\- Ach, rzeczywiście.- odpowiedział, wyciągając ku mnie rekę. Ja jednak ją zignorowałam i podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej, po prostu go uściskałam.  
\- Dziękuję.- szepnęłam.- Za wszystko.- poczułam jak ojciec niezdarnie klepie mnie po plecach, pewnie pierwszy raz był w takiej sytuacji.  
\- To czysta przyjemność sprawiać ci szczęście.- odpowiedział.- Ale teraz chyba naprawdę powinnaś już iść. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś mnie odwiedzisz.- Oderwałam się od niego, spoglądając mu w oczy. Lśniły w nich radosne iskierki, jakby mój gest sprawił mu ogromną radość.  
\- Ja też mam taką nadzieję.- powiedziałam, po czym oddalając się od niego, rzuciłam przez ramię- Do zobaczenia.  
Zeszłam na dół, gdzie w holu czekali już na mnie Jas, Draco i Narcyza. Kobiety swój wyczekujący wzrok wbiły we mnie, Draco pewnie nie powiedział im, co się stało.  
\- Co się stało? ten kretyn milczy jak zaklęty!- zapytała Jas, spoglądając na brata z pod byka.  
\- Nic takiego.- odpowiedziałam beztrosko.- Draco po prostu dostał od mojego ojca pewne zadanie w zamian za swoje miejsce w jego szeregach.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem  
\- Co to znaczy w zamian za miejsce w szeregach?- zapytała Narcyza  
\- Normalnie.- powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się do matki szczerze.- Na razie zamiast śmierciożercą, zostałem po prostu prywatnym bodyguardem Hermiony.  
\- Noo nie do końca bodyguardem.- powiedziałam śmiejąc się do niego.- Wolno tłumacząc słowa mojego ojca, masz być po prostu moim chłopakiem.  
\- Taaak- powiedział śmiejąc się i spoglądając na matkę i siostrę.- Nooo i tyle.  
\- Udało ci się!- Jęknęła Jas, rzucając mi się na szyję.  
\- Wątpiłaś?- zapytałam zduszonym głosem.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to już więcej nie popełnię tego błędu.- szepnęła.  
Teraz dla odmiany uściskała mnie narcyza.  
\- Hermiono, nie wiem jak mam ci dziękować. Twoje pojawienie się w naszym życiu, można porównać chyba, to pojawienia się słońca po wielu deszczowych dniach. Uratowałaś mi syna, dziękuję.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- powiedziałam odwzajemniwszy uścisk, po czym spoglądając na Draco sugestywnie dodałam.- PRAWDA?  
\- Hahaha- zaśmiał się.- Kiedy tylko będziesz chciała!- odpowiedział przyciągając mnie do siebie i całując w policzek.  
\- Okey gołąbeczki. To zanim się zagruchacie na śmierć, ja proponuję wrócić do szkoły!- zaproponowała zdegustowana Jasmine.  
\- Ooooo ktoś tu chyba tęskni z Diabełkiem.- zironizował Draco, za co zaraz dostał sójkę w bok.  
Śmiejąc się teleportowaliśmy się do wrzeszczącej chaty, skąd postanowiliśmy wrócić do zamku. Ledwo wyszliśmy na błonia, Jas od razu niczym z procy wystartowała na poszukiwania Zabiniego, a ja i Draco zostaliśmy z tyłu. Idąc wolno, mocno objęci.  
\- Ja ci jeszcze zdaje się nie podziękowałem.- powiedział po chwili przystając i składając na moich wargach słodki pocałunek.  
\- Mmmmmmm- zamruczałam, kiedy oderwał swoje usta od moich- Chyba częściej będę ci robiła przysługi.  
\- Nieee, teraz to moja kolej.- uśmiechnął się do mnie łobuzersko.- Powiedz tylko czego ci potrzeba o pani!  
\- Teraz?- zamyśliłam się.- Tylko smaku twoich warg!- uśmiechnął się..  
Znów mnie pocałował… Staliśmy na samym środku błoni, nie czując upływającego czasu. Byliśmy w tej danej chwili najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świcie. Bo mieliśmy siebie i swoje usta… Nagle jednak coś sobie przypomniawszy oderwałam się od jego cudownych, miękkich warg..  
\- Draco.. Impreza…  
CDN… 


	20. Chapter 20

22 lutego 2009

W piątkowy wieczór nie mieliśmy już specjalnej możliwości przygotowania czegokolwiek, lub przynajmniej zorganizowania sobie pomocy, bo Blaise jak na złość cały wieczór siedział w pokoju wspólnym, zadowolony z uzyskanych przez siebie punktów, wesoło gawędził z każdym, kto się tylko nawinął. My zaś siedzieliśmy jak na szpilkach modląc się, żeby w końcu poszedł spać. Tym razem jednak modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane… Dochodziła już pierwsza w nocy, a my ciągle siedzieliśmy przy kominku..  
\- Słuchajcie, a jakie macie plany na jutro?- zapytał Diabeł, spoglądając w kominek. Cała nasza trójka posłała sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia..  
\- Jutro?- zamyślił się Draco.- podobno ma być ładna pogada, myślałem czy nie wybralibyśmy się na wzgórza nad jeziorem?- zapytał spoglądając na mnie.  
\- Cudowna myśl!- zgodziłam się ochoczo.- A ty Jas idziesz z nami?- zagadnęłam.  
\- Nieeee- dziewczyna przeciągnęła się w pokoju.- Planuje jutro dzień z biblioteką. Mam do napisania kilka zaległych prac.  
\- Ty?- zdziwił się Diabeł- Myślałem, że piszesz wszystko na bieżąco.- powiedział, nieco zasmucony.  
\- Bo piszę, ale kilka wymaga poprawek.- odparowała natychmiast.- A w ogóle co ty się tak wypytujesz?- zapytała niby niewinnie.  
\- Właśnie Diable, przecież ty idziesz znowu do Snape'a, nie?- zagadnął Draco.  
\- Nieeee, no ale myślałem, że potem wykombinujemy coś razem.- westchnął, zapatrując się w ogień.  
\- Aaaa, to na nas nie licz. My z Herm wrócimy pewnie późno.- odparował Draco, delikatnie trącając mnie w nogę.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, to ja spędzę z tobą wieczór.- zaproponowała Jasmine, spoglądając na nas porozumiewawczo.  
\- Wiesz, że zawsze chcę, ale nie musisz dla mnie zmieniać swoich planów.- westchnął.- przecież to dzień jak każdy inny.- mruknął cicho, czyżby chciał przekonać sam siebie…- Okey to ja spadam spać!- powiedział niezbyt już wesoło, po czym nie czekając na naszą odpowiedź, ucałował mnie i Jas w policzek i ścisnął dłoń Draco, chwilę później zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do męskiego dormitorium…  
\- Jezuuu jakie to przykre.- jęknęła Jasmine.- Przecież on myśli, że nikt nie pamięta o jego urodzinach.  
\- I o to chodzi.- pocieszył ją Draco.- zapewniam cię, że nic mu się nie stanie jak się posmuci przez dzień. W nocy sobie odbije.- Jasmine uśmiechnęła się na te słowa, na jej nieszczęście Draco zauważył i zrozumiał ten śmiech.  
\- Ani mi się waż!- warknął, wygrażając jej palcem, a ja musiałam zakryć głowę poduszką. Zapowiadał się kolejny bój o cnotę panny Malfoy.  
\- O co ci chodzi?- zapytała niewinnie.  
\- Już ty wiesz o co mi chodzi! Kupiłaś mu ochraniacze, żadnych więcej PREZENTÓW nie będzie potrzebował.- warknął, a ona pojęła o co chodzi.  
\- A czy ja ciebie pytam o zdanie? Mogę robić co chcę!- warknęła.  
\- Owszem możesz, ale nie to! Ty wiesz jaka to jest poważna decyzja?- zapytał nagle zmieniając ton, a ja znów musiałam zanurkować pod poduszkę.- Zastanów się, czy on naprawdę jest tym, któremu chcesz oddać…- zaciął się, nie wiedząc jakiego ma użyć słowa, a ja po prostu gryzłam już zielony jasiek, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą leżałam.  
\- Co oddać?- zapytała wzburzona, ale również lekko rozbawiona zakłopotaniem brata, Jas  
\- Noooo…-zaczął, po czym zerkając z zażenowaniem w bok, dodał po cichu.- cnotę.  
Nie wytrzymałyśmy. Jak na zawołanie obie z Jasmine wybuchnęłyśmy głośnym śmiechem. Draco nie rozumiał o co nam chodzi, postanowił więc przeczekać nasz atak śmiechu..  
\- Okey, a teraz może powiedzcie mi o co chodzi?- zapytał, kiedy ciężko oddychałyśmy, próbując się uspokoić i ścierałyśmy z policzków łzy..  
\- Boooo- zaczęłam się.- Draco, zabrzmiałeś jak stateczny tatuś, który chce uświadomić córkę, a nie jak brat.- powiedziałam łamiącym się głosem, spoglądając na niego  
\- Starszy brat- uściślił, groźnie łypiąc na Jas.  
\- Łoooo całe 3 minuty!- warknęła.- A poza tym, skąd ty Smoku wiesz, że ja jeszcze mam co oddawać, co?- zapytała wstając z zajmowanego fotela, po czym uśmiechając się do mnie, ruszyła do swojego pokoju, nawet nie zaszczyciwszy brata spojrzeniem.  
Zerknęłam na niego i natychmiast parsknęłam śmiechem. Draco siedział zszokowany, wodząc wzrokiem za oddalającą się siostrą, otwierając i zamykając usta, niczym wyjęta z wody ryba…  
\- Sły-słyszałaś to?- zapytał, kiedy był już w stanie się opanować.  
\- Tak. I co w związku z tym?- zapytałam siląc się na spokój.  
\- Myślisz, że ona naprawdę nie jest już dziewicą?- zapytał spoglądając na mnie.  
\- Myślę, że nie. Nie jest.- odparłam. Baaa byłam tego pewna, bo sama powiedziała mi o niejakim Pierre, z którym chodziła we Francji, ale o tym Draco wiedzieć już nie musiał.- Masz z tym jakiś problem?- zapytałam widząc, że pobladł.  
\- Ale przecież to jest moja mała siostrzyczka.- szepnął.  
\- Draco!- potrząsałam jego ramieniem- Twoja mała siostrzyczka ma siedemnaście lat, podobnie jak ja, ty czy Blais. Kiedy ja powiedziałam ci, że nie jestem dziewicą nie przeżyłeś tego tak bardzo, jak kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że nie jest nią ona.  
\- Ale..- zaczął znowu  
\- Jest dorosła.- powiedziałam, zmuszając go do spojrzenia na mnie.  
\- Okey, ale ciągle nie widzi mi się, żeby robiła to z Diabłem.- powiedział po chwili, kiedy pierwszy szok już opadł.- Za dobrze znam ten typ.  
\- Taaak, z autopsji!- zaśmiałam się- A jakoś z tobą jestem.  
\- Może faktycznie.- szepnął.- Diabeł ostatni się zmienił..- zastanawiał się zerkając w ogień.  
\- Och daj im spokój, jak będą chcieli to twoje protesty i tak nic tu nie pomogą.- tłumaczyłam mu spokojnie.- Nie lepiej po prostu dać im błogosławieństwo?- zapytałam.  
\- Tak i paczkę gumek!- jęknął, chowając twarz w dłonie i szepcząc.- Moja mała siostra.- roześmiałam się jeszcze raz, po czym całując go w czoło, wstałam i ruszyłam do swojej sypialni, ze słowami.  
\- To ty sobie tu jeszcze trochę po rozpaczaj, a ja pójdę się przespać. Jutro ciężki dzień.- wyszłam zostawiając go samego.  
Kiedy następnego dnia siedzieliśmy wspólnie w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie, a wcześniej na śniadaniu Draco ciągle był nie swój, co chwila z dziwnym rozrzewnieniem spoglądając, na coraz bardziej zirytowaną tym Jasmine.  
\- Okey, okey! Wygrałeś!- krzyknęła w końcu.- Zadowolony?  
\- Nie bardzo, bo zdaje się już za późno.- mruknął, przyglądając się jej, a ona wzniosła oczy do nieba… ja zaś zaśmiałam się krótko. Jedynie Diabeł, który myśląc, że wszyscy zapomnieli o jego urodzinach, siedział smutny i niewiele rozumiał..  
\- Co jest Smoku?- zapytał nagle.- Co cię dźga, bracie?  
\- Szkopuł w tym, że nie mnie.- mruknął Draco, spoglądając na siostrę.. Ta jedynie prychnęła, jak rozjuszona kotka.  
\- Nie rozumiem.- powiedział zbity z tropu Diabeł przenosząc swój wzrok z Draco na Jas i z powrotem.  
\- Och spokojnie Diabełku, Smok po prostu zmierzył się z perspektywą tego, że inni ludzie też mogą mieć życie.- zaśmiałam się.- Musimy dać mu czas, żeby strawił wiadomości.  
\- Aaaaa rozumiem.- szepnął brunet.- Znaczy nie rozumiem.-dodał po chwili.  
\- I nie musisz kochanie. To są urojone problemy mojego brata debila, nikt poza nim ich nie rozumie- warknęła Jasmine, spoglądając bykiem na Draco, w tym samym momencie głaszcząc Blaisa po policzku.  
Draco skrzywił się, ale nic nie odpowiedział, spoglądając tylko to na Blaisa, to na siostrę, jakby chciał określić czy Diabeł istotnie nic jej nie zrobi. W końcu z głośnym westchnieniem spojrzał na nią i warknął..  
\- W porządku, to twój wybór!  
\- Czyli, że…- zaczęła zaskoczona Jas..  
\- Będę cię obserwował uważnie.- powiedział, a widząc jej oburzoną minę dodał- i nie będę się wtrącał.- Jasmine uśmiechnęła się do niego wdzięcznie, a kiedy tylko odwrócił wzrok, szepnęła bezgłośnie „Dziękuję", patrząc prosto w moje oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się, wiedząc, że temat został skończony.  
\- Nooo to jak? Idziecie dziś na te wzgórza, czy zmieniliście plany?- zapytał nagle Diabeł.  
\- Idziemy.- odparłam bez zastanowienia.- A dlaczego mielibyśmy zmieniać palny?  
\- Nie, tak się tylko pytam.- powiedział smutno, po czym dopijając sok, wstał ze swojego miejsca.- To ja spadam do Snape'a, a wy się dobrze bawcie gołąbeczki.  
Ledwie rąbek jego szaty zniknął za drzwiami, a cała nasza trójka rzuciła się w kierunku wyjścia. Mieliśmy kilka godzin do wieczora, żeby powyciągać cały nasz zapasik i urządzić bibkę. Na szczęście kiedy wbiegliśmy do pokoju wspólnego siedziało tam kilkoro starszych uczniów, łącznie z Parkinson i jej zakochaną w Zabie przyjaciółką Megg. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nas zdziwieni, kiedy niczym burza wparowaliśmy do pokoju..  
\- Słuchajcie!- zaczął zdyszany Smok.- Pewnie większość z was nie wie, ale Diabeł ma dziś urodziny, w związku z tym, planujemy zrobić dla niego małą imprezę niespodziankę. Sami jednak nie damy rady, czy jest zatem ktoś, kto chciałby nam pomóc?- A jako, że nasz kochany Diabełek, był w Slitherinie personą powszechnie lubianą, natychmiast zgłosił się las rąk. Wspólnymi siłami, poznosiliśmy do pokoju wspólnego, cały zakupiony przez nas ekwipunek, rozkładając wszystko w strategicznych miejscach. Wezwany z kuchni Zgredek uzupełnił nasze zapasy o cale tony pasztecików i innych zakąsek, oraz całe góry owoców. Każda powierzchnia w pokoju pokryta została kolorowymi serpentynami lub balonami, w centralnym punkcie pokoju stał ogromny, zamówiony przez Dracona tort, w kształcie czerwonego diabełka, który w rączkach trzymał mniejszy torcik z 17 świeczkami i napisem „Żyj nam Zab, ze 100 lat!". Barek tak jak poprzednim razem ustawiony został w roku, pod ścianą, jedzenie zaś dokładnie na przeciwko. Wspólnymi siłami poodsuwaliśmy wszystkie meble, tak aby pokój wspólny zamienił się w parkiet. Ja, razem z Draconem zostaliśmy wytypowani do zadbania o muzykę, wszyscy bowiem ciągle pamiętali ostatnią naszą imprezę, kiedy dźwięki magiczne, mieszały się z typowo mugolskim brzmieniem…  
Kiedy zegar wskazywał godzinę 18.30, wszyscy staliśmy przygotowani w oczekiwaniu na przybycie jubilata. Nagle usłyszeliśmy otwierające się drzwi, już mieliśmy krzyczeć „niespodzianka", kiedy w dziurze w ścianie pojawił się Snape..  
\- To miłe że wszyscy tak uroczo mnie witacie.- zażartował podchodząc do nas, po drodze bacznie się rozglądając.- No no.. dobra robota.- pochwalił.- A teraz ustawcie się ładnie, pan Zabini powinien za chwilę się tutaj pojawić..- powiedział, stając obok nas.  
I jak na zawołanie, dziura w ścianie zaczęła ponownie się pojawiać i ani się obejrzeliśmy a zirytowany Blaise wszedł do pokoju, odwrócony tyłem do naszego zgromadzenia zawołał.  
\- Smoku mam nadzieję, że już wróciłeś, bo muszę się czegoś..- i wtedy właśnie się odwrócił, z wyrazem niemego szoku na twarzy…  
\- WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO!- krzyknęliśmy chórem, po czym Jas, Draco i ja uwiesiliśmy się na jego szyi, jako pierwsi, składając życzenia. A kiedy już wszyscy go uściskali, kiedy zdmuchnięte zostały świeczki, a tort rozdzielony pomiędzy gości, z głośników popłynęła muzyka, a nasza czwórka jako pierwsza wskoczyła na parkiet.  
\- Myślałem, że zapomnieliście.- krzyknął Blais, z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Wiemy Diable, wiemy! Taki był plan!- zaśmiałam się czochrając go po włosach.  
\- Ale kiedy wyście to wszystko zdążyli przygotować?- zapytał, ogarniając dłonią pomieszczenie.- Kiedy zrobiliście zakupy i w ogóle.- pytał z podziwem.  
\- Mamy swoje sposoby bracie.- zaśmiał się Draco, obracając mnie wokół siebie.- A mówiąc między nami to, jeśli znudzi ci się już szeroko zakrojona impreza, to w pokoju Riddle, czeka mały zapasik, na bardziej kameralne warunki, ze specjalnymi pozdrowieniami od Amadeusza.- powiedział Draco, a Blaisowi, aż zaświeciły się oczy.  
\- Okey moi drodzy!- zabrzmiał głos Snape'a- To ja już was zostawiam samych, a wy bawcie się kulturalnie! Zapas odpowiednich eliksirów znajdziecie w apteczce, już je tam wysłałem! Tymczasem bywajcie.- to mówiąc, porwał jedną ze stojący na barku butelek Metaxy i powiewając szatą wyszedł zostawiając nas samych sobie..  
I tak oto impreza zaczęła się już na dobre. Alkohol lał się strumieniami, a muzyka dudniła w uszach… Z każdym kolejnym wypitym przez nas kieliszkiem, robiło się coraz weselej, ale i coraz puściej na sali. Ludzie ze słabszymi głowami, zalegali już po kątach, niewielu bowiem było szczęściarz, którzy potrafili trafić do swoich pokojów. Nasza czwórka, nieprzerwanie wirowała na parkiecie, pot lał się z nas strumieniami, gardła mieliśmy zdarte od śpiewu, nikt z nas jednak nie zamierzał kończyć.. W końcu 17 urodziny były tylko raz w życiu..  
A kiedy grubo po trzeciej, oficjalny zapas alkoholu zaczął się poważnie kończyć, a muzyka z minuty na minutę była spokojniejsza, postanowiliśmy zmienić nieco otoczenie i przenieść się do mojego pokoju… Tam też, impreza i śmiechy trwały do białego rana, kiedy to o szóstej nad ranem po spiciu dwóch butelek, wszyscy nieprzytomnie padliśmy na moje łóżko…  
W niedzielny poranek obudziło mnie głuche stukanie do drzwi. Jak niepyszna, z rozpadającą się na milion kawałków głową podeszłam, żeby otworzyć. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu za drzwiami latała mała sówka z kopertą w dziobie. Wiadomość zaadresowana była dla mnie i Draco.. Nieprzytomnie spojrzałam na sowę, jednak ta wręczając mi wiadomość natychmiast odleciała. Ziewając otworzyłam kopertę, z zamiarem ponownego udania się spać, po przeczytaniu listu. Jednak kiedy tylko zobaczyłam o co chodzi, poczułam jak zimna bryła lodu przesuwa mi się do samego żołądka..  
\- Draco.- szepnęłam, szturchając śpiącego w dziwnej pozycji blondyna, jednak nie zareagował- DRACO!- krzyknęłam. Ciągle nic.  
\- Wybacz mi, ale sam tego chciałeś.- szepnęłam celując w niego różdżką.- Augumenti.  
Strumień zimnej wody ugodził w śpiącego chłopaka. To podziałało. Draco zerwał się jak oparzony, dziko wrzeszcząc, co obudziło Jas i Diabła..  
\- Zwariowałaś do cholery?- darł się na mnie.  
\- Zamknij się Draco!- warknęłam.  
\- Co jest?- zapytała ledwo przytomna Jas.  
\- Jezuuu Riddle, ale się ciebie żarty trzymają.- mruknął Zab.  
\- Sorry, ale to był jedyny sposób na obudzenie go.- wytłumaczyłam się przed nimi, w pośpiechu ubierając mundurek.  
\- Ale po co chciałaś mnie budzić?- zapytał, przyglądając mi się ciekawie,  
\- Bo właśnie dostaliśmy wezwanie do McGonagall.- powiedziałam, starając się ukryć nutkę histerii w głosie.- Zapomnieliśmy wczoraj o patrolu.  
\- O cholera…- szepnął.  
CDN… 


	21. Chapter 21

28 lutego 2009

Z drżącymi sercami ruszyliśmy w kierunku gabinetu profesorki, po drodze nie zapominając jednak zażyć odpowiedniej ilości eliksiru na kaca. Przed nami nie malowała się żadna miła perspektywa, dostaniemy szlaban jak nic, więc lepiej nie odrabiać go na kacu..  
\- Myślisz, że mamy po weekendzie?- zapytał Draco, kiedy wspólnie biegliśmy przez korytarze..  
\- Nie.- odparłam- Mam po co najmniej trzech kolejnych weekendach!- westchnęłam  
\- Kurwa!- jęknął, a ja w pełni go rozumiałam.  
Kiedy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami do gabinetu profesorki, czuliśmy się jakbyśmy co najmniej byli prowadzeni na jakąś rzeź.. I najgorsze było to, że bynajmniej nie będzie to rzeź niewiniątek..  
\- Jakkolwiek nie będzie to powiem ci… dla takich nocy jak wczorajsza i tak warto żyć!- westchnął Draco, delikatnie pukając do drzwi.  
\- Zapraszam!- usłyszeliśmy surowy głos. Mimowolnie obydwoje przełknęliśmy ślinę.  
\- Dzień dobry.- przywitaliśmy się kulturalnie.  
\- A to wy!- powiedziała kobietka, spoglądając na nas.- Nie myślcie sobie, że oczekuję waszych tłumaczeń..- warknęła, wskazując nam krzesła.  
\- Ale..- zaczął Draco.  
\- Powiedziałam coś, panie Malfoy! Nie chcę żadnych tłumaczeń. Nic nie tłumaczy tak karygodnego zaniedbania obowiązków! Jak wam nie wstyd! A po tobie Hermiono to już na pewno bym się tego nie spodziewała!- unosiła się coraz bardziej.- To oburzające. Co wyście sobie myśleli.. Ja.. ja muszę wyciągnąć odpowiednie konse..- zaczęła, a w tym samym momencie drzwi znowu się otwarły.  
\- Co tu się dzieje Minerwo? Dlaczego rugasz moich uczniów?- Snape wszedł, a raczej wpadł do pomieszczenia, przyglądając się wszystkim uważnie.  
\- Dlatego Severusie, że twoi uczniowie nie zjawili się wczoraj na patrolu.- odparła spokojnie, patrząc na nietoperza niemal wyzywająco.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie przyszli.- odparł.- Mieli na to moją zgodę. Pomagali mi w lochach. Miałem powiadomić cię rano, ale jak widzę działasz ekspresowo. Pewnie wyciągnęłaś ich z łóżek, nie pozwalając się im nawet porządnie wyspać. Pominę, że bez konsultacji ze mną..  
\- Ale, Severusie.. to co zrobili godziło w szkolny regulamin.- upierała się, a ja z Draco w osłupieniu zwracaliśmy swoje spojrzenia to na nią, to znów na Snape'a.  
\- Godziłoby, gdyby ich nieobecność to była samowolka. A nie była Minerwo. Jak już mówiłem, zeszło nam w lochach trochę więcej czasu, więc powiedziałem im, że nie muszą iść na patrol.  
\- Czy to prawda?- McGonagall ze srogą miną zerknęła na nas.  
\- Tak.- odparł buńczucznie Draco.  
\- Hermiona?- zapytała, widocznie liczyła na to, że ja nie skłamię.. Cóż, przeliczyła się.  
\- Jest dokładnie tak, jak mówi profesor.- powiedziałam pewnie, spoglądając jej w oczy. Dzięki ci tato, za twoje geny!  
\- Skoro już wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, to może z łaski swojej Minerwo, pozwolisz moim uczniom wrócić do łóżek. Pewnie są zmęczeni.- zaproponował Snape.  
\- Cóż, tak oczywiście. Wracajcie i następnym razem proszę o informacje jeżeli coś takiego zajdzie.- powiedziała spoglądając na nas. W jej oczach widać było, że nie do końca nam wierzy, ale nie mając podstaw do tego, aby negować nasze stanowisko, musiała spasować.  
\- Oczywiście.- odparliśmy zgodnie.- Czyli, że możemy już iść, tak?  
\- Tak, tak. I wybaczcie zamieszanie.- odpowiedziała niechętnie.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Każdemu może zdarzyć się nieporozumienie.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem, a Draco jak to Draco jedynie prychnął lekceważąco.  
Wspólnie ze Snapem wyszliśmy z gabinetu. Mężczyźni mieli na ustach szerokie uśmiechy satysfakcji, ja jednak byłam zdegustowana tym jak potoczyła się ta sprawa. Może lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy jednak dostali karę. W końcu na nią zasłużyliśmy..  
\- Hermiona, coś nie tak?- usłyszałam pytanie profesora.  
\- Nie.. ja tylko uważam profesorze, że to było niewłaściwe. Okłamał pan zastępcę dyrektora.. To to..  
\- Typowo ślizgońskie.- zakończył za mnie Draco, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Och Riddle, Riddle- westchnął Snape- Czy ty za wszelką cenę musisz przypominać nam, że kiedyś nazywałaś się Granger?- zapytał, spoglądając na mnie. Był rozbawiony.. ugh..  
\- Ale.. przecież my zasłużyliśmy. Zapomnieliśmy o..  
\- No to wracaj i się przyznaj.- powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Nie.- odpowiedziałam szybko.  
\- No więc o co chodzi?- zapytał zbity z tropu.  
\- Ja po prostu uważam, że to co pan zrobił było niewłaściwe.  
\- Tak, tak. Co się dziwić, w końcu sześć lat spędziłaś w Gryfindorze..- westchnął.- Jednakże u nas w Slitherinie panują inne zasady. Wszyscy jesteśmy jednością, bez względu na zajmowane stanowiska. Co oznacza, że nie pozwolę, żeby moi uczniowie otrzymywali..  
\- Zasłużone kary.- wtrąciłam się.  
\- Zapytam jeszcze raz, chcesz iść i to wszystko wytłumaczyć?  
\- Nie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to było..  
\- Tak, tak. Niewłaściwe- powiedział uśmiechając się.  
\- Właśnie.- potwierdziłam.- A jednocześnie, cóż.. to było jednak genialne!- powiedziałam uśmiechając się. Chyba mi przeszło.  
\- I zrozum tu człowieku kobietę.- mruknął milczący do tej pory Draco. Co Snape skwitował śmiechem.  
\- Dzięki Riddle, zawsze do usług.- powiedział.- A tak na marginesie, to dobrze, że odesłałaś już Granger tam gdzie jej mijsce, czyli na samo dno twojej istoty. I błagam, nie pozwalaj jej za często się stamtąd wydostawać.- dokończył, kiedy wchodziliśmy do lochów.  
\- Cóż, zobaczę co da się zrobić.- mruknęłam. A oni znów się zaśmiali.  
\- Dobra, to wy wracajcie do łóżek, bo na kilometr widać, że jesteście padnięci. Widzimy się w poniedziałek na lekcji.- pożegnał się, po czym odszedł w kierunku swojego gabinetu. A my istotnie wróciliśmy do łóżek. Przespaliśmy niemal cały weekend regenerując siły na kolejny tydzień.  
W poniedziałek wszyscy ślizgoni wciąż wspominali huczne urodziny Diabła, okrzykując je jedną z najlepszych imprez w domu. A my puszyliśmy się dumnie niczym pawie! Ha.. ma się ten dar do organizowania dobrych bibek. Szkolna rzeczywistość pochłonęła nas jednak bez reszty. Na transmutacji McGonagall zrobiła niezapowiedziany test z naszej umiejętności transmutowania królika w czajnik i z powrotem. Najlepsza oczywiście okazałam się ja.. Skończyłam pierwsza, a zaraz po mnie, skończyli również moi przyjaciele, którym niezauważona przez nikogo udzielałam instrukcji. Dostaliśmy sporo punktów i do końca lekcji siedzieliśmy, obserwując jak Złota Dwója Gryffindoru zmaga się z przerastających ich zadaniem. Czajnik Harrego wciąż uciekał od niego w podskokach, a z długich uszu królika Rona, ciągle wydobywały się kłęby pary…  
Na eliksirach, jak to na eliksirach. Luz dla ślizgonów i kompletne upokorzenie dla gryfonów. Potem Opieka nad magicznymi zwierzętami z Hagridem, na której poznaliśmy wielkie stwory z rodziny testrali, które były bardziej brutalne i krwiożercze, ale mogli zobaczyć je wszyscy. Kiedy nadeszła pora obiadu byliśmy więc nieźle wymęczeni. A przed nami jeszcze dwie godziny historii magii.  
\- Boże.. mam nadzieję, że jakoś przeżyjemy.- westchnęła Jas, kiedy podchodziliśmy do klasy.  
\- Jasne, że tak! Na śpiąco.- powiedział Diabeł śmiejąc się.  
Weszliśmy do klasy, gdzie rozkładając podręczniki zajęliśmy najbardziej wygodne pozycje do spania. Profesor jak zwykle wyleciał z tablicy, kiedy tylko wokół zabrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- Witajcie.- powiedział swoim nudnym i nużącym głosem.- Jak zapewne pamiętacie ostatnim razem omawialiśmy temat rewolucji wampirzej..- nooo to się zaczęło, można iść spać..- Jednak uznaliśmy z dyrektorem, że przyda wam się jakaś odmiana na moich lekcjach, w związku z tym zaprosiłem dziś specjalnych gości, który wytłumaczą wam najlepiej istotę tamtych rewolucji.- Oooo to coś nowego, lekcji nie poprowadzi Binns, zaczyna się robić ciekawie. A na dodatek temat wampirów, cóż.. miałam swoje powody, żeby się tym interesować. Spojrzałam na Jas i chłopaków, wydawali się być równie zainteresowani co ja. Podobnie z resztą jak reszta klasy, profesor tymczasem kończył anonsowanie naszych gości.- Bardzo was proszę o kulturę i spokój. Zapewniam, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Z resztą sami się przekonacie. A teraz pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam naszych gości, który byli tak mili i zgodzili się przyjechać do nas aż z Ameryki.- w tym momencie drzwi do sali otwarły się i weszli oczekiwani goście, a ja na ich widok omal nie spadłam z krzesła…- Klasa.. pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam.. ci panowie to Jasper Hale i Emmet Cullen. Przybliżą wam dzisiejszy temat.- A jednak, to oni! Jasper ukłonił się z kurtuazją, ehh jak zawsze nienaganne maniery, Emmet za to posłał klasie swój łobuzerski uśmiech, który poszerzył się kiedy jego wzrok napotkał na mnie. Chwilę potem zauważył mnie również Jasper, on również uśmiechnął się promiennie.. Tego się nie spodziewałam.. Moje ukochane wampiry i to tutaj w Hogwarcie! Mężczyźni zaczęli wykład. Mówił głównie Jasper, z resztą cóż się dziwić, znał tema z własnego doświadczenia. Emmet gdzie nie gdzie wtrącał jakieś wesołe uwagi, powodując że wpatrujące się w niego dziewczyny wzdychały oczarowane. Taaak Emmet był przystojniakiem. Wielki jak niedźwiedź, a jednak potulny jak miś. I ten jego uśmiech.. Usłyszałam jak Levander i Parvati zachwycają się jego uroczymi dołeczkami. Westchnęłam zdegustowana.. Rose dałaby im do wiwatu.. Zaraz potem uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Przypomniałam sobie wakacje dwa lata temu, kiedy rodzice wysłali mnie na obóz językowy do jakiejś dziury w Ameryce. Forks było dla mnie totalnym końcem świata i porażką, dopóki nie poznałam Alice. Od razu wiedziałam, że w dziewczynie jest coś dziwnego.. Pewnego razu zapytałam jej wprost, czy jest czarownicą.. Śmiejąc się zaprzeczyła, twierdząc że czarodzieje nie istnieją. Udowodniłam jej, że się myli. A w drodze wdzięczności ona wyjawiła mi swój sekret. Myślałam, że padnę, kiedy z szerokim uśmiechem oznajmiła mi, że jest wampirem. Początkowo chciałam uciec, ale szybko wytłumaczyła mi, że nie odżywiają się ludźmi, a nawet przeciwnie, lubią ich. Opowiedziała mi o swoim zakochanym w człowieku bracie i o całej rodznię, a wkrótce potem byłam częstym gościem w jej domu. Cullenowie okazali się cudowni. Pokochałam Emmeta jak własnego brata, z resztą co się dziwić. Pomijając to, że był wampirem, to chłopaczyna.. nooo dobra, wiem że ta chłopaczyna ma prawie sto lat, ale i tak.. Emmet jest po prostu ucieleśnieniem wymarzonego starszego brata. Niestety, nie wiedząc dlaczego Cullenowie wyjechali wtedy z miasta, nikogo nie informując o tym dlaczego. Bella, dziewczyna Edwarda zupełnie się załamała, a ja musiałam wrócić do domu. Ciągle jednak pamiętałam te nasze wieczorki, kiedy dwie ludzkie dziewczyny, ja i Bella, spędzały czs z rodziną wampirów, bawiąc się przy tym przednio..  
Chyba pierwszy raz w mojej szkolnej karierze lekcja historii magii, minęła stanowczo za szybko. Ani się obejrzeliśmy, a Jasper i Emmet dziękowali nam za uwagę. Dzwonek, spotkała się z jękiem protestu zapatrzonych w przepięknych wampirów dziewczyn. Wszyscy niechętnie ruszyli w kierunku drzwi, za którymi zniknęli już nasi „wykładowcy", wszyscy oprócz mnie. Kiedy tylko usłyszałam dzwonek wystrzeliłam z klasy jak proca, odprowadzana zdziwionymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół. Wybiegłam z klasy, zastanawiając się jak właściwie mam zamiar dogonić wampiry..  
\- Hermiona, ejjj poczekaj.- wołał za mną Draco  
\- Co jej się stało?- zapytał Diabeł  
\- Nie wiem, ale całą lekcję siedziała jak na szpilkach.- odpowiedziała Jas. Nie zwracałam na nich jednak uwagi, pochłonięta poszukiwaniami..  
\- Pssst.. szukasz kogoś?- usłyszałam rozbawiony głos dochodzący zza moich pleców.  
\- Emmet! Wariacie jak dobrze cię widzieć!- rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Jak miło było znów poczuć jego chłód.  
\- Hermiona Granger! No no.. wypiękniałaś!- powiedział ściskając mnie mocno.. Ups.. za mocno  
\- Taaa a za chwilę zostanę zgnieciona.- wystękałam.  
\- Ups, wybacz.- szepnął, posyłając mi swój łobuzerski uśmiech i rozluźniając uścisk.  
\- Dzięki. A tak na marginesie to już nie Granger. Teraz nazywam się Riddle.  
\- Wyszłaś za mąż!?- zdziwił się.- No wiesz.. i nie zaprosiłaś nas na ślub? Al będzie nie pocieszona.- zaśmiał się  
\- Coś ciężkiego spadło ci na głowę? Jaki ślub?- zapytała, ciągle wisząc w jego ramionach.- Jeśli mnie puścisz to ci wszystko opowiem.  
\- Nooo myślę.- poczochrał mnie po włosach stawiając na ziemi.  
\- Cześć czarodziejko.- usłyszałam drugi głos.  
\- Jasper! Miło cię widzieć.- odparłam, przytulając się do niego  
\- Ciebie też. Wybacz, że się nie pożegnaliśmy wtedy.- powiedział  
\- Nie ma sprawy.- odparłam.- A tak swoją drogą, to co się stało?  
\- Ehhh małe problemy. Ale już wszystko okey. Wróciliśmy do Forks.- powiedział Emmet.  
\- Naprawdę? Boże, co tam słychać. Jak tam Al, Rose? Co u Edwarda? A Esme i Carlisle?- dopytywałam  
\- Jeeezzzuu Jazz, ona ma lepsze gadane niż ja.- zaśmiał się Emmet.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne.- pacnęłam go w ramię. Wiedziałam, że nawet nie poczuł, bo zaśmiał się uroczo.  
\- Ehhh taka sama jak wtedy!- westchnął, a ja pokazałam mu język.  
\- Ehemm Hermiono, twoi przyjaciele są chyba zaniepokojeni o ciebie.- powiedział Jasper, przyglądając się stojącym z boku Jas i chłopakom.  
\- Uspokój ich.- powiedziałam śmiejąc się. Jasper wywrócił tylko oczami.  
\- Och, okey okey! Przedstawię was.- powiedziałam, po czym kiwnęłam ręką na przyjaciół.  
\- Kochani- zaczęłam, kiedy w końcu się pojawili.- Poznajcie Emmeta i Jaspera, moich starych, dobrych znajomych..  
\- Bardzo dobrych chciałaś powiedzieć.- wtrącił Emmet.  
\- Och, najlepszych!- dodałam uśmiechając się do niego.- Ale okey.. to są Draco, czyli Smok, jego siostra Jasmine, i Zabini, czyli Diabeł.- przedstawiałam po kolei.  
\- Eeeee.. cześć.- powiedział niepewnie Draco  
\- Och dajcie spokój.- powiedziałam.- Przecież was nie ugryzą!  
\- Nieeee- potwierdził Emmet.- My preferujemy połykanie w całości.  
Wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy. A atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła. Widziałam zazdrosne spojrzenia rzucane przez Levander i Parvati, kiedy obserwowały nas zza rogu. A co mi tam.. niech się pogapią.  
\- Ejj ale nie odpowiedzieliście mi co słychać w Forks? Co u Belli?  
\- Cóż… dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze.- powiedział Jazz, tajemniczo się uśmiechając.  
\- Ejj co ukrywacie?- zapytałam, przerzucając wzrok z jednego na drugiego.  
\- Niiiic- powiedział Emmet.  
\- Ej! No co? Dalej jest z Edwardem?- pytałam, naprawdę byłam ciekawa  
\- Cóż.. jest i można powiedzieć, że będzie już na wieki.- odpowiedział Emmet, puszczając mi oczko.  
\- Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że ona?- zapytałam, a oni potaknęli głowami.- A więc dopięła swego! Super! Jaka jest? Ma jakiś dar? Kiedy to się stało?  
\- Boże, trzeba jej było tego nie mówić.- zwrócił się rozbawiony Jasper, do Emmeta  
\- Wiem, wiem.. też żałuję, ale bracie wystarczy Emmet.- powiedział ze śmiechem, a na jego policzkach znów pojawiły się urocze dołeczki.  
\- Ejj no! Jestem ciekawa!- tupnęłam nogą, jak małe dziecko.  
\- A co robisz po południu? Może pokażesz nam to magiczne miejsce, co?- zagadnął Jazz.  
\- Pytanie! Zaczynamy od razu, czy chcecie się przespać po podróży?- zapytałam nieco złośliwie, co oni skwitowali śmiechem.  
\- Eehhh dzieciaku, nic się nie zmieniłaś.- westchnął Emmet.  
\- Wiesz.. to dziwne, ale ty też.- odparłam, po czym znowu wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.  
\- To co? Nie pogniewacie się jeśli ukradniemy wam ją na kilka godzin?- Jasper zwrócił się do moich przyjaciół. Ich miny wskazywały, że nie są do końca pewni czy to bezpieczne.  
\- Obiecujemy zwrócić ją w jednym kawałku!- zawołał Emmet, podnosząc w górę dwa palce.  
\- Nooo cóż, my nie mamy nic przeciwko..- powiedział Draco, jednak w jego oczach widziałam, że jednak ma wiele.- Ale to już zależy od Hermiony.  
\- No!- klasnęłam w dłonie uradowana.- W takim razie nie traćmy czasu. Macie mi zdaje się sporo do opowiedzenia!- powiedziałam, po czym łapiąc ich pod ramiona, skierowaliśmy się w stronę drzwi.  
Całe popołudnie, aż do późnego wieczora spędziłam w ich towarzystwie poznając nowinki z Forks i opowiadając im moją własną historię. Dowiedziałam się, że Bella nazywa się już Cullen, że została wampirem, krótko po tym jak urodziła Edwardowi córkę, pół człowieka pół wampira. Opowiadali dużo o Renesmee, mówili o sobie i o innych… Dużo się śmialiśmy, a ja nie pamiętam już, kiedy tak dobrze się bawiłam. Dopiero teraz, kiedy byli przy mnie uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo ich pokochałam przez ten krótki czas naszej znajomości i jak bardzo mi ich brakowało. Brakowało mi wszystkich.. dlatego niezmiernie żałowałam, że nie ma ich tutaj. Jak bardzo chciałabym usłyszeć znów dźwięczny śmiech Alice, zachwycić się urodą Rose. Porozmawiać z Bellą. No i Edward z tą swoją irytującą umiejętnością czytania w myślach.. Boże, jak ja się stęskniłam. Myślałam, że się nie nagadam. A oni chyba też byli zadowoleni z naszego spotkania. Zwłaszcza Emmet, który przez cały czas uśmiechał się szeroko. Spędziliśmy wspaniałe popołudnie na zwiedzaniu terenów Hogwartu, plotkowaniu i żartach.. Jednak wszystko co dobre musi się jednak skończyć. A kiedy zapadł zmierzch, chłopcy musieli wracać. Pożegnaliśmy się, obiecując jednak, że będziemy w kontakcie. Po czym Emmet z Jazzem ruszyli przed siebie w głąb Zakazanego Lasu. Cóż.. oni raczej nie musieli się tam niczego obawiać. Odprowadzałam ich wzrokiem, a kiedy ich sylwetki zupełnie zniknęły w mroku z szerokim uśmiechem wróciłam do szkoły.. Przyjaciele.. no dobra, Draco.. pewnie odchodził od zmysłów, zastanawiając się, czy już mnie pokąsali, czy jeszcze mnie męczą.. Ach ten mój kochany, nadopiekuńczy Draco..  
CDN.. 


	22. Chapter 22

10 marca 2009

Tak ja się spodziewałam, kiedy wróciłam do domu, zastałam tam zaniepokojonych przyjaciół, którzy już od progu zasypali mnie gradem pytań, przy okazji dokładnie oglądając z każdej strony, czy aby na pewno nie noszę na sobie śladów wampirzych zębów. Wolałam im jednak nie tłumaczyć, że gdyby któryś z Cullenów mnie ukąsił, to albo byłabym już nieżywa, albo wiła się w agonii przez kolejnych kilka dni, czekając na przemianę w jednego z nich. Zamiast tego musiałam opowiedzieć im wszystko od samego początku, czyli od momentu w którym moi rodzice (tak, tak rodzice, bo mimo wszystko ciągle traktowałam Grangerów jak moich rodziców, w końcu to oni mnie wychowali) postanowili wysłać mnie na obóz językowy do amerykańskiej dziury, zwanej Forks. Opowiedziałam im o mojej przyjaźni z Al i resztą jej rodziny, opowiedziałam o Belli i o tym, że czas spędzony z rodziną tych wampirów, był najlepszy w moim życiu i, że choćby nie wiem co, nigdy nie zmienię zdania. Długo trwało zanim na dobre przekonałam przyjaciół, a przede wszystkim Draco do tego, że ze strony żadnego z Cullenów nie grozi mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. W końcu jednak udało mi się zasiać w nich odrobinę sympatii do moich niesamowitych znajomych…  
Od tego czasu minęło już jednak kilka dni i życie w szkole wróciło do normy. Jedynie od czasu do czasu dało się wychwycić na korytarzu jakieś ciche ody pod adresem naszych wampirzych gości. Westchnienia nasilały się zwłaszcza na lekcjach historii magii, znów nudnych i monotonnych… Szybko jednak wizyta Emmetta i Jaspera w Hogwarcie, przykryta została nowymi atrakcjami.. Zbliżały się, pierwsze w tym roku rozgrywki w Qudditchu. Wszyscy bli podekscytowani, ciekawi jak rozpocznie się ten sezon, zwłaszcza, że pierwszy mecz miał odbyć się już w sobotę i to pomiędzy Slytherinem a Gryffindorem. To zestawienie zawsze budziło najwięcej emocji. Dwa skłócone domy, dwie silne drużyny, a na ich czele odwieczni wrogowie.. Malfoy i Potter! Od początku tygodnia w całej szkole czuło się atmosferę zbliżającego się meczu. Każdy z uczniów silniej niż zwykle akcentował swoją przynależność do danego domu, a również i inni zaczynali opowiadać się za wygraną, głównie kibicowano Gryfonom… Nie dziwiło nas to i nie przeszkadzało. Robiliśmy swoje, a w tym sezonie mieliśmy być najlepsi!  
Draco i Zabini każdą wolną chwilę spędzali teraz na boisku, planując strategię i ćwicząc do upadłego. Często w takich chwilach zasiadałyśmy z Jas na trybunach obserwując jak nasi mężczyźni trenują w pocie czoła. W nich natomiast wstąpił jakiś szalony, zdesperowany duch… w końcu w tym roku, mieli ostatnią szansę na to, żeby utrzeć nosa Gryfonom i zdobyć puchar. Z każdym kolejnym dniem szło im też coraz lepiej, a kiedy w końcu, po wielu godzinach ciężkiej pracy i ogromnego wysiłku schodzili z mioteł na ich twarzach malowały się szerokie uśmiechy. Byli niesamowici, dużo lepsi niż w ostatnich latach i doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę!  
– Wiesz co Smoku?- zagadnął Zabini, kiedy w piątkowy wieczór, siedzieliśmy przed kominkiem, relaksując się zakrapianą Ognistą Whiskey, rozmową.  
– Yhym?- Draco leżący na podłodze przed kominkiem, z założonymi za głowę rekami i zamkniętymi oczami, dał znak, że słucha.  
– Mnie się wydaje, że ja wiem czemu jesteśmy w tym roku tacy dobrzy.- stwierdził Zab, na co wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego ciekawie.- W ostatnich latach nie mieliśmy naszych pań.- dokończył z uśmiechem, czule całując w czoło, opartą o jego pierś Jasmine.  
– A wiesz… to może być racja.- zgodził się blondyn.- W końcu wszyscy wielcy mieli swoje muzy.  
– Mam rozumieć, że jestem twoją muzą?- zaśmiałam się, spoglądając na jego wyłożone przed kominkiem ciało, oświetlone chybotliwymi płomieniami.  
– A miałaś kiedyś wątpliwości?- zapytał, podnosząc się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć.- Bo jeśli tak, to pozwól, że je rozwieję. Jesteś moją muzą, moim natchnieniem i największym skarbem. Gdybym teraz miał umrzeć, to umarłbym szczęśliwy.- zapewnił, spoglądając mi w oczy, z pasją i niesamowitą czułością, a moje serce na widok, tego niezgłębionego błękitu jego źrenic, zaczęło bić w niesamowitym tempie, po całym ciele zaś rozlało się kojące ciepło… Draco Malfoy się zakochał.. i to we mnie!  
– Jezuuu kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś ze Smokiem?!- zaśmiał się Diabeł, tym samym przerywając chwilę naszego niemego uniesienia.  
– Ludzie się zmieniają, Blais. Zakochują, dojrzewają.. ja wiem, że w twoim ograniczonym mózgu, takie rzeczy wydają się niemożliwe, ale jednak.. to się zdarza przyjacielu!- prychnął na przyjaciela.  
– Twierdzisz, że ja jestem ograniczony? No patrzcie państwo, się odezwał jasno oświecony hrabia Monte Dupa!- zaśmiał się Zab.  
– Jak ty mnie nazwałeś?- oburzył się Draco.. oczy jednak wciąż miał śmiejące. Był w wyśmienitym humorze.  
– Dajcie spokój!- zawołała Jas.- Obydwoje jesteście siebie warci. Macho za złamane knuty! Tak samo jesteście romantyczni i kochani, więc dajcie spokój pokazom testosteronu, bo i tak nam nie zaimponujecie!  
– Oczywiście!- zgodził się Diabeł.- Bo my już to zrobiliśmy!- odparował z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.  
– Obawiam się Jas, że on ma trochę racji..- zaśmiałam się, przytulając się do Dracona, który w między czasie usiadł na oparciu mojego fotela.  
– No wiem..- szepnęła teatralnie.- Ale przecież, nie musimy się im przyznawać, nie?- dodała, puszczając do mnie oczko. Roześmialiśmy się wszyscy. Tak po prostu, bo mieliśmy dobre humory, bo siedzieliśmy razem, bo ogień w kominku ogrzewał nas przyjemnie. Bo życie było w tej chwili piękne…  
Siedzieliśmy razem jeszcze kilkanaście minut, gawędząc wesoło o bzdurach, co chwila przekomarzając się wesoło..  
– Okey Zab!- powiedział nagle Draco.- Fajnie się gada, ale my musimy się wyspać. Także, proszę teraz ładnie dać mojej siostrzyczce buzi, a potem siusiu, paciorek i spać.  
– Tak jest, panie kapitanie!- zasalutował wesoło, po czym namiętnie wpił się w usta młodej Maloyówny.  
– Powiedziałem, żebyś jej buzi dał, a nie połykał.- warknął Draco, kiedy ich pocałunek zaczął się przedłużać.  
– Weź się zajmij lepiej swoją dziewczyną.- odpowiedział Zab, pomiędzy pocałunkami.  
– Popieram!- zgodziłam się ochoczo. A już w następnej sekundzie mój język wirował w sobie tylko znanym tańcu z językiem mojego ukochanego. Wszystko co dobre, musi się jednak kiedyś skończyć, więc i nasze czułości, wkrótce znalazły swój finał. Wszyscy ciężko dysząc pożegnaliśmy się, życząc sobie dobrej nocy i nie zwlekając ruszyliśmy do swoich pokojów. Na korytarzy prowadzącym do naszych sypialni jeszcze raz, baaaaaaaaaaardzo dogłębnie pożegnałam się z Malfoyem, po czym zniknęłam w swoim pokoju z zamiarem rychłego położenia się spać. Po szybkim prysznicu, wskoczyłam do nagrzanego łóżka, marząc już jedynie o głębokim, odprężającym śnie. Niemalże zapadałam się już w objęcia Morfeusza, kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi..  
– Proszę.- szepnęłam zmęczonym głosem, zmuszając się do otworzenia oczu i spojrzenia w kierunku drzwi.  
– Obudziłem cię?- jasna czupryna Draco pojawiła się w drzwiach.  
– Nie, jeszcze nie spałam.- szepnęłam.- A czemu ty nie śpisz? Jutro twój wielki dzień.  
– Jakoś tak mi smutno samemu w wielkim łóżku.- powiedział, wyginając usta w podkówkę, niczym małe dziecko, proszące rodziców, żeby mogło spać z nimi.- Boję się, że będę miał koszmary.  
– Ojej, to straszne.- szepnęłam rozbawiona, siadając na łóżku.- W takim razie chyba będziesz musiał spać dziś ze mną.- dokończyłam, odsuwając mu kołdrę.  
– Och!- westchnął, po czym wsunął się do pokoju..- Jak to dobrze, że na wszelki wypadek zabrałem ze sobą swoją poduszkę.- zaśmiał się cicho, wchodząc do łóżka.  
– Tak, tak! Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem, całując go w czubek nosa.- Kocham cię, wiesz?  
– Wiem, mnie się nie da nie kochać.- westchnął przytulając mnie. Skromny jak zwykle, nie ma co… Zaśmiałam się układając głowę na jego piersi. Cóż, ja też zdecydowanie wolałam spać w ten sposób na jego ciepłym i wygodnym torsie, niż na nawet najmiększych poduszkach. Poza tym Draco tak ładnie pachniał..i przy nim zawsze czułam się taka bezpieczna i zawsze miałam takie piękne sny.. Westchnęłam głośno, tuląc się jeszcze mocniej do jego gołej piersi. Znów niemal wpadałam w objęcia snu, kiedy poczułam, że ręce Dracona urządzają sobie swawolną wędrówkę po moim ciele..  
– Mogę wiedzieć co robisz?- zapytała sennie.  
– Dotykam.- odparł szczerze, a ja choć na niego na parzyłam, mogłabym przysiąc, że na jego twarzy wymalowany był łobuzerski uśmiech.  
– To przestań dotykać i idź spać.- powiedziałam, jednak nie podziałało. Jego dłonie wciąż sunęły po moich plecach, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do pośladków. -Draco, bo zaraz cię stąd wykopię.- zagroziłam.  
– Okey, sorry.- powiedział, niechętnie wysuwając ręce spod mojej piżamy.- Myślałem, że troszkę się pobawimy.. tak na odprężenie..- wytłumaczył.  
– Na odprężenie, to ty się prześpij.- powiedziałam zaglądając mu w oczy.- A na zabawę przyjdzie jeszcze czas.  
– Kiedy?- zapytał.  
– Hmmmm…- udałam, że się zastanawiam. Tak na prawdę sama już dawno miałam ochotę, na proponowaną przez niego zabawę, jednak noc przed meczem nie była najlepszym momentem… co innego noc po meczu..- Możemy umówić się, że dostaniesz ode mnie nagrodę, jeśli wygrasz ten mecz.- szepnęłam, całując go w szyję..  
– Dodatkowa motywacja! Podoba mi się.- uśmiechnął się chytrze. A ja znów go pocałowałam.  
– No właśnie.- szepnęłam.- A teraz śpij. Musisz być wypoczęty, kiedy będziesz równał Pottera z ziemią.. I potem kiedy będziesz odbierał swoją…mmmm… nagrodę.- szepnęłam zmysłowo, delikatnie muskając wargami jego usta.  
– DOBRANOC!- powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym natychmiast zamknął oczy. Niczym dziecko, któremu obiecano słodycze, jeśli tylko będzie grzeczne. Zaśmiałam się i całując go w nos, sama ponownie, wygodnie ułożyłam się na jego piersi… Zasnęliśmy szybko. W końcu musieliśmy zebrać dużo sił, jutro zapowiadał się dłuuuugi dzień… i jeszcze dłuższa noc..  
CDN… 


	23. Chapter 23

15 marca 2009

Kiedy kolejnego dnia otworzyłam oczy, za oknem dopiero co wstał świt. Niebo dopiero różowiało, zapewne przed chwilą było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno. Cicho i ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić mojego cieplutkiego „pluszaka", który zapewne słodko jeszcze spał, odwróciłam się, żeby nasycić oczy jego widokiem… Byłam więc niemało zdziwiona, kiedy spoglądając w jego stronę zobaczyłam, że Draco już nie śpi. Z reguły był bowiem śpiochem, którego ledwo dało się zwlec rano z łóżka, na śniadanie… A tu proszę, był już zupełnie rozbudzony, ba.. przyglądał się ciekawie moim poczynaniom, z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się na wargach. Wyglądał cudownie z ciągle zaróżowionymi policzkami, szklącymi się, błękitnym oczami i porozrzucanymi na każdą stronę jasnymi włosami…  
– Która godzina?- zapytałam sennie, przeciągając się leniwie.  
– Dochodzi za piętnaście szósta.- powiedział uśmiechając się promiennie i głaszcząc mnie po policzku.  
– Czemu więc nie śpisz?- zapytałam, podnosząc się na łokciach, żeby lepiej widzieć jego bladą twarz i opadające na nią, niesforne platynowe kosmyki.  
– Bo wyobrażam sobie moją nagrodę, jak już zmiotę Pottera z powierzchni ziemi.- odpowiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, po czym skradł mi całusa.  
– To może trochę pomogę twojej wyobraźni…- szepnęłam cicho, nachylając się nad nim, żeby pocałować go namiętnie.  
Nasze usta i języki zatańczyły w sobie tylko znanym tańcu zmysłów, a my zupełnie zatraciliśmy się w przyjemności. Draco delikatnie głaskał moje plecy i talię, powodując przyjemne dreszcze. Ja zaś wplotłam swoje dłonie w jego włosy, opuszkami głaszcząc jego napiętą skórę na karku. Pocałunek trwał i trwał… w końcu jednak, zaczęło brakować nam powietrza i chcąc nie chcąc musieliśmy się od siebie oderwać. Obydwoje ciężko oddychaliśmy… a moje myśli, aż krzyczały „MERLINIE NIE WYTRZYMAM DO WIECZORA!". Postawiłam sobie jednak twardą granicę, nie złamię się wcześniej choćby prosił i groził, wszystkimi znanymi mu metodami, a że znał ich wiele, akurat byłam pewna..  
– Kurcze, mogłabyś jeszcze raz mi to przypomnieć, bo fantazja chyba zapomniała..- zaśmiał się figlarnie. Cóż, jeśli tak stawia sprawę.. nachyliłam się nad nim, żeby znów pokazać jego „fantazji" czego może się spodziewać wieczorem…ehem… no dobra po południu. Nic się w końcu nie stanie, jeśli odpuścimy sobie tą mega tajną imprezkę, którą organizowała Pansy P. ze swoimi koleżankami, a o której oczywiście wszyscy już wiedzieli… Nieee, zdecydowanie nic się nie stanie jeśli nas tam nie będzie.  
Na takim przypominaniu, a potem utwierdzaniu „niedowierzającej we własne szczęście fantazji", że nie śni i, że to dzieje się, a raczej zadzieje naprawdę, zeszło nam całe rano. Mój mugolski budzik, który zadzwonił dokładnie o godzinie 8.30, nie lada nas przestraszył.. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwieni byliśmy, kiedy zobaczyliśmy, którą wskazuje godzinę.. A wydawać by się mogło, że minęło ledwie kilka minut…  
– Mrrrr- mruczał zadowolony Malfoy.- Aż szkoda wstawać z łóżka.  
– No to w takim razie w nim zostań, ale wtedy z nagrody nici.- zaśmiałam się, dając mu pstryczka w nos.  
– To ja lecę pod prysznic!- zawołał zrywając się nagle z łóżka. Głośno zaśmiałam się z jego teatralnego popłochu, ale sama też wyskoczyłam z pieleszy, żeby zrobić poranną toaletę. O 9.30 zaczynało się śniadanie, a potem mecz.. Wydarzenie tego dnia, starcie gigantów, czy jak tam jeszcze o tym mówiono.  
A kiedy piętnaście po dziewiątej w pokoju wspólnym spotkaliśmy się całą czwórką, wszystkim dopisywały wyśmienite humory.. Ludzie poklepywali Diabła i Smoka po plecach, dodając im otuchy oraz wiary i jeszcze mocniej podbudowując ich chęć do walki. Na korytarzach nie było już jednak tak różowo. Ludzie z innych domów zerkali na nas spod byka, wygwizdywali, a co odważniejsi pozwalali sobie nawet na wyzwiska. Cała szkoła była z Gryfonami.. gdzie nie spojrzeć tam tylko szkarłat i złoto, albo lwy, albo plakietki z Potterem. No naprawdę.. Czy ja też się tak zachowywałam? Okey, wolę nie wiedzieć..  
Śniadanie minęło nam jednak w miarę spokojnie. Oczywiście gwizdy i zjadliwe komentarze towarzyszyły nam niemal cały czas, ale okazało się, że uczniowie Slytherina, byli tak samo, o ile nie bardziej głośni, od pozostałych trzech domów. Ehhh niech żyje Salazar! Zaczęliśmy spokojnie swój posiłek, gawędząc wesoło. Naszym chłopcom apetyt dopisywał, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Gryfonach. Jak zauważyłam Harry, prawie nic nie zjadł.. czyżby się czegoś obawiał? Aaaa no tak, zapomniałabym, jego była najlepsza przyjaciółka, znająca każdy punkt ich nowej, szeroko omówionej w pociągu, w drodze do szkoły taktyki, przeszła na stronę przeciwnika, a co za tym idzie, obmyślane całe lato strategie wzięły w łeb i na szybko trzeba było wymyślić nowe, być może gorsze rozwiązania.. Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że życie jest lekkie.. Zaśmiałam się złośliwie, na co moi przyjaciele, podnieśli na mnie zdziwione spojrzenia.  
– A tobie Czarna (ach no tak, nie napisałam wam, tak mnie ostatnio nazywają), co się stało?- zapytał Diabeł, spoglądając na mnie podejrzliwie.  
– A nic, to tylko ślizgońska natura nakazuje mi wyśmianie strachu przeciwnika.- odparłam ze złośliwym uśmiechem, głową wskazując na strapionego Pottera.  
– Uuuu nasz Chłopiec Który-Przeżył-Żebyśmy-Mogli-Mieć-Z-Niego-Zlewę nie ma apetytu, jakie to smutne.- zaśmiał się Zab, przybijając Draconowi piątkę ponad stołem.- A patrzcie.. Król-Różowy-Miś też nie najlepiej wygląda.- zaśmialiśmy się głośno, a gryfoni jakby czując, że to oni wprawiają nas w tak wyśmienite humory, posłali nam mordercze spojrzenia..  
– Aaaaauuuuuu to się wystraszyłem!- zawołał Draco, teatralnie łapiąc się za pierś i symulując ogromne przerażenie.. Widziałam jak przy stoliku naszych rywali Ginny, stara się odwrócić uwagę Pottera, czymś go zagadując i jednocześnie sycząc coś do brata.  
– Ehhh ta mała to musi mieć ciężkie życie.- westchnęła Jas, która również obserwowała poczynania rudej.- Sama jedna w otoczeniu takich mazgajów.. bidulka.- biadoliła nad losem Ginny, a my zaśmiewaliśmy się w najlepsze, sprowadzając na siebie wrogi spojrzenia reszty szkoły.  
– No wiesz Jas, nie każda ma takie szczęście jak my.- zaśmiałam się, mocno przytulając do Dracona, który niemal natychmiast pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. Ten widok wywołał furię w obserwującym nas Ronie.. HA! Boli… a skoro tak, to… ja chyba mam pewien plan..  
Po chwili chłopcy, razem z resztą drużyny opuścili nas, żeby iść przygotować się do meczu. Skradając nam pospiesznie pocałunki, wszyscy triumfalnie, z dumnie wypiętymi piersiami ruszyli do wyjścia..  
– Planujesz coś, jak wygrają?- zagadnęła nagle Jasmine.  
– Planuję.- przyznałam, po czym z chytrym uśmieszkiem dodałam- Ale nie ma tu znaczenia wygrana.. Najwyżej Smok dostanie ode mnie nagrodę pocieszenia..- zaśmiałam się, po czym przykładając palec do ust wyszeptałam, puszczając do Jas oczko.- Ale twój brat nie musi na razie o tym wiedzieć.  
– Hahaha, to zupełnie tak jak Diabeł.- zaśmiała się. Nooo to się chłopaczkom ciekawe wieczory szykują..- Jak i mój brat. A może, przede wszystkim mój brat nie powinien o tym wiedzieć!- jęknęła już zupełnie poważna.  
– Taaaa, to chyba racja.- zgodziłam się z nią. Wolałam nie wyobrażać sobie sceny jaką Draco urządziłby naszej Młodej, ani obrażeń ciała Diabła, kiedy dowiedziałby się o jej nagrodzie dla niego..- A teraz chodźmy już pomału na boisko, za niecałe dwadzieścia minut jest mecz.- zaproponowałam.- A ja mam pewien niecny plan jeszcze do wykonania..- zaśmiałam się złowieszczo, ehhh te ojcowskie geny.  
– Jaki plan?- dopytywała Malfoyówna. W drodze przez błonia wyłuszczyłam jej zatem jakiego dokonałam odkrycia podczas śniadania i jak mogę to wykorzystać..  
– Genialne! Super!- zachwycała się.- To ja idę zająć dobre miejsca a ty leć, wcielić w życie swój plan.- zaśmiała się, a kiedy niespiesznie zaczęłam się od niej oddalać, zawołała za mną.- Do dzieła lwiczko!  
– Żmijko chciałaś powiedzieć.- zaśmiałam się przez ramię.  
Kiedy dotarłam do szatni, do rozpoczęcia meczu zostało jeszcze mniej więcej pięć minut. Wiedziałam, że wszyscy będą już gotowi, wiedziałam też, że najpewniej czekają już razem tuż obok wyjścia.. Taki był mój plan.. Ron i Harry mieli to zobaczyć..  
Bez najmniejszego skrępowania weszłam do szatni. Tak jak się spodziewałam obydwie drużyny czekały już w przedsionku. Ze strony Gryfonów, natychmiast pojawiły się pomruki niezadowolenia. Ojjj jakie to przykre, nie chcieli mnie tam… Na szczęście byli tam też „moi" chłopcy. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się na mój widok. Idąc wzdłuż nich, poklepywałam wszystkich dodając otuchy.. Kierowałam się na sam koniec, gdzie przed ostatni, jako nasz obrońca stał Diabeł, a tuż za nim, szukający.. ten do którego zmierzałam. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. TAK! Gryfoni stali w takim samym szyku, co oznaczało, że Potter z Weasleyem stali dokładnie na przeciwko moich przyjaciół..  
Idąc wolno, uśmiechałam się szeroko do naszej drużyny, gryfonów nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem.. jeszcze nie.  
– Co ona tu robi?- warknął Harry, kiedy zbliżyłam się już do Dracona.  
– Zamknij się Potter.- zagroził Zabini.  
– To zamknięte pomieszczenie, tylko dla członków drużyn.- wypalił Ron, broniąc przyjaciela.  
– A co Weasley zazdrościsz, że nie przyszła do ciebie?- zapytał złośliwie Draco.  
– Oczywiście, że zazdrości kochanie.- szepnęłam zmysłowo, po czym łapiąc w dłonie jego twarz, wspięłam się na palce, żeby złożyć na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Kątem oka widziałam uśmiechniętego Diabła. Przesunęłam się nieznacznie w bok, ciągle jednak nie odrywając się od ust ukochanego tak, żebym mogła widzieć reakcję Gryfonów. TAK! TAK! TAK! Osiągnęłam mój cel, wyglądali jakby trzasnął w nich piorun. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec… Pomału oderwałam wargi od ust Dracona, po czym całując go jeszcze w policzek, szepnęłam, na tyle jednak głośno, że moi byli przyjaciele mogli doskonale to słyszeć..  
– To była zaliczka do obiecanej nagrody!- po czym, odsuwając się od niego uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie..- Wygraj dla mnie i do zobaczenia..mmmm… po meczu…w twojej sypialni!- szepnęłam zmysłowo. Po czym kręcąc seksownie biodrami, ruszyłam do wyjścia, nie zaszczycając ani jednym spojrzeniem byłych przyjaciół. Nie musiałam, niemal czułam już kipiącą od nich złość i bezsilność. W szatni zrobiło się gorąco od ich kipiącego gniewu. O to chodziło.. Pora na ostateczny cios.. W drzwiach odwróciłam się delikatnie przez ramię i powiedziałam do wszystkich Ślizgonów..  
– Powodzenia drużyno! Wygracie! Wiecie w końcu co macie robić..- przy czym, przy ostatnim zdaniu sugestywnie spojrzałam na dwójkę Gryfonów na końcu.. Ron wyglądał jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału, a Harry… on był po prostu bezsilny.  
Wyszłam bez słowa. Udało się, dopięłam swego i rozproszyłam gryfońską drużynę tuż przed meczem. Zadowolona z siebie skierowałam się na trybuny, gdzie czekała już na mnie Jasmine.. Na miejsce dotarłam dokładnie w momencie, kiedy drużyny oblatywały boisko..  
– I jak?- zapytała zniecierpliwiona Jas.  
– Co jak?- zaśmiałam się.- Popatrz na Weasleya i będziesz miała odpowiedź.- uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, wskazując głową na zdekoncentrowanego Rona, który ciągle cały czerwony ze złości, nieco chwiejnie oblatywał boisko.  
– Jesteś szatanem!- powiedziała z podziwem Jas.  
– Dzięki miło mi, ale wystarczy Hermiona Riddle.- odparłam.- Choć wiesz.. szatan też brzmi dobrze.- zaśmiałyśmy się jeszcze raz, właśnie w chwili, kiedy pani Hooch wypuściła na wolność Złotego Znicza, a piłki znalazły się w grze.. Zaczęło się!  
Gra była zażarta i brutalna, ale głównie z naszej strony. Po kilku pierwszych minutach Gryfoni prowadzili co prawda 50 do 30, jednak już w następnych minutach po niezłym i nie do końca czystym zagraniu Goyla, który skierował tłuczek w kierunku niczego nie spodziewającego się Rona, zdobyliśmy kolejnych 50 punktów, tym samym wychodząc na prowadzenie. Wściekli za nokaut na ich obrońcy Gryfoni, starali się zmasowanym atakiem, przechytrzyć Diabła.. Ten jednak był zdecydowanie za sprytny, nawet jak na całą bandę szkarłatnych, więc z siedmiu wykonanych strzałów, stracił tylko jeden, podczas kiedy nasza drużyna coraz bardziej wychodziła na prowadzenie.. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się, kiedy Andrew Kirke, podobno niechcący, uderzył Diabła swoją pałką w głowę, tak mocno, że Zab tracąc przytomność, spadł z miotły. Jas była przerażona, jednak nie przeszkodziło jej to w wykrzykiwaniu obelg pod adresem gryfonów. Nasz dom otrzymał rzut wolny, co też dobrze wykorzystaliśmy. Po prawie czterdziestu minutach gry, prowadziliśmy 160 do 80, jednak zabrakło nam obrońcy. Diabeł pomału dochodził do siebie, jednak teraz nasza bramka stała pusta. Gryfoni korzystali z okazji.. W szybkim tempie nadrobili zaległości, a zanim Diabeł powrócił na boisko, na tablicy wyników nasz dom znów miał mniej punktów, niż drużyna lwa. Wszyscy zaczęli wpatrywać się w unoszące się wysoko ponad trybuną postacie Draco i Harrego, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby któryś z nich miał zobaczyć Znicza. Tymczasem na boisku znów zrobiło się gorąco. Nasi ścigający, zderzając się z impetem z dwóch stron z Angeliną, brutalnie odebrali jej kafel, a że jednocześnie wyeliminowali z gry.. cóż, mówi się bywa. Ron tymczasem nokautowany, przez oba tłuczki na raz puścił trzy kolejne bramki. Slitherin znowu się odgrywał. Publiczność szalała. Na trybunach co rusz wznosiły się głośne okrzyki, srebrno-zielone i szkarłatno-złote szaliki powiewały na wietrze.. Emocje sięgały zenitu. Minęło już przeszło półtorej godziny, na tablicy w przeważającej większości czasu utrzymywał się remis, którego żadna z drużyn w żaden sposób nie umiała przełamać, bo kiedy tylko Gryfoni wychodzili na prowadzenie, Ślizgoni natychmiast zmasowanym atakiem nacierali na bramkę lwów i odwrotnie… Wszyscy zawodnicy byli już zmęczeni, większość poobijana z pozasychaną na twarzach i sztach krwią.. A oczy trybun niezmiennie zwracały się ku niebu, gdzie dwa punkciki, trzymając się bardzo blisko siebie oblatywały boisko.. Nagle jednak wszyscy powstali w milczeniu obserwując co dzieje się tam wysoko… Jeden z punktów wystrzelił nagle jak z procy w kierunku trybun puchonów, jak się szybko okazało był to Harry. Wszystkich ogarnęło zdziwienie na widok Malfoya, który z zastraszającą szybkością, zaczął mknąć w kierunku w którym siedział dom węża..  
– Co on robi?  
– Rezygnuje?  
– Czemu nie walczy?  
– To jakaś ściema!- wołały głosy wokół nas..  
– Rozumiesz coś z tego?- jęknęła przerażona Jasmine.. ja rozejrzałam się po okolicy i nagle… TAK, Draco zmylił jakoś Pottera. Złoty Znicz lśnił kilka metrów nad naszą trybuną, a on go widział..  
– Tak! Tak! Tak!- zaczęłam piszczeć i skakać! Wiedząc już co planuje Draco. W tym samym momencie Harry łapiąc coś po drugiej stronie boiska zorientował się, że został wrobiony. Ruszył w naszym kierunku, jednak było już za późno.. Dracona dzieliły od Znicza już jedynie 4…3…2…1 metr i…TAK! TAK! TAK! Smok pewnie uchwycił Znicz w swoje ręce z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy! Uniósł go wysoko nad głowę, zabrzmiał gwizdek, ślizgoni oszaleli, a wielki zwycięzca zginął w plątaninie nóg, rąk oraz mioteł swojej uszczęśliwionej drużyny.  
– Wygraliśmy, wygraliśmy, wygraliśmy!- krzyczałyśmy z Jasmine na trybunie, wesoło podskakując. Nagle tuż przed nami pojawił się Draco, wesoło unosząc Znicza, wskazał palcem na mnie…  
– Dla ciebie wszystko!- zawołał, po czym podlatując do nas, jednym zwinnym ruchem, zagarnął mnie na swoją miotłę, abym razem z nim mogła odbyć triumfalny lot wokół boiska..  
– Będzie nagroda?- zapytał radośnie, kiedy tłum rozgorączkowanych ślizgonów głośno skandował jego imię..  
– I tak by była.- zaśmiałam się do niego, mocniej wtulając się w jego plecy.- Ale powiedz, jak udało ci się wywieźć w pole Harrego?  
– Hahaha- zaśmiał się szczerze.- Kiedyś słyszałem o takim zwodzie na galeona… wiesz, zawodnik który zobaczy Znicza, niepostrzeżenie wyrzuca w zupełnie drugim kierunku złoty przedmiot, najlepiej galeon, a kiedy przeciwnik widząc błysk słońca w złocie, rusza za fałszywym Zniczem, ty łapiesz prawdziwego.- zaśmiał się wesoło.- Postanowiłem sprawdzić, czy działa.  
Roześmialiśmy się obydwoje, pomału opadając na ziemię, gdzie momentalnie znów zginęliśmy w tłumie.. Slytherin triumfował, a Gryfoni jak niepyszni ruszyli w kierunku zamku, pocieszająco poklepując się po plecach..  
– Stary jesteś wielki!- zawołał Zabini, podbiegając do Smoka.- Powiedz tylko o czym teraz marzysz, a niech się stanie!- zawołał.  
– Aktualnie przyjacielu to ja marzę tylko o prysznicu i odrobinie ciszy i spokoju.- westchnął blondyn. Ojjj już ja mu ten spokój zapewnię…  
CDN…  
_


	24. Chapter 24

17 marca 2009

Odziany w zieleń i srebro tłum, porwał nas w kierunku szkoły. Sama już nie wiedziałam, kto aktualnie ściskał, poklepywał, czy całował Dracona. Cały Slytherin zebrał się wokół nas, aby wspólnie, triumfalnie wkroczyć do szkoły, gdzie Pansy i jej koleżanki przygotowywały już swoją super „tajną" imprezę, na której alkohol miał lać się strumieniami, a muzyka grać do białego rana.. Zadowoleni ślizgoni zacierali ręce. Takie imprezy to coś co „węże" lubią najbardziej..  
– Szczerze to ja wcale nie mam ochoty na żadne huczne zabawy.- westchnął zrezygnowany Draco, kiedy wszyscy przekraczaliśmy już próg szkoły.  
– Szczerze… to mnie też się to nie uśmiecha.- Zabini podzielił zdanie Smoka. Ja i Jas nie odezwałyśmy się ani słowem. Ograniczyłyśmy się jedynie do rzucenia w swoim kierunku porozumiewawczych spojrzeń… Już nasza w tym głowa, żeby nie musieli uczestniczyć w organizowanym przez Pansy party!  
Tak jak wszyscy się spodziewaliśmy, kiedy tylko weszliśmy do dormitorium, głośne techno niemal boleśnie zaczęło drażnić nam uszy. Skąpo ubrana Pansy i jej świta po głośnym okrzyku „NIESPODZIANKA DRUŻYNO!" natychmiast rzuciły się na „naszych" wielkich zwycięzców, ściskając ich i obśliniając. Nie specjalnie zdziwiło mnie, że mopsica za swój cel obrała sobie, nie kogo innego jak mojego chłopaka. W żaden sposób nie zareagowałam jednak, kiedy zaczęła się do niego wdzięczyć. Niech się dziewczę nacieszy, póki może, bo górą i tak będę ja!  
Parkinson dwoiła się i troiła, żeby zaciągnąć Smoka na na parkiet. Napierała na niego swoim prawie roznegliżowanym ciałem, głaskała po policzkach, wiła się, wdzięczyła… Jednak niewzruszony Malfoy już po kilku chwilach uśmiechając się do niej na odczepnego, poprosił o chwilę czasu, żeby mógł wziąć prysznic. Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu, widząc jak Parkinson ze smutną miną przepuszcza go w drzwiach prosząc, aby szybko wrócił…  
– Niedoczekanie twoje mopsie.- szepnęłam złośliwie, a stojąca obok Jas, zaśmiała się głośno, spoglądając na mnie.  
– Czyli, nadszedł czas na wręczenie nagród?- zapytała niby niewinnie. W jej oczach można było dostrzec jednak dziki błysk. Ehhh Młoda miała chętkę na ciałko naszego Diabełka..  
– Nagroda maleńka, to należy się twojemu bratu. Diabeł zasłużył co najwyżej na masaż.- zaśmiałam się, za co dostałam kuksańca w bok.  
– Nooo może i masz rację, ale zamierzam skorzystać z okazji, kiedy mój braciszek będzie zbyt zajęty, żeby dbać o moją „cnotę".- zaśmiała się uroczo, a ja jej zawtórowałam. Nasze dobre humory nie umknęły organizatorkom imprezy, które zmierzyły nas morderczymi spojrzeniami.  
– Uuuu wygląda na to, że na tej imprezie nie można się śmiać!- szepnęłam konspiracyjnie.- To chyba nawet lepiej, że postanowiłyśmy z niej zrezygnować.- Jas po moich słowach, zaśmiała się cicho. Nadszedł jednak czas rozstania. Nasi mężczyźni zapewne wskoczyli już pod prysznice. Czas więc wkroczyć do akcji…  
Nie zauważone przez nikogo wymknęłyśmy się z pokoju wspólnego. To, że ja chciałam iść do siebie nikogo by nie zdziwiło, Jas jednak musiała się nieźle namęczyć, żeby niezauważenie przedostać się do sypialni Zaba, obok koczujących przy wejściu do męskiego dormitorium, rozgorączkowanych fanek Diabła i reszty drużyny. W końcu jednak zniknęła w wejściu, więc i ja nie czekałam dłużej. Szybko weszłam do swojej sypialni, gdzie od rana na łóżku przygotowane leżały niezwykle skąpe i nader seksowne czerwone, koronkowe stringi, szeroka czerwona wstęga, samonośne pończochy, wysokie szpilki, oraz moja stara szata. Zapytacie po co szata… cóż, można nazwać ją kurtyną. Bo kiedy opadnie, dopiero zacznie się przedstawienie… Baaaaaardzo niegrzeczne przedstawienie…  
W pokoju szybko zrzuciłam z siebie ciuchy i po trwającym ułamki sekund prysznicu wciągnęłam na siebie stringi i pończochy. Czerwoną wstęgą przewiązałam się w piersiach, tworząc z przodu ogromną kokardę. Na wszystko niedbale zarzuciłam szatę. Jeszcze tylko buty, czerwona szminka na usta, kilka kropel perfum w strategicznych miejscach i byłam gotowa.  
Kiedy weszłam do jego sypialni, Draco ciągle jeszcze brał prysznic. Dokładnie słyszałam szum wody, dochodzący z łazienki. Najwyraźniej mojemu lubemu nie spieszyło się do powrotu na zabawę. To dobrze, bardzo dobrze..  
Kiedy po kilku minutach zastanawiania się, czy nie wtargnąć po prostu do tej przeklętej łazienki i tam nie wręczyć mu swojego prezentu, usłyszałam jak cicho otwierają się drzwi toalety. Draco pojawił się w pokoju już w następnej sekundzie, miał na sobie jedynie zielony, opasany w biodrach ręcznik. Jego wysportowane, ociekające wodą ciało, wyglądało tak smakowicie, że kolana ugięły się pode mną. Mokre włosy zasłaniały mu widok, więc nie od razu zauważył, że nie jest w pokoju sam. Zapewne nie usłyszał też mojego ruchu, kiedy odwrócony do mnie tyłem przeszukiwał swoją szafę… Odwrócił się gwałtownie, dopiero kiedy doszedł do niego mój cichy, naznaczony pożądaniem głos:  
– Te szmatki raczej ci się nie przydadzą kochanie…  
– Hermiona?- wyszeptał, spoglądając lekko zaskoczony na mój strój, w tym samym czasie poprawiając opadający mu ręcznik.- Co.. co ty tu robisz?- zapytał, kiedy otrząsnął się już z pierwszego szoku.  
– Przyszłam wręczyć ci twoją zasłużoną nagrodę.- szepnęłam, jednocześnie zsuwając z siebie szatę. Czarny materiał opadł do samej podłogi… podobnie jak szczęka mojego ukochanego..  
– Mrrrr- zamruczał z podziwem, sunąc wzrokiem po moim ledwo zakrytym ciele i zatrzymując spojrzenie na węźle kokardy, dokładnie pomiędzy moimi piersiami..- Nie musiałaś go zapakowywać.- zaśmiał się, wciąż jednak stojąc w tym samym miejscu. Postanowiłam przejąć inicjatywę, Draco był najwyraźniej w zbyt wielkim szoku.  
– Ty też..- zaśmiałam się, podchodząc do niego i wsuwając dłonie za zawiązany na jego biodrach ręcznik. Jednym szybkim ruchem dłoni, zerwałam z niego niepotrzebną szmatę, po czym pchnęłam na łóżko. Wiedziałam, że poddał się mojej grze..  
Kiedy już zupełnie nagi leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się we mnie zachłannie, jednym ruchem różdżki zablokowałam drzwi, aby uniemożliwić ewentualnym gościom, jakieś niespodziewane wizyty, po czym kocimi ruchami, seksownie kręcąc biodrami zaczęłam zbliżać się do łóżka… Bez słowa, jednym zwinnym ruchem usiadłam okrakiem na Draconie.. Widziałam jak podniecony oblizuje wargi.. Rozsądek przestał działać. Teraz liczył się tylko on i to co zaraz ze mną z robi, a do czego, jak czułam przez cienki materiał mojej bielizny, był już doskonale przygotowany… Uśmiechnęłam się do niego zalotnie, po czym nachylając się złożyłam na jego ustach soczysty pocałunek, dłońmi błądząc po umięśnionym torsie..  
– Draconie Malfoy, mam zaszczyt oficjalnie wręczyć ci główną nagrodę za dzisiejszą wygraną…- wymruczałam, odsuwając się od niego. Draco uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i już następnej chwili jego dłonie powędrowały do misternej czerwonej kokardy, zwinnie rozwiązując pętelki.. Moje piersi zostały uwolnione, czego nie można było powiedzieć o dłoniach Draco, które czerwonym materiałem, który do tej pory skrywał moje skarby, związałam razem, przywiązując do wezgłowia łóżka.  
– Teraz już nigdzie mi nie uciekniesz.- szepnęłam zmysłowo, prosto do jego ucha, lekko przygryzając jego płatek. Jego młodzieńcze ciało zadrżało, a na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka..  
– Nigdy nie zamierzałem.. ale tak też mi się podoba.- odpowiedział, zachłannie szukając moich ust. Pocałunek nie trwał jednak długo.. miałam bowiem inne priorytety.. Powoli, bardzo zmysłowo, zaczęłam zjeżdżać językiem wzdłuż jego brody, szyi, klatki piersiowej, gdzie zatrzymałam się, by chwilę popieścić jego męski tors, prosto ku brzuchowi.. Tuż pod pępkiem znów urządziłam sobie postój, lekko przygryzając skórę podbrzusza. Reakcją Dracona był cichy, gardłowy jęk, który pogłębił się, kiedy moje dłonie odnalazły drogę do jego krocza.. Chwilę masowałam delikatnie, atrybut jego męskości, o którym w całej szkole krążyła nie jedna legenda.. legenda, daleko mijając się z prawdą, bo ta była bowiem taka, że Draco Malfoy w każdym calu, ba każdym milimetrze swojego boskiego ciała, był po prostu idealny.. Ciągle obdarowując go intymnym masażem, zerknęłam w górę. Jego oczy były zamglone i na w pół przymknięte, a na ustach błąkał się uśmiech. Było mu dobrze.. Moim planem było jednak, żeby było mu doskonale.. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie, na widok jego błogiej miny, po czym nachylając się bardzo nisko, złożyłam gorący pocałunek na rozgrzanej, delikatnej skórze jego podbrzusza.. Jeden, drugi, trzeci i kolejne, a każdy następny o kilka milimetrów dalej od poprzedniego tak, że już po chwili bez żadnego skrępowania pieściłam ustami jego członek.. W ten sposób robiłam to po raz pierwszy i musiałam przyznać, że spodobał mi się ten rodzaj obdarowywania ukochanego przyjemnością.. Do moich uszu docierały głębokie westchnienia i ciche jęki, pogrążonego w rozkoszy Dracona. Od czasu do czasu, kiedy mój ruch stał się mocniejszy, lub bardziej gwałtowny, z słyszałam jak zachrypniętym głosem szeptał moje imię. To nakręcało mnie coraz bardziej i bardziej, a Draco z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej wił się w pościeli, starając się ze wszystkich sił uwolnić swoje dłonie… W końcu jego staraniom stało się za dość, węzeł puścił, a jego palce natychmiast zatopiły się w moich włosach… Przez chwilę głaskał mnie, skręcając moje loki w pierścionki wokół swoich palców, aż w końcu delikatnym, acz stanowczym ruchem, poderwał mnie za ramiona tak, że znów nasze twarze były na tej samej wysokości…  
– Maleńka, jesteś wielka.- szepnął, uśmiechając się do mnie półprzytomnie.- Ale teraz moja kolej…- dodał, a już po chwili, to ja leżałam na plecach z jego głową między nogami. Moje ciało zalewały na przemian fale zimna i gorąca, kiedy jego język z wprawą godną mistrza, podrażniał moje najczulsze punkty, a dłonie ugniatały piesi.. Nie umiałam już powstrzymać wydobywających się z gardła jęków.. On był cudowny, a ja miałam okazję przekonać się o tym całym swoim jestestwem. Niemalże nie umiałam już złapać oddechu.. zimny pot wystąpił na moje ciało, skóra płonęła żywym ogniem, a myśli krążyły już jedynie wokół jednego…  
W końcu moje marzenia znalazły spełnienie, a Draco lokując się wygodnie między moimi nogami, wszedł we mnie pewnym ruchem, pomału cofając swoją miednicę, aby po chwili znów zagłębić się w moim ciele.. Byliśmy jednością, po raz pierwszy nasze ciała zatańczyły w namiętnym tańcu uniesienia, doskonale dopasowując się do siebie. Tak połączeni, stanowiliśmy przykład idealnego, ludzkiego piękna, samego w sobie… Cicho pojękiwaliśmy, wtulając się w siebie, kiedy jego ruchy zaczęły przyspieszać.. Po ciele zaczęły przechodzić mi dreszcze, a na skórze czułam zimny pot.. Chciałam jednak coraz więcej i coraz szybciej.. Zgrabnym ruchem, przewróciłam niczego niespodziewającego się blondyna tak, że teraz to ja byłam górą.. Siedziałam na nim, czując go głęboko w sobie.. Zamruczałam zadowolona, po czym najpierw pomału, z każdą chwilą jednak coraz szybciej zaczęłam unosić się w górę i w dół. Draco podniósł się w tym czasie do pozycji półsiedzącej, przybliżając swoją twarz do moich piesi, które już po chwili zaczął lekko przygryzać i drażnić językiem. Świat pomału zaczynał wirować, a szybkość z jaką unosiłam się i opadałam niemal zatykała dech w piesiach. Czułam jak po moich plecach spływają stróżki potu, czułam jak po całym ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło.. aż nagle poczułam coś jeszcze.. Silne drżenie ciała mojego ukochanego.. Podwoiłam szybkość swoich ruchów. Widziałam jak Draco odchyla mocno głowę, krzycząc moje imię w akcie najwyższego spełnienia, widziałam jak pomału otwiera oczy, jak uśmiecha się do mnie delikatnie, a potem… przestałam widzieć cokolwiek.. jeszcze dwa mocne ruchy jego miednicy, a również i w mojej w głowie wybuchła kaskada kolorów i odczuć. Czułam jak każdy najmniejszy mięsień mojego ciała kurczy się i rozpręża, chłonąc przyjemność. Jak przez mgłę docierało do mnie, że moje ciało wygięło się w łuk, a paznokcie wbijają się w ramiona Malfoya.. Było mi cudownie i wszystko czego chciałam to, to żeby przyjemność trwała i trwała…  
A kiedy w końcu euforia przeminęła, zmęczona opadłam lekko na zimne atłasowe poduszki, które nieprzyjemnie drażniły moje rozgrzane do czerwoności ciało. Zamknęłam oczy.. było mi tak dobrze, że niemal nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że to działo się naprawdę.. Nagle poczułam na moich wargach miękkie, gorące usta blondyna.. A więc to jednak nie sen…  
– Chyba częściej będę wygrywał mecze.- Draco uśmiechnął się do mnie łobuzersko, kiedy byłam w stanie opanować się do tego stopnia, aby spojrzeć na niego..  
– Chyba częściej muszę cię nagradzać!- odpowiedziałam, znów zatapiając się w jego wargi..  
CDN… 


	25. Chapter 25

25 marca 2009

Z pokoju wyszliśmy dopiero na niedzielne śniadanie i to tylko dlatego, że po nocnych „wysiłkach" byliśmy głodni jak wilki… W przeciwnym wypadku, zostalibyśmy w łóżku do samego południa, a może jeszcze dłużej, odsypiając zarwaną noc i ciężkie popołudnie.  
– Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale mam dość! Czuję każdy najmniejszy mięsień.- jęczał Draco, niespiesznie gramoląc się z łóżka.  
– Czyli mam rozumieć, że jesteś zadowolony z nagrody?- zaśmiałam się, również rozcierając obolały brzuch, w mięśniach którego pojawiły się zakwasy.  
– No.. jak nie, jak tak.- powiedział z uśmiechem, podchodząc mnie od tyłu i całując w policzek.- Jesteś najcudowniejszą nagrodą, jaką mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Chyba nikt, nigdy nie dostał od losu nic lepszego.- zapewniał, tuląc mnie do siebie. Oparłam swoją głowę o jego ramię, ukrywając przed nim mój uśmiech.. Biedny Draco, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że kiedy ja wręczałam mu jego nagrodę, w tym samym czasie jego najlepszy przyjaciel odbierał swoją, od jego siostry…- Z czego się śmiejesz?- zapytał odsuwając się lekko. „UPS!" pomyślałam.  
– Nie śmieję się.- sprostowałam, udając niewiniątko.- Uśmiecham się. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś usłyszę takie słowa i to z twoich ust…  
– Taaa.- westchnął, chyba usatysfakcjonowany moją odpowiedzią.- To co, idziemy na to śniadanie, czy bawimy się dalej?- zaśmiał się z dzikim błyskiem w oku, podnosząc sugestywnie brwi.  
– A kto przed chwilą powiedział, że ma dość?- zapytałam.  
– Nie musisz tak zawsze barć wszystkich moich słów na poważnie..- powiedział zmysłowo, całując mnie w szyję.  
– Te akurat wzięłam.- odpowiedziałam odsuwając się od niego.- A poza tym jestem głodna. Przegapiliśmy wczoraj obiad i kolację. Gdybym miała czekać do popołudnia, to chyba bym umarła..- w tym samym momencie donośnie zaburczało mi w brzuchu, co wywołało jego śmiech. Nie na długo jednak, bo już po chwili, jego żołądek wydał ten sam dźwięk…  
– Okey, to może jednak chodźmy na to śniadanie.- odpowiedział.  
Po szybkim prysznicu i doprowadzeniu się do stanu jako, takiej używalności, trzymając się za ręce ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Kiedy zjawiliśmy się w pokoju wspólnym, od strony męskiego dormitorium podeszli do nas dziwnie zmarnowani Diabeł i Jasmine.. A więc im również nocka się udała… Na nasz widok krzywiąca się Jas, przybrała wesoły wyraz twarzy.  
– Jak leci gołąbeczki?- zaśmiała się.- Nie było was na imprezie..- zaczęła, puszczając do mnie oczko.  
– Nie mieliśmy ochoty na zabawy.- odpowiedział Draco.  
– Taaaa, jasne.- zaśmiała się blondynka.- W każdym razie, Parkinson stoi na skraju załamania. Główny bohater jej imprezy nie zaszczycił jej swoją obecnością na party..- powiedziała udając zatroskanie, a my wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.  
– Diabełku, a ty co taki milczący dzisiaj?- zagadnęłam niewinnie.  
– Ehhh jakoś krzywo spałem i mnie pokręciło. Normalnie wszystko mnie boli.- jęknął, a uśmiechnęłam się do niego sugestywnie..  
– Nooo tak.. i pewnie się nie wyspałeś, co?  
– Nie za bardzo.- przyznał spoglądając na Jasmine.- Ale mniejsza o mnie. Chodźmy na śniadaniem, bo umrę z głodu.- zaproponował, a my ochoczo się zgodziliśmy.  
– Coś mi tu śmierdzi…- powiedział Draco, obserwując kroczących przed nami Jas i Zabiniego.  
– W jakim sensie?- zapytałam.  
– Oni są w zbyt dobrych humorach…- zastanawiał się, aż nagle przystanął, zapewne wpadając na pewien pomysł..- Ejj Zab!- krzyknął, a kiedy brunet zerknął w jego stronę, półprzytomnym wzrokiem, Draco zapytał bez ogródek..- Jaki kształt mają pieprzyki na pośladku Jas?  
– Kociej łapy, a co?- zapytał, jednak już po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił ogromny błąd..- Mówiła mi!- dodał szybko.  
– Aaaa i jak rozumiem od tego „mówienia" jesteś taki zmarnowany, tak?- zapytał blondyn.  
– Draco to nie tak…- Diabeł już chciał się tłumaczyć, jednak Draco wchodząc mu w słowo, zwrócił się do siostry.  
– Na twoim miejscu bym się obraził. Wypiera się ciebie… noooo chyba, że jesteś aż tak kiepska w te klocki.- zaśmiał się. A widząc ich wyczekujące jego wybuchu miny, roześmiał się na dobre.- Nooo ludzie dajcie spokój, wyście się mnie bali? Hahaha schlebia mi to! Ale na Merlina, dorośli jesteśmy, a sex jest w końcu dla ludzi…- wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego zaskoczeni. I po co były te całe intrygi i tajemnice…  
– Stary, a ja myślałem, że ty mi głowę urwiesz, jak się dowiesz.- przyznał Diabeł.  
– Głowy ci nie urwę, ale co innego, za czym zapewne bardziej zatęsknisz bracie, jeśli tylko dowiem się, że ją skrzywdziłeś.- zagroził mu.  
– Nie bój żaby chłopie. W całej tej szkole nie ma lepszej od twojej siostry.- przyznał, przyciągając do siebie Jasmine.  
– Ehh, coś o tym wiem.- odpowiedział Draco, przytulając mnie mocniej i całując w czubek głowy.  
– Patrz i kto by pomyślał, że najwięksi playboye jakich widziała ta szkoła, dają się tak omotać..- zaśmiał się Diabeł, kiedy znowu podjęliśmy przerwaną wędrówkę do Wielkiej Sali, skąd dochodził już gwar głosów, głodnych uczniów, czekających na posiłek. Kiedy weszliśmy, od strony gryfonów doszły do nas gniewne pomruki. Co się dziwić.. W końcu nie lubili przegrywać.. Nic jednak nie robiąc sobie z morderczych spojrzeń wysyłanych przez Pottera i Weasleya, ruszyliśmy w kierunku naszych miejsc. Ledwie usiedliśmy, a na stole pojawiło się jedzenie, na które rzuciliśmy się niczym wygłodniałe hipogryfy. Przez chwilę nikt z nas się nie odzywał, delektując się smakiem posiłku i uczuciem sytości. Pod koniec posiłku jak zwykle przez umieszczone pod zaczarowanym sklepieniem okna, do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z poranną pocztą. Zdziwiłam się nieco widząc ogromnego, brązowego ptaka lądującego przede mną..  
– Spodziewałaś się jakiegoś listu?- zapytał zdziwiony Draco.  
– Nie.- odparłam, zgodnie z resztą z prawdą, ciekawie przyglądając się ptakowi. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam tą sowę.. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wyciągnęłam w jej kierunku rękę, na którą natychmiast położyła trzymany do tej pory w dziobie list. Po czym odfrunęła z gracją. Przez chwile wszyscy spoglądaliśmy na oddalającego się ptaka. Szybko jednak przypomniałam sobie o liście. Zwróciłam swój wzrok na literki układające się w moje imię i nazwisko i niemal krzyknęłam z radości.. Jakże dobrze znałam to pismo..  
– Alice..- szepnęłam.- Moja kochana Alice…  
– Co za Alice?- dopytywał Draco, jednak nie zwracałam już na niego uwagi. Drżącymi dłońmi rozerwałam kopertę, z której wypadł zapisany drobnymi literkami, które mogły wyjść jedynie spod drobnej dłoni Alice. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko spoglądając na kartkę.  
Oderwałam się od rzeczywistości. Na krótką chwilę przestałam zwracać uwagę na otaczający mnie świat.. Nie widziałam już moich przyjaciół, ani Dracona. Nie widziałam wdzięczącej się do niego Pansy, która za wszelką cenę chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego nie było go wczoraj na imprezie.. Liczyła się tylko ta jedna kartka, którą trzymałam w dłoni…

" Kochana czarownico!  
Jakże dobrze jest wiedzieć, że żyjesz i wszystko z tobą w porządku! Nawet nie wiesz jak ucieszyliśmy słysząc, że Emm i Jas spotkali cię, tam w Hogwarcie, całą, zdrową i najwyraźniej szczęśliwą… A tak nawiasem mówiąc to, co to za blondyn, o którym wspominał Emmett?  
Nooo i poza tym, kochana co to za akcja z tą zmianą tożsamości. Normalnie pękam z ciekawości, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.. głównie oczywiście o blondynie:P  
U nas też wiele zmian.. ale chłopcy pewnie opowiedzieli ci już o Belli i Nessie, co?  
Nasza mała, aż się pali, żeby cię poznać! No i my też tak strasznie za tobą tęsknimy. Ileż to czasu minęło odkąd siedzieliśmy wieczorami na naszej leśnej polanie.. Stado wampirów, czarownica i ludzka nastolatka… Ileż rzeczy się od tego czasu zmieniło.. Ale mam nadzieję, że ciągle niezmienny pozostaje fakt naszej przyjaźni, co?  
Nooo ale ja w zasadzie piszę w innej sprawie.. Booo właściwie ganiałam za tą przeklętą sową, po wszystkich drzewach w Forks i okolicy, ponieważ Carlisle niemal siłą powstrzymał mnie, przed pojawieniem się w tej twojej szkole.. A wierz mi miałam taki zamiar.. Normalnie aż zazdrościłam chłopakom, że cię spotkali…  
A skoro ja nie mogę cię odwiedzić, a ty nie możesz używać w szkole komórki… jak to było… mugolskiej, tak? No to pozostało mi odnalezienie, tego ptaszyska i napisanie listu… a właściwie zaproszenia!  
Tak, tak! Zaproszenia, bo skoro nasza jakże wspaniała rodzinka nie może w komplecie stawić się u ciebie, to może ty stawisz się u nas, co? Za pasem są święta, a jak się domyślam będziesz miała wtedy wolne, więc może wpadłabyś do nas? Wszyscy się tu za tobą stęskniliśmy…  
Co powiesz na tydzień w Stanach o 28 grudnia, do 5 stycznia?  
Okey, to nie było pytanie:P W końcu kto jak kto, ale ja wiem doskonale, co powiesz:P  
Czyli widzimy się w grudniu!  
Czekam z niecierpliwością!  
Alice i wampiry:P  
P.S. Tatą się nie martw.. zgodzi się, choć jeszcze o tym nie wie:D"

Odłożyłam list na stół, szeroko się uśmiechając. A więc wracam do Forks, na spotkanie z moimi kochanym Cullenami… Zaraz, zaraz.. którego dziś mamy? Aaaa tak, 25 listopada! Więc to już za miesiąc! Ehhh już? Co ja gadam, dopiero za miesiąc…  
– Coś się stało?- zapytał Draco.  
– Tak.- odparłam.- Szykują mi się urocze święta! A właściwie po święta.- uściśliłam.  
– Czyli?- zapytał razem z Jas i Diabłem  
– Jadę do Forks!- wykrzyknęłam radośnie, pokazując mu list.  
– Po moim trupie!- wrzasnął Draco, po przeczytaniu wiadomości od Alice.- Nie puszczę cię do domu pełnego wampirów.  
– Wybacz, ale ty akurat masz w tej sprawie najmniej do powiedzenia.- odparłam urażona, odbierając mu list.  
– Nooo to ciekawe kto ma?- zadrwił.  
– Tata. Ale jak już przeczytałeś, nie będzie robił żadnych problemów!- odpowiedziałam pewnie. W końcu na wizjach Al można było polegać..- Ale najlepiej będzie jeśli od razu go zapytam.. Idziesz ze mną?  
– Ale gdzie?- zapytał zdezorientowany.  
– Jak to? Do taty!  
CDN…


	26. Chapter 26

5 kwietnia 2009

Przyjaciele spoglądali na mnie jakbym właśnie postradała zmysły. Ich miny świadczyły o tym, że nie specjalnie wiedzą, czy mają zacząć się śmiać, czy płakać nad moją głupotą.. Jas i Diabeł spoglądali po sobie ze zdezorientowanymi minami, Draco natomiast wpatrywał się gniewnie prosto w moje oczy..  
– Nigdzie cię nie puszczę, rozumiesz?- wysyczał.- Ani do ojca, ani tym bardziej do tych ześwirowanych wampirów!  
– Nie nazywaj ich świrami!- warknęłam.- I już ci zdaje się powiedziałam, że nie masz w tej kwestii specjalnie dużo do gadania!- dodałam hardo spoglądając w jego oczy.- Idziesz, czy mam iść sama?- zapytałam po chwili.  
– Rób co chcesz, ja i tak nie mam nic do gadania!- odparł sucho, po czym wstając od stołu wyszedł z Sali, obrażony na cały świat.  
– Eeeemmm… chyba trochę przesadziłaś.- powiedział delikatnie Zabini.  
– Ja? A on niby jest święty, co?- warknęłam zirytowana.- Ale wiesz Diable, może zostawmy ten temat, bo z wami też się pokłócę… Idę do taty. Wrócę pewnie po południu, pa!- cmoknęłam ich w policzki i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia.. Byłam zła. Gniewałam się na niego za to, że zachowuje się tak dziecinnie i na siebie, że tak wybuchłam.. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciałam było to, żeby się na mnie pogniewał.. Ze złości kopnęłam w leżący przede mną kamień, co absolutnie nie poprawiło mi humoru. Wręcz przeciwnie.. teraz poza irytacją związaną z kłótnią z ukochanym, czułam jeszcze tępy ból w stopie. Klnąc pod nosem, w baaardzo niecenzuralny sposób, zagłębiłam się w Zakazanym Lesie, a kiedy odeszłam już na odpowiednią odległość poza chroniony teren szkoły, bez większego zastanowienia teleportowałam się przed rezydencję Malfoyów. Moja złość nieco przybledła pod wpływem nieprzyjemnej podróży, szkoda tylko, że stopa ciągle mnie bolała..  
– Zachciało mi się hollywoodzkich fochów, rodem z tanich romansów.- westchnęłam wspinając się po schodach prowadzących na ganek.  
– Hermiona?- usłyszałam swoje imię. Rozejrzałam się bacznie wokół siebie, okazało się, że to wołała mnie Narcyza, wracając zapewne z jakiejś przechadzki po okalających posiadłość terenach.  
– Witaj Narcyzo.- uśmiechnęłam się do kobiety.- Wybacz, że znów bez zapowiedzi, ale..  
– Co też ty mówisz, kochana.- blondynka objęła mnie ramieniem.- Nasz do to jest też twój dom i jego drzwi zawsze stoją dla ciebie otworem.- powiedziała otwierając przede mną drzwi.- Pewnie masz sprawę do ojca, co?- zagadnęła.  
– A jakże by inaczej.- odparła- I to na tyle drażliwą, że pokłóciłam się o to z Draconem.- dodałam smutno.  
– Chodź, opowiadaj.- powiedziała, ciągnąc mnie do kuchni, tym samym odciągając od schodów na które właśnie miałam zamiar wejść.  
– Och… nie ma o czym.- zełgałam.- Mała różnica zdań.  
– Tak, tak.. a mój syn pewnie zrobił z igły widły. Taka natura Malfoya.- tłumaczyła go z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
– Cóż.. pewnie tak, ale po części to też moja wina.- przyznałam szczerze. A potem sama nie wiedziałam, kiedy potok słów zaczął wypływać z moich ust. Opowiedziałam jej o liście i zaproszeniu, pokrótce przybliżyłam historię Cullenów, oraz opisałam stanowisko przyjaciół w tej sprawie.. No i oczywiście opowiedziałam o reakcji Dracona. Narcyza słuchała mnie w skupieniu, nie przerywając ani jednym słowem. A kiedy w końcu zakończyłam swój wywód, uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie..  
– Przejdzie mu.- zawyrokowała.- Jest zakochany, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu, więc się o ciebie boi, ale znając jego to przemyśli wszystko i mu przejdzie.- mówiła sącząc kawę.- Nie obiecuję ci, że to będzie szybko, ale w końcu pewnie zrozumie, że te wampiry nie stanowią dla ciebie zagrożenia… Daj mu czas. Albo spróbuj z nim porozmawiać. Tylko spokojnie.- poradziła.  
– Dziękuję.- szepnęłam z uśmiechem.  
– Zawsze do usług.- zaśmiała się.- W końcu kto lepiej zrozumie naturę Malfoya, niż ja?- dodała z szerokim uśmiechem.- Noo a teraz leć już do ojca.- zaproponowała.  
– Aaaa tak, faktycznie!- zgodziłam się. Tak się z nią zagadałam, że niemal zapomniałam po co tutaj przyszłam. Uśmiechając się do niej raz jeszcze, niespiesznie ruszyłam w kierunku holu. Już po chwili stałam przed znanymi mi już dobrze drzwiami do gabinetu ojca. Zanim jeszcze zdążyłam zapukać, zza drzwi usłyszałam jego głos:  
– Wejdź, wejdź Hermiono!- „Skubany!" pomyślałam, ale bez najmniejszego zawahania nacisnęłam na klamkę.  
– Witaj tato!- przywitałam się widząc go stojącego obok okna. Zwrócił ku mnie swoje spojrzenie, a mnie poza kolejny zachwycił widok jego oczu.. Wspaniałych czekoladowych źrenic osadzonych w twarzy potwora. Oczu, które odziedziczyłam po nim..- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?- zapytałam bez ogródek.  
– Słyszałem jak rozmawiasz z Narcyzą.- odparł.  
– Czy przed tobą cokolwiek da się ukryć?- westchnęłam siadając na jego fotelu.  
– Nie sądzę.- odparł, podchodząc do kominka tak, że teraz stał przodem do mnie. W odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiechnęłam.- Wiem też, po co przyszłaś. I od razu zaznaczam, że stoję na podobnym stanowisku co Draco.- dodał spoglądając na mnie poważnie.- To niebezpieczne…  
– Bzdura, a nie niebezpieczne!- warknęłam butnie.- Gdyby chcieli mi coś zrobić, to zapewniam cię, że kilka lat temu mieli ku temu wiele dobrych okazji! Chcę jechać i pojadę!  
– A więc po co przyszłaś, skoro z góry zakładasz, że pojedziesz?- zapytał przeszywając mnie spojrzeniem.  
– Bo myślałam, że kto jak kto, ale ty mnie zrozumiesz. No, ale jak widać pomyliłam się!- dodałam kwaśno, wstając z fotela z zamiarem wyjścia z pokoju.. pewnie nie omieszkując również porządnie trzasnąć drzwiami.  
– A ty dokąd się wybierasz?- zapytał widząc mój ruch.  
– Z powrotem do szkoły.- odparłam sucho.  
– Siadaj!- rozkazał.- Czy ja ci powiedziałem, że nie możesz jechać?- zapytał, kiedy nieco się uspokoiłam.- Jedź jeśli chcesz. Ale zastanów się dobrze, czy dla przeszłości warto ryzykować przyszłość.- powiedział łagodnie, przysiadając na oparciu fotela.- Sama widzisz co się dzieje. Draco się gniewa, ty jesteś zła.. A wszystko przez jakiś głupi list. Naprawdę warto?  
– Warto.- odparłam pewnie.- A i Draco w końcu przestanie się boczyć. Pogadam z nim i najwyżej niech jedzie ze mną i sam się przekona!- obiecałam. Nie mogłam jednak opanować uśmiechu. Czułam, że jestem na wygranej pozycji..- To jak? Mogę?  
– Ehhh Hermiono, Hermiono… wiedziałaś, że się zgodzę jeszcze zanim tu przyszłaś, co?- uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Lubiłam go takiego.. Wydawał mi się wtedy taki.. taki normalny.  
– Pewności nie miałam.- odparłam.- Ale miałam nadzieję.  
– A co by było, gdybym powiedział NIE?- zapytał.  
– I tak bym pojechała.- powiedziałam butnie.  
– Ehhh moja krew!- poczochrał mnie po włosach.- Czyli nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć ci udanej zabawy… a im szczęścia w pilnowaniu instynktów, bo na Merlina przyrzekam, że jeśli coś ci zrobią, to mój gniew będzie straszny!- zagroził i na chwilę jego twarz znów przybrała upiorny wyraz… Nie żartował.  
– Nic mi nie zrobią.- zapewniłam. Jeżeli na świecie czegoś mogłam być pewna, to tego, że w towarzystwie tej niezwykłej rodzinki będę bezwzględnie bezpieczna.  
– Niech ci będzie! Ale proszę cię, załatw też sprawę z Draconem. Wygląda na to, że chłopak wziął sobie głęboko do serca moje polecenie… Nawet trochę za głęboko i naprawdę się w tobie zakochał.- westchnął.  
– Przeszkadza ci to?- zapytałam nieco zdezorientowana.  
– A tobie?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, głęboko zaglądając w moje oczy. Wiedziałam, że stara się spenetrować moje myśli, ale nie ze mną te numery.. Może i jest moim ojcem, ale do mojej głowy nie wpuszczę go na pewno!  
– Ani trochę.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.  
– A więc znasz też moją odpowiedź na twoje pytanie.- odparł.- Może to zabrzmi irracjonalnie z moich ust, ale ja naprawdę chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Dość już w życiu wycierpiałaś, będąc uważaną za zwykłą szlamę.  
– Zapewniam cię, że teraz kiedy jestem twoją córką i kiedy wszyscy o tym wiedzą, cierpię niewiele mniej.- odparłam smutno.  
Nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, ponieważ w chwili, kiedy otwierał usta, ktoś zapukał do drzwi i nie czekając na zaproszenie wszedł do środka…  
– Panie mój.- Lucjusz Malfoy ukłonił się z szacunkiem.  
– Lucjuszu, czy ja zaprosiłem cię do środka?- zapytał zimno ojciec. Spojrzałam na niego i z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że ciepły brąz jego oczu, ustąpił miejsca krwistej, przerażającej czerwieni..- Jestem zajęty.  
– Pani mój, chciałem tylko złożyć raport..  
– POWIEDZIAŁEM MALFOY, ŻE NIE TERAZ!- wrzasnął ojciec. Znów wyglądał strasznie, znów był jedynie potworem z moich koszmarów..- Wróć później, jak moja córka już odejdzie.- odparł sucho, nie spoglądając na Lucjusza.  
– Nic się nie stało ojcze.- odparłam wstając z fotela.- I tak powinnam już wracać.- Lucjusz drgnął na dźwięk mojego głosu…  
– Panienka Riddle, proszę wybaczyć, nie zauważyłem pani obecności.- ukłonił się przede mną.. „Nieeee, to naprawdę żenujące!" pomyślałam widząc głęboki szacunek z jakim spoglądał na mnie ojciec Dracona.  
– Nic się nie stało. I tak już wychodziłam.- odparłam.- Do zobaczenia ojcze.- oficjalnie pożegnałam się z tatą. Coś czułam, że mógłby nie być zadowolony, gdybym w obecności jego wiernego Śmierciożercy okazała mu większą poufałość.  
– Do zobaczenie wkrótce Hermiono.- pożegnał mnie równie oficjalnie. Ruszyłam do drzwi, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na pełną szacunku wobec mnie postawę Lucjusza.  
– A więc Lucjuszu, jak się mają sprawy?- usłyszałam głos ojca, gdy byłam już w drzwiach.  
– Tak jak kazałeś panie, sprawdziłem wszystkie miejsca, które mi wskazałeś.- zaczął Lucjusz. Zapewne zdawał ojcu relację ze swojej misji. Za drzwiami przystanęłam na chwilę, to może być ciekawe..- Wszystko w porządku.- kontynuował blondyn.- Wszystkie horkruksy są na swoim miejscu.. Pierścień, medalion, czara… wszystkie. Poza oczywiście tym w zamku, bo tam trudno będzie się dostać.- mówił.  
Nie usłyszałam już jednak co odpowiedział mu na to ojciec, bo nie chcąc wyglądać podejrzanie, a tym bardziej nie chcąc zostać nakrytą, ruszyłam w kierunku schodów. Cały czas jednak zastanawiałam się nad tym co usłyszałam i jakie może mieć to znaczenie dla Zakonu, którego członkiem ciągle przecież byłam!  
„Horkruksy? A co to do cholery jest? I czemu jest takie ważne dla ojca?" zastanawiałam się schodząc po schodach. A że było ważne, tego akurat byłam pewna, bo inaczej nie wysyłałby Lucjusza na zwiady.. „Cóż, będę musiała sprawdzić co to takiego… Albo nie.. najlepiej od razu pójdę do źródła… Tak! Tak zrobię, to w końcu może być coś ważnego!" myślałam gorączkowo, kiedy po pożegnaniu z Narcyzą przygotowywałam się do teleportacji…  
Już po chwili stałam w samym środku Zakazanego Lasu. Nie zastanawiając się jednak zbyt wiele, raźno ruszyłam do szkoły. A kiedy po paru minutach w końcu przekroczyłam jej progi, nie skierowałam się do lochów. Zamiast tego niczym błyskawica pognałam na piąte piętro.. W biegu krzyknęłam „Lukrowane pałeczki" tak, że kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, kamienna chimera otworzyła już przede mną tajne wejście.. Wskoczyłam na ruchome schody, nie czekając jednak aż ruszą same, zaczęłam przeskakiwać po dwa stopnie na raz. Im dalej bowiem byłam od Malfoy Manor, tym bardziej czułam, że dowiedziałam się o czymś niezwykle ważnym..  
Tak bardzo byłam zaaferowana swoimi myślami, że nawet nie zapukałam, kiedy dotarłam do drzwi.. Po prostu z całej siły pchnęłam wrota tak, że ustąpił z cichym skrzypnięciem. Dopiero kiedy znalazłam się w okrągłym, zagraconym gabinecie zdałam sobie sprawę z mojego grubiaństwa. Zawstydziłam się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy napotkałam parę wpatrujących się we mnie zza okularów połówek, błękitnych oczu..  
– Witam Hermiono.- Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.- Co cię do mnie sprowadza?- zapytał odchylając się w swoim fotelu i kręcąc młynka palcami.  
– Profesorze mam pytanie!- wysapałam opadając na krzesło na przeciwko niego.  
– Słucham?- zapytał uprzejmie ze zwykłym dla niego dobrodusznym uśmiechem, ciągle przypatrując mi się ciekawie.  
– Co to są horkruksy?  
CDN… 


	27. Chapter 27

13 kwietnia 2009

Mina dyrektora, po zadanym przeze mnie pytaniu, była po prostu bezcenna. Głęboki szok, pomieszany ze zdziwieniem, zdumieniem i zakłopotaniem… Dummbledore stanowił teraz dla mnie tak niecodzienny widok, że zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem nie zadałam mu jakiegoś pytania powszechnie uważanego z tabu, czy coś w tym stylu… Pamiętam, że mój przybrany tata, miał dokładnie taką samą minę, kiedy mając 8 lat, zapytałam się go co to jest sex i jak właściwie można go uprawiać (myślałam, że to jakaś roślinka!:D). Czyżbym teraz zadała pytanie w podobnym stylu? Może jednak trzeba było iść do biblioteki…  
– Panie profesorze, czy wszystko w porządku?- zapytałam niewinnie, kiedy panująca w gabinecie cisza, pomału zaczynała mnie już irytować.  
– Tak, tak!- wykrztusił wreszcie, spoglądając na mnie badawczo.- Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć, skąd przyszło ci do głowy takie pytanie, Hermiono?  
– Hmmm…- „kłamać, czy mówić prawdę?" biłam się w myśli, spoglądając na obserwującego mnie staruszka. „Prawda!" zawyrokowałam w duchu.- Wygląda na to profesorze, że mój ojciec posiada coś takiego, a ja nigdy o tym nie słyszałam, więc nie wiem, czy to mogłoby się jakoś przydać..- odpowiedziałam szczerze, dokładnie obserwujące jego reakcje.  
– Ta wiadomość może się nam nawet bardzo przydać!- odpowiedział wstając ze swojego fotela. A kiedy już stanął przy oknie, po głębokim oddechu, pokrótce opowiedział mi czym jest taki horkruks. A był on niczym innym, jak tylko cząstką duszy takiej osoby, zamkniętą w jakimś przedmiocie, która pozwalała na przeżycie tej osoby, nawet w obliczu śmierci… Na początku wydawało mi się, że to świetna sprawa. Można sobie rozszczepić duszę i zachować ją „na potem", to w sumie lepsze od tej mugolskiej hibernacji… Jednak kiedy usłyszałam w jaki sposób można dokonać rozszczepienia, to natychmiast odechciało mi się zachwytów nad genialnością Horkruksów. Noooo, ale nie dziwię się, że mój ojciec sobie taki sprawił, w końcu zabijanie ma we krwi… Ehh jakie to dziwne, tak o nim myśleć. Najgorsze jest to, że dla mnie jest zupełnie normalnym ojcem.. takim tatą z dobrą radą, co wszystko można mu powiedzieć. No ale cóż, to tylko dla mnie, dla innych jest potworem i to takim, którego trzeba zwalczyć… Nie mówię, że mi nie szkoda, nooo ale w cudowną zmianę to ja raczej nie wierzę… ufam jedynie, że zanim uda nam się go pokonać, to spędzę z nim jeszcze trochę czasu. Nie wykluczam nawet, że kiedy już zostanie pokonany to uronię łezkę. Ale bez przesady…  
– Czyli, że jeżeli te horkruksy są bezpieczne i nie mamy do nich dojścia, to nie możemy pokonać mojego ojca, tak?- zapytałam, kiedy dyrektor na powrót usiadł w swoim fotelu.  
– Tak to mniej, więcej wygląda.- przyznał.- Ale…- odezwał się nagle, uświadomiwszy sobie sens moich słów.- Dlaczego używasz liczby mnogiej?  
– Bo w przypadku mojego ojca, jeden horkruks, to jak widać było za mało.- odparłam gorzko.- Z tego co mówił Lucjusz Malfoy, którego ojcec wysłał na misję, mającą na celu sprawdzenie i wzmożenie bezpieczeństwa jego Horkruksów, to tata ma ich aż kilka. Malfoy wymienił kilka z nich…zaraz..- zastanowiłam się, chcąc sobie przypomnieć, co usłyszałam na ten temat.- Ach tak… pierścień, medalion i czara. Jest jeszcze jeden w jakimś zamku, no i z tego co słyszałam już zupełnie nie wyraźnie, bo bojąc się przyłapania musiałam odejść, jest jeszcze Nagini. Ojciec mówił, że ona jest najbezpieczniejsza, zaraz po tym kimś, ale tego już niestety nie rozumiem. Przykro mi.- skończyłam opowiadać.  
– A więć sześć.- westchnął Dumbledore.- A ja myślałem, że był tylko jeden.- szepnął pod nosem, jednak nie na tyle cicho, żebym nie usłyszała. Widząc moją minę wytłumaczył, o co chodziło.- Widzisz, pamiętnik, który Harry zniszczył w drugiej klasie był horkruksem. Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą..  
– Co teraz?- zapytałam.  
– Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli odnaleźć pozostałe. Wiemy, że chodzi o węża, jakąś czarę, medalion i pierścień. Jest jeszcze coś, w jakimś zamku i ostatni… w kimś.  
– Tak można?- zapytałam zaskoczona.  
– Niestety tak.- przyznał smutno.- Ale może stać się to tylko wtedy, kiedy te dwie osoby łączy silna więź.- dodał. Na chwilę zapadał cisza, podczas której każde z nas, skupione było na swoich myślach. Nagle jednak moją głowę jakby przeszył prąd…  
– Profesorze?- zaczęłam niepewnie, a kiedy zwrócił na mnie swój wzrok, zaczęłam mówić, bojąc się reakcji, jaką wywołają moje słowa.- Ja.. ja tak sobie pomyślałam… A jeśli.. jeśli tym ostatnim horkruksem jest…Harry?- skończyłam cicho, spoglądając na niego spod pochylonej głowy.  
– Widzę, że pomyśleliśmy o tym samym.- westchnął, kręcąc palcami młynka.- To byłoby bardzo prawdopodobne.  
– Ale… czy to znaczy, że Harry, że…- nie potrafiłam dokończyć myśli. Co prawda nie byliśmy już przyjaciółmi, co prawda oni darzyli mnie wielką niechęcią (cóż, ze wzajemnością, ale to już inna kwestia!), to ciągle były we mnie te wspólne lata, kiedy byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.. A poza tym.. no przecież, choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo go nie lubiła, to nigdy nie życzyłabym mu źle.. Nawet Draconowi nie życzyłam, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze wrogami.  
– Obawiam się, że tak Hermiono. Horkruksa można zniszczyć jedynie zabijając go.- opadł smutno- No ale tego, czy to Harry nie wiemy. To, że jest to bardzo prawdopodobne nie możemy być pewni. Najpierw trzeba to sprawdzić..  
– To co teraz?- zapytałam jak najbardziej gotowa do podjęcia odpowiednich zadań, mających na celu wyeliminowanie horkruksów.  
– Teraz musimy je odnaleźć.- odpowiedział poważnie.- Ale ty Hermiono, niestety nie możesz w tym uczestniczyć. Zrobiłaś już swoje. Chyba nawet zrobiłaś więcej niżbyś mogła. I mówiąc szczerze, jestem ci niezwykle wdzięczny, że postanowiłaś zostać jednak z nami.- powiedział, spoglądając na mnie z nieukrywanym podziwem.  
– A były jakieś wątpliwości?- zapytałam.- Profesorze… może i ostatnio zbliżyłam się do ojca, który jest dla mnie osobiści cudowny, jednak nie pozostaje wątpliwości, że ciągle jest on tym samym Voldemortem, z którym walczyłam przez całe życie. I zapewniam, że świadomość pokrewieństwa pomiędzy nami, nijak wpływa na moją chęć unicestwienia zła, które sieje na świecie. Jestem członkiem Zakonu całą duszą i całym ciałem.- zapewniłam gorliwie. Naprawdę tak było. I chciałam, żeby dyrektor wiedział, że jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby sprawy doprowadzić do końca.  
– Cieszę się.- powiedział.- Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona dla Zakonu mimo, że jest to niezwykle niebezpieczna misja. Niczego od ciebie nie oczekujemy, jeżeli w którymś momencie poczujesz się zagrożona.  
– Spokojnie, nie w takich opałach już bywałam.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego.- To co z tymi horkruksami?  
– Ty, tak jak już powiedziałem, swoje zrobiłaś. Wyznaczę kogoś, kto podejmie się tego zadania. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś pytania, odeślę tego kogoś do ciebie, dobrze?  
– Dobrze, niech będzie.- zgodziłam się wiedząc, że dyrektor zapewne ma rację, jak najbardziej oddalając mnie od tej misji.  
– W takim razie możesz już iść. Dziękuję za pomoc.- uśmiechnął się do mnie dobrodusznie.  
– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- odparłam z uśmiechem, po czym ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Nadszedł czas na konfrontację z Draconem. Czułam, że jestem już gotowa do tej rozmowy i wszystko dokładnie sobie przemyślałam… Minęła jednak chwila zanim dokuśtykałam się do lochów. Wygląda na to, że kopiąc do południa w ten nieszczęsny kamień, nabawiłam się jakiejś poważniejszej kontuzji. Noga napuchła i bolała niemiłosiernie, o czym do tej pory, zaaferowana sprawą horkruksów, nie miałam czasu myśleć, a co teraz spadło na mnie ze zdwojoną siłą…  
Kiedy weszłam do naszego pokoju wspólnego, nigdzie nie wyłapałam blond czupryny… W pokoju siedziało kilkoro młodszych uczniów, oraz Pansy z jej świtą. Na mój widok na twarzy mopsicy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy szeptała coś konspiracyjnie do swoich towarzyszek, pewnie wieść o mojej sprzeczce z Malfoyem rozeszła się już po Slytherinie, a ona cieszyła się, że pozbyła się konkurencji i znów ma pole do popisu… Nie doczekanie! Posłałam jej najsłodszy z wszystkich możliwych uśmiechów, po czym starając się iść w miarę normalnie, nie zważając na ból, ruszyłam w kierunku korytarza prowadzącego do sypialni prefektów… Kiedy podeszłam pod drzwi, nie usłyszałam żadnych odgłosów dobiegających z środka. Spodziewałam się co prawda, zastać u niego Diabła i Jas, ale oni zapewne łazili gdzieś po błoniach korzystając z ostatnich tchnień lata.. Draco zatem był sam.. Zapewne śpi, obrażony na cały świat. Bo jak zdążyłam zauważyć, to właśnie sen był dla niego lekiem na smutki… Jego filozofia głosiła „Masz problem, idź spać. Jak wstaniesz, to będzie okey!".  
Pukając cicho, nie zaczekałam na zaproszenie, lecz nacisnęłam klamkę, wsuwając się do pokoju. Draco jednak nie spał. Leżał na swoim łóżku, czytając jakąś książkę. Niecodzienny widok, nie powiem. Kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi, leniwie podniósł wzrok, aby zaraz z wielkim fochem znów zatopić się w lekturze zauważając, że to ja weszłam do pokoju.  
– Możemy porozmawiać?- zapytałam niepewnie, opierając się plecami o drzwi. Jedyną reakcją blondyna był ruch ręki, zapraszający mnie do mówienia..- Draco..- szepnęłam- Przepraszam. Zachowałam się głupio, ale zrozum, oni naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczą. To dlatego. Ale kochanie, nie ma na świecie nikogo, kto znaczyłby dla mnie więcej od ciebie, więc jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz nie pojadę.- wyrzucałam z siebie słowa nie patrząc nawet w jego kierunku. Bałam się odrzucenia, obawiałam się, że rano przesadziłam.. Ciągle oparta o drzwi wbiłam swój wzrok w podłogę, czekając na jakąś jego reakcję. Odpowiedzią była tylko cisza… Czułam, że powieki zaczynają mnie piec od zbierających się pod nimi łez, z głębokim westchnieniem chciałam odwrócić się, żeby wyjść z pokoju. Wtedy jednak poczułam jego silny uścisk wokół mojej talii. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy do mnie podszedł…  
– To ja przepraszam.- szepnął tuląc mnie do siebie.- Masz rację, nie jestem nikim, kto mógłby ci czegoś zabraniać. Jedź.- powiedział w końcu, czule zatapiając się w moje wargi… W tym momencie, nie liczyło się dla mnie nic. Nie ważny był ojciec z jego horkruksami, nie ważni byli Cullenowie, ani cholernie obolała noga… Ważny był tylko on…  
– Jedź ze mną.- zaproponowałam, kiedy oderwał się ode mnie, żeby zaczerpnąć oddechu.  
– Co?- zapytał zaskoczony, świdrując mnie spojrzeniem.  
– To. Jedź tam ze mną. Sam się przekonasz, że oni są wspaniali, a Al będzie zapewne w siódmym niebie, mogąc poznać cię osobiście.- trajkotałam jak nakręcona.  
– Sam nie wiem…- wahał się. Czyżby jednak się bał?  
– Och, nie martw się, jakby coś to cię obronię!- zaśmiałam się, puszczając mu oczko. Roześmiał się. O to mi chodziło…  
– Jeszcze o tym pogadamy.- odpowiedział pokrętnie.- Do grudnia jeszcze w końcu sporo czasu.  
– Niby i racja.- przyznałam, a już po chwili znowu się do niego tuliłam.- Co robiłeś przez cały dzień?- zapytałam, kiedy kuśtykałam do jego łóżka.  
– Spałem, czytałem i opędzałem się od Parkinson, której nasza kłótnia ewidentnie była na rękę.- zaśmiał się.- Ale zaraz… co ci się stało w nogę? Czemu kulejesz?- zapytał z troską, podchodząc do mnie.  
– Ehhh to żałosna sprawa.- westchnęłam, jednak widząc wyraz jego twarzy wiedziałam, że muszę mu ją przybliżyć.- Po prostu… rano byłam taka wściekła, że idąc do lasu kopnęłam jakiś kamień. No i… chyba coś sobie zrobiłam, bo do teraz mnie boli..- zakończyłam, a on wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, którego ku mojej irytacji, nie potrafił powstrzymać przez dobre 3 minuty.- No bardzo śmieszne!- warknęłam widząc, jak ociera łzy.- Naprawdę zabawne, że hej!  
– Och, już dobrze. Już się tak nie irytuj.- starał się mnie zmiękczyć.- Pokaż mi ta nogę.- szepnął ściągając mi buta. Nie było to jednak specjalnie łatwe, bo noga napuchła i każdy dotyk sprawiał mi niemiłosierny ból. Kiedy jednak już udało mu się pozbawić mnie obuwia, zacmokał pod nosem, widząc moją okaleczoną stopę, która wielkością odpowiadałaby pewnie stopie małego trolla.- Ale się załatwiłaś! Wygląda na to, że wybiłaś sobie palce. W co ty kopnęłaś, w głaz?- pytał, ciągle przyglądając się mojej nodze. Po chwili jednak wstał, kierując się do stojącej na przeciwko komody. Chwilę zawzięcie, czegoś w niej szukał, a już po chwili z anielskim uśmiechem, dobrej siostry miłosierdzia, podawał mi fiolkę z jakimś różowym eliksirem.- Masz wypij, powinno ci pomóc.  
– Co to jest?- zapytałam niepewnie spoglądając na buteleczkę.  
– Eliksir na drobne kontuzje. Każdy, szanujący swoje zdrowie gracz Qudditcha, ma go w swojej szafce.- wytłumaczył podając mi płyn.- Powinno ci się po nim zrobić lepiej.- zapewnił, kiedy wypiłam już zawartość pojemniczka.- Okey, a teraz się połóż.- szepnął, delikatnie popychając mnie w kierunku łóżka. A kiedy leżałam już wygodnie, on sam ułożył się obok. Tak przeleżeliśmy do wieczora, rozmawiając ze sobą, tak jakby całej porannej sytuacji w ogóle nie było… Opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim czego dowiedziałam się u ojca i co z tym zrobiłam. Nie miałam pewności, czy robię dobrze, jednak ufałam mu. W końcu, jemu również zależało na obaleniu potęgi mojego ojca. Inaczej prędzej, czy później musiałby jednak zostać Śmierciożercą. Wysłuchał mnie w spokoju, nie negował tego co zrobiłam, wręcz przeciwnie, pochwalił mnie za odwagę. Za to właśnie go kocham. Potrafi słuchać i przy okazji zrozumieć. Czy można wymarzyć sobie lepszego partnera?  
A kiedy zegar pomału zaczął zbliżać się go godziny 18, postanowiliśmy zejść na kolację. Obydwoje byliśmy wściekle głodni, w końcu żadne z nas nie zjadło dziś obiadu. Kiedy wstałam, z niemałym zdumieniem odkryłam, że moja noga wygląda już zupełnie normalnie i absolutnie już mnie nie boli. W ramach podziękowania złożyłam na ustach mojego magomedyka amatora, gorący pocałunek. I gdyby nie to, że niemiłosiernie burczało nam w brzuchach, to pewnie zapomnielibyśmy o kolacji, przez te moje podziękowania…  
CDN…


	28. Chapter 28

17 kwietnia 2009

Kiedy weszliśmy do sali, uśmiechnięci i objęci, nic nie wskazywało na to, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu, trwała pomiędzy nami, nasza prywatna, mała wojna… Tylko niezadowolona mina Pansy i szerokie uśmiechy Jas i Diabła świadczyły o tym, że ktoś pamięta co działo się na śniadaniu…  
– Ehhh dzieciaki, za wami trudno nadążyć.- zaśmiał się Blaise, kiedy usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach.  
– Wiesz stary, w końcu w każdym udanym związku, potrzebna jest czasem mała dawka adrenalinki, żeby potem można się było przyjemnie pogodzić.- zaśmiał się Draco, całując mnie w policzek, co spowodowało, że Pansy z wielkim hukiem odstawiła swój puchar i wyszła z sali..  
– Uuuuu, Parkinson chyba nie podziela twojego zdania, braciszku.- zaśmiała się Jas, odprowadzając wzrokiem Pansy.- Ale, mniejsza z nią. Lepiej ty Herm, mów co u ojca? Mam nadzieję, że powiedział ci, że ten wyjazd jest absolutnie poronionym pomysłem..  
– A właśnie, że nie.- zaśmiałam się.- Pozwolił mi jechać. I powiem więcej, Draco jedzie ze mną.  
– Jeszcze nie powiedziałem tak.- zastrzegł sobie, wymachując mi widelcem przed nosem.  
– Ale powiesz.- zapewniłam, patrząc mu butnie w oczy.  
– A co ty, widzisz przyszłość, tak jak ta, twoja wampirza wróżbitka?- zaśmiał się, pakując do ust kolejną porcję ziemniaków.  
– Nie, ale znam ciebie.- odpowiedziałam.- Będziesz chciał sędzić ze mną kilka dni, na legalu i daleko od szkoły.  
– Taaaak, mega wypas.- zadrwił.- Ze zgrają wampirów za ścianą.  
– Jesteś niemożliwy!- pacnęłam go w ramię.- Ale i tak pojedziesz!- upierałam się przy swoim.- W końcu..- zaczęłam.  
– W końcu, co?- zainteresował się.  
– Mogę cię do tego zmusić!- odpowiedziałam, chytrze marszcząc brwi.- Pamiętasz, co powiedział mój ojciec. Masz mnie bronić i o mnie dbać. A to praca na cały etat! Powiem więcej, jeśli któremuś z Cullenów, nagle odwidziałby się „wegetarianizm", twoim zadaniem byłoby nastawić kark za mnie!- wyrzuciłam z siebie. Cały czas jednak uśmiechałam się, więc wiedziałam, że nie odbierze tego inaczej, niż tylko jako żart.  
– Skubana.- westchnął, spoglądając na Zabiniego.- Czemu mnie nie ostrzegłeś, że mam zamiar związać się z taką..  
– Uroczą i kochaną istotą!- weszłam mu w słowo.  
– Właśnie!- potwierdził Zabiniemu, po czym całą czwórką wybuchnęliśmy gromkim śmiechem. Jak ja kocham takie rozmowy, kiedy zupełnie improwizując, pobudzamy swoje pokłady dobrego humoru.. Kolacja mijała spokojnie, na wesołych pogaduszkach. Zabini i Jas dogadywali nam, a w ramach rewanżu, my odgryzaliśmy się im.. Nikt się nie obrażał, bo i o co.. Po prostu dobrze bawiliśmy się, w swoim towarzystwie. Nagle jednak, naszą dobrą zabawę przerwało nieoczekiwane zdarzenie..  
– A ci, czego tu chcą?- warknął Diabeł, na widok zbliżających się do nas Harrego i Rona. Nie mieliśmy jednak czasu na zastanowienie, bo gryfoni, odprowadzani niespecjalnie miłymi szeptami od strony naszego stołu, już stali przy nas..  
– Czego?- warknął Zabini.  
– Możemy chwilę porozmawiać?- zapytali spoglądając na mnie, kompletnie ignorując zaczepkę Diabła.  
– Eeemmm..jasne.- odpowiedziałam, rzucając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia przyjaciołom.- Siadajcie i czujcie się jak w domu.- zadrwiłam, wskazując im miejsca, obok Jas i Diabła. Draco niemal dusił się już ze śmiechu, podobnie z resztą jak i Zabini, który odsunął się teatralnie, robiąc im miejsce..  
– Wolelibyśmy pogadać..eeee…w cztery oczy.- odpowiedział Harry. Czyżby złoty chłopiec, był czymś skrępowany? Ojej, jak mi przykro..  
– A to w takim razie, nie będę wam przeszkadzać, bo ze mną to oczu byłoby już sześć.- powiedziałam poważnie, co spowodowało wybuch śmiechu u moich przyjaciół.  
– Nie udawaj, wiesz o co nam chodzi.- warknął Ron.- Chcemy pogadać z tobą na osobności!  
– Ale ja nie mam przed nimi żadnych tajemnic.- odpowiedziałam, z uśmiechem wskazując na przyjaciół.  
– Czego nie można powiedzieć o nas.- odpowiedział Harry, to jak, porozmawiasz z nami?  
– Jasne!- odpowiedziałam wstając od stołu.  
– Nie martw się Potter, i tak nam wszystko opowie..- Zabini puścił do niego oczko. Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy i szepnął do Harrego, coś co brzmiało jak „mówiłem, że to nie ma sensu!", jednak ten uciszył go ruchem ręki…  
Wyszliśmy na ciemne już błonia, gdzie w porze kolacji mogliśmy się czuć zupełnie bezpieczni, wszyscy zajęci byli posiłkiem, więc nie było szans, że ktoś nas podsłucha.  
– Okey, to o czym chcieliście gadać?- zapytałam, kiedy stanęliśmy na brzegu jeziora.  
– Jesteśmy tu w sprawach Zakonu oczywiście, bo chyba nie myślałaś, że w celach towarzyskich?- rudzielec myślał, że był złośliwy.  
– Gdybym miała choćby cień takiego podejrzenia, to zapewniam was, że nawet nie wstałabym od stołu. Dobrze mi było z przyjaciółmi.- ajjj, szpileczka. Widziałam, że dotknęłam go do żywego. I dobrze, bardzo dobrze!  
– Ron, Hermiona dajcie spokój.- do akcji wkroczył Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-By-Bronić-Uciśnionych.- Dumbledore wysłał nas do ciebie, bo podobno wiesz coś o horkruksach..- zwrócił się do mnie. Aaaaa więc to ich, dyro wyznaczył na poszukiwaczy skarbów tatusia. Trzyma się dziadka poczucie humoru, trzyma! Przecież beze mnie te dwa tłuki ledwo nadążali w szkole, a tu taka misja… Ja nie wiem, czy tylko mnie zależy na tym, żeby pokonać ojca..  
– Tak wiem.- odparłam.- A wy jak się domyślam, macie je odszukać, tak?  
– No, coś w tym guście.- odpowiedział brunet. Rudzielec cały naburmuszony usiadł na brzegu i postanowił, że będzie mnie traktował z równym zainteresowaniem, co leżący obok niego kamień. Cóż, jego wola..- To co wiesz?- zapytał Harry. A ja zaczęłam mu opowiadać o wszystkim czego się dowiedziałam i czego się domyślałam. Opisałam mu dokładnie co usłyszałam po wizycie u ojca i opowiedziałam o przypuszczeniach, że to on może być tym horkruksem, zamkniętym w kimś..  
– Tak, wiem. Dumbledore wspomniał o tym, ale podobno to nie pewne.- odpowiedział.  
– Nie, nie pewne.- zgodziłam się. Przez chwilę czułam się znowu tak, jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi. Jakbym ciągle nazywała się Granger i mieszkała w Gryfindorze, a teraz wspólnie z przyjaciółmi pracowała nad kolejnym orzechem, który trzeba rozgryźć…- Ale Harry, jest jeszcze coś, co wpadło mi do głowy po rozmowie z dyrektorem!- powiedziałam. Chciałam ułatwić im zadanie, w końcu działaliśmy w tej samej drużynie, bez względu na to, jakie były nasze stosunki.- Ja sobie pomyślałam, że ten zamek, to.. to może być Hogward! Sam pomyśl, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że mój ojciec znalazł gdzieś fortecę strzeżoną lepiej, niż ta szkoła?  
– Hmm..- zamyślił się.- Możesz mieć rację, w końcu był mocno związany ze szkołą..  
– Dokłanie!- potwierdziłam.- Ale to już naprawdę wszystko co wiem i co jestem w stanie wam powiedzieć. Reszta zależy od was.- zakończyłam. Chciałam wracać już do przyjaciół.- Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach… i.. i uważajcie na siebie, to będzie niebezpieczne.- rzuciłam na odchodne. Ruszyłam już w kierunku szkoły, kiedy usłyszałam głos Rona…  
– Hermiono..  
– Czego chcesz?- zapytałam oschle.  
– Ja…ja przepraszam.- wysapał.- Zachowujesz się naprawdę fair, pomagasz nam i w ogóle. Narażasz się ojcu.. Sorry za moje zachowanie.- jąkał.- Ale wiesz, jesteś teraz ślizgonką, chodzisz z Malfoyem i..i..  
– Wiem Ron, ja też nie specjalnie przepadam już za gryfonami.- zakończyłam jego wywód.- Trzymajcie się!  
Wróciłam do szkoły, gdzie zaraz obok wejścia czekali na mnie moi przyjaciele.  
– O co chodziło?- zapytał Zabini, spoglądając ponad moim ramieniem, na pogrążonych w rozmowie gryfonów.  
– Dawne interesy.- zełgałam.- Nie ważne. Chodźmy do pokoju!  
Przyjęli moje tłumaczenie bez zmrużenia powiekami i o nic więcej nie pytali, za co mówiąc szczerze byłam im wdzięczna…  
Od tamtego dnia minęły prawie trzy tygodnie i właściwie niewiele się działo. Pomijając może fakt, że dwa dni, po naszym spotkaniu Harry i Ron zniknęli ze szkoły, a do ogólnej informacji podano, że w Zakazanym Lesie, zostali zaatakowani przez jakieś niezidentyfikowane, magiczne stworzenie i leżą w szpitalu. Szkoła aż huczała od plotek. Dodatkowym plusem było to, że uczniom odechciało się nielegalnych eskapad po lesie. Chodziły plotki, że tym co zaatakowało gryfonów mógł być wilkołak, albo wampir.. Po kilku kolejnych dniach, wszystko jednak pomału zaczęło cichnąć, a życie towarzyskie toczyło się dalej…  
Byliśmy właśnie na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami, dzień był słoneczny, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez ostatnie trzy dni, padało niemal cały czas, leśną ściółkę pokrywało lepkie błoto… Dla Diabła była to okazja, żeby trochę podręczyć gryfonów, a skoro chodziło o żarty natury fizycznej, najlepszym ich obiektem jak zwykle był Neville..  
– Nie obrazisz się Herm?- zapytał z szatańskim uśmieszkiem. Wiedział, że w stosunku do Longbottoma, zachowałam część cieplejszych uczuć…  
– Rób co chcesz..- wysapałam. Nie czułam się tego dnia dobrze. Było mi strasznie słabo i jakoś tak..inaczej, choć nie umiałam określić dlaczego..  
– Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał zatroskany Draco, mocniej łapiąc mnie w pasie.  
– Nie..jakoś tak mi słabo.- poskarżyłam się.  
– Odprowadzę cię do domu.- zawyrokował.  
– Nie, przecież i tak po tej lekcji kończymy.- upierałam się, żeby zostać, więc w końcu skapitulował. Ciągle jednak mocno mnie trzymał.  
W tym samym czasie Zabini, widząc nadchodzącego i niczego nieświadomego Navilla, jednym zaklęciem, wyczarował praktycznie niewidoczną linkę, którą rozłożył na drodze gryfona, przed jedną z większych błotnych kałuż.. Niczego nie spodziewający się chłopak, zaczepił nogą o przeszkodę i już w następnej chwili leżał twarzą w błocie. Ślizgoni ryknęli śmiechem, sama pewnie też bym się zaśmiała, jednak nie byłam już w stanie..  
Poczułam jak świat wokół mnie wiruje, przed oczami zaczęły latać mi mroczki, a na języku poczułam gorzki smak, zwiastujący omdlenie. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to jak osuwałam się w ramiona przerażonego Smoka.. Potem tylko niewyraźne szepty.. Ktoś, zdaje się Diabeł proponował, żeby zanieść mnie do szpitala, a ktoś inny.. chyba Draco szybko się na to zgodził.. Poczułam szarpnięcie w górę… czyżby ktoś mnie niósł? Więcej jednak już nie pamiętałam, bo zapadłam w ciemność…  
CDN…  
_


	29. Chapter 29

21 kwietnia 2009

Obudziłam się kilka minut później w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, czując się już zupełnie dobrze. Po niesmaku w ustach, oraz słabości nie było już śladu, wciąż jednak czułam się nieswojo, cóż… pewnie to wina omdlenia. No ale czym było to omdlenie? Przecież ostatnio jakoś specjalnie się nie przepracowywałam, a wręcz przeciwnie. Nooo chyba, że to efekt zbyt wielu ślizgońskich imprez… Cóż, nie czas teraz, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Pani Pomfrey na pewno doskonale zna już odpowiedź… Kiedy byłam już na tyle przytomna, rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Ugh, jak ja nienawidzę szpitali. Ten ich zapach doprowadza mnie do mdłości! DOSŁOWNIE! Obok mojego łóżka siedzieli Draco, Zabini i Jasmine, przyglądając mi się troskliwie.  
– Hermiono, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Draco, gładząc mój policzek.  
– Tak, już chyba tak.- odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego. Pewnie napędziłam mu niezłego stracha.- A czemu pytasz? Wyglądam aż tak źle?  
– Nieee, ale w sumie trochę, jakbyś zaraz miała zamiar puścić pawia.- zaśmiał się Zabini.  
– Och ty, to zawsze taktowny jesteś!- fuknęła na niego Jas.  
– Ale ma trochę racji. Istotnie jest mi niedobrze.- poskarżyłam się przyjaciołom.  
– To normalne. Nie masz co się przejmować.- pielęgniarka pojawiła się obok mojego łóżka, badając mi puls.- Poleż jeszcze chwilę i możesz wracać do domu.  
– Jak to wracać?- zdziwił się Draco.- Nawet jej pani nie podała żadnego eliksiru!  
– Na przypadłość panny Riddle, nie wymyślono jeszcze żadnego eliksiru, panie Malfoy.- wytłumaczyła spokojnie.  
– Zaraz, zaraz!- zawołałam- Jaką przypadłość? Co mi jest?- ta baba wystraszyła mnie nie na żarty! Co to znaczy, że nie ma eliksiru, czyżby tej choroby nie dało się wyleczyć? No pięknie! Jakbym jeszcze mało miała problemów!  
– Och, nic wielkiego.- odpowiedziała spokojnie.- Śmiem twierdzić, że za niecałe osiem miesięcy wszelkie dolegliwości ustaną.  
– Jakie dolegliwości?- dopytywałam. O czym ta kobieta, w ogóle do mnie rozmawiała?  
– Na początek mdłości i zasłabnięcia, potem puchnięcie nóg, osłabienie, standardowe dolegliwości ciążowe..- wymieniała ze stoickim spokojem, poprawiając mi kołdrę.  
– ŻE JAK?- wrzasnęłam siadając gwałtownie.- Może pani powtórzyć?  
– Że jest pani w ciąży?- zapytała spoglądając na mnie.- Tak, mogę. Jest pani, w jak mniemam 6 tygodniu ciąży. Gratuluję.- powtórzyła- No i szczęśliwemu tatusiowi również. Jak mniemam to któryś z panów, tak?- zapytała spoglądając na Draco i Diabła.  
– Na mnie proszę nie patrzeć!- zastrzegł od razu Diabeł.  
– Ach, więc pan Malfoy.- upewniła się.- Gratuluję. I proszę zadbać teraz o pannę Riddle.- poleciła znikając nam z pola widzenia.  
– Ale jaja..- westchnął Diabeł.- Kurcze, będę wujkiem!  
– No bardzo śmieszne!- warknęłam. I co ja do jasnej cholery teraz zrobię? Ciąża? Ja i dziecko? Aaaa i jeszcze Draco do tego wszystkiego! No piękne gówno, po prostu wspaniałe! A tak poza tym, to tatuś pewnie się ucieszy, nie ma co? Już to widzę… „tato, mamy dla ciebie z Draco szczęśliwą nowinę! Będziesz dziadkiem!". Taaaa, a my będziemy największymi szczęściarzami pod słońcem, jeśli z miejsca nie dostaniemy Avadą… Nooo, może większym szczęśliwcem będzie Draco..  
– Ej, ej! Mamuśka, weź ty się nie denerwuj, bo ci zaszkodzi!- zaśmiał się Zab. Najwyraźniej jego ta sytuacja bawiła. I dobrze, chociaż jeden ma uciechę.  
– Och, zamknij się palancie.- Jas klepnęła w ramię.  
– Ała…za co?  
– Za ojczyznę, głąbie!- warknęła.  
– Proponuję się nie kłócić.- odezwał się w końcu Draco. Cóż, chyba pokonał już pierwszy szok, jakim była wiadomość, że zostanie tatusiem. Boże, jak to brzmi…. Ehhh, niewiele lepiej, od powiedzenia o mnie „mamusia".  
– Okey, sorry.- przyznał Diabeł.- To było nie na miejscu. Ale poważnie, to co teraz zamierzacie zrobić?  
– Urodzić i wychować!- odpowiedział Draco, zanim ja zdążyłam w ogóle otworzyć usta.  
– No, kto będzie rodził, ten będzie rodził.- warknęłam.- Ale w jednym masz rację, skoro już sobie zrobiliśmy dziecko, to je wspólnie wychowamy, ot co.- powiedziałam.- Boże…- jęknęłam nagle.- Przecież ja się nie nadaję na matkę!  
– O mój brat na ojca, to niby się nadaje?- zaśmiała się Jas, ale zaraz spoważniała, nie wiem, czy pod wpływem miny Draco, czy też myśli, którą zaraz się z nami podzieliła.- A propos ojca… Lucek pewnie dostanie zawału.  
– Taaaa.- westchnęłam.- Lucek zawału, a Voldek szału! Przecież on nas pozabija!- jęknęłam. Coś czuję, że ta sytuacja już jest ponad moje nerwy, a to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej, z którą przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć w najbliższym czasie. Pięknie, no po prostu cudownie! Cholerny kalendarzyk… przecież miało być bezpiecznie! Nooo, ale sama jestem sobie winna, kto w XXI wieku, zabezpiecza się metodą kalendarzykową? No kto?  
– To może im nie mówcie?- zaproponował Zabini, uświadamiając sobie zapewne zagrożenie jakie zawisło nade mną i Draco.  
– Wszystko fajnie Diable.- westchnął Draco.- Tylko, po pierwsze, podczas ciąży Hermiona nieco utyje. A po drugie, nawet gdyby ten fakt udało nam się ukryć, to co powiemy im potem? Że ktoś nam malucha podrzucił, pod drzwi do dormitorium?- zadrwił.  
– No fakt.- przyznał elokwentnie Diabeł.  
– I nie należy zapominać, że maleństwo urodzi się w samym środku wakacji.- wtrąciłam, czule łapiąc się za brzuch. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś mi tam rośnie… Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie na tą myśl… Moje dziecko…- Zabierzcie mnie do domu.- poprosiłam. Chciałam położyć się w swoim łóżku i na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. A było o czym niestety…  
– Zapytam Pomfrey czy można..- powiedział Draco, jednak zanim zdążył wstać, drzwi do sali otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł nie kto inny, jak tylko Severus Snape. Jego mina, mówiła nam wszystko. Już wiedział…  
– Czy to prawda?- zapytał spoglądając to na mnie, to na Dracona.  
– Wygląda na to, że tak.- odpowiedział Draco, odważnie zaglądając w oczy naszego wychowawcy.  
– I co wy sobie myśleliście?- zapytał, o dziwo całkiem spokojnie, zasiadając na krześle przy moim łóżku.- Ja rozumiem..hormony buzują, ale bez zabezpieczenia?  
– Tak jakoś wyszło.- wyjąkałam.  
– Nooo Riddle, a mnie się wydaje, że dopiero wyjdzie.- zaśmiał się, spoglądając na mój brzuch.- Bo jak mniemam, staniecie na wysokości zadania, co?  
– Oczywiście!- odparłam pewnie.- Co do tego, nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości. Urodzę to dziecko i wychowam je najlepiej, jak będę w stanie.  
– Wychowamy.- poprawił mnie Draco.  
– Świetnie.- odpowiedział profesor.- No, a teraz Riddle, do łóżka i odpoczywać. Nie denerwować się, nie forsować, NIE PIĆ i NIE IMPREZOWAĆ.- powiedział, akcentując dwa ostatnie zakazy.  
– Jasne.- zgodziłam się.- Ale… profesorze, a co będzie ze szkołą?- zapytałam nieśmiało. W Hogwarcie byłam chyba pierwszą ciężarną uczennicą, a przynajmniej w „Historii Hogwartu", a o innych nie wspominali, więc nie wiedziałam, czego mogę oczekiwać..  
– A co ma być? Uczysz się dalej.- odpowiedział.- Dyrektor i nauczyciele już wiedzą. Rozesłałem im wiadomość, zaraz po tym, jak pielęgniarka poinformowała mnie. Najgorszą przeprawę będziecie mieli z uczniami. Musicie się przygotować, że będą gadać.- mówił spoglądając na mnie i Dracona, jakby udzielał nam wskazówek, przed jakąś ważną misją.  
– Jakby już nie gadali…- zadrwiłam.  
– No wiesz, może i gadają. Ale sama przyznasz, że widok powiększającego się brzucha u córki Czarnego Pana, która nie tak dawno była przykładną gryfońską kujonicą, wzbudzi jednak sensację.  
– Wzbudzi.- zgodziłam się smutno.- Ale mówi się trudno. Naważyliśmy sobie piwa, to musimy je wypić.- zadeklarowałam.  
– I właśnie dlatego, dziękuję Merlinowi, że to przydarzyło się właśnie wam.- westchnął Snape.- Tylko wy jesteście na tyle odpowiedzialni, żeby się z tym zmierzyć. A teraz, wracajcie już do dormitorium.- powiedział znikając w gabinecie pielęgniarki.  
Jak powiedział, tak też zrobiliśmy. Całą czwórką ruszyliśmy do lochów. Draco i Diabeł wzięli mnie między siebie, gotowi w każdej chwili podtrzymywać, w razie gdybym miała ochotę znów upaść zemdlona. Nieco mnie to irytowało, jednak powstrzymałam się od komentarza. Wszystko jednak do czasu. Czara się przebrała, kiedy po piątym już chyba, zarządzonym przez moich osobistych bodyguardów postoju, Draco wciąż zadawał pytanie jak się czuję i czy na pewno dam radę iść sama.  
– Na Merlina, Draco!- warknęłam.- Ja jestem w ciąży! Od tego się nie umiera! Kobiety na całym świecie funkcjonują w tym stanie normalnie, więc jeśli jeszcze raz zadasz mi to pytanie, to zrobię ci krzywdę!  
– Oho.. już zaczynają się humorki.- zaśmiał się Diabeł.  
– Wiecie co? Mam was w nosie!- warknęłam poirytowana.- Idę sama!- dodałam, hardo ruszając przed siebie. Oniemieli mężczyźni zostali z tyłu, nie wiedząc co mają robić. Po krótkim wahaniu, dołączyli jednak do mnie, ale już na ich szczęście nie zadręczali mnie pytaniami.  
Po powrocie do domu, udałam się bezpośrednio do mojej sypialni, gdzie układając się wygodnie na łóżku, niemal od razu zasnęłam kamiennym snem. Obudziłam się dopiero wieczorem, kiedy poczułam, jak coś dotyka mojego brzucha. Tym czymś, okazała się być dłoń mojego ukochanego.  
– Obudziłem cię?- szepnął, tuląc mnie do siebie.- Przepraszam.  
– Nie szkodzi. I tak musiałabym wstać, zaraz kolacja.- powiedziałam całując go w policzek.  
– Skarbie, już dawno po kolacji.- zaśmiała się.- Ale nie martw się, przyniosłem ci jedzenie do pokoju. W końcu muszę teraz o was dbać.- uśmiechnął się, czule gładząc mój brzuch.. My, jak to dziwnie brzmi. Dziwnie, a jednocześnie pięknie…  
– Boisz się?- zapytałam.  
– Byłabym głupcem, gdybym się nie bał.- odpowiedział.- Ale nie chodzi tu o reakcję rodziców, czy uczniów. Boję się, bo teraz będziemy odpowiedzialni za małego człowieka. Wszystko się zmieni.. Tego się boję.- wytłumaczył spoglądając w moje oczy, dłonią cały czas głaskał mój brzuch.  
– Draco?  
– Tak?  
– Będziesz ze mną?- zapytałam niepewnie.  
– Teraz już zawsze będę z tobą.- zapewnił.- Z tobą i naszym dzieckiem.  
– Naszym dzieckiem.- westchnęłam.- To niesamowite, prawda? Będziemy rodzicami.  
– Tak…- zaśmiał się.- Kto by o tym pomyślał, jeszcze rok temu?  
– Nie ja.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.  
Chwilę później zasnęliśmy razem, przytulając się do siebie. Przed nami ciężki dni i wiele zmian, ale z każdą minutą, cieszyłam się na te zmiany coraz bardziej… Może jednak wszystko będzie dobrze… Musi być!  
CDN… 


	30. Chapter 30

24 kwietnia 2009

Minęło kilka dni, a my oswoiliśmy się z myślą, że za kilka miesięcy zostaniemy rodzicami. Lekko nie było, ale w końcu ułożyliśmy sobie to wszystko w głowach. Postanowiliśmy, że maluch będzie nosił nazwisko swojego taty, w końcu był kolejnym potomkiem tego, jakże zacnego rodu. Mieliśmy też nadzieję, że tym postanowieniem zjednamy sobie odrobinę Lucjusza… Na lekcjach też nie było tak źle. Póki co o moim błogosławionym stanie, wiedzieli jedynie nauczyciele, niektórzy… no dobra…Snape, dali mi z tego powodu taryfę ulgową. Inni natomiast…dobra… McGonagall, wcale nie zmienili swojego podejścia. Jeszcze inni, po prostu ignorowali ten fakt, co najbardziej było mi na rękę. Razem z Draco odbyliśmy też poważną rozmowę z dyrektorem, chciał wiedzieć jakie mamy plany i co mamy zamiar powiedzieć rodzicom. Nie krył zaniepokojenia, przed reakcją mojego taty, obawiając się tej porywczej strony jego natury… Ja natomiast z każdym dniem byłam coraz spokojniejsza. Chyba bardziej niż taty, obawiałam się tego, co powie o tym Lucjusz, bo Narcyza też nie powinna być specjalnie zła… Właściwie, to moje życie nie zmieniło się jakoś drastycznie, tylko irytowało mnie zachowanie Draco i Diabła, którzy bez przerwy starali się ułatwiać mi życie. Tak na przykład, nie mogłam już nosić swojej torby z książkami, bo Draco uważał, że jest za ciężka. Diabeł wyganiał mnie spać, kiedy tylko wybijała 22, bo podobno w moim stanie trzeba dużo odpoczywać. Gdziekolwiek nie chciałabym iść, oni natychmiast stawali na baczność i kłócili się, który pójdzie ze mną, bo według nich, po drodze coś mogło mi się stać. Draco wmuszał we mnie potrójne porcje każdego posiłku twierdząc, że muszę mieć energię, żeby mały Malfoy był zdrowy. A kiedy tylko chciałam usiąść, Zabini zaraz obkładał mnie dookoła poduszkami i podstawiał pod nogi podnóżek, w celu, jak to określał, zminimalizowania ryzyka opuchlizny. Właściwie jedynie do toalety mogłam chodzić jeszcze sama, jednak coraz bardziej zaczynam się obawiać, że i ten przywilej nie potrwa długo. W końcu na pewno któryś z nich, wpadnie na genialny pomysł, że przecież mogę tam wpaść do sedesu!  
– Co robisz?- zapytałam, kiedy po przebudzeniu się z popołudniowej drzemki (kolejnego wymogu, przewrażliwionego przyszłego taty), zastałam Draco pogrążonego w lekturze jakichś książek.  
– Czytam.- mruknął, nie podnosząc wzroku znad czytanego tekstu.  
– To widzę! Ale CO czytasz.- uściśliłam swoje pytanie i niemal nie wybuchnęłam gromkim śmiechem, kiedy podnosząc książkę, pokazał mi jej okładkę, na której wielkimi błękitnymi literami, napisany był tytuł „Odpowiedzialne rodzicielstwo, czyli co powinieneś wiedzieć o noworodku".- Skąd to masz?- zapytałam, za wszelką cenę starając się nie roześmiać.  
– Zamówiłem razem z innymi, z Esów i Floresów.- odparł znów zagłębiając się w lekturze.  
– Aha..- westchnęłam ziewając. Jednak już po chwili dotarł do mnie sens jego wypowiedzi.- JAK TO Z INNYMI?  
– No tak to, sama zobacz.- odpowiedział, wskazując na swój stolik nocny, który zawalony był masą książek.."Co powinieneś zrobić, kiedy nadejdzie czas, czyli poradnik dla przyszłych ojców", „Poród- fakty i mity", „Odpowiedzialny rodzić", „Kochaj i wychowuj", „Jak radzić sobie z kolką, czyli choroby małego dziecka", „Ciąża i to co powinieneś o niej wiedzieć", „Magiczne 9 miesięcy", „Noworodek, jak go poskromić", „Moje pierwsze miesiące", „Mamo, tato już jestem!", a to jedynie niektóre z tytułów, jakie zalegały jego szafkę.  
– Hahahaha…- nie wytrzymałam, po prostu nie wytrzymałam…- Czyś ty Malfoy oszalał?- zapytałam, kiedy udało mi się opanować śmiech.  
– Nie, a dlaczego?- zapytał urażony.- Wiesz ilu rzeczy można się dowiedzieć z tych książek? Wiedziałaś na przykład, że poród może trwać nawet kilka dni? Albo, że w pierwszych dniach po nim, będziesz zupełnie ubezwłasnowolniona? Nawet do łazienki nie pójdziesz! A wiedziałaś, że kiedy dziecko ma kolkę, to trzeba je położyć na ramieniu, tak jak to się robi po karmieniu i delikatnie ostukiwać? Albo wiesz, że nie wolno u noworodka lekceważyć nawet zwykłego katarku? I na pewno nie wiesz, że kiedy maluch płacze w nocy w łóżeczku, to najlepiej jest go nakryć jakąś częścią garderoby matki! Ooooo, albo to! Co trzy godziny, minimum trzeba sprawdzać, czy noworodek śpi, bo Nagła Śmierć Łóżeczkowa, jest przyczyną 87% zgonów wśród noworodków! I nie powinno się do dziecka, nawet noworodka gaworzyć i seplenić, bo to może być przyczyną jego późniejszych zaburzeń z mówieniem…- wymieniał mądre tezy z książek, a ja zastanawiałam się kim jest ten facet w moim łóżku i co zrobił z moim chłopakiem. Przecież to było śmieszne!  
– Draco, daj mi inną, bo tą już przeczytałem!- nagle do pokoju wpadł jak burza Zabini, a ja ze zgrozą stwierdziłam, że i on trzyma w dłoni książę o jakże uroczym tytule „Nasze dziecko… Mały potworek- mały aniołek".- Oooo, już wstałaś?- zapytał spoglądając na mnie.  
– Nieeee- jęknęłam.- Chyba jednak ciągle śpię!  
– O co jej chodzi?- zapytał spoglądając na Dracona.  
– Twierdzi, że jestem szalony, bo chcę się przygotować.- odpowiedział przyjacielowi. Śmieje się ze mnie, że kupiłem te wszystkie poradniki.  
– No wiesz?- oburzył się Diabeł.- One są strasznie pomocne!  
– A tobie niby w czym pomagają, matole?- zapytałam dobitnie, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.  
– No jak to? Będę wujkiem, a to odpowiedzialna fucha!- odpowiedział, łapiąc za jedną z książek ze stolika.  
– Obydwoje zwariowaliście!- jęknęłam gramoląc się z łóżka.- Idę siku!- wytłumaczyłam widząc ich pytające spojrzenia.  
– Iść z tobą?- zapytali zgodnym chórem. Oho… zaczęło się.  
– Nie dziękuję!- warknęłam.- Jak się postaram, to może uda mi się nie wpaść do klozetu!- dodałam trzaskając drzwiami. Usłyszałam jeszcze jak Draco mówi Zabiniemu coś na temat hormonów.. Zapewne kolejna mądrość, którą zdobył po lekturze swoich jakże ciekawych podręczników… Boże, ja nie wiem, jak ja z nimi wytrzymam te kolejne miesiące… Jeszcze o ile Dracona mogłam zrozumieć, to Diabeł w ogóle stanowił dla mnie zagadkę nie do rozgryzienia. No okey, zajarał się do tego, że będzie wujkiem, ale żeby aż tak? Aż się boję, co się stanie, kiedy oznajmimy mu z Draco, że chcemy, żeby to on był chrzestnym dziecka…  
– Hermiono? Wszystko w porządku kochanie?- usłyszałam zatroskany głos mojego lubego, mieszający się z odgłosem pukania do drzwi. Cóż, widocznie w jego mniemaniu za długo siedzę już na kiblu..Merlinie, błagam! Daj mi siłę, żebym przeżyła ciążę i nie zabiła swojego faceta!  
– Wszystko okey!- zawołałam.- Już wychodzę!  
Jak powiedziałam tak zrobiłam, wyszłam z łazienki, a tuż za jej drzwiami zobaczyłam zatroskaną twarz Dracona.  
– Zaczynałem się już martwić.- westchnął obejmując mnie i głaszcząc po brzuchu.  
– Masz zamiar wyznaczać mi czas, jaki mogę spędzić w łazience?- warknęłam zirytowana. Perspektywa nie zabicia go przed końcem ciąży, oddalała się z każdą sekundą.  
– Nie oczywiście, że nie! Ale wiesz ile rzeczy może zadrzyć ci się tam samej? Na przykład…- o nie! Tylko nie to!  
– Tylko mi nie syp mądrościami z tych twoich książek!- ostrzegłam, spoglądając na niego ostro. To już zaczyna przekraczać wszelkie granice przyzwoitości.  
– Ale tam są naprawdę ciekawe rzeczy!- starał się bronić.  
– Wierzę ci na słowo.- ucięłam.- A teraz łaskawie idź się ubrać! Wychodzimy!- zarządziłam, samej wyciągając cichy ze swojej szafy.  
– A gdzie ty chcesz iść?- zapytał spoglądając na mnie z zainteresowaniem.  
– Do rodziców głąbie! Na co chcesz czekać? Aż sami zobaczą brzuch?- zapytałam zirytowana. Przecież nie możemy odkładać tego do końca ciąży. I tak trzeba im powiedzieć, a im szybciej, tym mniejsza draka będzie potem. Draco jednak, najwyraźniej nie podzielał mojego entuzjazmu.  
– Jesteś pewna, że musimy dziś?- zapytał  
– Nie, oczywiście, że nie!- odpowiedziała spokojnie.- Zawsze możemy w sierpniu pojechać do nich z wózkiem i przedstawić wnuka!- warknęłam.- Ubieraj się, bo pójdę sama!- ostrzegłam.  
– Dobra, dobra! Tylko się nie złość.- skapitulował odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.- Spotkamy się za 15 minut w pokoju wspólnym, okey?  
– Nie. Spotkamy się w Sali Wejściowej. Jak będziesz się zbierał, to ja pójdę do Snape;a. Musi wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy, na wypadek gdybyśmy mieli już nie wrócić.- westchnęłam, na co on jedynie przełknął głośno ślinę. Już po chwili byłam w gabinecie profesora, informując go o naszych planach. O dziwo nie miał nic przeciwko, a nawet popierał naszą decyzję. Przy wyjściu, życzył nam nawet powodzenia. Kochany nietoperz! A szczęście to nam się przyda na pewno!  
Kiedy wyszłam z lochów, Draco już na mnie czekał przy drzwiach. Wyglądał tak, jakby się zastanawiał, czy nie uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. W sumie, to nawet go rozumiałam, w końcu on miał większe powody do zmartwień… przynajmniej teoretycznie.  
– Gotowy?- zapytałam podchodząc do niego.  
– A czy na to, co planujemy zrobić da się jakoś przygotować?- zapytał smutno, łapiąc mnie za rękę.  
– Och myślałam, że może pisali coś tym w tych twoich mądrych księgach.- zażartowałam.  
– Bardzo śmieszne!- warknął.  
– Och, daj spokój będzie dobrze!- pocieszałam go.  
– Tak… w najlepszym wypadku, nasi ojcowie mnie wykastrują!- westchnął, spoglądając na las, w kierunku którego zmierzaliśmy.  
– No i czym tu się przejmować? Jedno dziecko już masz… A przynajmniej będziemy mieli pewność, że więcej nie zdarzy nam się wpadka!- zaśmiałam się, szturchając go w bok.  
– No naprawdę! Jesteś niesamowitym wsparciem!- warknął.  
Ja jedynie roześmiałam się jeszcze bardziej, nie wiem… może śmiech był moją reakcją na stres.. Chwilę potem łapiąc się za dłonie, teleportowaliśmy się pod dwór Malfoyów. Teraz dopiero miała zacząć się zabawa.. Zerkając na siebie niepewnie, ruszyliśmy w kierunku drzwi. Teraz, albo faktycznie dopiero w sierpniu…  
Drzwi otworzył nam sam pan domu, zerkając na nas w lekkim zdziwieniu.  
– A państwo co tu robicie, jeśli można zapytać?- westchnął wpuszczając nas do holu i spoglądając na nas ciekawie. Cóż, Lucjusz już nas zobaczył, na odwrót było więc za późno..  
– Chcieliśmy z wami porozmawiać.- odparłam pewnie.  
– Oooo, cóż.. w takim razie, zapraszam do salonu.- gestem dłoni wskazał na drzwi. My jednak ciągle staliśmy w miejscu.  
– Wydaje mi się, że lepiej będzie jeśli od razu udamy się do gabinetu ojca.- zaproponowałam, szturchając coraz bardziej przerażonego Dracona w bok.  
– Tak, tak!- zgodził się ze mną.- Tato, z łaski swojej zawołaj mamę, proszę.  
– A co mama ma do tego? I czemu mamy rozmawiać w gabinecie Czarnego Pana?- dopytywał przyglądając się nam podejrzliwie.  
– Bo sprawa z którą tu przyszliśmy, dotyczy bezpośrednio was wszystkich, panie Malfoy.- odpowiedziałam.  
– Cóż, mama zdaje się jest u góry.- westchnął, mierząc Draco spojrzeniem.- Chodźmy.- ruszyliśmy po schodach w górę.- Pan, zapewne ucieszy się z twojej wizyty, Hermiono.  
– Ja nie byłabym tego, taka pewna.- westchnęłam tak cicho, że usłyszał mnie jedynie Draco. Na pierwszym pietrze istotnie spotkaliśmy Narcyzę i po krótkim przywitaniu, całą czwórką ruszyliśmy w stronę gabinetu ojca… I miałam nadzieję, że nie szliśmy jednak na rzeź..  
Wszyscy głęboko odetchnęliśmy, zanim zapukaliśmy do drzwi, zza których zaraz rozległ się syczący dźwięk, mający chyba takie samo znaczenie, co proszę, bo Lucjusz otworzył drzwi.  
– Panie mój, masz gości.- zaanonsował nas.  
– Kto to taki Lucjuszu?  
– Nasze dzieci.- odpowiedział posłusznie.- Ale panie, oni nalegają, abyśmy razem z Narcyzą, uczestniczyli w wizycie.- wytłumaczył.  
– Cóż, jeśli taka jest wola mojej córki, zapraszam.- usłyszeliśmy. Już po chwili wszyscy znajdowaliśmy się w pokoju. Malfoyowie stanęli za oparciem fotela, na którym siedział mój ojciec. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w nas w głębokim oczekiwaniu. Natomiast ja z Draconem, po chwili zastanowienia, stanęliśmy dokładnie przed fotelem ojca, za plecami mając kominek.  
– No słucham was drogie dzieci.- odezwał się ojciec.- Co chcecie nam powiedzieć?  
– Cóż…- zaczęłam. Ale spoglądając na ojca i Malfoyów, zupełnie straciłam odwagę. Żegnaj życie, było miło!  
– „CÓŻ"? Tylko tyle?- zdziwił się ojciec.  
– Nie panie.- tym razem odezwał się Draco. Widać u niego odwaga rosła wprost proporcjonalnie do mojej.- Zaprosiliśmy was tutaj, bo mamy dla was pewną…ehem… pewną nowinę..  
– Do rzeczy Draco!- warknął Lucjusz.  
– Lucjuszu spokojnie, jestem pewny, że oni zaraz dojdą do sedna sprawy.- uspokoił go ojciec.- To może powiecie nam, co to za nowina?- zapytał, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na nas…  
– Jestem w ciąży!- powiedziałam na wydechu. Stało się. Mamy to za sobą, teraz ich kolej na awantury i zaklęcia. Machinalnie zbliżyliśmy się z Draconem jeszcze bliżej siebie, a kiedy nasza wiadomość dotarła do uszu rodziców, stało się kilka rzeczy na raz…  
Narcyza jęknęła, łapiąc się za usta i tak pozostała trwać, ojciec wydał z siebie przeciągły syk, który w jego mniemaniu był spazmatycznym śmiechem, najdziwniej zareagował jednak Lucjusz, który… po prostu zemdlał. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Narcyza trwała w szoku, Lucjusz leżał u jej stóp, a ojciec śmiał się jak opętany. Ja i Draco natomiast spoglądaliśmy po sobie, niepewni czy powinniśmy uciekać już, czy jeszcze chwilę zaczekać.. Po kilku dłużących się chwilach, ojciec jednak przestał się śmiech, uznając zapewne, że to co powiedziałam wcale nie było żartem i mierząc nas surowym spojrzeniem, zapytał:  
– Mówicie poważnie?  
– T-tak!- potwierdziłam.- I powiem więcej, mamy zamiar…  
– Taaaak?- zapytał  
– Urodzę to dziecko!- warknęłam w jego kierunku.  
– No ja myślę!- westchnął uśmiechając się… COOO? Uśmiechając się? Apokalipsa, on się cieszy, że zostanie dziadkiem!  
– Słu-słucham?- zapytałam zdziwiona.  
– Oczywiście, że urodzisz mojego wnuka Hermiono! To cudowna nowina!- powiedział podchodząc do nas.- Chodź tu, niech cię obejrzę! Widać już coś?  
– Jeszcze za wcześnie.- odpowiedziałam zszokowana. Jasna cholera, co się tu dzieje? Draco czyta poradniki, Voldemort się cieszy, a Lucjusz… no właśnie, on ciągle leży nieprzytomny… Chociaż jeden zareagował w miarę normalnie.- Ale czekaj? Ty nie jesteś zły?  
– A o co?- zapytał.- Jesteście dorośli, połączyliście dwa znakomite rody, dacie dziecku świetne geny. Przecież to wspaniale!- odpowiedział jak najbardziej poważnie.  
– A myśmy się tak bali..- westchnęłam, na co on znów się roześmiał. My również nieco się już rozluźniliśmy, za ojcem Narcyza starała się docucić Lucjusza… Nieeee, no po prostu sielanka! Jeszcze tylko kinder party brakuje!  
– A czego sie baliście?- zapytał ojciec, obserwując marny trud Narcyzy, starającej się obudzić męża.  
– Och, Draco na przykład bał się, że go wykastrujecie.- odpowiedziałam na pół żartem, na pół serio.  
– I co jeszcze chłopcze?- ojciec przyjrzał się Malfoyowi.- Pozbawić siebie możliwości, posiadania większej ilości wnuków?  
– Nie rozumiem..- jęknął Draco, który najwyraźniej również był w głębokim szoku.- To nie jest normalne…  
– No oczywiście, bo normalnie powinien być ślub, a potem dziecko, ale na Merlina, jest XXI wiek.- zaśmiał się.- A teraz chodźcie tu, muszę was wyściskać!- Że jak? Wyściskać? A od kiedy to Lord Voldemort kogoś ściska? Im się naprawdę poprzestawiało w głowach, albo ciągle są w zbyt wielkim szoku… Chcąc, nie chcąc daliśmy się wyściskać ojcu, który już w następnej minucie odwrócił się do Narcyzy.  
– Daj spokój moja droga, tutaj potrzeba radykalnych środków.- powiedział, mierząc różdżką w Lucjusza. Nim któreś z nas, zdążyło choćby pisnąć, w stronę nieprzytomnego blondyna poleciał strumień zimnej wody, a ojciec stał nad nim…  
– Jak się czujesz Lucjuszu?- zapytał, nachylając się.  
– Panie mój, miałem przedziwną wizję.- wydukał, zaraz jednak jego spojrzenie padło na nas i jęknął.- Na Merlina, to nie wizja… Panie…czy oni naprawdę…- zaczął się jąkać.  
– Tak Lucjuszu, będą mieli dziecko, a my będziemy dziadkami.  
– WYKASTRUJĘ CIĘ!- Lucjusz syknął ponad ramieniem ojca, w stronę Draco.  
– No…nareszcie jakaś normalna reakcja!- westchnął mój luby.  
– Lucjuszu, Lucjuszu… spokojnie.- mój ojciec przemawiał łagodnie. ON! ŁAGODNIE! I to do swojego sługi! Jezuuuu, gdzie jest ukryta kamera! No błagam, niech ktoś w końcu krzyknie „Mamy Cię!"- Nikt, nikogo nie będzie kastrował. Przecież to cudowna nowina. Będziemy dziadkami…  
– Nieeeee…- jęknął Lucjusz.  
– A jednak.  
– Ale..ale…ale…- jąkał Lucjusz, na granicy kolejnego omdlenia, tępo rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jakby też szukał jakiegoś niepasującego punktu..  
– Ale co? Kochanie, co?- teraz również Narcyza nachylała się nad nim, troskliwie na niego spoglądając.  
– Ja jestem za młody, żeby być dziadkiem!- wykrztusił, po czym znowu zemdlał, osuwając się na dywan z głuchym łoskotem…  
– Cóż…- westchnął ojciec.- Chyba musimy mu dać trochę czasu.. Chodźmy uczcić radosną nowinę!  
Jeszcze chwila, a ja też zalegnę obok Lucjusza…  
CDN… 


	31. Chapter 31

5 maja 2009

Paranoja! Tak to najlepsze słowo na określenie mojej sytuacji. No bo jak wytłumaczyć to, co się wokół mnie dzieje? To, że Draco szaleje jeszcze mogę zrozumieć, nawet Diabła bym przełknęła, ale to, że zastanę mojego ojca z poradnikiem „Jak opiekować się niemowlęciem" (który na marginesie, zapewne udostępnił mu, mój szanowny ukochany!) było już ponad moje siły…  
– Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co właściwie robisz?- warknęłam, kiedy wchodząc do jego gabinetu w sobotnie przedpołudnie (nasi rodzice uparli się, żebyśmy zostali na weekend), zastałam ojca pogrążonego w lekturze.  
– No jak to?- zdziwił się.- Przecież muszę być przygotowany.  
– I chcesz mi niby powiedzieć, że masz zamiar zmieniać pieluchy i tym podobne?- zadrwiłam.  
– Będę dziadkiem.- odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem.- A skoro nie mogłem rozpieszczać ciebie, to odbiję sobie na wnuku!- odpowiedział spoglądając czule na mój brzuch. Nieeee, ta sytuacja zakrawa na jakąś farsę!  
– Wyście wszyscy powariowali! Wszyscy!- warknęłam wychodząc z pokoju. Na znak oburzenia trzasnęłam nawet drzwiami, ale odniosło to skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego, ponieważ z pokoju dobiegł mnie jedynie cichy śmiech i szept „hormony". Błagam pozwólcie mi kogoś zabić!  
Niewiele myśląc, ciągle wzburzona wybiegłam do ogrodu, gdzie przysiadając obok wielkiego jeziora, mogłam oddać się swoim rozmyślaniom. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że w całej tej sytuacji, jedynie ja zachowałam zdrowy rozsądek. Cała reszta totalnie powariowała, a mnie absolutnie nie pomagało to w uporaniu się z sytuacją. I wcale nie pomagała mi myśl, że najgorsze dopiero przede mną… Siedziałam na spróchniałej ławce, sama nie wiem jak długo, bezmyślnie rzucając w spokojną taflę kamieniami. Jak będzie wyglądało moje życie, kiedy już mój brzuch zacznie być widoczny? Co powiedzą ludzie? Jak dam sobie radę z kolejnymi plotkami… No i najważniejsze, jak poradzę sobie w roli matki? Z każdym dniem, który coraz bardziej utrwalał we mnie świadomość tego, że nią będę, przynosił nową porcję niepokoju… Nie chodziło o to, że się nie cieszyłam, bo niemal fruwałam z radości. Uwielbiam dzieci i zawsze marzyłam o swoim. Myślałam jednak, że zanim ono się pojawi, ja zdążę się już w jakiś sposób do tego przygotować… A co jeśli nie podołam? Co jeśli, przez czysty przypadek zrobię krzywdę swojemu maluszkowi? Nieee, tak nie mogę myśleć…  
Nagle poczułam, jak ktoś zarzuca mi na ramiona gruby koc… No tak, Draco i te jego zapędy opiekuńcze..  
– Dziękuję, Dr..Lucjuszu?- przeżyłam nie mały szok, kiedy odwracając się w stronę przybysza, owszem zobaczyłam blondyna, ale na pewno nie tego, którego się spodziewałam… Sądziłam, że stary Malfoy, nie wyjdzie ze swojego pokoju dopóki ja i Draco jesteśmy w domu. Cóż, ciągle był w szoku… Przynajmniej on jeden zareagował jakoś w miarę naturalnie.  
– Obserwowałem cię z okna.- odpowiedział przysiadając obok mnie.- Wiesz, że siedzisz tu już od prawie trzech godzin?- zapytał zerkając na mnie błękitnymi oczyma, które Draco bez wątpienia odziedziczył właśnie po nim.  
– Naprawdę?- zdziwiłam się.- Jakoś nie zwracałam uwagi na czas.- przyznałam szczerze. Obecność Lucjusza nieco mnie krępowała.  
– Sporo spraw do przemyślenia, co?- zapytał spoglądając na drugi brzeg jeziora, jednak nie miałam pewności, czy na pewno go widzi.  
– Tak, to też.- odpowiedziałam szczelniej opatulając się kocem.  
– Też?- blondyn przeniósł na mnie swoje spojrzenie.  
– Wiesz… przyszłam tutaj, bo w domu wszyscy zachowują się jak wariaci, a to wcale nie pomaga. Ta cała euforia…- westchnęłam szukając odpowiedniego określenia.- To nie naturalne. Nagle wszyscy się o mnie troszczą, zasypują gradem pytań.. czuję się taka…taka..  
– Stłamszona?- podpowiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
– Tak, dokładnie.- zgodziłam się.- A tak na marginesie, to jak się czujesz?- zapytałam spoglądając na niego. Wyglądał dużo lepiej, nie był już taki blady i nie wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz znów miał zemdleć. Może powiedzieć, że znów wyglądał jak wyniosły Malfoy Senior.  
– Czy to przez przypadek, nie ja powinienem zadać to pytanie?- zaśmiał się.- Ale jak rozumiem, masz ich już dość.- dodał poważniej.- A jak ja się czuję? Hmmm, chyba lepiej. Wiadomość, którą nam przynieśliście była dla mnie wielkim zaskoczeniem.- przyznał szczerze.- Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko zostanę dziadkiem.- mówił, ciągle nie spoglądając na mnie.- A potem, kiedy dzisiaj zobaczyłem jak siedzisz tutaj, zupełnie sama i najwyraźniej również zagubiona w tym wszystkim coś mnie tknęło.- dodał w końcu patrząc na mnie.- Przecież nie możesz się przeziębić, nosisz w sobie dziecko mojego syna, przedłużenie mojego rodu…  
– Czyli pogodziłeś się z sytuacją?- zapytałam, starając się podsumować jego wypowiedź.  
– Tak, wydaje mi się, że tak. Choć ciągle dziwnie jest myśleć mi o sobie samym, w kategoriach dziadka.- zaśmiał się.  
– To zupełnie tak samo, jak mnie o sobie, w kategorii matki.- przyznałam.- Wiesz, właściwie to jesteś w tym domu jedyną osobą, która nie zwariowała…  
– Tak ci się wydaje? Nie wiem, czy moje zachowanie nie podlega pod szaleństwo.- mruknął.  
– Wiesz, rodzice z reguły nie są zachwyceni, że ich nastoletnie dzieci będą rodzicami.- pocieszyłam go.  
– Może i racja…- zamyślił się.- Powiedz, mogę ci jakoś pomóc?- zapytał nagle.- I nie chodzi o dobre rady dziadka Malfoya, które zapewne i tak niewiele ci pomogą..  
– Po prostu nie wariuj, okey?- poprosiłam.  
– Mam się nie cieszyć? Warczeć na Dracona? Wykastrować go?- proponował z uśmiechem.  
– Wystarczy, że nie będziesz mnie traktował jak jajko.- wyjaśniłam o co mi chodzi.  
– Z tego co wiem, na ciążę zwykle się nie umiera, więc chyba mogę ci to zapewnić.- zgodził się.  
– Hermiona!- dobiegł do nas głos stroskanego Dracona.- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się martwiłem!- Draco był coraz bliżej, nagle przystanął, widząc z kim siedzę.- Tata? A co ty tu robisz?  
– Rozmawiam Draco.- odpowiedział spokojnie.  
– Aha…- mruknął podejrzliwie.- Tak po prostu?  
– Nie po linii krzywej!- warknął Lucjusz.- Synu, czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, że swoją obsesją na punkcie jej bezpieczeństwa, wcale nie pomagasz, a jedynie pogarszasz sytuację?- zapytał, a ja znów doznałam szoku.. Jednak Lucjusz nie jest do końca „normalny", bo od kiedy udziela ojcowskich rad Draconowi?  
– Co masz na myśli?- dopytywał Draco, jakby zupełnie zapomniał o mojej obecności.  
– Myślisz, że czemu Hermiona siedzi tutaj sama? Na zimnie i w niewygodzie?- zadrwił.- Jest zagubiona w domu pełnym wariatów.- wytłumaczył.- Wcale nie potrzebuje złotej klatki, w której wszyscy staracie się ją zamknąć…  
– Czy to prawda?- Draco spojrzał na mnie troskliwie.  
– Myślę, że twój ojciec uchwycił sedno sprawy.- odpowiedziałam spokojnie, spoglądając w jego oczy.  
– Ja…ja..- zająknął się.- Ja się tylko chciałem przygotować..- tłumaczył zmieszany.  
– Oj dzieciaki..- westchnął Lucjusz.- Do życia nie da się przygotować. Musicie przywyknąć do tego, że doświadczenia nie zdobywa się z podręczników, a z własnego doświadczenia.- powiedział poważnie.- Porozmawiajcie sobie spokojnie, a ja idę do domu.- dodał wstając z ławki. Odchodząc poklepał Dracona po ramieniu.- A tak na marginesie, gratuluję wam.- uśmiechnął się przez ramię.  
– Już nie uważasz, że jesteś za młody?- zakpił Draco.  
– Cóż… może i tak, ale młodziak ze mnie też już marny.- odpowiedział.- Poza tym, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.- dodał odchodząc. Spoglądałam za nim, jak oddala się w kierunku domu i niknie w jego wnętrzu. To była dziwna rozmowa, ale chyba jedyna normalna, jaką przeprowadziłam z kimś, odkąd dowiedziałam się o ciąży…  
– Powiedz mi, co robię źle..- szepnął skruszony Draco.  
Spojrzałam w jego stalowe tęczówki, które tak bardzo kochałam, po czym mocno się do niego przytuliłam. Wytłumaczyłam mu, że źle czuję się, kiedy wszyscy nieustannie mnie kontrolują, pytają o samopoczucie i jak się czuję i nie pozwalają mi żyć normalnie. Wytłumaczyłam, że przytłoczył mnie swoim irracjonalnym strachem i tymi wszystkimi mądrymi poradnikami. Opowiedziałam mu o swoim strachu i niepewności, którymi bałam się z nim podzielić w obawie, że jedynie pogorszy to moją sytuację, bo będzie chciał opiekować się mną jeszcze bardziej. Rozmawialiśmy długo i chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd spadła na nas ta wiadomość, naprawdę szczerze. Draco obiecał mi, że koniec z poradnikami i nadmierną ochroną, skoro uważam ją za odbieranie mi przestrzeni życiowej. Zastanawialiśmy się, jak poradzimy sobie z tym wszystkim, co stanie się w szkole już za kilka miesięcy, a przede wszystkim, co będzie potem, kiedy pojawi się dziecko. To była trudna rozmowa, ale podjęliśmy wiele ważnych decyzji. Wydaje mi się, że chyba dopiero od tej chwili, zaczęliśmy podchodzić do sprawy naprawdę odpowiedzialnie i poważnie…  
– Wracajmy już, mama pewnie się niecierpliwi.- zaproponował w końcu Draco.  
– Tak, tak i robi się coraz zimniej.- przyznałam.- A ja w końcu muszę o siebie…o nas, teraz dbać.- powiedziałam łapiąc się za brzuch.  
– Zdecydowanie.- szepnął łapiąc moją dłoń.- Jak myślisz, to będzie syn, czy córka?- zapytał, kiedy objęci ruszyliśmy w stronę domu.  
– Nie wiem, a co byś chciał?- odbiłam piłeczkę.  
– Wszystko mi jedno..- przyznał uśmiechając się do mnie.- To i tak będzie najidealniejsze dziecko na świcie…  
– Nooo, po takich rodzicach..- zaśmiała się, szturchając go w bok.  
W wesołych nastrojach zjedliśmy kolację, do której zasiadł już z nami również Lucjusz. W trakcie posiłku, wytłumaczyliśmy wszystkim sytuację i poprosiliśmy o zachowanie zdrowego rozsądku, oraz danie nam wolnej ręki, tak żebyśmy sami, mogli nauczyć się bycia rodzicami. Kiedy mówiliśmy, Lucjusz uśmiechał się delikatnie, zapewne dumny z siebie, że mógł pomóc. A kiedy następnego dnia, żegnaliśmy się w holu, uścisnął nas serdecznie, życząc powodzenia w nauce życia. To był naprawdę niezwykły weekend, obfitujący w wiele wydarzeń i trudnych rozmów. Na szczęście mieliśmy to już z głowy. I znów okazało się, że nie taki diabeł straszny jak go malują, a cały stres, jaki przeżyliśmy przed tą wizytą, było wiele gorszy od niej samej…  
Do szkoły wróciliśmy pełni nadziei na to, że dalej też wszystko pójdzie tak dobrze. To jednak pokarze już czas…  
CDN… 


	32. Chapter 32

17 maja 2009

Od naszej wizyty w Malfoy Manor minęło kilka tygodni, a moje życie wróciło do normy. Nikt mnie już nie kontrolował, nie asekurował gdziekolwiek nie chciałabym iść. Draco przekonał Diabła, że tak będzie dla mnie lepiej i choć naszemu przyjacielowi trudno było się z tym pogodzić, to w końcu przystał na nalegania mojego ukochanego, a ja znów mogłam cieszyć się niczym nie ograniczoną wolnością, której tak bardzo mi brakowało. Ku mojej uciesze, Malfoy pozbył się również wszystkich zakupionych przez siebie poradników, niektórych z nich nawet nie czytając. Musiałam mu przyznać, że naprawdę się starał…  
Czułam się dobrze, pomijając oczywiście poranne mdłości i puchnięcie nóg, kiedy za bardzo się forsowałam. To jednak wkupione było w mój obecny stan, więc mogłam się z tym łatwo pogodzić… Co do rodziców, to im również minęła już pierwsza euforia związana z faktem, że zostaną dziadkami. Musiałam jedynie raz w tygodniu, pisać do niech list, w którym opisywałam jak się czuję, za równo psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Taka forma kontroli mieściła się jednak w granicach dobrego smaku i mogłam ją zrozumieć. Martwili się, jak to rodzice…  
Moje życie było teraz, prawie sielanką. Prawie, bo kilka dni temu odkryłam, że mój brzuch istotnie z dnia na dzień robi się coraz większy, a moje ciuchy niestety nie rosną razem z nim. Praktycznie nie miałam się już w co ubrać i gdyby nie Snape, który wspaniałomyślnie dał mi przepustkę do Hogsmade na zakupy, to musiałabym chodzić w spodniach Dracona. A to z pewnością wyglądałoby podejrzanie. I tak zaczynali już o mnie gadać… Kiedy wszystkim znudził się temat nieobecności Harrego i Rona, szkolni plotkarze szukali nowej sensacji. No i pech chciał, że na tapetę trafiłam ja. Nie umknęło im bowiem, że w ostatnim czasie przybrałam na wadze. Moje piersi były większe i pełniejsze, twarz się zaokrągliła, uwydatniły biodra, a i brzuch był coraz bardziej widoczny. Na szczęście nikt jeszcze nie powiązał faktów i nie odkrył mojej małej tajemnicy. Ludzie dopowiadali sobie swoje własne hipotezy, które mówiąc krótko, niewiele mnie interesowały i nie zwracałam na nie najmniejszej uwagi.  
Jednym słowem byłam szczęśliwa, nie wiedziałam jednak, że koniec mojej sielanki jest tak blisko. A nadszedł kilka dni temu, wraz z pojawieniem się w mojej sypialni Draco..  
– Cześć słońce! I jak się dziś czujemy?- zagadnął wesoło, jednak nie podobała mi się jego mina. Wyglądał jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał..  
– Wyśmienicie, a u ciebie?- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem, mierząc go badawczym spojrzeniem.  
– Porównywalnie.- zaśmiał się, jednak znów zdradziły go oczy. Coś się działo, a ja chciałam wiedzieć co..  
– Draco, czy coś się stało?- zapytałam niepewnie, obserwując jego reakcję.  
– Nie, no skąd.- zaprzeczył szybko. Za szybko! Coś się szykuje, a on ewidentnie nie chce mi powiedzieć..- A w ogóle skąd takie przypuszczenia?-dopytywał.  
– Zdradza cię mina.- odpowiedziałam.- To powiesz mi co się stało?  
– Och, nic się nie stało, po prostu chciałem z tobą poważnie porozmawiać.- wyjaśnił, a ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.  
– Draco, a o czym ty chciałeś rozmawiać?  
– O naszej przyszłości.  
– Kochanie, setki razy rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, jest jeszcze coś do dodania w tej kwestii?- zapytałam niespecjalnie ucieszona perspektywą kolejnej życiowej rozmowy.  
– Nie. Nie zgadzam się z tobą Hermiono.- odpowiedział twardo.- Setki razy, to my rozmawialiśmy o przyszłości dziecka, a ja chcę porozmawiać o NASZEJ przyszłości..- wyjaśnił, a ja coraz mniej rozumiałam. Przecież naszą przyszłością jest ten maluch, którego noszę pod sercem. Myślałam, że to było jasne odkąd dowiedzieliśmy się o ciąży..  
– Okey, to o co chodzi?- zapytałam kapitulując. Kompletnie nic nie rozumiałam, więc liczyłam na to, że może coś mi wyjaśni…  
– Właściwie, to w tej kwestii, mam do ciebie tylko jedno pytanie..- wyjaśnił, a ja z przerażeniem obserwowałam jak wyciąga coś z kieszeni i przyklęka przede mną. Zrozumiałam i ani trochę mi się to nie podobało…  
– Draco, wstań!- rozkazałam.  
– Poczekaj, chcę cię o coś zapytać..- dalej brnął w swoje.  
– Odpowiedź brzmi, NIE!- warknęłam zirytowana. Ma mnie za głupią?  
– Ale nawet nie wiesz, o co chciałem zapytać.- bronił się ze zdezorientowaną miną.  
– Wiem i odpowiedź brzmi nie. Nie zostanę twoją żoną, a przynajmniej nie teraz.- tłumaczyłam jak małemu dziecku.  
– Ale…  
– Nie Draco, nie ma żadnego „ale"!- niemal krzyknęłam, może trochę zbyt ostra reakcja, ale w końcu sam tego chciał.- Nie zostanę twoją żoną, tylko dlatego, że wpadliśmy i pojawi się dziecko. Draco, ile my się znamy?- zapytałam spoglądając na niego. I to był błąd. Bo zamiast swojego ukochanego zobaczyłam mężczyznę, którego nienawidziłam przez niemal całe życie. Zimne stalowe źrenice, spoglądały na mnie z wściekłością, a twarz wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas odrzucenia. Witaj stary Malfoyu, dawno cię nie było…  
– Co to za pytanie?- warknął chłodno.- Znamy się przeszło sześć lat! To mało?  
– Nie, nie znamy się szczęść lat, a niecałe pół roku.- wtrąciłam.- A teraz z łaski swojej wstań z tych kolan, bo i tak nic nie wskórasz. Nie wyjdę za ciebie, tylko dlatego, że wymaga tego sytuacja. Zrozum, ja nie jestem pewna za siebie, a co dopiero za ciebie… Zastanów się, czy…  
– O CZYM TY MI PIERDOLISZ?!- brutalnie wszedł mi w słowo, pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych już czasów, podnosząc na mnie głos. Ten dźwięk był tak wrogi, że aż musiałam usiąść, bo czułam się jakby mój stabilny grunt pod nogami, właśnie gwałtownie zniknął.- BĘDZIEMY MIELI DZIECKO, A DZIECKO POTRZEBUJE RODZINY!  
– Będzie nosiło twoje nazwisko, jeśli zechcesz, to zamieszkamy razem… Będziemy rodziną.- tłumaczyłam spokojnie, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Jego krzyk, był jak nóż, zadający rany prosto w serce.- A kiedyś, kiedy będzie na to odpowiedni czas, zostanę twoją żoną…  
– ALBO I NIE!- krzyknął, mierząc mnie wrogim spojrzeniem.- MYŚLISZ, ŻE JESTEM GŁUPI? POJAWI SIĘ KTOŚ INNY, A TY ZWINIESZ ŻAGLE I ODEJDZIESZ, ZABIERAJĄC NASZE DZIECKO! Ooooo NIE! NA TO NIE POZWOLĘ, MASZ BYĆ MOJĄ ŻONĄ I KONIEC!- krzyczał jak opętany, a ja nagle poczułam irytację. Tak grać nie będziemy, drogi panie! Na pewno nie!  
– AHA! WIĘC TO CZEGO JA CHCĘ, NIE MA NAJMNIEJSZEGO ZNACZENIA, CO?- i mnie poniosły już emocje.- „MASZ BYĆ MOJĄ ŻONĄ I KONIEC!", A CO JEŚLI NIE? NO CO? POWIESZ MI?!- wrzeszczałam spoglądając na niego wrogo. Nagle przypomniałam sobie, jak bardzo można go nienawidzić… To już nie był mój Draco, to z powrotem był kretyn Malfoy, któremu wszyscy musieli tańczyć, tak jak on zagra, a jak nie to Jaśnie Wielmożny Pan się wściekał..- I WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO NIE CHCĘ ZOSTAĆ TWOJĄ ŻONĄ! BO MNIE ZDOMINUJESZ! NARZUCISZ MNI SWOJE WOLE I RACJE, BO KIEDY BĘDĘ MALFOYEM, BĘDZIESZ MÓGŁ ZROBIĆ TO LEGALNIE! ALE WYOBRAŹ SOBIE, ŻE JA NIE MAM OCHOTY ZOSTAĆ, NICZYM DZIKI PTAK, ZAMKNIĘTA W ZŁOTEJ KLATCE!  
– CZY TY W OGÓLE SŁYSZYSZ CO TY MÓWISZ? MASZ MNIE ZA TYRANA? CZY NIE UDOWODNIŁEM CI JUŻ… I TO NIE RAZ, JAK BARDZO CIĘ KOCHAM?!  
– UDOWODNIJ KOLEJNY I DAJ MI CZAS!- krzyknęłam zdesperowana.  
– ODEJDZIESZ… ODEJDZIESZ I ZABIERZESZ MI DZIECKO!- warknął.- ALE NA TO CI NIE POZWOLĘ. O NIEEE, NIE DASZ RADY!  
– ZAPEWNIAM CIĘ, ŻE GDYBYM CHCIAŁA, ZROBIŁABYM TO BEZ PROBLEMU! NIE ZAPOMINAJ, ŻE MOJEJ MAMIE SIĘ UDAŁO! – przypomniałam mu gorzko. Za kogo on się w tej chwili uważał?  
– NIE ZAPOMINAJ TEŻ, ŻE TWOJA MATKA NIE PRZEŻYŁA!- wiedział, że sprawi mi tym ból, ale jak widać w tej chwili mało go to interesowało..  
– A MYŚLISZ, ŻE JA NIE BYŁABYM NA TO GOTOWA? ZGINĘŁA, BO NIE CHCIAŁA, ŻEBYM JA TRAFIŁA DO OJCA TYRANA… JEŻELI MNIE MA CZEKAĆ PODOBNY LOS, ŻEBY OCALIĆ MOJE DZIECKO, PROSZĘ CIĘ BARDZO! ALE SAM, NIGDY BYŚ GO NIE DOSTAŁ! NIGDY!- wrzeszczałam jak opętana.  
– CHCESZ MI POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE MASZ ZAMIAR ODEBRAĆ MI TO DZIECKO?!- wysyczał, a jego oczy zapłonęły gniewnym ogniem.  
– JEŻELI ZAJDZIE TAKA POTRZEBA, BĘDĘ JE PRZED TOBĄ BRONIŁA, MALFOY! WŁASNĄ PIERSIĄ!  
– BĘDZIESZ BRONIŁA DZIECKO, PRZED JEGO OJCEM?!- podchodził do mnie pomału, a ja czułam coraz większy strach. A co jeśli mi coś zrobi…  
– NIE PODCHODŹ DO MNIE!- wrzasnęłam przerażona.- Nie podchodź…- tym razem już zaszlochałam, łzy wygrały z irytacją.  
– Hermiono…- moje łzy podziałały na niego uspokajająco, chyba dopiero teraz doszło do niego co się stało. Chciał podejść…- Hermiono..  
– Zostaw mnie!- jęknęłam, kuląc się na łóżku.- Nie podchodź! Nie potrzebuję cię! Jeśli nie chcesz mnie takiej, jaka jestem, to twój problem..- szlochałam.- Damy sobie radę, a ty idź i żyj, według swoich zasad! Nie będę cię zatrzymywała. Ani ja, ani dziecko!- szlochałam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to koniec. I, że nastąpił przez taką głupotę…  
– Herm…- podchodził coraz bliżej. A ja znów poczułam strach. Bałam się go, tak jak nie bałam się nigdy..  
– NIE PODCHODŹ!- wrzasnęłam, unikając jego dotyku. Siedziałam już w najdalszym kącie łóżka, z przerażeniem obserwując co robi…  
– Hermiono…- znów próbował podejść. Jednak znów byłam szybsza. Uciekłam do łazienki, gdzie po zamknięciu drzwi czułam się względnie bezpieczna. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że wystarczyłoby jedno zaklęcie, a wszedłby do środka, ale miałam nadzieję, że tego nie zrobi…- Wyjdź, proszę cię..  
– Odejdź! Nie potrzebuję kogoś, kogo będę się bała…- szepnęłam łamiącym się głosem..  
– Od razu trzeba było powiedzieć, że nie jestem ci potrzebny!- warknął…- Aaaaa i nie musisz się mnie bać! Masz w sobie Malfoya, jesteś nietykalna!- usłyszałam zanim trzasnęły frontowe drzwi. Cała rozdygotana, po kilku minutach postanowiłam wyjść z łazienki. Na szczęście jego, nie było już w moim pokoju. Niewiele widząc przez łzy, doszłam do łóżka, gdzie przez długie godziny, wylewałam morza łez… Nie rozumiałam dlaczego, ale najwyraźniej wszystko było skończone, a ja nagle poczułam się mała i zagubiona. Tak bardzo chciałam, żeby przyszedł do mnie teraz i przytulił mnie. Powiedział, że będzie dobrze i swoim miarowym oddechem, ukołysał do snu…  
Ale nie przyszedł… Ani tamtego dnia, ani przez kilka kolejnych. A ja ciągle leżałam w łóżku i płakałam. Przestałam chodzić na lekcje, niemal nic nie jadłam. Pewnie dawno bym się zagłodziła, gdyby nie Diabeł i Jas, którzy czuwali nade mną dzień i w nocy. Tylko jak długo tak można? Pomału zbliżały się święta. Święta, które mieliśmy spędzić wszyscy w Malfoy Manor… Co powiemy rodzicom? Jak oni zareagują? Po czyjej staną stronie? Te pytania męczyły mnie i nie dawały spokoju. Bałam się zarówno o siebie, jak i o Draco. Mimo, że ja dla niego najwyraźniej, znaczyłam już tyle co żywy inkubator dla jego dziecka, to on dla mnie ciągle był ważny. Bałam się reakcji mojego ojca, kiedy dowiedziałby się, że Draco nie wywiązał się z postawionego przed nim zadania, chronienia mnie i otaczania opieką…  
Właściwie, to coraz częściej zastanawiałam się, czy nie pojechać do Forks już na święta, a nie po nich. Tam czuła bym się spokojna i bezpieczna. A kiedy miałabym zły humor, Jasper zapewne zadbałby o to, żeby to zmienić. Mogłabym naładować akumulatory… A kto wie, może potem już faktycznie nie wrócić… Bo i po co? Bez Draco, całe życie i tak straciło sens… 


	33. Chapter 33

24 maja 2009

W kolejnych dniach, sytuacja pomiędzy mną, a Draconem nie poprawiła się ani o krztynę. On chodził naburmuszony, a kiedy tylko ja pojawiałam się w zasięgu jego wzroku, odchodził w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, dumny niczym paw. Bolało. I to z każdym dniem, coraz bardziej. Jedyną osobą, która cieszyła się z takiego obrotu sytuacji była Pansy, którą ciężko było teraz spotkać oddaloną od blondyna, choćby na pięć metrów. Narzucała mu się, to było jasne, jednak on nie oponował przed jej umizgami, tak intensywnie jak jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Wiedział, że jego zachowanie mnie boli, że czuję się zraniona i oszukana… Cóż, on pewnie też, na swój sposób tak właśnie się czuł… No, ale czy ja mu powiedziałam „nie"? Po prostu, poprosiłam o więcej czasu… A on teraz, za wszelką siłę chciał mi zademonstrować, że skoro jak twierdziłam, nie jest mi potrzebny, to będzie w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Szkoda tylko, że ja nie mam, tak lekkiego podejścia do życia… bo ja bez niego nie radziłam sobie wcale! Właściwie, to rzadko kiedy wychodziłam z pokoju, jeśli tak jak w przypadku lekcji, czy posiłków nie było to bezwzględnie konieczne… Byłam załamana tym rozstaniem, więc najlepiej czułam się w swoim własnym pokoju, zagrzebana w miękkiej pościeli, gdzie do woli mogłam zalewać gorzkimi łzami swoje poduszki…  
– Hermiona, a może byś tak z nim pogadała?- zagadnął Diabeł, kiedy któregoś dnia, kiedy pomału zbliżał się już wieczór, wślizgnął się do mojej sypialni, żeby jak miał to ostatnio w zwyczaju, sprawdzić czy wszystko okey. Mówiąc szczerze, ta nadopiekuńczość zaczynała mnie już irytować… no bo, co oni sobie myśleli? Że sobie żyły różową żyletką podetnę? No błagam, to nie ta bajka, a ze mnie marna księżniczka!  
– A możesz mi powiedzieć, jak mam to zrobić?- warknęłam na Bogu ducha winnego chłopaka.- Jesteś ślepy? Naprawdę nie widzisz, co on robi? Szlaja się z Parkinson, chcąc mi zrobić na złość, a kiedy tylko na niego spojrzę, w najlepszym wypadku ostentacyjnie odwraca wzrok, a najczęściej w ogóle wychodzi.- wyrzucałam z siebie żale.- On nie chce ze mną gadać, więc ja nie będę mu się narzucała!  
– A zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowujecie się jak dzieci?- przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie karcąco. No tak, on pewnie też uważa, że to moja wina! Super!- Jedno bez drugiego nie potrafi żyć, ale nie, nie pogadają ze sobą… Wolą się innymi wyręczać.- teraz to jego kolej na wylewanie żalów.  
– Co masz na myśli?- zapytałam nie rozumiejąc. Diabeł zrobił jedynie minę, jakby niechcący się wygadał, ale milczał.- Diable?!  
– A ty myślisz, że na czyją prośbę, tak ci się narzucam?- zapytał poddając się.- Wiem, że cię irytuję i jest mi przykro z tego powodu, ale zrozum…  
– PROSIŁ CIĘ, ŻEBYŚ MNIE DOGLĄDAŁ?!- wrzasnęłam oburzona. No, to już przekracza wszelkie granice bezczelności, na jaką stać Malfoya!- Co on sobie niby wyobraża?  
– Martwi się o ciebie.- Diabeł chciał załagodzić sytuację.- I nie udawaj, że ty o niego nie!- zastrzegł, a kąciki jego ust zadrgały tak, jakby chciał się zaśmiać.- Dobrze wiem, że codziennie wypytujesz o niego Jas…  
– Wypytuję.- zgodziłam się.- Bo go kocham, ale dla niego najwyraźniej to trochę za mało!- warknęłam. Miałam już dość tej beznadziejnej rozmowy. Chciałam uciec…  
– Herm, przecież on też za tobą szaleje!- zapewnił brunet, głaszcząc mnie po ramieniu.  
– Nooo, to w dość specyficzny sposób mi to pokazuje!- wysyczałam zirytowana.- Wiesz co, chciałabym się położyć.- dałam mu sygnał, że nie mam ochoty na dalsze dyskusje o blondynie. Zrozumiał, bo pocałowawszy mnie w policzek, ruszył do wyjścia..- Aha, jeszcze jedno Diable!- zawołałam za chłopakiem, na dźwięk mojego głosu odwrócił się zaciekawiony.- Jak będziesz z nim rozmawiał, to powiedz mu, że jego dziecko ma się wyśmienicie, a i inkubator nie narzeka!- rzuciłam dość złośliwie. Diabeł jedynie pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, wzdychając głęboko, jednak powstrzymał się od komentarza, znikając za drzwiami.  
Zostałam sama. Znowu! I znów potok słonych łez wypłynął z moich oczu. Jak on śmie, nasyłać na mnie przyjaciół. To poniżające… A najgorsze jest to, że za dwa dni są święta, które będziemy musieli spędzić razem… Razem, a jednak osobno… Zaraz… Nie, wcale nie musimy ich spędzać w taki sposób! To jest myśl… Jeszcze tylko muszę pogadać ze Snapem i z tatą, ale z tym sobie poradzę! Niewiele myślą, wyskoczyłam z łóżka, na szybko poprawiając makijaż i ruszyłam do drzwi. Na moje nieszczęście na korytarzy spotkałam jego… Oczywiście odwrócił wzrok… Już miałam go wyminąć, kiedy nagle przypomniałam sobie o Diable.  
– Dobra rada Malfoy!- syknęłam.- Radzę więcej nie nasyłać na mnie swoich przyjaciół!  
– O co ci..- zaczął zimno, jednak mu przerwałam.  
– Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi!- warknęłam.- Poza tym, nie mam zamiaru wdawać się z tobą w żadne dyskusje! Pansy na pewno już na ciebie czeka, więc cię nie zatrzymuję!- powiedziałam zimno, zostawiając oniemiałego blondyna za sobą.  
Snape, był mi potrzebny Snape! Na szczęście był w swoim gabinecie i po krótkiej rozmowie, przystał na moją prośbę, pozwalając mi opuścić szkołę szybciej od pozostałych uczniów. Teraz został już tylko tata, ale tym zajmę się jutro…  
Zadowolona wróciłam do swojego pokoju, zupełnie ignorując spojrzenia, jakie rzucali mi, siedzący w obecności Dracona, Jas i Zabini. Miałam to gdzieś, ja musiałam się wyspać!  
Następnego dnia, wstałam wcześniej niż zwykle, kiedy ponad koronami drzew, dopiero zaczynało robić się szaro. Chciałam wyjechać szybko, żeby nie być zmuszoną do pożegnań. Z nikim! Jedyne, do czego się zmusiłam, to napisanie listu do Jasmine, z wiadomością, że ma się o mnie nie martwić i życzeniami wesołych świąt, bo pewnie spotkamy się dopiero po nich. Kilkoma sprawnymi zaklęciami, spakowałam potrzebne mi rzeczy i nim zegar wybił siódmą rano, wychodziłam ze szkoły, kierując się do Zakazanego Lasu. Po nieprzyjemnej teleportacji, znalazłam się przed bramą posiadłości Malfoyów.  
– No no… Hermiona, miło cię widzieć.- usłyszałam kobiecy głos tuż obok siebie.- Gratuluję, słyszałam już radosną nowinę…  
– Dzięki Bellatrix.- odpowiedziałam machinalnie i zimno. Nigdy nie darzyłam jej specjalną sympatią, a po tym jak ojciec opowiedział mi, że to właśnie ona pozbawiła mnie matki, ta kobieta w ogóle mogła stać się dla mnie powietrzem.- A tak na marginesie, to witaj. Nie wiesz, czy ojciec już wstał?- zapytałam rzeczowo. Coś w tonie mojego głosu, musiało powiedzieć jej, że nie wszystko u mnie jest w porządku, więc nie wdając się w kolejne dyskusje, odpowiedziała szybko.  
– Jak najbardziej. Właśnie od niego wracam. Możesz iść, ale nie wiem, czy nie ma jakiegoś spotkania.- zastrzegła.  
– A guzik mnie to obchodzi.- warknęłam.- Do zobaczenia Bello i powodzenia, jak mniemam na kolejnej misji.- pożegnałam się. Usłyszałam jeszcze jak ciotka Maloyów przed teleportacją wzdycha „inteligentna bestia", a potem już jej nie było.  
Raźno ruszyłam w kierunku wejścia do dworu. Przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz, mocno naparłam na klamkę, nie fatygując się nawet pukaniem. W końcu, miałam czuć się jak w domu, a do własnego domu chyba nie będę pukała, nie? Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, ruszyłam schodami w górę. Do gabinetu ojca, również nie raczyłam nawet zapukać, ot tak, po prostu wparowałam do pokoju, gdzie ojciec istotnie rozmawiał z jakimś śmierciożercą. Chyba Yaxleyem. Obydwoje spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni, jednak nic sobie nie robiąc z ich min, ostro spojrzałam na śmierciożercę…  
– Wynocha!- syknęłam w jego kierunku, trzymając otwarte drzwi. Zaskoczony mężczyzna, przeniósł swój wzrok ze mnie, na mojego ojca..- No, na co czekasz? Na zaproszenie? Wyjazd mi stąd Yaxley!- krzyknęłam w jego kierunku, kiedy nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
– Rób, co mówi.- usłyszałam spokojny głos ojca. Mężczyzna ukłonił mu się ulegle, po czym ten sam gest wykonał przede mną.  
– Irytujesz mnie koleś, a ja tego nie lubię!- warknęłam, kiedy poprzez kłanianie mi się w pas, opóźniał swoje wyjście.  
– Panienka wybaczy..- jąkał.  
– WYNOŚ SIĘ!- krzyknęłam ostatni raz. Jeszcze chwila, a dojdzie do rękoczynów! Nareszcie poszedł. Zostałam sama z ojcem, a o to w końcu mi chodziło. W czasie, kiedy zamykałam drzwi, tata wstał ze swojego fotela, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
– Widzę, że ktoś tu jest dziś nie w sosie..- zaśmiał się. I co on myśli? Że jest zabawny?  
– Chcę jechać do Forks!- wyrzuciłam z siebie, nie siląc się nawet na żadne powitanie. Po to tu przyszłam, a cała reszta, to tylko zbędne pierdoły.  
– Przecież ci pozwoliłem.- odpowiedział nie rozumiejąc mojego najścia.- Wyjeżdżasz 27…  
– Nie! Chcę jechać już!- weszłam mu w słowo.  
– Ale..- zaczął przyglądając mi się uważnie.- Hermiono, czy coś się stało?- zapytał. I tego się obawiałam. Nie chciałam, żeby Draco miał kłopoty, a że będzie miał, jeśli powiem ojcu prawdę, to byłam pewna…  
– Nic, po prostu nie chcę spędzać świąt w Malfoy Manor.- odpowiedziałam pokrętnie.  
– Rozumiem.- powiedział, ciągle mierząc mnie wzrokiem. No i znowu chce mi spenetrować myśli. Czy on się kiedyś nauczy, że nie ze mną te numery?- A możesz mi łaskawie odpowiedzieć, dlaczego?- zapytał, uświadomiwszy sobie, że znów siła mojej oklumencji, była większa od jego chęci.  
– Nie ważne.- warknęłam.- Nie chcę i tyle!  
– Pokłóciłaś się z Draconem, co?- zgadywał, czy miałam to wypisane na twarzy? Dobrze interpretując moje milczenie, dodał- O co poszło?  
– O pierdołę, ale na tyle intensywnie, że nie chcę spędzać świąt w jego obecności.- odparłam. Miałam nadzieję, że ojciec zaniecha dalszych dociekań, ale jak to zwykle bywa, nadzieja matką głupich…  
– Nalegam jednak, żebyś mi powiedziała, co się stało.- a ten dalej swoje.  
Nie widząc innej możliwości, opowiedziałam mu, co zaszło pomiędzy nami, nie ukrywając żadnego szczegółu, bo i niby po co? I tak by odgadł, że coś kręcę i mącę, a ja chciałam mieć tą rozmowę, jak najszybciej za sobą. Tata słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając mi, a ja z niemałym zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że możliwość wylania wszystkich moich żali i całej tej irytacji, była dla mnie wielką pomocą. Poczułam się o wiele lepiej, kiedy komuś się zwierzyłam. Nawet jeśli tym kimś, była najmniej odpowiednia do tego osoba…  
– Rozumiem..- westchnął w końcu, kiedy moja opowieść już się zakończyła.- To faktycznie nie wygląda za dobrze… Chyba będę musiał, przeprowadzić z młodym Malfoyem poważną rozmowę.- No i masz babo placek. Tego się obawiałam…  
– NIE!- krzyknęłam, a on spojrzał na mnie, jak na wariatkę.  
– Nie?- powtórzył mało inteligentnie.  
– Nie zgadzam się.- powiedziałam twardo.- To jest nasz sprawa i ty się nie mieszaj. Zabraniam ci rozmawiać z nim na ten temat i nie pozwalam, na zrobienie mu krzywdy, rozumiesz?- zarządziłam, a jego mina wskazywała na kompletne zaskoczenie.  
– Nie, nie rozumiem.- przyznał.- Ale wygląda na to, że ty go kochasz. Mimo wszystko..  
– Zgadza się.- potwierdziłam.- I nie chcę, żebyś coś mu zrobił. Zostaw tą sytuację, ona sama się rozwiąże.- tym razem ton mojego głosu był już błagalny.  
– W porządku, jeśli taka jest twoja wola, będę udawał, że nic mnie to nie obchodzi.- zgodził się ze mną, a ja tak po prostu go uściskałam.  
– Dziękuję!- szepnęłam.  
– Ale wiesz, że zachowujecie się jak dzieci?- zaśmiał się, również lekko mnie przytulając.  
– No, nie! Czy wyście się uprali?!- jęknęłam, przypominając sobie swoją rozmowę z Diabłem, z poprzedniego wieczoru.- Diabeł powiedział dokładnie to samo!  
– Wygląda na to, że pan Zabini, jest o wiele inteligentniejszy, niż go uważasz.- zauważył poważnie.  
– Okey, ale zostawmy już Diabła.- zrezygnowałam z dalszych dyskusji. W końcu przyszłam tu w konkretnej sprawie, a póki co, jedynie straciłam masę cennego czasu.- Nie powiedziałeś mi, co z moim wyjazdem?  
– Jedź, jeśli chcesz.- westchnął.  
– Tak, chcę!- zgodziłam się.- Tego mi teraz potrzeba, odpoczynku od tego wszystkiego. Muszę sobie to poukładać w głowie, z daleka od Malfoya.  
– Czyli, jak rozumiem, Dracon dostaje areszt domowy, tak?- zaśmiał się.  
– Areszt nie, ale możesz mu zakazać szukania mnie.- poprosiłam.- I pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś..- przypomniałam, ciągle nie będąc pewną, czy aby na pewno dotrzyma słowa.  
– Nic mu nie zrobię!- zapewnił.  
– Wiesz, że mam możliwość sprawdzenia tego?- zapytałam.  
– Nie zajdzie taka konieczność.- odpowiedział.- Ale obawiam się, że Malfoyom muszę o tym powiedzieć, zapewne będą pytać, dlaczego nie spędzasz z nami świąt.- dodał po chwili.  
– Powiedz.- zgodziłam się.- Ale… może pomiń wszystkie szczegóły, co?- zaproponowałam.- Po prostu powiedz, że się pokłóciliśmy i dla naszego wspólnego dobra, powinniśmy na jakiś czas, zostać od siebie oddzieleni, okey?  
– Co tylko sobie życzysz.- przystał na moją prośbę.- Nooo, a teraz już uciekaj, ja muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Yaxleyem, którego w przemiły sposób wyprosiłaś..- zaśmiał się, a mnie na wspomnienie tego wydarzenia, zrobiło się głupio.  
– Ej, czy to rumieniec?- zapytał.- Tylko mi nie mów, że jesteś zażenowana. To było wspaniałe, moja krew! Jestem z ciebie dumny!- pochwalił mnie, tylko nie wiem, czy ja powinnam się z tej pochwały cieszyć. Kurcze, zamieniam się w Lorda Voldemorta w spódnicy! Pięknie!  
– To fajnie, że sprawiłam ci przyjemność.- odpowiedziałam ciągle zażenowana.- A teraz faktycznie lecę. Wesołych Świąt, tato.- uściskałam go na pożegnanie.- I przekaż życzenie ode mnie Malfoyom, dobrze?  
– A co ja? Święty Mikołaj?- oburzył się, jednak wiedziałam, że spełni moją prośbę. Miał do mnie słabość, więc nie był w stanie odmówić… Na moje szczęście!  
Po wyjściu z jego gabinetu, najciszej i najszybciej, jak mogłam wyszłam z dworu, gdzie przed bramą, swobodnie mogłam skupić się na celu mojej podróży i sprawnie teleportować się do Forks, gdzie miałam nadzieję, ukoić swoje nerwy, otoczona życzliwymi ludźmi… Emmm, no dobra.. wampirami! Ale to jeden kit!  
Wyobrażając sobie ich miny na mój widok, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Ciekawe, czy Al przewidziała, że zjawię się szybciej? No nic, pora się przekonać! Wyszukując w pamięci obraz ich domu, mocniej uchwyciłam swoją walizkę, skupiając się na domku z moich myśli, a już po chwili zniknęłam z głośnym trzaskiem, aby ciasnym, czasoprzestrzennym tunelem, pokonać międzykontynentalną odległość pomiędzy Londynem, a Forks…  
CDN… 


	34. Chapter 34

27 maja 2009

O matko, jak ja nienawidzę teleportacji! A zwłaszcza, kiedy jesttaka długa! Ja rozumiem, że miałam do pokonania wielką odległość, alebez przesady. Już prawie traciłam przytomność, z braku tlenu, no! Alena szczęście jestem już na miejscu! Boże, jak ja tęskniłam, za tymmiejscem… Jeszcze gdyby tylko było odrobinę jaśniej… No, ale chybanie można mieć wszystkiego. Ameryka, to nie Europa. Tu jest terazśrodek nocy. Dobrze chociaż, że leży śnieg, bo choć on połyskując,rozświetlał tak dobrze znaną i ukochaną przeze mnie okolicę.. Całeszczęście, że Cullenowie są wampirami, bo na pewno nie śpią! Z corazmocniej bijącym sercem, ruszyłam spomiędzy drzew w kierunku białegobudynku, który budził we mnie, tak wiele miłych wspomnień… Boże, ileja tu fajnych rzeczy przeżyłam! Z rozrzewnieniem spoglądałam na stare,białe okiennice, na srebrny samochód Edwarda, stojący przed garażem, ażdziw mnie bierze, że taki fan motoryzacji, jeszcze jeździ tym to już lat?  
Wchodząc po drewnianych schodach na werandę, zlubością wsłuchiwałam się w szemrzący nieopodal strumień, w którymkilka lat temu, razem z Bellą moczyłyśmy nogi, zaśmiewając się z żartówEmmetta… Jak dobrze tu wrócić.  
Z szerokim uśmiechem zapukałam dowielkich drewnianych drzwi, odkładając na bok swoją torbę. Niemal w tymsamym momencie usłyszałam dźwięczy głos Rose:  
– Zobaczę, kto to!-zapewne myśląc, że ta jakiś zbłąkany człowiek, szła do drzwi wirytującym dla wampirów, człowieczym tempie. W końcu jednak drzwi sięuchyliły, a moją twarz rozjaśnił strumień światła z środka…  
-Nooo, jak na wampira to długo szłaś! Już myślałam, że się niedoczekam.- zaśmiałam się, widząc zaskoczenie na jej twarzy. A więcjednak, Alice nie przewidziała, że zjawię się wcześniej. Ach! Wzięłamich z zaskoczenia, jak miło!  
– Hermiona!- blondynka uśmiechnęłasię do mnie najpiękniejszym uśmiechem świata.- Boże, ale mniezaskoczyłaś!- uściskała mnie uważając, żeby przy okazji nie zrobić mikrzywdy.- Chodźcie tu wszyscy, mam niespodziankę!- zawołała dość cicho,jednak nie miałam wątpliwości, że domownicy ją usłyszą, kiedy łapiąc zamoją torbę, wprowadziła mnie do jasnego holu. Jak na zawołanie z salonuwyszli Esmee i Carlisle, z korytarza na lewo Edward, a na schodachpojawili się Alice i Jasper…  
– Herm!- chochlikowata brunetkarzuciła mi się na szyję z wielkim impetem.- Ale ja się stęskniłam!-piszczała mi do ucha, ciągle mocno ściskając. Pomału zaczynało mi jużbrakować powietrza…  
– Spokojnie Al, bo zaraz mnie udusisz i nici z pogaduch…- wysapałam, a ona natychmiast mnie puściła.  
– Ups!- zaśmiała się uroczo, a ja natychmiast zatonęłam w objęciach mojej kochanej Esmee, a potem w uścisku Carlisle'a.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewacie się, za wcześniejszą wizytę?-zapytałam niewinnie.- Widzę, że zaskoczył was mój widok..- zaśmiałamsię, spoglądając sugestywnie na Al.  
– Ejjj, co się takpatrzysz?!- zaperzyła się, jednak było widać, że jest rozbawiona.-Przestałam cię obserwować, kiedy stanęło na tym, że przyjeżdżasz 27, ztym swoim blondaskiem.- zaśmiała się, nieświadomie wspominając mi oMalfoyu..  
– Wydaje mi się chochliku, że o blondaska, to na razienie powinniśmy wypytywać..- dźwięczny głos Edwarda potoczył się popomieszczeniu, kiedy ja witałam się z Jasperem. Ehhh, te jegozdolności…  
– Zdaje się, że zapomniałam już, jaki jesteś irytujący.- westchnęłam rzucając mu się na szyję.  
\- Ja też się stęskniłem.- zaśmiał się, przytulając mnie lekko. Z całejrodzinki, to on miał największą wprawę z obcowania z ludźmi, więc niemusiał tak bardzo się kontrolować. Czas spędzony z Bellą, wykształcił wnim zmysł, dzięki któremu nie był w stanie spowodować jakiegośuszczerbku na moim zdrowiu… W zasadzie, to byłby idealny, gdyby niepatrzeć na to, że miał tą irytującą zdolność do czytania w ludzkichmyślach…  
– Hehe.. nie musicie mnie tak wita…. Hermiona?!-przez uchylone drzwi, do domu wślizgnął się Emmett. Jego oczy miałyintensywnie topazowy odcień, więc zapewne wracał właśnie z polowania..-Ja nie mogę! To naprawdę ty!- zaśmiał się, bez trudności podnosząc mniew górę.- Ale zaraz… Edward, czy Nessie jest gdzieś w pobliżu?-zapytał, spoglądając na brata. Nie rozumiałam jego zachowania..  
– Ejjj… ściskasz mnie, a myślisz o innej?- zaśmiałam się.- To nie fair!  
\- Nie, nie… pytam z innego powodu..- odpowiedział, głęboko się w cośwsłuchując.- To jak? Gdzie jest Nessie?- ponowił pytanie.  
-Faktycznie!- stwierdził Edward, zapewne wychwytując coś z myśli brata.-Nessie jest z Bellą, w naszym domu.- powiedział w końcu. Cała rodzinawpatrywała się w nas zaciekawiona.  
– Co jest?- zapytał w końcu Jasper, zapewne wyczuwając jakieś napięcie.  
\- Heh..- westchnął, ewidentnie zbity z tropu Emmett.- Myślałem, że to zpowodu przepicia, ale skoro Edward też to słyszy..- szepnął, po czymzwracając się do mnie, zapytał- Herm, przyjechałaś z kimś?  
– Co?- zdziwiłam się tym pytaniem. I czemu wszyscy wyglądają na zaskoczonych, tak samo jak ja?- Nie, oczywiście, że nie.  
\- W takim razie, skoro Nessie jest daleko stąd, a ty jesteś tu jedynymczłowiekiem, to czemu ja słyszę dwa rytmy bijących serc?- zapytałzaskoczony, odwracając głowę w kierunku drzwi, jakby chciał zwęszyć,czy ktoś nie stoi na zewnątrz. A ja w ułamku sekundy zrozumiałam cojest grane. Przecież oni słyszeli mojego maluszka!  
Ledwo to pomyślałam, a Edward spojrzał na mnie uradowany.  
\- Myślę, że Hermiona zna rozwiązanie tej zagadki.- powiedziałtajemniczo, szeroko się do mnie uśmiechając. Tym razem wzrok całejrodziny, która po słowach Emmetta zasłuchała się tajemnicze bicieserca, zwrócił się na mnie, w niemym oczekiwaniu…  
– Eeeemmm, notak.- powiedziałam.- Bo widzicie.. ja… ja w zasadzie z kimś jednakprzyjechałam.- powiedziałam, czule gładząc się po brzuchu.  
– O MÓJ BOŻE!- pisnęła Alice, przykładając ucho do mojego brzucha.- Ty jesteś w ciąży, mamuśko!  
\- Nooo!- powiedziałam, nie potrafiąc ukryć uśmiechu dumy, który wykwitłna mojej twarzy. Noooo, a poza tym, dopiero oni uświadomili mi, żeserce mojego dziecka już bije. Miałam ochotę fruwać z radości. Nooo,ale nie mogłam, bo po odkryciu tajemnicy zalała mnie fala żdy chciał mnie uściskać i pocałować. A kiedy w końcu, pierwszyoprzytomniał Carlisle, wszyscy weszliśmy do salonu, gdzie Emmett zrobiłdla mnie herbaty. Dobrze jednak, że nie posłodził jej w kuchni, bo wcukierniczce, którą mi przyniósł, zamiast cukru, znajdowała się sól…  
Narozmowach zeszła nam reszta nocy. Esme co prawda, chciała wysłać mniespać, ale skapitulowała po tym, jak oznajmiłam jej, że wstałam dopierokilka godzin temu.  
A kiedy nastał poranek, czekała mnie kolejnaniespodzianka. Przez otwarte tarasowe drzwi do salonu wbiegła, dobrzeznana mi, a jednak teraz tak inna osoba… A właściwie dwie, jednak tejdrugiej nie znałam jeszcze osobiście…  
– Bells!- wykrzyknęłamuradowana, przyglądając się niezwykle urodziwej wampirzycy, która takmało przypominała już moją starą, niezdarną przyjaciółkę. Miałam jednaknadzieję, że ciągle mnie pamięta.  
– Hermiona?!- zdziwiła się namój widok. Ale szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy, uświadomił mi, żewzględem mnie, jej uczucia się nie zmieniły. No, może pomijając to, żeteraz mogła zapragnąć mojej krwi…- Kiedy przyjechałaś?- pytała,ściskając mnie delikatnie.  
– Kilka godzin temu.- odpowiedziałam, ciągle nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku.  
\- KILKA GODZIN?- zapytała ostro, spoglądając jednak nie na mnie, a naEdwarda, który zrobił minę niewiniątka.- I nie przyszedłeś po mnie?!-warknęła.  
– Zagadałem się..- odpowiedział skruszony.  
– Iwidzisz?- zaśmiała się. – Wystarczyło, że wyszłam za niego za mąż, ajuż mu się o mnie zapomina!- warknęła, jednak była rozbawiona.  
-Ejjjj! To są jakieś insynuacje!- odpowiedział, biorąc na ręce,wyglądającą na oko 7, może 8 lat dziewczynkę. Mała przyłożyła rączki dojego twarzy, a on coraz szerzej się uśmiechał…  
– Tak Renesmee,masz rację.- zgodził się, a ja przypomniałam sobie, co Emmett i Jasper,mówili mi o córce Edwarda i Belli, kiedy przyjechali do Hogwartu..-Myślę, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu.- odpowiedział znowu,zapewne na jej nieme pytanie.  
Już po chwili mała tuliła się do mnie ufnie.  
– Masz dziecko w brzuchu.- stwierdziła z uśmiechem.- Córeczkę, wiesz?- zapytała, a ja spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona.  
– No i zdaje się, zepsułaś cioci niespodziankę.- upomniała ją Bella.  
– Przepraszam.- bąknęła mała.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi Nessie, wręcz przeciwnie, zrobiłaś mi niespodziankę.-pocieszyłam ją. Istotnie, moje serce aż nadęło się z radości. Będęmiała córeczkę, małą kochaną dziewczynkę…  
– To dobrze.-ucieszyła się, ściskając mnie ponownie.- Będziesz moją ulubioną ciocią,wiesz?- zapytała spoglądając na mnie, miała oczy Belli, zanim ta stałasię wampirem.  
– Naprawdę? To miło.- uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Już uwielbiałam tą małą. Była kochana!  
\- Tak!- zgodziła się.- Mamo, kiedy przyjdzie Jackob?- zapytała nagle, aja zamarłam. Wilkołak? W domu wampirów? Eeeee… chyba dawno mnie tunie było…  
– Opowiemy ci później!- szepnął mi do ucha Edward.  
Następnedni istotnie upłynęły nam na opowieściach. A sporo tego było. Nawet niewiedziałam, że w stosunkowo, tak krótkim czasie, tyle może sięwydarzyć. Okazało się bowiem, że Emmett i Jasper, podczas swojejkrótkiej wizyty, nie opowiedzieli mi nawet jednej setnej, tego codziało się od naszego ostatniego spotkania…  
Ale ja też nie byłamdłużna przyjaciołom. Opowiedziałam im, jak to, okazało się, że jestemcórką największego czarnoksiężnika w magicznej historii, o tym jakzmieniło się moje życie, pod wpływem tej wiadomości, oraz o tym, jakpokochałam swojego wroga. No i oczywiście, jak to się stało, że jestemw ciąży i czemu Draco nie przyjechał ze mną.  
Po tym jak opowiedziałam im, o mojej kłótni z Draconem i wtajemniczyłam o co poszło, Edward westchnął jedynie…  
\- Cóż, po części go rozumiem… Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy twoja ukochanawzbrania się przed małżeństwem!- po tych słowach, przyciągnął Bellębliżej siebie, czule czochrając ją po włosach.  
– Eeeejjj, zaraz!- zaprotestowała, starając się z powrotem ułożyć swoją fryzurę.- W końcu uległam, nie?  
– Hermiona też ulegnie!- zaśmiała się Alice, stukając się po czole.- Widzę to.  
– To się może zmienić!- zastrzegłam.  
\- Eeeeee… nie!- odpowiedziała, szukając czegoś w głowie.- Nie zmienisię, bo ty już podjęłaś decyzję, maleńka! Nieprawdaż?- zaśmiała się.  
– Ugh! Musisz wszystko wiedzieć?!- jęknęłam.  
\- No, tak już mam!- zaśmiała się. To mi jednak o czymś przypomniało. Ażdziw bierze, że nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej. Byłam w Forks odczterech dni, spędzałam czas na rozrywkach i śmiechach, a w tym czasie,w Londynie mogło się wiele wydarzyć. Zadrżałam z niepokoju…  
– Co jest?- zapytał Jasper, wyczuwając moje zdenerwowanie.  
– Al, czy mogłabyś coś dla mnie zrobić?- zapytałam błagalnie.  
– Jasne, dla ciebie wszystko!- zgodziła się w ciemno. Za to właśnie, tak bardzo ją kochałam.  
\- Czy możesz sprawdzić, czy z Draconem wszystko w porządku?-zapytałam.- Wiesz, czy mój ojciec nie mia zamiaru, albo nie daj Boże,czy już nie zrobił mu krzywdy?- zapytałam z nadzieją.  
– Jasne,daj mi minutkę.- poprosiła, a już po chwili, była w pokoju obecnajedynie ciałem. Każda sekunda ciągnęła mi się niemiłosiernie, woczekiwaniu na jej rewelacje. W końcu jednak, jakby odzyskującprzytomność, wróciła duchem do pokoju.  
– I jak?- zapytałam.  
\- Nie… Twój ojciec nic mu nie zrobił. I nie zamierza.- zapewniła,jednak widząc jej minę, kamień który uciskał moje serce wcale niespadł…  
– Coś jeszcze?- zapytałam, jednak nie wiedziałam do końca, czy na pewno chcę poznać tą odpowiedź…  
\- Nooo.. jego ojciec..- westchnęła.- To już było… tak sądzę, ale zplanów jego ojca wynika, że chce to powtórzyć…- plątała się.- TylkoHerm, bo ja nie wiem… ja się nie znam… ale…co to jest Cruccio?-zapytała, a ja zesztywniałam! No tak! Mój ojciec nie mógł mu zrobićkrzywdy, ale Lucjusz… Zagotował się we mnie gniew!  
– Sowa! Potrzebuję sowy!- krzyknęłam zrywając się na równe nogi.  
– Będzie ciężko.- powiedział Emmett.- Co się stało, Herm?  
\- TELEFON!- krzyknęłam. W tej chwili chwaliłam wszelkie bóstwa, zato, że Lucjusz miał jakieś interesy z mugolami i podłączył w ich domumugolski telefon.- Dajcie mi telefon!- panikowałam. W mgnieniu oka,Alice podała mi swoją komórkę, a ja z pamięci wykręciłam numer…  
Oczekiwaniena połączenie ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. A być może, właśnie w tymmomencie, Lucjusz torturuje mojego ukochanego. Serce rozdarł ból. Wkońcu jednak po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszałam, należący do Jasgłos…  
– Hallo?  
– Jas, natychmiast daj mi do telefonu swojego ojca!- wrzasnęłam  
– Hermiona?!- zdziwiła się.  
– Nie, Święty Augustyn!- wrzasnęłęm.- Daj mi Lucjusza, proszę!  
– Ja-jasne..- wydukała, po czym nieco ciszej usłyszałam jej głos..- Tato, to Hermiona, chcę z tobą rozmawiać.  
– Ze mną? Na pewno?- słyszałam jego zdziwienie. No tak, zapewne tego się nie spodziewał.- Hallo?  
– CZY TY OSZALAŁEŚ?!- wrzasnęłam.- JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ! JAK…JAK… OCH, WŁASNEMU SYNOWI!- darłam się do tej słuchawki.  
– Uspokój się i powiedz, o co chodzi…- zdaje się, że nie rozumiał, a we mnie wściekłość, aż kipiała.  
– O CO CHODZI MALFOY, O CO CHODZI? CO MU ZROBIŁEŚ?!  
– Komu?- dopytywał, potęgując tylko moją irytację.  
– NIE UDAWAJ GŁUPIEGO, BO DOBRZE WIESZ! KTO KAZAŁ CI GO TORTUROWAĆ?!  
– Aaa, więc o to chodzi.- no w końcu zajarzył. Brawa dla tego pana!- Nikt mi nie kazał, a co?  
– JAJCO!- wrzasnęłam.- NIE WAŻ MI SIĘ, WIĘCEJ PODNIEŚĆ NA NIEGO RÓŻDŻKI, ROZUMIESZ?!  
– Ale…  
– ZROZUMIAŁEŚ?!- powtórzyłam dobitnie.  
– Bronisz go?- zdziwił się nie na żarty.- Po tym, co zrobił?  
\- Słuchaj! To co zrobił i jakie są tego konsekwencje, to jest tylko iwyłącznie nasza sprawa! Tobie nic do tego, rozumiesz?!  
– Ale…- no i znowu zaczyna.  
\- Nie ma żadnego „ale" Malfoy!- krzyknęłam.- Nie waż się mu więcejzrobić krzywdy!- zagroziłam.- A teraz poproś mojego ojca.- dodałam pochwili.  
– Że jak?- zapytał, pewnie miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Ojca! Taki wysoki, blady, łysy i z deka przerażający!-zironizowałam.- Chcę z nim rozmawiać! NATYCHMIAST!- Jezzzuuu, zemnie się faktycznie Voldemort w spódnicy robi… Ale zadziałało, bousłyszałam, jak Lucjusz wysyła Jas, żeby poprosiła tatę. Po chwili wsłuchawce rozległ się trzask towarzyszący teleportacji i usłyszałam,jak Lucjusz tłumaczy ojcu, że ja jestem na linii i koniecznie chcę znim rozmawiać…  
– Hermiona?- usłyszałam jego głos.- Coś się stało?  
\- WSZYSTKO SIĘ STAŁO! MIAŁEŚ GO PILNOWAĆ!- krzyczałam, jednakczułam, że pod moimi powiekami zbierają się łzy..- Przecież cięprosiłam…- szepnęłam  
– Ale Hermiono, ja nie rozumiem…Przecież Draconowi nie spadł włos z głowy..- tłumaczył, czyżby niewiedział o poczynaniach Lucjusza?  
– Cóż, widzę, że ja jestemlepiej zorientowana niż ty!- jęknęłam.- Może zapytaj Lucjusza, czydobrze się bawił, traktując go Cruccio…- zaszlochałam. Usłyszałam jakojciec zwraca się do Lucjusza..  
\- Czy to prawda?  
\- Panie mój, za takie traktowanie twojej córki…- zaczął się bronić.  
\- CZY TO PRAWDA?!- wrzasnął ojciec.  
\- Tak.- w końcu się przyznał.  
\- A czy ja, nie wyraziłem się jasno, że nie chcę, żeby tak kwestia była poruszana?!- zapytał ostro.  
\- Panie…  
\- Potem porozmawiamy!- warknął ojciec.  
– Hermiono?- zapytał.  
– Jestem..- zaszlochałam. Było mi przykro, że Draco cierpiał. Nie powinien… Ja nie powinnam była do tego dopuścić.  
\- Tak mi przykro, córeczko… Obiecuję, że od tej chwili włos mu zgłowy nie spadnie. Jest nietykalny i tyle!- zapewnił.- Już moja w tymgłowa!- mam nadzieję, że tym razem dotrzyma słowa.  
– Ja..jak on się czuje?- zapytałam słabo.  
– Wygląda całkiem nieźle..- odpowiedział po chwili.- Jest tutaj, chcesz z nim rozmawiać?- zapytał.  
– Nie, nie wiedziałabym, co mu powiedzieć!- szepnęłam.- Proszę cię pilnuj go! Błagam!  
\- Oczywiście, będzie pod moją ochroną. Nic się nie martw!- prosił,słyszałam w jego głosie troskę o mnie, to napawało mnie nadzieją, żetym razem Draco naprawdę będzie bezpieczny..- A co z Lucjuszem?  
– Nic mu nie rób.- poprosiłam.  
– Ale wiesz, że zasłużył.  
\- Wiem… i uważam, że dwa Cruccio jemu też by się przydały, ale niechcę tego.- zapewniłam.- Po prostu, nie pozwól mu więcej skrzywdzićDracona!- chlipałam do słuchawki.  
– Niech się stanie, twojejwoli.- odpowiedział ojciec.- I zapewniam cię, Draco będzie bezwzględniebezpieczny!- powtórzył dobitniej.- Na pewno nie chcesz z nim pogadać?  
\- Nie… Papa..- odłączyłam połączenie. Czułam się podle, że przezemnie, Draco tyle wycierpiał. Znając Lucjusza, to nie było jedynie,jedno Cruccio. I pewnie też, nie tylko ono… Łzy zebrały się w moichoczach…  
Nie zważając na przyglądających mi się w konsternacji Cullenów, dlaktórych zagadnienia dotyczące magii, były nieznane, więc nie potrafilinawet wyobrazić sobie tego, przez co musiał przejść Draco, wybuchnęłamgłośnym płaczem…  
CDN… 


	35. Chapter 35

3 czerwca 2009

Nie przejmując się staraniami Cullenów, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli mnie pocieszyć, po prostu rozpłakałam się jak małe dziecko. Czułam się oszukana, przecież wszystko miało być dobrze, a Draconowi miała nie stać się żadna krzywda… Czemu w tym cholernym życiu, nic nie może być tak, jak chcę tego ja! No czemu?!  
– Hermiona…- zawołał za mną Emmet, kiedy łapiąc za swoją kurtkę, zapłakana wybiegłam na dwór. Mijając obrzucających się śnieżkami i szczerze ubawionych Renesmee i Jackoba, skierowałam się nad potok. Potrzebowałam chwili, żeby pogodzić się z losem mojego ukochanego. Czułam się tak, jakby to na mnie ktoś rzucił Cruccio, z tą tylko różnicą, że mnie nie bolało ciało, a dusza. Poszarpana na miliony kawałków i krwawiąca. Pomału zaczynałam żałować swojej decyzji. Przecież mogłam się wtedy zgodzić. Ciągle bylibyśmy parą, a ślub mogłabym odwlekać do woli… Na to już jednak za późno. Draco się obraził, a po tym, co musiał przeze mnie i moje fochy przeżyć, zapewne nie będzie chciał na mnie nawet spojrzeć. I tak szczerze, to wcale nie będę mu miała tego za złe. Wcale…  
Jedyną osobą, do której mogę mieć żal, jestem ja sama. Mogłam być księżniczką, w swojej własnej bajce. Mogłam mieć wspaniałego męża i szczęśliwą rodzinę, ale nie! Teraz będę samotną matką, której jedynym życiowym osiągnięciem i największym szczęściem będzie córeczka, oraz udział w jej wychowaniu na wspaniałą kobietę… Taką, która nigdy nie popełni moich błędów. A właściwie tylko jednego… nigdy nie zrezygnuje z miłości!  
– Dlaczego tak sama tutaj siedzisz?- usłyszałam słodki głosik tuż za sobą, kiedy zapatrzona w szemrzącą cicho taflę, usiadłam na powalonym pniu.  
– Renesmee… Nie powinnaś być z Jacobem?- zapytałam spoglądając na dziewczynkę, rękawem zaś ocierając z policzków łzy.  
– Nie powinnam, to pozwolić ci płakać w samotności.- stwierdziła siadając obok mnie.- Ja wiem, że pewnie bardzo cierpisz… to zaklęcie, którym… które ktoś rzucił na twojego ukochanego… ono… jest bolesne, prawda?- zapytała niepewnie.  
– Tak, jest bardzo bolesne i bardzo złe.- zgodziłam się z nią.  
– Przykro mi.- szepnęła.- Ale będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.- zapewniła, a jej anielska twarzyczka pojaśniała.- Ja wiem na pewno, że tak będzie. Ty kochasz tego chłopaka, a on kocha ciebie.- zaśmiała się.- To tak, jak ze mną i Jackobem.  
– Obawiam się kochanie, że to nie jest takie proste.- westchnęłam.- Mój ukochany nie jest wilkołakiem i na 100% się we mnie nie wpoił…A na domiar złego, ja go cały czas raniłam. On już nie będzie mnie chciał. Ani mnie, ani naszej córeczki.- czułam się głupio zwierzając się dziecku. Ale Nessie miała w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że człowiek chciał ją traktować jak dorosłą. Może to, ta jej inteligencja. A może fakt posiadania przez nią, jakichś znamion darów każdego z Cullenów. Ta mała świetnie potrafiła wyczuwać nastroje, odczytywać myśli, a czasem nawet spoglądać w przyszłość. Zupełnie inaczej jednak, niż Alice. Ona widziała to, co się stanie, wizje jednak często byłby trudne do zinterpretowania, co Carlisle tłumaczył tym, że dzieje się tak, zapewne dlatego, że Nessie nie jest w pełni wampirem.  
– Mylisz się ciociu.- uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.- Sama zobacz..- i zanim zdążyłam zaoponować, dziewczynka dotknęła swoimi rączkami mojego policzka, a przed moimi oczami pojawił się obraz…  
Draco, tuląc mnie czule do swojej piersi, wyprowadzał mnie z Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zszokowane spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów, skierowane były na mnie. Widziałam jak wtulam się w jego ciało, blada i przerażona, jak on obejmuje mnie mocno, aby już za chwilę czule pocałować… A potem obraz zniknął. Znów siedziałam nad potokiem w Forks.  
– C-co to było?- zapytałam Renesmee, starając się pozbierać myśli. Co się stało w Wielkiej Sali, dlaczego byłam taka przerażona..  
– Nie potrafię ci odpowiedzieć co, to było. Ani co się stało. Wiem jedno, ta sytuacja będzie miała miejsce, moje wizje się sprawdzają.- zapewniła tuląc się do mnie.- Teraz mi już wierzysz, że wszystko będzie dobrze?- zapytała, spoglądając mi w oczy, swoimi przenikliwymi ślepkami.  
– Chyba tak.- zapewniłam, bardzo uważając na to, aby mój głos zabrzmiał w miarę pewnie.  
– I nie będziesz się już smucić?- dopytywała ciągle się do mnie tuląc. Czułam ciepło, jakie płynęło od tej małej istotki i ogrom miłości, jaką każdego dnia obdarzała cały świat mimo to, że warunki i sytuacja w jakich przyszło jej żyć wcale nie były łatwe. Chłopcy mieli rację, kiedy opowiadając mi o niej w Hogwarcie twierdzili, że jej nie można nie kochać…  
– Hermiona! Herm!- głosy wampirzej rodzinki niosły się z oddali. Zapewne mnie szukali… Chyba za długo nie wracałam.  
– Tu jestem!- odkrzyknęłam, a ledwo to uczyniłam, natychmiast u mojego boku zmaterializowali się Bella, Edward, Emmett oraz Alice, na twarzach wszystkich malował się głęboki niepokój, ale i wielkie zaskoczenie, kiedy spostrzegli, kto mi towarzyszy…  
– Renesmee… myślałam, że bawisz się z Jackobem.- zdziwiła się Bella, przyglądając się córce.  
– Bo się bawiłam.- odpowiedziała niewinnie.- Ale jak zobaczyłam płaczącą ciocię, to przecież nie mogłam jej tak zostawić.- przytuliła się do mnie.  
– A co ty tu mała, mogłaś zdziałać?!- tubalnym głosem zaśmiał się Emmett, czule czochrając ją po włosach. Nessie pokazała mu język, po czym na znak protestu zrobiła obrażoną minę. Przy tym wszystkim zrobiła to, tak przekomicznie, że wręcz trudno było się nie zaśmiać. Udało mi się jednak zachować rezon i tuląc ją do siebie, odpowiedziałam z pełną powagą…  
– Ta „mała" Emm, to prawdopodobnie najlepszy terapeuta pod słońcem. Baaaaardzo mi pomogła.- zapewniłam, całując Nessie w policzek. Podziałało, bo na jej buźce znowu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy ściskając mnie na pożegnanie, odbiegła w głąb lasu, informując nasz, że idzie odegrać się na Jacobie.  
– Naprawdę ci pomogła?- zapytała Bella.  
– Macie wspaniałą córkę.- zapewniłam, kiedy usiadła obok mnie.- Chciałabym, żeby moja też taka była.- szczera prawda. Bardzo chciałam, żeby moja malutka miała w sobie taki czar, jaki roztacza wokół siebie Nessie..  
– Będzie.- Bella uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.- A teraz już może wracajmy, co? Jeszcze się zazię…- nie dokończyła zdania, kiedy potężnie kichnęłam, czując ogarniające mnie dreszcze.  
– Za późno.- mruknęła Alice.  
– W takim razie, czas skorzystać z porady lekarza. Jak sądzisz Herm, może być wampir?- zaśmiał się Emmett, podnosząc mnie bez najmniejszego wysiłku na swoje wielgachne ramiona i niosąc w kierunku domu.  
– Nic mi nie jest!- zapewniałam.- To tylko jedno, głupie kichnięcie! Potrafię iść sama!- oburzałam się, kiedy nie chciał postawić mnie na nogi.- Emmett, do cholery…APSIK!- kichnęłam psując efekt wypowiedzi.  
– Do cholery, apsik?- ładnie, a co to oznacza?- zarechotał, nic sobie ze mnie nie robiąc.  
– Jajco, baranie! Puszczaj!- wyrywałam się, jednak na próżno. Był za wielki, za silny i stanowczo za bardzo wampirowaty!- Emmett, puszczaj mnie, ale to już!  
– Jak sobie życzysz!- zaśmiał się, z całym impetem rzucając mnie na wielkie łóżko, które Cullenowie wnieśli do domu, na czas mojego pobytu… Ale zaraz, kiedy myśmy doszli do domu? Ach, to ich wampirze tempo. Imponujące…- A teraz, ty sobie grzecznie poleżysz, a my zawołamy doktora.- powiedział, widząc jak chcę wstać.  
Na nic, nie zdały się moje prośby i groźby, oraz to, że niemal agresywnie oponowałam przed wezwaniem Carlisle'a twierdząc, że nic mi nie jest i że jestem zdrowa. Doktor (pomijając, że chirurg), zjawił się w pokoju dosłownie po kilku sekundach, wypraszając wszystkich, tak aby mógł mnie zbadać. Okazało się, że na dworze spędziłam przeszło 3 godziny i, że w tym czasie faktycznie zdążyłam się już zaziębić. Dostałam kategoryczny zakaz opuszczania łóżka, pod groźbą stałej kontroli, któregoś z członków rodziny. Carlisle dostarczył mi masę witamin wzmacniających, ponieważ w moim stanie nie wskazane były żadne antybiotyki, zaś Esmee, niczym kochana mamusia dostarczała mi do łóżka herbatę z malinami, równo co godzinę… W ten sposób zostałam uziemiona, przepustkę na wyjście z łóżka, dostając tylko wtedy, gdy bezwzględnie musiałam iść siku… Na bark nudy jednak nie narzekałam, bo mój pokój zwykle był pełny. Bella i Alice przychodziły pierwsze, zaraz z samego rana, aby ostatnie wyjść wieczorem. Byłam im wdzięczna, ponieważ dzięki ich wizytom i prowadzonym z nimi rozmowom, mogłam zapomnieć o chorobie, bo jak się okazało już następnego dnia, złapałam parszywe przeziębienie. Lubiłam też, kiedy na pogaduchy wpadał Jacob, siadając wtedy blisko mnie, ogrzewał mnie swoim naturalnym wilkołaczym ciepłem… Cullenowie pozwolili mi wyjść z łóżka dopiero po dwóch dniach, czyli w sylwestra, kiedy czułam się już jako, tako i razem z nimi, otulona chyba 8 kocami i pod czujnym okiem Belli, wyjść do ogrodu, gdzie Emmett, Edward i Jasper, urządzili niesamowity pokaz sztucznych ogni.  
Pomału też, przestawałam zadręczać się smutnym losem Dracona. PO tym, co pokazała mi Nessie, zaiskrzyła we mnie nadzieja, że faktycznie, może nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Już nie mogłam się doczekać powrotu do szkoły, gdzie będzie on i gdzie wszystko będziemy mogli sobie wytłumaczyć.  
Okazało się jednak, że stan mojego zdrowia nie pozwalał mi na terminowy powrót, czyli pojawienie się w szkole na śniadanie 3 stycznia. Carlisle uprał się, żebym została u nich co najmniej do piątego, żeby upewnić się, że odzyskałam siły i, że na pewno dam radę, bezpiecznie dostać się do szkoły. Po długich dyskusjach, w końcu przystałam na ich nalegania. Musiałam jednak, jakoś poinformować tatę, o tym, że nic mi nie jest, ale wrócę dwa dni później. Zachodziłam o głowę, jak tego dokonać. Nie chciałam dzwonić, bo wiedziałam, że tata nie lubił mugolskich telefonów, a poza tym, jakoś nie miałam specjalnej ochoty na to, żeby choćby usłyszeć Lucjusza. Na niego ciągle byłam zła! Ehhh, jak bardzo przydałaby mi się sowa… Ledwo ta myśl zrodziła się w mojej głowie, a do pokoju przez okno wskoczył Emmett. Jego koszula była poszarpana i w opłakanym stanie, włosy były rozwichrzone, a pomiędzy nimi, powbijane były sosnowe igły. Wyglądał przekomicznie, jednak widząc, co trzyma w dłoniach zapomniałam się roześmiać…  
– Sowa?- szepnęłam zdziwiona.  
– No niby, ale zastanawiam się, czy przez przypadek nie zaczarowana puma!- zaśmiał się.- Opierała się skubana!  
– Złapałeś ją dla mnie?- no to mnie zszokował, nie ma co!  
– Nooo, musiałem. Bo jak gwizdałem i wołałem cip, cip do nogi, to nie reagowała!- odpowiedział z łobuzerskim śmirkiem.- A teraz z łaski swojej weź już ode mnie to bydlę.- powiedział poważniej, wyciągając do mnie rękę z niewielką sówką.  
– Taki duży wampir, a takiej małej sowy się boi.- zaśmiałam się.  
– Niby taka mała, ale jaka bestia! Już wolę swoje grizzly! Przy tym potworze, to nawet największe są milusimi szczeniaczkami!- odpowiedział, kiedy odebrałam ptaka, po czym uradowany pozbyciem się niewygodnego podarunku, wyskoczył przez okno, zapewne na polowanie.  
Spojrzałam na sówkę. Wyraźnie uspokoiła się, kiedy wampir opuścił pokój. Nie wiedziałam, czy taka zwykła płomykówka będzie wiedziała o, co mi właściwie chodzi…  
– Potrafisz dostarczyć list, malutka?- zapytałam niepewnie, sadzając ją na oparciu jednego z krzeseł. Spojrzała na mnie bystrymi ślepkami, delikatnie przyszczypując mój palec. Rozumiała! Hurra! Szybko naskrobałam wiadomość dla taty, o moim późniejszym powrocie, po czym przywiązując karteczkę do wyciągniętej sowiej nóżki, wypuściłam ptaka na powietrze, obserwując, jak oddala się, znikając na tle ciemnego nieba. A kiedy zniknęła zupełnie, ja z dziką rozkoszą rzuciłam się na swoje wielkie łoże, gdzie natychmiast zasnęłam… Przede mną jeszcze nie 1, a 3 dni z Cullenami!  
CDN…


	36. Chapter 36

7 czerwca 2009

Jak się okazało ojciec nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żebym została u przyjaciół dwa dni dłużej. Jego odpowiedź przyszła już nad ranem. Napisał mi, żebym została w Forks, tak długo, jak wymagać tego będzie mój stan zdrowia. Dodał też, że cieszy się z odpowiedzialności Cullenów, oraz tego, że Carlisle zapewnia mi taką fachową opiekę. Prosił też, żebym więcej nie zadręczała się tym, co przydarzyło się Draconowi, ponieważ od tamtego feralnego zdarzenia, był on pod ścisłą opieką taty, a Lucjusz z jego polecenia, miał przeprosić syna, oraz złożyć ojcu przysięgę wieczystą, że nigdy więcej nie zrobi krzywdy swojemu synowi. Te słowa mnie uspokoiły. Wiedziałam, że do czasu, kiedy ojciec nie zwolni go z tego ślubowania, mój ukochany może czuć się bezpieczny. Kamień spadł mi z serca…  
Moje zdrowie też już wracało do normy. Właściwie 3 stycznia czułam się już wyśmienicie, praktycznie nie pamiętając, że w ogóle coś mi było. Zostałam jednak w Forks. Za dużą sprawiało mi to radość, żebym miała z takiej możliwości, po prostu zrezygnować.  
Kiedy poczułam się już lepiej, Edward i Bella zaprosili mnie, do swojego domku, który dostali od reszty rodziny, tuż po jej przeistoczeniu się w wampira. Pomijając fakt, że całą drogę do domu, spędziłam na plecach Edwarda, poruszając się w typowym dla wampirów, a przerażającym dla zwykłych ludzi (a zwłaszcza dla ludzi, którzy są w trzecim miesiącu ciąży) tempie, miejsce w którym usytuowany był ich domek, skradło mi serce… Ta okolica wyglądała, jakby żywcem była przeniesiona tam z jakiejś baśni, wszędzie dookoła leżał śnieg, wysokie drzewa delikatnie szumiały, a z komina wydobywały się szare obłoczki…  
– Nessie jest ciepłolubna.- zaśmiała się Bella, widząc jak spoglądam na dym unoszący się z komina.- A poza tym, ty też raczej nie lubisz zimna, co?  
– Ehh, punkt dla ciebie Bells.- zaśmiałam się.  
Potem weszliśmy do środka, który okazał się jeszcze bardziej uroczy, niż okolica okalająca dom. Zmieszane było w nim wiele stylów i kultur, pozornie do siebie nie pasując, jednak w całości tworząc niesamowicie przytulną atmosferę. Dom nie był duży, na dole salon z kominkiem, jadalnia i dla niepoznaki oczywiście kuchnia, zaś na górze cztery pokoje i poddasze… Wszystko tutaj, było bardzo w stylu Belli…  
– Pięknie tutaj.- westchnęłam siadając na kanapie, przed trzaskającym radośnie kominkiem.  
– Istotnie, ma swój urok.- potwierdziła Bella.- I wyobraź sobie, że oni się bali, że mnie się tutaj nie spodoba.- żachnęła się, spoglądając na męża. Edward jedynie uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i mruknął:  
– No, jakbyśmy nie mieli powodów.  
– A mieliście?- dopytywałam. Edward już otwierał usta, żeby mi odpowiedzieć, kiedy w słowo weszła mu Bella.  
– Och, nie słuchaj go! Naplecie ci bzdur, albo tego, co było dawno i…- tłumaczyła rozbawiona.  
– Bella po prostu, reagowała kiedyś niemal alergicznie na każdy prezent.- zaśmiał się Ed, wtrącając się w wypowiedź swojej żony.- Pamiętam ile się musiałem nagłowić, żeby dać jej coś na urodziny, co przy okazji nic by mnie nie kosztowało.- wspomniał z uśmiechem.  
– No i co? Dało się? Dało!- zaśmiała się Bella.- A tak poza tym, to do tamtych urodzin, lepiej nie wracać.- westchnęła. W moich myślach nawet nie zdążyło się do końca, skrystalizować pytanie, kiedy Edward udzielił mi odpowiedzi, opowiadając jak podczas tych urodzin, Bella niechcący zacięła się papierem, wywołując atak Jaspera. Po tym wydarzeniu, Cullenowie wyjechali z Forks, co ja akurat pamiętałam… Pamiętałam to, jak bardzo Bella przeżyła ich wyjazd, oraz to jak mnie było przykro, że nawet się nie pożegnali. Pamiętam, że też byłam zaproszona na to przyjęcie, ale z jakiegoś głupiego powodu…chyba przez jakąś obozową wycieczkę, nie mogłam iść. A potem, oni wyjechali, Bella się załamała, a ja… cóż, musiałam wracać do domu. I tak urwały się kontakty, do czasu, kiedy Emmett i Jasper nie zjawili się w Hogwarcie. Edard tymczasem opowiedział mi, jak to się stało, że wrócili i co musieli po drodze przejść, czyli dodał ten brakujący element do całości historii, co działo się u nich, podczas tych dwóch ostatnich lat…  
Popołudnie spędziliśmy na pogaduchach i wspominkach. Często wybuchaliśmy śmiechem, na wspomnienie niezdarności Belli, albo jakiegoś żartu, którym w tamtym okresie raczył nas Emmett. A kiedy dochodziła dwudziesta, z ciężkim sercem znowu musiałam wskoczyć na plecy Edwarda, dzięki czemu w domu Cullenów, byliśmy już za niecałe dziesięć minut. A tam znów przez pół nocy, siedziałam z Emmettem w salonie, od niechcenia oglądając telewizor i dyskutując. Uwielbiałam tego faceta. Był dla mnie, jak starszy brat. Taki o jakim zawsze marzyłam, a jakiego nigdy nie miałam…  
Trzy dodatkowe dni, szybko jednak minęły i ani się obejrzałam, a był piąty styczeń i musiałam żegnać się z przyjaciółmi i wracać do mojego, niewesołego ostatnio życia, o którym w Forks udało mi się zapomnieć…  
– Będę tęsknić.- szepnęłam, kiedy stojąc na ganku, wpatrywałam się w twarze przyjaciół. Ucieszyłam się, że przyszedł nawet Jacob mimo, że Nessie, dziś spędzała dzień z Charliem. Z nią pożegnałam się poprzedniego dnia, dziękując za to, co zrobiła dla mnie wtedy nad potokiem. A ona… jedynie uśmiechnęła się do mnie i szepnęła, że będzie trzymała kciuki, żeby wszystko było dobrze…  
– Ciekawe kto bardziej?!- Emmett bez wysiłku podniósł mnie z ziemi, mocno tuląc.  
– Oczywiście, że ja wielkoludzie!- poczochrałam po po włosach.  
– Ale ja jestem większy, więcej tęsknoty się we mnie zmieści.- przekomarzał się ze mną.  
– Niech ci będzie.- spasowałam, teraz przyszła kolej na ciepłe uściski z Esmee i Carlisle'm, którzy życzyli mi wiele szczęścia i prosili o informacje, jak już zostaną tymi przyszywanymi dziadkami. Później wyściskałam się z Rose, Jasperem, Edwardem i Jackobem, który wyraził chęć przybycia do naszej szkoły i wyedukowana młodych czarodziejów, w sprawach dotyczących wilkołaków. Obiecałam mu, że sprawdzę, co da się zrobić, całując go na pożegnanie, tuż przed tym, jak wystartował niczym z procy, znikając pomiędzy drzewami już w formie wilka.  
Na sam koniec zostawiłam sobie dwie najbliższe mi osóbki, czyli Bellę i Alice. I choć od początku obiecywałam sobie, że do tego nie dopuszczę, to przy uściskach z nimi i tak po moich policzkach popłynęły łzy. Już za nimi tęskniłam…  
– Odwiedzaj nas częściej!- poprosili, kiedy łapiąc mocniej moją walizkę, szykowałam się do teleportacji.  
– Następnym razem, przyjadę już z moją małą.- zapewniłam z uśmiechem.  
– I z blondasem!- zaśmiała się Alice, jednak nie zdążyłam jej już odpowiedzieć. Rozległ się głośny huk, a ja znów zostałam wepchnięta do czasoprzestrzennego tunelu, w którym z powodu braku tlenu, pomału zaczynało mi się kręcić w głowie… Jak ja nienawidzę teleportacji. Ugh, a dwa razy bardziej odkąd jestem w ciąży! Ten cholerny tunel, wydaje się teraz jeszcze ciaśniejszy, a dyskomfort jeszcze większy!  
W końcu jednak podróż się zakończyła, a ja stałam na tej samej polanie w Zakazanym Lesie, z której kilkanaście dni temu wyruszałam na spotkanie z ojcem w Malfoy Manor. Było prze siódmą rano, więc do śniadania miałam jeszcze przeszło godzinę. Czym prędzej ruszyłam do zamku, żeby dotrzeć do swojego pokoju zanim obudzi się reszta domowników. Chciałam wziąć prysznic i przebrać się, zanim zjawię się na śniadaniu, starając się robić dobrą minę do złej gry.  
Mój plan, na szczęście się powiódł i kiedy weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, istotnie nikogo tam jeszcze nie zastałam. Z czułością rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu… Jak dobrze być znowu w domu, bez względu na to, co miałoby się wydarzyć i jakich relacji nie miałabym mieć z Draconem. Naładowałam akumulatory i znów miałam siłę, żeby zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. No, a poza tym, ciągle miałam w głowie, obraz z wizji Renesmee, który rozpalił we mnie iskierkę nadziei, że wszystko będzie dobrze… Najciszej, jak potrafiłam, dotarłam w końcu do mojego dormitorium, gdzie z lubością rzuciłam się na swoje miękkie łózko. Nawet nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy, jak bardzo tęskniłam. To chyba jednak prawda, co się mówi, że wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej! Kilkoma ruchami różdżki sprawiłam, że moje ciuchy same ułożyły się w szafie, ja zaś, sięgając po szkolną szatę, która pomału robiła się coraz ciaśniejsza ruszyłam do łazienki, żeby pod ciepłym strumieniem wody, przygotować się na to, co czekało mnie dzisiejszego dnia. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ale miałam jakieś przeczucie, że jednak nie będzie to nic dobrego…  
Z głębokim westchnieniem, wyszłam w końcu spod prysznica, zerkając na zegarek. Była 7.55, czyli najwyższy czas, na to, żeby w końcu zacząć się poważnie zbierać do wyjścia. W pośpiechu zrobiłam delikatny makijaż i założyłam szatę. Wyglądałam dobrze, byłam wypoczęta, a moje oczy po spotkaniu z Cullenami, świeciły radośnie. Z nową energią, dziesięć minut po godzinie ósmej, ruszyłam na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze nie spotkałam nikogo znajomego, kilku ślizgonów przywitało się ze mną, jednak z żadnym z nich nie zatrzymałam się na dłuższą rozmowę. Chciałam być już przy Jas i Diable… Dobra, przy Draconie też, choć raczej nie spodziewałam się wylewnego przywitania, niestety.  
Zobaczyłam ich, ledwo weszłam do pomieszczenia. Wyglądali na zmartwionych. Cała trójka… Pierwsza zobaczyła mnie Jas, a na mój widok jej twarz nagle pojaśniała. Widziałam, jak szepcze coś chłopakom, a z ich twarzy również znika troska, wtedy mnie olśniło. Oni martwili się o mnie. Im przecież nikt nie powiedział, że zostałam w Forks kilka dni dłużej. Myśleli pewnie, że ich opuściłam.. Poczułam wyrzuty sumienia. Przecież mogłam napisać. Emmett, na pewno z przyjemnością złapałby dla mnie jeszcze jedną sowę… Widząc na sobie ich wzrok, uśmiechnęłam się lekko, a za razem przepraszająco, ruszając w ich kierunku. Gdzieś w głębi serca, cieszyłam się, że Draco też był zmartwiony. Czyżby jego uczucie względem mnie, nie wygasło tak do końca? Miałam nadzieję, jednak jak to zwykle bywa w takich sytuacjach, z tyłu głowy pojawił się ten irytujący głosik, że on wcale nie przejmował się mną, a jedynie tym, że zniknęłam zabierając mu dziecko… W jednym musiałam temu głosikowi przyznać rację… istotnie miał się czego obawiać, w końcu odgrażałam mu się w ten sposób…  
Pełna mieszanych uczuć, z każdym krokiem zbliżałam się do nich, aż nagle, poczułam jak ktoś łapie mnie za rękę..  
– Możemy pogadać?  
– Ron?- zdziwiłam się, widząc jak były przyjaciel utrudnia mi dojście do przyjaciół.- O czym chcesz rozmawiać? Coś się stało?- dopytywałam.  
– Nieee, u mnie i Harrego, wszystko okey. Udało się i trzy problemy mamy za sobą.- zapewnił rozpromieniony. A więc misja poszła dobrze. To dobrze, ale czego on ode mnie chciał…  
– Cieszę się, ale nie rozumiem..  
– Ciałem z tobą pogadać, bo wiem, że u ciebie nie wszystko jest okey.- szepnął. Staliśmy prawie na środku sali, większość ludzi była zajęta swoim posiłkiem, więc nie zwracała na nas uwagi. Widziałam jednak, że Draco obserwuje nas bardzo uważnie.- Zerwałaś z Malfoyem, prawda?- dopytywał rudy.  
– Nooo… tak, ale…- zaczęłam, ciągle nie rozumiejąc. Odkąd takie rzeczy zaczęły go interesować.  
– Hermiona, ja sobie dużo przemyślałem..- wszedł mi w słowo. Umilkłam, wpatrując się w niego w zaciekawieniu.- To nawet się dobrze składa, bo skoro nie jesteś już z nim, to może…- zawahał się, a ja nagle zrozumiałam. Już wiem, czemu miałam złe przeczucia, dotyczące tego dnia.  
– Ron… nie wydaje mi się, że to możliwe.- zaczęłam, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że my już nigdy nie będziemy parą.  
– Bo ja jestem gryfonem, a ty ślizgonką?- zapytał głupio. No jakby TO akurat miało jakieś znaczenie.- Przecież to nie problem.  
– Owszem Ron, to jest problem.- odpowiedziałam.- Ale nie największy… Widzisz… ja… ja może i nie jestem teraz z Malfoyem, a może i nie będę z nim już nigdy, ale…- no i co teraz? Mam mu powiedzieć… Cholera, no!  
– Ale co?- dopytywał.  
– Jest coś, co już zawsze będzie mnie z nim łączyło.- zakończyłam, nie powiedziałam co, może nie będzie się dalej dopytywał. Mam nadzieję!  
– Ale co? Co takiego może łączyć cię z nim, że nie możesz być ze mną?- ten chłopak pomału zaczynał mnie irytować. Czy zwykłe „nie" już mu nie wystarczy?  
– Dziecko Ron!- warknęłam zrezygnowana. Sam tego chciał.  
– COOOOOO?- wrzasnął odskakując ode mnie. Pod wpływem jego krzyku, ludzie zaczęli nas obserwować, świetnie jeszcze tego mi brakowało!  
– Ron, błagam cię, uspokój się i zostaw to dla siebie.- prosiłam. Jednak na próżno.  
– JA JESTEM SPOKOJNY!- wrzasnął. Super, jeśli był jeszcze ktoś, kto na nas nie patrzał, to teraz już takich osób nie ma…- TY MÓWISZ POWAŻNIE? JESTEŚ W CIĄŻY?!  
– Ron..- szepnęłam. Ale i tak było już za późno. Wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie, w wielkim szoku. No i tajemnica wyszła na jaw. Szkoda tylko, że w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów…  
– ODPOWIEDZ!- zażądał.  
– TAK!- wrzasnęłam.- TAK jestem w ciąży i TAK z Malfoyem! Lepiej ci?- wydarłam się na niego. Czułam, że za chwilę się rozpłaczę. Wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie, jak w okaz w zoo, szepcząc pomiędzy sobą i wytykając palcami… Właśnie rozładował się cały mój cholerny akumulator, który naładowałam w Forks…  
– WCALE MI NIE JEST LEPIEJ, TY…TY…TY ZWYKŁA DZIWKO!- wrzasnął, na co kilka osób jęknęło oburzonych, zaś kilka innych pokiwało głowami, na znak zgody z jego zdaniem.- ZWYKŁA ŚLIZGOŃSKA DZIW…- nie dokończył. Nie wiedząc kiedy, ani skąd pojawił się przy nas Draco, nie tracąc czasu na wyciąganie różdżki, jednym sprawnym ciosem, rozwalił Ronowi nos, powalając na zimną posadzkę Wielkiej Sali. Nie czekając na nic więcej, objął mnie mocno i tuląc do swojej piersi wyprowadził z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzany setkami spojrzeń… Byłam w tak wielkim szoku, że nawet nie czułam, że idę… Chciałam płakać, ale jakby zapomniałam, jak to robić. Po prostu, kurczowo trzymałam się Dracona, pozwalając mu się prowadzić. A kiedy wyszliśmy z Wielkiej Sali, Draco zatrzymał się, obracając mnie tak, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy…  
– Wszystko dobrze?- szepnął czule, trzymając dłonie na moich policzkach. Wpatrując się w jego oczy, poczułam jak tama pęka. Wybuchnęłam głośnym płaczem..  
– Przepraszam Draco..- wychlipałam.- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam… ja..ja…  
– Ciii…- uspokajał mnie.- Nie myśl o tym, było minęło.  
– A-aleee j-ja..Dr-dra-c-co..- szlochałam.- C-co ty-y prze-e-szedł-e-eś..- nie umiałam się uspokoić.  
– Na własne życzenie, słonko. Na własne cholerne życzenie.- zapewnił, tuląc mnie jeszcze mocniej.- Aż dziw bierze, że po tym, co zrobiłem, ty aż tak się o mnie martwiłaś…- szepnął, ciągle spoglądając mi w oczy.  
– Kocham cię…- wyszeptałam.  
– Wiem, ale nie bardziej, niż ja ciebie..- uśmiechnął się do mnie, po prostu mnie całując. Nie wiem, jak długo tam staliśmy, ale wiem, że czułam się całkowicie bezpieczna. Jak zawsze, kiedy trzymał mnie w swoich objęciach… A potem zrozumiałam, to właśnie tą scenę pokazała mi Renesmee.. Zamarłam. Ta mała miała we wszystkim rację…  
– Wszystko dobrze?- zapytał Draco.  
– Dawno nie było lepiej.- uśmiechnęłam się blado, tuląc się do niego. Okazało się, że jednak za szybko go zapewniłam, bo już w następnej sekundzie, osunęłam się na zimną posadzkę, kurczowo trzymając się za brzuch i zwijając z bólu…  
– Nasze dziecko!- zawyłam, zanim straciłam przytomność…

CDN…


	37. Chapter 37

8 czerwca 2009

Nie wiem dokładnie, jak długo byłam nieprzytomna, jednak kiedy się obudziłam, leżałam na niewygodnym łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, przebrana w piżamę. Za oknem zapadał już zmrok, czyli spałam ładnych parę godzin. Początkowo, to co się stało, docierało do mnie w urwanych fragmentach. Powrót do szkoły, prysznic, wejście do Wielkiej Sali, rozmowa z Ronem, a potem ten oskarżający wzrok reszty uczniów, kiedy Draco wyprowadzał mnie na korytarz. No właśnie, Draco… chyba się pogodziliśmy, a potem…potem pamiętam nieludzki ból. O Mój Boże, moja córka…Zerwałam się niemal na baczność, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że ten ból był zwiastunem poronienia…  
– Leż spokojnie, proszę.- usłyszałam spokojny głos tuż obok siebie. Nie chciałam spoglądać w jego oczy. Zabiłam nasze dziecko. Naszą córeczkę… Byłam beznadziejna, najpierw nie obroniłam jego, a teraz… teraz nie umiałam obronić nawet tej bezbronnej osóbki, rosnącej pod moim sercem. Beznadziejna!  
– Draco… Draco ja… tak mi przykro… przepraszam..- wychlipałam, starając się nie patrzeć w oczy ukochanego. Pewnie teraz znienawidzi mnie już na dobre.  
– Za co mnie przepraszasz, słonko?- szepnął czule, łapiąc w dłonie moją twarz tak, żebym mogła spoglądać w jego oczy. Na szczęście nie odnalazłam w nich gniewu. Jedynie zmartwienie…  
– Że…że… ją zabiłam.- wyszlochałam, starając się odwrócić wzrok. Nie chciałam patrzeć w jego oczy. Było mi wstyd, tak strasznie wstyd!  
– Kochanie, kogo zabiłaś? Nie rozumiem.- dopytywał, usilnie nie pozwalając mi odwrócić spojrzenia od jego twarzy.  
– Na-na-naszą córeczkę.- wyszlochałam.- Nie dałam rady jej obronić. Zabiłam ją.- rozpłakałam się na dobre, łzy zamazały mi jego obraz, a on… on po prostu się roześmiał.  
– Głuptasie, nic się nie stało. Nie poroniłaś.- zapewnił tuląc mnie do siebie.- Ej, ale zaraz…- powiedział po chwili.- Ty powiedziała CÓRECZKĘ?- zapytał zaskoczony. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co powiedział. Moja mała była bezpieczna, ciągle pod moim sercem. Dzięki ci Boże, dzięki! Otarłam łzy, spoglądając na zaskoczoną twarz Dracona…  
– Naprawdę? Wszystko w porządku?- musiałam, po prostu musiałam się upewnić. Draco delikatnie ułożył mnie z powrotem na łóżku, po czym uśmiechając się szeroko, powtórzył zapewnienie.  
– Pani Pomfrey podała ci odpowiednie eliksiry. Wszystko jest dobrze, nasze dziecko…emmm… córeczka, jak twierdzisz, ma się dobrze. Ale przez kilka dni, musisz tutaj zostać.  
– Choćby i następne pół roku.- zapewniłam ochoczo. Mogłam leżeć plackiem w szpitalu, do samego rozwiązania, byleby nic nie stało się mojej kruszynce.- A poza tym, to ja nie twierdzę. Ja wiem, że to będzie córka!- odpowiedziałam butnie, delikatnie gładząc się po brzuchu, tak jakbym dotykiem chciała sprawdzić, czy ona na pewno ciągle tam jest.  
– Hmmm… a możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd masz taką pewność?- zapytał rozbawiony.- Bo mnie pielęgniarka powiedziała, że za wcześnie jeszcze, żeby określić płeć.- zaśmiał się, głaszcząc mnie po włosach. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się do niego, po czym po kolei zaczęłam opowiadać mu, o moim wyjeździe, oraz o tym, jak Renesmee zdradziła mi tą tajemnicę. Potem opowiedziałam mu, jak w lesie, nad potokiem pokazała mi, że się pogodzimy, co okazało się być zgodne z prawdą w 100%. Opowiedziałam mu też, jak się przeziębiłam i, że dlatego właśnie musiałam zostać w Forks kilka dni dłużej. Draco słuchał mnie w milczeniu, ze skupioną miną, cały czas czule głaszcząc mnie po włosach. Czułam się idealnie. No prawie, pomijając to, że byłam w szpitalu, bo o mało nie poroniłam… Kiedy skończyłam, uśmiechnął się do mnie i szepnął:  
– Te twoje wampiry, do czegoś się jednak przydają.  
– Ejjj, Nessie nie jest wampirem!- zastrzegłam.- Ale masz rację, przydają się. Carlisle zajął się mną fachowo, a reszta z czułością doglądała…- zaśmiałam się.- Nooo, ale podziękowania należą się też wilkołakom.- westchnęłam po chwili. Po twarzy Dracona przeszedł cień strachu.  
– Ja-jak to wil-wilkołakom?- wyszeptał.- Chyba nie miałaś z tymi bestiami styczności?- zapytał przerażony.  
– Miałam, oczywiście, że miałam.- zaśmiałam się, a on jęknął przerażony. Cóż, dla niego określenie wilkołak, było równoznaczne z Lupinem, bądź Greybakiem, choć tak na dobrą sprawę, ci dwaj wymienieni, to jedynie „jadowita" odnoga, od wilkołaczej rasy, przez Quillentów nazywana „Dziećmi Nocy". Zapewne dlatego tak się wystraszył…  
– Ale…ale, żaden cię nie ugryzł, prawda?- zapytał niespokojnie.  
– Draco! Oczywiście, że nie!- zaśmiałam się.- Jackob, jest tym dobrym wilkołakiem.- dodałam, a widząc jego minę, musiałam mu opowiedzieć całą tą długaśną legendę, przybliżyć historię Jackoba i jego sfory, oraz wyjaśnić różnicę pomiędzy nim, a choćby Lupinem.- Sam widzisz, nawet gdyby przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby mnie ugryźć, to poza zrobieniem mi blizny, nic więcej by mi się nie stało.- zaśmiałam się.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że są jakieś inne rodzaje wilkołaków.- westchnął zaskoczony.  
– To teraz już wiesz.- zaśmiałam się.- Ci z Forks, są jak takie duże szczenięta. To fakt, groźne. Ale tylko dla wrogich wampirów.  
– Historia tych twoich znajomych, jest nieźle poplątana, wiesz?- zaśmiał się, całując mnie w czoło.- Ale najważniejsze jest to, że wszyscy razem, dobrze się tobą zajęli. Chyba powinienem zwrócić im honor, co?  
– Powinieneś.- odpowiedziałam poważnie.- Ale masz rację, pokręcone to wszystko. Wampiry zbratały się z wilkołakami, w wszytko przez pojawienie się na świcie półwampirzego, niesamowitego dziecka.- podsumowałam.- A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze?- zapytałam spoglądając w jego piękne oczy.  
– Nie, ale pewnie zaraz mi powiesz…- zaśmiał się.  
– Masz dziś szczęście, bo faktycznie ci powiem!- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem, poprawiając się na łóżku, tak żeby być bliżej niego.- Najlepsze jest to, że faktycznie naładowałam tam akumulatory. Pomijając tą nieszczęsną rozmowę, po tym, jak się dowiedziałam, co zrobił ci Lucjusz… ale to już zostawmy.- westchnęłam.- Żałuję tylko, że to co naładowałam, rozładowało się przez tego cholernego, rudego pajaca.- warknęłam.  
– Nie przejmuj się nim.- poprosił.- Zaproponowałbym, że obiję mu gębę, ale znając twoje dobre serduszko, to zapewne się na to nie zgodzisz..- westchnął teatralnie.  
– No i masz rację!- zgodziłam się, chociaż niczego w tej chwili, nie pragnęłam tak bardzo, jak wyrażenia zgody, na jego propozycję. Wiedziałam jednak, że przemoc nic nie da. Czasu nie da się już cofnąć, wszyscy i tak wiedzą już, że jestem w ciąży. Draco tylko zaśmiał się serdecznie i tuląc się do mnie, szepnął tylko:  
– Tak bardzo mi cię brakowało.  
Nie zdążyłam jednak odpowiedzieć, bo do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka, a widząc, że nie śpię, bezzwłocznie zjawiła się przy moim łóżku, podając niezliczoną ilość eliksirów i mierząc mi puls.  
– Nieźle nas nastraszyłaś Riddle.- powiedziała po chwili.- Kiedy pan Malfoy cię tu przyniósł myślałam, że już za późno.- westchnęła.- Na szczęście okazało się, że wasze dziecko, ma wielką siłę do walki. Wszystko będzie dobrze.- zapewniła.  
– Dziękuję.- szepnęłam, szczerze wdzięczna, za okazaną mi pomoc.  
– Nie mnie dziękuj, a jemu- wskazała głową na Draco.- To on cię tu przyniósł w odpowiednim momencie.- dodała.- A teraz odpoczywaj. Zostaniesz tu na kilka dni, żebym się upewniła, że wszytko jest dobrze. Pan Malfoy oczywiście może być z tobą. Wypiszę mu zwolnienie z lekcji.- no i jak nie kochać tej kobiety? Była cudowna, nie dość, że uratowała moje dziecko, to jeszcze zgodziła się, żeby Draco został ze mną. Ten pobyt w szpitalu, z każdą chwilą zapowiada się coraz lepiej.  
Pielęgniarka odeszła, a Draco nakrywając mnie szczelniej kołdrą, zmusił mnie, żeby spróbowała zasnąć. Nie chciałam, bo tkwił we mnie, jakiś irracjonalny strach, że kiedy się obudzę, jego przy mnie nie będzie. Chyba to wyczuł, bo podsuwając się bliżej, on też położył głowę na poduszce obok mnie zapewniając, że nie ma zamiaru, na krok odejść od mojego łóżka. Moje serce rozparła radość.  
Nie mogłam jednak pozwolić na to, żeby spał w takiej niewygodnej pozycji. Uparłam się więc, że ma spać ze mną na łóżku. Początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, jednak zmiękczyłam go twierdząc, że będzie mi się lepiej spało, jeżeli będę się mogła do niego przytulić…  
Już po chwili, razem leżeliśmy na szpitalnym łóżku, mocno wtuleni w siebie. Tak bardzo brakowało mi jego zapachu i cichego rytmu uderzeń jego serca, który słyszałam układając głowę na jego piersi… Już niemal zasypiałam, kiedy usłyszałam jego cichy głos:  
– A myślałaś już, jak ją nazwiemy?- zapytał bawiąc się moimi włosami. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, jednak nie wiedziałam, czy to co wymyśliłam, przypadnie mu do gustu. Jednak, raz kozie śmierć, najwyżej powie, że mu się nie podoba i razem wymyślimy coś innego…  
– Czy ja wiem…- westchnęłam.- A co byś powiedział na Hayley?- zapytałam. Nie doczekałam się jednak odpowiedzi. Po kilku, trwających wiecznie sekundach, spojrzałam w jego twarz. Wyglądał, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Po chwili jednak, przeniósł swój wzrok na mnie i szepnął:  
– Haley Malfoy… podoba mi się.- uśmiechnął się. A łapiąc za mój brzuch, zapytał w próżnię.- A tobie kruszynko?  
Roześmiałam się. Draco Malfoy rozmawiał z moim brzuchem. To urocze!  
– Myślę, że jej też się spodoba.- zapewniłam w imieniu naszej córki.  
– Hayley Malfoy… Hayley… Hayley Malfoy.- szeptał Draco, czule gładząc mój brzuch. Postanowiłam, że skoro jest w tak dobrym humorze, to poruszę jeszcze jeden drażliwy temat…  
– A skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie nazwiska, to…- zawahałam się. A co jeśli odpowie „nie"?  
– To co?- zapytał niepewnie.  
– Myślisz, że ja też mogłabym się nazywać Malfoy?- szepnęłam spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Spojrzał na mnie szczerze zdziwiony.  
– Riddle, czy to były oświadczyny?- zapytał, chcąc się upewnić.  
– Zrozumiem, jeśli powiesz nie…- szepnęłam odwracając wzrok. Nie chciałam, żeby widział, jak bardzo zraniłaby mnie odmowa.  
– Zwariowałaś?- zaśmiał się.- Kochanie, oczywiście, że się zgadzam, ale pytanie, czy chcesz zostać moją żoną, a co za tym idzie Malfoyem, to chyba ja powinienem zadać..- zaśmiał się, całując mnie w czoło.  
– A zadasz?- zapytałam  
– A zgodzisz się?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Ja jedynie podniosłam się na łokciach, żeby złożyć na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. A kiedy skończyłam, szepnęłam:  
– Z kim byłoby mi lepiej, niż z tobą?  
Draco uśmiechnął się najpiękniejszym z możliwych uśmiechów, a jego oczy rozbłysły radośnie, kiedy zbliżał swoją twarz do mojej. Podczas pocałunku, poczułam jak nakłada mi na palec coś zimnego, zaś kiedy oderwał swoje wargi od moich ust, na mojej dłoni lśnił piękny diamentowy pierścionek…  
– Nosiłem go cały czas przy sobie.- wytłumaczył widząc moje zdziwione spojrzenie.- Wiedziałem, że kiedyś się zgodzisz!  
– A kto powiedział, że się zgodziłam?- zażartowałam.  
– Cóż, teraz to po ptokach.- zaśmiał się.- Pierścionek masz już na palcu, więc nie ma odwrotu. Musisz zostać moją żoną!  
– I zrobię to z przyjemnością.- szepnęłam wtulając się w jego tors. Zasnęłam po chwili, obserwując jak diament w pierścionku, mieni się pod różnym kątem padania światła.  
Byłam zaręczona! A przede wszystkim, znów byłam szczęśliwa!

CDN… 


	38. Chapter 38

14 czerwca 2009

W Skrzydle Szpitalnym, istotnie tak jak zapowiadała pielęgniarka, spędziłam kilka dni. Były to jednak pełne szczęścia i radości chwile, podczas których mogłam nadrobić stracony czas, razem z Draconem i naszymi przyjaciółmi. Diabeł i Jas bowiem, praktycznie też nie odchodzili od mojego łóżka. Właściwie sam na sam z Draco, byłam tylko rankami, kiedy oni byli na lekcjach i w nocy, bo też nie mogli być wtedy przy mnie. Dużo się śmialiśmy i rozmawialiśmy o naszych planach na przyszłość. Przyjaciołom bardzo spodobało się imię, jakie wymyśliliśmy dla naszej małej. Było, jak ujęła to Jas, wdzięczne, dźwięczne i oryginalne, czyli jak ulał pasujące do nazwiska Malfoy. Jas też, kiedy tylko dowiedziała się, że jednak zostanę jej bratową, niemal siłą wymusiła na mnie zgodę, na zorganizowanie ślubu, jak to ujęła moich marzeń. Była jednak totalnie nie pocieszona słysząc, że ślub chcemy wziąć dopiero we wrześniu, tak gdzieś w połowie, kiedy Hayley będzie miała już dwa miesiące, a ja znów będę posiadaczką smukłej talii, która dobrze będzie wyglądała w sukience. Chciała wszystko przyspieszyć, najchętniej to zorganizowałaby wszystko w przeciągu tygodnia, jednak nie daliśmy się jej zwariować i twardo stanęliśmy na swoim. Połowa września i koniec!  
Podczas mojego pobytu w szpitalu, nieoczekiwanie odwiedziła mnie też McGonagall. Draco, który na jej widok, był pewny, że dostanie szlaban, za czynną napaść na ucznia, był wielce zdziwiony, kiedy z dobrodusznym uśmiechem, ulubionej cioci oznajmiła mu, że wspólnie z dyrektorem podjęli decyzję o tym, że nie wyciągną wobec niego, żadnych konsekwencji z tego nieszczęsnego zdarzenia, ponieważ działał w obronie mojego dobrego imienia. Jego mina, kiedy to usłyszał była po prostu bezcenna. Zachowam ją w pamięci i będę pielęgnowała, bo rzadko można spotkać Malfoya, tak kompletnie zszokowanego.  
Co zaś tyczy się mnie, McGonagall przeprosiła mnie za karygodne zachowanie Weasleya obiecując, że taka sytuacja więcej już się nie powtórzy. Podobno też, dzięki Ronowi, wszyscy Gryfoni mieli dodatkowe zajęcia, na których udzielano im lekcji dobrego wychowania. Nie trzeba wspominać, że wszyscy byli Weasleyowi bardzo wdzięczni, za to, że stracili pół soboty na takie bzdury. Diabeł i Jas, wprost pękali ze śmiechu, kiedy nam o tym opowiadali.  
W końcu jednak, po niemal tygodniowym pobycie w szpitalu, pani Pomfrey łaskawie oznajmiła mi, że wszystko jest już w najlepszym porządku i mogę wracać do domu. Nareszcie, wyśpię się w moim łóżku. No i najważniejsze, będę mogła wrócić na zajęcia, bo przez to wszystko opuściłam przeszło tydzień, co w klasie OWTEMowej jest niemal karygodne.  
– Może nie powinnaś iść jeszcze dziś na lekcje, co?- zapytał Draco, kiedy obejmując mnie mocno, odprowadzał mnie do lochów.  
– Nie.- zaprzeczyłam uśmiechając się do niego.- Pójdę, nie mam zamiaru chować się po kątach, bo to i tak nic nie da, a jedynie narobię sobie zaległości.- odpowiedziałam twardo. Mocno wierzyłam w swoje słowa. Przecież teraz, kiedy wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli już, że jestem w ciąży i tak nie było sensu robić sobie większych przerw. Tak, czy tak ludzie będą gadali, a im szybciej się przyzwyczają, tym szybciej przestaną i znajdą sobie nową atrakcję.  
– Ale…- znów chciał się ze mną spierać.  
– Draco.- powiedziałam łagodnie, spoglądając głęboko w jego oczy.- Czuję się już dobrze, niemal wyśmienicie. Wszystko jest okey.- zapewniłam.- Chcę iść na lekcje.  
– No dobrze.- skapitulował.- To chodźmy po twoje książki, bo zaraz mamy eliksiry.- no tak, eliksiry z Gryfonami. Trudno. Raźno ruszyliśmy do naszego Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie zastaliśmy niemal wszystkich domowników. Jas widząc mnie w wejściu, bez najmniejszego zastanowienia rzuciła mi się na szyję, piszcząc do ucha.  
– Och Hermiono! Wypuścili cię! Nareszcie wyszłaś z tego szpitala…  
– Taaak i zaraz trafię tam z powrotem, bo mnie udusisz.- zaśmiałam się, delikatnie ją obejmując.  
– Ups, przepraszam.- zaśmiała się.- To dlatego, że tak się cieszę.- tłumaczyła się, wypuszczając mnie ze swoich objęć.  
– Wiemy Jas, wiemy.- zagadnął Diabeł, zagarniając mnie w swój stalowy uścisk.- Wszyscy się cieszymy.- dodał po chwili, kiedy witał się z Draconem.- To co, Herm? Do łóżka, tak?- zapytał. No tak, tego właśnie mogłam się spodziewać, że i oni będą chcieli mnie uziemić. Musiałam się sporo namęczyć, żeby przekonać ich, że jednak jestem już gotowa na powrót na lekcje. Nie byli zadowoleni, ale w końcu mi ustąpili. Bałam się jedynie zaległości, bo przez pobyt w szpitalu nie miałam notatek. Szybko jednak okazało się, że nasi przyjaciele o tym pomyśleli i powielili dla mnie i Draco, to co sami pisali podczas tego tygodnia. Ucieszyłam się, bo to oznaczało, że nie będę musiała przepisywać ton materiału. Kolejną miłą niespodzianką było to, że większa część obecnych w Pokoju uczniów, podeszła do mnie, żeby pogratulować mi i Draconowi, oraz zapytać o to, jak się czuję. Świadomość tego, że nie wszyscy są przeciwko mnie, była cudowna. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że są ludzie, który też cieszą się twoim szczęściem i dają ci to odczuć, zamiast obgadywać za plecami. Po raz kolejny zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Ślizgońska Solidarność, nie jest jedynie pustym sloganem. Tutaj naprawdę wszyscy byli sobie wierni. Cóż, to chyba taki nasz patent na olewanie reszty świata, która delikatnie mówiąc, nie jest nam przychylna. Boże, jak ja kocham być ślizgonką. Gratulacje złożyła mi nawet Pansy, która chyba w końcu pogodziła się z tym, że Draco nigdy już nie będzie jej. Widziałam, że z trudem przyszło jej podejście do nas i pogratulowanie nam zaręczyn, oraz rozmowa ze mną, ale doceniłam gest. Ten ranek był naprawdę miły. Nadszedł jednak czas na lekcje. Otoczona przyjaciółmi, razem z resztą siódmoklasistów z mojego domu, ruszyliśmy pod klasę eliksirów, gdzie niestety czekała już większa część Gryfonów. Nie zdziwiłam się, kiedy na mój widok zaczęto szeptać i spoglądać sugestywnie na mój brzuch, a potem, kiedy już zauważyli pierścionek, to jeszcze na dłoń. Nie obeszło mnie to specjalnie. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie i zdążyłam się na to przygotować.  
– Na szczęście nie ma tu jeszcze tego debila, bo nie wiem co bym mu zrobił, gdyby chociaż na ciebie spojrzał.- mruknął Draco, sunąc wzrokiem po zebranych przed klasą Gryfonach.  
– Nic byś mu nie zrobił, bo to byłoby poniżej twojej godności.- odpowiedziałam, łapiąc go za twarz, tak żeby zamiast na uczniów, spoglądał prosto na mnie. Pech chciał, że akurat w tym momencie na korytarzu pojawili się Harry, Naville, a obok nich Ron. Ten ostatni na mój widok, pogardliwie wygiął wargi i mruknął do pozostałych, na tyle jednak głośno, że wszyscy obecni na korytarzu, nie mieli najmniejszych problemów z dosłyszeniem go:  
– Niesamowite, naczelna ladacznica tej szkoły, łaskawie pojawiła się na lekcjach. W Draconie zawrzało. Czułam dokładnie jak napiął wszystkie swoje mięśnie, zaś z gardła wydobyło się wściekłe warknięcie:  
– Jak ja mu zaraz….- i już miał skoczyć w kierunku rudego, jednak w ostatniej chwili złapałam go za szatę, spoglądając na niego srogo.  
– Draco!- powiedziałam ostro.- Zdaje się, że coś mi obiecałeś…- przypomniałam mu naszą rozmowę w szpitalu. Obiecał mi, że nie będzie się przejmował Weasleyem.  
– On cię obraża.- warknął.- Nie pozwolę na to.  
– Widać, obrażając mnie, podnosi swoje marne morale.- powiedziałam sugestywnie.- Olej go, nie warto.- poprosiłam.- W końcu mi obiecałeś…  
– Ooooo zobaczcie, Malfoy pantofel.- zadrwił Ron, widząc moje próby uspokojenia Dracona. Draco znów cały się spiął i zapewne olewając wszelkie złożone mi obietnice, chciał jednak dokopać Ronowi, gdyby nie to, że uprzedził go Zabini.  
– Ja nic nie obiecywałem.- warknął doskakując do rudego.- I nie pozwolę na obrażanie moich przyjaciół!- dodał, jak najbardziej gotowy do wszczęcia bójki. Tego było za wiele. Dając Jas znak, żeby zwróciła uwagę na Smoka, wskoczyłam pomiędzy Rona i Blaise'a.  
– Wyście już do końca powariowali.- wrzasnęłam na Diabła.- Nie widzicie, że jemu o to chodzi? Przecież on tylko tego chce, żebyście sobie napytali biedy! Roznosi go, że Draco nie dostał żadnej kary!- wyrzucałam z siebie, stojąc tyłem do Weasleya.- Naprawdę chcesz się zniżać to jego poziomu Diable?- zapytałam.  
– Obraził cię.- odpowiedział mój przyjaciel, jakby to usprawiedliwiało wszelkie jego plany.  
– I to jest powód, dla którego chcesz zarobić szlaban?- zapytałam.- On i tak będzie mnie obrażał, tak jak większość idiotów z tej szkoły, masz zamiar każdemu z nich złamać nos?- spojrzałam na niego. Widziałam, jak opuszcza dłonie, a z jego twarzy znika zaciętość. Udało mi się. Boże, siła perswazji zawsze była moją mocną stroną. Na szczęście.  
– Zamierzasz pozwolić się obrażać?- zapytał łagodnie, jednak zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, zza moich pleców rozległ się głos Weasleya.  
– Nie. Poskarży się pewnie tatusiowi i sprawa załatwi się sama, co Riddle?- zaszydził ze złośliwym uśmiechem.- Ups, a może tatuś nie jest zadowolony, że zostanie dziadkiem, co?  
No i się doczekał. Sama nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłam, ale niewiele myśląc, zaserwowałam rudemu kretynowi prawy sierpowy, którego kiedyś w dzieciństwie, uczyłam się na zajęciach z kickboksingu. Ron pod wpływem mojego uderzenia, odbił się od ściany, po czym osunął się po niech, dłonią próbując zatamować krwawienie. Już po chwili była przy nim Levander, dopytując czy wszystko okey. Ja natomiast odwróciłam się do kompletnie zszokowanego przyjaciela i łapiąc go za ramię, odciągnęłam w kierunku wpatrujących się we mnie z podziwem Jas i Draco. Przez ramię rzuciłam jeszcze do Rona:  
– Tak na marginesie Weasley, to tata BARDZO cieszy się, że będzie dziadkiem!  
Potem spokojnie odeszłam już do przyjaciół. Draco nie krył podziwu nad techniką, oraz siłą z jaką rozkwasiłam nos Weasleya. Jas zaśmiewała się w najlepsze twierdząc, że mam więcej jaj, niż Draco i Diabeł razem wzięci, a Zab ciągle był w głębokim szoku, wpatrując się to we mnie, a to w Weasleya, który ciągle próbował zatamować krwotok z nosa.  
W takim stanie zastał nas Snape, który wyszedł, żeby zaprosić nas na lekcje.  
– Weasley, a tobie co się stało?- zapytał spoglądając na Rona.  
– Niech pan zapyta Riddle!- pisnęła oburzona Levander, piorunując mnie wzrokiem. Ja jedynie uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie i najsłodszym z możliwych głosów, wytłumaczyłam:  
– Sam się o to prosił, więc rozkwasiłam mu nos.- wzruszyłam ramionami, jakbym opowiadała mu o pogodzie za oknem, a nie przyznawała się do złamania regulaminu i napaści na ucznia.  
– Cóż…- westchnął Snape.- To musiał być niezły cios.- warknął, a ja przez chwilę myślałam, że dostanę burę.- Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem.- odpowiedział, a ja mogłabym przysiąc, że kąciki jego ust zadrgały, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć.- A skoro nie widziałem, to niestety nie mam podstaw, żeby wyciągać konsekwencje.- zakończył swój wywód, pośród pomruków oburzenia Gryfonów, oraz triumfalnych uśmiechów Ślizgonów. Merlinie, jak ja kocham tego naszego złośliwego i stronniczego Snape'a. Eh… mogę się założyć, że podczas lekcji, zostanę jeszcze za to nagrodzona…  
– Profesorze, ale ona się przyznała- zapiszczała Levander.  
– To nie ma znaczenia.- warknął w jej kierunku.- Nie widziałem zdarzenia, więc nie osądzę o winie! Widać Weasley sobie zasłużył.- syknął piorunują ją wzrokiem tak, że zapadła się w sobie i odechciało jej się dalszych dyskusji.- A teraz jeśli łaska, to zapraszam na lekcję.- warknął- A ty Weasley, masz dokładnie 5 minut, żeby dotrzeć do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zatamować krwawienie i wrócić na lekcję, inaczej Gryffindor straci 10 punktów.- warknął znikając za drzwiami.  
– Kocham tego faceta.- mruknął Draco.  
– A ja kocham prawy sierpowy, Czarnej.- pierwszy raz od zajścia odezwał się Diabeł.  
Po jego słowach wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy niekontrolowanym śmiechem, ponieważ mina z jaką wymawiał swoją kwestię, była wręcz przekomiczna.  
W takich wesołych nastrojach, ciesząc się z życia, weszliśmy do klasy, żeby zacząć lekcję…

CDN….


	39. Chapter 39

24 czerwca 2009

Nie wiadomo kiedy, zima zmieniła się w wiosnę. Nastał kwiecień, który w szkolne błonia, tchnął nowe życie. Drzewa i trawa zazieleniły się szybko, dobrze nawodnione przez roztopiony śnieg. W lazurowej tafli jeziora, już od połowy marca, radośnie odbijały się ciepłe promienie słońca, a w Zakazanym Lesie ptaki, poczynały sobie coraz odważniej, kiedy po powrocie do swoich gniazd, odśpiewywały coraz to nowe arie dla swoich ukochanych.  
Wzrastająca z dnia na dzień temperatura, wywabiła na dwór młodzież, tak bardzo spragnioną po długiej zimie, ciepłych słonecznych tchnień.  
Wiosna. Czas zakochanych.  
Bo, to właśnie ten okres, kiedy świat po zimowym śnie budzi się do życia, poruszony świeżym wiatrem i zapachem zieleni, sprzyja miłości najbardziej. Coś o tym wiem, ponieważ i ja w tym magicznym czasie, przeżyłam ponowny wybuch miłości do mojego narzeczonego. Po prostu nie umiałam już bez niego funkcjonować. Stał się moim powietrzem, narkotykiem i samym centrum mojego własnego wszechświata. Jakże cudowne były wieczory, kiedy zasypiając wtulona w jego ciało, miałam świadomość, że zaraz z samego świtu pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczę, będzie jego anielska twarz…  
Jakież śmieszne wydawały mi się teraz moje obiekcje sprzed kilkunastu tygodni. Jaka niepotrzebna cała ta awantura, kiedy spoglądając na słoneczne refleksy, mieniące się w moim zaręczynowym pierścionku, łapałam się na tym, że już nie mogłam doczekać się dnia, kiedy zostanę jego, już na zawsze…  
– O czym tak dumasz?- usłyszałam szept tuż przy moim uchu, kiedy siedząc nad brzegiem jeziora, wygodnie oparta o jego tors, obserwowałam wygrzewającą się w południowym słońcu, wielką Kałamarnicę z hogwarckiego jeziora. Jego głos, sprowadził mnie znowu na ziemię, do mojego własnego raju. Odwracając się, napotkałam uśmiechniętą twarz mojego mężczyzny, oraz oczy o kolorze najczystszego błękitu, wpatrujące się we mnie ciekawie.  
– O wszystkim i o niczym.- odpowiedziałam tajemniczo, wykręcając się w jego ramionach, żeby skraść mu całusa.- Myślałam o nas i o tym, co stało się w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy.- tłumaczyłam, tonąc w ciepłym błękicie jego oczu.- I o wiośnie, co w niej takiego jest, że na wszystkich tak działa…- dodałam. A on jedynie uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.  
– No, to sporo masz na główce.- zaśmiał się szczerze, czochrając mnie po włosach.  
Uwielbiałam tą naszą sielankę. Atmosfera pełnego, niczym nie zmąconego spokoju, niedzielne popołudnie, ja, on i oczywiście, nasza mała córeczka, która schowana bezpiecznie pod moim sercem, coraz bardziej ostatnio daje mi się we znaki. Draco śmieje się, że najwidoczniej naturę odziedziczyła po mnie, ponieważ zupełnie tak, jak ja, nie potrafi usiedzieć spokojnie, bez względu na porę dnia. Niemal całą dobę bowiem, czuję jak kopie. A biorąc po uwagę, że jest coraz większa i z każdym dniem silniejsza, a skóra na moim ogromnym już brzuchu, jest niemal boleśnie napięta, niektóre z jej ruchów, są delikatnie mówiąc niekomfortowe.  
Dziś jednak, zdaje się wyczuwając leniwy nastrój swoich rodziców, nasza mała Hayley, pozwoliła mi odpocząć, ograniczając się do jedynie kilku kopnięć na godzinę…  
– Kocham cię, wiesz?- Draco ucałował mnie w czoło.- Was kocham.- poprawił się, głaszcząc mój brzuch. Pod wpływem jego dotyku, nasz mała uznała, że czas najwyższy na poruszenie się i zaserwowała tacie porządne kopnięcie. Kochałam patrzeć, jak wyczuwając jej ruch, na jego ustach maluje się uśmiech. Już ją kochał. Nas kochał. I więcej nie było mi w takim momencie trzeba, niż tylko tej świadomości.  
Uwielbiałam, kiedy tak po prostu dawał mi odczuć, jak wielka jest jego miłość. I przyznać mu trzeba, że odkąd się zaręczyliśmy, nie ma dnia, w którym co najmniej 3 razy nie usłyszałabym z jego strony „kocham cię". Tak zupełnie bez okazji i bez związku z daną, trwającą w trakcie jego wyznania sytuacją. Właściwie, to z biegiem dni, niemal uzależnił mnie od tych wyznań…  
– Tu się nasze gołąbeczki zamelinowały.- gdzieś zza siebie, usłyszeliśmy rozbawiony głos Diabła.- A my was po całym zamku szukamy!- westchnął z nutą lekkiej pretensji w głosie, kiedy razem z Jasmine stanęli już przed nami, zasłaniając nam widok na jezioro.  
– No, to znaleźliście.- odpowiedział niezrażony Draco, pod słońce spoglądając w twarz swojego przyjaciela.- Co, biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnio spędzamy tutaj, pod tym dębem, każdą wolną chwilę, nie powinno sprawić wam, aż TAKIEGO kłopotu.- zażartował nieco uszczypliwie. Prawda była taka, że obydwoje zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaciele po prostu nie chcą nam przeszkadzać w naszej rodzinnej sielance. No, a poza tym, jak to na wiosnę i oni wolą spędzać czas, jedynie w swoim towarzystwie.- Macie jakąś sprawę, czy tak po prostu chcieliście nas zobaczyć?- zapytał Draco, spoglądając to na Zabiniego, to znów na swoją siostrę. Wiedzieliśmy, że mieli sprawę. Ich miny świadczyły o tym, że co najmniej chcą nam obwieścić, że Boże Narodzenie w tym roku, odbędzie się w połowie wakacji.  
– Sprawa!- odpowiedziała Jas, wygodnie sadowiąc się na trawie obok mnie.- A właściwie nowina.- poprawiła swoją wypowiedź, opierając się o Diabła, który usiadł obok niej, w pozycji podobnej do tej, którą przyjął Draco, żebym mogła się o niego opierać.  
– O nie!- wrzasnął nagle Draco.- Tylko mi nie mów, że ty…- wysapał w kierunku Jas, jednak po chwili, ostro zmierzył wzrokiem Blaise'a, warcząc- ZABIJĘ CIĘ!  
Diabeł niewiele robiąc sobie ze wzburzenia blondyna, spojrzał na niego, jakby ten spadł z choinki, po czym ze stoickim spokojem wyjaśnił:  
– Jas nie jest w ciąży, matole!- po tych słowach, poczułam jak Draco rozluźnił mięśnie. Eh, ten syndrom starszego (nawet jeśli tylko o 4 minuty!) brata.  
– Oczywiście, że nie jestem!- warknęła Jas, jednak kąciki jej ust zadrgały tak, jakby powstrzymywała śmiech..- A nawet jeśli, to nie uważasz, że akurat TY, byłbyś ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby mi robić jakieś wyrzuty?- zapytała niby niewinnie.  
– Okey!- weszłam w ich konwersację. Widziałam już bowiem, jak Draco otwiera usta, żeby uraczyć siostrę, jakąś ciętą ripostą a la Malfoy. A znając naturę osób noszących to nazwisko, pewne było to, że i ona nie pozostałaby mu dłużna, co w efekcie zakończyć mogłoby się porządną siostrzano-braterską awanturą. No, a po co psuć taką piękną niedzielę? Uznałam więc, że najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie ognistej sytuacji, będzie przerwanie tej dyskusji w zarodku.- Okey..- powtórzyłam dla lepszego efektu.- No, to wiemy już, że nie jesteś w ciąży.- powiedziałam dobitnie.- W takim razie, jaką macie dla nas nowinę?  
– No, bo…- zaczął Zab, z dzikim błyskiem w oku, jednak nie dane było mu skończyć…  
– Ja nie jestem w ciąży, ale wiem, kto jest!- zapiszczała podekscytowana Jasmine, zupełnie ignorując oburzenie swojego ukochanego tym, że w bezczelny sposób przerwała mu i podkradła jego show. Ja i Draco natomiast, jedynie spojrzeliśmy po sobie zdziwieni, po czym zwróciliśmy zaciekawione spojrzenia na przyjaciół…  
– KTO?!- rzuciliśmy zgodnie. A na ich twarzach wykwitły szerokie uśmiechy.  
– Zgadujcie!- zapiszczała Jas, ewidentnie dobrze się bawiąc, przedłużaniem nam napięcia.  
– Dla podpowiedzi, powiemy wam, że jest niewysoka, ruda, piegowata i świetnie rzuca Upiorogacka.- zaśmiał się Zabini.- Aha i jeszcze niesamowicie głupia, że dała sobie zrobić dziecko, takiemu idiocie…- dodał po chwili.- I jak? -zapytał, obserwując jak na naszych twarzach maluje się głęboki szok.  
– Nie.- powiedziałam, jednak chyba bardziej do siebie.- Nie możliwe, żeby Ginny…  
– Brawa dla tej pani!- wrzasnął Diabeł powodując, że kilka siedzących najbliżej nas osób, spojrzało na nas dziwnie.- A jednak… panna Weasley, zrobiła sobie dzidziusia.- dodał nieco ciszej.  
– No to się Weasley zdziwi.- westchnął teatralnie, rozbawiony Draco.- I ciekawe, czy o swojej siostrze też powie, że jest zwykłą dziwką?- dodał ironicznie.- Ej, a może ja powinienem to zrobić?- zaśmiał się złośliwie.  
– Nie!- powiedziałam ostro.- Nie powinieneś i nie zrobisz tego!- zastrzegłam tonem nie znającym sprzeciwu.- A wy, mówcie skąd wiecie?- zwróciłam się do Jas.  
– Wracaliśmy właśnie z Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy przechodząc, obok gabinetu Ropuchy, usłyszeliśmy, jak ruga kogoś za nieodpowiedzialność itede itepe.- odpowiedziała Jas.  
– No i tak nas jakoś to zainteresowało, że postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie krótką przerwę w wędrówce i zobaczyć, komu się obrywa.- wtrącił Zabini.  
– No i usłyszeliśmy coś, w stylu „ciąża w tak młodym wieku? Co wy sobie wyobrażaliście? Zwłaszcza ty, Harry. No, nie ważne. Stało się, a teraz powiedzcie, co macie zamiar zrobić?"- Jas cytowała McGonagall.- No, a potem odpowiedź, że oczywiście urodzić i wychować. A w między czasie wziąć ślub i takie tam- dodała.  
– No i rozmowa skończyła się tym, że ropucha zobowiązała się poinformować nauczycieli, a ich poprosiła o nie robienie zbytniej tajemnicy, w celu… jak to ujęła „uniknięcia powtórki sytuacji, jaka zdarzyła się Hermionie".- Zabini uzupełnił wypowiedź swojej dziewczyny.- Ale najlepsze były ich miny, kiedy wychodząc z gabinetu, wpadli na nas na korytarzu, chyba zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że wiemy..- zaśmiał się, kończąc opowieść.  
Po tym, co usłyszałam nie byłam w stanie wyjść z szoku. Ginny Weasley będzie matką. I to dziecka Harrego Pottera. To będzie skandal na cały kraj. Z jednej strony, współczułam jej, bo wiedziałam, że sytuacja w jakiej się znalazła na pewno nie jest łatwa, jednak z drugiej strony…  
Jej ciąża oznaczała, że w szkole w końcu ludzie przestaną interesować się tylko mną. Bo w końcu po ślizgonach można spodziewać się wszystkiego, ale gryfoni…  
– Herm! O czym tak myślisz?- usłyszałam głos Diabła.  
– O tym, że chciałabym widzieć minę Rona, kiedy będą go o tym informowali.- zaśmiałam się, starając sobie choćby wyobrazić ten moment. Na ustach Draco i Diabła również wykwitły marzycielskie uśmiechy. Ach, zobaczyć to…  
– Myślę, że będziesz miała okazję.- nagle odezwała się Jas.- Zobaczcie.- wskazała ręką w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły, gdzie na środku dziedzińca spotkali się Ron oraz Harry z Ginny. Zaciekawieni utkwiliśmy wzrok w tej trójce, zastanawiając się, jaka jest możliwość tego, że naprawdę mamy aż takie szczęście…  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jednak jesteśmy szczęściarzami, ponieważ jak zauważyliśmy, bo niestety byliśmy zbyt daleko, żeby usłyszeć, Harry i Ginny z nietęgimi minami zaczęli coś tłumaczyć Ronowi. Na nasze kolejne szczęście, Rudy stało do nas profilem, więc mogliśmy obserwować, jak na jego twarz wstępuje głęboki szok. A po chwili, zapewne po tym, jak padło słowo „ciąża", Ron rzucił się z pięściami na Harrego, który niczego się nie spodziewając padł na ziemię trzymając się za nos, podczas kiedy jego ciężarna ukochana, robiła awanturę swojemu bratu…  
– Mam pomysł!- szepnął Zabini, zrywając się na równe nogi.- Chodźcie!- ponaglił nas.  
Ruszyliśmy za nim, w kierunku szkoły. Już od połowy drogi dochodził nas wściekły wrzask dziewczyny…  
– Nie! To nie jest twoja sprawa! I nie będziesz mi mówił z kim mogę sypiać, a z kim nie, rozumiesz!- darła się.- A i dzieckiem nie musisz się przejmować! Damy sobie radę sami. I natychmiast masz przeprosić Harrego, rozumiesz?!- teraz już okładała piąstkami tors Rona.  
– O jeszcze czego?!- warknął na nią.- JA MAM GO PRZEPRASZAĆ ZA TO, ŻE ON CI DZIECKO ZROBIŁ?!- darł się na pół szkoły, co spowodowało, że obecni na błoniach ludzie, w głębokim szoku spojrzeli na Ginny, szepcząc pomiędzy sobą. Och, jak ja doskonale znałam tą sytuację.  
– Jedno trzeba rudemu przyznać.- zaśmiała się Jasmine.- Ma niesamowity talent, do informowania szkoły o cudzych ciążach.- podsumowała, a my wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, który oczywiście przykuł ich uwagę. Ginny spojrzała na mnie, tak jakby szukała jakiejś pomocy, a mnie aż serce ścisnął żal, nie zasłużyła sobie na to…  
– Wiesz co ci powiem Weasley?- syknęłam w jego kierunku, choć sama nie wiem czemu wtrąciłam się do tej rozmowy.- To, że mnie potraktowałeś jak dziwkę, mogłabym jeszcze zrozumieć, ale własną siostrę…- warczałam.- Niżej już się nie da upaść!  
– Nie wtrącaj się, bo to nie twoja sprawa!- warknął.  
– Obawiam się, że moja, bo za czynną napaść na ucznia, jako Prefekt Naczelny, właśnie pozbawiłam twój dom 15 punktów.- odpowiedziałam służbowo.- Szkoda tylko, że tym samym ukarałam też poszkodowanych.- westchnęłam, wymijając go.  
Kiedy przechodziłam obok Harrego, usłyszałam ciche „dziękuję". Nieco mnie to rozczuliło. W końcu kto, jeśli nie ja, miał wiedzieć, co oni właściwie teraz czują. Uśmiechając się do niego, jednym machnięciem różdżki zatamowałam jego krwotok, a klepiąc po ramieniu dodałam:  
– Gratuluję…- po czym odeszłam z moimi przyjaciółmi.  
Diabeł wyglądał, jakby radość walczyła w nim, ze zniesmaczeniem. Cóż, nawet mu się nie dziwiłam. Z jednej strony, znów dokopałam Rudemu, ale z drugiej, pomogłam Gryfonom, a to w jego mniemaniu było poniżej godności każdego Ślizgona..  
– Czemu to zrobiłaś?- jęknął.- Przecież było tak pięknie…- jęczał, a ja już miałam mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy za mnie zrobił to Draco, co nas wszystkich wprawiło w nieme osłupienie…  
– A pamiętasz, jak ostatnim razem, skończyła się awantura, którą Weasley urządził kobiecie w ciąży?- zapytał chłodno.- Gryfonka, czy nie, jest w ciąży! A już ja wiem, co to oznacza, zarówno dla niej, jak i Pottera.- dodał po chwili.  
– Obydwoje zwariowaliście!- westchnął Zabini, ruszając przodem w kierunku lochów.  
– Dziękuję…- szepnęłam, całując Dracona w policzek.  
– Proszę, ale nie pytaj mnie, czemu to zrobiłem..- westchnął zrezygnowany, a jego mina świadczyła o tym, że swoją wypowiedzią, siebie samego wprawił w nie mniejszy szok, niż Diabła…  
CDN… 


	40. Chapter 40

6 lipca 2009

Dokładnie tak, jak przypuszczałam, wiadomość o błogosławionym stanie rudej w szybkim tempie, urosła do rangi ogólnonarodowego skandalu. Prasa nie zostawiła, ani na niej, ani na Potterze suchej nitki. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przy okazji, ja i Draco też dostaliśmy rykoszetem. Prorok Codzienny posunął się nawet, do wysnucia tezy, że to mój ojciec maczał palce w naszych wpadkach. Do dziś pamiętam śmiech Dracona, kiedy pojawiając się pewnego dnia, na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali, zastałam go niemal tarzającego się pod stołem. Jas i Diabeł, też wyglądali, jakby właśnie się czymś zadławili, kiedy na moje pytanie, o co chodzi, rzucili mi poranną prasę, a to co tam przeczytałam wprost zwaliło mnie z nóg…

„ _ **Ciążowa plaga w Hogwarcie.**_ __ _ **  
Opinię publiczną, społeczeństwa czarodziejów, w ostatnich dniach nie mało zszokowała wiadomość o tym, jakoby Ginewra Weasley, najmłodsza latorośl jednego z pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, Artura Weasley'a, a prywatnie dziewczyna Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, Harrego Pottera, spodziewała się dziecka. Należy wspomnieć tutaj, iż rzeczona przyszła matka, jest w tej chwili uczennicą szóstej klasy, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, zaś jej wybranek właśnie w tym roku, ową Akademię ukończy. Magiczne społeczeństwo oburzył fakt, iż osoby w tak młodym wieku, zostaną rodzicami. Na razie nie wiadomo jeszcze, jakie plany odnośnie przyszłości, zarówno prywatnej, jak i tej związanej z dalszą nauką, mają przyszli rodzice.**_ __ _ **  
Wszystkich zastanawia jednak fakt, jaki wpływ przyszłe ojcostwo będzie miało na osobę Harrego Pottera, na którego ramionach, czarodziejski świat złożył swoje nadzieje na lepsze jutro. Czy człowiek tak lekkoduszny i nieodpowiedzialny, będzie w stanie pokonać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo w ostatecznej rozgrywce? A może to właśnie świadomość tego, że ma dla kogo walczyć zmobilizuje go do działania.**_ __ _ **  
Tego nie wiemy.**_ __ _ **  
Wiemy natomiast, że przypadek Ginewry Weasley (być może, już wkrótce Potter), nie jest w Hogwarcie odosobniony. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej bowiem, informację o swoim błogosławionym stanie, potwierdziła była Gryfonka i najlepsza przyjaciółka panny Weasley, a prywatnie, cudem odnaleziona córka Sami-Wiecie-Kogo (Prorok, jako pierwszy podał informację o ich pokrewieństwie, we wrześniu ubiegłego roku. .), Hermiona Riddle (wcześniej znana jako Granger). W tym wypadku szczęśliwym przyszłym tatą, okazał się dawny, zacięty wróg, w tej chwili rozbitej „Świętej Trójcy", Dracon Malfoy. Chłopak wywodzący się z kręgów, od dawna podejrzewanych o Śmierciożerstwo i służbę Czarnemu Panu.**_ __ _ **  
Już wtedy, opinia publiczna była zszokowana. Jednakże, jak wiadomo po domu Salazara Slytherina, którego mieszkańcami są panna Riddle i pan Malfoy, można spodziewać się wiele, o ile nie wszystkiego.**_ __ _ **  
Tym bardziej jednak, szokuje fakt, iż do równie nieodpowiedzialnego czynu, posunęli się mieszkańcy, słynącego z cnoty, domu Godryka Gryffindora.**_ __ _ **  
Nasuwa się tylko pytanie, czy te ciąże, aby na pewno są przypadkowe, czy może ktoś ma w tym, jakiś wyższy cel.**_ __ _ **  
W dzisiejszych czasach bowiem, niczego nie możemy być pewni….**_ __ _ **  
Faktem jest jednak to, że Hogwart z zastraszającą siłą, zalewa fala młodocianych ciąż.  
Przypadek, a może świadome działanie Czarnych Sił?**_ __ _ **  
Tego na razie nie wiemy, ale Prorok Codzienny, zapewnia swoich czytelników, że przyjrzy się sprawie dogłębnie.**_ __ _ **  
Camille Cooler"**_

 _ **Ten właśnie artykuł, był początkiem wielkie fali spekulacji, która zalała Hogwart. W szkole nie ustawały szepty, a Ginny była pod ciągłym obstrzałem. Mówiąc szczerze, z każdym dniem, było mi jej coraz bardziej szkoda. A stan ten, pogłębił się jedynie w dzień, kiedy wraz z poranną pocztą, nad stołem gryfonów, pojawił się stary puchacz Weasleyów, dzierżąc w dziobie, wielką czerwoną kopertę. Wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co zawiera przesyłka, którą ptak zwinnie opuścił przed Ginny i Harrym. Ludzie siedzący najbliżej nich, jeszcze zanim wyjec zdążył wybuchnąć, oddalili się w bezpieczne miejsca, skąd spokojnie mogli przysłuchiwać się dzikim wrzaskom Molly Weasley, która w ogromnym wzburzeniu, w ten jakże przemiły sposób, poinformowała córkę, iż za takie znieważenie nazwiska i zhańbienie rodziny, zostaje wydziedziczona, a rodzina nie chce jej już więcej widzieć na oczy. Kto by pomyślał… to cudowna, ciepła Pani Weasley, tak ostro potraktowała swoją jedyną córkę. Moje serce ścisnął ogromny żal, widząc jak zapłakana Ginny wtula się w ramiona Harrego. Nikt nie zasłużył sobie, na takie traktowanie. Cholera, no! Nawet mój ojciec, ucieszył się z wiadomości, że zostanie dziadkiem, a Orderu Merlina w kategorii uczynności i współczucia, nikt by mu chyba nie przyznał, prawda? A ja myślała, że to moje życie jest do bani…**_ __ _ **  
– Hermiona…- czyjaś ciepła dłoń, chwyciła mnie za rękę, kiedy pewnego kwietniowego ranka, samotnie opuszczałam Wielką Salę, z zamiarem spędzenia dnia w łóżku. Draco i Blaise byli bowiem, na treningu, a Jas odrabiała jakiś szlaban u Ropuchy, za to, że nie uważała na lekcji. Ten dzień miałam spędzić samotnie, czytając książki. Ale jak widać, ktoś przeszkodził mi już w drodze do wcielenia moich planów w życie.**_ __ _ **  
– Ginny?- spojrzałam na dziewczynę, trzymającą mnie za dłoń. Wyglądała mizernie, a jej śmiejące się kiedyś oczy, były teraz mocno zapuchnięte i naznaczone łzami.**_ __ _ **  
– Czy możemy…- zaczęła.- To znaczy, czy możesz poświęcić mi chwilkę?- zapytała, niepewnie na mnie zerkając.**_ __ _ **  
– Ja…- zaczęłam, zaskoczona jej propozycją.**_ __ _ **  
– Och, rozumiem.- westchnęła smutno.- Zapomnij. Przepraszam, że cię zaczepiłam.- szepnęła puszczając moją dłoń z zamiarem odejścia.**_ __ _ **  
Spoglądając w jej smutną twarz, przypomniałam sobie wszystko to, co kiedyś nas łączyło. Przecież kiedyś byłyśmy przyjaciółkami. Mówiłyśmy sobie wszystko. Księżniczki Gryffindoru, tak na nas mówiono… Przecież nie zaszkodzi mi z nią chwilę porozmawiać. Choćby przez wzgląd na tamte czasy. W końcu i tak chciałam spędzić ten dzień na lenistwie…**_ __ _ **  
– Ginnny!- zawołałam za nią, łapiąc jej rękę.- Oczywiście, że mogę ci poświęcić chwilę.- odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się do rudzielca.- Tak długą, jak będziesz chciała.- dodałam.**_ __ _ **  
– Naprawdę?- zdziwiła się, spoglądając na mnie niepewnie.- Chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobiłam? Po tym, jak zostawiłam cię, kiedy najbardziej mnie potrzebowałaś?- zadawała pytanie za pytaniem.**_ __ _ **  
– Było, minęło.- westchnęłam.- Jak widać, nie wyszłam na tym, aż tak źle.- zaśmiałam się, głaszcząc się czule po brzuchu, w którym Hayley właśnie wyprawiała dzikie akrobacje.- To, co? Mogą być błonia?- zapytałam.**_ __ _ **  
– Tak, chyba przyda mi się trochę powietrza.- westchnęła.- Ostatnio rzadko wychodzę z wieży, jeśli nie muszę,- pożaliła się, kiedy ruszyłyśmy schodami w dół dziedzińca.**_ __ _ **  
– Zauważyłam.- westchnęłam, spoglądając na nią. Wyglądała dość mizernie, a światło słoneczne, jedynie pogłębiło to wrażenie, jeszcze bardziej uwidaczniając cienie pod oczami.- Pewnie ci ciężko, co?- zagadnęłam.**_ __ _ **  
– Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak.- powiedziała smutno.- A może i masz…- zreflektowała się po chwili, zapewne przypominając sobie całość mojej historii.**_ __ _ **  
– Wręcz przeciwnie.- zaprzeczyłam.- Nie mam pojęcia, bo mnie nikt nie potraktował tak, jak ciebie.- odpowiedziałam, gdy siadałyśmy pod wielkim dębem na brzegu jeziora. Tym samym, pod którym uwielbiałam spędzać czas z Draco.**_ __ _ **  
– Jak ty sobie z tym radzisz?- zapytała po chwili milczenia, spoglądając w moje oczy.**_ __ _ **  
– Z czym?- zapytałam, chcąc aby zawęziła nieco pole mojej odpowiedzi.  
– No z tym wszystkim.- odpowiedziała.- Najpierw ta wiadomość na początku roku, nasza reakcja, zmiana nazwiska, otoczenia, wszystkiego. A…a potem ciąża i w ogóle.- wyliczała.**_ __ _ **  
– Cóż, prawda jest taka, że ciężko było tylko na początku.- odpowiedziałam, wracając wspomnieniem do dnia, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że jestem córką Voldemorta.- Początkowo, to że jestem JEGO córką, było dla mnie zbyt wielkim szokiem, więc bolała jedynie wasza reakcja.- zwierzyłam się.- Szybo się jednak okazało, że w Slytherinie przyjęto mnie bardzo ciepło. Draco, Jasmine i Blaise zajęli się mną doskonale w tych pierwszych dniach i tak zaczęła się nasza przyjaźń.- uśmiechnęłam się, na wspomnienie tych pierwszych dni i naszej pamiętnej „integracji".- Bo wiesz, wbrew temu, co ludzie myślą o ślizgonach, to my naprawdę jesteśmy bardzo sobie oddani i solidarni. Może dlatego, że musimy stawić czoła całemu światu. A z resztą, mniejsza z tym.- westchnęłam.- Ważne jest to, że znalazłam wśród „węży", ludzi z którymi chcę iść przez życie i którzy, w co wierzę, nigdy mnie nie zawiodą. To oni pomogli mi zmierzyć się z ludzkim odrzuceniem, idąc w tych zabiegać tak daleko, że nie minęło nawet pełne 3 dni naszej znajomości, a zawarliśmy pomiędzy sobą pakt krwi…- mówiłam.**_ __ _ **  
– Naprawdę?- zdziwiła się, spoglądając na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.**_ __ _ **  
– Tak, z inicjatywy Draco, po tym jak Ron oddał mi wszystkie nasze wspólne pamiątki.- wspomniałam.- No, a potem przyszła miłość. Sama nie wiem skąd, ale przyszła.**_ __ _ **  
– Do Malfoya.- zaśmiała się.- Kto by pomyślał…**_ __ _ **  
– Nie ja.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.- A jednak. I jak widzisz, mimo kilku dość ciężkich burz, w stosunkowo dość krótkim czasie, jesteśmy razem i tak już zostanie.- uśmiechając się, pokazałam jej pierścionek.**_ __ _ **  
– Gratuluję.- powiedziała szczerze.- No, ale to Draco. A powiesz mi, jak to było z…- zaczęła.  
– Tatą?- dokończyłam za nią, a ona jedynie kiwnęła głową.- Widzisz, w tej dziedzinie też czekało mnie miłe rozczarowanie.- odpowiedziałam, a jej i tak już rozszerzone oczy, zrobiły się jeszcze większe. Zapewne nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że kiedy w grę wchodzi Lord Voldemort, kogoś może spotkać miłe rozczarowanie.- Okazało się bowiem, że w stosunku do mnie, jest niemal idealnym ojcem. Nie mówię, pierwsze spotkanie było ciężkie. Bałam się, a w wyniku tego strachu, byłam wobec niego strasznie bezczelna.- wspomniałam.- Okazało się jednak, że ojciec nie może zrobić mi krzywdy. A potem poszło już z górki.- zaśmiałam się.- Doszliśmy do takiego momentu, kiedy wiem, że mogłabym spokojnie iść do niego, dosłownie ze wszystkim, a on na pewno by mi pomógł.- powiedziałam pewnie.**_ __ _ **  
– Niemożliwe.- szepnęła ruda.- Hermiono, jesteś absolutnie pewna, że mówimy o tym samym Lordzie Voldemorcie?- zaśmiała się.**_ __ _ **  
– Oj tak.- przytaknęłam.- Bo on jest taki tylko dla mnie. Ale zapewniam cię, że wolałabyś nie wiedzieć, jaki jest w stosunku do innych..- westchnęłam.**_ __ _ **  
– Masz rację, nie chciałabym..- zaśmiała się.**_ __ _ **  
– A wiesz co, jest najgorsze?- zapytałam, a ona spojrzała na mnie zaciekawiona.- To, że czasem łapię się na tym, że sama zachowuję się, jak taki Voldemort w spódnicy.- zaśmiałam się.- A jego to jeszcze cieszy.**_ __ _ **  
– No proszę, duma tatusia.- zadrwiła, jednak widziałam, że jest rozbawiona.- To znaczy, że masz z nim kontakt?- zapytała.**_ __ _ **  
– Od czasu, do czasu.- zgodziłam się- Ale nie myśl, że przez to, że się do niego zbliżyłam, coś się zmieniło.- zastrzegłam sobie.- Ciągle chcę go zniszczyć, bo nie popieram i nigdy nie poprę tego, co robi. A te wszystkie spotkania, które odbywam z nim, pozwalają mi na zebranie dość dużej wiedzy o nim. Tak, na przykład dowiedziałam się o horkruksach.- przypomniałam.- No i uchroniłam przyjaciół i narzeczonego, przed śmierciożerstwem.- westchnęłam.- Przynajmniej na razie…**_ __ _ **  
– Z tego wynika, że on naprawdę ma do ciebie słabość.- podsumowała, a ja zgodziłam się z nią, kiwnięciem głowy.- Herm, a… a czy, czy on wie o tym, że jesteś w ciąży?- zapytała.**_ __ _ **  
– Wie.- odpowiedziałam.- I mówiąc szczerze, cholernie się z tego cieszy…- zaśmiałam się, po czym uraczyłam ją opowieścią, o tym, jak w pierwszych tygodniach Draco sprowadził do lochów, całą fachową księgarnie i, że nawet mój ojciec skusił się na poczytanie. Opowiedziałam jej o reakcji Lucjusza i właściwie o wszystkim, co się działo po tym. Tak dobrze mi się z nią rozmawiało, że nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy minęły dwie godziny, spędzone na śmiechach i opowieściach, zarówno z mojej, jak i jej strony. Niestety, w pewnym momencie znowu zrobiło się smutno…**_ __ _ **  
– Wiesz..- westchnęła Ginny.- Okazało się, że moja matka, na wieść o tym, że będę miała dziecko, zareagowała po stokroć gorzej, niż sam Lord Voldemort.- podsumowała smętnie, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.**_ __ _ **  
– Przejdzie jej.- starałam się ją jakoś pocieszyć.**_ __ _ **  
– Mówisz, jakbyś jej nie znała.- sarknęła.- Wydziedziczyli mnie. Nie mam już rodziny, właściwie nie mam nazwiska, przyjaciele się ode mnie odwrócili.- wyliczała.- I prawda jest taka, że poza Harrym, nie mam już nikogo.- szepnęła, a po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza.**_ __ _ **  
– Nie prawda.- powiedziałam ostro.**_ __ _ **  
– Prawda.- spierała się ze mną.**_ __ _ **  
– Nie, nie prawda. Bo, poza Harrym, masz jeszcze mnie rudzielcu.- zapewniłam, przytulając ją ciepło. Moja kochana Ginny, nawet nie miałam pojęcia, jak bardzo za nią tęskniłam…**_ __ _ **  
– Na-naprawdę?- wyszeptała zaskoczona.**_ __ _ **  
– Oczywiście!- odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się do niej.- W końcu, my ciężarne, powinnyśmy trzymać się razem!- zaśmiałam się, głaszcząc ją po brzuchu. I z radością obserwując, jak w jej oczach znów pojawiają się radosne iskierki.**_ __ _ **  
– Tak za tobą tęskniłam!- zaśmiała się, rzucając mi się na szyję.  
– Ja też rudzielcu, ja też…- westchnęłam, klepiąc ją po plecach.**_ __ _ **  
Po tym, jakże głębokim wyznaniu i deklaracji przyjaźni, znów oddałyśmy się plotkom. Miałyśmy w końcu, do nadrobienia niemal cały rok… Popołudnie mijało nam miło i spokojnie, jednak wszystko do czasu. Dlaczego? Ponieważ w pewnej chwili, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawił się przy nas Snape…**_ __ _ **  
– Witam miłe panie.- przywitał się uprzejmie.- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale muszę cię porwać Hermiono.- poprosił, kłaniając mi się lekko.**_ __ _ **  
– To naprawdę, aż takie ważne, profesorze?- zapytałam niewinnie.**_ __ _ **  
– Naprawdę.- odpowiedział.- Wiem, że zapewne masz wiele do opowiedzenia pannie Weasley, ale myślę, że będzie to musiało poczekać.- wytłumaczył, a ja nic nie rozumiałam. Czego on może chcieć, co jest aż tak ważne.- A i ty Weasley, nie powinnaś tak długo siedzieć na zimnej ziemi, bo się przeziębisz.- zwrócił się do Ginny, a ona spojrzała na niego, jak na wariata. Od kiedy to Snape, jest miły dla Gryfona?- Nie patrz tak na mnie, mała.- zaśmiał się.- Z tego, co widzę, znów przyjaźnisz się z Hermioną, a jej przyjaciele, są moimi przyjaciółmi.- zadeklarował, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do Ginny.**_ __ _ **  
– Ja chyba naprawdę uwierzę, w tą twoją ślizgońską solidarność.- zaśmiała się, podnosząc się z ziemi.**_ __ _ **  
– Uważaj, bo jeszcze będziesz chciała zmienić dom.- zażartowałam, puszczając jej oczko.**_ __ _ **  
– Nie wykluczone!- odszczeknęła.- Do zobaczenia, Herm.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie.- I do widzenia, Profesorze.- ukłoniła się Snape'owi, po czym odeszła w stronę zamku.**_ __ _ **  
– Widzę, że znowu się przyjaźnicie.- Mistrz eliksirów, wzrokiem odprowadzał Ginny.**_ __ _ **  
– A ma pan coś, przeciwko temu?- zapytałam buntowniczo.**_ __ _ **  
– Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie.- zaśmiał się, ruszając w stronę szkoły.- Uważam, że po tym, jak potraktowała ją rodzina i przyjaciele, tej małej przyda się ktoś bliski, a sam Potter, może tu nie wystarczyć.- podsumował.**_ __ _ **  
– Ja też tak myślę.- zgodziłam się z nim.- A teraz do rzeczy.- powiedziałam po chwili.- Co, to za ważna sprawa?- zapytałam**_ __ _ **  
– W szkole są aurorzy, Hermiono.- odpowiedziała, a ja spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Co aurorzy robią w Hogwarcie? Nie musiałam się jednak głowić zbyt długo, bo już po chwili Snape dodał poważnie- Chcą cię przesłuchać.**_ __ _ **  
CDN…  
**_


	41. Chapter 41

13 lipca 2009

Razem ze Snapem przemierzałam kolejne korytarze, zachodząc o głowę, czego mogą chcieć ode mnie aurorzy. I to teraz, kiedy od dawna wiadomo było, czyją jestem córką. Czyżby ministerstwo uwierzyło w te bzdury, które powypisywał Prorok? Że niby tata maczał palce w tym, że ja i Ginny jesteśmy w ciąży. No dajcież spokój, niby jak?  
Z każdym krokiem, który zbliżał nas do gabinetu, czułam coraz większe zdenerwowanie. A co, jeśli będą mnie chcieli zamknąć w Azkabanie? NIE, no to przecież byłoby niedorzeczne. Nie mogliby mnie wsadzić do więzienia, bo nie mieli za co. Nic, nikomu nie zrobiłam i nie jest moją winą to, że moim mojcem jest Lord Voldemort. Za to przecież mnie nie posadzą. Tak myślę…  
A co, jeśli jednak? Co się wtedy stanie z Hayley? Czy kiedy już urodzę, to pozwolą ją zabrać Draconowi, czy też jako wnuczka Czarnego Pana i ona będzie musiała zostać w Azkabanie? Wolę nawet o tym nie myśleć.  
– Nie denerwuj się.- Snape chyba zauważył moją nieciekawą minę.- Nikt ci tam, nic nie zrobi.- zapewnił.- Na rozmowie będę obecny ja i Dumbledore, nie pozwolimy cię skrzywdzić, choć raczej wątpię, żeby aurorzy mieli taki zamiar.- wyjaśnił.  
– To, czego ode mnie chcą?- zapytałam, czując jak wielka gula strachu rośnie mi w gardle. Gdzie do cholery są geny mojego ojca, kiedy tak bardzo są potrzebne?- Tak nagle i w ogóle.  
– Wydaje mi się, że Ministerstwo chyba zwęszyło jakiś trop.- odpowiedział tajemniczo.- Być może, twój ojciec coś szykuje, a oni chcą sprawdzić, czy coś o tym wiesz.- wyjaśnił spoglądając mi w oczy.  
– A szykuje coś?- zapytałam nieco naiwnie.  
– Ty mi powiedz.- odbił piłeczkę.- Wiesz coś?- zapytał po chwili, jak najbardziej poważnie.  
– Nie.- odpowiedziałam spoglądając mu w oczy. Chciałam, żeby uwierzył, że jestem szczera.- Nie rozmawiałam z nim od tygodni. Nawet nie odpisuje na moje listy.  
– W takim razie, nie masz się czego obawiać.- odpowiedział, łapiąc mnie za ramiona.- Pamiętaj, że jestem blisko i za żadne skarby, nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś ci coś zrobił, bez względu na konsekwencje.- zapewnił spoglądając mi w oczy. A mnie nagle zaświtała w głowie pewna myśl.  
– On to panu zlecił, prawda?- zapytałam, uśmiechając się kpiąco.  
– Kto i co?- udawał, że nie rozumie.  
– Och, przestańmy udawać.- westchnęłam.- Kiedy ojciec zrobił z pana, mojego anioła stróża?- zapytałam ostro. Przecież to takie jasne. Jak mogłam na to nie wpaść?  
– Kilka tygodni temu, polecił żebym cię obserwował.- odpowiedział w końcu.- Przewidział, że Ministerstwo będzie chciało z tobą rozmawiać.- wyjaśnił  
– A więc jednak coś kombinuje.- bardziej stwierdziłam, niż zapytałam.- To dlatego nie odpisuje na listy, nie chce, żeby zwęszyli, że mam z nim kontakt, prawda?- spojrzałam na Snape'a, a rozsypana układanka w końcu zaczęła przypominać całość.  
– Coś w tym guście.- stwierdził profesor.- Ale teraz się tym nie przejmuj.- poprosił. Nie miałam jednak zamiaru dać za wygraną. Pozostał jeszcze tylko jeden element, który należało dopasować do całości.  
– Co on planuje?- zapytałam otwarcie. Nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę.- I tylko proszę nie kręcić, bo i tak wiem, że jest pan uświadomiony.- zastrzegłam.  
– Powiedzmy Riddle, że ostateczna rozgrywka, jest bliżej niż ci się wydaje.- odpowiedział lakonicznie, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, że w ogóle wdał się w tą dyskusję.- Ale ty akurat, nie masz się czym martwić. Jesteś bezwzględnie bezpieczna, bo będzie cię chronił zarówno ojciec, jak i Zakon.- zapewnił.  
– Mnie może i tak.- warknęłam.- Ale co z resztą moich bliskich? Co z Malfoyami i Diabłem? A Ginny?- dopytywałam zirytowana. Przecież, gdyby teraz ojciec stanął przede mną, to osobiście bym go zabiła. A ja głupia myślałam, że on porzucił plany o wojnie. Co za naiwność z mojej strony!  
– Nie wiem Hermiono, ale będzie jeszcze czas, żeby się zastanowić.- odpowiedział.- Tylko nie teraz.- zastrzegł, widząc jak otwieram usta, żeby się sprzeciwić.- Teraz już chodź, bo ci kretyni, gotowi są pomyśleć, że po drodze piorę ci mózg.- próbował zażartować, ale mnie w tym momencie nie było do śmiechu.  
Ruszając ponownie w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie już mnie oczekiwano, poważnie zastanawiałam się, co powiedzieć aurorom. Czy jeżeli powiem im prawdę, to są jakieś szanse na to, że złapią ojca i udaremnią jego plany? A jeśli nie, to co zrobi on, kiedy dowie się, że córka chciała go wydać? Matko, dlaczego takie problemy zawsze spadają na mnie? Czy ja nie mogłabym być zwyczajną nastolatką, ze zwyczajnymi problemami? No, co cholera! Jak nie szlama, to córka Voldemorta… Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, co?  
Kiedy w końcu doszliśmy do kamiennego gargulca, strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu, Snape jedynie krótko zapytał mnie, czy jestem gotowa. Byłam, wiedziałam już, że nie mogę ryzykować wydaniem ojca. Jeżeli tej bandzie idiotów, przez tyle lat nie udało się go złapać, to marne były szanse na to, że dokonaliby tego teraz. Nawet z moją pomocą. Muszę iść w zaparte, że nie mam z nim kontaktu i tym podobne. Pewnie nie będzie łatwo, ale cóż… Widać, takie już moje życie.  
Kiedy w końcu znaleźliśmy się w gabinecie, okazało się, że aurorów było dwóch. Obydwaj w średnim wieku, ubrani w eleganckie szaty. Boże, nawet się nie pofatygowali, żeby wysłać tutaj ludzi, którzy naprawdę walczą z siłami mojego ojca. Nie, wysłali do mnie dwóch, uważających się za Bóg wie co, biuralistów. Przecież te lalusie, nie miały nawet jednej blizny! Śmierciożercę to pewnie widzieli tylko na zdjęciu w gazecie. Żałosne. I takim bałwanom, miałabym niby wydać ojca. Przecież gdyby on się o tym dowiedział, to nie musiałby nawet wyciągać różdżki, żeby rzucić na mnie Avadę. Zabiłby mnie śmiechem.  
– Co tak długo Snape?- młodszy i nieco wyższy od swojego kolegi mężczyzna, zmierzył mistrza eliksirów pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
– To duży zamek, a ucznia nie da się przywołać na Accio.- zadrwił Nietoperz. Punkt dla niego.  
– Dobrze, wystarczy panowie.- do rozmowy wtrącił się Dumbledore.- Hermiona jest już z nami, a to zdaje się na rozmowie z nią, zależało panom najbardziej, prawda?- zapytał spoglądając na krępego mężczyznę ze sporą łysiną, któremu szata opinała się na wielkim brzuchu. Ach, więc to on tutaj rządził.  
– Tak, tak. Ma pan rację dyrektorze.- zgodził się skwapliwie.- Proszę usiąść panno Riddle, mamy do pani kilka pytań.- zwrócił się do mnie służbowo. Za jego plecami widziałam, jak Dumbledore mruga do mnie na znak, żebym wykonała to, o co się mnie prosi. Grzecznie zajęłam więc miejsce na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych przed biurkiem dyrektora, spoglądając ciekawie na aurorów.  
– A więc, panno Ri…- zaczął, jednak nie było mu dane skończyć.  
– Nie zaczyna się zdania od „a więc".- wtrąciłam z czystą przyjemnością.- Poza tym, nie będę rozmawiała z kimś, kto mi się nie przedstawił.- odszczeknęłam. Ach, witajcie geny taty, dawno was nie było!  
– Cóż, myślę, że moja uczennica ma rację.- delikatnie zaśmiał się dyrektor.- To w złym guście, rozpocząć rozmowę, beze wymiany uprzejmości.  
Widziałam, jak po jego słowach, żyły na skroniach pseudo aurorów zadrgały niebezpiecznie, jednak nie zmieniając służbowego tonu, przedstawili mi się jako Thomas Jones i Henry Walley, Specjaliści Do Przedwczesnego Wykrywania Zagrożeń, przybyli tutaj z polecenia Szefa Biura Aurorów. Cóż, faktycznie panowie zza biurka, których głównym zadaniem, było pewnie pisanie nudnych raportów, na temat swoich beznadziejnych wyników. Przecież te głąby pewnie nie rozpoznałyby taty, nawet kiedy w skórzanej mini, zatańczyłby przed nimi kankana na biurku dyrektora. Merlinie, co za żenada! Co ja tutaj w ogóle robię?  
– Skoro już się znamy, panno Riddle, to zadam pani kilka pytań.- odpowiedział ten wyższy, mocno zaciskając szczęki. Nie ma co, chłopisko musiało być pobudliwe.  
– Bardzo proszę.- zgodziłam się.  
– A zatem, czy Tom Marvolo Riddle, znany również, jako Czarny Pan, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Wymawiać-Nie-Wolno, Sama-Wiesz-Kto..- zaczął wymieniać.  
– Lord Voldemort.- podpowiedziałam mu znudzona, spoglądając niewinnie na swoje paznokcie. Z lubością delektowałam się sykiem, jaki wydali na dźwięk tego nazwiska. Cóż, aurorzy od siedmiu boleści, którzy boją się wymówić jednego głupiego słowa. Meeeeeeeeeerlinie, ja chcę do Draco!  
– Tak, to również.- zakończył krzywo, starając się znów przybrać minę, typowego złego gliny.- Więc, czy ten mężczyzna, jest pani ojcem?- zapytał, a mnie szczęka opadała niemal do podłogi. Takie pytanie, to już przesada.  
– Nie zaczyna się tak zdania, to tak po pierwsze.- odpowiedziałam, z radością obserwując jego rosnącą irytację.- A po drugie, proszę o inny zestaw pytań. Na te, odpowiedź zna nawet przedszkolak.- zadrwiłam, hardo spoglądając w jego oczy.  
– Rozumiem, że tak.- warknął.  
– Nie, tak tylko dla hecy stwierdziłam, że przyjmę jego nazwisko.- warknęłam. Koleś zaczynał mi działać na nerwy, a lepiej żebym nie musiała się denerwować w swoim stanie.- Oczywiście, że jest moim ojcem!- dodałam ostro.- COŚ JESZCZE?  
– Słuchaj panienko, radzę współpracować, bo inaczej pomyślę, że stoisz po jego stronie.- warknął w moim kierunku.- Co wiesz o ojcu?- dodał już spokojniej, widząc karcący wzrok dyrektora.  
– Hm…. – zamyśliłam się.- Jest wysoki, blady, chudy, łysy, trochę brzydki, ale urodę na szczęście odziedziczyłam po mamie, aha no i niektórych przeraża.- odpowiedziałam złośliwie.  
– Panno Riddle.- upomniał mnie starszy mężczyzna, chyba Thomas.- Nie przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby robić jakąś komedię. To jest poważne przesłuchanie, a nie zabawy pięciolatków. Kobieta w pani wieku, a na dodatek w TAKIM stanie, powinna już wiedzieć, czym jest odpowiedzialność.- no to palnął gadkę. Teraz jak rozumiem, powinnam wstać i bić mu brawo, tak? Eh, chyba przegapiłam moment.  
– A panowie powinni wiedzieć, czym jest takt.- odgryzłam.- Te pytania są tendencyjne i irytujące, jeżeli tak ma to wyglądać, to zdaje się straciłam czas, na chęć pomocy panom!- wysyczałam na granicy gniewu.  
– Dobrze, w takim razie inaczej.- zaczął „zły" auror Henry.- Czy widziała się pani ostatnio z ojcem?  
– Nie.- sucha odpowiedź. No i prawdziwa. Ostatni raz widziałam go przed świętami, a to było cztery miesiące temu.  
– Czy kontaktowała się pani z nim w inny sposób?- kolejne suche pytanie, zasługujące na taką samą odpowiedź, jak poprzednie.- Czy wie pani, gdzie w tej chwili przebywa pani ojciec?- ta sama odpowiedź.- A może zna pani, jakieś jego plany?  
– To dość śmieszne pytanie, po tym, jak odpowiedziałam panom, że się z nim nie kontaktuję i nie wiem, gdzie jest. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, co planuje?- odpowiedziałam zimno.  
– Kiedy miała z nim pani kontakt, ostatnio?- zapytał niezrażony.  
– Kilka miesięcy temu.- odpowiedziałam, spoglądając na niego od niechcenia.- Uprzedzając kolejne pytanie dodam, że było to spotkanie w cztery oczy. Nie wiem gdzie, ponieważ został wysłany po mnie, jeden z jego popleczników, którego twarzy nie widziałam, bo miał maskę, nie znam głosu, bo się nie odezwał, a wąchać go, raczej nie miałam ochoty. Ów osobnik, bo nie wiem nawet, czy był to mężczyzna, czy kobieta, rzucił na mnie czar chwilowej ślepoty, po czym gdzieś się ze mną teleportował. Czar ściągnięto ze mnie, dopiero wtedy, kiedy znalazłam się przed obliczem ojca.- Merlinie, jak ja dobrze kłamię. Gdyby nie to, że to moje słowa, to sama uwierzyłabym w tą historię.  
– Jaki charakter miała ta rozmowa?- kolejne zimne pytanie, jednak w oczach widziałam błysk zadowolenia, że w końcu zaczynam współpracować. A przynajmniej oni tak myśleli.  
– Rodzinny.- odparłam.- Choć herbatki mi nie zaproponował.- zadrwiłam.- Wtedy powiedziałam mu, że jestem w ciąży. Wściekł się- tak, to dobra bajka, przynajmniej rozwieję te plotki, których Prorok nawciskał społecznej ciemnocie.- od tego czasu, nie utrzymujemy kontaktu. Nie wiem, co robi, ani co planuje.- zakończyłam, robiąc najszczerszą minę świata.  
– Rozumiem.- westchnął mężczyzna, odwracając się do swojego szefa i spoglądając na niego konspiracyjnie.- Jak najbardziej pani wierzę, jednak muszę jakoś to sprawdzić.- westchnął na znak, że niby jest mu przykro. Już ja wiedziałam, jak bardzo… W przeciwieństwie do mnie, był raczej kiepskim aktorem.- Myślę, że nie będzie miała pani nic przeciwko temu, abyśmy przeprowadzili tą samą rozmowę, po zażyciu przez panią Veritaserum.- dodał z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Ach, więc tak pogrywają. Cóż, nie ma sprawy. Jeśli nie będę chciała Veritaserum na mnie nie zadziała. Użyję tej samej siły woli, co wtedy, gdy Weasley chciał mnie podczas patrolu, potraktować Cruccio. Już miałam otwierać usta, kiedy odezwał się Snape.  
– WYKLUCZONE!- warknął.- Nie pozwolę, żeby dziewczynie w ciąży, podano eliksir prawdy, nie zaryzykujemy zdrowia dziecka, dla waszej chorej satysfakcji.- warczał w ich kierunku, niczym szkolony doberman.  
– Pan wybaczy, ale nigdy nie słyszałem, aby ten eliksir szkodził zdrowiu.- zagłosił roszczenie. Ewidentnie chciał mnie napoić tym paskudztwem.  
– Pochlebiam sobie, że w tym towarzystwie, to ja jestem mistrzem eliksirów i to ja się na tym znam, a pan jak sądzę zakończył edukację na poziomie SUM-a z wynikiem maksymalnie zadowalającym, racja?- warknął Snape, a sądząc po minie aurora, trafił w dziesiątkę.- Sam pan widzi, że chyba osąd w tej sprawie należy pozostawić mnie.- warknął.  
– Pan wybaczy profesorze, ale chyba jednak mnie.- wtrąciłam, spoglądając na mężczyzn. Widziałam, jak oczy mistrza eliksirów rozszerzają się gwałtownie. Zapewne myśli, że oszalałam.- Zgadzam się na próbę Veritaserum.- powiedziałam pewnie.- Jeżeli zaryzykowanie życia i zdrowia mojego dziecka, uświadczy panów w przekonaniu, że nie kłamię, to bardzo proszę!- wiedziałam, że Snape blefuje z tym niebezpieczeństwem, dlatego mogłam pograć.- Jestem gotowa zaryzykować!- warknęłam, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
– Świetnie!- Walley klasnął w dłonie, ruszając po eliksir.  
– Poczekaj Henry.- dłoń Jones'a zatrzymała go w połowie drogi.- Przyszliśmy tutaj w celu rozmowy, a nie zabicia dziecka. Dziewczyna nie kłamie.- stwierdził w końcu, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu kompana, który pewnie chciał się zemścić na mnie, za złośliwości.- Dziękujemy panno Riddle. Dyrektorze, profesorze Snape.- mężczyzna ściskał nasze dłonie. Po czym nie spoglądając na kompana wyszedł. Walley, szybko poszedł w jego ślady, a w gabinecie zostałam już tylko ja i profesorowie.  
– Czyś ty oszalała?- warknął Snape.- Chciałaś wszystko zepsuć?  
– Uspokój się Severusie.- powiedział Dumbledore.- Myślę, że Hermiona jest świetnym strategiem, pograła im na emocjach, lepiej niż ty.- zaśmiał się.- Poza tym, ma pewien dar, który nawet przy wypiciu tego eliksiru, sprawiłby, że płyn straciłby swoje właściwości, a ona znów powtórzyłaby swoją wersję.- zaśmiał się.- Prawda Hermiono?  
– Skąd pan wie?- wysapałam. Byłam w zbyt dużym szoku, żeby odpowiedzieć.  
– Pan Weasley pochwalił się swoim niecnym czynem z początku roku.- wyjaśnił.- I oczywiście został odpowiednio ukarany.- dodał po chwili.- Ale my cię już nie będziemy męczyć, Hermiono.- zreflektował się w końcu, że padam z nóg. NARESZCIE!  
– Severusie, odprowadź Hermionę do dormitorium.- poprosił, a Snape skwapliwie wykonał jego prośbę. Dopiero, kiedy byliśmy w połowie drogi do lochów, odważył się zapytać o mój niezwykły dar. Opowiedziałam mu, o tarczy i o tym, ja w bezczelny sposób wypróbowałam ją na Ronie, podczas pamiętnego patrolu z różowymi misiami. Snape śmiał się, aż do samego wejścia do dormitorium. Przestał dopiero, kiedy dopadł do nas zatroskany Draco.  
– Hermiona, na Merlina!- wrzasnął, łapiąc mnie w objęcia.- Gdzieś ty się podziewała.  
– Byłam u dyrektora.- wyjaśniłam.- Aurorzy chcieli mnie przesłuchać.  
– COOOOOOOOOOOO?!- wrzask Draco poniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Eh, czeka mnie długa rozmowa…  
CDN


	42. Chapter 42

20 sierpnia 2009

Przez dłuższą chwilę musiałam opowiadać Draco wszystko, co zaszło w gabinecie dyrektora, nie zapominając o żadnym, choćby najmniejszym szczegó , oraz Zabini i Jasmine, którzy razem z nami przenieśli się z Pokoju Wspólnego do prywatnej sypialni mojej i Smoka, słuchali mojej opowieści z konsternacją. Nie przerywali mi nawet krótkimi półsłówkami, jak zwykle mieli to w swoim zwyczaju. Jas wyglądała na osobę pogrążoną w zbyt wielkim szoku, że ludzie, którzy z założenia mają ochraniać magiczny świat, okazali się być takimi kretynami z tak daleko posuniętą ignorancją, wszczepioną w charaktery. Właściwie, to nawet jej się nie dziwiłam. Można nawet powiedzieć, że sama myślałam podobnie. W końcu gdybym to ja była aurorem, nie przyszłabym do córki ściganego przestępcy, wypytywać jej, co wie o planach ojca. Byłoby dla mnie jasne, że nawet gdyby coś wiedziała, to i tak by się tą wiedzą nie podzieliła… Co prawda, ci idioci liczyli jeszcze na veritaserum, jednak i z tego zrezygnowali po mglistym tłumaczeniu Snape'a, że ów eliksir może zaszkodzić mojemu nienarodzonemu dziecku. Był to dowód ich daleko idącej ignorancji. Ten eliksir nie był szkodliwy dla zdrowia fizycznego, nawet podany w dużych dawkach, a każdy szanujący się auror, powinien wiedzieć na jego temat podstawowe rzeczy. A nawet te ponadpodstawowe by się przydały, w końcu zaawansowany kurs eliksirów, był jedną z podstaw do przyjęcia posady na tym stanowisku. Wyciągając takie wnioski z odbytej rozmowy, nie dziwiłam się reakcji Jasmine, jednak reakcja Draco i Blaise'a była co najmniej niepokojąca. Chłopcy co pewien czas rzucali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, starając się robić to na tyle dyskretnie, żebyśmy nie zauważyły. Podsuwało mi to podejrzenia, że oni wiedzą o czymś, czym niekoniecznie chcą się z nami dzielić. Niepokój powiększała tylko świadomość, że nasza rozmowa dotyczy planów mojego ojca. Czyżby nasi panowie w coś się wmanewrowali? Całym swoim sercem chciałam wierzyć, że nie, jednak coraz częstsze spojrzenia, jakie sobie posyłali, świadczyły jednak na ich niekorzyść. Oni coś wiedzieli…  
– Okey, skończyłam.- westchnęłam w końcu, kiedy moja relacja dobiegła końca.- ALE…- zaznaczyłam, dla lepszego efektu podnosząc w górę prawą dłoń, kiedy widziałam jak cała trójka już otwiera usta, żeby ustosunkować się do zasłyszanych rewelacji.- Zanim zaczniecie pastwić się na tych biednych idiotach, za ich brak rozumu i ignorancję, bardzo proszę Draco i ty Diable też, żebyście łaskawie wytłumaczyli nam, w co się wpakowaliście i dlaczego ja i Jas o tym nie wiemy!- zagrzmiałam, srogo spoglądając na siedzących przede mną przedstawicieli płci brzydkiej. Geny ojca jednak na coś się czasem przydawały, bo ostry tembr mojego głosu spowodował, że obydwoje wyglądali, jakby nagle zapadli się w sobie, co na ich nieszczęście jedynie dowodziło tego, że są winni.  
– Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi, kochanie?- Draco starał się za wszelką cenę udawać niewinnego, co jedynie bardziej mnie irytowało. Ja rozumiem, że każdy ma prawo do tajemnic, nawet w związku, jednak sprawy, które dotyczyły bezpośrednio mojego ojca, a co za tym idzie, bezpieczeństwa całego magicznego i nie tylko świata, nie powinny być zatajane. A kto, jak kto, ale Draco powinien akurat o tym doskonale wiedzieć!  
– Nie mydl mi tu oczu Malfoy!- wrzasnęłam. Hormony czasem też pomagają.- Myślicie, że nie widziałam tych spojrzeń, które sobie posyłaliście?- zapytałam z przekąsem, obserwując jak Draco przełyka ślinę, a Blaise udaje, że nagle dostrzegł coś niezwykle interesującego w czubkach swoich butów.  
– Blaise Zabini!- Jas zagrzmiała jeszcze groźniej, zrywając się na równe nogi, aby z góry spojrzeć na swojego ukochanego. Widać i ona nie miała o niczym pojęcia, ale podobnie jak ja, zdawała sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.- Twoje pieprzone buty, niewiele zmieniły się od wczoraj, więc bądź łaskawy podnieść ślepia na mnie i wytłumaczyć o co chodzi!- zażądała, a mnie mimowolnie przypomniała się teraz Molly Weasley, sztorcująca swojego męża, po odkryciu jednego z jego tajnych schowków, w których udoskonalał mugolskie tostery i temu podobne. Nie dobrze, Diabeł powinien mieć się teraz na baczności…  
– Słuchajcie.- Draco zebrał w sobie odwagę cywilną, aby przemówić.- Nawet jeżeli coś wiemy, to możecie być spokojne, bo trzymamy ręce na pulsie, serio.  
– O czym ty chrzanisz?- zapytałam mało subtelnie.  
– Smoku, chyba jednak będziemy musieli im powiedzieć.- cicho odezwał się Zabini, ciągle uważanie przypatrując się swoim butom, jakby dopiero teraz odkrył jak bardzo są interesujące. Mówił cicho, jednak naelektryzowane powietrze wypełniające pokój spowodowało, że doskonale słyszeliśmy jego głos.  
– I jak do tej pory, to było najinteligentniejsze, co powiedziałeś Blaise!- sarknęła Jasmine, rzucając swojemu chłopakowi groźne spojrzenie, którego jednak zapatrzony w buty chłopak nie zauważył. Może i lepiej, bo zdaje się, że osobiście wolałabym spojrzeć wprost w oczy bazyliszka, niż rozwścieczonej panny Malfoy.  
– Okey.- westchnął Malfoy.- Ale ostrzegam, to miała być sprawa pomiędzy mną, a Diabłem i jeśli ktoś dowie się, że się wygadaliśmy, to przyjdzie nam srogo zapłacić za niesubordynację.- dodał poważnie, przyglądając się naszym twarzom, a Blaise jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, jeszcze bardziej się zgarbił, po czym energicznie pokiwał głową na znak zgody.  
– Spodziewasz się, że jak już powiesz to, co masz do powiedzenia, bo sądząc po reakcjach Diabła, jakoś nie spodziewam się usłyszeć od niego konstruktywnego słowa.- zaszydziłam, czując jak wściekłość miesza się we mnie z jakimś rodzajem współczucia. Pewnie ich zastraszyli..- To ja odwrócę się na pięcie i pobiegnę donieść ojcu, bo jak przypuszczam, sprawa właśnie jego dotyczy!?  
– Nie Herm, nie spodziewamy się czegoś takiego.- Diabeł w końcu podniósł wzrok.- Ale sama przyznasz, że jesteś ostatnio nieco pobudliwa, a to, co usłyszysz za chwilę, delikatnie mówiąc może ci się nie spodobać i to do tego stopnia, że będzie próbowała polemiki z ojcem.- zakończył, a pode mną ugięły się nogi. Te dwa dranie istotnie wiedziały o czymś ważnym.  
– Mówicie.- szepnęłam zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby dobyć się na silniejszy głos.  
– Radzimy usiąść.- poradził Draco, wstając ze swojego miejsca i troskliwie mnie na nim sadzając. Za jego przykładem poszedł również Zabini, a kiedy razem z Jas siedziałyśmy już prawie wygodnie, obydwie wlepiłyśmy w nich natarczywie ciekawe spojrzenia, mając nadzieję, że nie przebija się przez nie odczuwany przez nas strach.  
Draco i Blaise wzięli po jeszcze jednym głębszym oddechu, po czym zaczęli opowiadać, jak kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy ja i Jas wybrałyśmy się na zakupy do Hogsmade ich wezwał do siebie mój ojciec, który po krótkim i dość ogólnikowym przedstawieniu swoich planów na przyszłość, w typowy dla siebie sposób, złożył im propozycję nie do odrzucenia, czyli tajną pracę szpiegów na terenie Hogwartu, od którego jak się okazało, miał zamiar rozpocząć swoją walkę o władze na świecie. Kiedy już chcąc, czy też nie, Draco i Zab zgodzili się na żądanie postawione przez Voldemorta, ten ze swoją rozbrajającą szczerością, poinformował ich, że jeżeli ktokolwiek dowie się o tym, co dla niego robią, to zanim zginą, zobaczą jak giną lub cierpią najbliższe im osoby, nie wyłączając z tego mnie. Od samego słuchania włos jeżył mi się na głowie. Już się nie dziwię, czemu milczeli. Zastraszył ich w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Swoim zagrożeniem pewnie by się nie przejęli. Jako dzieci śmierciożerców byli przygotowani na to, że w każdej chwili może spaść na nich niebezpieczeństwo, lub nawet śmierć, jednak kiedy w grę wchodziły najbliższe im osoby ich twarde charaktery uginały się pod presją. A ponad wszystko, zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak ważne jest to dla ojca, skoro zagroził im nawet moją śmiercią, czy cierpieniem. Boże, a ja już niemal zapomniałam, jaki z niego potwór!  
– Same widzicie, że nie mogliśmy inaczej.- westchnął Diabeł, spoglądając czule na zszokowaną Jasmine, która żeby nie piszczeć, zakryła swoje usta drżącymi dłońmi. Przez chwilę miałam niejasne wrażenie, że w oczach Zabiniego dostrzegam łzy bezsilności, jednak zanim bliżej przyjrzałam się temu zjawisku, mój przyjaciel już wtulił twarz w jasne włosy swojej ukochanej i czule głaszcząc ją po głowie, szepnął do ucha- Nie martw się maleńka, nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził.- jego głos się łamał. Teraz nie miałam już wątpliwości, Blaise Zabini, jeden z najtwardszych mężczyzn jakich znałam, po prostu płakał z bezradności i strachu o ukochaną osobę. Niech będzie przeklęty dzień, w którym mój ociec przyszedł na świat!  
– Żaden z nas na to nie pozwoli.- dodał Draco, który już był przy mnie, tuląc mnie pocieszająco. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że drżę, a ciepłe dłonie mojego mężczyzny mozolnie starają się rozluźnić moje napięte mięśnie.  
– Draco, boję się.- zrzucają swoją maskę, pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę słabości, mocno wtulając się w znajome ciepłe ramiona, chcąc zostać w nich jak najdłużej, bo dawały mi to złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
– Wiem maleńka, wiem.- szepnął jeszcze mocniej zaciskając uścisk.- My też się boimy, ale wygląda na to, że najlepsze co w tej sytuacji możemy zrobić, to faktycznie tak jak chce twój ojciec, infiltrować otoczenie, czekając na najlepszy moment na reakcję.- zawyrokował.  
– Zgadzam się ze Smokiem, to najlepsze rozwiązanie.- odpowiedział spokojnie Blaise.- Będziemy szpiegować tak, jak on tego chce, a kiedy przyjdzie czas, odpowiednio zainterweniujemy i powiadomimy kogo trzeba.- zawyrokował.  
– A ja uważam, że powinniście to zrobić już teraz.- wtrąciłam, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego i oceniając ich reakcje. Byłam pewna, że dyrektor zrozumie pobudki, które nimi kierowały, kiedy przystawali na oczekiwania mojego ojca.  
– Nie, to zbyt niebezpieczne.- odpowiedział Draco, wypuszczając mnie ze swoich ramion i ponownie wstając.- I nie chodzi to ani o nasze, czy wasze bezpieczeństwo. To po prostu niebezpieczne, pod względem przecieku. Uważam, że należy pozwolić twojemu ojcu działać z myślą, że ma przewagę. Niech zaplanuje bitwę, czy od razu całą wojnę, bo jej i tak nie unikniemy, a znając jego plany, mamy pewną przewagę. Niebezpiecznie byłoby dawać mu powód do zmiany ich.- wyjaśnił, chodząc po pokoju w tę i z powrotem, niczym dowódca przedstawiający swojemu pułkowi bitewne plany.- Zareagujemy i poinformujemy dyrektora, kiedy twój ojciec zajęty będzie układaniem wojennych szyków. Wtedy nie będzie zwracał już uwagi na sytuację i kroki podjęte w Hogwarcie, co do dyrektorowi możliwość ewakuacji młodszych uczniów i tchórzy w bezpieczne miejsce, a kiedy już tego dokona, to wtedy ja i Blaise, jako pierwsi staniemy u jego boku.- zakończył, a Diabeł ochoczo pokiwał głową na znak, że plan Malfoya jak najbardziej mu odpowiada. Ja sama przed sobą musiałam przyznać, że to nie brzmi tak głupio, jak początkowo się wydawało. Widać Draco musiał sporo o tym myśleć.  
– Herm ja też myślę, że to nie byłoby złe posunięcie.- pisnęła ciągle przestraszona Jas, a Draco posłał jej pocieszający i pokrzepiający uśmiech. Do mnie natomiast, dopiero teraz dotarło, że jeżeli coś poszłoby nie tak, to Draco musiałby patrzeć na cierpienie nie tylko moje, ale jeszcze swojej ukochanej siostry. Podwójne obciążenie psychiczne, powodowało w nim podwójne poczucie odpowiedzialności, więc w tej sytuacji i ja musiałam przyznać mu rację. Wierzyłam mu, że wie co robi.  
– Okey, niech tak będzie.- zgodziłam się, podchodząc do stojących obok siebie mężczyzn i po prostu rzuciłam im się na szyję.- Tylko uważajcie na siebie, dobrze?- zapytałam, kiedy obydwoje mnie tulili, co biorąc po uwagę moje obecne gabaryty wcale nie było takie łatwe.  
– Wiesz złośnico…- Zabini z łobuzerskim uśmiechem dał mi pstryczka w nos.- gdyby chodziło tylko o nasze skóry, to wierz mi, że zapewne byśmy na to ciepłym moczem lali, ale sama wiesz jak jest…- westchnął.  
– Wiem.- szepnęłam.- Mój ojciec to naprawdę podły drań.- zgrzytnęłam zębami.  
– Co do tego, to chyba wszyscy się z tobą zgodzimy.- odparła Jasmine, której już prawie udało się uśmiechnąć.- A do was, mamy jeszcze jedną prośbę.- dodała, kiedy przytuliła się już do Blaise'a i mierząc jego i swojego brata badawczym spojrzeniem, zakończyła poważnie.- Nigdy więcej, nic przed nami nie ukrywajcie, dobrze?  
– Macie to jak banku!- powiedzieli niemal równocześnie, po czym każdy z nich ucałował nas w czoło, na znak przypieczętowania swojej obietnicy.  
Resztę popołudnia spędziliśmy już w wesołych nastojach, grając w karty i objadając się przyniesionymi przez Zgredka, na prośbę młodych Malfoyów, tonami słodyczy i owoców. Żartowaliśmy i cieszyliśmy się życiem tak, jakby nie wisiało nad nami żadne realne niebezpieczeństwo, które z każdym uderzeniem wielkiego, wiszącego na ścianie zegara, coraz bardziej zaciskało wokół nas ciasną pętlę, z której, co wiedzieliśmy już teraz cholernie ciężko będzie nam się wydostać. Postanowiliśmy na razie jednak, nie przejmować się tym za bardzo, a po prostu cieszyć się każdym kolejnym dniem, który możemy spędzić razem.  
Następnego dnia, na niebie wisiało piękne słońce, coraz bardziej zachęcając ospałą jeszcze naturę do życia. Draco i Blaise postanowili, że w związku z tak ładną pogodą, zorganizują intensywny trening, w końcu finały Qudditcha zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, a cała szkoła w napięciu oczekiwała na ostatnie w ich szkolnej karierze starcie gigantów, czyli Malfoy kontra Potter. Tak więc, jako że nasi panowie zostawili nas niemal o świcie, Jasmine bezczelnie wsunęła się do mojego łóżka koło ósmej, proponując urządzenie sobie „dnia Trolla", czyli błogiego lenienia się przez cały boży dzień. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że na jej propozycję przystałam nader entuzjastycznie. Każdemu bowiem przyda się „dzień Trolla"…  
– Herm, burczy mi w brzuchu.- Jas oderwała się od przeglądanej przez nas prasy, kiedy zegar na ścianie wskazywał dziewiątą trzydzieści.- Wołamy Zgredka, czy zwlekamy się do Wielkiej Sali?  
– Wielka Sala.- zawyrokowałam- Zgredek i tak wiele dla nas ostatnio zrobił.  
– W sumie racja.- zgodziła się, niespiesznie gramoląc się z pieleszy.- Pierwsza zajmuję łazienkę.- krzyknęła.  
– Ej, to nie fair!- zawyłam.- To ja tu jestem w ciąży i to mnie dziecko uciska na pęcherz!- zauważyłam, zgodnie z prawdą. Jas zrobiła niepocieszoną minę, jednak ustąpiła mi, szerzej otwierając przede mną drzwi. Kiedy za nimi znikałam, usłyszałam tylko jej marudzenie, coś co brzmiało jak „niektórzy, to zawsze potrafią wykorzystać swoją sytuację". Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, jednak nie ustosunkowałam się do jej zarzutu. Pęcherz za bardzo dawał o sobie znać, więc musiałam mu ulżyć.  
Kiedy niemal godzinę później opuszczałyśmy Wielką Salę, objedzone niemal do granic możliwości, znęcone dostającym się do Sali Wejściowej przez otwarte wrota słońcem, postanowiłyśmy przenieść swoje lenistwo pod ogromy dąb, rosnący na brzegu jeziora. Co prawda w ciąży nie mogłam się opalać, ale trochę słońca, zwłaszcza po tak długiej zimie, nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło.  
Przywołując z dormitorium ogromy koc, a z kuchni trochę świeżych owoców, już miałyśmy ruszać do wyjścia, kiedy w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawiła się Ginny, która samotnie opuszczała Wielką Salę. Minę miała smutną, choć widać było, że nie jest już tak przygnębiona jak ostatnimi czasy. Zrobiło mi się jej jednak żal. Była sama, więc Harry zapewne znów siedział u dyrektora, albo w jakiś jeszcze inny sposób planował pozbycie się mojego ojca, za co mówiąc szczerze, byłam mu wdzięczna, zwłaszcza po tym, co wczoraj usłyszałam od chłopaków. Dal Ginny jednak, jego nieobecność oznaczała samotność, ponieważ wszyscy odwrócili się od niej, kiedy wydało się, że jest w ciąży. Jas zauważyła jak moje spojrzenie wędruje w kierunku panny Weasley i również otaksowała ją spojrzeniem.  
– Matko, jaka ona smutna.- podsumowała, na co ja odpowiedziałam jedynie mruknięciem. W tej kwestii nie było nic więcej do dodania, Ginny była smutna i tyle.- Wydaje mi się, że jej też przydałby się „dzień Trolla".- zawyrokowała z uśmiechem, a ja spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. Czy ona właśnie proponuje integrację?- No, co? Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że się pogodziłyście, a ta mała wygląda, jakby potrzebowała czyjegoś towarzystwa.- wyjaśniła widząc moje spojrzenie.  
– Jas, jesteś pewna?  
– Oczywiście!- odparła z uśmiechem.- A teraz ją zawołaj, mnie się może trochę przestraszyć.  
Nie trzeba mi było dwa razy tego powtarzać. Z szerokim uśmiechem ruszyłam w kierunku rudej, wesoło wołając jej imię.  
– Och, Hermiona.- oblicze mojej nowej, starej przyjaciółki nieco pojaśniało na mój widok.- Miło cię znów widzieć.  
– A co ty taka sama?- zagadnęłam, składając na jej policzku buziaka.  
– Harry coś tam kombinuje z Dumbledorem, więc raczej nie mam towarzysza.- odpowiedziała smutno, uciekając wzrokiem. Było jej przykro, bo widziała stojącą za moimi plecami Jasmine i pewnie właśnie uświadomiła sobie, że ona nie ma nikogo takiego jak Jas.  
– No wiesz!- udałam oburzenie.- A ja?  
– A ty zdaje się masz już towarzystwo.- zauważyła, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na Jas.  
– Daj spokój, chodź z nami na błonia.- poprosiłam.- Urządzamy sobie „dzień Trolla" i szukamy kompana.- zaśmiałam się.- Mamy fajną miejscówkę, gruby koc i całą masę smakołyków.- dodałam, widząc jej niezdecydowanie.  
– Tak.- zgodziła się smutno.- A tak poza tym, to macie siebie, a ja nie będę wam przeszkadzać.- odpowiedziała, chcąc ruszać w kierunku wejścia na schody.  
– Okey Herm.- usłyszałam obok siebie głos Jasmine.- Tu jest potrzebna potężna dawka ślizgońskiej perswazji.- zaśmiała się, po czym łapiąc Ginny za ramię, pociągnęła za sobą, tak że zaskoczona Weasley nawet nie oponowała.- Widzisz, tak to się robi.- zaśmiała się, kiedy wyszłyśmy już na schody na dziedzińcu.- Łapiesz za łokieć i ciągniesz owieczkę na rzeź.- zaśmiała się ponownie, bardzo dźwięcznie i jak zwykle ona, niezwykle uroczo.- A tak przy okazji ruda osóbko, ja nazywam się Jasmine Malfoy i jak już zapewne wiesz, albo się domyślasz, jestem siostrą tego palanta i kre… znaczy… eeeeee…. cudownego i nad wyraz uroczego Dracona Malfoya.- Jas pod wpływem mojego karcącego spojrzenia, którego zapewne nawet bazyliszek by się przestraszył, nieco zmodyfikowała opis swojego brata. Ginny natomisat roześmiała się wesoło, przyglądając się Jas z większą już ufnością.- Ale możesz mówić mi Jas, bo tak zwykle zwracają się przyjaciele.- zaproponowała, wypróbowując na Ginny siłę uśmiechu Malfoyów.  
– Miło mi cię poznać, Jas.- Ginny uśmiechnęła się szczerze.- Wiele o tobie słyszałam o Hermiony…- zaczęła, jednak Jas weszła jej w słowo.  
– Pewnie same bzdury.- fuknęła, spoglądając na mnie badawczo.- Ja bym jej nie wierzyła.  
– A jednak, bo z jej opisu wynika, że jesteś jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, w każdym razie, okazałaś się wierniejsza ode mnie.- westchnęła ruda.- A tak poza tym, to ja jestem Ginnewra Weasley, choć nienawidzę tego imienia, a nazwiska z racji wydziedziczenia nie powinnam już używać, dlatego możesz mówić do mnie Ginny, albo tak jak zwykle moi przyjaciele Ginn, albo rudzielec.  
– Miło mi.- Jas uścisnęła jej rękę.  
– Jezu…- Ginny zamyśliła się na chwilę.- Ty naprawdę jesteś Malfoyem?- zaśmiała się.  
– Wierz mi na słowo rudzielcu, jest!- ze śmiechem włączyłam się do ich rozmowy.- Nie chciałabyś widzieć, jaki Diabeł robi się malutki, kiedy Jas się na niego wścieknie.- dodałam.  
– Taaaa, odezwała się ta, przed którą mój mężny braciszek na pewno nie ucieka, kiedy dopdają ją fochy.- odgryzła się w iście ślizgońskim stylu.  
– Ciążwe burze hormonów, to nie fochy.- tłumaczyłam się, kiedy pomagałam jej rozkładać koc pod wielkim dębem.  
– Och, co do Hermiony to coś na ten temat wiem.- zaśmiała się Ginny.- W końcu przez pięć lat mogłam obserwować ją w Gryffindorze.- zaśmiała się, siadając obok nas na kocu.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Czarna już jako Gryfiak była taka….- Jas zwiesiła się na chwilę, zapewne szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
– No, jaka?- zapytałam kąśliwie.W głębi serca jednak nie posiadałam się z radości, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że Ginny i Jasminie naprawdę się polubiły, a dla mnie nie było większego szczęścia, niż posiadanie obydwu przyjaciółek przy sobie.  
– Taka… silna w charakterze!- Jas sprytnie wybrnęła z ognistej sytuacji, posyłając mi swój najbardziej niewinny uśmiech, na jaki już nie raz dałam się nabrać Draconowi.  
– Ojj tak, charakter to ona zawsze miała silny i władczy.- Ginny ochoczo przytaknęła, uśmiechając się do siebie, zapewne na wspomnienie bojów, jakie toczyłam z jej bratem i Harrym, kiedy czymś mi podpadli. Ehhh, nie przypuszczałam, że jeszcze kiedyś będę wspominała to z uśmiechem…  
– Mała ruda żmija.- pokazałam jej język w odwecie, na co obydwie wybuchy gromkim śmiechem, do którego ja również szybko się przyłączyłam.  
Przedpołudnie mijało nam niezwykle miło na babskich pogaduchach i wspominkach z gryfońskich lat, przy których Jas nie raz musiała ocierać, pojawiające się w jej błękitnych oczach łzy rozbawienia. Razem z Jasmine nie pozostałyśmy Ginny dłużne i same też poopowiadałyśmy jej co ciekawsze wątki z naszego życia. Byłyśmy tak ubawione, że nawet nie zauważyłyśmy, kiedy obok nas, nie wiadomo skąd pojawili się nagle zmęczeni, ale na szczęście już odświeżenie po treningu, Draco i Zabini.  
– Mówiłem ci Diable, że tu je znajdziemy.- zaśmiał się Draco, siadając obok mnie i obdarzając mnie całusem w policzek.- Witaj słonko, widzę, że dobrze się bawisz, przeszkadzamy wam?- zerknął w mi w oczy.  
– No skąd, sidajcie, mój ty wszystko wiedzący ślizgonie.- oddałam pocałunek w trakcie, kiedy Blasie sadowił się obok Jas, oddzielając ode mnie przyjaciółkę.  
– To ja… ja się będę już zbierała.- powiedziała Ginny, spoglądając to na mnie i Jas, to na przybyłych właśnie chłopaków. Cóż, trudno się jej dziwić, że nie czuła się przy nich swobodnie, a ja nie miałam prawa zmuszać jej choćby do próby poznania ich. Zanim jednak powiedziałam choćby słowo, wyręczył mnie Zabini, a ja słysząc jego głos, zesztywniałam w ramionach Draco.  
– Daj spokój rudzielcu.- uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie.- Przyjaciele naszych pań, są naszymi przyjaciółmi, prawda Smoku?- zerknął znacząco na Draco.  
– Zdecydowanie!- odpowiedział pewnie.- Zostań z nami, w końcu ty byłaś tu pierwsza.- poprosił, spoglądając na Ginny, nie ze znaną jej do tej pory pogardą, a czystą sympatią w oczach. Moi kochani przyjaciele, nigdy mnie nie zawodzą.  
– Ja…ja.. sama nie wiem.- jąkała Ginny.  
– Mam znowu użyć ślizgońskiej perswazji?- zaśmiała się Jasmine, a Ginny po tych słowach wyraźnie się rozluźniła.  
– Okey, ale jeśli będę przeszkadzała, to powiedzcie.- poprosiła.  
– Wiesz, w stanie Herm raczej mało prawdopodobne, żebyś mogła im w czymś przeszkodzić.- zaśmiał się Blaise, zupełnie ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Smoka.- Co zaś się tyczy mnie i Jas, to jak znudzi się nam wasze towarzystwo, to sami udamy się w miejsce bardziej ustronne.- dodał po chwili, a Ginny zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.  
– Okey, ale z jednym się nie zgadzam.- zastrzegła, a on spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany.- Kobieta w ciąży też może uprawiać seks.- powiedziała bez ogródek, czym zupełnie zbiła Diabła z tropu.  
– Chryste, a ja myślałem, że Gryfoni są cnotliwi.- westchnął robiąc przekomiczną minę.  
– Patrz, a ja myślałam zawsze, że Ślizgoni są straszni i wredni.- odgryzła się buntowniczo.  
– No to witamy w klubie łamania stereotypów.- powiedział Draco, kiedy nasz śmiech już prawie ucichł.- Draco jestem, ale może mówić jak ci się podoba, bylebyś omijała Dracusia.- uśmiechnął się, wyciągając do niej rękę.  
– Ginny.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń.- Mów jak chcesz, ale omijaj maleństwo, dobrze?  
– Uuuuu, czyżby jakiś kompleks niższości?- zaśmiał się Diabeł, za co otrzymał mrożące spojrzenie, od rzeczonego maleństwa. Ginny bowiem ze swoim metrem i sześćdziesięcioma dwoma centymetrami, istotnie miała kompleks.- Jestem Diabeł, znaczy Blaise Zabini.- i jego dłoń uścisnęła z uśmiechem.  
A kiedy już oficjalne części mieliśmy za sobą, przeszliśmy do dalszego łamania stereotypów, które narosły pomiędzy naszymi domami. Nasz śmiech wypełniał całe błonia, a ja z coraz większą radością obserwowałam, że Ginny czuła się w obecności chłopaków równie swobodnie, co tylko ze mną i Jasmine.  
– Boże, to wy ślizgoni, naprawdę nie gryziecie, ani nie połykacie w całości?- Ginny zaśmiała się, udając wielki szok, kiedy udało nam się obalić mit, wielkich i złych do szpiku kości Ślizgonów.  
– Wiesz, z tym połykaniem w całości, to zależy od okoliczności.- Zabini posłał jej dość sugestywny uśmiech.- A z tym gryzieniem to też jest trudno zawyrokować, niektórzy lubią takie perwersje.- zaśmiał się gromko.  
– Mnie się wydaję, że rudej chodziło raczej o to, że podczas pełni, wcale nie odgryzamy głów małym kotom, a potem nie składamy z ich krwi ofiary Salazarowi, Diable- zaśmiał się Draco.- Ale jeżeli chcesz podyskutować o swoich upodobaniach, to my chętnie posłuchamy.- posłał przyjacielowi złośliwy uśmieszek, co w nas wywołało kolejny napad śmiechu.  
– Jeden mit jednak nie kłamał- westchnęła ruda, ocierając załzawione od śmiechu oczy.- Naprawdę jesteście niewyżyci!- zawyrokowała.  
– Zawsze do usług.- Jas ukłoniła się Ginny.  
– Nie chcę wiedzieć, co miałaś przez to na myśli.- warknął Draco, spoglądając na siostrę krytycznie, co znowu wywołało śmiech. I udowodniło, że blondyn ciągle nie wyzbył się swojego syndromu starszego brata, na co od dłuższego już czasu, ja Jas i Diabeł mieliśmy ogromną nadzieję.  
– Boże, Jas ty to musisz mieć z nim ciężkie życie…- westchnęła ciągle rozbawiona Ginny, wskazując głową na święcie oburzonego naszym rozbawieniem Dracona.  
– O mnie to już się tu zapomina!- sarknął Diabeł, zakładając ręce na piersi, niczym obrażony dzieciak, co wyglądało co najmniej pociesznie. Prawda jednak była taka, że Ginny ze swoim twardym charakterkiem, niezwykle przypadła mu do gustu. Diabeł bowiem lubił dziewczyny, które lubiły sobie pożartować, nawet niewybrednie, ale miały też własne zdanie, które potrafiły obronić, a ruda była kwintesencją tego opisu.  
– Oooo, nikt o tobie nie zapomina, kochanie.- Jas, pocałowała Zabiniego w policzek, czym ewidentnie go udobruchała, po czym zwróciła się do Ginny- A co do Draco, to jest z niego niezwykle zazdrosna bestia, ale w gruncie rzeczy, to dobry brat. Nie zamieniłaby go na żadnego innego.- zapewniła, posyłając bratu śliczny uśmiech.- Dobrze pamiętam ile razu nadstawiał za mnie skórę.- zakończyła, a Draco, który do tej pory pęczniał z dumy nad jej słowami w jednym ruchu znalazł się przy siostrze i po prostu ją uściskał, całując czule w czubek głowy.  
– Ja też nie zamieniłbym się z nikim na siostrę!- uśmiechnął się do niej, trzymając jej twarz w dłoniach.- Jesteś idealna, nawet jak wredna i złośliwa.- powiedział.- A nadstawianie skóry to nic, wiesz, że zrobiłbym to jeszcze nie raz, siostrzyczko. Wszystko, żebyś była bezpieczna i szczęśliwa.- Jas zalśniły w oczach łzy, kiedy uświadomiła sobie w kontekście naszej wczorajszej rozmowy, co Draco dokładnie ma na myśli i jedyne co mogła zrobić, to pocałować go w czoło.  
Kiedy Draco wrócił już na swoje miejsce obok mnie, wszyscy byliśmy pod wrażeniem. Niby wiedzieliśmy, że się kochają, ale chyba pierwszy raz widzieliśmy tak szczerą solidarność i wyznanie ich wzajemnych uczuć. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Malfoyowie wiele w życiu przeszli i tylko dzięki sobie, poradzili sobie z przeciwnościami…  
– No i kolejny mit obalony.- Ginny przerwała ciszę, jaka zapanowała po rozmowie rodzeństwa.- Okazuje się, że Malfoyowie jednak mają uczucia i potrafią je w bardzo subtelny, a zarazem piękny sposób okazać.- dodała.- W mojej rodzinie, to byłoby nie do pomyślenia.- westchnęła smutno.  
– Och, to po prostu przez to, że mieliśmy dość trudne dzieciństwo i to nas do siebie bardzo zbliżyło.- wyjaśniła Jas.- Wiesz, kiedy masz wokół siebie cały ocean nienawiści, to dobrze jest mieć przy boku kogoś, kto dryfuje w nim obok ciebie.  
– Jas ma rację.- dodał Draco.- Wychowaliśmy się w domu, w którym miłość mogliśmy okazać tylko względem siebie, a u ciebie zdaje się była ona codziennością i w końcu wam spowszedniała.- starał się ją jakoś pocieszyć.- Poza tym wiesz… ja nie kocham tylko i wyłącznie Jas.- uśmiechnął się.- Jakkolwiek dziwnie to zabrzmi, to podobnie kocham Diabła, kocham Hermionę. To są najbliższe mi osoby, a jeśli ty masz za mało miłości, w co wątpię znając Pottera,- uśmiechnął się lekko złośliwie, ale ciągle z sympatią.- ale jeśli jednak masz jej za mało, to wierz mi, że gotowy jestem pokochać w ten sam sposób co Diabła i ciebie, mała, urocza, ruda osóbko.- uśmiechnął się do niej, a moje serce wręcz wywinęło koziołka z radości. Wiedziałam, że mówił poważnie, a ponieważ nigdy nie rzucał słów na wiatr, wiedziałam, że był gotów słowa wcielić w czyn i to po jednym spotkaniu.  
– To miłe, co powiedziałeś, wiesz?- Ginny spłonęła rumieńcem.- Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się akurat po tobie takiej deklaracji.  
– Bo nigdy nas nie znałaś!- wtrącił Diabeł.- Wiesz, my wiemy jakie plotki chodzą o nas po szkole, ale wierz nam, że niewiele z nich ma w sobie choć ziarno prawdy. My naprawdę bardzo szanujemy i jak powiedział Draco, wręcz kochamy przyjaciół. Pewnie głównie dlatego, że analogicznie do sytuacji Draco i Jas z dzieciństwa, wciąż pływamy w tym morzu nienawiści, tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy ślizgonami. Sama miałaś przykład, jak zareagowała szkoła, kiedy Herm zmieniła dom, choć przecież przez sześć lat dobrze ją poznali.- podał przykład.- Albo Jasmine, nie znali jej wcale, a jednak za nazwisko Malfoy i za to, że trafiła do naszego domu, wszyscy patrzą na nią krzywo. To dlatego trzymamy się razem i nie ufamy ludziom. Oni nie ufają nam.- zakończył, a wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego zdziwieni. To były prawdopodobnie najbardziej życiowe słowa, jakie wypowiedział Diabeł kiedykolwiek. Idealne podsumowanie naszej sytuacji.- A prawda jest taka, że prędzej ja czy Draco, po bratersku ucałowalibyśmy cię w policzek, niż zrobiłby to twój ubogi w inteligencję, braciszek od siedmiu boleści.  
– Boże, wy naprawdę proponujecie mi przyjaźń?- zapytała spoglądając na nas wszystkich z lekkim zaskoczeniem, ale też radością kryjącą się w oczach.  
– Jeśli tylko ją przyjmiesz, to wierz nam, że to, iż jesteś Gryfonką, albo też, że masz taką, a nie inną rodzinę, czy chłopaka wcale nie przeszkodzi nam w kochaniu cię.- powiedział Draco.- A ciebie Diable proszę, żebyś więcej nie roztaczał takich traumatycznych wizji, jak Łasic Weasley całujący tą uroczą osobę obok nas i mówiący, że ją kocha, bo wszyscy się pochorujemy!- zaśmiał się, a my zawtórowaliśmy mu wesołością, która przerwała ten jakże sentymentalny nastrój, jaki zapanował pomiędzy nami kilka minut temu.  
Słońce przeszło już na zachodnią stronę nieba, kiedy po błoniach znów rozszedł się nasz wesoły śmiech, kiedy chłopcy opowiedzieli jakiś żart, a trzeba im przyznać, że byli w tym mistrzami. W pewnym momencie tuż obok nas, kiedy wszyscy ocieraliśmy łzy, rozszedł się zszokowany głos…  
– Ginny, a co ty TUTAJ robisz?- Tutaj, zapewne oznaczało, co robisz w takim towarzystwie, a sekwencję tą wymówił nie kto inny, jak sam Harry Potter.- Szukam cię od dobrej godziny- dodał spoglądając na swoją dziewczynę.- A co ty? Płaczesz?- zapytał zatroskany, taksując nas groźnym spojrzeniem.  
– No to mnie znalazłeś.- powiedziała Ginny.- I tak, płaczę. Draco właśnie opowiedział świetny kawał.- zaśmiała się na wspomnienie żartu Malfoya.  
– Draco?- zdziwił się Harry, spoglądając na Ginny tak, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.  
– No Draco- zgodziła się z uśmiechem.- To ten wysoki blondyn, który siedzi obok Hermiony.- dodała z uśmiechem. Była w doskonałym humorze, a sądząc po minie Pottera, był tym niemało zdziwiony.  
– Fajnie, że się dobrze bawiłaś, ale może chodźmy już do domu, co?- zaproponował, zapewne starał się być delikatnym.  
– Ale ja chciałabym jeszcze chwilę zostać, Harry.- zajęczała.- Z nimi jest tak wesoło.- dodała.  
– Jak chcesz, będę czekał na ciebie w pokoju, aż wrócisz.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem, rzadko ostatnio widywał Ginny w tak dobrym humorze i zapewne nie chciał jej tego odbierać, sam jednak zaczął się wycofywać.  
– No już się tak Poti nie bój, nie pogryziemy ci jej.- zaśmiał się Diabeł, jednak nie był to jego zwykły drwiący śmiech i Harry, co było widać po jego minie, trochę się zdziwił.  
– No ja nie wiem Blaise.- zaśmiałam się.- Ty chyba masz jakieś skłonności, sądząc po tym, co mówiłeś jakiś czas wcześniej.- dodałam lekko złośliwie, dając mu kuksańca w bok. Żadne z nas nie przejmowało się oddalającym się Harry, do czasu kiedy nie usłyszeliśmy głosu Draco.  
– Zaczekaj, Potter!- zawołał za nim wstając z koca, Harrego zaś wmurowało w ziemię, widząc jak Malfoy się do niego zbliża. Ja sama ciężko przełknęłam ślinę, Draco był dziś w dość dobrym humorze, więc nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał pograć z Harrym bezczelniej niż zwykle, jednak modliłam się w duchu, żeby się powstrzymał nawet z tym, choćby ze względu na siedzącą z nami Ginny.  
– Czego chcesz Malfoy?- zapytał Harry, a z jego głosu aż przebijała podejrzliwość.  
– Posłuchaj.- powiedział blondas, spoglądając na bruneta uważnie. Stali do nas profilami, więc mogliśmy spokojnie obserwować twarze obydwu, aby obserwować ich zmiany i w razie czego interweniować.- Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale dziś zrobię wyjątek.- westchnął Draco po chwili milczenia.- Mam tylko nadzieję, że tym razem okażesz się trochę mądrzejszy i przyjmiesz…- zaczął, jednak Harry mu przerwał.  
– Co mam przyjąć?- warknął.  
– To.- po tych słowach wyciągnął w kierunku zaskoczonego bruneta dłoń.- Draco Malfoy.- przedstawił się, jakby pierwszy raz widzieli się na oczy. Harry zaskoczony potoczył wzrokiem po naszych twarzach, jednak wszystkie wyrażały takie samo zdziwienie. Tym razem Draco działał z własnej inicjatywy, a ja muszę zapamiętać, żeby mu to wynagrodzić, kiedy tylko wróci na koc, a ja przestanę kurczowo wbijać paznokcie w ramię Blaise'a.  
– Harry Potter, miło mi.- po ciągnącej się w nieskończoność chwili, po brzegi wypełnionej elektrycznym niemal oczekiwaniem, Harry uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń Malfoya, delikatnie się uśmiechając.  
– Witaj w klubie obalania stereotypów, Harry Potterze.- zaśmiał się Draco, klepiąc go po łopatce. Dla mnie życie nie mogłoby być teraz piękniejsze, wygląda na to, że odzyskałam dwoje swoich przyjaciół.  
– Klubie czego?- zapytał brunet, mrużąc oczy.  
– Później ci wytłumaczę!- pisnęła Ginny.- Siadaj.- poklepała miejsce obok siebie.  
– Taaa, twoja urocza partnerka wytłumaczy ci później, ale zanim usiądziesz, to pozwól, że przedstawię ci ekipę.- zaśmiał się Draco.- Ginny znasz, podobnie jest z panną Granger, a niedługo panią Malfoy- dodał z dumą, a ja uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Do września wcale nie zostało tak dużo czasu.- Podobnie jest z Diabłem, bo też go kojarzysz chyba, więc pozostaje mi tylko przedstawić ci tą oto uroczą białogłowę, której bratem mam szczęście być.- wskazał dłonią na Jasmine.- To jest Jas.- przedstawił- Sis, poznaj proszę nadzieję naszych czasów, Harrego Pottera.- zaśmiał się, a Jas i Potter wymienili uścisk dłoni.  
– Z tą nadzieją, to raczej bym nie przesadzał.- sarknął nieco zawstydzony Harry.  
– Chłopie, ale my serio wierzymy, że ci się uda!- zapewnił Diabeł.- Ale wiesz, jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, to jesteśmy na wyciągnięcie ręki.- zapewnił, a Harremu aż rozszerzyły się oczy ze zdziwienia. Mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego, ale pewnie nie takiej deklaracji.- Serio Potter, teraz skoro jesteśmy paką, to możemy już otwarcie powiedzieć, że jesteśmy po twojej stronie i jak tyklo będziesz potrzebował, to stajemy u twojego boku.- zakończył dumny z siebie.  
– Eeeee…. dzięki.- bąknął Harry, ciągle będąc pod wpływem głębokiego szoku.  
– No, elokwentny to ty jesteś jak zwykle.- Draco klepnął go w ramię.- Ale przynajmniej szczery.- zaśmiał się.  
Potem całą szóstką znów pogrążyliśmy się w wesołych rozmowach, od czasu do czasu przegryzając jakieś owoce i słodkości z naszego koszyka. Czas mijał szybko, a my nawet się nie obejrzeliśmy, a słońce znikało za zachodnim końcem jeziora. Pomału też zaczynało robić się zimno, więc mocniej wtuliłam się w ramiona Draco.  
– Wiecie co?- zagadnął Diabeł.- Tu jest coraz zimniej, może tak przenieślibyśmy się do przyjemniejszego miejsca i jakoś uczcili nawiązanie nowych przyjaźni. My panowie odrobiną Ognistej, a piękne panie ze względu na ich stan…i….eeee…- spojrzał na Jas, która przecież nie była w ciąży.- solidarność jajników, piwkiem kremowym!- zakończył dumny z siebie.  
– Nie głupi pomysł Diable.- ochoczo zgodził się Harry, któremu jak się okazało bardzo dobrze rozmawiało się ze ślizgonami i to o dziwo, nie tylko o Qudditchu.- Tylko gdzie?  
– Może wasza sypialnia smoku?- zapytał Zab, spoglądając na nas.  
– Tak, to byłby niezły pomysł Diable.- westchnął Draco, któremu ślizgońska impreza jak najbardziej się podobała.- Jest tylko jeden problem.- zastrzegł.- Jak przeprowadzić bezpiecznie Czarnego i Rudą, przez nasz pokój wspólny?  
– Jak się obaj dobrze zaprzemy…- raczej słabo zaproponował Diabeł.  
– A mnie się wydaje, że tan problem, to nie jest problem, prawda Harry?- uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaka porozumiewawczo, a on w lot zrozumiał aluzję.  
– Noooooo…. jeżeli zaproszenie jest szczere i naprawdę chcecie zrobić posiadówkę, to Hermiona ma rację, ze ślizgonami nie będzie problemu.- odpowiedział z chytrym uśmiechem.  
– Jak to?- zapytali chórem Diabeł i Draco.  
– Powiedzmy, że Harry ma kilka użytecznych gadżetów.- zaśmiałam się, puszczając oko przyjacielowi, na co odpowiedział uśmiechem. Jak dobrze było mieć go przy sobie.  
– Zobaczycie.- zaśmiał się.- To co? Serio mamy przyjść?- zapytał.  
– No pytosz, a wiesz.- roześmiał się Zabini.- Macie być, a resztą pozwólcie, że zajmiemy się my ślizgoni.- ukłonił się kurtuazyjnie, na co wszyscy znów zaśmiali się wesoło.  
– Diabeł ma rację.- zgodził się Draco.- Bądźcie za pół godziny w lochach.- poprosił.  
– Ja po was wyjdę.- zgłosiłam się. Ktoś ws przecież musi przeprowadzić, żeby nie podpadło.- dodałam z uśmiechem.  
– Okey.- zgodzili się z uśmiechami.  
Chwilę potem, pozbierawszy wszystkie swoje rzeczy, z uśmiechami na ustach i podekscytowaniem zbliżającą się imprezą, cała nasza szóstka ruszyła do zamku. Mieliśmy tak dobre humory, że nawet spotkanie z Weasleyem, który Bóg wie gdzie wychodził po zmroku, nie zepsuło naszych humorów…  
– Niżej się już upaść nie dało.- Ron mruknął do Harrego, widząc go w naszym towarzystwie, po czym pogardliwie wygiął wargi.  
– Mylisz się Weasley.- warknął Harry, spoglądając na niego, jak na rozdeptanego karalucha- Niżej upadłbym, gdybym dalej zadawał się z tobą!- po czym zostawiając Rona z rozdziawioną gębą, na samym środku dziedzińca, z wysoko uniesioną głową ruszył do zamku…  
– Potter, to było…- Zabini, aż krztusił się ze śmiechu, jednak jego oczy błyszczały podziwem.- To było takie… takie… ŚLIZGOŃSKIE!- dodał, na co Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się przez ramię.  
– Dziękuję Diable, starałem się.- po czym , kiedy byliśmy już w Sali wejściowej, rzucił tylko- Do zobaczenia za pół godziny, panowie.- a spoglądając na nas dodał- I piękne panie!

CDN… 


	43. Chapter 43

29 sierpnia 2009

Po powrocie do naszego dormitorium, każdy z nas zajął się przygotowaniami do nadchodzącej mini imprezy. Chcieliśmy, żeby wszystko wyszło jak najlepiej tak, żeby Gryfoni zobaczyli, co znaczy życie w Domu Węża i nasze ślizgońskie imprezki. Małym niedosytem napawał mnie tylko fakt tego, że kiedy nasi mężczyźni i Jas, która stanowczo odmówiła jajnikowej solidarności, dobrą zabawę będą zakrapiali Ognistą, ja i Ginny ze względu na nasze maluszki, będziemy musiały zadowolić się piwem kremowym. No, ale mówi się trudno, z piwkiem w dłoni i w doborowym towarzystwie też będzie fajnie. W końcu to impreza integracyjna Węża i Lwa.  
– No, chyba wszystko gotowe.- westchnął Diabeł, omiatając wzrokiem pokój. Istotnie, mieliśmy wszystko, co powinno być na ślizgońskiej nasiadówie. Tony jedzenia, które Zabini i Draco naznosili z kuchni, soki, owoce i słodycze, a ponad wszystko alkohol. A właściwie zatrważająca jego ilość. Na stole niedaleko łóżka stały bowiem, cztery samonapełniające się butelki ognistej, kilkanaście butelek piwa kremowego i uwielbiana przez Jas, mugolska wódka smakowa Finlandia, którą zamierzali rozpocząć spotkanie.  
– Oszaleliście?- zapytałam, spoglądając na dumnych z siebie mężczyzn.- Chcecie to wszystko wypić?  
– Oj kochanie…- Draco zrobił maślane oczęta.- Sama pomyśl jaka to niezwykła okazja, chyba pierwszy raz Węże będą gościły u siebie Lwy.- zaśmiał się.  
– Jeśli idzie o ścisłość to drugi.- odpowiedziałam bez zastanowienia, a po chwili zakryłam dłońmi usta. Ups, wygadałam się, a przecież wypad Harrego i Rona zamienionych w Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, kiedy w drugiej klasie podejrzewaliśmy, że to Draco jest Dziedzicem Slytherina, miał być naszą tajemnicą… Ajjjj…  
– Co masz na myśli?- Diabeł przyglądał mi się spod zmrużonych powiek. Nie było dobrze, to była mina złego gliny, który z kilometra wyczuje, że ktoś ma zamiar kręcić. Ups!  
– Mniejsza z tym, Diable.- Draco klepnął go po ramieniu.- Zostaw Herm, ona się nie może denerwować, wyciągniemy to z Czarnego, jak już go upijemy.- zaproponował.- Bo jakoś nie wierzę w to, że Gryfiak ma mocniejszą łepetynę od nas.- zaśmiał się. Cóż, nadzieja matką głupich, jak to mówią, ale tego już im nie powiedziałam. Zostawiłam dla siebie wiedzę, że Harry jest tak samo zaprawiony w „boju", jak i oni. W końcu przyjaźniąc się z rudymi bliźniakami, po prostu trzeba umieć pić i tyle!  
– Racja.- zgodził się brunet, niechętnie odwracając ode mnie swoje spojrzenie.- Okey, to jesteśmy gotowi, tak?  
– Nie do końca.- westchnął Draco.- Trzeba jeszcze zadbać o porządek wśród Ślizgonów, podczas kiedy my będziemy się bawić. W końcu ktoś musi ich przypilnować, jak prefekci będą się integrować z innymi domami.- zaśmiał się.- Ale spoko, ja to załatwię.- po tych słowach odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i uchylając je, wydarł się tak, że zapewne słyszało go pół zamku.- GOYLE, CRABBE! DO MNIE, NATYCHMIAST!- po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, cicho zamknął drzwi, odwracając się do nas.  
– Czyś ty zwariował?- zapytała Jas, spoglądając na brata, jak na kosmitę.- Chcesz powierzyć bezpieczeństwo domu w łapy tych półgłówków?  
– A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?- sarknął groźnie.- Chyba, że sama wolisz nie pić i pilnować porządku, to wtedy proszę.- dodał ironicznie, wskazując dłonią na drzwi.  
– Nie bądź śmieszny, no!- warknęła.- Ale oni?  
– Poradzą sobie, w końcu to już duzi chłopcy!- zaśmiał się Diabeł, obejmując Jas czule, pod wpływem czego ta nieco zmiękła, jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie odszczeknęła:  
– Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć przerośnięci, kochanie.  
Ledwo zdążyliśmy się zaśmiać z jej ciętej riposty, kiedy usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. W tych osiłkach było dobre to, że nigdy nie kazali na siebie długo czekać, a zwłaszcza nie kazali czekać Draconowi.  
– Wejść.- rozkazał zimno, a drzwi uchyliły się znacznie, bo w przypadku Crabbe'a trudno byłoby powiedzieć, że nie.  
– Wołałeś Draco?- zapytał przestępując próg i spoglądając na młodego blondyna z podziwem graniczącym niemal z czcią. Zawsze mnie to śmieszyło, nawet ja nigdy tak na niego nie spoglądam. Nie AŻ tak.  
– A gdzie Goyle?- zapytał Draco, zupełnie ignorując pytanie Vincenta.  
– No właśnie, z Goylem jest problem, Draco.- westchnął zainteresowany.- Ostatnio ciągle gdzieś znika i nawet nie mówi gdzie idzie, potem wraca cały szczęśliwy, a ja się czasem boję, że zacznie mi podśpiewywać.- skarżył się.- Ja naprawdę nie wiem, co o tym myśleć…  
– To on w ogóle myśli? Wow, jestem w szoku.- rozbawiony Diabeł syknął to prosto do mojego ucha, tonem tak poważnym, że po prostu nie byłam w stanie się nie zaśmiać. Faktycznie, jeżeli miałabym wybierać, to z tej dwójki osiłków, to raczej Goyle'owi od wielkiego święta zdarzał się jakiś przebłysk inteligencji. Crabbe raczej nie zdradzał większego zainteresowania do pogłębiania swoich zdolności intelektualnych.  
– Vins, czy ja cię dobrze rozumiem?- Draco spojrzał na Crabbe'a uważnie.- Goyle gdzieś znika, tak? Wraca szczęśliwy i utrzymuje to w tajemnicy?- podsumowywał, za wszelką cenę starając się nie zaśmiać, choć jak widziałam kąciki jego ust drgały już niebezpiecznie.  
– Noo… taaaa.- bardzo elokwentnie wypowiedział się Vincent.- I co o tym myślisz, Dracze?  
– Myślę, że Goyle ma…- zaczął, jednak przerwał mu rozbawiony głos Diabła.  
– Błagam Smoku, nie wypowiadaj tej sekwencji na głos, bo cię śmiechem zabiję.- zarechotał, za co zaraz otrzymał strzał kontrolny w potylicę, wymierzony przez Jasmine.  
– A co to, Gregory jest niby gorszy w czymś?- fuknęła  
– Niby nie, ale weź mi wskaż dziewczynę, która by…. ugh, nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać.- zakończył krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.  
– Wszystko jednak wskazuje na to, że jakaś się znalazła, Diable.- zaśmiał się Draco.- Choć wierz mi, że jestem bliższy twojemu stanowisku w tej sprawie.- dodał.  
– Ale zaraaaaa…- Crabbe widocznie nie nadążał.- O czym w mi tu?  
– Vins, wygląda na to, że on sobie laskę znalazł i pewnie ją teraz gdzieś…ugh, nie powiem tego.- wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.- W każdym bądź razie, zapewne wróci szczęśliwy i zrelaksowany. Tak to jest, jak się kogoś…sam wiesz….- zakończył marnie.  
– Ale co? I co on niby z tą laską takiego robi, że wraca taki zadowolony?- dopytywał, na co Jas jedynie pacnęła się w czoło.  
– Umówmy się, że jak będziesz trochę starszy, to wszystko ci wytłumaczmy, co?- zapytała jak pięciolatka, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie, a ja i Diabeł niemal krztusiliśmy się śmiechem.  
– Nooo, dobra.- zgodził się, ewidentnie zadowolony, że dowie się kiedyś co ciekawego można robić z dziewczyną.- Ale co ty chciałeś od nas Draco?- ponowił pytanie.  
– Cóż, chciałem żebyś z Goylem dopilnował dzisiaj porządku w Pokoju Wspólnym, bo ja Hermiona i Diabeł z Jas będziemy zajęci, więc ktoś musi robić za prefektów. No, ale jak widać zostałeś sam na placu boju.- westchnął.  
– Spoko, dam se radę.- zapewnił pokazując bicepsy.  
– I tego się właśnie obawiam.- mruknął Draco.- Ale okey, zróbmy tak, poproś o pomoc Parkinson, ona będzie zastępowała Hermionę, a ty mnie, dobra?- zaproponował.  
– Ale Dracze… a nie mógłbym sam?- jęczał.- Parkinson to laska i to jakaś dziwna, ona czasem mówi taki rzeczy, że się wstydzę.- marudził.  
– To się nie wstydź, tylko rusz głową.- poradził mu mój luby, klepiąc po ramieniu.- A potem to już prosta droga do ruszania czymś innym, jestem pewien, że jak się nie będziesz wstydził, to Parkinson nawet poinstruuje cię jak.- zaśmiał się.- A teraz spływaj i pilnuj, żebyśmy mieli spokój.  
– Jasne, dla ciebie wszystko.- odpowiedział, dumnie opuszczając nasze dormitorium. Dopiero kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, cała nasza czwórka ryknęła zgodnym śmiechem, trzymając się kurczowo za brzuchy. Głupotę Crabba powinno się gdzieś udokumentować, jak pamiątkę dla potomnych.  
– Stary, myślę, że nawet Parkinson nie jest taka zdesperowana.- zaśmiał się Diabeł.- Ale to miłe, że chciałeś zrobić dobry uczynek dla naszego nieuświadomionego przyjaciela.- Diabeł ocierał łzy, które od śmiechu popłynęły po jego policzkach.  
– A mnie się właśnie wydaje, że Pans ostatnio nie wybrzydza.- westchnął Draco.- Ważne, żeby miał odpowiedni sprzęt między nogami, a się nada.- dodał.  
– FUJ! Jesteście obleśni!- fuknęła zniesmaczona Jas. Widać i ona nie chciała sobie wyobrażać, jak ten proces miałby się odbyć, gdyby jedną z jego części miał być Crabbe.  
– No co? Należy mu się chyba, nie?- zaśmiał się Draco.- A jeżeli takiemu tępakowi ktoś w ogóle może uzmysłowić CO MOŻNA ROBIĆ Z LASKAMI, to tylko Parkinson ze swoim długoletnim doświadczeniem się do tego nada.- zarechotał.  
– Wiecie co? Jesteście zwykłymi samcami i tyle.- zawyrokowałam.- A teraz wybaczcie, ja idę po naszych gości.- oznajmiłam i nie czekając na ich reakcję, ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Czas już naglił, bo przez rozmowę z Vincentem, żadne z nas nie zauważyło jego upływu. Harry i Ginny lada moment mieli zjawić się w lochach, a przecież obiecałam im, że po nich wyjdę.  
W pokoju wspólnym rzuciłam jeszcze tylko okiem na otoczenie i omal nie zakrztusiłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam Pansy Parkinson siedzącą na kolanach Crabba i coś szepczącą mu do ucha. Sądząc po intensywnej czerwieni, jaki przybrały jego policzki, musiała znowu mówić rzeczy, które go zawstydzały. Cóż, może jednak chłopcy mieli rację i tylko ona będzie w stanie uświadomić mu, że dzieci niekoniecznie znajduje się w kapuście, a i hipoteza o bocianie jest nieco naciągana… W każdym razie, byłą chyba na dobrej drodze, bo zanim wyszłam, kątem oka zobaczyłam jeszcze, jak zniecierpliwiona kieruje ręką Vincenta na swój pośladek. Więcej szczegółów wolałam nie znać, więc czym prędzej ulotniłam się na korytarz w lochach.  
Ja się okazało, Harry i Ginny już tam byli.  
– Już myśleliśmy, że się rozmyśliliście.- zaśmiał się Harry, ciągle schowany pod peleryną.  
– Nienawidzę rozmawiać do ciebie, jak cię nie widzę.- warknęłam.- A co do rozmyślania, to mój drogi, ślizgoni tak łatwo nie zrezygnują z zaplanowanej imprezy. Mieliśmy po prostu poważną rozmowę z jednym ze znajomych.- odpowiedziałam.- Ale o szczegółach powiem wam w środku. Chodźcie.- szepcząc hasło wpuściłam ich do naszego królestwa, prosząc żeby trzymali się blisko. Już prawie udało nam się dojść do korytarza prowadzącego do sypialni prefektów, kiedy drogę zastąpił mi przerażony Crabbe.  
– Hermiona!- wydyszał.  
– Vins, co jest?- zapytałam mierząc wzrokiem otoczenie. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku, w każdym razie nie widziałam nic, co mogłoby być przyczyną jego przerażenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, ślizgoni byli dziś nad wyraz spokojni.  
– Ratuj mnie!- prosił, trzymając mnie za dłoń.- Parkinson powiedziała mi, że przyjdzie wieczorem do mnie i będziemy uprawiali miłość!- jęczał przerażony.- Hermiona, przecież ja jestem nogą z zielarstwa! Nie potrafię nawet głupiej marchewki uprawić, a co dopiero miłość!- biadolił, a ja całą siłą swojej woli starałam się nie parsknąć mu śmiechem w twarz. Boże to była chyba najtrudniejsza chwila w moim życiu…  
– Yyyyy… Vins, słuchaj.- zaczęłam, niemal do bólu bijając paznokcie w nadgarstki, żeby powstrzymać się przed śmiechem- Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś w tej kwestii faktycznie zadać się na Pansy, ona ci wszystko wytłumaczy.- poradziłam.  
– Ale Hermiono, ja nie potrafię uprawiać!- jęknął zbolały.- A może ty byś mi pomogła i pokazała co i jak, co?- zapytał niemal błagalnie, a moje paznokcie jeszcze silniej wbiły się w dłonie.  
– Nooo, wiesz co Vins, obawiam się, że Draco mógłby nie być zadowolony, gdybym udzielała ci korepetycji w zakresie TEGO uprawiania.- postanowiłam zagrać taką kartą. Skoro podziwiał Draco, nie chce zapewne, żeby ten się wściekał.- Poza tym, tak jak powiedziałam zdaj się na Parkinson i… i na swój instynkt.- dodałam, zastanawiając się, czy on w ogóle coś takiego posiada- Wierz mi, ale z uprawianiem miłości, chyba nikt nie ma problemów. Poradzisz sobie.- na znak mojej wiary w jego możliwości, poklepałam go po ramieniu. Po czym zaczęłam odchodzić, słysząc obok siebie, że ktoś siłą powstrzymuje śmiech. No cóż, Gryfoni byli świadkami dość ciekawej rozmowy, nie powiem. Już prawie znikałam za drzwiami, kiedy jeszcze raz usłyszałam głos Crabbe:  
– Hermiono!- odwróciłam się, modląc się, żeby nie zadał jakiegoś kolejnego dziwnego pytania.- Dzięki i…. i trzymaj za mnie kciuki, jak będę uprawiał!- zawołał, a Harry, który był już na tyle daleko, żeby Vins go nie słyszał buchnął przytłumionym zapewne przez swoją, bądź Ginny dłoń śmiechem.  
– Jasne Vins, nie ma sprawy. Powodzenia.- odpowiedziałam siląc się na spokój, bo inaczej zawtórowałabym śmiechem Harry'emu.  
– Dzięki, jutro ci opowiem jak było.- usłyszałam, kiedy zamykałam za nami drzwi na korytarz.  
– No ja mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej będzie oszczędzał na szczegółach.- szepnęłam rozbawiona, na co ukryty pod peleryną Harry parsknął jeszcze głośniej.- W każdym raazie, macie już jako takie pojęcie, czego dotyczyła wcześniejsza rozmowa.- westchnęłam ruszając do drzwi. Naciskając klamkę weszłam raźno do pokoju, a za mną nasi ciągle ukryci goście.  
– Ej, a gdzie Gryfiaczki?- zapytał Diabeł.  
– Tylko nie mów, że się rozmyślili…- dodał Draco, na co ja jedynie cofnęłam się kilka kroków i jednym ruchem zdarłam z Ginny i Harry'ego pelerynę. Widok, który się ukazał, nie mało zdziwił moich przyjaciół, bowiem zarówno Ginny, jak i Harry byli dosłownie spłakani. Ostatnie krople łez jeszcze spływały po ich policzkach.  
– , co się stało?- przeraził się Diabeł, przyglądając się ich zapłakanym twarzom.  
– Nie, nic.- westchnęła Ginny, która teraz mogła się już spokojnie roześmiać, co też chętnie uczyniła.- To tylko wiosna dopadła Slytherin!- wyjaśniała zanosząc się śmiechem, a dosłownie kilka sekund później do jej śmiechu dołączyłam jeszcze ja z Harrym.  
Ta noc będzie ciekawa, nie ma co…  
CDN…


	44. Chapter 44

13 września 2009

Podkład na dziś… klik

Po stwierdzeniu Ginny, całą szóstką jeszcze przez długi czas zaśmiewaliśmy się z problemów Crabba z zielarstwem, jak to nazwał Draco „wyższego stopnia". Zastanawiając się, czy tej nocy nasz mądry inaczej przyjaciel, coś jednak wyhoduje, czy też i w tej dziedzinie okaże się tak tępy, jak zwykle. Z całej tej sytuacji z Vinsem wynikła jednak jedna dobra rzecz, mianowicie atmosfera naszej imprezy już na wstępie była luźna i sympatyczna. Chłopcy w szybkim tempie otworzyli pierwszą butelkę i polał się alkohol. Jas włączyła jakąś mugolską muzykę, w której ostatnimi czasy się zakochała. Nie było to co prawda ostre brzmienie, które wszyscy tak bardzo lubiliśmy, ale to też było miłe dla ucha, a przede wszystkim wesołe. A kiedy pierwsza butelka została opróżniona, nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy wszyscy znaleźliśmy się na środku pokoju, wesoło pląsając do piosenki I Gotta a Feeling, która słowami dokładnie oddawała nasze nastroje. W końcu na to właśnie liczyliśmy, że „that tonight's, gonna by a good night".  
– Och na Merlina, nigdy bym nie powiedział, że z wami można się tak dobrze bawić!- westchnął Harry, całym ciężarem opadając na łóżko, gdzie zaraz obok niego zalegli Draco i Blaise.  
– Witaj w Slytherinie, Gryfiaczku!- zaśmiał się Zabini.- U nas, tak jak w tej piosence, „monday, thuesday, wednesday, and thursday, friday, saturday, saturday to sunday. Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say. Party every day, p-p-p-party every day!"- zaśpiewał razem z piosenką, co spowodowało nasz głośny wybuch śmiechu.  
– Jesteście szaleni.- westchnęła Ginny.  
– Ja bym powiedziała, że wyluzowani.- odgryzła Jas, pokazując rudej język.- Nie mamy ścisku pośladków, ani choroby sztywniactwa.- dodała.- Po prostu lubimy się bawić, prawda ekipa?- dodała znacząco spoglądając na mnie i swojego brata.  
– Och, masz na myśli „noc bokserek w misie, czyli różowo mi?"- zaśmiał się Draco, na wspomnienie tej naszej niespodzianki dla domowników Slytherinu. Ja również uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do Jas, och… to były czasy, te nasze imprezy, integracje i wgl początki znajomości.  
– Tak braciszku, dokładnie o tym mówię.- zgodziła się, czochrając go po włosach.- I jeszcze o urodzinach Diabła i o naszym pierwszym weekendzie w szkole.- uzupełniła.  
– Achhhh…- westchnął Diabeł.- Integracja i pidżama party!- przypomniał.- Boże, co to były za imprezy.- zaśmiał się.- „Riddle, właśnie podpisałaś na siebie wyrok śmierci"- przedrzeźniał Draco, który udawał złość, jak powiedziałam Jas o tym, co zrobił mu Moody.  
– Hahaha i Snape, który zapobiegł mojej śmierci wtedy.-przypomniałam sobie.- „Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać w ehem…integracji"- cytowałam naszego profesora.  
– Tak, teraz się śmiejesz, a pamiętasz, jaka wtedy byłaś przerażona?- dogadał mi Draco, przez co na mojej twarzy wykwitł drobny rumieniec.  
– Ej no, ja myślałam, że on się wścieknie. Ja go znałam wtedy z innej strony, niż wy.- tłumaczyłam się.  
– ZARAZ!- krzyknął Harry, przerywając moją tyradę, a my wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego.- O czym wy do cholery mówicie?- zapytał. No tak, on nie wiedział, że w Slytherinie żyje się trochę inaczej, niż w Gryffindorze. No cóż, nawet mu się nie dziwię. Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie McGonagall, która nakrywając ich na mocno zakrapianej imprezie, zaproponowałaby im eliksir na kaca…  
– Och, wspominamy nasze tegoroczne imprezy, Potter.- westchnął Draco.- Ale ty jako gryfon, wybacz, ale możesz nie zrozumieć.- poklepał go po plecach.  
– Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak ci o tym opowiemy!- Zabini wtrącił swoje trzy grosze. No i zaczęła się fala wesołych wspomnień, począwszy od tego weekendu, kiedy jeszcze nie byliśmy parami, ale wszelkie znane nam siły już nas do siebie ciągnęły, poprzez imprezę na cześć zwycięstwa naszej drużyny,na której poczęta została Hayley, co jednak przemilczeliśmy, poprzez noc różowych bokserek, kiedy wszyscy łącznie z gryfonami zalewaliśmy się łzami ze śmiechu. Draco i Blaise przekrzykiwali się, opowiadając naszym gościom co ciekawsze motywy, jak Crabbe i Goyle tańczący w alkoholowym upojeniu z ogromnymi pluszowymi miśkami i tym podobne…  
– Ale i tak najlepsza była Herm, jak w połowie imprezy, zalana w sztok postanowiła udać się do Snape'a, żeby wydębić od niego zgodę na urządzenie Diabłowi urodzin.- zaśmiał się Draco.  
– Och, nie przypominaj mi tego.- zaśmiałam się. Do dziś czułam zażenowanie, jak o tym pomyślałam.  
– Zaraz, pamiętam.- zaśmiał się Harry.- Mieliśmy wtedy z Ronem szlaban, tak?- zapytał.  
– Ach, no tak.- przypomniałam sobie, że oni wtedy byli w gabinecie.  
– Boże… nigdy nie zapomnę, jak wściekły był Snape, kiedy Ron na widok twoich różowych bokserek ubranych pod szatą, rozbił już chyba drugi słoik.- wspomniał, ocierając łzy.- Te pięćdziesiąt punktów i miesięczny szlaban u Nietoperza, były dla niego ogromnym szokiem.- przyznał.- Ale chyba nie aż tak wielkim, jak to co mu zrobiliście wtedy przy śniadaniu.  
– Och, a to już była inicjatywa Diabła i Jas.- powiedziałam.- To oni wysłali tą paczkę.  
– Ku uciesze całej szkoły!- odparł dumnie Diabeł. A my znów zaśmialiśmy się szczerze.  
Atmosfera zrobiła się naprawdę miła przy tych naszych opowieściach. Ciągle ktoś wybuchał śmiechem, ktoś inny przekrzykiwał rozmówcę, żeby wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, muzyka uzupełniała wrzawę, a alkohol lał się strumieniami. Jednym słowem, było naprawdę miło i sympatycznie, a uśmiechnięte miny moich przyjaciół świadczyły o tym, że i oni mają podobne odczucia. Właściwie, to nawet nie wyobrażałam sobie, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę Harry'ego i Draco w tak dobrej komitywie. A jednak, okazało się bowiem, że chłopcy mają naprawdę wiele wspólnych tematów do rozmów, tak więc wkrótce impreza podzieliła się na dwa obozy. Mężczyzn dyskutujących o Qudditchu i kobiet plotkujących na milion tematów na raz. Ja i Ginny głównie wymieniałyśmy się ciążowymi spostrzeżeniami, jednak bardzo szybko i my zaczęłyśmy wspominać nasze wspólne lata w Gryffindorze, kiedy już od pierwszej klasy wpadałam w jakieś tarapaty, a już w drugiej dołączyła do mnie i Ginny…  
– Jezzz Smoku!- zawył nagle Zabini.- Ależ my jesteśmy nie kulturalni!- klepnął się w czoło, a my wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego, jak na skończonego idiotę.  
– Kochanie, ty weź już może więcej nie pij, co?- zaśmiała się Jasmine, pieszczotliwie głaszcząc go po głowie.  
– Ja nie mogę… zero kultury.- westchnął znowu.- Gryfiaczki są u nas od dobrych 3 godzin, pijemy wódeczkę i jest fajnie, ale nie pomyśleliśmy Smoku, żeby „brudzia" zaproponować.- wystękał w końcu, a my wszyscy zgodnie się roześmialiśmy. Nie ma co, Diabeł ma wyczucie czasu, jak nikt..  
– Właśnie!- zgodził się mój luby.- Chodź no tu Potti, będziem się całować!  
– Eeeee…  
– Nie stękaj mi tu, tylko dawaj pyska!- warknął, wciskając w jego dłoń kieliszek z wódką.- Draco!- powiedział stukając szkłem o szkło.  
– Eeee.. Harry.- Potter powtórzył czynność.  
– Miło mi cię poznać, eeeee Harry.- zadrwił Draco.- A teraz dawaj pyska bracie.- po czym nie czekając na reakcję bruneta, złapał w dłonie jego twarz, składając po jednym całusie na jego policzkach, a na koniec, żeby było zabawnie, wielkiego i głośnego cmoka również na jego wargach. Harry'ego sparaliżowało, a my na ten widok wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Nie co dzień w końcu widuje się, jak Draco Malfoy całuje faceta, a tym facetem na dodatek jest Harry Potter.  
– Jaaaaaaaaa teeeeeeeeeż chcęęęęęęęęę!- zawył Zabini, efektem czego była natychmiastowa powtórka z rozrywki z tym, że w wykonaniu duetu Zabini-Potter.  
– Jesteście pijani.- zaśmiała się niewiele trzeźwiejsza od nich Jasminie, w trakcie, kiedy Harry za wszelką cenę starał się wytrzeć z ich pocałunków, niemal zdrapując sobie twarz.  
– Zazdrościsz, bo ciebie już nie musimy całować.- Draco pokazał jej język.  
– Ale chcemy!- dodał ochoczo Diabeł, momentalnie przywierając wargami do ust Jas.  
– Ja tam wolę rudą pocałować.- odparł Draco, zbliżając się chwiejnym krokiem do Ginny.  
– No nie wiem Herm, czy nie powinnaś się obrazić, że on woli całować mnie, a nie ciebie.- zaśmiała się Ginny, na co ja jedynie wzruszyłam ramionami, kiedy ona już była obcałowywana przez Draco i Blaise'a. Po wesołym Brutherschafcie znów zatopiliśmy się w rozmowach. Tym razem to ślizgoni chcieli wiedzieć wszystko o tym, jak to było, kiedy byłam jeszcze gryfonką i za wszelką cenę staraliśmy się pokonać mojego ojca, co rusz pakując się przy tym w tarapaty.  
Opowiadaliśmy im niemal wszystko, począwszy od pierwszej klasy, poprzez te wszystkie lata. Harry był już na tyle wstawiony, że opowiedział nawet o tym, jak zmienili się z Ronem w Crabba i Goyla w drugiej klasie, co Draco przyjął początkowo niezadowoleniem, jednak szybko się rozpogodził przyznając nam, że pomysłów nam nie brakowało.  
– Ejjj… przydałby się nasz album.- westchnęła Ginny.  
– Jeszcze go macie?- zdziwiłam się. Album o którym mówiła, był ogromnym zbiorem naszych wspólnych zdjęć i osobiście byłam święcie przekonana, że po tym, co stało się na początku roku, zniszczyli jego zawartość, a przynajmniej tą cześć, która dotyczyła mnie.  
– Ginny go schowała i nie pozwoliła tknąć, mimo, że Ron niemal wpadał w furię, chcąc wywalić stamtąd twoje zdjęcia.- przyznał Harry.  
– Tak, ale na szczęście Harry ostudził jego zapały, więc Rudy ograniczył się wtedy do napisania do ciebie tamtego listu na początku roku i odesłania ci wszystkiego co sam miał, albo co udało mu się zwędzić nam.- przyznała.- Świr!  
– Taaaa.- zgodził się Harry.  
– Matko, naprawdę jeszcze to macie.- westchnęłam.- Tam są wszystkie nasze wspólne chwile…- przypomniałam sobie, jak często robiliśmy sobie zdjęcia.  
– Kurcze, a może ja go przyniosę.- zaproponowała Ginny.- Byłoby fajnie to wszystko pooglądać teraz.  
– Zgadzam się!- zawołał Harry.- Iść z tobą?  
– Ty do drzwi już nie dojdziesz, a co dopiero na 7 piętro.- zaśmiała się Jasmine.- Ja pójdę z rudą, bo zawsze chciałam zobaczyć dom gryfiaczków.- dodała.- A ty Herm, pilnuj tego testosteronowego towarzystwa.- poprosiła.  
– Tak jest!- zasalutowałam, co spowodowało jej uroczy śmiech.  
– Nooo… to ustalone.- bąknął Harry.- Peleryna leży tam, wracajcie szybko.- poprosił, wracając do rozmowy z Draco na temat jego zwodu na galeona, dzięki któremu wykiwał Harry'ego na ostatnim meczu.  
Jednak ledwo za dziewczynami zamknęły się drzwi, a Draco natychmiast oprzytomniał…  
– Dobra wybrańcu, teraz skoro nie ma tu rudej, możemy pogadać tak, żeby jej nie zdenerwować.- powiedział poważnie.- Masz, wypij to, bo nie ma za wiele czasu.- powiedział rzucając mu fiolkę eliksiru trzeźwości.  
– Smoku, co ty chcesz…- zaczął Zabini.  
– Już ty dobrze wiesz, co chcę.- westchnął.- Jeżeli ma się nam udać, to na chwilę obecną możemy zaufać tylko Harry'emu.- westchnął, a ja zamarłam. Czyżby miał zamiar mu powiedzieć?  
– Mal… znaczy Draco, o czym ty mówisz? Co ma się udać i czemu mnie macie zaufać, a ponad to, czym nie chcesz denerwować Ginny?- pytał zdezorientowany.  
– Rozluźnij pośladki chłopie.- powiedział smętnie Diabeł.- Będziemy gadać o twoich i naszych planach i zadaniach i o tym, jak można na je połączyć, żeby wszystko się udało.- wyjaśnił blado.  
– Lepiej od Diabła bym tego nie ujął.- westchnął Draco.- Widzisz, chodzi o plany ojca Herm…- zaczął, a potem wszystko potoczyło się już gładko. Razem z Diabłem opowiedzieli Harry'emu o wszystkim co wiedzą i powiedzieli o zadaniu, jakie mają do wykonania i groźbie pod jaką się na nie zgodzili. Harry słuchał ich uważnie, z każdy słowem coraz bardziej blednąc.  
– Okey.- westchnął, kiedy skończyli.- Czyli wojna jest nieunikniona i zacznie się w Hogwarcie, tak?- podsumował.  
– Dokładnie.- zgodził się Draco.- A teraz trzeba wymyślić coś, żeby jakoś zminimalizować jej skutki, razem z Diabłem zgodziliśmy się, że na razie nie powiemy nic Dumbledore'owi. Voldemort nie może wiedzieć o tym, że w szkole ktoś wie. Musimy działać z zaskoczenia.  
– Zgadzam się.- powiedział Harry.- Nie warto dawać mu powodów do zmiany planów. Wydaje mi się, że na razie wy powinniście wykonywać swoje zadanie i infiltrować, przekazując mu jakieś nieznaczące informacje, a w tym czasie ja przygotuję resztę. Powiem Dumbledore'owi o tym, że pojawiły się nowe poszlaki, jednak to co wy przekazaliście mnie, ja odwrócę tak, że wyjdzie na to, że miałem wizję, jak on planuje atak szkoły.- wyjaśnił, a oni pokiwali głowami w pełni się zgadzając- Dyrektor musi wiedzieć, choćby po to, żeby zaplanować ewentualną ewakuację.  
– Równy z ciebie chłop Potti.- Diabeł poklepał go po ramieniu.  
– Z was też chłopaki, z was też.- uśmiechnął się do nich.- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że staniemy po tej samej stronie i razem będziemy planowali unicestwienie potęgi Voldemorta.- przyznał uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
– Bo nigdy nie staraliśmy się siebie poznać i taka jest prawda.- przyznał Draco.- Ale teraz już zejdźmy z tematu, bo zaraz będzie tu twoja luba, a jej lepiej teraz nie denerwować. I tak ma już dość zmartwień przez tą swoją rodzinkę.- westchnął.  
– Jezu, Draco… ty jesteś współczujący.- zaśmiał się Harry  
– Jestem.- zgodził się.- I jest mi jej naprawdę szkoda.- przyznał.  
– Okey, to stajemy na tym, że współpracujemy i… wybacz Herm, pokonujemy razem tego potwora.- powiedział.  
– Nie ma sprawy Harry.- zaśmiałam się.- W tym względzie, on nie jest moim ojcem.  
– Cieszę się.- odpowiedział.- Noooo, chłopaki, to na czym to…- jednak nie skończył, bo w pokoju pojawiły się Ginny i Jas, dzierżąc w dłoniach wielki album.  
– Co nas ominęło?- zapytała Ginny, widząc nasz miny.  
– Och nic, tylko zbieranie szczęki twojego ukochanego z podłogi, jak się dowiedział, że Ślizgoni naprawdę nie odgryzają głów małym kotom.- odpowiedział Zabini niemal zgodnie z prawdą, a atmosfera natychmiast się rozluźniła.  
Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na oglądaniu zdjęć z mojego gryfońskiego życia i zaśmiewaniu się z niektórych naszych min. Alkohol ciągle lał się strumieniami, a otrzeźwieni eliksirem chłopcy, w krótkim czasie znowu osiągnęli stan wyjściowy. Trzeźwa byłam jedynie ja i Ginny, ponieważ ze względu na nasz stan, alkohol był dla nas owocem zakazanym. To, że byłyśmy trzeźwe, w niczym jednak nie pogorszyło naszej zabawy. Wręcz przeciwnie, bawiłyśmy się tym lepiej, obserwując kompletnie zalane towarzystwo.  
Nasze towarzyskie spotkanie zakończyło się tuż przed szóstą rano, kiedy to Gryfoni postanowili już wrócić do siebie, żeby przed śniadaniem jednak móc się przespać choć przez dwie, trzy godzinki.  
– Matko, dobrze, że dziś sobota.- westchnął Draco, opadając na łóżko, z którego chwilę wcześniej sprzątnął opróżnioną butelkę po Finlandii i cztery puste flaszki po Ognistej. Tych po piwie kremowym nawet nie licząc.  
Patrząc na zalegający w pokoju bałagan i przeliczając ilość wypitego przez moich przyjaciół alkoholu, na myśl przyszło mi tylko jedno…  
To będzie ciężki dzień! 


	45. Chapter 45

2 października 2009

No i czemu ja zawsze muszę mieć rację, no?! No, czemu? Dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewałam, sobotni poranek okazał się niezwykle ciężki i to nie tylko dla uczestników alkoholowej libacji w naszym dormitorium, ale również i dla mnie. Bo choć nie tknęłam ani kropli alkoholu, całe rano musiałam słuchać marudzenia przyjaciół, którzy byli tak przepici, że nawet najsilniejszy eliksir na kaca, niewiele im pomógł. Przysięgam, że tamta impreza, była ostatnią na jaką pozwoliłam Draconowi i całej reszcie, nigdy więcej nie dam im się tak spić!  
\- Idź sama na to śniadanie, ja i tak nie dam rady nic zjeść.- biadolił,lekko zielony na twarzy Draco, kiedy niemal siłą chciałam zwlec go z łóżka na śniadanie.  
– O nie, mój panie!- warknęłam, kiedy znów chciał się zakopać w pieleszach.- Ja się w catering nie będę bawiła, a skoro sam sobie tego piwa nawarzyłeś, to sam je teraz wypijesz!-syczałam na niego gniewnie.  
– Kobieto, nie mów przy mnie o alkoholu!- bełkotał przerażony z głową ukrytą pod poduszką.  
\- Malfoy, liczę do trzech i masz być na nogach, bo inaczej za siebie nie ręczę.- warknęłam mu do ucha, co nieco go otrzeźwiło. Nie wiem, czy ton mojego głosu, czy ukryta w wypowiedzi groźba, po której wiele mógł się spodziewać, ale w końcu z wielkimi stękami i jękami podniósł się z pościeli, po czym na dobre piętnaście minut zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Zirytowana do granic możliwości, czekałam na niego, czując jak mój żołądek prawie wrasta do kręgosłupa..- Na Merlina, jeśli nie wyjdziesz stamtąd za…- zaczęłam, jednak w tym momencie drzwi łazienki otwarły się, a moim oczom ukazał się obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, który w domniemaniu był moim narzeczonym. Przekrwione oczy błyszczały jak u wampira, nienaturalnego zielonkawego koloru skóra, zdawała się być pomarszczona, jakby miał 70, a nie 17 lat, włosy miał w nieładzie,jakby w ogóle nie dotknął ich grzebieniem. Koszula niedbale wsunięta do pogniecionych spodni, lekko przekrzywiała się przy szyi, a na twarzy malował się depresyjny grymas.  
– Malfoy, wglądasz jak wrak człowieka.- westchnęłam, podchodząc do niego, aby kilkoma zaklęciami poprawić choćby wygląd jego ubrania.  
– Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, to tak samo się czuję.- wystękał, starając się, z marnym z resztą skutkiem, zrobić coś ze swoją fryzurą. Byłam zirytowana i głodna, a on i jego zachowanie wcale nie poprawiał mi humoru. W końcu, to nie moja wina, że zachował się wczoraj, jak totalny smarkacz, a nie poważny mężczyzna, który za kilka miesięcy zostanie ojcem…  
– Uważasz, że twoja głupota w jakiś sposób mnie bawi?- warknęłam.- Zostaw już te włosy i tak nie będą wyglądały lepiej, a ja jestem głodna.- dodałam, widząc jak ciągle stara się coś zrobić z wł ąc moje zirytowanie i niecierpliwość, z głębokim westchnieniem zaniechał w końcu prób doprowadzenia swojego wyglądu, do jako-tako normalnego i ze zwieszoną głową ruszył ze mną do drzwi. Przez całą drogę musiałam jednak wysłuchiwać jego żali i jęków, że nie wie, po co ciągam go ze sobą, skoro on i tak nie ma zamiaru nic jeść, bo skończyłoby się to w toalecie, rozmową z sedesem. Zgrzytając zębami i zaciskając pięści, postanowiłam jednak nie wypowiadać się na ten temat i zbywać go niezwykle wymowną ciszą.  
W końcu jednak dotarliśmy do naszego stołu. Wszyscy oczywiście zauważyli, że moim narzeczonym nie wszystko jest w porządku, a ci, którzy nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy z początku, szybko dołączyli do reszty, kiedy Draco zasiadłszy do stołu, wielce ostentacyjnie, z wymalowanym na twarzy pełnym obrzydzeniem, odsunął od siebie talerz.  
– Bardzo jesteś dyskretny!- syknęłam, czując na sobie spojrzenia całej szkoły. No tak, teraz pewnie pomyślą, że to ja mu krzywdę robię. W końcu z córką Voldemorta, nigdy nic nie wiadomo…  
– Nie zapominaj, że to TY mnie tutaj ciągnęłaś, Merlin jeden wie po co.- burknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie zdążyłam jednak nic odpowiedzieć na jego zaczepkę, kiedy na sali pojawiła się kolejna ciekawa para. Oczy całego naszego domu i połowy reszty szkoły skierowały się na Jasmine, która choć sama była blada i ogólnie nie wyglądała najlepiej, niemal siłą ciągnęła za sobą pozieleniałego Diabła, który ilekroć spojrzał chociaż w stronę jedzenia, momentalnie zakrywał dłonią usta, a w jego oczach pojawiały się łzy, kiedy starał się powstrzymać odruch wymiotny. W oczach większości osób obserwujących tą scenę, natychmiast pojawiło się głębokie zrozumienie. Książęta Slytheriunu pobalowały, a dziś są chore..  
– Cześć.- przywitała się Jasmine.- Jezuuu, jak mnie głowa boli.- jęknęła siadając.  
– No i czemu się nie dziwię.- zaśmiałam się.- Nieźle daliście czadu, ale sami jesteście sobie winni!- powiedziałam dobitnie, kierując swoje spojrzenie na Diabła.  
– Błagam, tylko mnie tu nie umoralniaj.- jęknął chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
– A może napiłbyś się jeszcze piwka, co?- zaśmiałam się, obserwując jak po tym stwierdzeniu obydwaj z Draco zakrywając dłońmi usta. Oj, coś mi się wydaje, że długo nie przyjdzie im ochota na zakrapiane imprezy. Bardzo długo.  
– Riddle, dziś jestem chory, ale uważaj, kiedyś poczuję się lepiej!- zagroził.- A teraz błagam, niech mi ktoś poda gorącej herbaty.- zajęczał, a Jas natychmiast wyjaśniła nam, że nasz drogi przyjaciel stanowczo odmówił spożycia czegokolwiek innego, po tym, jak pół nocy spędził w łazience, walcząc z przepiciem.  
– W takich chwilach, naprawdę chwalę to, że oddałaś mi i Jas swoją sypialnię, jak przeniosłaś się do Dracona.- westchnął w końcu. Widać gorzka herbata, faktycznie postawiła go na nogi.- Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam takiej akcji w dotychczasowym dormitorium.- zakończył, a ja znów się roześmiałam.  
– Wygląda na to, że z nas wszystkich, ty odchorowałeś zabawę najbardziej.- Draco wyraził swoje współczucie znad kubka herbaty, którą za przykładem przyjaciela, postanowił wmusić w swój organizm.  
– A mnie się wydaje, że nie tylko wy dwa jesteście bardzo chorzy.- zaśmiała się Jasmine, wskazując głową na stół Gryfonów, gdzie Ginny właśnie próbowała wmusić w Harry'ego suchego tosta. Czarny również trzymał w dłoniach kubek z herbatą, jednak ilekroć Ginny podsunęła mu pod nos tosta, natychmiast mocno zaciskał powieki, a dłonią zatykał usta, jakby bojąc się, że patrząc na jedzenie, nie będzie w stanie pohamować torsji… Biedaczki…  
– Jezzz, ile myśmy tego spili?- zapytał Diabeł, obserwując męczarnie Pottera.  
– Dużo, za dużo przyjacielu.- odpowiedziałam poważnie.- Z tego co wiem, to ani wy, ani Harry słabych głów nie macie, a skoro tak was, mówiąc brzydko zeszmaciło, to wypiliście nawet bardzo dużo, za dużo!  
– Dzieki Herm, tego właśnie potrzebowałem.- sarknął.  
– Siema szefie, a co się tobie stało?- Crabbe i Goyle pojawili się nagle, siadając obok nas i zwracając uwagę na nieciekawy stan Dracona.  
– Nie ważne Goyle.- odpowiedział.- Nie ważne.- westchnął po chwili.- A ty Crabbe, powiedz…- zaczął, a w jego oczach błysnął złośliwy ognik. Vins spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, nie spodziewając się pytania, które miało paść.- ..jak ci się uprawiało, co?- zakończył blondyn, a wszyscy mogliśmy zaobserwować szkarłatny rumieniec wypływający na twarz osiłka. Równocześnie Vincent skromnie opuścił wzrok, co razem dało efekt „taniej pensjonarki"…  
– Bdbmmmm- szepnął do swoich butów, dalej czerwieniąc się ogniście.  
– Eeeeee, co?- zapytał rozbawiony Draco.  
– Powiedziałem, że….- zaczął, jednak znów się zawstydził.  
– Daj spokój, przecież sex jest dla ludzi.- Jas chciała mu jakoś pomóc.- Po prostu powiedz, czy było fajnie.- zaproponowała, widząc jak Crabbe, na słowo sex, rumieni się jeszcze bardziej. No doprawdy, ciekawy był to i osobliwy widok, obserwować płoniącego się Vincenta Crabbe'a, największego osiłka w Hogwarcie.  
– Było… dobrze.- wydukał w końcu.- Po-podobało mi się..- jęknął, jakby to było coś złego.  
– Mnie też!- rozświergotana i ewidentnie będąca w euforycznym humorze Pansy, cmoknęła go w policzek, po czym cała w skowronkach pobiegła do swoich przyjaciółek, zostawiając oniemiałego Crabbe'a samego sobie.  
Na tą demonstracje uczuć wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy gromkim śmiechem, a zawstydzony Vincent, wymigując się brakiem apetytu, zrezygnował ze śniadania i czym prędzej opuścił Wielką Salę, odprowadzany naszym wesołym śmiechem. Ta sytuacja, miała jednak plus, naszym mężczyznom ewidentnie poprawiły się humory.  
Vincent za to, przez niemal cały tydzień czerwienił się jak piwonia, kiedy tylko któreś z nas choćby spojrzało w jego kierunku. Parkinson jednak dbała o to, aby jej chłopak nie przebywał zbyt wiele w naszym towarzystwie, niemal cały czas absorbując go sobą.  
Właściwie to cały weekend minął nam dość sympatycznie. Dopiero w niedzielne popołudnie nasze humory zostały zepsute przez wezwanie Draco i Diabła do Malfoy Manor. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, co jest grane. Ojciec chce sprawozdanie z ich tajnej misji.  
Chłopcy zniknęli na niemal cały wieczór, a kiedy w końcu wrócili ich miny mówiły same ze siebie. Coś się stało, albo miało stać się w najbliższej przyszłości..  
– Mówcie!- zażądałam, kiedy ledwo zamknęliśmy za nami drzwi naszej sypialni. Draco i Blaise zmierzyli siebie spojrzeniami, po czym odpowiedzieli jedynie.  
– Twój ojciec był usatysfakcjonowany naszymi informacjami.  
– Ale co to znaczy?- dopytywałam drżąc z emocji.  
– To, że wojna rozpęta się już za kilka dni.- westchnął Diabeł, pocierając sobie skronie.  
– Nie, nie wiemy dokładnie kiedy.- Draco udzielił odpowiedzi, zanim zdążyłam otworzyć usta, żeby je zadać.- Powiedział, że poinformuje nas, w ten dzień, ale mamy się tego spodziewać w każdej najbliższej godzinie.- wyjaśnił, a mnie włosy aż się zjeżyły. A więc ta walka jest nieunikniona…  
– Nie martwcie się, zadbamy o wasze bezpieczeństwo.- dodał Diabeł, widząc zapewne nasze przerażenie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wcale nie podobało mi się to zapewnienie, jednak biorąc pod uwagę ich zmęczenie, postanowiłam zostawić tą kwestię bez komentarza. W końcu jeszcze nie działo się nic złego. Na razie…  
Tej nocy wszyscy poszliśmy dość szybko spać uznając, że skoro przed nami maluje się widmo wojny, powinniśmy być przynajmniej wypoczęci. Nie rozmawiałam z Draconem na temat tego, co powiedział Diabeł, czułam jednak, że coś jest mocno nie tak. A moje przypuszczenia potwierdziły się tylko przy poniedziałkowym śniadaniu, kiedy podczas porannej poczty, do mojego ukochanego podleciał nieznany nam puchacz, przynosząc mu jakiś niewielki list, który ku mojemu zdziwieniu zniszczył zaraz po przeczytaniu, nie chcąc nawet zdradzić kto go przysłał, nie mówiąc już o jego treści.  
– Czy tylko mnie wydaje się, że oni coś kombinują?- zapytałam Jasmine, kiedy Draco i Blaise odeszli od stołu, aby spotkać się przed lekcjami z Harrym i przekazać mu czego dowiedzieli się poprzedniego wieczora, co ewidentnie było im na rękę, bo uniknęli rozmowy o liście.  
– Nie Herm.- zgodziła się.- A biorąc pod uwagę, że kiedy odchodzili, mój brat szepnął do Blaise'a „na szczęście się zgodzili", to mnie się nie wydaje… Jestem pewna.- szepnęła smutno.- Podobnie jak tego, że nie powiedzą nam nic więcej na ten temat.- dodała kwaśno.


	46. Chapter 46

11 października 2009

W ferworze intensywnych przygotowań do OWTM-ów, oraz z powodu braku jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania ze strony chłopaków, dzieleniem się z nami treścią tajemniczego listu, lub wyjaśnieniem, co oznaczał zwrot „na szczęście się zgodzili", czy kto i na co wyrażał zgodę, w końcu dałyśmy z Jas spokój. I tak wiedziałyśmy, że sytuacja prędzej, czy później rozwiąże się sama, a my i tak poznamy tą tajemincę. Jedyne więc, co nam pozostało, to cierpliwie czekać, no i oczywiście uczyć się do egzaminów końcowych, a nauki w tej materii było naprawdę wiele. Na domiar złego niemal wszyscy nauczyciele, jakby dostali jakiegoś ataku złośliwości, zasypując nas masakryczną ilością referatów, powtórek i prac domowych.  
– Ja już nie mogę.- jęknął Zabini, odrywając się od Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych, nad którymi ślęczał już dobre 3 godziny, starając się pomiędzy setkami przepisów znaleźć te, które Snape mógłby wykorzystać na egzaminie.- Czuję się tak, jaky z mojego mózgu została już tylko rozbełtana galareta.- dodał, pocierając skronie.  
– Patrz Herm, a to ci nowość.- zaśmiała się Jasminie, podnosząc głowę znad Transmutacji.- On ma mózg..- zadrwiła, pokazując język swojemu urażonemu chłopakowi.  
– Stary, to u was rodzinne?- Diabeł zwrócił się do Dracona, który jako jedyny z nas nie siedział nad żadną książką, tylko tępo wpatrywał się w jeden punkt na ścianie.  
– Hę?- zwrócił się do Zabiniego.- Mówiłeś coś?  
– Nie ważne.- westchnął Blaise.- A ty się nie uczysz?- zagadnął po chwili, spoglądając jak Malfoy znów powraca do swojego niezwykle interesującego zajęcia.  
– Czego miałem się nauczyć z teorii, to już się nauczyłem.- odpowiedział.- Poza tym, nie wydaje mi się, żebyście i wy musieli ślęczeć nad tymi książkami…  
– A ty znowu swoje.- warknęłam poirytowana. Draco od kilku dni głosił pogląd, iż nie dane nam będzie zdać tych egzaminów, bo wcześniej rozpęta się wojna. I w swoim przekonaniu był tak silny, że za nic nie dało mu się przetłumaczyć, że przecież nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby ojciec miał zaatakować w najbliższych dniach. Zwykle w takich chwilach, zbywał rozmówcę stwierdzeniem „cisza, przed burzą" i na tym kończyła się rozmowa.  
– Och, mówię wam.- sarknął.- Poza tym, nawet jeśli zdamy egzaminy, to teoria na nic się zda.- zawyrokował.- Dlatego właśnie Diable, na nas już czas. Potter pewnie czeka w Pokoju Życzeń z nową porcją informacji.- zaśmiał się ponuro, zeskakując z łóżka i chowając swoją różdżkę do kieszeni, jak najbardziej gotów na wyjście, na kolejne „lekcje dodatkowe" z Harrym, który od kilku dni, na ich wyraźną z resztą prośbę, uczył ich zaklęć obronnych, z których był, jak to Wybraniec, mistrzem. Kiedy tylko chłopcy zniknęli z naszego pola widzenia i my od razu odrzuciłyśmy książki, bo w końcu ile można się uczyć. W swoich rozmowach sprytnie jednak unikałyśmy tematu czekających nas wydarzeń. Dawno już przyjęłyśmy taktykę, że co ma być to będzie, a my po prostu będziemy musiały się z tym zgodzić.Wieczór upłynął nam niezwykle miło i wesoło, a kiedy po godzinie od wyjścia chłopaków w naszym pokoju zjawiła się spowita w Pelerynę Niewidkę Ginny, stał się już jedynie zwykłymi babskimi plotami.  
– A wiecie, że Ron się ze mną pogodził?- zagadnęła po chwili, a my spojrzałyśmy na nią zszokowane.- No serio, powiedział, że strasznie żałuje tamtych słów i naprawdę cieszy się, że będzie wujkiem i, że odnowiłam przyjaźń z tobą i znów jestem uśmiechnięta.- mówiła, jak nakręcona.- Aha i powiedział jeszcze, że dziwi się rodzicom, że tak mnie potraktowali i, że ma im to strasznie za złe i nie ma zamiaru tego przed nimi ukrywać.  
-Jezzz, Gin, a ty jesteś pewna, że był wtedy trzeźwy?- zaśmiałam się, choć w głębi serca naprawdę cieszyłam się, że pogodziła się z bratem.  
– No wiesz, alkoholem od niego nie zajeżdżało, źrenice też miał w porządku, więc wnioskuję z tego, że chyba tak.- odpowiedziała ze śmiechem.  
– Ty, a może on się zakochał, co?- zapytała Jasmine.  
– A wiesz, że to nie byłoby takie niemożliwe…- zamyśliła się ruda.- Często ostatnio gdzieś znika i chodzi jakiś taki…taki…kurde, nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać, ale chyba pasowałoby określenie euforyczny.- wyjaśniła.- To może być zakochanie.- zawyrokowała, a niemal całą resztę wieczoru, aż do pojawienia się chłopaków, spędziłyśmy na wyszukiwaniu potencjalnych dziewczyn rudego, co dostarczyło nam nie mało rozrywki i odpędziło w siną dal myśli o egzaminach i zbliżającej się wojnie. Można powiedzieć, że znów poczułyśmy się wszystkie, jak beztroskie nastolatki, bez problemów i niepewnej przyszłości. Muszę przyznać, że to było naprawdę miłe uczucie, choć trudno było mi o sobie myśleć, jak o beztroskiej nastolatce, kiedy swoim zwyczajem, podczas rozmowy cały czas gładziłam delikatnie swój napięty brzuch, w którym równie rozbawiona, co jej mama i ciocie Hayley, wyprawiała dzikie akrobacje, co chwila uraczając mnie jakimś szturchańcem.  
– Już nie możesz się doczekać, co?- zapytała Ginny, widząc moje poczynania.  
– Och, nawet nie masz pojęcia.- zaśmiałam się.- Ale to jeszcze tylko niecałe 2 miesiące i już będę ją mogła przytulić.- westchnęłam, śmiejąc się, bo moja córka w odpowiedzi na te słowa, znów kopnęła mnie porządnie.  
– Taaak, a ja jeszcze całe pięć miesięcy.- westchnęła Ginny, również kładąc dłoń na swoim powiększonym już brzuchu.- Właściwie to nie wiem, kiedy zleciały te cztery.- dodała.  
– Ech te przyszłe matki.- Jasmine teatralnie wywróciła oczami, na co razem z Ginny głośno się zaśmiałyśmy.  
– Też powinnaś sobie sprawić.- zaproponowała Ginny, uśmiechając się promiennie do mojej przyszłej szwagierki, jakby uśmiechem chciała przekazać jej, jak cudowną sprawą jest ciąża.  
– Taaaa.- zaśmiała się Jas.- I tym samym, albo zabić mojego brata, wywołując u niego przedwczesny zawał, za co potem Herm zabiłaby mnie, albo opcja druga, sprowadzić śmierć na swojego ukochanego, którą zadałby mu mój braciszek.- zaśmiała się.- No i w efekcie tego, ja musiałabym potem pozbawić życia jego, za co Herm odebrałaby mi moje i koło się zamyka.- wyjaśniła rozbawiona.  
– Ech, to faktycznie nie wygląda za kolorowo.- zaśmiała się Ginny, a ja i Jasmine zaraz jej zawtórowałyśmy.  
– A wam, co tak wesoło?- Draco i Diabeł pojawili się w drzwiach ewidentnie zmęczeni, jednak po twarzach można było dostrzec, że również niezwykle zadowoleni.  
– Rozpatrujemy scenariusze, co by było gdyby Jas była w ciąży.- odpowiedziała zapłakana ze śmiechu Ginny, a Draco natychmiast zamarł w poł kroku.  
– JASMINEEEE!- zagrzmiał groźnie, na co zainteresowana jedynie się zaśmiała.  
– A nie mówiłam?- westchnęła w stronę Ginny.- Nie jestem w ciąży ciołku!- warknęła do brata.- Jakbyś miał mózg na swoim miejscu, albo chociaż mył uszy, to usłyszałbyś, że ruda powiedziała CO-BY-BYŁO-GDYBY!- zaakcentowała dokładnie odpowiedni zwrot, patrząc na brata, jak na tępego pierwotniaka, a my wszyscy, łącznie z Diabłem wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem na widok skonsternowanej miny Smoka i zaciętej jego siostry. Ach, ta malfoyowska krew, gdyby nie ona, nasze życie nawet biorąc pod uwagę szaleństwa mojego zbzikowanego staruszka, byłoby po prostu nudne. Po tej rozmowie, Ginny szybko zmyła się do Gryffindoru, gdzie zapewne czekał już na nią Harry, a i Jas z Diabłem nie siedzieli długo. W końcu zostałam sama z Draco, jednak byłam już tak zmęczona, że jedyne, na co było mnie stać, to wzięcie szybkiej kąpieli i udanie się spać.  
Cały następny tydzień wyglądał podobnie. Rano szkoła, potem nauka i przygotowania do egzaminów, a kiedy chłopcy znikali babskie ploty z Jas i Ginny, która swoim zwyczajem zakradała się do nas, kiedy nasi mężczyźni ćwiczyli OPCM w Pokoju Życzeń. Na dobrą sprawę lekki luz poczuliśmy dopiero w sobotę, kiedy nauczyciele w końcu odpuścili i nie zadali nam żadnej pracy, a i my stwierdziliśmy, że niczego więcej już się nie nauczymy przed poniedziałkowymi egzaminami. Cały dzień spędziliśmy więc z Draconem w łóżku, rozmawiając na nasz ulubiony ostatnio temat, czyli przyszłość. Choć wiedzieliśmy, że możemy się jeszcze gorzko nią rozczarować, planowaliśmy już wszystko, łącznie z naszym domem i kolorami, jakie będą pokrywać jego ściany. Gdybaliśmy, jak to będzie, kiedy Hayley będzie rosła i czy kiedyś jeszcze zdecydujemy się na jeszcze jedno dziecko. Oczywiście Draco mocno stał na stanowisku tego, że oczywiście, bo nie zaprzestanie prokreacji, póki nie spłodzi syna. Ktoś w końcu musi przedłużyć zacny ród Malfoyów, aby nazwisko nie zniknęło ze świata, razem z ostatnim jego dziedzicem, czyli Draconem. Nasze sielankowe rozmowy i śmiechy przerwało dopiero pukanie do drzwi.  
– Spodziewamy się kogoś?- zapytałam zdziwiona, ponieważ wiedziałam, że po drugiej stronie na pewno nie stoi żadne z naszych przyjaciół, gdyż oni już dawno zapomnieli o tak podstawowej czynności, jak pukanie przed wejściem do naszej sypialni.  
– Nie?- odpowiedział równie zdziwiony Draco, po czym głośnie zawołał- Proszę.  
W drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Goyla, który spoglądając na nas, zapytał niepewnie:  
– Szefie możemy pogadać?  
– Jasne, wchodź.- odpowiedział Draco.- Chyba, że wolisz na osobności.- dodał widząc lekkie wahanie naszego gościa.  
– To, ja może pójdę do Jas.- zaproponowałam, chcąc wstać z łóżka.  
– Nie nie musisz Hermiono.- powstrzymał mnie Gregory.- Ufam ci tak samo, jak Draco.- zapewnił uśmiechając się nieśmiało, a ja poczułam się niezwykle miło, że powiedział mi coś takiego.  
– No, to w takim razie siadaj i mów co jest.- powiedział Draco, wskazując mu fotel obok łózka i przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
– Bo widzisz Draco..- zaczął niepewnie.- Ja, ja wiem, że to może dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale chciałem się ciebie zapytać, czy ty wiesz może coś na temat planów Czarnego Pana.- wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, a my spojrzeliśmy na niego zszokowani. Żadne z nas nie rozumiało, co to może oznaczać.- To znaczy wiesz, czy ty znasz jakiś termin, albo coś..- wystękał.  
– Greg, ale ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, po co ci…- zaczął Draco.  
– Ja nie mogę wziąć w tym udziału Dracze.- odpowiedział, zanim Draco skończył pytanie.- To znaczy wiesz… kurde, trudno to powiedzieć, ale widzisz, ja się zakochałem i… i… tak się składa, że..- zaczął zmieszany, a my nagle zrozumieliśmy o co mu chodzi. Gregory bał się stanąć do walki, bo wiedział, że musiałby poprzeć Ciemną Stronę, choćby przez wzgląd na nazwisko.  
– Że, ona stoi po Jasnej Stronie, co?- dopowiedział poważnie Draco.  
– No, właściwie można tak powiedzieć.- nie wiedzieć dlaczego, Goyle nagle skrzywił się kwaśno, odpowiadając na to pytanie.  
– Sorry stary, ale nie rozumiem.- westchnął Draco.- Jak to „można tak powiedzieć"?- zapytał skołowany, przyglądając się, jak Goyle ciężko przełyka ślinę, jakby to co chciał nam powiedzieć, było niezwykle ciężkie. W końcu po chwili znaczącego milczenia, przerywanego jedynie dźwiękiem wyłamywanych stawów w dłoni Gregorego, chłopak odważył się podzielić z nami swoją tajemnicą.  
– Bo nie chodzi o nią, a o niego.- szepnął, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.- Jestem gejem Draco, ale co do reszty, to masz rację, mój partner stoi po Jasnej Stronie i dlatego nie chcemy walczyć.- wyznał.- Nie możemy przeciw sobie, chyba mnie rozumiesz.- szepnął, po czym podniósł swój wzrok, żeby w końcu na nas spojrzeć.  
– No, to mnie zaskoczyłeś.- zaśmiał się Draco.- W życiu nie pomyślałbym, że jesteś homo, no, ale to nie jest teraz ważne.- uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie.  
– Nie, nie jesteś zły, ani obrzydzony?- zapytał zaskoczony osiłek.  
– Niby czemu? To twój wybór.- odpowiedział.- No, ale najważniejsze jest to, co w tej sytuacji zamierzacie zrobić?- zapytał poważnie, a ja już po jego minie wiedziałam, że zrobi wszystko, co może, żeby pomóc przyjacielowi, a jednocześnie nie szkodząc sobie w razie jakiegoś przypału.  
– Chcemy uciec, ale wiesz… możliwie jak najbliżej bitwy, żeby za szybko nie zaczęli nas szukać.- odpowiedział poważnie.- I dlatego tu jestem.- przyznał przenosząc swoje spojrzenie z twarzy Draco na moją.- Uznałem, że wy możecie coś wiedzieć na temet tego, kiedy to ma się stać.- powiedział cicho, lekko speszony swoją zuchwałością.  
– Cóż..- westchnęłam.- Musimy cię rozczarować, bo w tej kwestii nie mamy żadnych pewnych informacji.- odpowiedziałam smutno, przyglądając się, jak nadzieja na jego twarzy pomału gaśnie.  
– Ale jeśli naprawdę chcecie uciekać.- do rozmowy wtrącił się Draco.- To moją sugestią jest, żebyście nie zwlekali. Mam przeczucie, że to może stać się w najbliższych dniach.- wyjaśnił, a ja chyba pierwszy raz nie miałam sumienia, żeby wypominać mu jego paranoję.- Na waszym miejscu zrezygnowałbym z egzaminów.- poradził poważnie, a na potwierdzenie jego słów, również i ja pokiwałam poważnie głową.  
– Dzięki.- szepnął Goyle, pomału wstając z fotela.- Nigdy wam tego nie zapomnę.- szepnął niemal już w drzwiach.- Żegnajcie.  
– Uważaj na siebie osiłku.- powiedział Draco, mierząc przyjaciela wzrokiem. Wiedziałam, że ciężko mu się z nim rozstać, jednak zaimponował mi, tym co zrobił.  
– Wy też.- Goyle uśmiechnął się do nas promiennie.- I życzę wam szczęścia w walce i potem..- i zniknął za drzwiami, a my mieliśmy pewność, że było to ostatnie nasze spotkanie.  
Wieczór spędziliśmy na rozmawiając na ten temat. Nie kryłam swojego podziwu dla Draco, że zachował się tak wspaniale. Nie tylko nie potępiając Goyla, że chce zdezerterować, ani nie szydząc z jego orientacji, a wręcz przeciwnie, dokładając wszelkich starań, aby pomóc przyjacielowi, który już od najmłodszych lat był gdzieś obok i mimo, że nie tak bliski, jak Zabini, to jednak ważny.  
Zasnęliśmy późnym wieczorem, zmęczenie rozmowami, a kiedy następnego dnia rano wyszliśmy z sypialni z zamiarem udania się na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, już w Pokoju Wspólnym dopadł do nas roztrzęsiony Crabbe.  
– Draco!  
– Co się stało Vince?- zapytaliśmy razem, przerażeni wyrazem jego twarzy. Crabbe wyglądał jedonocześnie na skrajnie wystraszonego i kompletnie zagubionego.  
– Gerg…- wysapał, a my natychmiast zrozumieliśmy.- Zniknął, razem ze swoimi rzeczami.- wyjaśniał.- Po prostu, wieczorem zasypialiśmy wszyscy, a rano już go nie było.- panikował.  
– Spokojnie Vincent, spokojnie.- Draco uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.- Goyle postanowił opuścić szkołę raz na zawsze, ale wierz mi, wszystko okey. Po prostu znalazł inny priorytet.- powiedział dobitnie, a osoby, które do tej pory przysłuchiwały się naszej rozmowie, czym prędzej ruszyły, aby podzielić się tą informacją z innymi.  
– Będzie niezły skandal.- westchnęłam, kiedy razem z Diabłem i Jas, których oczywiście wprowadziliśmy w szczegóły, szliśmy do Wielkiej Sali. Wtedy jeszcze nie miałam pojęcia, jak wielki będzie ten skandal. O jego sile przekonaliśmy się jednak, kiedy ledwo przekroczyliśmy próg jadalni. Okazało się bowiem, że nie tylko nasz dom przeżywa stratę ucznia…  
– Coooo?!- wrzasnął Draco, kiedy zaaferowana i zmartwiona Ginny podbiegła do nas, żeby podzielić się z nami nowinami, a obok niej stanął równie markotny Harry.  
– No przecież ci mówię, że mój brat zniknął w nocy i nikt nie wie, co się z nim stało.- szepnęła.- Herm, to dlatego on się ze mną pogodził, wiedział, że ma się stać coś złego.- powiedziała przerażona, spoglądając na mnie.  
– Ginny, z twoim bratem nie stało się nic złego.- zaśmiałam się.  
– Błagam cię Herm, nie mów tego na głos!- jęknął zielony na twarzy Diabeł.- Terapia szokowa po werbalizacji tej sprawy, będzie mnie kosztowała majątek.- dodał, a Draco w zamyśleniu pokiwał pokiwał głową, na znak zgody.  
– Wy coś na ten temat wiecie?- zagadnął Harry.  
– No, niestety.- westchnął Draco.  
– Gin, pamiętasz, jak zastanawiałyśmy się, czy Ron jest zakochany?- zapytałam.  
– No, tak.- zgodziła się niepewnie, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza to pytanie.  
– Otóż jest.- odpowiedziałam.- Tylko, że nie w dziewczynie.- dodałam obserwując, jak ruda i Harry bledną gwałtownie, kiedy dotarł do nich sens moich słów.- I tak się akurat zdarzyło, że dzisiaj w nocy, również i z naszego domu ktoś zniknął, a ja mam podstawy, żeby sądzić…  
– Pewność, nazwijmy to pewnością.- wtrącił ciągle pozieleniały Draco, który ewidentnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel zakochał się w Gryfonie.  
– Och, powiedzie nam wreszcie o co chodzi?- warknął Harry.  
– O to chodzi Potti, że rudy i Goyle zrezygnowali z dalszej nauki na rzecz ich wielkiej miłości.- wyjaśnił Zabini.- Aha i uciekli, bo nie chcieli walczyć przeciwko sobie, a tak by się pewnie stało.  
– Nieprawdaż, że to romantyczne.- zaśmiałam się do Ginny, która ewidentnie się rozpogodziła na wiadomość o tym, że z jej bratem wszystko jest w porządku i, że zapewne jest teraz gdzieś szczęśliwy razem ze swoim ukochanym.  
– Przegięłaś.- westchnął w moją stronę Zabini, a my wybuchnęliśmy gromkim śmiechem.  
Oczywiście wiadomość o zniknięciu dwóch uczniów szybko obiegła całą szkołę i przez całą niedzielę, nikt nie rozmawiał o niczym innym, jak tylko o tej zakazanej miłości, zwieńczonej spektakularną ucieczką…  
Również przy poniedziałkowym śniadaniu ciągle słychać było podniecone szepty, jednak jakby cichsze, zwłaszcza ze strony siódmorocznych, którzy za kilka godzin mieli rozpocząć najważniejsze w swoim życiu egzaminy. Nasza czwórka już obyła się z myślą o tym skandalu, więc wesoło gawędziliśmy nad talerzami, kiedy do sali wleciały sowy. Wszyscy z przerażeniem spojrzeliśmy na czarnego, jak smoła puchacza, który podleciał prosto do Dracona. Znałam tą sowę doskonale i wiedziałam, że jej przybycie nie wróży niczego dobrego. Draco jedynie spojrzał niepewnie w stronę Zabiniego, po czym drżącą dłonią odebrał od ptaka list.  
Wiadomość napisana dłonią mojego ojca, zawierała tylko kilka słów, jednak jej treść sprawiła, że wszystkim nam zamarły serca…

 _ **Szykuj się chłopcze.**_ __ **  
** _ **To już dziś!**_ **  
** _ **Wiesz, co masz robić!**_

 _ **T.M.R.**_

 _ **CDN…  
_**_


	47. Chapter 47

13 października 2009

Cała nasza czwórka spojrzała nasiebie w przerażeniu. Wiedzieliśmy, aż za dobrze, co oznacza ten list i jakieniesie za sobą konsekwencje dla nas. Mimo tego, że spodziewałam się takiegoobrotu sytuacji już od dawna i tak nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać targającegomną przerażenia. Jas też nie wyglądała o wiele lepiej, jej błękitne oczy zaszłyłzami, kiedy spojrzała na naszą trójkę. Zdaje się, podobnie jak my wszyscy iona właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że istnieje wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że wtakim gronie siedzimy już po raz ostatni. Jedynie siedzący obok nas chłopcywydawali się w miarę opanowani. Choć w ich oczach również błyszczały iskrystrachu, ich miny były zacięte, a spojrzenie twarde, kiedy porozumiewawczospoglądali sobie w oczy. I nagle dotarło do mnie, że Draco cały czas miał racjęi zdążył już do niej przekonać i Zabiniego, w związku z tym, dla nich nie byłoto, aż tak wielkie zaskoczenie, jak dla mnie i Jas, bo my przecież niechciałyśmy ufać osądowi Malfoya, że wojna rozpocznie się szybciej, niżegzaminy.

\- I c-co terazzrobimy?- szepnęła Jasmine obserwując, jak Draco chowa list ojca do kieszeni,po czym bystrym wzrokiem rozgląda się za Harrym.

\- To, coustaliliśmy.- odpowiedział szybko i poważnie.- Chodźcie!- zarządził, ciągnącmnie za dłoń, bo właśnie zauważył wychodzących z Wielkiej Sali, Harry'ego iGinny. Żadne z nas nie miało siły się przeciwstawiać. Niemo przyjęliśmy faktjego dowództwa nad tym wszystkim. To on był tu szefem, a my bezgranicznie muufaliśmy.

\- Działamy, tak jakustaliliśmy?- szepnął do niego Zabini, kiedy byliśmy już w drzwiachwejściowych, na co Draco jedynie pokiwał głową.

\- Okey, to co mymamy robić?- zapytałam, czując jak wraca mi odwaga cywilna, a nogi pomału tracąuczucie miękkości. Byłam gotowa stanąć do walki choćby i w tej chwili.

\- Iść dodormitorium i spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.- twardo odpowiedział Draco,nawet na mnie nie spoglądając, ponieważ wzrokiem wciąż łowił w tłumie czuprynęPottera.

\- Ale…- zaczęłam,jednak nie dał mi skończyć.

\- Hermiona, Jas,bez dyskusji!- warknął Zabini.- Nie mamy czasu na wasze, „ale"!- dodał, a w tejchwili po Sali Wejściowej rozległo się wołanie Dracona.

\- Potter!-wspomniany, natychmiast zwrócił na nas swój wzrok, a widząc zapewne naszeskonsternowane miny, czym prędzej zawrócił i podszedł w naszym kierunku zciekawością wpatrując się w nasze oblicza. Na szczęście nasze porozumienie jużod jakiegoś czasu nie wzbudzało w szkole większych fascynacji, więc ludziemijający nas w drodze na, lub ze śniadania, nie zwracali na nas większej uwagi.

\- Coś się stało,chłopaki?- zapytał, kiedy stał już obok nas.

\- Zaczęło się.-szybko odpowiedział Draco.- Czarny Pan zaatakuje dzisiaj.- wyjaśniłpospiesznie, rzucając Harry'emu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.- Wiesz, co maszrobić. Spotykamy się za pół godziny.- rzucił, po czym nie czekając na reakcjębruneta, złapał mnie za łokieć i czym prędzej ruszył w stronę lochów, a zanaszym przykładem to samo zrobił Blaise. Szliśmy w milczeniu, nie odzywając siędo siebie ani słowem. Wszyscy byliśmy głęboko pogrążeni we własnychnieciekawych myślach i wyobrażeniach. Ponadto ja osobiście, oraz sądząc po jejminie, również Jasmine zastanawiałyśmy się, cóż takiego planują nasi mężczyźni,bo ewidentnie my do końca w ten plan nie byłyśmy wtajemniczone, co nie podobałomi się nawet odrobinę.

W końcu jednak doszliśmy do naszego dormitorium. I dobrze,bo cisza pomału zaczynała mnie już irytować. Nie dość, że się bałam, to jeszczezielonego pojęcia nie miałam, co tak naprawdę dzieje się wokół mnie, a tonaprawdę nie poprawiało mi humoru!

Bez żadnych zbędnych słów, rozstaliśmy się z Jas i Zabinimna korytarzu prowadzącym do naszych sypialni, jednak zanim Draco niemal siłąwepchnął mnie do środka, zdążyłam jeszcze usłyszeć, jak mruczy do Diabła „półgodziny!".

\- Możesz mipowiedzieć, co tu się do cholery jasnej, dzieje?!- wrzasnęłam pięć minutpóźniej, kiedy siedząc na łóżku, obserwowałam jak Malfoy krzątając się wpośpiechu po naszej sypialni, pakuje moje rzeczy do jakiejś torby, niezwracając nawet uwagi na moje zadawane półgłosem pytania. Krzyk ewidentniewyrwał go z jego własnych myśli, bo spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony i odpowiedziałszybko:  
\- A nie widać?

\- No właśnie widać,ale możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, czemu pakujesz moje rzeczy?- warknęłamzirytowana, zakładając dłonie na piersi. To ani trochę mi się nie podobało. Aniociupinkę!

\- To chybaoczywiste.- odpowiedział, dopakowując do torby kolejny sweter i rozglądając siępo pokoju, czy coś jeszcze mógłby tam dopakować. Już chciałam mu odpowiedzieć,że to wcale nie jest oczywiste, jednak w momencie, kiedy otwierałam usta, donaszych uszu dobiegł hałas za drzwiami.

\- WYBIJ TO SOBIE ZGŁOWY!- we wzburzonym głosie, od razu rozpoznałam krzyk mojej przyjaciół , więc nie tylko ja mam problem z ukochanym, dobrze wiedzieć.- NIE ZGADZAMSIĘ, ROZUMIESZ?! NIEEEE!- wrzasnęła na korytarzu, a już w następnej sekundzie,rozwścieczona do granic możliwości Jasmine, wparowała do naszej sypialni ztakim impetem, że drzwi z rumorem uderzyły o ścianę. Byłam w szoku, takwyprowadzonej z równowagi Malfoyówny, nie widziałam jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.-Świetnie to sobie wykombinowałeś braciszku, ale masz problem, bo JA SIĘ NIEZGADZAM!- wrzasnęła podbiegając do Dracona.

\- Jas, uspokójsię.- polecił zimno.- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie.

\- A POWINNO,TY…TY…TY… NADĘTY PAJACU!- wrzeszczała wymachując mu dłońmi przed nosem.- NIEDAM SIĘ, ROZUMIESZ…

\- A chcesz sięzałożyć?- warknął, spoglądając na nią zimno, jednak ciągle kontynuowałpakowanie mojej torby. W tej chwili w pokoju powił się równie czerwony natwarzy, co swoja dziewczyna, Blaise. Przyglądając się całej sytuacji iewidentnie chcąc podejść do Jasmine.

\- Nie zbliżaj siędo mnie Zabini!- warknęła ostrzegawczo.

\- ZRAZ!- tymrazem to ja krzyknęłam tak, że wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na mnie zszokowani,jakby nagle przypominając sobie o mojej obecności.- Czy ja się w końcu dowiem,o co chodzi?- zapytałam, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie z twarzy na twarz.

\- Och, to jeszczeci nie powiedział?- złośliwie zapytała Jasmine, podchodząc do mnie pomału.- Ciidioci, chcą nas gdzieś wywieźć na czas walki. O to chodzi.- wyjaśniła, a wemnie się zagotowało ze złości. No, to już przekracza wszelkie granice.

\- COOOO?!-krzyknęłam zrywając się na równe nogi i podchodząc do Draco.- Nie uda ci się,rozumiesz?- warknęłam.- Zostaję w zamku i stanę do tej przeklętej walki!

\- Ryzykując życie,swoje, moje i naszej córki, tak?- syknął zirytowany.- No, naprawdę świetnyplan, pogratulować.- zadrwił, zapinając spakowaną już torbę.- A TERAZ WY DWIE,BEZ GADANIA I FOCHÓW, ZABIERACIE SWOJE TYŁKI I IDZIECIE ZA MNĄ!- wrzasnął nanas, a my aż podskoczyłyśmy na dźwięk jego głosu, przesączonego gniewem i zirytowaniem.

\- NIE!- wrzasnęłaJasmine.

\- Nie!- poszłam zajej przykładem, jednak nie dało się nie zauważyć, że nieco mnie pewnie, niżprzed chwilą. Słowa Malfoya jednak dały mi do myślenia. Naprawdę chcęzaryzykować życiem Hayley?

\- NIE ZACHOWUJCIE SIĘ,JAK ROZPIESZCZONE SMARKULE.- wrzasnął, milczący do tej pory Diabeł.- JEŚLIJESZCZE SIĘ NIE ZORIENTOWAŁYŚCIE, TO WŁAŚNIE ZACZĘŁA SIĘ WOJNA. NIE MAMY CZASUNA WASZE FOCHY.

\- Zab, spokojnie.-Draco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, spoglądając na nas poważnie.- Jeśli nie chcąiść po dobroci, to zmusimy je siłą.- westchnął, jakby była to ostateczność.

\- CIEKAWE, JAK MASZZAMIAR TO ZROBIĆ?- wrzasnęła Jasmine, która po tych słowach, aż zadrżała zezłości.

\- Nie zapominaj,czyim jestem synem i na kogo szkolono mnie przez całe życie, siostrzyczko.-odpowiedział zimno.- Wydaje mi się, że w związku z tym faktem, nikogo niezdziwi fakt, że tuż przed ostateczną walką, z mojej różdżki padną dwaImperiusy.- zagroził, a w jego oczach widziałam, że absolutnie nie żartował.Był jak najbardziej gotów to zrobić.

\- Nie ośmieliszsię.- pisnęła Jas, która ewidentnie również zauważyła w jego postawie, żedaleki jest od żartów i jakby spuściła z tonu wypowiedzi.

\- Powtarzam kolejnyraz, chcesz się założyć, Jasmine?- syknął, wydobywając różdżkę z kieszeni zewidentnym zamiarem pozbawienia swojej siostry, jej własnej woli.

\- NIE!- wrzasnęłam,zasłaniając ją swoim własnym ciałem i spoglądając groźnie w oczy swojegoopanowanego do granic możliwości narzeczonego.

\- Och, nie masprawy, mogę zacząć od ciebie.- warknął.

\- Tylko spróbuj.-zagroziłam, a on po prostu się roześmiał.- I co cię tak śmieszy?

\- Myślisz, żejakakolwiek twoja groźna jest teraz w stanie mnie przed tym powstrzymać?-zapytał zimno, ciągle celując we mnie różdżką.

\- Myślę, że tak,jeśli zagrożę ci, że jeśli to zrobisz to, to będzie koniec!- syknęłam, sięgającpo ostateczną broń, jaka przyszła mi teraz na myśl.- Koniec, rozumiesz? Nigdywięcej nie zobaczysz ani mnie, ani tym bardziej Hayley.- wywarczałam.

\- Myślę, że tobędzie uczciwa cena, biorąc pod uwagę, że osobiście nie wiem, czy do żyjęświtu.- odpowiedział opanowanym głosem.- A wywożąc was stąd, przynajmniejzapewnię życie wam.- dodał spoglądając mi w oczy z nieskrywanym już bólem.- I wierzmi, że ja naprawdę nie chcę ci tego robić, ale sama mnie do tego zmuszasz.-wyjaśnił spokojnie, cały czas patrząc mi w oczy, ale równocześnie nieopuszczając różdżki wycelowanej w moją pierś.- Nie pozwolę ci walczyć,rozumiesz? W każdej innej sytuacji tak, ale nie teraz, kiedy jesteś w siódmymmiesiącu ciąży i stanowisz tak doskonały obiekt. Podobnie, jak nie pozwolęzostać tutaj Jasmine. Nie po tym, czym zagroził nam twój ojciec, zlecając nasząmisję. Jesteście obydwie w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, bo on w końcu dowie sięo tym, że zdradziliśmy.- mówił szybko, ale spokojnie, nie unosząc głosu, a jaczułam jak miękną mi nogi. Mówił sensownie.- My sami sobie poradzimy, alemusimy być skupieni, rozumiesz? A w skupieniu nie pomoże nam ochranianie was.-zakończył, raz jeszcze przeciągle spoglądając na twarz swojej siostry, którateż ewidentnie osłabła w swoich protestach.- Macie ostatnią chwilę na wybór,moje drogie.- powiedział poważnie.- Nie mamy już więcej czasu na bezsensownekłótnie.

\- Gdzie chcesz nasukryć?- zapytała Jas, wysuwając się zza moich pleców i opuszczając dłonią, jegodłoń z różdżką, tym samym dając mu niewerbalny znak, że zgadza się z ichplanem.

\- Gdzieś, gdziebędziecie bezpieczne, do kogoś, kto na pewno będzie w stanie dobrze was obronićw razie czego.- odpowiedział, chowając swoją różdżkę.

\- To raczejmgliste.- powiedziałam.

\- Jesteśmy wSlytherinie, nie powiem ci tego teraz, ale akurat TY się ucieszysz.-odpowiedział.- A teraz, jeśli łaska, to chodźmy już, bo Potter i Ginny, jużpewnie czekają.- zawyrokował, łapiąc moją torbę i przepuszczając nas wdrzwiach.

\- Ginny?- zapytałamzszokowana.

\- No, chyba niemyślałaś, że zostawimy ją w zamku?- westchnął Zabini, pojawiając się u mojegoboku z plecakiem Jasmine w dłoni.- Ona też jest zagrożona, choćby przez wzglądna Pottera.- wyjaśnił.- I jedzie z wami.- dodał pewnie, a mnie chcąc nie chcącprzeszło przez myśl, jakaż awantura musiała wstrząsnąć fasadami wieżyGryffindoru, kiedy my kłóciłyśmy się z Draco i Blaisem. W milczeniu przeszliśmyprzez lochy i opustoszałą Salę Wejściową. Szkoła była cicha, ponieważ wszyscyprzygotowywali się właśnie do egzaminów, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że te wcale się wtym roku nie odbędą. Szczęśliwi, nieświadomi szaraczkowie…

Również przy wyjściu, nie napotkaliśmy żadnego na zewnętrznym dziedzińcu zauważyliśmy dwie znajome sylwetki. Tak, jaksię spodziewałam, Ginny była nachmurzona i założonymi na piersi dłońmi, stałaodwrócona plecami do Harry'ego. Na jej ramionach dostrzegłam jednak ramiączkaod plecaka, więc brunet przemówił jej do rozsądku. Podchodząc jednak bliżej,mogliśmy dokładnie zauważyć, iż odniósł sukces, bynajmniej nie bezproblemowo,ponieważ jego lewy policzek ozdabiała wściekle czerwona plama, która jakmogłabym się założyć, idealnie pasowałaby do dłoni mojej rudej przyjaciółki. A,więc na siódmym piętrze było jeszcze ostrzej, niż w lochach.

\- Dobra dziewczyny,wy idziecie dalej z Draconem.- powiedział nagle Zabini, spoglądając poważnie wnasze twarze.- Ja i Potti, musimy uciąć sobie pogawędkę z zarządem tej szkoły.-westchnął.- No, to…- zaczął, a w jego oczach, drugi raz w życiu dostrzegłamłzy. Zrozumiałam, chciał się żegnać…

\- Nie!-przerwałam.- Nie będziemy się żegnać Diable, rozumiesz?!- szepnęłam, choć imoje oczy pełne były już łez.- Nie będziemy się żegnać, bo za niedługo sięzobaczymy.- powiedziałam pewnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, żemasz racje.- westchnął tuląc mnie mocno. I nagle wszyscy utonęli w czyichśuściskach, ale ja już nie zwracałam na to uwagi, skupiona na Zabinim.- Jednak,gdyby coś, to wiedz, że cieszę się, że ciebie poznałem.- szepnął, a japrzytuliłam go mocniej.- Byłaś naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką i kompanką dożartów, dziękuję.

\- Diable, proszę,nie żegnaj się.- załkałam w jego mankiet.

\- Nie żegnam się,po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedziała.- powiedział, całując mnie w czoło.- Uważajna siebie i moją chrześnicę.- powiedział na końcu, czule gładząc mój brzuch.

Chwilę potem stałam obok Dracona, obserwując jak dwiezakochane bez pamięci pary, pomiędzy strumieniami łez wyznają sobie miłość, niewiedząc, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkają. Serce bolało mnie na myśl, żeto mój własny ojciec, jest powodem, dla którego teraz płyną te łzy niepewnościi żalu.

\- Będzie dobrze.-szepnął Draco, widząc jak ze łzami w oczach obserwuję, jak teraz Diabeł ściskaGinny, a Jasmine Harry'ego.

\- Obiecujesz?-szepnęłam słabo, czując w gardle wielką, bolesną gulę.

\- Słowo Malfoya.-szepnął. – Dobra, dziewczyny, pole teleportacyjne, które z wielkim trudem udałonam się z chłopakami wytworzyć, znajduje się koło tej fontanny.- powiedział,kiedy wszyscy już wyciskali wszystkich.- Myślę, że nie ma, na co czekać,chodźmy.- zarządził, prowadząc nas w kierunku zbiornika wody, na środkudziedzińca. A mnie przeszło przez myśl, jak bardzo musiało im zależeć na naszymbezpieczeństwie, skoro zaparli się tak bardzo, że tylko we trójkę udało im sięzłamać czary i bariery dyrektora, co z pewnością łatwe nie było. I nagle teżdotarło do mnie, co robili podczas tych rzekomych korepetycji z OPCM i czemuwracali tacy zmęczeni..

A potem wszystko stało się tak szybko. Blaise i Harry,rzucając nam ostatnie tęskne spojrzenia, ruszyli w kierunku szkoły, a ostatnie,co zapamiętałam, to ich widok, wchodzących po schodach, aby udać się na rozmowęz dyrektorem. Nie łatwą rozmowę, tego byłam pewna. Potem była już tylkociemność, ograniczona do dusznej i ciasnej rury czasoprzestrzeni, w której jakmi się wydawało, cały czas świata spoczywał na moich barkach, pozbawiając mniemożliwości zaczerpnięcia oddechu. A kiedy już niemal myślałam, że zacznę siędusić, a podróż nigdy nie dobiegnie dla mnie do końca, poczułam stały grunt podnogami. Nieśmiało uchyliłam powieki, nie wiedząc, czego mogę się spodziewać, apierwsze, co uderzyło w moje oczy, to skąpana w nocnej poświacie, znajomaokolica. Gdyby nie okoliczności, moje serce zapewne podskoczyłoby z radości nawidok stojącego pośrodku lasu, na niewielkiej polanie, białego domu, z ogromemokien wyglądających na naprawdę stare i zabytkowe, oraz na dźwięk szemrzącegonieopodal strumyka…

\- Fors.- szepnęłam.

\- Mówiłem, że sięucieszysz.- odpowiedział Draco.

\- A-ale jak?-zapytałam zaskoczona.

\- Cóż, możnapowiedzieć, że trochę sobie korespondowałam z tym twoim blondaskiem.- gdzieś zboku dobiegł mnie znajomy dźwięczny głos.

\- Al?- zapytałam wciemność, choć wiedziałam, że mam rację.

\- A jak łobuzie.-zaśmiała się, nagle materializując się przede mną.- Ugh, ale was dużo.-zaśmiała się, ściskając mnie mocno i wsłuchując się w otoczenie.

\- Czworo.-odpowiedziała zdziwiona Ginny, spoglądając podejrzliwie na moją drogąprzyjaciółkę.

\- Fizycznie.-odpowiedziała Alice, na co Ginny zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.- Ale w ogóle, tosiedmioro, jeśli się nie mylę.- zaśmiała się.

\- Co?- Ginny niemogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała.

\- Potem ci towyjaśnię Ginny.- westchnęłam.

\- Słusznie, a terazchodźmy do domu.- wtrąciła Alice.- Wszyscy już od kilku dni są w pełnejgotowości.- zwróciła się do Draco.- Zajmiemy się nimi odpowiednio, o nic sięnie martw.- zapewniła, a on obdarzył ją ciepłym uśmiechem. W każdej innejsytuacji, skakałabym niemal pod samo niebo, na myśl o tym, że mój narzeczonyjest ze mną w Forks i, że akceptuje Alice, teraz jednak ta radość była bardzoodległa.

\- Na to liczę.-odpowiedział.- No dobrze, na mnie już czas.- westchnął, a moje serce rozdarłból. Teraz był nasz czas na pożegnanie.

\- Al, zabierzdziewczyny do środka.- poprosiłam, chcąc zostać z Draco sama.

\- Ej, jeszcze cięodprowadzę.- zaśmiał się blondyn, ruszając z nami do domu. Jednak, kiedy Alicei dziewczyny weszły już do środka, on zatrzymał się na ganku.- Tutaj siępożegnamy, kochanie.- szepnął cicho.

\- Nie będziemy siężegnać.- powiedziałam twardo, czując jak gula w moim gardle znów rośnieniebezpiecznie.

\- Hermiona, wiesz,że jutro jest niepewne- szepnął cicho, podchodząc do mnie.- Musimy siępożegnać, choćby i po to, aby móc się znowu przywitać, w miejmy nadzieję,lepszym świecie.- szepnął.

\- Ale ja nie chcę.-rozkleiłam się na dobre.- Nie zostawiał mnie tu, nie zostawiaj, proszę! Zostańze mną, ukryjmy się razem.- płakałam w jego ramię, znając odpowiedź na mojebłagania.

\- Wiesz, że niemogę.- szepnął spokojnie.- Muszę wrócić i stanąć do tej walki, za nas.- mówiłspokojnie, głaszcząc moje włosy.- Kocham cię Hermiono, ciebie i naszą córeczkę.I to dla was będę walczył, do ostatniej kropli krwi. Tylko po to, żebyście wy,gdybym ja już tego nie doczekał, mogły żyć spokojnie i szczęśliwie.- szeptał.-Miałem ci tego nie mówić, ale teraz myślę, że tak trzeba…- westchnął pochwili.- Hermiono, jeśli coś się stanie, to u Szefa Banku Gringotta, znajdzieszwiadomość ode mnie. Zapisałem tobie i Hayley cały swój majątek i wszystkiepodległe mnie, jako dziedzicowi nazwiska, posiadłości. Zadbałem o wasząprzyszłość tak, że nigdy niczego wam nie zabraknie, jeśli mnie nie będzie naświecie. Mam tylko jedną prośbę, gdyby coś… gdybym… po prostu nadaj jejnazwisko Malfoy, dobrze?- szepnął łamiącym się głosem, łapiąc moją twarz wswoje dłonie tak, że zmuszał mnie do patrzenia w swoje oczy.

\- Nie mów tak.-zapłakałam.- Nic ci się nie stanie, Draco. Nie może.- tak bardzo chciałam w towierzyć, tak bardzo potrzebowałam tej świadomości, że to nie jest naszeostatnie spotkanie.

\- Tego nie wiesz nawetty.- szepnął smutno.- Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, że zawsze będę przywas, rozumiesz? Zawsze! I zawsze tak samo będę was kochał.- po tych słowachmocno pocałował moje usta, dłonią gładząc mój brzuch.- Dbajcie o siebie.-szepnął, a ja czułam, że moment rozstania jest już blisko, więc mocniejwczepiłam się w jego koszulę.- Hermiono, musisz mnie puścić.- szepnął,odrywając moje dłonie.- Zajmij się nią, dobrze?- poprosił kogoś ponad moimramieniem, a ja już w następnej sekundzie tonęłam w stalowym uścisku Emmetta,obserwując jak Draco schodzi po schodach, aby teleportować się w cieniu drzew.

\- DRAAAACOOOOO!-wyłam, wyrywając się Emmettowi, jednak jego uścisk był zbyt silny.-Draaaacoooo, Draaacoooo proszę, błagam…- szlochała, patrząc, jak przygotowujesię do zniknięcia.- Błagaaaamm

\- Zawsze będę ciękochał.- szepnął, po czym skupił się mocno i w momencie, kiedy wyszarpałam sięw końcu z uścisku wampira, zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

-Nieeeeeee!-zapłakałam, upadając na ziemię w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał mójukochany. Emmett jednak już w następnej sekundzie podniósł mnie z klęczek,mocno tuląc do swojej zimnej piersi. Ogarnęła mnie złość, więc zaczęłam naślepo okładać jego tors piąstkami, płacząc.

\- Uspokój się, botylko się poobijasz.- powiedział poważnie.- Wiesz, że i tak byś go niepowstrzymała.- dodał, jednak jego słowa do mnie nie docierały.- Hermionauspokój się.- prosił, łapiąc moje dłonie, abym faktycznie nie zrobiła sobiekrzywdy.

\- Ja się nią zajmę,Em.- ciepły głos Belli rozbrzmiał tuż obok nas, a jej opiekuńcze ramie,odciągnęło mnie od Emmetta.- Chodź do domu, Herm.- szepnęła.- Jemu już niepomożesz, a twoje przyjaciółki cię potrzebują, chyba nie czują się zbyt pewniew naszym towarzystwie.- szepnęła, gładząc mnie po plecach, a ja odetchnęłampomału. Faktycznie, teraz Jas i Ginny pewnie nie bardzo wiedzą, co się dzieje igdzie są.

\- Ale on…-załkałam.

\- Wszystko będziedobrze.- szepnęła Bella.- Pamiętaj, że jeśli mocno w coś wierzysz, to mimoprzeciwności i tak to osiągniesz.- powiedziała, a ja uśmiechnęłam się jak kto, ale Bella Cullen, chyba doskonale wiedziała, o czym mówi.  
Nieco uspokojona, dałam się wprowadzić do domu, gdzie zastałam naprawdęprzedziwny widok…  
CDN…


	48. Chapter 48

24 października 2009

Gdyby nie sytuacja, w której obecnie sięznajdowałam, oraz ciągle utrzymująca się w moim gardle, bolesna klucha żalu,zapewne wybuchłabym śmiechem na widok, jaki zastałam w środku, kiedy Bella,ciągle czule mnie obejmując wprowadziła mnie do salonu. Dwie moje przyjaciółkistały w rogu pokoju, z dłońmi w kieszeniach, gdzie jak przypuszczałam kurczowościskały swoje różdżki, przerażonymi spojrzeniami obrzucając zgromadzone wdrugim końcu salonu spore towarzystwo, które również spoglądało na nie, niewiedząc, czego się spodziewać po tych dwóch zupełnie nie znajomych im ł jeden rzut oka na tą scenerię, żeby zauważyć pełen troski wzrokEsmee, zniesmaczenie Rose, drgające w rozbawieniu kąciki ust Edwarda, którydoskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z myśli moich kompanek, pełne skupienie Jaspera,który chyba postanowił nieco rozluźnić atmosferę, oraz wyrażającą gotowośćprzemiany pozę Jackoba, który lekko za sobą trzymał przypatrującą się ciekawiecałej scenerii Renesmee.

\- Mówiłam, że chyba nie czują sięnajlepiej.- szepnęła Bella, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem.

\- Ciocia!- krzyk małej Nessie poniósł się popomieszczeniu, przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę, a już w następnej chwili, maławyrwawszy się z objęć Jackoba podbiegła wtulając się we mnie.

\- A widzisz, mówiłam ci, że się ułoży.-zaśmiała się, a ja schyliłam się, żeby pocałować ją w policzek.

\- Jakbyś jeszcze kiedyś chciała mi cośpowiedzieć, to jestem chętna.- szepnęłam prosto do jej uszka, na co obdarzyłamnie radosnym uśmiechem.

\- Hermiona, kochanie jak się czujesz?- Esmeeprzygarnęła mnie czule do siebie, głaszcząc po włosach zupełnie po matczynemu,a moje serce zabiło mocniej od nadmiaru tej miłości.

\- Nie odpowiem ci, że tak samo, jak wyglądam,bo to nie świadczyłoby za dobrze.- westchnęłam smutno, zdając sobie sprawę ztego, że moim ostatnim zachowaniem, dostarczyłam mojemu organizmowi sporo napewno niekorzystnych dla mojej małej córci, nerwów.

\- Ależ to zrozumiałe, że się martwisz.-Carlisle pojawił się obok żony.- Jednak dobrze zrobiłaś, że zgodziłaś sięprzyjechać do nas.- powiedział łagodnie.- U nas będziesz miała doskonałąopiekę. Wszystkie będziecie miały.- zapewnił spoglądając delikatnie na mojeprzyjaciółki, które teraz nie dbając już nawet o pozory, wpatrywały się w nas zszeroko otwartymi buziami.- Zapewnimy wam bezwzględne bezpieczeństwo.

\- Się rozumie!- zaśmiał się Jacob, ściskającmnie tak mocno, że niemal brakło mi tchu.- W Forks od walki z Volturi, nie byłoostatnio jakoś żadnej fajnej jatki.- zaśmiał się w swój typowy sposób.- Niech,więc się tylko te wasze eeee… śmiercio-cośtam pojawią u nas, już my im damy dowiwatu! Cała sfora tylko czeka na znak, wierz mi!- zagroził z łobuzerskimuśmiechem.

\- Och, wierz mi, że byś nie chciałdzieciaku.- powiedziałam, czochrając go po czuprynie. Jednak na tym naszarozmowa się zakończyła, bo już zginęłam w uścisku Rose, a później Edwarda,który szepnął mi do ucha:  
\- Weź je uspokój, bo odkąd rozpoznałyEmmetta i Jaspera, zastanawiają się, czy mamy zamiar pokąsać was już naśniadanie, czy też zaczekamy do kolacji.

\- Och, a co wybraliście?- zaśmiałam się,spoglądając w jego oczy.

\- Wiesz, w sumie nie mieliśmy zaplanowanegoobiadu.- odpowiedział, a ja zauważyłam, jak za jego plecami Jas i Ginny drgnęłyprzerażone. No naprawdę, pomijając już wszystko, to czy naprawdę myślały, żeDraco, Blaise i Harry wysłaliby nas na pewną śmierć?- Yyymmm…. Co to jestAvada?- zapytał Edward.

\- Jas!- rzuciłam z wyrzutem, spoglądając nanią ponad ramieniem wampira. Tylko ślizgonka mogła pomyśleć o, aż takradykalnym rozwiązaniu, więc Ginny była poza podejrzeniem. Ją bardziejpodejrzewałabym o jakiś Peryfikus, czy coś.

\- No, co?- zapytała zdziwiona, spoglądającna mnie spod byka.

\- Ta Avada, to chyba nie jest najlepszypomysł, wiesz?- zagadnęłam, a ona wytrzeszczyła na mnie oczy w wielkimzdziwieniu, zapewne zastanawiając się, skąd znam jej myśli. I nagle na jejtwarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie, kiedy połączyła ze sobą wszystkie fakty iprzypomniała sobie, co mówiłam im na temat moich wampirzych przyjaciół, tuż powizycie dwójki z nich w naszej szkole.- Ups, sorry..- powiedziała lekkospeszona, a ja nawet nie chciałam domyślać się, co jeszcze sobie myślaławcześniej.

\- Faktycznie nie chcesz.- zaśmiał sięEdward, a ja obdarzyłam go karcącym spojrzeniem. Nagle też zrozumiałam powody,jakie kierowały Draconem, kiedy załatwiał nam schronienie właśnie u nich. Nietylko chodziło mu o to, że będziemy bezpieczne mając u swego boku rodzinęwampirów i zaprzyjaźnioną watahę wilkołaków, ale również i o to, że stąd napewno nie uda nam się wywinąć jakiegoś numeru. No, bo i niby jak, skoro Edwardczytał w myślach, Alice widziała każdą podjętą przez nas decyzję i jej skutki,Jasper potrafił uspokoić nasze emocje, a oni wszyscy razem wzięci posiadalinadludzką szybkość i siłę, żeby w razie, jeśli w jakiś sposób udałoby siępokonać poprzednie zabezpieczenia, uniemożliwić nam ucieczkę. Bardzo sprytneposunięcie ze strony Malfoya, naprawdę godne ślizgona.- Zgadzam się.- zaśmiałsię Edward.

\- Skończ z tym!- warknęłam, czując jak naglecały mój smutek, zostaje zastąpiony niewyobrażalną irytacją.

\- Rany, aleś ty zmienna.- westchnął Jasper.-Mogłabyś się zdecydować na jedno uczucie, byłoby mi łatwiej.- dodał, obdarzającmnie uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Z dala ode mnie z tymi sztuczkami, Jaz.-warknęłam, wiedząc co zamierza.

\- Może mi ktoś powiedzieć, co jest grane?-zapytała Ginny.- Skąd ona wiedziała, o czym myślisz Jas i o jakie sztuczkichodzi?- Ginny totalnie zagubiona spoglądała to na mnie, to na stojącą u jejboku blondynkę. Jas westchnęła i spoglądając w jej oczy, zaczęła wyjaśniać:

\- To nie Herm wiedziała, a jej mniemam czytający w myślach Edward, tak?- zapytała, spoglądając na niego, aon jedynie pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się do niej.- A to jest Jasper, możepamiętasz, jak na początku roku był u nas w szkole, żeby poprowadzić lekcję zOWTM'owcami. W każdym razie, z tego, co mi wiadomo, Jasper posiada niezwykłązdolność uspokajania, bądź wzburzania cudzych emocji.- wyjaśniła, przypominającsobie, co mówiłam jej i chłopakom w listopadzie.

\- Sam lepiej bym tego nie ujął, pannoMalfoy.- Jas ukłonił się kurtuazyjnie.

\- Brakuje mi tu jeszcze, pięć punktów dlaSlytherinu i Snape, jak się patrzy.- warknęła Jas.- Jestem Jasmine.-powiedziała widząc, że nie specjalnie zrozumiał jej żart.

\- To jakaś magia, tak?- zapytała skołowanaruda.

\- W pewnym sensie Ginny, acz nie do końca.-odpowiedziałam podchodząc do nich, żeby w końcu zaciągnąć je na kanapę, gdziespokojnie będzie można porozmawiać, skoro chłopcy tak dobrze zadbali o to,żebyśmy nie mogły zrobić nic więcej.- Widzisz, wszyscy tutaj są wampira..-zaczęłam, kiedy już usiadłyśmy wygodnie, jednak przerwało mi głośnechrząknięcie od strony Jackoba.- O, sorry Jake..- zaśmiałam się.- Więc jeszczeraz, PRAWIE wszyscy tutaj są wampirami.- dokończyłam w końcu, a obserwując jakGinny blednie gwałtownie, po wypowiedzeniu na głos jej domysłów, szybkododałam.- Na diecie…hm…

\- Prawie wegetariańskiej.- zakończyła zamnie Alice, która nagle znalazła się na kanapie tuż obok mnie.- W każdym raziegustujemy raczej w sarenkach, niż ludziach.- zakończyła.

\- No, z sarenkami to sobie pojechałaś.-zaśmiałam się na wspomnienie preferencji „kulinarnych" chociażby Emmetta.

\- Szczegóły.- odpowiedziała, pokazując mijęzyk, a ja się zaśmiałam. No naprawdę, Jasper działa niesamowicie naczłowieka, tylko bić takiemu brawa.

\- A co to znaczy, że prawie wszyscy?-zapytała Ginny, spoglądając prosto na Jackoba, który wcześniej przerwał mojąwypowiedź, więc wydedukowała, że to „prawie" dotyczy właśnie jego.

\- Bo ja, ruda osóbko, nie jestemzimnokrwisty.- zaśmiał się.- Wręcz przeciwnie, mam w sobie wręcz za gorącąkrew. Jestem wilkołakiem.- wyjaśnił.- Ach, no i nazywam się Jackob.

\- Wilkołak.- powtórzyła Ginny.- No, to brzmijuż bardziej znajomo.- westchnęła ewidentnie uspokojona, że jest tu choć jednaosoba, a właściwie stworzenie, o którym coś tam wie.

\- Nie myl z Lupinem, Gin.- szybko rozwiałamjej radość.- Jake jest przedstawicielem tej drugiej odmiany. Bezpieczniejszej.-zaśmiałam się, puszczając oko do chłopaka.- W każdym razie, pełnia na niego niedziała, a i jadowity za bardzo nie jest.

\- Gdybym nie była w ciąży, topowiedziałabym, że muszę się napić.- jęknęła ruda, zapadając się głębiej wmiękką kanapę, a my wszyscy zaśmialiśmy się szczerze. Ginny istotnie wyglądała,jak człowiek, który nie przyswoi już absolutnie żadnej rewelacji. Musieliśmy dać jej chwilę, aby przyswoiła wszystkiefakty i pogodziła się z zaistniałą sytuacją. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo,bo już po chwili dołączyła do rozmowy, którą ja i Jas zaczęłyśmy prowadzić zCullenami, którzy koniecznie chcieli wiedzieć, co stało się w szkole, że Dracopostanowił się z nimi skontaktować. Dowiedziałam się przy okazji, żeskontaktował się bezpośrednio z Alice, prosząc ją o pomoc dla mnie, ponieważ jużza niedługo mogę znaleźć się w poważnych tarapatach. Dość krótko wyjaśnił wtedyistotę całej sprawy, nie wdając się w szczegóły zapewne ze strachu, że listmoże zostać przechwycony. Teraz jednak, kiedy pod ich dachem byłam już zupełniebezpieczna, chcieli znać wszystkie szczegóły. Poza tym, musiałyśmy ichprzygotować na ewentualną wizytę Śmierciożerców, jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak.Mój ojciec wiedział w końcu, że Cullenowie są moimi przyjaciółmi i, że u nichwłaśnie mogłabym się ukryć. Jestem więc przekonana, że profilaktycznie wysłałbytutaj jakiś patrol, bo tego, że Draco i Blaise nie puściliby pary z gęby, nawetw obliczu śmierci byłam pewna na więcej, niż sto procent.

\- Okey, czyli sprawy mają się następująco.-Jasper starał się podsumować zdobyte informacje.- Mogą nas nawiedzić ludzie,którzy myślą, że są źli. Będą wyposażeni w te wasze magiczne patyczki i najprawdopodobniejbędą chcieli was skrzywdzić, lub porwać do twojego demonicznego ojca.

\- Problem polega tylko na tym, że nie wiemy,jak działa ta wasza magia na nas.- Emmett wszedł mu w słowo, na co jaenergicznie pokiwałam głową. Do tej pory nie pomyślałam, czy Avady, którezapewne szczodrze zaczęliby rozdawać Śmierciożercy, będą w stanie zadziałać nawampira. Z jednej strony Cullenowie byli istotami żywymi, więc teoretyczniemogłoby tak być, w praktyce natomiast byli wampirami, czyli żywymi umarł można kogoś zabić drugi raz? Cholera, to dość skomplikowane…

\- Trafnie to ujęłaś Herm.- Edward zgodziłsię z moimi myślami.- Ale wiesz, że jest tylko jeden sposób na sprawdzenietego?- zapytał, a ja na ułamek sekundy zamarłam. Chyba nie sądził, że…- Tak, otym właśnie mówię. Musisz spróbować rzucić to zaklęcie na któreś z nas.-wyjaśnił.- Tylko w ten sposób rozwiejemy te wątpliwości.

\- Ed, ciebie już do końca pogrzało?!-wybuchłam.- Czy ty myślisz, że ja świadomie rzuciłaby na ciebie, alboktórekolwiek z was TAKI czar?- wrzeszczałam, a całe towarzystwo przyglądało namsię ciekawie. Oni nie wiedzieli o czym właściwie rozmawiamy, ponieważ rozmowatoczyła się w odniesieniu do moich rozmyślań.

\- A widzisz inny sposób?- zapytał zupełniespokojnie, mierząc mnie poważnym wzrokiem. Cholerny świr, życie mu nie miłe!?

\- A tojuż zależy, z której strony na to popatrzeć.- zaśmiał się.- Poza tym,niezrównoważony brzmiałoby lepiej.- odgryzł złośliwie, a we mnie sięzagotowało.

\- Ej, ej spokojnie, dziewczyno.- Jasperpołożył mi rękę na ramieniu.- Odetchnij i powiedz nam, o co wam chodzi.-poprosił, a ja poczułam, jak zalewa mnie fala błogiego spokoju i odpręż dałam się jednak uspokoić do końca, bo gdzieś z tyłu głowy ciągle kołatałmi się szalony plan Edwarda.

\- O nic, zupełnie o nic.- odpowiedziałamprzez zaciśnięte zęby, za wszelką cenę starając się nie wyobrażać sobie skutkówtakiego przedsięwzięcia. Boże, nie wybaczyłabym sobie do końca życia, gdybyprzez jakieś zupełnie chore i niepotrzebne eksperymenty, zginął któryś zczłonków tej rodziny.

\- Hermiona po prostu zastanawiała się, jakiejest prawdopodobieństwo, że zabijający czar, który zapewne zostałby użyty przy ewentualnejkonfrontacji, mógłby na nas zadziałać.- Edward postanowił, że wyjaśni sprawę zamnie.- Zaproponowałem więc, aby profilaktycznie rzuciła go na któreś z nas.-niefrasobliwie wzruszył ramionami, jakby jego prośba nie wiązała się zmożliwością śmierci, a jedynie groźbą łaskotek.- Osobiście uważam, że nie mamysię czego obawiać, jednak warto byłoby spróbować.- wyjaśnił swojej rodzinie,zupełnie ignorując moje zdenerwowanie. W życiu nie zmuszą mnie, abym rzuciła naktórekolwiek z nich Avadę, w życiu!

\- Herm, ten pomysł nie wydaje się takigłupi.- westchnął Emmet.

\- Jeżeli nie zamilkniesz, to zamiast Avadąpozbawię cię życia własnymi rękami, pajacu.- warknęłam.- Nie wiem jeszcze, jakto zrobię, ale zapewniam, że będzie nieprzyjemniejsze, niż zaklęcie.-zagroziłam, jednak w odpowiedzi uzyskałam tylko tubalny śmiech. Boże, oninaprawdę chcieli dać się zabić…

\- Ej, a może ja, co?- zaproponował Jake,który do tej pory siedział cicho, przysłuchując się naszej rozmowie i zapewnestarając się ułożyć w głowie plan, jak mogłaby zareagować jego sfora.

\- Ty, na pewno nie.- powiedziałam szybko.-Jesteś w połowie człowiekiem i z tego, co mi wiadomo, jesteś tak samo, jak zwykliludzie podatny na czary.- wyjaśniłam szybko.- Gdybym choć spróbowała, to na stoprocent padłbyś trupem.- zawyrokowałam pewnie.

\- Czyli zostajemy my.- westchnęła Rose.- Spróbujna mnie, przecież wiesz, że z nas wszystkich to z mojego braku będzienajwiększa szkoda.- powiedziała wstając i rozkładając ręce, gotowa na mojąakcję.

\- Chyba oszalałaś!- syknęłam.- Siadaj natyłku i nie udawaj wielkodusznej, nie rzucę na was Avady, bo po pierwsze niechcę was tracić, a po drugie i najważniejsze, ja was kocham, a nie nienawidzę!-wyjaśniłam, mając nadzieję, że dotrze do nich, że aby kogoś zabić trzeba goalbo mocno nienawidzić, albo być zepsutym do szpiku kości. Ja nie miałam anijednej z tych cech, więc zdecydowanie nie nadawałam się do eksperymentu. Niestety,podczas kiedy ja deliberowałam nad swoim sprytem, Edward i Jasper wymieniliznaczące spojrzenia. O tym co zamierzają zrobić, przekonałam się, kiedypoczułam jak zalewa mnie fala nienawiści, którą ukierunkowałam na Rosalie. Rozaliejednej chwili w mojej dłoni pojawiła się różdżka, a moją głowę wypełniała tylkojedna myśl: ZABIĆ. Wycelowana dokładnie w serce blondynki różdżka, nawet niedrgnęła, kiedy usta zaczęły układać się w śmiercionośne słowa. Już miałam wypowiedziećdrastyczną sekwencję, widziałam jak Rose w niepewności przymyka oczy, spodprzymrużonych rzęs spoglądając na Emmeta, który nie dbając nawet o pozory, poprostu zesztywniał, przestając oddychać. Nie liczyło się jednak to, jak bardzozranię go, jeśli zabiję jego ukochaną. W tej chwili z całego serca, gorąco jejnienawidziłam i chciałam tylko jej śmierci. Na szczęście jednak, nim z moichust padły te straszne słowa, panującą w pokoju grobową ciszę, przerwały słowaAlice..

\- Jasper, już dość.- zarządziła.- Tozaklęcie nic nam nie zrobi, widzę to.- powiedziała pewnie.- Hermiona podjęładecyzję, a ja zobaczyłam, że Rosalie nic się nie stało. Nie zmuszajcie jej dotego.- prosiła, spoglądając na mnie troskliwym wzrokiem. Widziałam, jak Edwardprzeszywa siostrę bacznym spojrzeniem, zapewne chcąc sprawdzić, czy mówiprawdę. Jego uspokojona mina, była dla wszystkich sygnałem, że śmiercionośnezaklęcie istotnie nie jest dla nich groźne. Dla mnie natomiast najważniejsze byłouczucie spokoju, które mną ogarnęło. Jasper wypuścił mnie z pułapki swojegoumysłu. Widziałam, jak moja różdżka opada bezładnie i toczy się po podłodze,jednak osobiście byłam jakby obok tego. Chciałam zabić swoją przyjaciółkę…

\- Hermiona, wiesz, że nie chcia..- Edwardstarał się do mnie podejść, jednak ruchem ręki powstrzymałam jego łam wściekła, że mi to zrobili.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie.- szepnęłam, poczym wybiegłam z pokoju, łapiąc po drodze swoją katanę. Chciałam być jak najdalejod Jaspera i od tego, co chciałam zrobić. Zanim zatrzasnęłam drzwi, usłyszałamtylko wołanie Jasmine i dźwięczny, jednak pełen wyrzutu głos Alice, szepczącejcicho:

\- Brawo chłopaki, świetna robota!

Potem już tylko biegłam przedsiebie, znaną sobie dróżką pomiędzy drzewami. Chciałam znaleźć się nad strumykiem,gdzie szum wody choć trochę by mnie uspokoił. Niestety, kiedy dotarłam namiejsce, okazało się, że nie jestem tam sama. Edward wpatrując się wewschodzące nad koronami drzew słońce, siedział na powalonym pniu, na którymzamierzam posiedzieć w samotności.

\- Jesteś przewidująca wiesz?- zapytał nieodwracając nawet wzroku w moim kierunku. Nie musiał, pewnie ze swoimi zmysłami,już dawno wiedział, że się zbliżam.

\- A ty irytujący.- warknęłam.- Co tu robisz?

\- Czekam na ciebie.- odpowiedział szczerze,w końcu się do mnie odwracając i spoglądając na mnie ze skruchą.- I nie, niejestem tu, bo boję się, że możesz uciec.- powiedział, odczytawszy moje myśli.-Jestem tu, żeby ci wytłumaczyć, że to co się stało, a raczej mogło stać,naprawdę nie jest twoją winą.- szepnął, wstając i ruszając w moim kierunku.-Hermiona, musisz zrozumieć, że to było jedyne rozwiązanie. Od początkudomyślałem się, że to zaklęcie nie jest dla nas groźne. Wiedzielibyśmy o tym,przez wiele lat, gdyby tak było. Każda możliwość zabicia kogoś naszego gatunku,jest nam dobrze znana.- wyjaśniał spokojnie.- Domyślałem się też, że Alzobaczy, co się stanie, jeszcze zanim ty coś zrobisz. Wierz mi, że w życiu nie pozwoliłbym,żeby na twoje barki spadła taka odpowiedzialność.- szepnął, zagarniając mnie dosiebie i delikatnie tuląc. Ja zaś mimo, że jeszcze chwilę temu byłam na niegowściekła, teraz po prostu wtuliłam się w jego twarde ciało, pozwalając płynąćłzą. Zbyt wiele silnych emocji działało na mnie w ostatnich godzinach.- No już,dobrze.- szepnął, delikatnie ocierając moje łzy.- Nie płacz, przepraszam.

\- To ja przepraszam.- szepnęłam.- Po prostupoczułam się taka strasznie winna.- wyjaśniłam.

\- Słońce, nikt nie chowa do ciebie urazy.-pocieszał mnie.- Byłaś pod wpływem Jaspera, nie myślałaś racjonalnie, a my wszyscydoskonale zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Nie martw się już.- poprosił.

Smętnie pokiwałam głową, poczym wyślizgując się z jego objęć, usiadłam na zmurszałym pniu. Ten dzień trwajuż zdecydowanie zbyt długo, jak na mój gust. Najpierw nerwowy poranek wszkole, a teraz dramatyczny świt tutaj. Więcej już chyba nie udźwignę.

\- Boję się.- szepnęłam w próżnię.

\- Wiem, to zrozumiałe.- odpowiedział, łapiącmnie za rękę.

\- Ja nawet nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje….

\- Ale ja wiem!- usłyszałam za sobą jeszczejeden głos. To Alice pojawiła się przy nas, zupełnie niepostrzeżenie, siadającna pniu obok mnie.- Wszystko dobrze.- wyjaśniła, kiedy Edward twierdząc, żezostaję w dobrych rękach, odszedł cicho w stronę domu.- Na razie w twojejszkole nic się nie dzieje. Z tego, co mi wiadomo Draco i wasz przyjacielpodjęli decyzję, że staną po jasnej stronie. O ile się nie mylę w tej właśniechwili razem z dyrektorem i kadrą nauczycielską przygotowują plany tam dość nerwowo, ale są bezpieczni. Wyczuwam dumę dyrektora z tego, że maich po swojej stronie. On też podjął decyzję, że zrobi wszystko, aby ochronićtych trzech dzielnych uczniów. Poza tym, postanowił wzmocnić ochronę tegowaszego zamku. Widziałam też, jak wydawał rozporządzenie nauczycielom, żeby niewywołując paniki, zaczęli wyprowadzać młodszych uczniów przez jakiś pokój, nasiódmym piętrze…- mówiła spokojnie, opisując mi, co zobaczyła w swoich wizjach.

\- Pokój Życzeń.- westchnęłam.

\- Tak, dokładnie.- zgodziła się ze mną.- Ahai jeszcze jednak decyzja. Chyba świeża, bo zobaczyłam ją dopiero postanowił, że pozwoli zostać w szkole starszym uczniom, którzy mogądo czegoś przydać się w walce.- szepnęła, niewidzący wzrok wlepiając w ścianęlasu. Wiedziałam, że myślami jest teraz w Hogwarcie, gdzie rozstrzygają sięteraz najważniejsze kwestie, które zaważyć mają na losie całego magicznegoświata.- Och, a teraz nie widzę już nic.- westchnęła po chwili, wracając domnie całkowicie.

\- Jak to?- zapytałam przerażona.

\- Zbyt wiele decyzji.- wyjaśniła.- Właśnieogłoszono postanowienie dyrektora, a uczniowie dokonują wyborów.- dodała, znówpróbując się skupić na Hogwarcie. Po chwili jednak dała za wygraną, oznajmiającmi, że nie widzi już kompletnie nic, bo wszystko jej się rozmywa. Ja jednak itak byłam jej wdzięczna, że cały czas starała się monitować sytuację.Przynajmniej w taki sposób mogłam być z Draco…

\- Tu jesteście.- Jas i Ginny pojawiły sięobok nas, dysząc ciężko.- Szukałyśmy was, odkąd Edward wrócił do domu ioznajmił, że rozmawiacie o tym, co dzieje się w szkole.- wyjaśniła zdyszanaJasmine.

\- Jakieś wieści?- zapytała Ginny zwyczuwalną nutką strachu w głosie.

Opowiedziałyśmy im wszystko,co udało nam się dowiedzieć, co trochę je uspokoiło. Ciągle jednak cała naszatrójka była mocno zdenerwowana. Wiedziałyśmy, że od walki nie ma ucieczki, więcnajgorsze wieści dopiero przed nami, zaś teraz kiedy w pobliżu nie byłoJaspera, cały nas strach i niepewność, znów zwaliły się na nas całą swoją siłą..Chcąc jakoś odpędzić od siebie czarne myśli, zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o tym, jakpoznałam rodzinę Cullenów, oraz jak wtedy spędzaliśmy czas. Razem z Alice,która jednak od czasu do czasu, mentalnie nas opuszczała, chcąc sprawdzić, codzieje się w Londynie, przypominałyśmy sobie żarty Emmetta, oraz udawanekłótnie i walki, które prezentowali nam wtedy chłopcy. Czas mijał zupełniespokojnie. Słońce wisiało już dość wysoko na niebie, co sugerowało, że ranek jest już w pełni. Odbijające się odprzejrzystej tafli strumyku promienie słoneczne, rozświetlały skórę Alicesprawiając, że wyglądała jakby cała obsypana była księżycowym pyłem. Dla mniewidok ten nie był żadną nowością, jednak Jasmine i Ginny wpatrywały się wroziskrzoną postać mojej przyjaciółki, jakby była cudem. Kolorowe refleksy,odbijające się od oblicza Alice, tańczyły radośnie na naszych twarzach. Atmosferabyła luźna i prawie udało nam się zapomnieć o tym, dlaczego tu jesteśmy i cowłaściwie dzieje się teraz w Hogwarcie, kiedy nagle wyraz spokojne twarzy Alicezmienił się gwałtownie. Znów nas opuściła, a my wiedziałyśmy gdzie teraz sięznajduje. Chwile jej „nieobecności" dłużyły się w nieskończoność, przyprawiającnas niemal o palpitacje serc, kiedy Alice tak nagle, jak odleciała, otworzyłaszeroko oczy. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jej twarz i jedno spojrzenie w oczy,aby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że tym razem nie miała dla nas pomyślnychwieści….

CDN…


	49. Chapter 49

1 listopada 2009

Niczym sparaliżowane siedziałyśmy nad potokiem, którego cichy i kojący szum, zdawał się w ogóle nie dosięgać do naszych uszu. Wszystkie w takim samym przerażeniu, wbijałyśmy wzrok w poważną twarz Alice. Było jasne, że stało się coś złego, ponieważ Al miała ściągnięte brwi i dość mocno zaciśnięte wargi, co w pewien sposób przypominało mi złoszczącą się McGnagall. To wszystko, nawet dla Ginny i Jas, które nie znały wampirzycy tak dobrze, jak ja, było najlepszym znakiem, że coś jest mocno nie tak… Poczułam, jak zimna bryła, czegoś… sama nie wiem, strachu, żalu, czy może złości na swój własny los, opadła prosto do mojego żołądka. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie widziałam mojej kochanej Alice w takim stanie, właściwie to wyglądała tak, jakby sama nie wiedziała, czy bardziej jest smutna, zła, czy może obrzydzona. Cóż takiego zobaczyła? To pytanie kołatało się w mojej głowie, kiedy ukradkiem zerknęłam na siedzące obok mnie Ginny i Jas. One też mimo, że jej nie znały, wpatrywały się w nią w niemym szoku, pewnie tak samo, jak ja zastanawiając się, co wprawiło wampira, który zwykle potrafi zachować opanowanie w aż taki stan, kiedy z twarzy znika maska. W czasie, kiedy my trzy mierzyłyśmy się zatroskanymi spojrzeniami, Al zdawała się odzyskiwać równowagę wewnętrzną, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej spokój na twarzy. Jej rysy złagodniały, a wargi rozluźniły się nieco, jednak oczy wciąż nie odzyskały swojego zwykłego blasku…  
– Alice… Al…- szepnęłam, delikatnie ściskając jej zimną, twardą dłoń.- Co się stało, co tam zobaczyłaś?- wyrzuciłam z siebie na wydechu, odkrywając jednak, że mimo wszelkich starań, mój głos i tak załamuje się ze zdenerwowania. Alice natomiast, słysząc mój głos i zapewne czując ciepły dotyk mojej dłoni na swojej ręce, w końcu na mnie spojrzała, o ile zaś wzrok mnie nie omylił, było to w pełni współczujące spojrzenie. Moje serce zamarło, a w myślach krzyczałam tylko jedno słowo: DRACO, DRACO, DRACO, DRACO…  
– Twój ojciec.- szepnęła w końcu, a ja poczułam, jak ze strachu jeżą się moje włosy na karku. Bałam się nawet pomyśleć o tym, co ten cholerny zwyrodnialec mógł zaplanować, lub co gorsza zrobić. W tym momencie, to nie był już mój…tata (?), ten z którym mogłam porozmawiać i wiedziałam, że choćby nie wiem co, zostanę zrozumiana. Nie był już Tomem. Znów stał się Voldemortem, człowiekiem (?), który napawa mnie paraliżującym przerażeniem…- O Boże, Hermiona, jak można być TAKIM potworem?- szepnęła Alice, spoglądając na mnie uważnie, choć smutno.  
– C-co zrobił?- zapytałam słabo, czując jak obok mnie Jasmine nagle sztywnieje. Wiedziałam czemu, w końcu Diabeł tak samo, jak Draco był zdrajcą, a dla takich mój ojciec nie ma litości.  
– On…on rozpoczął atak.- przyznała moja przyjaciółka.- I…och Herm, on… wydał rozkaz, żeby nikogo nie oszczędzać.- szepnęła, ewidentnie przerażona ogromem zwyrodnienia mojego ojca.- Nikogo, bez względu na to, czy to dziecko, czy dorosły. Dyrektor nie wydał mu Harry'ego Pottera, więc jest wściekły i chce się mścić.- wyznała, a ja poczułam, jak moje wnętrzności skręcają się w nagłych torsjach. Szybki rzut oka na moje przyjaciółki powiedział mi, że i ona w tej chwili przeżywają coś podobnego, jeśli nie dokładnie to samo, co ja. Szybko jednak okazało się, że to nie koniec rewelacji, bo Alice znów podjęła wątek- Wydał też rozkaz, żeby…że…och, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini i Severus Snape, mają zostać unieszkodliwieni, ale nie zabici.- wyznała, spoglądając na nas z niepokojem.- Podobnie, jak Harry Potter, bo z tą czwórką chce rozprawić się sam.- szepnęła.- W straszny sposób.- dodała tak cicho, że niemal miałam trudności z dosłyszeniem jej.  
– A więc już wie..- szepnęła Jasminie, głosem łamiącym się od płaczu.- Wie, że zdradzili.  
– Masz rację.- odpowiedziała Al.- I niestety wie już też, że was trzech nie ma w szkole. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że to wcale nie poprawiło mu umoru.- westchnęła, jakby rozmowa z nami na ten temat, sprawiała jej straszną trudność.- I bardzo przykro jest mi to mówić dziewczyny, ale… ale, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to..- zawahała się, zapewne szukając w głowie jakiegoś odpowiedniego zwrotu.  
– Czeka ich straszna i powolna śmierć.- zakończyłam za nią, sama sobie dziwiąc się, że byłam w stanie powiedzieć to na głos.- Wiemy to Alice. Niestety, ale wiemy…- westchnęłam smutno, czując jak chłodne ramie obejmuje mnie czule.  
– Powiedziałaś…- pierwszy raz od dłuższej chwili odezwała się Ginny, choć jej głos był tak zmieniony strachem, że w innych warunkach pewnie w ogóle bym go nie poznała.- Powiedziałaś, że zaczął atak.- szepnęła- Jak wygląda sytuacja?- zapytała, twardo spoglądając w oczy Alice. Również i ja odwróciłam do niej twarz w oczekiwaniu, jednak już w następnej sekundzie moje serce zamarło z przerażenia, na widok zmarszczonych brwi i przygryzionej wargi mojej przyjaciółki. Czyżbyśmy… czyżby…Boże, przegrywamy?!  
– Obawiam się, że nie najlepiej.- wyznała wampirzyca, choć wiedziałam, że przekazywanie takich informacji przychodzi jej z niezwykłym trudem.- Niby na razie walka jest wyrównana, ludzie giną po obydwu stronach, ale siła, moc i wielkość armii ojca Hermiony, przechyla szalę zwycięstwa na tą ciemną stronę i…- zawahała się, czy i to powinna nam powiedzieć, jednak chyba uznała, że nie warto nic przed nami ukrywać, bo już po chwili zakończyła smutno.- i to, coraz bardziej niestety.- wszystkie trzy zamarłyśmy w przerażeniu, a widząc nasze twarze, Alice znów przemówiła, jednak jej głos brzmiał bardziej tak, jakby chciała przekonać do tych słów również samą siebie, a nie tylko nas.- Ale nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone, ciągle są szanse.  
– Sama w to nie wierzysz.- szepnęła Jasminie, będąc już coraz bliżej łez.  
– Nie wiem, Jasmine, naprawdę.- przyznała smutno.- Na razie faktycznie nie wygląda to dobrze, ale wiem, jestem nawet w stu procentach pewna, że wasi mężczyźni nie zostali jeszcze złapani i na razie są względnie bezpieczni.- wyjaśniła pewnie i z taką mocą, że nie sposób było w to nie uwierzyć. Jas jednak wciąż nie wyglądała na specjalnie przekonaną…  
– Jeszcze i na razie.- westchnęła smutno, akcentując te dwa słowa z wypowiedzi Alice.- To raczej kiepskie pocieszenie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jak sama mówisz, biała strona zaczyna przegrywać, a oni ciągle tam są i to, jako zdemaskowani zdrajcy.- wyrzuciła z siebie swoje obawy, a ja nie mogłam nie przyznać jej racji. Powinnyśmy tam być razem z nimi i jeśli trzeba by było, jeśli naprawdę nic już nie można by zrobić, powinnyśmy razem z nimi zginąć. Bez względu na wszystko. Bez względu na to, że ja i Ginny byłyśmy w ciąży. Nie licząc się z tym, że jeśli zginęłabym ja, to moja córka nie dostałaby nawet szansy na życie… choć z drugiej strony, co by to było za życie w świecie, na którym swoją obleśną łapę trzymałby mój ojciec…  
– Hermiona!- usłyszałam cichy, warczący głos Alice, tuż przy moim uchu.- Zamazujesz obraz, wiesz?- syknęła wściekle, a ja w tej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że pozwoliłam sobie na teoretyzowanie, niemal ocierając się o podjęcie decyzji w obecności osoby, która najmniej na świecie powinna być tego świadkiem.- Na twoim miejscu, nawet bym nie teoretyzowała, bo będziemy zmuszeni cię ubezwłasnowolnić.- ostrzegła, z jak najbardziej groźnym błyskiem w oku.  
– Jakby już tak nie było.- odgryzłam zirytowana, butnie spoglądając w jej oczy.  
– Hej, nie ma sensu na siebie warczeć i się kłócić.- Ginny uspokajająco złapała mnie za ramię.- Jesteśmy tu i tyle, chłopakom już nie pomożemy.- szepnęła smutno.- Dlatego uważam, że powinnyśmy teraz, nawet jeśli czysto hipotetycznie, to jednak pomyśleć o swoim bezpieczeństwie.- dodała pewnie, choć za zdeterminowaniem, ciągle widziałam w jej oczach czające się łzy.  
– Myślę, że Ginny ma rację.- odezwała się Alice, już zupełnie spokojna, ponieważ i ja wróciłam już umysłem do swoich towarzyszek, nie roztrząsając niemożliwych do wykonania alternatyw.- Wracajmy do domu, musimy wtajemniczyć resztę, a potem faktycznie rozplanować ewentualny przebieg obrony przed twoim ojcem, Herm.- zakończyła, wstając tak gwałtownie, że niemal przestraszyłam się, kiedy nagle zmaterializowała się przede mną, podając mi pomocną dłoń. Decyzja została podjęta i chyba faktycznie, jeśli już musimy tu być, nie była ona zupełnie zła. Po pierwsze faktycznie w razie czego, musimy być przygotowani, a po drugie, miałam nadzieję, że jeśli wystarczająco mocno się skupię na tym planowaniu, to być może w choć małym stopniu, uda mi się uciec myślami od Hogwartu i drążącego moje wnętrzności niepokoju, o życie Draco i reszty naszych przyjaciół.  
Raźno więc, ruszyłyśmy przez zarośnięty starymi drzewami zagajnik, z każdym krokiem oddalając się od strumienia, nad którym, jak nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, w przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy, zdarzyło się zbyt wiele złych rzeczy. Przez myśl przeszło mi, żeby chyba na dobre przestanę lubić tamto miejsce, które zwykle, kiedy tu przyjeżdżałam działało na mnie tak uspokajająco. Zdecydowanie od teraz to miejsce nad potokiem, będzie się wiązało dla mnie ze wspomnieniem zbyt silnych i niestety złych emocji, które towarzyszyły mi zawsze, kiedy w ostatnich miesiącach się tam wybierałam…  
W końcu jednak, w zupełnej ciszy, kiedy każda z nas zajęta była własnymi myślami, doszłyśmy do domu, gdzie już na ganku czekali na nas Edward i Jasper, wyglądając niespokojnie. Nie wiem, czy to ze względu na nasze milczenie, wyraz naszych twarzy, czy może przez towarzyszące nam myśli, lub emocje, jednak mężczyźni szybko zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak i nie zadając nam żadnych zbędnych pytań, wprowadzili nas do salonu, gdzie w pełnej napięcia ciszy, siedziała cała reszta domowników. Nadszedł czas na przeprowadzenie najcięższej rozmowy, jaką mogliśmy sobie wyobrazić. Musiałyśmy razem z Alice wyjaśnić im wszystko, co stało się nad potokiem, a potem wspólnie musieliśmy podjąć odpowiednie decyzje, dotyczące naszych dalszych, ewentualnych działań.  
Musieliśmy przedsięwziąć wszelkie środki bezpieczeństwa, wszystko omówić, a kilka rzeczy nawet przećwiczyć. Niemal też pokłóciłyśmy się z Cullenami, którzy uparcie twierdzili, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby wysłali nas na Alaskę do ich przyjaciół, gdzie ojciec faktycznie by nas nie szukał. Zdecydowanie jednak nie wyraziłyśmy na to zgody, bo jeżeli Śmierciożercy faktycznie zjawią się w Forks, to będzie znaczyło, że umarła już wszelka nadzieja, więc chciałyśmy wtedy odważnie stanąć do walki w pomście za naszych ukochanych i zabić tak wielu Śmierciojadów, jak tylko zdołamy. Cullenom oczywiście nie przypadł do gustu ten pomysł, jednak wiedząc, że i tak nic nie wskórają, w końcu dali spokój z namawianiem nas i mogliśmy się zająć konkretnym planowaniem. Rozmawialiśmy i ćwiczyliśmy bardzo długo, co jakiś czas przerywając, aby posłuchać krwawych relacji Alice, która co jakiś czas monitowała sytuację w szkole. Na razie znów był remis, a nasi mężczyźni ciągle nie zostali ujęci, jednak wszyscy zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że z relacji Al wynika, że jasna strona coraz bardziej słabnie, kiedy armia mojego ojca, zdaje się rosnąć w siłę. To mobilizowało nas, do jeszcze pilniejszej pracy i w końcu, po blisko trzech godzinach treningów ustaliliśmy wszystko. Stanęło na tym, że bezpośredni atak i pierwszą obronę przyjmą na siebie Edward, Emmett, Jasper i Alice, asekurowani przez ukrytą w cieniu watahę Jackoba. Carlisle, Esmee i Rosalie, mieli stanowić naszą ochronę boczną, zaś przemieniony w wilka Jackob miał osłaniać tyły. Z kolei Ja, Jasmine, oraz Ginny miałyśmy trzymać się blisko Belli, ze względu na jej tarczę ochronną, którą miała rozciągnąć nad nami, oraz naszą boczną ochroną, a o ile zajdzie potrzeba, również naszych atakujących. Okazało się bowiem, że mimo, iż Avada nie jest dla wampirów groźna, to Cruccio wciąż działa. Mimo, iż z tego co mówił Emmett, na którego szkolona przez Lucjusza Jasmine, zgodziła się eksperymentalnie rzucić to zaklęcie, nie jest tak bolesne, jak dla śmiertelników. Wszystko więc było ustalone i sprawdzone (Imperio nie zadziałało, ale cała reszta jak najbardziej), a ja na wzmiankę o tarczy ochronnej Belli, przypomniałam sobie, że przecież też posiadam coś podobnego. Jakiś głos jednak, podpowiedział mi, żeby na razie nie zdradzać się ze swoją dodatkową umiejętnością, bo może mi się jeszcze przydać…  
A kiedy trening dobiegł końca, a wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik, znów dopadł nas nasz strach. Alice jednak uspokoiła nas trochę, kiedy po kolejnej wizji oznajmiła, że w Hogwarcie szanse znów poważnie się wyrównały, po tym, jak szeregi dyrektora zasiliła spora grupka mieszkańców Hogsmade. Mój ojciec ogłosił nawet chwilowe zawieszenie walki, podczas którego dał Dumbledore'owi czas na zastanowienie, czy wyda mu zdrajców i Pottera, no i teoretycznie, żeby mógł ściągnąć z pola walki ciała poległych. W praktyce jednak wiedziałam, że chodzi mu przede wszystkim o czas na przeszeregowanie swojej armii w obliczu nowych sił przeciwnika. Nie mniej jednak, nowe dłonie do pomocy i wyrównane szanse w walce zasiały w nas ziarno nadziei, że może jeszcze się nam uda, bo tego, że dyrektor nie wyda ojcu naszych chłopców i Snape'a, byłyśmy akurat pewne…  
– No, zapowiada się, że mamy jakąś godzinę, może więcej spokoju.- zawyrokowała Alice.  
– To, może ja poszłabym się położyć, mogę?- nieśmiało zapytała Ginny, a już po chwili otoczona ramieniem Esmee, ruszyła w kierunku piętra, gdzie Cullenowie przygotowali dla nas sypialnie. Widziałam, jak serdecznie uśmiecha się do Esmee, kiedy proponowała, że ją zaprowadzi. Wygląda na to, że po tym wszystkim, co stało się dzisiejszego popołudnia, w pełni zaufała moim przyjaciołom.  
– Ugh.- westchnęła Alice, a ja i Jas spojrzałyśmy na nią zaniepokojone. Znów miała jakąś wizję, co do tego, nie było żadnych wątpliwości.- Mam kilka wiadomości.- oznajmiła.- Twój ojciec podjął decyzję, że walka rozpocznie się na nowo, po zapadnięciu zmroku. Jest coraz bardziej wściekły i zirytowany komplikacjami. Dyrektor przeszeregował swoich ludzi, dalej przy sobie utrzymuje całą czwórkę, o którą chodzi tamtym. Ach, no i Draco…- westchnęła, a mnie spięło.  
– Co? Co z nim?- wyjęczałam.  
– Niemal podjął decyzję, aby oddać się dobrowolnie w ręce twojego ojca, zanim dyrektor go przejrzał.- wyjaśniła.- Teraz ma na niego podwójne oko, tak samo, jak na Harry'ego, który wydawał się podzielać pomysł blondasa. Uważali, że jeśli by się poddali, to twój ojciec zrezygnuje z walki.- wyjaśniła.  
– Co za niedorzeczność!- warknęłam oburzona naiwnością mojego narzeczonego.- Chce zginąć za nic, bałwan!  
– Słusznie powiedziane!- poparła mnie równie zirytowana Jasmine.  
– Ej, no ale jak powiedziałam, dyrektor trzyma rękę na pulsie, teraz możemy już tylko czekać.- zakończyła.- Nie widzę jeszcze nic konkretnego, ostateczny rezultat jest zamazany, tak jakby brakowało mi tam jeszcze jakiegoś elementu.- westchnęła poirytowana.- No, ale wy powinnyście pójść za przykładem Ginny i odpocząć.- zawyrokowała.  
– Nie, dzięki, ale i tak nie zmrużyłabym oka.- wymigałam się.- Jas, wyjdziemy na ganek?- zapytałam, spoglądając z nadzieją na Jasmine. Zrozumiała aluzję i z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, pokiwała głową na znak zgody.  
– Tylko bez sztuczek, Herm!- ostrzegł Edward, wskazując palcem na swoje oczy i na mnie.- Usłyszę cię nawet przez ścianę.  
– Wiem, wiem.- westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Jednak musiałam spróbować.  
Kiedy już wyszłyśmy na ganek, blisko siebie usiadłyśmy na niewielkiej huśtawce ogrodowej, ustawionej na nim i pogrążyłyśmy się w rozmowie, w pewnym momencie, kiedy czułam, że jest już wystarczająco bezpiecznie, skupiłam się, na wytworzeniu swojej osobliwej blokady, modląc się, żeby tak samo, jak przed zaklęciami, blokowała mnie też przed darami wampirów, po czym wyciągając różdżkę, w powietrzu wypisałam do Jasmine „NIE MYŚL O TYM, CO TERAZ ROBIĘ I CO CI POWIEM!". Jas zerknęła na mnie porozumiewawczo, po czym zaczęła na głos wypowiadać swój strach o Diabła, jednocześnie słuchając mnie jednym uchem. Powiedziałam jej, że mam plan i, że ona musi mi pomóc i choć nie wyglądała na specjalnie skupioną, jestem pewna, że rozumiała każde słowo, ba, zgodziła się pomóc, zapewne zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli już naprawdę nie będzie innej możliwości, tylko to może pomóc. Na sam koniec znów szepnęłam do niej, aby o tym nie myślała, nie starała się tym cieszyć, bądź martwić, a tym bardziej, aby nie podejmowała w tej kwestii żadnej decyzji, bo się nie uda. Kiwnęła głową na znak zgody, a ja mogłam ściągnąć z siebie swoją blokadę, która jak się okazało, zadziałała idealnie. Potem, kiedy obydwie miałyśmy już swój plan „B", zajęłyśmy się niezobowiązującą rozmową.  
– Herm?- zapytała Jas, a mnie poraziła niepewność w jej głosie. Już bałam się, że nawiąże czymś, do tego, co miałam w planach, jednak szybko okazało się, że chodzi jej o coś zupełnie innego.- Pamiętasz, co powiedziała Alice, kiedy przyjechaliśmy?- kiwnęłam głową, że tak. Prawdę mówiąc, sama się nad tym zastanawiałam.- Ja… ja chcę ci coś powiedzieć…- zaczęła, jednak w tym momencie, na tarasie pojawiła się Alice. Jej mina mówiła wszystko…  
– Wracajcie do domu.- powiedziała poważnie.- Zaczęło się i… jest źle.- wyznała.- Grupa dyrektora… oni…- jąkała, a ja już wiedziałam, co chce powiedzieć.- W każdym razie, chodźcie. Opowiem w domu.- powiedziała, odwracając się od nas i ruszając do domu. A ja wiedziałam, że nie chcę słuchać. Czas, aby działać…  
– Jasmine.- złapałam ją za ramię.- Czas na plan „B".- szepnęłam, szybko się od niej odsuwając, a potem stało się kilka rzeczy na raz…

CDN…


	50. Chapter 50

9 listopada 2009

Jas spojrzała na mnie ze zrozumieniem, stając możliwie jak najbliżej drzwi, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy ja zeskakując ze stopni werandy stanęłam w cieniu drzew, a Emmett krzycząc głośno moje imię, wybiegł z domu, odtrącając na bok moją przyjaciółkę. Wiedziałam, że mam tylko ułamki sekund, nim zleci się cała rodzina. Bez wahania więc wyszarpałam swoją różdżkę i mierząc bezpośrednio w serce, krzyknęłam zaklęcie paraliżujące. Wampir z łoskotem upadł na ziemię, świdrując mnie błagalnym spojrzeniem. Wiedziałam, że chciał jak najlepiej, że wszyscy oni chcieli mojego bezpieczeństwa. Ja jednak nie mogłam być bezczynna, kiedy mój ukochany jest właśnie na spotkaniu ze swoją śmiercią. Rzucając unieruchomionemu przyjacielowi przepraszające spojrzenie, skupiłam się na swoim celu. Kątem oka już widziałam, jak w moim kierunku biegną Edward, Alice i Bella. Wiedząc, że im wszystkim rady na pewno bym nie dała, w przypływie ostatecznej desperacji, histerycznie krzyknęłam „HOGWART!". Zaczęłam tracić nadzieję, kiedy niemal przede mną pojawił się Edward. Nim jednak wyciągnął rękę, aby mnie pochwycić, co biorąc pod uwagę imponujące wampirze tempo, musiało odbywać się błyskawicznie, choć w tamtej chwili czas nie miał dla mnie znaczenia, ja poczułam znajome szarpnięcie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłam, było zdziwienie na twarzy przyjaciela, który jak później zrozumiałam mimo, iż zdążył na czas, nie potrafił mnie uchwycić, jakbym odgrodziła się od niego grubą szybą. W moich uszach jeszcze długo później brzmiał przerażony pisk Alice…  
Potem nastała ciemność, a cały wszechświat obarczył swoim ciężarem moje barki, pozbawiając mnie resztek powietrza, oraz nie dając możliwości zaczerpnięcia nowego wdechu. Głowa bolała mnie od nadmiaru adrenaliny, w uszach huczał przyspieszony puls, zaś serce drżało z niepokoju, co zrobię, kiedy dotrę już na właściwe miejsce. I paradoksalnie mimo, iż zwykle teleportacja przebiega błyskawicznie, tym razem moja podróż czasoprzestrzenią była równie długa, co uciążliwa. A kiedy bliska omdlenia z powodu niedotlenienia, zaczęłam obawiać się, że coś poszło nie tak, że coś musiałam zepsuć, poczułam jak moje nogi uderzają o stały grunt. Powietrze chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było tak dobre, jak w tamtej chwili. Nie miałam jednak czasu na to, aby rozkoszować się błogosławieństwem oddechu, byłam w środku lasu, który bez wątpienia był Lasem Zakazanym, co jeszcze bardziej podniosło poziom mojej adrenaliny, a jednocześnie, choć brzmi to niewiarygodnie, uspokoiło mnie. Nareszcie byłam we właściwym miejscu. I choćbym miała spotkać tu tylko swoją śmierć, byłam na to gotowa…  
Najciszej, jak potrafiłam zaczęłam przedzierać się przez rosnący dookoła gąszcz, kurczowo ściskając swoją różdżkę. Mój wzrok pomału przyzwyczajał się do panujących wokół mnie ciemności, kiedy rozglądając się bacznie, starałam się pośród cieni i mroku, dostrzec nieprzyjaciela. Nie ważyłam się, aby użyć choć zwykłego Lumos mimo, że ciemności i nierówny grunt strasznie mnie spowalniały. Wiedziałam jednak, że światło może zdradzić moje położenie, a choć sama nie wiedziałam jeszcze, co mam zamiar zrobić, pewna byłam tego, że ewentualni zaszyci w lesie Śmierciożercy, nie powinni o mojej obecności wiedzieć. W końcu, po niemal całej nieskończoności, drzewa zaczęły się przerzedzać, ukazując moim oczom makabryczny widok. Wszędzie, gdzie tyko sięgał mój wzrok, zielona trawa błoni, pokryta była większymi, lub mniejszymi plamami krwi. Co rusz napotykałam ciała poległych, z bólem serca rozpoznając w nich ludzi, których znałam. Uczniowie, nauczyciele, mieszkańcy Hogsmede, członkowi Zakonu. Sama nie wiem, kiedy podczas tej strasznej wędrówki przez plac broni, po moich policzkach popłynęły łzy. Być może było to wtedy, kiedy niemal przewróciłam się o ciało profesor Sprout, albo kiedy dostrzegłam poszarpane, jakby przez jakieś zwierze Parvati i Levander, a może wtedy, gdy pośród nieruchomych ciał leżących w kałuży krwi rozpoznałam profesora Lupina, oraz Tonks. Albo, gdy zauważyłam pozbawione kończyn szczątki Deana Thomasa, lub kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że przysadzisty właściciel Miodowego Królestwa już nie sprzeda mi nigdy słodyczy, podobnie jak Rosmerta nie poda kremowego piwa. Albo może, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie usłyszę już charakterystycznego kliknięcia aparatu Colina, któremu w jakiś sposób udało się zostać, a który teraz leżał nieruchomo, niewidzącymi oczami wpatrując się w niebo… Naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy zaczęłam płakać. Wiem jednak, że zanim doszłam do wrót szkoły, lista znajomych mi osób, które teraz bez życia leżały na zbrukanej trawie ciągle rosła. Nadzieją nie napawało mnie już nawet to, że nigdzie pośród ofiar nie dostrzegłam charakterystycznej platynowej czupryny, ani też niemal czarnych rozwianych włosów. Draco i Diabeł prawdopodobnie ciągle żyli, nie wiedziałam tylko tego, jak długo jeszcze…  
A kiedy doszłam w końcu do wyłamanych, wiszących smętnie na zawiasach drzwi, prowadzących do głównego holu, do mojej osłabionej świadomości wdarł się nieokreślony niepokój, który jednak wkrótce udało mi się zinterpretować. Było za cicho. Zdecydowanie za cicho, jak na miejsce, gdzie trwa wojna. Moje serce ścisnął strach, kiedy niespokojnie rozglądałam się wokół siebie, starając się dostrzec czające w cieniu, obserwujące mnie ślepia. Nic takiego jednak nie dostrzegłam i sama nie wiem, czy ten fakt bardziej mnie ucieszył, czy zmartwił. Bo dlaczego nikt nie stoi na straży? Czy to kolejne zawieszenie broni? A jeśli tak, to czemu nie spotkałam, albo choć nie usłyszałam Śmierciożerców w lesie?  
– Co tu się stało?- szepnęłam, obrzucając wzrokiem zniszczone schody prowadzące na zapewne równie zniszczone piętra. Odpowiedzi nie było…  
Przełykając ślinę postanowiłam, że dłużej po prostu nie mogę stać już w tych drzwiach. Nie po to tutaj przybyłam. Już miałam wyjść z chroniącego mnie cienia, aby w głębi szkoły szukać oznak jakiegoś życia, kiedy moją uwagę zaabsorbował dźwięk toczących się po ziemi, szlachetnych kamieni z rozbitych klepsydr domów. Ktoś zbliżał się od strony lochów…  
– Nikogo więcej.- usłyszałam gburowaty głos i wiedziałam już, że z pewnością nie są to sprzymierzeńcy.  
– No, przecież ci mówiłem, że mamy całą hołotę w Wielkiej Sali.- odpowiedział drugi.  
– Ale rozkaz, to rozkaz. Mieliśmy przeszukać lochy, na wypadek, gdyby te dwa śmiecie ukryły córkę pana gdzieś w szkole.- odpowiedział pierwszy głos.- A swoją drogą to szkoda, że jej tu nie ma. Mogłaby być niezła jatka, jakby jej kazał patrzeć, jak sprząta młodego Malfoya. Mówię ci, ta dziewczyna ma charakterek.- zarechotał paskudnie, niemal w tym samym momencie, kiedy razem z towarzyszem pojawili się w oświetlonym holu. Poznałam ich od razu Yaxley, którego kiedyś niezwykle miło wyprosiłam z gabinetu ojca, razem z Nottem.  
– Ty, a myślisz, że ona wiedziała, że to ścierwo zdradziło?- burknął Nott.  
– Pojebało cię? Jakby wiedziała, to by go udusiła na śnie, nie czekając na reakcję Pana.- odpowiedział pewnie.- Przecież mówiłem ci, że spotkałem ją raz jedyny, ale zapewniam, że nie chciał bym kolejny, zwłaszcza w stanie takiego wzburzenia, jak wtedy.- widać i on pamiętał nasze spotkanie w Malfoy Manor, tuż przed świętami.- Krew z krwi, jak nie gorzej.- zarechotał.  
– Powiedzmy, że wierzę.- westchnął Nott.- A teraz rusz dupę, bo zaczną bez nas, a ja chciałbym zobaczyć, jak Czarny Lord, pokazuje zdrajcą gdzie ich miejsce. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie rozprawi się z nimi zbyt szybko, zwłaszcza z Malfoyem i Snapem.  
Kroki w głównym holu ucichły, a ja dziwiłam się, jakim sposobem minęli mnie niemal o kilka metrów, nie usłyszawszy bicia mojego serca, które kiedy tylko usłyszałam o planie ojca, względem Draco, chciało niemal wyrwać mi się z piersi. Znów stałam w zupełnej ciszy, nasłuchując czy z któregoś z totalnie zdemolowanych korytarzy, nie dobiegną mnie jeszcze jakieś odgłosy. Kiedy jednak upewniłam się, że Yaxley i Nott, byli prawdopodobnie ostatnimi osobami, które jeszcze szwendały się po zamku wiedziałam, że i ja nie mogę dłużej tutaj stać. I mimo, że moje nogi nagle stały się, jakby z ołowiu, całą siłą swojej woli, zmusiłam je do ruchu w kierunku ogromnej dziury w murze, która kiedyś była pięknymi wrotami Wielkiej Sali. Jak tylko mogłam starałam się przemykać w cieniu, po drodze nie robiąc żadnego hałasu. Graniczyło to niemal z cudem, ponieważ wszechobecne kamienie, które wysypały się z klepsydr, znacznie to utrudniały. Kilka razy o mały włos nie jechałabym na śliskiej od krwi i kurzu podłodze, a parę razy narobiłam hałasu potrącając któryś z kamieni, bądź większych skupisk gruzu. Zawsze wtedy zatrzymywałam się przerażona, nasłuchując zbliżających się kroków, jednak to co działo się w Wielkiej Sali było chyba zbyt absorbujące, aby zwracać uwagę na to, co działo się na zewnątrz pomieszczenia. Na moje szczęście.  
Już po kilku metrach zaczął dochodzić do moich uszu niewyraźny szmer, jednak zbyt cichy, aby rozpoznać w nim rozmowy, bądź poszczególne głosy. Zauważyłam jednak, że im bliżej byłam wejścia, tym więcej mijałam po drodze ciał, co znaczyło, że walka z błoni przeniosła się tutaj, kiedy szkolne wrota stanęły otworem dla nieprzyjaciela. Z nie małym szokiem odkryłam, że pod wielkimi zwałami gruzu leżeli między innymi, Fred Weasley, Oliwier Wood, Pansy Parkinson, o dziwo bez śmierciożerskiej maski, co pozwoliło mi wnioskować, że i ona przejrzała na oczy. Tuż obok niej, z rozległymi ranami, które mogła zadać jedynie Sectumsempra leżał nieżywy Crabbe, a nieco bliżej schodów martwa Cho Chang. Niemal pisnęłam z przerażenia, kiedy na mojej drodze pojawiły się również zwłoki McGonagall, oraz profesor Trelawney, która w zaciśniętej kurczowo dłoni, wciąż trzymała jedną ze swoich szklanych kul. Starałam się jak mogłam, aby nie spoglądać w nieżywe twarze niegdyś bliskich mi osób, usilnie wmawiając sobie, że ta najbliższa wciąż jeszcze żyje i tylko ode mnie zależy, czy to życie zachowa. Wyłączyłam cały umysł, skupiając się na jak najcichszym poruszaniu. Nie wiedziałam na co liczę, ani czy element zaskoczenia, którym będzie moje pojawienie się, podziała na mojego ojca, jednak starałam się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że nie. Bo w przeciwieństwie do mojej ucieczki z Forks, tym razem nie miałam żadnego „planu B". Po prostu liczyłam na moje szczęście, dzięki któremu na najlepszym wypadku uratuję swoich bliskich, jakimś nie przymierzając cudem, zaś w najgorszym, zostanę razem z moim narzeczonym i naszą córeczką zgładzona przez zdradę. Trzeciego wyjścia nie było…  
Pogrążona w swoich myślach, w końcu doszłam do celu swojej wędrówki, czyli usytuowanego niemal przy samym wejściu, potężnego nasypu gruzu, powstałego z zawalonego sufitu, który dzięki zgaszonym w pobliżu pochodniom, oraz swojej wielkości, tworzył spory cień, gdzie bezpiecznie mogłam się ukryć i rozeznać w sytuacji w środku. Jednak tego, co tam zobaczyłam, w życiu bym się nie spodziewała. A widok ten był tak wielce zatrważający, że musiałam dosłownie przygryźć swoją pięść, aby nie krzyknąć w przerażeniu. Wielka Sala była doszczętnie zdemolowana. Wszystkie stoły i ławy obok nich porozbijane były na drzazgi. W magicznym sklepieniu ziały ogromne czarne dziury, z których od czasu, do czas sypały się jeszcze drobiny kurzu i małe kamienie. Wszystkie witrażowe okna były powybijane, zaś kolorowe szkiełka migotały złowrogo na brudnej podłodze. Jednak to nie widok zniszczenia tak bardzo mnie przeraził, a widok znajdujących się tam ludzi. Z przerażeniem bowiem odkryłam, że w przeważającej części są to Śmierciożercy, z których niewielu nosiło na sobie ślady niedawno odbytej krwawej rzezi. Najgorsze zaś było to, cała reszta obrońców szkoły, których ku mojemu przerażeniu została naprawdę garstka, stali ustawieni pod jedną ze ścian, zaś cała armia Śmierciojadów bezlitośnie mierzyła do nich swoimi różdżkami, nie pozwalając nawet na to, aby pomóc osobom rannym w opatrzeniu ich kontuzji. Po prostu mieli stać cicho i nieruchomo, bo inaczej czekała ich śmierć. Widziałam tam poobijanych Weasleyów, babcie Nevilla z nim samym z resztą, resztę szkolnej kadry, kilkoro nieznanych mi z imion uczniów, członków Zakonu Feniksa, oraz mieszkańców miasteczka. Większość z nich krwawiła, lub po prostu słaniała się na nogach. Pomiędzy nimi kilkoro z nich leżało już bez świadomości, wykrwawiając się na oczach bezdusznych oprawców. Na podłodze tworzyła się coraz większa czerwona kałuża, która zalewała już niemal wszystkich stojących, dochodząc prawie do leżącego z przodu ciała, odzianego w długą błękitną niegdyś, a teraz naznaczoną brudem i krwią szatę.  
– Profesor Dumbledore…- jęknęłam, starając się wytężyć wzrok na tyle, aby dostrzec jakąś oznakę życia. Na szczęście jednak, zauważyłam jak delikatnie wznosi się i opada jego pierś. Wyglądało na to, że został jedynie ranny. Niestety bardzo ciężko. Jego siwa broda cała była we krwi cieknącej z wielkiej rany na głowie. Wyglądało na to, że jego prawa noga została złamana, zaś ręce miał skrępowane na plecach tak silnie, że z tak wielkiej odległości dostrzegałam, że zaczynają już sinieć. Byłam przerażona, jednak najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili mój wzrok omiótł drugi koniec sali, gdzie kolejna grupa Śmierciożerców, trzymała w uwięzi skrępowanych, choć nie wyglądających na szczęście na rannych Dracona, Blaise'a, Harry'ego i profesora Snape'a. Miny trzech pierwszych wskazywały jak bardzo są oni skupieni i zdeterminowani, Snape natomiast wyglądał na znudzonego. Cóż, mówiąc szczerze, to nawet nie specjalnie mu się dziwiłam, tak długo już był szpiegiem, że musiał spodziewać się czegoś podobnego. Pewnie też nie bał się śmierci, być może traktował ją, jako wyzwolenie. Nie wiem…  
Nigdzie natomiast nie widziałam mojego ojca, co martwiło mnie chyba bardziej, niż straszny widok uciskanych obrońców, czy czekających na śmierć przyjaciół. Czyżby ojciec jakimś cudem wyczuł moją obecność i postanowił sam wyjść mi naprzeciw, a raczej zajść od tyłu? Nim jednak gorączkowo odwróciłam się za siebie, chcąc sprawdzić moją hipotezę, Voldemor pojawił się na środku sali dosłownie znikąd. Spowity w swoją czarną, nieskazitelną szatę, która powiewając za nim, tworzyła złudzenie cienia, stanął na samym środku, gestem dłoni wskazując na pilnujących Dracona śmierciożerów. Zamarłam…  
– Skoro nie znaleźliście mojej córki, to pora zacząć.- zawyrokował złowrogo, kiedy dwaj zamaskowani mężczyźni, brutalnie rzucili mu pod nogi skrępowanego Dracona. Z konsternacją rozpoznałam w jednym z nich Lucjusza, który najwyraźniej nic nie robił sobie z tego, że wydaje na śmierć własnego syna.- Dracoooon.- zasyczał ojciec.- Powiedz mi chłopcze, boisz się śmierci?  
– NIE!- padła pewna odpowiedź, a ja z racji tego, że obydwaj byli zwróceni do mnie profilem, mogłam widzieć pewne siebie spojrzenie, jakie prosto w oczy mojego ojca rzucił mój ukochany.  
– To dobrze, że nie.- zaśmiał się ojciec.- Bardzo dobrze, ponieważ zaraz umrzesz. Od ciebie tylko zależy, jak szybko. Jeżeli powiesz mi, gdzie wywiozłeś moją córkę…  
– Bujaj się psycholu, nigdy!- wrzasnął Draco.  
– Imponujące…- Voldemort wyglądał na zamyślonego.- Doprawdy, nie rozumiem głupców, którzy poddają się miłości i gotowi są za nią umierać. Więc nie powiesz mi, gdzie ona jest?  
– Jesteś głuchy?- warknął Draco.  
– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że są sposoby, aby to z ciebie wydobyć, butny chłopaku.- warknął ojciec i nim zdążyłam zareagować, krzyknął- Cruccio!- Draco zwinął się w niemiłosiernym bólu, jednak honorowo nie pozwolił sobie na choćby najmniejszy dźwięk. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, bowiem ja znów musiałam zagryźć pięść, aby nie krzyknąć z bólu za ukochanego. Czułam, jak po policzkach płyną gorące łzy, kiedy nie mogąc zamknąć oczu, zmuszona byłam obserwować jak cierpi najdroższa mi osoba. W końcu jednak, po trwającej niemal nieskończoność chwili, ojciec cofnął zaklęcie.- A teraz? Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?  
– Tylko na tyle cię stać?- sapnął, lekko zdyszany Draco.- Lepszymi Crucjatusami obrywałem od ojca za dziecka.- zadrwił, za co otrzymał bardzo niemagiczny, jednak jakże skuteczny kopniak w brzuch.  
– Odważny jesteś. Gdyby nie twoja zdrada, może pozwoliłbym ci żyć.- ojciec z marnym skutkiem udawał smutek.- Może pozwoliłbym ci nawet na zobaczenie mojej córki, którą prędzej czy później, nawet bez twojej pomocy znajdę.- zauważył.- I kto wie, może nawet pozwoliłbym ci zobaczyć dziecko, które zrobiłeś. Może…- westchnął złowrogo.- Ale podjąłeś złą decyzję Draconie, zdradziłeś, a za zdradę nie ma litości. Nie zobaczysz więcej Hermiony i nie poznasz swojego dziecka. Szkoda, prawda?- zakpił, ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie.  
– Nie znajdziesz ich!- warknął Draco.- Nie znajdziesz mojej córki, tak samo, jak nie potrafiłeś znaleźć swojej! Jesteś nic nie wartym ignorantem i dlatego ich nie znajdziesz!- te słowa, choć ciche, pełne były jadu i mściwej satysfakcji.- Dobrze je ukryłem!  
– TY? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, szczeniaku.- warknął ojciec, racząc go kolejnym ciężkim kopnięciem.- Czym ty jesteś pomiocie, żeby oceniać co mogę, a co nie? NIKIM!- wrzasnął tak nagle, że większość z osób przypatrujących się tej scenie, podskoczyła w przerażeniu.- Jesteś nikim Draconie Malfoy, byłeś nikim i nikim umrzesz!  
– Może i tak.- zgodził się blondyn, znów butnie spoglądając w oczy ojca.- Może i masz rację, ale miałem w życiu coś, czego ty nigdy nie będziesz miał.  
– Oświeć mnie, czego nie będę miał?- zaśmiał się ojciec.- Ja mam wszystko!- zagrzmiał.  
– Nigdy nie będziesz miał jej miłości.- odpowiedział spokojnie.- A ja ją miałem i będę miał nawet po śmierci!- dodał mściwie.  
– DOŚĆ!- ryknął ojciec.- Czas z tym skończyć Malfoy, bo robi się z tego piknik, a nie egzekucja zdrajcy!- warknął, ostatecznie wyprowadzony z równowagi.- Szkoda, że jej tu nie ma, abyś mógł się upewnić, że zawsze miała cię za nic. Wielka szkoda, ale czas nagli, a ty już musisz umrzeć!- zakończył, już kierując różdżkę na jego pierś.  
– Nie byłabym tego taka pewna!- krzyknęłam wychodząc z cienia. Sama nie wiem, kiedy podjęłam decyzję o ujawnieniu się, jednak tak, jak przewidziałam, po sali rozległ się syk zdziwienia.  
– NIE BYŁO JEJ?- krzyknął ojciec w kierunku swoich śmierciożerców, a kiedy chcieli coś powiedzieć, syknął jedynie- Porozmawiamy później!- po czym zwracając się do mnie, rzekł- A więc córko moja, przyszłaś obserwować śmierć ścierwa, które zbrukało honor naszego nazwiska?- zapytał.  
– W pewnym sensie.- odpowiedziałam i nagle wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić.- Ale bynajmniej nie będzie to Draco, OJCZE.- odpowiedziałam, akcentując ostatnie słowo. Voldemort spojrzał na mnie, a ja chyba pierwszy raz widziałam na jego twarzy zdziwienie, kiedy odezwał się zirytowanym głosem.  
– Co masz na myśli?  
– To, że na całym świecie jest tylko jedno ścierwo, które splamiło honor nazwiska Riddle.- odpowiedziała.- A jesteś to ty!- krzyknęłam i nim zdążył wydobyć z siebie najmniejszy dźwięk, dobyłam różdżki, a słowa same popłynęły z ust.- AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Zielony promień ugodził w jego zdziwioną twarz, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy wściekli Śmierciożercy rzucili się w moim kierunku. Ja zaś, niczym w zwolnionym tempie widziałam, jak ciało ojca upada, niemal w tym samym czasie, kiedy upadło ciało Harry'ego Pottera. Wiedziałam, że posypały się zaklęcia i, że Draco, który jakimś cudem uwolnił się z więzów, pomiędzy walczącymi na nowo ludźmi, starał się dostać do mnie. Słyszałam, że ktoś coś do mnie krzyczał. I widziałam mknące w moim kierunku zaklęcia, jednak nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Ostatnią wyraźną rzeczą, którą pamiętam był odgłos mojej różdżki toczącej się po ziemi i znajome ramiona, chroniące moje bezwładne ciało przed upadkiem. Potem była już tylko ciemność…  
CDN… 


	51. Chapter 51

13 listopada 2009

I w tamtym miejscu, zakończyła się opowieść pisana na kartkach papieru, dłonią najbardziej niezwykłej kobiety, jaką życie pozwoliło mi poznać. Hermiona zmarła 3 dni po opisanych w jej pamiętniku wydarzeniach. Ja zaś długo, bo całe pięć lat, łamałem się przed tym, aby otworzyć ten zeszyt, a już tym bardziej opowiedzieć Wam naszą historię. Któregoś jednak wieczora, kiedy moja mała córeczka zmorzona snem, zamknęła swoje odziedziczone po mamie orzechowe oczka, a brązowe loczki rozsypały się kaskadą, na jej różowej poduszeczce, mnie znów za serce ścisnął smutek, żal i tęsknota za tym, co było, a czego los już nigdy mi nie zwróci. To właśnie tego wieczora, pierwszy raz od pięciu lat, otworzyłem jej pamiętnik. Pierwszy raz po tak długim czasie postanowiłem, że czas pozwolić Hermionie odejść.  
To dlatego podzieliłem się z Wami tymi cudownymi miesiącami, które w swojej szczodrobliwości dało nam życie. I dlatego też teraz, poczuwam się, aby uzupełnić słowa swojej ukochanej i opowiedzieć wam, co stało się później. I choć wiem, że w najmniejszym stopniu, nie będą to słowa podobne do tych, które sama pisała, to wierzę, że Ona też by tego chciała.  
Usiądźcie więc wygodnie i wysłuchajcie, jak zakończyła się historia Hermiony, kiedyś Granger…  
Kiedy ciało Voldemorta upadło na zabrudzoną i zniszczoną podłogę w Wielkiej Sali, pole mojego widzenia zawęziło się jedynie do upadającej Hermiony. Nie widziałem już błysków zaklęć, ani upadających dookoła ciał przegrywających Śmierciożerców i naprawdę nie pytajcie mnie, jak udało mi się do niej dostać, wiem tylko, że ostatkiem sił, obroniłem ją przed bolesnym upadkiem na zimną posadzkę. To, co działo się później, stało się jednak jedną wielką czarną dziurą w mojej pamię zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że wojna zakończyła się sukcesem jasnej strony, że ci ze Śmierciożerców, którzy nie polegli w walce, zostali wyłapani przez aurorów i osadzeni w Azkabanie, gdzie czekać mieli na stracenie. Dokładnie pamiętam tylko ten moment, kiedy szkolna pielęgniarka, niemal siłą wydarła z moich ramion nieruchome ciało Hermiony, po czym razem z dyrektorem, który zdążył już odzyskać przytomność, zamknęli się z Hermioną w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nie chcąc nawet słyszeć o wpuszczeniu mnie do ś łem więc na niemal nie zniszczonym korytarzu, sam nie wiem ile czasu, zastanawiając się, co dzieje się teraz z Hermioną, z naszym dzieckiem, co z Potterem i całą resztą. Nawet nie zauważyłem chwili, kiedy u mojego boku pojawił się Diabeł, a później Cullenowie, razem z Ginny i Jasmine. Widziałem ich, bo moje oczy pracowały, jednak na nic innego, niż spoglądanie nie było mnie stać. Nie chciałem rozmawiać, a właściwie, to zapomniałem nawet, jak używa się słów, dlatego to Diabeł przejął na siebie obowiązek przekazania przybyłym ostatnich nowin. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam, że Ginny i Jas pałakały, że Diabeł chodził w tę i z powrotem od ściany do ściany, a Cullenowie po prostu byli, starając się nam nie przeszkadzać. Co robiłem ja sam? Nie wiem… Być może krzyczałem, może płakałem, a może po prostu jedynie tępo wpatrywałem się w zamknięte przede mną drzwi. Te same, w których po trwających wieczność, kilku godzinach, a może tylko minutach, wyszedł dyrektor, delikatnie układając w moich ramionach niewielkie zawiniątko. Hayley… Moja mała córka, spoglądała na mnie bystro z zielonego kocyka, którym została owinięta. I wtedy byłem już świadom swoich łez. Dumbledore ciągle stał przy mnie, trzymając dłoń na moim ramieniu. W jego oczach również lśniły łzy, gdy w końcu odważyłem się zapytać…  
– He-hermiona…  
– Wiem Draco..- szepnął.- Wiem, że się martwisz, ale…  
– Ale co?- zapytałem, świadom tego, że zaciskam dłonie na zielonym kocyku.  
– Nie wiem chłopcze, co mógłbym ci powiedzieć.- westchnął starzec.- Widzisz, wygląda na to, że Hermiona była jeszcze jednym horkruksem. Najsilniejszym ze wszystkich. Jej krew to krew Voldemorta, śmierć Voldemorta oznacza śmierć jej krwi.- wyjaśnił smutno.- Na razie twoja narzeczona ciągle walczy, jednak Draco….- przerwał, jeszcze mocniej ściskając moje ramie.- Obawiam się, że nie zostało wam wiele czasu, powinieneś przygotować się na najgorsze. Przykro mi.- szepnął.  
Wiedziałem, że upadłem na kolana, tak samo, jak to, że powinienem odczuwać ból. Nic takiego jednak nie czułem. Byłem pusty, całkowicie wypalony z wszelkich nadziei, a od zrobienia czegoś naprawdę głupiego powstrzymywała mnie jedynie myśl, że w moich ramionach śpi mały człowiek, dla którego prawdopodobnie będę jedynym oparciem. Miałem świadomość tego, że dyrektor informował moich przyjaciół o jakimś cesarskim cięciu, dzięki któremu udało się uratować Hayley. Wiedziałem, że informował ich, o tym, że Harry Potter poległ podczas walki, zabił go horkruks, którym jak się okazało był. Pamiętam krzyk Ginny, jej płacz i pocieszenia Jasmine. Wiedziałem co czuła, a jednak żadną siłą nie potrafiłem zmusić się do wydania z siebie dźwięku.  
– Panie Malfoy myślę, że może pan wejść.- głos pielęgniarki przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Podnosząc się na nogi, nie pozwoliłem nikomu, aby zabrał ode mnie Hayley. Jeśli istotnie miałby to być nasze ostatnie wspólne chwile, chciałem żebyśmy spędzili je razem. Chciałem, żeby Hermiona poznała naszą córkę. Niestety, tamtego dnia moja ukochana nie odzyskała już przytomności. Podobnie, jak nie odzyskała jej kolejnego. Dopiero drugiego dnia po południu nieśmiało otworzyła oczy. Pełne bólu i… i tej cholernej przegranej, z którą już wtedy była pogodzona..  
– Tym razem mi się nie udało.- wyszeptała ochrypłym głosem.- Przepraszam.  
– Nie, kochanie.. nie masz za co przepraszać.- złapałem jej bladą, drżącą dłoń, składając na niej pocałunek.- Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie. Wszystko się ułoży.- zapewniałem.  
– Nie Draco, nie.- szepnęła głaszcząc mnie po włosach.- Ale tak jest dobrze, wiesz? Tam będzie mi dobrze, razem z Harrym. Tylko nie płacz Draco, proszę cię żebyś nie płakał. Masz dla kogo żyć. Masz Hayley, masz naszą córeczkę.- szeptała, jednak słowa przychodziły z coraz większym trudem.- Czy ja..- łzy popłynęły, po jej policzkach.- Czy mógłbyś mi ją…  
– Oczywiście, Hermiono..- wiedziałem, co chce powiedzieć. Odszedłem od jej łóżka, aby ze stojącego nieopodal łóżeczka wyciągnąć naszą córeczkę, po czym delikatnie ułożyłem ją w słabych ramionach Hermiony.  
– Jest śliczna.- westchnęła, gładząc maleńki policzek.- Jak aniołek.  
– Jak jej mama.- odpowiedziałem, niemal na granicy łez.- Jak jej mama… Hayley Hermiona Malfoy.  
– To ty mnie kopałaś, mała istotko.- na bladych, wysuszonych wagach Hermiony pojawił się cień uśmiechu.- To ty, mój mały aniołku. Będzie ci dobrze z tatusiem, wiesz?- szeptała.- Przepraszam cię, że mnie nie będzie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam córeczko, ale pamiętaj, że zawsze nawet, jeśli nie będziesz mnie widziała, będę blisko i nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby było ci źle. Tak bardzo cię kocham.- szeptała, do uśpionej Hayley, leżącej na jej piersi, a ja musiałem odwrócić wzrok, żeby nie widziała moich łez. To nie tak miało wyglądać, ona nie powinna się z nią żegnać, nie powinna się żegnać ze mną, do cholery! A jednak robiła to, robiła, bo wiedziała już wtedy, że musi.- Draco?  
– Tak skarbie?- szybko otarłem łzy.  
– Czy, czy mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?- zapytała.  
– Wszystko!- odpowiedziałem pewnie.  
– Proszę cię, przynieś z naszego pokoju zeszyt, ten spod mojej poduszki. A potem, potem zaproś tutaj naszych przyjaciół. Z nimi też chciałabym się pożegnać.- poprosiła. Wstałem, chcąc zabrać jej Haley, aby obydwie mogły odpocząć, jednak sprzeciwiła się. Chciała się nią nacieszyć zanim… zanim… och.  
Wyszedłem, a wracając spełniłem jej prośbę. Szpitalny pokój zapełnił się ludźmi. Nawet okryta żałobą Ginny, przyszła się z nią zobaczyć. Tamtego popołudnia popłynęło wiele łez. Płakaliśmy razem, żegnając się. Wszyscy zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że to już koniec. To było widać w jej oczach. Oczach, które gasły z każdą mijającą sekundą. Do tego stopnia, że nie miała już nawet siły na to, aby ucieszyć się w pełni, kiedy moja siostra oznajmiła nam, że również i ona jest przy nadziei. Jej blady uśmiech musiał wystarczyć Jasmine i Blaise'owi. Ostatni uśmiech, jakim ich obdarzyła, który jak sami twierdzą, była dla nich ważniejszy, niż każdy inny uśmiech. Wart więcej, niż miliony. Spędziliśmy wspólnie całe popołudnie, a kiedy zaczął zapadać zmierzch, Hermiona poprosiła nas, abyśmy już poszli. Chciała jeszcze coś napisać…  
Słyszałem, jak przed wyjściem Alice coś jej jeszcze powiedziała, do dziś pamiętam odpowiedź.  
– Nie Al, to nie dla mnie.- szepnęła, starając się uśmiechnąć.- Ja muszę iść dalej. Ale pamiętaj łobuzie, że zawsze będę z tobą. Szukaj mnie, kiedy latem słońce odbije się od strumyku za waszym domem. Będę tam, obiecuję.  
Alice zrozumiała. Wtulając się mocno w Jaspera, razem z całą resztą opuściła pokój Hermiony. Zostaliśmy sami. Ja, ona i nasza córcia.  
– Wy też już idźcie.- szepnęła.- Zajmij się nią, zobaczymy się jeszcze jutro, obiecuję.  
Dotrzymała obietnicy. Kiedy rano znów pojawiłem się w szpitalu, już na mnie czekała. Wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, niż poprzedniego dnia. Jej oczy zgasły już niemal całkowicie, a pod nimi pojawiły się niemal czarne cienie. Wiedziałem, że było już blisko, że ona już się poddała.  
– Jesteś.- westchnęła.- Mam coś dla ciebie.- z tymi słowami wręczyła mi swój pamiętnik.- Jeszcze tyle chciałam tam napisać, tak wiele… ale…ale… nie starczyło mi już sił. Po prostu nie starczyło…  
– Nie przejmuj się, w ogóle się tym nie martw.- szepnąłem, łapiąc jej dłoń.  
– Ale to będzie jedyne, co ci po sobie pozostawię.- zaszlochała.- Chciałam więcej, naprawdę.  
– Hermiono…  
– Nie, nic nie mów.- szepnęła słabo.- Już czas Draco. Już jest ten czas, puść mnie tam proszę..- poprosiła, leniwie zamykając oczy.- Pozwól mi iść…  
– Nie…- zapłakałem, mocniej ściskając jej dłoń.- Nie, Hermiono, proszę cię, nie…  
– Pozwól mi..- jęknęła, wykrzywiając się z bólu.  
– Ja..ja nie potrafię.- wyszeptałem.- Nie umiem cię puścić.  
– Proszę..- jęknęła, ściskając moją rękę. – Zrozum, takim ludziom, jak my po prostu nie pisane są happyendy…- szepnęła, ronią jedną łzę.- Daj mi odejść…  
– Dobrze… dobrze… idź.- zaszlochałem, zdając sobie sprawę, że dalsze zatrzymywanie jej jest niczym innym, jak tylko egoizmem. Może faktycznie miała rację. Może happyendy, to tylko tanie mrzonki, którymi karmi się romantyków. Albo faktycznie to z nami coś było nie tak…  
– Pocałuj mnie.- poprosiła.- Ostatni raz…  
Paradoksalnie, to właśnie ten pocałunek z wszystkich, którymi obdarowywała mnie, przez cały rok, zapadł w moją pamięć. Jej wargi nie miały już swojej miękkości, ani swojego smaku, a jednak… To ciągle była Hermiona, moja narzeczona. Narzeczona, którą los miał mi odebrać na całą wieczność. I odebrał.. Kiedy tylko nasze wargi się rozstały, jej pierś uniosła się ostatni raz. Potem był już tylko krzyk. Mój.  
Następne dni, stały się jednym wielkim ciągiem łez, zakończonym na niewielkim, zielonym cmentarzu, gdzie ciało jedynej kobiety, którą kochałem, pokrył pomnik z białego marmuru. Tam rozstaliśmy się na zawsze, w ten cholernie słoneczny, czerwcowy dzień. Późnej były wielkie słowa wymawiane przez Ministra. Te o bohaterstwie, odwadze i poświęceniu. Całe tygodnie chorego zainteresowania, kiedy wszyscy chcieli być blisko, bo przecież wypadało. Bo biedny chłopak został sam z małym dzieckiem… Jednak nim zaczął się wrzesień, wszyscy zapomnieli. U mojego boku zostali już tylko Diabeł i Jasmine, oraz okazjonalnie Ginny, która po wojnie znów wróciła na rodzinne łono, okryta żałobą, oczekując narodzić jedynego dziecka Harrego Pottera. Mały James Harry, urodził się początkiem jesieni. Wszyscy z miejsca zakochali się w nim. Podobnie, jak w Hayley. Nazywano je dziećmi wojny. Na zawsze naznaczonymi piętnem przeszłości… Dziś mają po pięć lat i ciągle nie rozumieją, dlaczego ludzie ocierają łzy, kiedy gdzieś się pojawiają. Jeszcze nie wiedzą, dlaczego wychowują się bez jednego rodzica. Ale kiedyś na pewno zapytają. I obawiam się, że ja będę musiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie szybciej, niż Ginny, Hayley bowiem po Hermionie odziedziczyła nie tylko urodę, ale również i wrodzoną dociekliwość. Zapytacie mnie, co jej powiem. Nie wiem… Zastanawiam się nad tym od lat i ciągle nie potrafię znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Wiem jedno, na pewno nie zapomnę powiedzieć jej, jak wspaniałą kobietą była jej matka. Tak samo, jak nigdy już nie pokocham nikogo tak, jak kochałem Hermionę.  
Taka miłość bowiem, zdarza się raz na całe życie. I trwa, nawet wtedy, gdy to życie się kończy. Dlaczego? Bo ciągle czuję jej miłość. Nie widzę jej, ale ją czuję. Nawet teraz, kiedy pisząc to zakończenie, ronię ostatnie łzy… Pożegnania.  
I wiem, że kiedy wstanę rano, ciągle będę czuł ją przy sobie. Ale teraz już nie zapłaczę. Bo chyba dopiero teraz pozwoliłem jej naprawdę odejść…  
Draco Malfoy.

 **KONIEC!**


End file.
